Elbendaemmerung
by Atropos
Summary: Und Start frei für das absolut letzte Kapitel von Elbendämmerung! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Also ... wenn mir die Charaktere gehören würden ... dann wäre ich erstens ein Mann ... und zweitens tot! Da beides irgendwie nicht zutrifft, gehören bis auf ein paar winzige Ausnahmen alle Charaktere J.R.R. Tolkien! Ich habe auch nicht vor mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen ...

Anmerkungen: Diese Geschichte spielt nach RotK! Wer also nicht die Bücher gelesen hat, sondern nur die Filme gucken will, sollte diese Geschichte nicht lesen. Weiterhin ist diese Geschichte leicht AU ... warum werdet ihr noch merken. Das Rating habe ich so hoch angesetzt, weil ich mich richtig austoben möchte ... aber bis jetzt sind alle Kapitel noch sehr handzahm ... mal gucken ... vielleicht bin ich auch ausnahmsweise mal nett zu meinen Hauptdarstellern. sfg

Kurze Inhaltsangabe: Aragorn, mittlerweile König von Gondor, bekommt eines Tages Besuch von einem Boten aus einer fernen Stadt in seinem Königreich, der ihm berichtet, dass aus seiner Stadt beinahe sämtliche Kinder verschwunden sind. Natürlich macht Aragorn sich mit seinen Freunden (drei mal dürft ihr raten, wen ich meine) und einer wenig vertrauenserweckenden Person auf den Weg, um diesen seltsamen Geschehnissen auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch noch während sie sich fragen, wer ihr Gegner ist und welche Ziele er verfolgt, hat dieser sich bereits neue Opfer gesucht ... aber diesmal keine Kinder ...

**Kapitel 1: Unverhofftes Wiedersehen **

**Aus der Sicht von Aragorn **

Ein Jahr war es her, dass der eine Ring vernichtet und ich König von Gondor wurde. Auch von meinen ehemaligen Gefährten hatte ich länger nichts mehr gehört. Gimli und Legolas hatten uns gemeinsam verlassen, um sich die Wälder und Grotten Mittelerdes anzusehen. Ob sie sich mittlerweile wieder getrennt hatten und jeder in seiner Heimat war, wusste ich nicht. Die Nachrichtenübermittlung in Mittelerde war nicht sehr fortschrittlich und im Gegensatz zu gewissen Zauberern konnte ich keine Vögel als Späher benutzen. Womit ich beim nächsten Thema war. Auch von Gandalf hatte ich lange nichts mehr gehört. Ich wusste nur, dass er die Hobbits bis kurz vors Auenland begleitet hatte und dann Tom Bombadil besuchen wollte. Um es also kurz zu fassen: ich hatte keine Ahnung wie es irgendeinem meiner Freunde ging! Obwohl, das entsprach auch nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Es waren immer noch einige Waldläufer vorhanden, die die Grenzen des Auenlandes bewachten und die versorgten mich hin und wieder mit Informationen über die Hobbits. Also wusste ich wenigstens, dass es Frodo und seinen Freunden gut ging und der Wiederaufbau des Auenlandes zügig voranschritt. Nicht zuletzt durch den Verdienst von Sam und dem Geschenk, dass er von Lady Galadriel erhalten hatte.

Betrübt schritt ich durch die Flure des Palastes und blickte hin und wieder aus einem der Fenster. Die Schäden, die Minas Tirith während des Ringkrieges hatte hinnehmen müssen, waren so gut wie beseitigt. Die Mauern, die sich um die Stadt zogen, waren erneuert worden, ebenso wie die beschädigten Häuser. Und nach einigen Monaten florierte die Stadt wieder wie zu ihren Glanzzeiten. Aber trotz allem fühlte ich mich seltsam leer. Irgendwie ruhelos. Unglücklich ... nein, das war das falsche Wort. Ich war mit Arwen sehr glücklich, aber irgendetwas fehlte mir. Ich wusste nur noch nicht was. Ohne dass ich es bemerkte, hatten mich meine Füße in den Garten getragen. Ich sah mich langsam um. Der Garten war um diese Jahreszeit herrlich. Dutzende verschiedene Pflanzen blühten, in der Mitte plätscherte ein Springbrunnen, weiter hinten befand sich ein kleiner Teich mit einer Bank in der Nähe und um ihn herum standen schöne Bäume mit tiefhängenden Ästen. Ein Ort der zum Verweilen einlud. Aber heute konnte der Anblick des schönen Gartens mein Herz nicht erfreuen und auch die verschiedenen Tiere, die sich in ihm tummelten und den Garten zu ihrem Königreich auserkoren hatten, vermochten es nicht meine Stimmung zu heben. Gerade wollte ich den Garten wieder verlassen, als ich Arwen im hinteren Teil des Gartens bemerkte. Ich seufzte und ging langsam auf sie zu. Als sie bemerkte, wie sich ihr jemand näherte, sah sie alarmiert auf, es legte sich jedoch gleich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als sie mich erkannte. Dieses Lächeln währte allerdings nicht lange, denn sie bemerkte wohl, dass mich irgendetwas bedrückte. Ihr Stimme klang besorgt, als sie das Wort an mich richtete: „Was hast du, Elessar?" Ich setzte mich neben sie auf eine Bank.

„Ich weiß es selber nicht!", antwortete ich gequält. „Ich meine, ich habe doch alles ... und vor allen Dingen habe ich dich ... aber irgendwas fehlt mir ... ich weiß nur nicht was." Ich senkte meinen Kopf und seufzte. "Ich denke, ich weiß was dir fehlt", sagte sie leise und ich blickte meine Frau mit einem Auge an, „dein ganzes Leben bist du gereist ... hast ferne Orte gesehen ... gekämpft. Du warst nie lange an einem Ort und jetzt bist du König ... und schon seit einem Jahr hast du keine längeren Reisen unternommen. Ich glaube, das ist es, was dir fehlt. Du fühlst dich gefangen! Wie ein Vogel in einem zu kleinen Käfig!" Langsam lehnte ich mich zurück und sah in den wolkenlosen Himmel. „Aber ich bin König", sagte ich leise, „meine Aufgabe ist es bei meinem Volk zu sein!" „Dein Volk befindet sich aber nicht nur in Minas Tirith", antwortete Arwen weise. Meine Augen blitzten, diese Möglichkeit hatte ich noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. Aber sogleich verdüsterten sich meine Gedanken wieder. „Ich bräuchte aber einen triftigen Grund um die fernen Städte meines Reiches zu besuchen." Arwen lächelte. „Die Zeit wird dir deinen Weg offenbaren", und damit stand sie auf. „Komm Elessar, König von Gondor, es ist Zeit für das Abendessen!" Ich ergriff ihre Hand und wir gingen beide in den Palast, um mit Faramir und Eowyn unser Abendessen einzunehmen. Doch auch nach dem Abendessen fühlte ich mich nicht besser und mit trüben Gedanken legte ich mich schlafen.

Einen Monat später 

Ich saß auf meinem Thron und grübelte vor mich hin. Den Boten, der vor meinem Thron stand, beachtete ich nicht mehr. Das was er mir vor wenigen Augenblicken eröffnet hatte, war äußerst besorgniserregend. Ein Räuspern holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Und wann begann das ungefähr?" „Vor zwei Monaten", antwortete der Bote sofort. „Aha ... und was genau geschah damals?" „Nun ja, es war damals ein stürmischer Tag. Vier ziemlich große und finster aussehende Männer kehrten in die Stadt ein und verlangten vor den Stadthalter gebracht zu werden. Ich weiß nicht worüber sie gesprochen haben, aber ich weiß noch, dass sie ziemlich verärgert noch am gleichen Tag wieder weggeritten sind. Und kurz darauf begann es. Zuerst wurden nur junge Mädchen entführt, mittlerweile aber auch Knaben." „Und ihr glaubt, es gibt einen Zusammenhang zwischen den Männern und dem Verschwinden der Kinder?" „Nun, wir wissen es nicht genau ... aber es wäre ja eine Erklärung." Ich nickte. „Gut, ich werde mir wegen dieser Sache etwas überlegen. Die Diener werden euch ein Zimmer zuweisen. Bitte folgt ihnen!" Der Bote verbeugte sich noch einmal und folgte dann einem der Diener. „Nun Aragorn, was hältst du von dieser Geschichte?" Faramir richtete das Wort an mich. Er hatte die ganze Unterhaltung mitangehört. „Ich halte diese Geschichte für äußerst bedenklich und finde, dass irgendjemand dieser Sache nachgehen sollte." „Und wer sollte das deiner Meinung nach tun?" Faramir blickte mich fragend an. „Nun, das muss ich mir noch überlegen!" Arwen, die neben mir saß, tauschte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Faramir. „Elessar, ich bin der Meinung, dass du dich persönlich mit einigen Männern deines Vertrauens darum kümmern solltest!" Ich blickte meine Frau überrascht an. „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich mir diese Sache gerne selber ansehen würde ... aber kann ich solange von Minas Tirith fernbleiben?" Arwen lächelte. „Keine Sorge! Ich bin ja hier und ich bin sicher Faramir wird mich unterstützen." „Natürlich, meine Königin", erwiderte dieser mit einem Lächeln, bevor ich überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, aber immer noch blickte ich meine Frau zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das dauern wird ... du würdest es mir wirklich gestatten?" „Natürlich! Und da das jetzt geklärt ist, solltest du dir überlegen wen du mitnehmen möchtest! Außerdem denke ich, dass dir eine kleine Reise gut tun wird", sie legte ihre Hand auf meinen Bauch und lächelte mich verschmitzt an, „du hast nämlich in letzter Zeit ordentlich zugelegt!" „Arwen!", ich sah meine Frau empört an, musste ihr aber im Stillen Recht geben. Die Zeit, die ich am Schreibtisch verbracht hatte, hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Faramir schmunzelte und ergriff das Wort nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. „Du solltest nicht so viele mitnehmen. Ich habe das Gefühl, du wirst in diesem Fall mit wenigen Männern mehr erreichen, als wenn du eine ganze Armee mitnimmst!" „Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt! Aber wen soll ich mitnehmen? Ich habe zu den Männern meiner Garde noch nicht soviel Vertrauen, dass ich sie mit einer solchen Aufgabe betrauen möchte. Sie sind alle viel zu jung und zu unerfahren." Arwen blickte demonstrativ an die reich verzierte Decke des Thronsaals und Faramir hatte seinen Blick betont unschuldig aus dem Fenster gerichtet. "Schon gut, ich habe verstanden", rief ich lachend, „ich werde Gimli und Legolas eine Nachricht zukommen lassen! Hoffentlich erreicht sie sie rechtzeitig!" Am nächsten Tag saß ich in meinem Arbeitszimmer und betrachtete die beiden Nachrichten, die ich aufgesetzt hatte. Eine für Gimli und eine für Legolas. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass die beiden wieder in ihrer Heimat waren, denn sonst wüsste ich nicht wo ich suchen sollte und dann müsste ich auch andere Männer auswählen, die mich begleiten sollten. Denn eines war klar. Ich konnte nicht allzu lange auf sie warten. Ich wollte in spätestens zwei Wochen aufbrechen und bis dahin mussten beide hier eingetroffen sein. Schweren Herzens versiegelte ich beide Briefe und brachte sie zu dem Boten, der sie überbringen sollte.

Als das erledigt war, stieg ich auf einen der Wachttürme und beobachtete, wie der Bote eiligst über die offene Ebene ritt. Ich sah ihm nach, bis ich ihn nur noch als kleinen schwarzen Fleck wahrnehmen konnte, dann drehte ich mich um und sah in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Aber ich konnte den Ausblick nicht lange genießen, denn plötzlich fing eine der Wachen an zu schreien. „Hoheit, der Bote hat irgendjemanden getroffen!" Ich wirbelte herum und versuchte etwas aus dieser Entfernung zu erkennen. Aber alles was ich erkennen konnte, waren zwei Flecke. „Sollen wir dem Boten nachreiten?" Die Wache sah mich fragend an. „Nein, bis ihr da seid, ist es ohnehin zu spät." Aufmerksam beobachtete ich weiterhin die Flecke in der Ferne und nach einigen endlos anmutenden Minuten setzten sich beide wieder in Bewegung. Einer von der Stadt weg und der andere bewegte sich zielstrebig auf die Stadt zu. Ich schirmte meine Augen mit der Hand von der Sonne ab, um besser sehen zu können. Aber es dauerte lange, bis ich die verschwommen Umrisse des Reiters erkennen konnte. Aber immerhin konnte ich erkennen, dass er ein weißes Pferd ritt ... und blonde Haare hatte ... sehr lange, blonde Haare. „Bei Illuvatar! Ist das möglich?" Die Wachen sahen mich entgeistert an. Der Reiter war unterdessen immer näher gekommen und jetzt konnte ich ihn genau erkennen.

„Er ist es tatsächlich!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ ich die verdutzten Wachen stehen und rannte hinunter zum Palast. Kaum hatte ich den Hof erreicht, als die berittene Gestalt auch schon im Torbogen erschien. „Legolas, mellon nin!", rief ich aus. „Das muss Gedankenübertragung gewesen sein!" Der Elb blickte mich von seinem Pferd herab schmunzelnd an. „Das, oder Schicksal!" Mit einer eleganten Bewegung sprang er von seinem Pferd. Kaum hatten die Füße des Elben den Boden berührt, rannte ich auf ihn zu und riss ihn in eine stürmische Umarmung. Legolas lies einen überraschten Laut über seine Lippen kommen, war aber ansonsten zu keiner Reaktion fähig. „Aragorn ... ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen", keuchte der Elb nach einer Weile, „aber ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!" „Wie? Oh ... bitte entschuldige", ich ließ den nach Luft schnappenden Elben betreten los. Legolas rang nach Atem und blickte mich dann staunend an. „Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass Menschen solche Kräfte entwickeln können. Wirklich, ich war mir sicher, du würdest mir meine Rippen brechen." Ich hustete verlegen und suchte dann nach einer Antwort. Schlussendlich fand ich eine. „Nun, nimm es als Revanche dafür, dass du mir immer so hart auf den Rücken schlägst, dass ich glaube, der Länge nach auf den Boden zu fliegen ... mit dem Gesicht voran", grinste ich ihm entgegen. Der Düsterwaldelb blickte leicht verlegen zu Seite und räusperte sich, kurz bevor er sein Gesicht wieder mir zuwendete und mich anlächelte. „Ich sag es doch ... ihr Menschen seid einfach zu zerbrechlich! Haltet nicht mal einen freundschaftlichen Klaps aus." „Müsst ihr gerade sagen, Herr Elb! Ringt stöhnend nach Luft, wenn euch ein Mensch in eine zarte Umarmung zieht!" „Zarte Umarmung? Wenn du so etwas unter zart verstehst, dann wundert es mich wirklich, dass Arwen noch immer mit der zusammenlebt!" „Du ...", ich schlug im Spaß nach im, doch Legolas wich ohne große Mühen aus und wurde dann schlagartig wieder ernst. "Wir haben uns wirklich lange nicht gesehen ... Aragorn!" „Du hast Recht", ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter ... es ist viel zu lange her ... aber sag mir, was du in dieser Gegend machst ... ich wollte dir nämlich eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast." Der Elb wandte sich ab und fixierte die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend und dachte, ich könnte dir einen Besuch abstatten", antwortete er betont ungezwungen und betrachtete scheinbar interessiert seine Umgebung. Misstrauisch zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich kannte Legolas mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass er mir nicht die volle Wahrheit sagte, aber ich fragte nicht weiter nach. Er würde von selbst kommen und es mir erzählen, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Und ganz wie ich es vermutet hatte, wechselte er schnell das Thema, indem er meine Nachricht hochhielt. „Aragorn, bitte erklär mir das hier!" Er schwenkte den Brief vor meinem Gesicht hin und her. "Na ja, da gibt es nicht viel zu erklären", ich bedeutete Legolas mir zu folgen und erklärte ihm alles während wir liefen. „Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, möchtest du der Sache also selber auf den Grund gehen?", fragte er nachdem ich geendet hatte. „Ja, das haben mir Faramir und Arwen geraten", ich seufzte und machte eine kurze Pause bevor ich fortfuhr, „und ehrlich gesagt, brauche ich mal etwas Abwechslung." Legolas lächelte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Und wieso möchtest du Gimli und mich dabei haben?" „Nun, dich, Gimli und noch jemanden, den ich erst finden muss. Und zwar weil ihr die Einzigen seid denen ich vertraue ... außerdem habt ihr mehr Erfahrung was Kämpfe im freien Feld angeht ... und ihr würdet auch überleben, wenn wir voneinander getrennt werden ... ... und diese Voraussetzungen erfüllen nicht viele meiner Krieger, so bedauerlich ich das auch finde!" „Soweit verstehe ich dich ... aber was meintest du gerade? Du musst noch erst eine vierte Person finden?", er blickte mich leicht ungläubig an.

„Ja, ich brauche jemanden, der sich in allen Teilen Mittelerdes auskennt wie in seiner Westentasche ... ich bin zwar weit gereist ... aber anscheinend nicht weit genug, denn dort wo uns diese Reise wahrscheinlich hinführen wird, bin ich noch nie gewesen ... und wenn dann nur auf der Durchreise", ich machte eine Pause und lachte einmal kurz auf, „ich erzähle dir das alles und dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal, ob du mich überhaupt begleiten möchtest!" Legolas blickte mich beinahe gekränkt an. „Natürlich werde ich dich begleiten, Aragorn", erwiderte er, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Aber nur, wenn du auch wirklich keine anderen Verpflichtungen hast", antwortete ich besorgt. Immerhin war Legolas Prinz. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe keine wichtigen Verpflichtungen. Du kannst also frei über mich verfügen!", antwortete er mit einem undefinierbaren Unterton in der Stimme. „Gut, das ist sehr gut! Aber jetzt komm erst einmal mit hinein. Du bist bestimmt hungrig und außerdem musst du die anderen begrüßen!" Während wir uns unterhielten, hatte die untergehende Sonne der weißen Stadt einen feurig-goldenen Glanz verliehen und sagte mir, dass es Zeit für das Abendessen war. Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zu dem großen Speisesaal, wo ich gewöhnlich mit Arwen, Faramir und Eowyn zusammen speiste. Es wurde ein geselliger und sehr fröhlicher Abend. Wir erzählten uns viele Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit und mussten über so manche Begebenheit lachen. Außerdem war Legolas sehr begierig zu erfahren, was wir neues von den Hobbits gehört hatten und er wiederum erzählte uns von den vielen, teils äußerst kuriosen Begebenheiten, die er mit Gimli erlebt hatte. Aber irgendwann forderte die Müdigkeit ihren Tribut und wir zogen uns alle in unsere Räume zurück um zu ruhen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen viel zu schnell. Während Legolas und ich auf eine Nachricht von Gimli warteten, hielten wir in den Gasthäusern der Stadt bereits Ausschau nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten, der uns auf unserer Reise begleiten sollte, aber wir fanden keinen passenden. Dann, bereits fünf Tage nach Legolas' Ankunft in Minas Tirith stand plötzlich Gimli vor uns – viel früher als ich ihn erwartet hatte. „Gimli! Du bist schon hier?" „Gimli Gloinssohn", erwiderte der Zwerg würdevoll, „wie immer zu euren Diensten, Majestät!" Danach überzog ein breites Grinsen, das Gesicht des Zwergen und er ließ sich von mir bereitwillig umarmen. „Gimli, wie kommt es, dass du jetzt schon hier bist?" „Na, dein Bote hat mich auf halber Strecke abgefangen. Ich hatte nämlich ohnehin vor nach Minas Tirith zu kommen und danach wollte ich einen Abstecher ins Auenland machen. Aber jetzt werde ich dir natürlich meine Axt zur Seite stellen."

Gimli sah sich um: „Nun, dann fehlt ja nur noch das Spitzohr und es kann losgehen! Habe ich mir doch gleich gedacht, dass der wieder rumtrödelt. Das kommt nur, weil er nicht mehr mit mir zusammen ist ... und dabei hatte ich es beinahe geschafft einen vernünftigen Kerl aus ihm zu machen, aber er wollte ja unbedingt wieder in diesem spinnenverseuchten Wald", Gimli schüttelte sich. „Du irrst dich, Zwerg", ertönte eine melodische aber harte Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel und ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, „das Spitzohr ist bereits seit fünf Tagen hier!" „Wa...", Gimli sah erstaunt auf die Gestalt, die sich aus dem Dunkel der Gassen löste. „Legolas! Mein guter Freund! Lass dich umarmen!" Gimli rannte mit Geschrei auf den Elben zu und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Magengegend. „Ach? Auf einmal bin ich wieder ein guter Freund?", fragte der Elb gespielt beleidigt. „Gerade eben war ich noch ein rumtrödelndes Spitzohr!" Der Zwerg sah lachend zu ihm auf und auch Legolas konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Elb, du kennst mich doch! So bin ich nun mal!" „Ich weiß, Zwerg, und ich will dich kein Stück anders haben", sagte Legolas jetzt offen lachend. „Jetzt, wo wir ja alle versammelt sind, lasst uns den angebrochenen Abend nutzen, um uns weiter nach einem geeigneten Gefährten umsehen! Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Gimli braucht keine Pause, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen!" „Ein Zwerg muss nicht wieder zu Kräften kommen", antwortete Gimli entrüstet und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften, „aber von was für einem Gefährten redet ihr da?" Ich erklärte ihm mit knappen Worten meinen Plan. Gimli war – höflich ausgedrückt – schockiert. „Einfach einen wildfremden Kerl von der Straße mitnehmen? Hältst du das für klug, Aragorn?", fragte Gimli mich zweifelnd. „Ist es nicht besser, wenn du einen deiner Soldaten mitnimmst?" Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, erklärte Legolas ihm, warum ich niemanden aus meiner Wache mitnehmen wollte. Gimli verstand es zwar, aber man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie wenig er von dieser Idee hielt. Trotzdem folgte er Legolas und mir in das Wirtshaus. Es lag in einem der ersten Stadtringe und deswegen kehrten hier viele Reisende ein und auch manches merkwürdiges Gesindel. Es war das einzige Wirtshaus in dem Legolas und ich noch nicht unser Glück versucht hatten. Vielleicht würden wir ja hier fündig werden ... und wenn nicht, dann würden wir unsere Suche von vorn beginnen müssen.

Ich öffnete die Tür um in die Gaststube eintreten zu können. Auf Anraten von Faramir und Legolas hin hatte ich am Morgen meine Waldläuferkleidung wieder angelegt und deswegen zog mein Erscheinen nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich – überhaupt hatte mich heute nicht einer meiner Untertanen erkannt. Ich fühlte mich wie befreit. Meine Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich an das dämmrige, nebelige Licht zu gewöhnen, aber bald sah ich so gut wie draußen auf der Straße. Meine Freunde und ich sahen uns um - die Gaststube war gut besucht. „Es wird nichts bringen, wenn wir hier herumstehen und Maulaffen feilhalten", knurrte Gimli mir zu, „wir sollten den Wirt fragen, ob er uns jemanden empfehlen kann." Ich nickte zur Antwort und begab mich zielstrebig zur Theke. „He Wirt!" Der Wirt – ein dickbauchiger Kerl, mit großem Schnauzer, wenig Haaren, schmutzig-grauer Kleidung und weißer, fleckiger Schürze - blickte einmal in meine Richtung und kam dann zu mir herüber. Er musterte mich aufmerksam, erkannte mich aber nicht – das war gut. „Wat wollt ihr?" „Eine Information!" Der Wirt zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Informationen gib's hier nich'! Entweder ihr bestellt wat, oder ihr verschwindet", antwortete er barsch. „Wenn das so ist, nehme ich ein Bier und meine Gefährten", ich blickte fragend zu ihnen rüber. „Bier", grummelte Gimli und bedachte den unfreundlichen Wirt mit einigen bösen Blicken.

„Gut, zwei Krüge Bier ... und ..." „Einen Becher Wein", antwortete Legolas auf meine unausgesprochene Frage hin. Ihr habt es gehört, Wirt!" Der Wirt zog sich grummelnd zurück und brachte uns wenige Augenblicke später die bestellten Getränke. Als er einfach wieder gehen wollte, hielt ich ihn am Arm fest. „Wir haben etwas bei euch bestellt und jetzt hoffe ich, dass wir eine kleine Auskunft von euch bekommen werden", ich sprach freundlich aber bestimmt und der Wirt blieb stehen. „Also gut, wat wollt ihr", grummelte er in meine Richtung. „Wie gesagt, nur eine Information. Meine Gefährten und ich wollen demnächst eine kleine Reise unternehmen und brauchen noch einen vierten Mann. Dieser sollte sich in Mittelerde gut auskennen und auch über einige andere Talente verfügen", sagte ich unbestimmt. „Und ihr wollt, dass ich euch einen empfehle?" Ich beugte mich weiter zu ihm hin. „Nun, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass euch hier einiges zu Ohren kommt ... und ihr kennt bestimmt jemanden, der für eine gefährliche Reise in Frage kommt." „Welches Ziel hat die Reise denn? Ich muss schließlich wissen, wat für Talente der Kerl haben muss." „Das Ziel unserer Reise geht euch nichts an. Aber der Mann sollte flexibel sein und nicht dumm." „Hmm", der Wirt strich sich über seinen Bart, „dat ist schwierig. Viele der Leute, die ihr hier seht, sin' noch nich' weiter als Rohan gekommen und die Mutigsten sin' es auch nich'. Überhaupt sin' gute Leute schwer zu finden." Ich wandte mich enttäuscht ab: „Dann könnt ihr uns also auch nicht weiter helfen?" „Ich fürchte nein ............... dat heißt .... wartet!" Der Wirt rief mich wieder zurück, weil ich im Begriff stand die Schenke zu verlassen. Auf sein Rufen hin, kam ich zurück.

„Euch ist doch jemand eingefallen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, hab' nich' gleich an ihn gedacht, weil er sich wirklich darauf versteht nich' gesehen zu werden und aus den Gedanken der Menschen fast vollkommen zu verschwinden." Das hörte sich vielversprechend an. „Erzählt mir mehr über den Mann", bat ich den Wirt freundlich. „Tja ... da gib's nich viel zu erzählen ... der kam vor drei Tagen in strömenden Regen hier an. Seine Kleidung war vollkommen schwarz ... und wie der aussah! Dem Dreck nach zu urteilen, ist er einmal quer durch Mittelerde gelaufen. Hat hier nen Zimmer genommen ... ... sagte er wäre auf der Durchreise. Macht auch nen cleveren Eindruck auf mich ... aber ... der is echt furchteinflössend. Erinnert mich irgendwie ... an ... an einen Ringgeist." Das letzte Wort flüsterte er ängstlich.

Ich tauschte einen Blick mit Legolas und Gimli. Scheinbar waren wir am Ziel unserer Suche angekommen. „Und wo finden wir diesen Mann?" Der Wirt deutete mit dem Daumen in eine dunkle Ecke. „Dort hinten! Is' gar nicht zu verfehlen. Der sitzt nämlich immer alleine. Die anderen haben alle Angst vor ihm." Ich bezahlte die Getränke und zeigte mich außerdem für die Information erkenntlich und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zu der beschriebenen Ecke. Kurz vorher hielt der Wirt uns noch einmal auf. „Wenn sie ohnehin mit dem da reden, fragen sie ihn doch wie lange er noch bleiben will. Der vergrault mir nämlich die Kundschaft." Ich nickte dem Wirt gedankenversunken zu und setzte meinen Weg fort. Wenige Augenblicke später standen wir vor dem Tisch, an dem die gesuchte Person saß. Der Vergleich des Wirtes mit einem Ringgeist war gar nicht so unpassend, wie ich jetzt feststellen musste. Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet – schwarze, lederne Hose, schwarze Stiefel, schwarzes Hemd, schwarze Handschuhe und eine schwarze turbanähnliche Kopfbedeckung. Über dem Hemd und der Jacke trug er noch so etwas wie einen Poncho – auch in schwarz – und von seinem Gesicht waren nur die Augen zu sehen, über Mund und Nase hatte er ein schwarzes Tuch gewickelt. Vor ihm stand ein leerer Weinkrug. „Dürfen wir uns setzen?"

Der Mann hob provozierend langsam seinen Kopf und sah mich dann direkt an. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls pechschwarz. „Ich werde euch wohl kaum daran hindern können! Immerhin seid ihr drei gegen einen, mein Herr!" Er nahm langsam seine Füße von einem Stuhl, der ihm gegenüber stand und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Ich schob den Stuhl näher an den Tisch und setzte mich. Gimli und Legolas nahmen die anderen noch freien Stühle und setzten sich zu uns. „Nun", begann ich das Gespräch, „wir hätten euch wohl kaum zu einem Kampf aufs Messer herausgefordert, wenn ihr uns die Plätze nicht überlassen hättet." Der Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Damit war das Thema für ihn anscheinend beendet und er betrachtete äußerst interessiert die anderen Gäste. Ich räusperte mich und zog damit wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. „Es hat einen bestimmten Grund, warum wir uns zu euch gesetzt haben!" „Lasst mich raten", antwortete er ironisch und mit einer umfassenden Handbewegung, „es war nicht, weil hier die einzigen noch freien Plätze waren und ihr nicht so feige seid, wie der Rest dieser Herumtreiber", sagte er ohne mich anzusehen, dann fügte er erklärend hinzu, „ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch mit dem Wirt unterhalten habt, bevor ihr zu mir kamt. Also was wollt ihr? Macht es kurz, denn ich werde nicht mehr lange in dieser Stadt verweilen." „Gut, aber bevor ich euch genaueres erzähle, würde ich doch gerne euren Namen wissen", antwortete ich höflich.

Der schwarze Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe viele Namen. In dieser Gegend heiße ich Ionduath, der Sohn der Finsternis, aber im Allgemeinen nennt man mich nur den Kopfgeldjäger." Ich zog meine Augenbrauen nach oben. Kopfgeldjäger, es schien, wir waren hier auf die richtige Person gestoßen. „Und wie wollt ihr genannt werden?", fragte ich höflich. „Das bleibt euch überlassen. Wenn euch Kopfgeldjäger oder Ionduath nicht gefällt, könnt ihr mich auch noch Gwath-um (böser Schatten) oder Gwanu-dinen (leiser Tod) nennen. Meinen richtigen Namen werde ich euch zu meiner Sicherheit nicht verraten. Aber nun erzählt mir, warum ihr mit mir reden wolltet." „Meine Gefährten und ich wollen eine Reise unternehmen!" „Ach wirklich?", fragte er gelangweilt. „Und mich wollt ihr als Fremdenführer? Da muss ich euch enttäuschen ... so was interessiert mich nicht!" „Es wird keine gewöhnliche Reise ... unser Ziel ist eine Stadt am Rande der Grenzen von Gondor", ich senkte meine Stimme damit nicht alle mithören konnten. „Dort hat es einige Entführungen gegeben ... und die wollen wir aufklären!" Ich blickte Ionduath an und mir fiel auf, dass er mich nicht ansah. Unauffällig folgte ich seinem Blick und erkannte auch bald die Person, die er so eindringlich musterte – Legolas. Oder um es treffender auszudrücken: er ließ seine Blicke ungeniert über den Körper des Elben spazieren gehen. Legolas ließ nicht erkennen, ob er sich irgendwie gestört fühlte, oder ob er diese Blicke überhaupt wahrnahm und wenn er sie bemerkte, dann war ich mir auch nicht vollkommen sicher, ob er über ihre Bedeutung Bescheid wusste. „Nun?" Ich blickte Ionduath auffordernd an. Dieser konnte nur schwerlich sein Augenmerk von Legolas losreißen und ich war mir beinahe sicher, trotz des Tuches, das sein Gesicht verbarg, ein lüsternes Grinsen zu erkennen. Aber schlussendlich blickte er mir fest in die Augen. „Ihr wollt also, dass ich euch begleite und ein paar Entführungen aufkläre?" „Ja! Und außerdem handelt es sich nicht um ein paar Entführungen." Er winkte ab.

„Das macht für mich keinen Unterschied ... ob eine oder hundert ... es scheinen ja immer die Gleichen dahinter zu stecken. Aber sagt mir, warum ihr mich dabeihaben wollt!" „Ihr scheint von allen anderen am Besten dafür geeignet zu sein." „Na jetzt fühle ich mich aber geehrt", war die sarkastische Antwort. „Wisst ihr ... was einen Kopfgeldjäger ausmacht?", fragte er zischend und gab die Antwort kurz darauf selbst. „Sie werden dafür bezahlt Leute umzubringen, nicht um irgendwelche Kinder wiederzufinden. Und außerdem ... woher wollt ihr wissen, dass ich wirklich am Besten geeignet bin ... wenn ich mich nicht irre, habt ihr meine Fähigkeiten noch nicht testen können." „Ihr werdet uns also nicht behilflich sein!"

Ionduath lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe momentan nichts Großartiges zu tun. Und wer weiß ... wenn ihr mir die richtige Bezahlung bietet ...", sein Blick wandte sich in eindeutiger Absicht zu Legolas. Ich hörte Gimli lautstark nach Luft schnappen und auch auf Legolas' schönem Gesicht zeigte sich erstmals heute Abend eine Gefühlsregung. Aber gleich darauf hatte Ionduath Gimlis Axt an der Kehle. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, du erbärmlicher Mensch ...", weiter kam der Zwerg nicht, weil Legolas ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn bestimmt wieder auf den Stuhl zurückdrückte. „Lass es Gimli ... er ist es nicht wert, dass du dich so aufregst und deine Axt mit seinem Blut besudelst." Legolas versuchte Gimli wieder zu beruhigen. „Also hör mal, der wollte ...", knurrte Gimli, aber Legolas schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Wenn es wirklich das war, was er wollte, so wird er es nicht bekommen. Allerdings ließen wir ihn nicht ausreden." „Hmmm, kluger Elb! Nicht so stürmisch, wie der ungehobelte Zwerg! Aber euer Gefühlsausbruch war gar nicht so abwegig", erwiderte der Mann vage in Gimlis Richtung. „Doch wenn ich euch wirklich begleiten sollte ... gebe ich mich fürs Erste ..." er beugte sich so weit zu Legolas, dass Gimli augenblicklich seine Axt fester packte. Der Elb jedoch begegnete seinem Blick ruhig und gefasst als Ionduath mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht strich und dann einige Strähnen seines silberblonden Haares durch seine Finger laufen ließ.

„Fürs Erste ...", wiederholte Ionduath sich und auch ich ließ meine Hand jetzt zu meinem Schwert gleiten, „gebe ich mich mit ein paar Haarsträhnen von eurem süßen Begleiter zufrieden." „Ähhhh was?", Gimli ließ fassungslos seine Axt sinken und Ionduath blickte unschuldig in die Runde. „Ich brauche ein paar Haare um meinen Bogen auszubessern. Aber wie gesagt ... ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich euch begleite ... und solange wird dem Elb kein Härchen gekrümmt. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass ihr auf meine Hilfe zählen könnt", gähnte er, „denn solche Aufträge nehme ich nicht an ... wenn ihr jemanden hättet, den ich umbringen soll, in Ordnung ... aber ich bin doch kein Retter der Witwen und Waisen ... ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte, meine Herren ... und Herr Zwerg." Er bedachte den wütenden Gimli mit einem amüsierten Blick und stand auf. „Ihr werdet uns also nicht begleiten?", fragte ich vorsichtshalber und wurde mit einem genervten Blick bedacht. „Zum Balrog, seid ihr eigentlich immer so nervig?" Ich grinste.

„Nur wenn ich unbedingt etwas erreichen oder jemanden überzeugen will!" „Na dann kann ich mich aber geehrt fühlen", konterte der Kopfgeldjäger, „ ... aber damit ich endlich meine Ruhe habe ... ich werde es mir überlegen. Wenn ich kein lukrativeres Angebot bekomme ... ... ach", er winkte genervt ab, als ich seinem Blick abermals begegnete. „ Ich gebe euch in den nächsten Stunden Bescheid ... und keine Sorge, ich werde euch finden!" Langsam entfernte er sich von seinem Tisch und ging auf die Tür zu. Während ich ihn beobachtete, richtete Gimli das Wort an Legolas. „Sag mal, Legolas, warum hast du den Kerl nicht aufgespießt? Ich wusste ja, dass Elben es mit den Geschlechtern nicht so genau nehmen ... aber das du auch dazu gehörst...", der Zwerg schüttelte gespielt entrüstet seinen Kopf. „Gimli!", die empörte Stimme von Legolas hallte durch die Schenke. Die anderen Gäste nahmen von dem freundschaftlichen Streitgespräch, das jetzt entbrannte keine Kenntnis. Der Kopfgeldjäger war jedoch stehen geblieben und hatte sich umgedreht als Gimli anfing zu sprechen und hatte Legolas aufmerksam ... und wie mir schien auch etwas ungläubig gemustert. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass ich ihn beobachtete, verließ er schnell die Gaststube. Nachdem wir unsere Becher geleert hatten, machten wir uns ebenfalls auf den Weg.

Als wir vor das Gasthaus traten, war es bereits finstere Nacht. Legolas atmete tief durch und auch ich war dankbar der stickigen Luft in dem Raum entkommen zu sein, lediglich Gimli schien der Qualm überhaupt nichts ausgemacht zu haben und gemeinsam machten wir uns schweigend auf dem Weg zum Palast. Nachdem wir fünf Minuten schweigend gelaufen waren, brach Gimli das Schweigen. „Sag mal, Aragorn, du willst den doch nicht wirklich mitnehmen, oder?", brummte der Zwerg. „Es ist noch nichts entschieden. Letztendlich hängt alles von seiner Entscheidung ab. Und ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, ich hoffe, dass er uns begleitet." Gimli sah mich fassungslos an. „Was? Nachdem was der da drin abgezogen hat?", fragte der Zwerg entrüstet. „Ja, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch ... ich fand sein Benehmen auch sehr", ich suchte nach Worten, „... unpassend ... aber ich denke, er könnte uns sehr nützlich sein. Er scheint Verbindungen zu den Verbrechern haben und wird wahrscheinlich mehr aus ihnen herauskriegen ... und ich müsste mich schwer täuschen, wenn er nicht einige Verstecke kennt, die dieses Gesindel zeitweilig nutzt." „Dein Wort in den Ohren der Götter", grummelte Gimli und blickte dann zu Legolas – offensichtlich hoffte er auf Unterstützung, „und was sagst du zu diesem Kerl, Elb?" „Ich stimme Aragorn zu", sagte er schlicht. „WAS? Der Kerl wollte dir an die Wäsche gehen! Und ich bin mir sicher, er wird es bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit wieder versuchen, wenn er uns begleitet." Legolas verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Ich muss schon sagen, du scheinst ja sehr viel von mir zu halten, wenn du glaubst, ich könne es nicht einmal mit einem gewöhnlichen Menschen aufnehmen." „So meinte ich das nicht", antwortete der Zwerg kleinlaut, „aber Kopfgeldjäger arbeiten mit gefährlichen Tricks. Wer weiß, was der sich einfallen lässt, um sein Ziel zu erreichen." Legolas klopfte dem geknickten Zwerg versöhnlich auf die Schulter, das heißt, er versuchte Gimlis Schulter zu erreichen, aber weil er sich im Laufen nicht bücken wollte, erreichte Legolas nur seinen Helm. „Schon gut, Gimli, ich weiß ja, wie du es meinst und deine Sorge ehrt mich." Sofort erhellte ein grimmiges Lächeln Gimlis Gesicht.

„Ich verspreche dir, wenn der mitkommt, dann lasse ich euch keine Sekunde aus den Augen!" „Dann werdet ihr viel zu tun haben, **Herr** Zwerg", ertönte plötzlich eine samtige Stimme aus dem Dunkel. Kurz darauf löste sich eine geschmeidige, dunkle Gestalt von einer Mauer – es war Ionduath. Als er näher kam, bemerkte ich, dass er nicht gerade klein war – er war größer als Legolas und er bewegte sich so geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze. Außerdem hielt er ein Stück Pergament in der Hand, auf dem offensichtlich etwas geschrieben stand. „Ich werde euch begleiten, schon deswegen, um herauszufinden wie wachsam ein Zwerg ist", redete er weiter mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen. Ich ging nicht auf die Provokation ein, Gimli jedoch schien vor Zorn zu beben. „Wachsamer, als ein Kopfgeldjäger wie ihr, es euch vorstellen könntet", brauste Gimli auf. Der Angesprochene zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und kam in meine Richtung gelaufen, um mit mir zu reden. Ich konnte mir auch schon denken, worüber er reden wollte. „Ich freue mich aufrichtig, dass ihr euch dazu entschlossen habt, uns zu begleiten. Und was eure Bezahlung angeht ...", aber er ließ mich nicht zu Ende reden.

„Das regeln wir, wenn der Auftrag erledigt ist. Ich kann hier schließlich schlecht sagen, wie teuer euch meine Dienste werden und Stundenlohn nehme ich nicht. Außerdem will ich euch nicht mehr berechnen, als ich tatsächlich geleistet habe. Wann wollt ihr aufbrechen?" „In ... äh ... zwei Tagen!" Dieser Kopfgeldjäger war unglaublich. „Gut, in zwei Tagen bei Sonnenaufgang vor dem Tor, ich werde da sein! Und jetzt möchte ich die kleine Schönheit hier, um eine Anzahlung bitten", er ging fordernd auf Legolas zu, aber bevor er auf Armeslänge herangekommen war, hielt der Elb ihm ausdruckslos einige Haarsträhnen entgegen. „Kluges Kerlchen ... hast meine Worte nicht vergessen", er nahm die Haare in Empfang und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ach und Zwerg, passt gut auf euren Elb auf ... es gibt immer noch so viele böse Geschöpfe in Mittelerde ... eins davon bin ich", seine Augen blitzten unheilvoll als er sich zu Gimli umwandte und ich fragte mich, ob ich wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.


	2. Ankunft in Caras Morn

**Kapitel 2: Ankunft in Caras Morn**

Auf geht's in die zweite Runde ... aber erst kommen die Antworten auf eure Reviews. Ach ... übrigens ... plant eine etwas längere Lesezeit ein ... dieses Kapitel umfasst nämlich unglaubliche 18 Seiten! (Ja, für mich ist diese Länge phänomenal *gg*)

@frostilyy: Glückwunsch! Du bist der erste Reviewer! *g* Und wie du siehst, geht's jetzt weiter. Ich hoffe, ich habe für deinen Geschmack schnell genug ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen.

@Lady-of-Gondor: Spannend? Jetzt schon? Es ist doch noch gar nichts passiert! Aber es freut mich, wenn dir die Geschichte bereits gefällt.

@LocaInferna: Hallöchen! *Grins* Wenn mich jetzt nicht alles täuscht hast du nur ein Artwork zu Ionduath gesehen! (Ich habe mich übrigens endlich festgelegt, was für ein Geschlecht „ES" hat! *gg*) Genau vor mir liegt gerade die aufgemotzte bildliche Version von Ionduath! Diesmal erkennt man mehr als nur seine Augen ... und er sieht auch nicht mehr so steif aus. ;-) Ich darf also nicht nett zu ihnen sein? Gut, Atropos hat jetzt innerhalb von zwei Wochen die ganze Story umgekrempelt! Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor, so eine richtig schöne plüschig-rosa Liebesgeschichte zu schreiben, mit ´ner ordentlichen Portion Sex (und rate mal wer da was mit wem gehabt hätte ;-)), versteht sich ... aber nein! Du willst ja nicht! Wegen dir müssen jetzt alle leiden! ... aber ich nehme an, dass ist ganz in deinem Interesse, oder? 

@Siri: Was glaubst du denn, was Ionduath als Bezahlung haben möchte? ^-°  Einen heißen Ritt? ... fragt sich bloß auf was ... oder auf wem! *sfg*

@Goldmond: ... ich hoffe die Charakterentwicklung des Kopfgeldjägers wird dich nicht enttäuschen. Hmm ... mit den Titel geht es mir wie dir. Wenn der Titel sch*** ist, lese ich vielleicht noch die Inhaltsangabe ... und wenn da nichts vernünftiges steht, landet die Geschichte gleich auf der Datenmüllhalde. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!

@Mary-J/Severin: Ihr zwei seid doch keine Nervensägen! *gg* TV habe ich übrigens gleich nachdem ich euer Rewu erhalten habe upgedatet! *gg* Vielleicht habt ihr das ja schon gefunden ... habe aber noch kein Review von euch erhalten.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Genau zwei Tage später, kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Stadttor. Arwen, Faramir und Eowyn begleiteten uns, um sich zu verabschieden. Einige Meter vom Tor entfernt setzten wir uns auf einen Felsen, um auf unseren noch fehlenden Begleiter zu warten.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass er wirklich kommt?", Faramir sah mich fragend an.

„Ich denke schon ... er sah nicht wie jemand aus, der leere Versprechungen macht ... in keiner Hinsicht ...", antwortete ich leicht abwesend.

„Mir gefällt das nicht. Einfach einen Fremden mitzunehmen ... noch dazu einen Kopfgeldjäger", Eowyns Augen blitzten. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie uns gerne begleitet hätte, aber Faramir hatte ihr nachdrücklich klar gemacht, dass das nicht ginge.

Arwen, die neben mir saß, sah mich aufmerksam an.

„Ich teile Eowyns Meinung ... aber wenn du glaubst, dass er der Richtige ist ... dann vertraue ich deiner Entscheidung."

Lächelnd blickte ich in ihr Gesicht.

„Ich denke, er wird uns nützlich sein. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich ihm vertraue ... jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht."

„Vertrauen! Pah! Dem vertraue ich nicht mal, wenn er unbewaffnet ist und ich ein ganzes Waffenarsenal in meiner Reichweite habe", brummte Gimli und entlockte Legolas, der bei den Pferden stand ein leichtes Lächeln. Ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass den Elb irgendetwas bedrückte.

Plötzlich hob Legolas den Kopf und sah nach Norden. „Er kommt!"

Aufmerksam blickten wir alle, in die von Legolas angedeutete Richtung und konnten einen winzigen, schwarzen Fleck in der Ferne ausmachen, der langsam näher kam. Als die aufgehende Sonne gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über das Land schickte, war er so nahe gekommen, dass wir ihn erkennen konnten. Genau wie vor zwei Tagen, war er wieder komplett in schwarz gekleidet, aber jetzt trug er zusätzlich noch einen weiten, schwarzen Umhang, der ihn vollständig umhüllte, so dass man seinen Körper nur erahnen konnte. Das Pferd, das ihn trug war ein großer, stolzer, schwarzer Hengst.

„Hmm ... welch Empfangskomitee", sagte Ionduath als er nahe genug herangekommen war, „und dann auch noch mit drei so liebreizenden Damen ... Myladies!" Er verbeugte sich leicht auf seinem Pferd, dann blickte er in Legolas' Richtung und stutzte. 

„Oh verzeiht ... ihr seid's Elb! Ich habe euch gar nicht erkannt". Dies entlockte Legolas ein verärgertes Schnauben und einen bösen Blick in Richtung des Kopfgeldjägers.

„Wenigstens ist der Kerl pünktlich", grummelte Gimli leise und kaum hörbar, aber der Kopfgeldjäger schien ihn doch zu verstehen.

„Haben sie mir etwas zu sagen, Herr Zwerg?", fragte er leise knurrend.

„Nein, ich habe ihnen absolut nichts zu sagen ... außer: Benehmen sie sich! Und hören sie auf mich Herr Zwerg zu nennen!", fauchte Gimli ihn an.

„Tztztz, das waren jetzt gleich zwei Dinge, die sie mir zu sagen hatten, **Herr Zwerg**."

„Ich sagte, sie sollen mich nicht so nennen!"

„Na, dann sagen sie mir doch ihren richtigen Namen!"

Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass wir uns ihm in dem Wirtshaus überhaupt nicht vorgestellt hatten. Ich war mir zwar sicher, dass er unsere Namen gehört hatte, aber er würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht benutzen, bevor wir uns vorstellten. Deswegen sprang ich auf und stellte mich zwischen Gimli und Ionduath.

„Verzeiht, eine Unachtsamkeit meinerseits! Dies ist Gimli Glóinssohn", ich deute auf den Zwerg, „und das ist Legolas Grünblatt aus dem Düsterwald. Und ich bin Aragorn, ein einfacher Waldläufer!" Ich hielt es nicht für nötig den Kopfgeldjäger über mein Amt zu informieren.

Der schwarze Reiter musterte Legolas eindringlich.

„Legolas Grünblatt? Thranduils Sohn?"

Legolas nickte nur knapp und Ionduath pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Sieh an, sieh an ... da reite ich auf meine alten Tage ja noch in edler Gesellschaft ... wenn meine arme Mutter das geahnt hätte ... der König von Gondor, ein Prinzlein, und Glóinsgör, der Zwerg!", ich war unangenehm davon überrascht, dass er wusste wer ich war. Aber ich konnte mir denken, dass er Nachforschungen über seine Auftraggeber angestellt hatte.

Gimli sog hart die Luft ein, als er seinen Namen derart verunstaltet hörte, beherrschte sich aber.

„Nun ... Aragorn", er betonte meinen Namen auf eine merkwürdige Art, „wenn wir unseren Bestimmungsort in diesem Jahr noch erreichen wollen, dann sollten wir mal so langsam aufbrechen."

Er hatte Recht. Wir mussten uns wirklich langsam auf den Weg machen. Ich verabschiedete mich von meiner Frau und meinen Freunden. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass Eowyn den Kopfgeldjäger nachdenklich musterte und auch Arwen betrachtete ihn interessiert.

„Sagt, mein Herr", sprach Eowyn Ionduath plötzlich an, „sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?" Der Kopfgeldjäger drehte sich zu ihr und musterte jetzt seinerseits die blonde Frau.

„Das bezweifele ich stark ... eine solche Schönheit würde ich bestimmt nicht vergessen."

„Ihr kommt mir aber trotzdem sehr bekannt vor ... ich könnte schwören, ich habe euch schon einmal gesehen", beharrte Eowyn.

„Völlig unmöglich!", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger und wandte sich von Eowyn ab. Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt. Eowyn war jedoch längst noch nicht zufrieden und wollte gerade weiterreden, als Faramir sie an der Schulter packte und den Kopf schüttelte. Jetzt war Eowyn zwar ruhig, aber dafür stand Arwen auf und musterte den Kopfgeldjäger.

„Mir kommt ihr aber auch irgendwie bekannt vor", flüsterte Arwen mit angestrengtem Gesicht.

„Vollkommen unmöglich!", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger noch einmal, „ich bin das erste Mal in Minas Tirith gewesen! Und mit Elben verkehre ich auch nicht häufig!", setzte er noch mit einem Blick auf die spitzen Ohren meiner Frau hinzu. Ich warf dem Kopfgeldjäger, der sich das schwarze Tuch weiter ins Gesicht zog, einen misstrauischen Blick zu und half dann Gimli hinter Legolas aufs Pferd. Ionduath beobachtete uns mit amüsiert glitzernden Augen.

„Hebt ihn nicht zu schwungvoll hinauf, Aragorn ... sonst segelt Glóinsgör auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunter!"

„Hör nicht hin, Gimli. Er will dich nur provozieren", flüsterte Legolas, als Gimli bedrohlich anfing zu knurren.

„Und das gelingt ihm verdammt gut ... ich schwöre dir, wenn der so weiter macht, ist er schneller einen Kopf kürzer, als er gucken kann!"

„Dafür bräuchtet ihr aber eine Leiter, Glóinsgör! Sonst kommt ihr nicht einmal annähernd in die Nähe meines Halses", Ionduath hatte sein Pferd langsam neben das von Legolas gelenkt und die gemurmelten Worte des Zwerges offensichtlich gehört.

Kopfschüttelnd schwang ich mich in den Sattel meines Pferdes. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Einen letzten Blick auf meine Stadt werfend, ritt ich los. Ionduath folgte nicht sofort, sondern stieß zuerst einen scharfen Pfiff aus.

Überrascht drehten wir uns um und konnten gerade noch sehen, wie ein Falke aus den naheliegenden Bäumen geflogen kam und sich auf der Schulter unseres Begleiters niederließ. Jetzt erst setzte auch Ionduath sein Pferd in Bewegung und folgte uns.

Über eine Stunde ritt Ionduath schweigend hinter uns, dann schloss er auf und ritt neben mir.

„Ich möchte nicht neugierig erscheinen, aber würdet ihr mir jetzt erzählen, wohin die Reise geht und welchen genauen Zweck sie hat?"

„Wir reiten nach Gobel Tress. Vor einigen Wochen verschwanden viele Kinder spurlos aus der Stadt. Wir wollen herausfinden was mit ihnen geschehen ist", ich blickte Ionduath an, „kennt ihr die Stadt?"

„Hmm? Ja! Ich habe sie einmal besucht. Sie liegt zwischen den Flüssen Ciril und Ringló ... genau an der Stelle, wo sie sich zum Edhellond vereinigen. Mehr ein großes Dorf als eine richtige Stadt. Krieger leben dort nicht, die meisten Einwohner sind Bauern oder Händler. Lediglich der Stadthalter, wenn Mann ihn denn so nennen kann, befehligt ein paar Söldner ... zu seinem Schutz."

„Aha. Nun, das wusste ich nicht ... wisst ihr noch mehr über die Stadt?"

Ionduath zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht wirklich ... ich war nur kurz in dieser Stadt ... hatte einen Auftrag zu erledigen."

„Und danach hatte Gobel Tress wahrscheinlich mindestens einen Einwohner weniger", flüsterte Gimli zu Legolas. Ionduath hörte das zwar, ging aber nicht weiter auf die Stichelei ein sondern erzählte mehr von dem, was er wusste.

„Die Bewohner sind Fremden gegenüber ziemlich misstrauisch ... jetzt wahrscheinlich noch mehr ... es wird schwer für euch werden, dort Informationen zu sammeln. Außerdem sind es nicht unbedingt die Mutigsten. Ich denke, selbst wenn sie wissen, wer hinter den Entführungen steckt, werden sie euch nichts sagen."

Als er nicht weiterredete, fragte ich ihn etwas.

„Könnt ihr mir etwas über den Stadthalter sagen? Meine Berater wussten nicht sehr viel über ihn."

„Kein Wunder, er ist erst vor drei Monaten gewählt worden, der vorherige Stadthalter ist plötzlich verstorben ... und bevor ihr etwas sagt, Glóinsgör, ich war vier Monate vor seinem Tod in der Stadt. Über den neuen Stadthalter kann ich euch nur das sagen, was ich gehört habe. Er soll ein ziemlich schmieriger, zwielichtiger Typ sein, mit einem fatalen Hang zum Luxus ... leider ist Gobel Tress alles andere als reich und ich nehme an, das wurmt ihn gewaltig. Mehr kann ich euch leider nicht erzählen."

„Das ist immerhin schon etwas ... denn Rest werden wir hoffentlich herausfinden, wenn wir in Gobel Tress angekommen sind." Ich blickte zum Himmel, wo die Sonne unaufhaltsam ihre Bahnen zog und lenkte dann meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ionduath, auf dessen Schulter immer noch der Falke saß.

„Euren wahren Namen werdet ihr uns nicht verraten, oder?"

„Wieso? Gefällt euch Ionduath nicht, oder ist euch der Name zu lang?"

Ich seufzte.

„Es würde uns dann nur leichter fallen euch zu vertrauen."

Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich, als er mich jetzt ansah.

„Wer sagt euch, dass ihr mir vertrauen sollt?"

„Schon gut, schon gut! Wenn ihr nicht wollt, lasst es bleiben."

Eine Weile ritten wir schweigend weiter, dann richtete Legolas das Wort an unseren dunklen Begleiter.

„Wie ruft ihr den Vogel? Oder hat er auch einen Decknamen?", fragte Legolas leicht ironisch.

Ionduath lachte leise.

„Sieh an, Prinzlein ... ihr habt ja Humor! Aber nein, mein Falke hat keinen Decknamen ... ich rufe ihn Alagos!"

Der Vogel legte seinen Kopf schief, als er seinen Namen aus dem Munde seines Herren hörte.

„Revio!" (Flieg!), befahl Ionduath und Alagos erhob sich in die Lüfte.

„Ihr sprecht elbisch?", fragte Legolas während er dem Vogel hinterher blickte. 

„Ein paar Sätze ...", war alles was Ionduath dazu sagte. Aufmerksam beobachtete er wie Alagos langsam wieder auf den Boden zuflog und sich zu guter Letzt auf der Schulter von Legolas niederließ. Das Tier legte seinen Kopf schief und nahm dann eine Strähne des blonden Haares in den Schnabel, um daran herumzuzupfen. Legolas betrachtete den Vogel interessiert, während Gimli ihn mit Abscheu musterte.

„Es scheint, als würde Alagos euch mögen, Prinzlein", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger lachend, danach ritt er schweigend hinter uns und ließ sich etwas zurückfallen.

„Der ist mir immer noch nicht geheuer", flüsterte Gimli und drehte sich leicht, um ein Auge auf Ionduath zu haben.

„Er spricht elbisch", antwortete Legolas, aber Gimli schnaubte.

„Du sagst das so, als würden nur Gute elbisch sprechen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er nur die Befehle für seinen Vogel auf elbisch kann ... vielleicht hat er den Falken ja einem Elben gestohlen!"

„Es mich sehr überrascht. Er machte auf mich anfangs nicht den Eindruck als würde er mit elbischen Dingen verkehren."

In Gedanken stimmte ich Legolas zu.

~*~*~

Der Rest des Tages verlief, genau wie der Vormittag, ereignislos. Wir erreichten den Gilrain noch am Abend und schlugen in einer kleinen Senke unser Lager auf. Auch in der Nacht geschah nichts weiter, wenn man von den Sticheleien absah, die Ionduath immer wieder für Gimli übrig hatte, und so machten wir uns am nächsten Morgen noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg nach Gobel Tress. Wir erreichten die kleine Stadt am späten Nachmittag und ich musste feststellen, dass Ionduath recht gehabt hatte. Es war wirklich eher ein kleines Dorf als eine Stadt.

Unter den misstrauischen Blicken der Dorfbewohner ritten wir zum Wohnsitz des Stadthalters.

„Es ist so ruhig hier, beinahe wie auf einem Friedhof", sagte Legolas, „ich sehe hier nicht ein einziges Kind und wenn, dann werden sie sofort von ihren Eltern ins Haus geholt, sobald wir vorbeireiten."

„Kannst du es ihnen verübeln?", fragte ich leise, „sie haben Angst, dass noch mehr Kinder entführt werden."

Nach zehn Minuten erreichten wir das Haus des Stadthalters und stiegen ab. Die Eingangstür wurde von zwei bulligen Soldaten bewacht, die uns zuerst nicht vorbeilassen wollten. Erst als ich sagte, wer ich war, ließen sie uns ein und wir wurden sofort zum Stadthalter geführt.

Das Gespräch mit dem Stadthalter konnte man eigentlich in wenigen Sätzen zusammenfassen, da er uns eigentlich nichts anderes erzählte, als der Bote, der uns aufgesucht hatte. Was mir aber auffiel war, dass er sich scheute über die besagten Männer zu sprechen.

„Wissen sie, Hoheit ... ich habe diese Männer eigentlich kaum gesehen ... es war ja ziemlich dunkel ... "

„Und was wollten diese Männer von euch?"

„Ähm ... nun ja ... sie waren ziemlich ungehobelt ... wollten Geld von mir ... Gobel Tress ist sehr arm, wissen sie ... und da habe ich sie rauswerfen lassen!", er vollführte eine Drehung und meine Ohren konnten das Geklimper der vielen kleinen Goldkettchen vernehmen, die um den Hals des Stadthalters hingen.

„Verstehe", erwiderte ich vorsichtig, „war an den Männern irgendetwas Auffälliges?"

„Hmm ... also jetzt wo sie es sagen ... die trugen alle so ein seltsames Amulett ... und waren alle in schwarz gekleidet ... ziemlich vermummt ... ungefähr so wie euer finsterer Begleiter dort!", er deutete mit einem unbehaglichen Blick auf den Kopfgeldjäger, der an der Wand lehnte und den Stadthalter spöttisch anblickte.

„Könnt ihr das Amulett vielleicht näher beschreiben?"

Der Stadthalter tippte sich ans Kinn und fuhr mit einem Finger über seine Unterlippe.

„Also ... es war schwarz ... und es waren Schriftzeichen darauf ... und ... irgendein Tier ... ich weiß aber nicht mehr welches ... ... nein es fällt mir nicht mehr ein ... tut mir Leid! Oder ... da war noch was ... der Anführer von ihnen hinkte ... ziemlich stark sogar ..."

„Danke, das hat uns sehr weitergeholfen ... wir werden uns dann in der Stadt umsehen ... und bitte zu niemandem ein Wort, wer wir sind!"

„Das versteht sich von selbst, Hoheit ... aber bitte setzen sie mich von eventuellen Fortschritten in Kenntnis!"

Ich nickte zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte und lief, gefolgt von meinen Gefährten, zur Tür.

Als wir wieder vor dem Gebäude standen, machte Gimli seinem Ärger Luft.

„Von wegen arm! Der hatte an seinem Körper genug Wertgegenstände, um alle Bewohner des Einsamen Berges für eine Woche durchzufüttern! Von seiner Kleidung mal ganz zu schweigen! Ich habe noch nie so viele wertvolle Stoffe auf einmal gesehen! Ein bodenloser Lügner ist dieser Kerl!"

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Ionduath das Wort.

„Er ist kein Lügner, Glóinsgör! Er hat nur gesagt, Gobel Tress wäre arm ... er hat nie gesagt, er wäre arm!"

„Es-heißt-Glóinssohn, du **Mensch**", knurrte Gimli gefährlich leise.

„Aragorn? Wir sollten uns in der Stadt umsehen solange, es noch hell ist ... und irgendjemand muss für eine Unterkunft sorgen", sagte Legolas, um weitere Streitereien zu unterbinden.

„Du hast Recht, Legolas. Am Stadteingang war ein Gasthaus ... vielleicht finden wir da eine Unterkunft."

„Das werde ich regeln", Ionduath trat einen Schritt vor, „ich werde dann die Pferde auch gleich mitnehmen."

Ich nickte.

„Wir werden erst einmal eine Nacht hier bleiben."

„In Ordnung ... irgendwelche bestimmten Wünsche was die Zimmeraufteilung angeht?"

„Ja! Ich will nicht mit euch zusammen in einen Raum!", giftete Gimli.

„Oh ... das trifft mich aber hart, Glóinsgör", sagte Ionduath gespielt enttäuscht, „ich dachte wir könnten die Nacht zusammen verbringen und Geschichten austauschen ... oder andere Dinge!"

Bevor Gimli sich darauf einen Reim machen konnte, hatte Ionduath die Pferde von Legolas und mir an den Zügeln gepackt und lief zum Dorfeingang. Sein Pferd trottete ihm brav hinterher. Als er schon beinahe außer Rufweite war, begriff Gimli plötzlich was Ionduath da gesagt hatte und schrie ihm wütend hinterher.

„Ihr widerlicher ... dreckiger ... Bastard!"

„Beruhige dich Gimli. Spar dir deine Kräfte lieber für die Spurensuche", versuchte Legolas seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen.

„Die erste Entführung hat dort hinten am Waldrand stattgefunden", ich deutete in die entsprechende Richtung. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir dort anfangen zu suchen, denn ich fürchte es wird nicht viel bringen die Dorfbewohner zu befragen. Sie ergreifen die Flucht sobald sie uns nur sehen!"

Gimli und Legolas stimmten mir zu und wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg.

Wie ich befürchtet hatte, waren keine Spuren mehr zu erkennen. Es war schließlich schon etwas länger her. Lediglich ein paar Stofffetzen an Büschen sagten uns, dass hier jemand langgelaufen war, aber die konnten auch neuer sein.

„Die Sonne geht gleich vollkommen unter, dann werden wir überhaupt nichts mehr sehen", schnaufte Gimli, der langsam zu mir gelaufen kam. Legolas suchte in einiger Entfernung den Waldrand ab.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Suche für heute abbrechen und diesen verdammten Kopfgeldjäger suchen. Ich habe Hunger!"

Gimli sah mich auf eine Antwort wartend an, ich blickte jedoch zu Legolas, der plötzlich in die Hocke gegangen war und etwas aus dem Gras hob.

„Hast du etwas gefunden, Legolas?"

„Ja!"

„Wah? Das ist doch wirklich unglaublich ... an der Stelle war ich vor fünf Minuten ... und da war absolut nichts!", rief Gimli.

„Du bist ja auch ein Zwerg!", antwortete Legolas als würde es alle Fragen beantworten.

Ich klopfte Gimli beschwichtigend auf die Schulter und lief zu Legolas, um mir seine Entdeckung anzusehen.

„Hier", er hielt mir seine geöffnete Hand entgegen, „das lag dort. Es muss schon etwas länger da liegen, weil Gras darüber gewachsen ist. An dem Busch dort hängen auch einige Stofffetzen ... soweit ich das jetzt noch erkennen kann, waren die mal blau."

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich das Amulett, das der Elb gefunden hatte. Es war rund, glatt und vollkommen schwarz. Es zeigte ein Dreieck, mit einer Schlange und an den Rändern waren alte Schriftzeichen eingeritzt.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen, oder ihr vielleicht?"

Legolas schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Könnte es das Amulett sein, das der Stadthalter beschrieben hat?", Legolas blickte mich fragend an.

„Gib mal her", knurrte Gimli und nahm mir das Amulett aus der Hand, um es nachdenklich zu betrachten, „nein ... diese Zeichen habe ich noch nie gesehen ... ... aber wir könnten ja unseren hochgeschätzten Kopfgeldjäger fragen", fügte Gimli noch sarkastisch hinzu und schrak zusammen als eine Stimme aus dem Dunkeln ertönte.

„Was wollt ihr mich fragen, Glóinsgör?" Wir drehten uns in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und erkannten Ionduath, der langsam auf uns zulief.

„Legolas hat etwas im Gras gefunden. Ein Amulett ... vielleicht könnt ihr uns sagen um was es sich handelt", sprach ich schnell, bevor Gimli wieder anfangen konnte herumzuschreien und reichte dem Kopfgeldjäger das Amulett. Dieser drehte und wendete es.

„Hmm ... also ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen ... diese Symbole habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen ..."

„Wir glauben, dass es sich um eins der Amulette handelt, die uns der Stadthalter beschrieben hat", setzte ich ihn von unserer Annahme in Kenntnis.

„Nein, das kann ich ganz klar verneinen. Das was der Stadthalter gesehen hat, sind andere Amulette gewesen", erwiderte der Kopfgeldjäger fest und ohne von dem Amulett aufzusehen.

Wir blickten ihn fragend an und er griff daraufhin seufzend unter seinen Umhang, um ein Amulett ans Tageslicht zu befördern. Es war schwarz, rund und zeigte eine schwarze Rose und eine Raubkatze.

„Wie kommt ihr an so ein Amulett?", Legolas blickte den Kopfgeldjäger fragend an und dieser stöhnte.

„Ich wusste doch gleich, ich hätte meine Nase aus euren Angelegenheiten raushalten sollen. ... aber was soll's ... die Amulette, die der Stadthalter gesehen hat, sind die Kennzeichen der Kopfgeldjäger ... jeder besitzt sein eigenes individuelles Zeichen. Es ist sozusagen ein Ersatz für den Nachnamen. Auf ihnen ist immer eine Pflanze und ein Tier zu sehen, lediglich Form und Farbe sind immer gleich. Und wenn meine Annahme richtig ist, solltet ihr euch das Gesicht des Stadthalters gut einprägen ... er wird wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange leben!"

„Wieso?", Gimli verstand gar nichts mehr und ich auch nicht.

„Glóinsgör ... ihr seid doch wirklich so was von ... ... aber gut ... ich denke, er hat ein paar Kopfgeldjäger angeheuert, um den vorherigen Stadthalter aus dem Weg zu räumen und sich dann geweigert zu zahlen ... niemand prellt einen Kopfgeldjäger ... schon gar nicht den, den er gesehen hat! Und jetzt wird er den Kopfgeldjägern wahrscheinlich die Schuld für die Entführungen in die Schuhe schieben. Aber um auf das eigentlich Thema zurückzukommen ... ich habe keine Ahnung, was das hier ist", er hielt mir das Amulett unter die Nase.

„Das ist zwar schade ... aber ich habe eigentlich nichts Anderes erwartet", seufzte ich und blickte in den Himmel.

„Für eine weitere Spurensuche ist es zu dunkel ... hatte das Gasthaus noch Zimmer frei?", fragte ich den Kopfgeldjäger.

Ionduath nickte.

„Allerdings gibt es ein kleines Problem. Es waren nur noch zwei Doppelzimmer frei ... und da der Zwerg nicht mit mir in einen Raum wollte, war ich so frei und habe mich bei dem Elben einquartiert."

Anfangs hatte Gimli noch genickt, aber jetzt fing er an zu schreien.

„Von wegen! Das habt ihr euch so gedacht! Ihr werdet diese Nacht bei Aragorn verbringen! Und damit basta!", schnaubte der Zwerg, die Hand gefährlich nahe an seiner Axt.

„Darf ich aus diesem Wutausbruch schließen, dass euch meine Zimmeraufteilung nicht passt?"

„Worauf ihr Gift nehmen könnt!"

Legolas und ich beobachteten diese Szenerie sprachlos.

„Tztztztz ... ich habe ja schon wirklich viel gehört ... aber ein Zwerg, der Vorlieben für junge Elben entwickelt hat, ist mir noch nie untergekommen ... und das dürft ihr wörtlich nehmen", sagte Ionduath kopfschüttelnd und klopfte Legolas mitleidig auf die Schulter, „aber ich hoffe für euch, dass der Zwerg eine geschickte Zunge hat ... alles andere könnte bei dem Größenunterschied problematisch werden!"

Gimli brauchte etwas länger, um diese Bemerkung zu verstehen, aber Legolas lief augenblicklich rot an und jetzt verstand auch Gimli was gemeint war.

„Ihr ... ihr ... seid doch wirklich ... ... pervers! Etwas anderes fällt mir dafür nicht ein!", schrie der Zwerg.

„Na, na, na! Ihr habt es gerade nötig von sowas zu sprechen … ein Zwerg und ein Elb … **so was** nenne ich pervers! Und bevor ihr euch weiter aufregt, ich habe vier Einzelzimmer bekommen." Mit diesen Worten lief Ionduath voraus und ließ einen wutschnaubenden Zwerg und einen peinlich berührten Elben zurück.

Glücklicherweise beruhigte sich Gimli wieder, bis wir am Gasthaus angekommen waren und wir nahmen unser Abendessen beinahe friedlich ein. Und da wir alle vier sehr müde waren, beschlossen wir nach dem Essen alles weitere auf den morgigen Tag zu verlegen und uns zeitig schlafen zu legen. Aber bevor wir uns schlafen legen konnten, wurde ich noch einmal Zeuge eines äußerst merkwürdigen Schauspiels.

Die Zimmer, die Ionduath gemietet hatte, lagen nebeneinander auf einem Flur. Gimli ließ sich alle Schlüssel aushändigen und probierte zu unser aller Erstaunen jede einzelne Tür aus. Die erste Tür im Gang knarrte ziemlich laut, den Schlüssel für diesen Raum gab er dem Kopfgeldjäger, Gimli selber nahm das Zimmer direkt daneben und ich bekam den dritten Zimmerschlüssel. Legolas bekam das Zimmer am Ende des Ganges ... welches am weitesten von Ionduath entfernt war, wie er mit einem Lächeln registrierte.

„Als ob mich so was aufhalten würde", murmelte er noch und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Legolas wartete noch einen Moment und blickte dann zu Gimli.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht gleich mit mir ins Zimmer kommen möchtest?", fragte er leicht verärgert und fügte dann hinzu, „als ob ich mich nicht gegen einen Menschen zur Wehr setzen könnte."

„Herr Elb! Sie sollten die Sorgen, die ich mir um euch mache, etwas mehr zu würdigen wissen. Denn wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt, ist dieser Mensch um einiges größer und muskulöser als ihr!", antwortete Gimli gestelzt und verschwand mit einem gemurmelten,  „Nacht", in seinem Zimmer.

Ich blickte Legolas noch einmal grinsend an und ging dann ebenfalls auf mein Zimmer.

*~*~*~*

Als ich am nächsten Morgen die Gaststube betrat, saß Legolas bereits an einem Tisch und kaute lustlos an etwas Brot. Ich wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen und setzte mich neben ihn. Kurze Zeit später trat Ionduath durch die Tür, die nach draußen führte und kam zu uns hinübergelaufen.

„Guten Morgen! ... ...", er sah Legolas an und stutzte einen Moment, dann bückte er sich und sah unter den Tisch. „Nanu? Prinzlein, wo habt ihr denn euren Wachzwerg gelassen?"

„Gimli-ist-nicht-mein-Wachzwerg!", antwortete Legolas mit zuckender Augenbraue.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Kann ja nicht ahnen, dass ihr morgens keinen Spaß versteht", beschwichtigte er den Elben und setzte sich an unseren Tisch.

„Wollt ihr nichts essen?", fragte ich, nachdem er mehrere Minuten regungslos und schweigend bei uns gesessen hatte.

„Ich habe schon vor einer Stunde gegessen", antwortete er nur.

„Aha ...", antwortete ich und konnte nicht umhin ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein. Ich hatte gehofft, beim Essen sein Gesicht erkennen zu können, denn bis jetzt hatte er immer diese Tücher vor dem Gesicht gehabt und essen tat er dann, wenn wir nicht in der Nähe waren.

„Hat es eigentlich irgendeinen besonderen Grund, dass ihr so vermummt seid?", fragte ich beiläufig und entlockte ihm damit ein Grinsen.

„Es soll mich bei meinem Beruf nun mal nicht jeder X-Beliebige erkennen! Aber nun erzählt mir, was ihr für Pläne habt ... ich bezweifele nämlich, dass wir in dieser ... Stadt noch weitere Informationen bekommen werden."

Ich nickte und spülte den letzten Bissen meines Brotes mit einem Schluck Wasser hinunter.

„Ich werde den Stadthalter heute zu diesem Amulett befragen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir von ihm mehr erfahren werden. Und da kommt ihr ins Spiel", ich blickte den Kopfgeldjäger an, „gibt es hier in der Nähe noch Städte, in denen wir Informationen bekommen könnten?"

„Ja, zwei Städte. Caras Morn und Caras Cyrch. Berüchtigte Treffpunkte für die Unterwelt. Caras Cyrch ist nicht mehr so gefährlich wie früher ... Caras Morn dafür umso mehr. Wenn ihr irgendwo etwas über diese Entführungen erfahren könnt, dann dort."

Ich strich mir nachdenklich über mein Kinn. Gleich zwei Städte.

„Dann wird es wahrscheinlich am Besten sein, wenn wir uns aufteilen. Aber darüber sprechen wir, wenn ich vom Stadthalter zurück bin", mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und verließ die Gaststube.

*~*~*~*

Wie ich erwartet hatte, konnte der Stadthalter mir auch nicht weiterhelfen und deswegen beschloss ich noch an diesem Vormittag loszureiten und in den beiden anderen Städten zu recherchieren. Jetzt stellte sich bloß die Frage, wer ritt mit wem?

Vor Gobel Tress saßen wir von unseren Pferden ab und ich ließ mir von Ionduath zeigen, in welche Richtung die beiden Städte lagen.

„Um Caras Cyrch zu finden, folgt man einfach dem Ciril und um zu Caras Morn zu gelangen, muss man nur dem Ringló folgen. Sie sind nicht zu verfehlen. Und wenn ich etwas anmerken darf, ich würde gerne nach Caras Morn gehen. Ich kenne die Stadt einfach besser und für euch wäre sie zu gefährlich."

Ich nickte. Seine Verbindungen würden ihm dort wahrscheinlich nützlich sein.

„Gut dann reitet ihr nach Caras Morn ... und mit euch geht", ich blickte zwischen Gimli und Legolas hin und her. Einer von den Beiden musste mit ihm gehen. Jetzt war die bloß die Frage, wer? Würde ich Gimli mit ihm gehen lassen, würden sich die Beiden umgebracht haben, bevor sie die Stadt überhaupt erreicht hatten und würde ich Legolas zu seinem Begleiter machen, dann würde Gimli durchdrehen.

Ich seufzte. Wie ich es auch drehte und wendete ... meine Entscheidung fiel immer auf die gleiche Person.

„Legolas, du wirst mit ihm gehen!"

„Nein, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", ertönte die wütende Stimme des Zwerges.

„Ich stimme Glóinsgör ausnahmsweise zu! Der Elb kommt nicht mit! Lieber soll der Zwerg mich begleiten oder ich gehe alleine!"

Ich blickte überrascht von einem zum anderen. Gimlis Reaktion hatte ich erwartet, aber die des Kopfgeldjägers nicht.

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest! Legolas wird euch nach Caras Morn begleiten."

„Aber", startete Ionduath einen weiteren Versuch, den ich sofort im Keim erstickte.

„Kein Aber! Und jetzt macht euch fertig. In vier Tagen treffen wir uns genau hier wieder!", antwortete ich hart und ließ keinen weiteren Widerspruch zu.

Ionduath seufzte und murmelte etwas, das so klang wie: „Ihr wisst ja nicht, was ihr da tut", dann ging er zu seinem Pferd zurück und schlug Legolas im Vorbeigehen mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern. „Tja, dann wollen wir mal, Süße ... ... hoffen wir nur, dass dein Freund seine Entscheidung nicht bald bereuen wird!" Bei diesen Worten warf er mir einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

Ich hielt Gimli an seinem Umhang zurück und warf Legolas einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Na los, Püppi ... wo bleibt ihr denn?" Ionduath saß bereits auf seinem Pferd und wartete nur noch auf Legolas.

Der Elb warf mir noch einen gequälten Blick zu und schwang sich dann auf sein Pferd um Ionduath zu folgen, der bereits vorausgeritten war. Ich hob Gimli auf mein Pferd und setzte mich dann auch in Bewegung. Gimli blickte solange zurück, bis die anderen außer Sichtweite gekommen waren.

„Warum hast du gesagt, das Legolas diesen Perversling begleiten soll?", fauchte Gimli mich an.

„Weil ... ach vergiss es!"

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Eine halbe Stunde ritten wir schweigend hintereinander her ... das hieß, ich schwieg ... Ionduath murmelte andauernd irgendetwas vor sich her.

„Hat es irgendeinen Grund warum diese Stadt Caras Morn heißt?", fragte ich, um mir etwas die Zeit zu vertreiben.

„Caras Morn? Die schwarze Stadt? Ja, dieser Name hat einen Grund und ihr werdet ihn erkennen sobald ihr die Stadt das erste Mal seht!"

Neugierig geworden schloss ich zu ihm auf. Kurz bevor wir allerdings die Spitze eines Hügels erreichten, wandte Ionduath sein Pferd nach rechts, zu einem kleinen Wäldchen.

„Ich will nicht, dass uns irgendjemand sieht", murmelte er und stieg von seinem Pferd, um es in den Wald zu führen. Ich folgte ihm.

Der Wald führte in einem Bogen um den Hügel herum und bald konnte ich durch die Bäume hindurch erkennen, warum diese Stadt Caras Morn hieß. Im hellen Licht der Mittagssonne lag sie glitzernd in einem kleinen Tal zu unseren Füssen. In ihrem Rücken das Gebirge und zu ihrer rechten Seite verlief der Fluss. Aber das merkwürdigste war, dass jedes einzelne Haus pechschwarz war und im Licht der Sonne in den verschiedensten Grün- und Blautönen schimmerte.

„Caras Morn ... die Stadt, die die übelsten und gefährlichsten Verbrecher in ganz Mittelerde hervorbringt. Übertroffen nur noch durch Mordor!", hörte ich Ionduath sagen, der jetzt neben mir stand und ebenfalls durch den Schutz der Bäume die Stadt betrachtete.

„Wenn es so eine üble Stadt ist ... warum lebt ihr dann dort?"

„Ich lebe dort nicht ... ich verkehre dort nur ab und zu ... aber jetzt habe ich ein schwerwiegenderes Problem zu lösen. Nehmt euren Pferd das Gepäck ab und verbergt es unter dem Stein dort!" Ionduath wies zu einem Stein, den er bereits angehoben hatte und der eine beachtliche Höhle verbarg.

„Und jetzt muss ich mir überlegen, wie ich euch in die Stadt bekomme ..."

Ich blickte alarmiert auf.

„Wieso? Wir können doch einfach in die Stadt hineingehen und uns umsehen."

Er seufzte als Antwort.

„Nein, können wir nicht, Prinzlein! Lasst es mich erklären. Caras Morn ist eine Stadt voller Verbrecher. Gutaussehende Frauen sind Mangelware. Männer haben Bedürfnisse! Deswegen greifen sie zu dem Nächstbesten. Und würde ich euch einfach so mit dort hinnehmen, wärt ihr schneller in einer Seitengasse verschwunden als euch lieb ist! Also muss ich mir etwas einfallen lassen, um jedenfalls in gewissen Maßen eure Sicherheit garantieren zu können, Prinzlein! Denn eines kann ich euch garantieren ... wenn die Kerle die Gelegenheit dazu haben, werdet ihr schneller als Konkubine enden, als ihr Düsterwald sagen könnt."

Bei den letzten Worten blickte er mich so seltsam an, dass mir augenblicklich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Aber Ionduath wandte sich ab und begann sein Pferd von seiner Last zu befreien und alles was er nicht brauchte in der Höhle zu verstauen. Als er ein Seil von seinem Sattel nahm hielt er plötzlich inne.

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee!"

„Und die wäre?", fragte ich, obwohl ich ahnte, dass mir seine Idee nicht gefallen würde.

„Ich nehme euch einfach als meine Gefangenen mit", er grinste mich unverschämt an, „wenn ihr mir also bitte eure Waffen geben würdet!"

„Moment!", ich wich einen Schritt zurück, „ihr verlangt doch nicht allen ernstes von mir, dass ich mich unbewaffnet in diese Stadt begebe?"

„Unbewaffnet ... und ... vergaß ich gefesselt zu erwähnen?"

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

„Ihr habt aber leider keine andere Wahl! Als mein Gefangener seid ihr jedenfalls etwas sicher! Außerdem würdet ihr sonst zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran für euch den Gefangenen zu spielen!"

„Prinzlein, ärgert mich nicht ... und außerdem ... wer sagt, dass ihr den Gefangenen **spielen** sollt?", erwiderte er gefährlich leise und bevor ich reagieren konnte, setzte er zum Sprung an. Vollkommen überrumpelt, landete ich auf dem Boden und Ionduath auf mir. Es gab ein kurzes Gerangel, in dem mir eindrucksvoll bewiesen wurde wie kräftig mein Begleiter war und ich fand mich auf dem Bauch liegend auf dem Waldboden wieder. Ionduath zog meine Arme mit einer Bewegung nacht hinten und fesselte meine Hände auf dem Rücken, zwar nicht sehr stramm aber doch fest genug, dass ich mich nicht ohne weiteres befreien konnte.

Wenige Augenblicke später spürte ich, wie ich auf die Beine gezogen wurde und sah wie sich Ionduath in mein Blickfeld schob. Zornig funkelte ich ihn an, aber er lächelte nur und nahm mir meine Waffen ab, um sie in der Höhle zu verstecken.

„Jetzt seht mich nicht so an, als würdet ihr mich erdolchen wollen ... wir werden sehr viel Spaß miteinander haben ... glaubt mir", das kalte Glitzern in seinen Augen ließ unangenehme Vorahnungen in mir aufsteigen.

Ionduath tarnte das Versteck und dann flüsterte er seinem Pferd irgendetwas zu, woraufhin es sich mit meinem Reittier in den Wald zurückzog. Ich stand während der ganzen Zeit teilnahmslos da und versuchte mich von meinen Fesseln zu befreien.

„Ja, ja! Manche Leute muss man zu ihrem Glück zwingen", seufzte er gespielt mitleidig und band ein anderes Seil um meine Brust. Das lose Ende nahm er in die Hand und zog mich hinter sich her.

„Macht mich sofort wieder los!"

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran, Prinzlein!"

„Und hört auf mich Prinzlein nennen! Ich habe einen Namen!"

„Ja, und der gefällt mir nicht!", zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte ruckte er einmal kräftig an dem Seil und ich stolperte vorwärts.

„Werdet ihr wohl aufhören mich wie ein Tier hinter euch herzuzerren?", fragte ich ihn verärgert, als jedoch keine Reaktion kam, beschleunigte ich meine Schritte und trat ihm kräftig in die Kniekehlen. Ionduath ging für einen Moment stöhnend in die Knie, aber nur um im nächsten mit wütenden Augen herumzufahren und mich ärgerlich anzufauchen.

„Das macht ihr nie wieder! Oder ihr werdet euch wünschen, eure Eltern hätten sich nie kennen gelernt !", zischte er mir entgegen.

„Dann macht mich endlich los!", wetterte ich, aber wie es nicht anderes zu erwarten war, zeigte er sich äußerst unbeeindruckt.

„Ihr sollt mich losmachen!"

„Argh! Prinzlein! Ihr nervt! Und das gewaltig! Jetzt haltet endlich die Klappe!"

„Werde ich nicht!"

„Na gut", er drehte sich zu mir um und zog irgendetwas aus seiner Tasche, „ihr werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt!" Er packte mich an den Fesseln und zog mich grob zu sich, bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte er mich geknebelt.

„So ist's besser!", er betrachte mich aufmerksam und ich konnte sehen wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenschoben.

„Hmm", er ließ seine Finger über meine Ohren wandern, „die müssen weg! Ihr werdet so schon mehr als genug Aufmerksamkeit auf euch ziehen ... da müssen die nicht auch noch wissen, dass ihr ein Elb seid."

Eine Hand lag noch immer an meinem Ohr und mit der anderen griff er an seinen Gürtel und löste seinen Dolch.

Panik ergriff mich. Dieser Mensch würde doch wohl nicht ... ...? Mit einem unguten Gefühl registrierte ich, wie er mich herumdrehte. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Das würde er nicht machen ... oder doch? Ich spürte wie er die Hand mit dem Dolch hob und die kalte, schwarze Klinge an meine Wange setzte und sie langsam über meine Haut zog. Dann ging alles rasend schnell. Er zog die Hand mit dem Dolch nach hinten – eine dünne Blutspur auf meiner Wange hinterlassend – und im nächsten Moment spürte ich wie etwas zu Boden fiel.

Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte das dünne Band, welches meine Haare zurückhielt, zerschnitten und drapierte meine Haare jetzt sorgsam über meine spitzen Ohren. Ich schloss die Augen wieder und atmete tief durch, als ich sie wieder öffnete, sah ich Ionduath vor mir stehen.

„Na? Angst bekommen?", fragte er mich grinsend. Jedenfalls vermutete ich, dass er grinste, denn ich konnte wegen des schwarzen Tuchs nicht viel von seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Ionduath lachte leise und zog mich weiter – genau in die Stadt hinein.

Er lenkte mich zielstrebig durch die dunklen Gassen der Stadt, bis wir nach einer Viertelstunde und Hunderten von neugierigen Blicken, die auf mich gerichtet waren, vor einem Gasthaus mit dem Namen „Zum blutigen Schwert" angekommen waren. Ich hatte nicht lange Gelegenheit mir die Umgebung näher anzusehen, denn der Kopfgeldjäger zog mich wie einen Hund an der Leine in das Gasthaus.

Die darin herrschende Luft traf mich wie eine Orkkeule. Der Geruch von Nahrungsmitteln, Wein, Bier, Qualm und Schweiß nahm mir beinahe den Atem, aber Ionduath zog mich unter den Blicken der anderen Gäste weiter zum Tresen.

„He Wirt", donnerte seine Stimme durch das Gasthaus und sogleich kam ein großer, grobschlächtiger Kerl aus dem Nebenraum gelaufen.

„Na wenn das nicht Gwanu-dinen der alte Haudegen ist. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Wie gehen die Geschäfte?"

„Kann nicht klagen. Hast du noch etwas frei?"

„Lass mich mal nachsehen ...", der Wirt blätterte in einem speckigen Buch herum und Ionduath lehnte sich lässig an den Tresen. Und ich musste zu meinem großen Missfallen erkennen, dass die anderen Gäste der Schenke langsam einen Kreis um uns zogen.

„Gwanu-dinen!", ertönte plötzlich eine unangenehm laute Stimme hinter mir, „ich dachte die Orks hätten dich gefressen!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger drehte sich langsam um und stützte seine Arme auf den Tresen und bedachte den Sprecher mit einem gelangweilten Blick.

„Barad ... immer noch am Leben?", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger mit einem gefährlichem Glitzern in den Augen.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich so unfreundlich", der Mann namens Barad starrte mich an, während er mit dem Kopfgeldjäger sprach, „sag mir lieber wo du dieses Schätzchen aufgegabelt hast."

„Habe ich im Wald gefunden!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, wie sich einige der unrasierten Kerle die Lippen leckten und betete zu den Valar, dass das daran lag, dass sie irgendetwas getrunken hatten.

„So was findet man im Wald?", Barad lachte unangenehm, „ich glaube, ich muss Mutter Natur demnächst wieder einen Besuch abstatten ... aber sag mal ... du würdest den nicht zufälligerweise verkaufen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Ionduath gedehnt und mir gefror das Blut in den Adern, „ich bin eigentlich hierher gekommen um mir den Kleinen etwas ... nun ja ... gefügig zu machen ... bin nämlich selber auch kein Kostverächter, wie du weißt!"

„Und wenn du ihn ausleihst?", er lachte schmutzig, „wir könnten ihn für dich testen ... so unter Freunden!"

„Mmmhh ...", Ionduath drehte sich wieder um und ich bemerkte wie sich Hände der anderen Gäste nach mir ausstreckten, aber bevor diese mich erreichten, fühlte ich einen kräftigen Ruck an meinen Fesseln und ich stolperte nach vorne, wo ich unsanft von dem Tresen gestoppt wurde. Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen entwich meinen Lippen.

„Weh getan, Süße?", und an die anderen gewandt fuhr der Kopfgeldjäger fort: „Tut mir Leid, aber so gern habe ich euch dann doch nicht! Der Kleine hier ist mein Spielzeug ... und ich bin ziemlich egoistisch ... niemand rührt ihn also an!" Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, spürte ich wie sich eine seiner Hände auf mein Hinterteil legte und fest zudrückte.

„He Wirt, warum dauert das so lange?", knurrte Ionduath den großen Kerl an und packte noch fester zu. Ich hatte mittlerweile wieder Luft in den Lungen und versuchte mich von seinem Griff loszureißen, aber das einzige Ergebnis war, dass der Kopfgeldjäger noch fester zudrückte und mich in einer ziemlich entwürdigenden Stellung an den Tresen presste.

„Geduld, Geduld ... ich nehme an, ihr wollte dasselbe Zimmer wie immer? Dann habt ihr Glück ... es ist gerade freigeworden!"

„Fein!", der Kopfgeldjäger griff nach dem Schlüssel und packte mich am Oberarm, um mich vor sich her zu schubsen.

„Na los, beweg dich!", er stieß mich vorwärts, genau auf eine Tür zu, ich war aber darauf nicht vorbereitet und stolperte. Bevor ich wusste wie mir geschah, packte mich jemand an den Haaren und zog mich wieder hoch.

„Jetzt seht euch das an", hörte ich die spöttische Stimme von Ionduath, „ihr habt dem Kleinen soviel Angst gemacht, dass er nicht einmal mehr laufen kann!" Die anderen grölten vor Freude über diesen „Scherz" während mich Ionduath weiter die Treppen hinaufschubste.

Wenn das ein Schauspiel war, dann war er darin äußerst überzeugend, denn ich befürchtete langsam, dass der Kopfgeldjäger gefährlicher war, als Aragorn es sich hatte träumen lassen. Meine Fantasie beschwor plötzlich die fürchterlichsten Bilder hinauf, was der Kopfgeldjäger alles mit mir machen würde, wären wir erst zusammen in einem Raum und ich begann mich nach Kräften und so gut es mir möglich war, zu wehren. Leicht wollte ich es ihm nicht machen. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, warf ich meinen Kopf nach hinten und traf genau in Ionduaths Gesicht. Ich hörte einen unterdrückten Fluch und spürte wie sein Griff an meinem Arm sich langsam lockerte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, riss ich mich los und versuchte soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen mich und den Kopfgeldjäger zu bringen, als ich plötzlich eine kalte Hand in meinem Nacken und fauligen Atem in meinem Gesicht spürte.

„Jetzt sieh mal einer an, es sieht ganz so aus als würde der Kleine nicht bei dem Kopfgeldjäger bleiben wollen ... ... willst lieber zu mir, hmm?" Eisiges Entsetzen kroch in mir hoch, als ich spürte wie eine Hand über meine Brust und meinen Bauch langsam tiefer glitt.

„Lass den Bastard los, Barad!", sagte Ionduath langsam aber unverkennbar zornig.

„Wieso denn, Kopfgeldjäger? Der Kleine wollte zu mir ... nicht wahr?"

„Das mag ja sein", die Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers kam langsam näher und im nächsten Moment sah ich in seine vor Zorn glühenden Augen, „aber jetzt rechne ich mit der Ratte ab ... und zwar ohne euch!"

Die Gesichter, die gerade vor Freude und Häme gestrahlt hatten, zeigten Enttäuschung – große Enttäuschung!

Ionduath trat noch näher und jetzt konnte ich sehen, dass der untere Teil des schwarzen Tuchs von Blut durchtränkt war. Es schien so, als hätte ich seine Nase genau getroffen, stellte ich mit einem Anflug von Schadenfreude fest. Aber diese Freude wehrte nicht lange, denn Ionduath riss mich aus den Armen des Mannes, der seine Hand immer noch bei mir unter der Gürtellinie liegen hatte und zerrte mich gewaltsam zu einer offenstehenden Tür. Ionduath verpasste mir einen harten Schlag in den Rücken und ich stolperte in das Zimmer hinein, wo ich benommen bäuchlings auf einem großen Bett liegen blieb. Der Kopfgeldjäger trat nach mir ein, verpasste der Tür einen Tritt, so dass sie ins Schloss flog und griff gleichzeitig nach seinem Gürtel, um ihn zu lösen.

Durch die geschlossene Tür konnte ich die Stimmen der anderen hören.

„Der Bengel wird sich noch wünschen er wäre bei mir geblieben, wenn der Kopfgeldjäger ihn gleich seine Peitsche schmecken lässt!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ui, ui, ui ... da ist Leggy ja in einen ganz schönen Schlamassel geraten. Mal sehen wie und ob er da wieder rauskommt. Vielleicht denkt Ionduath ja auch, dass es jetzt Zeit für eine kleine Anzahlung ist! *sfg*  Reviews sind von euch wie immer herzlich willkommen und sogar äußerst notwendig damit ich weiterschreibe!

Und als  kleine Überraschung gibt es schon eine Vorschau auf Kapitel 3:

Legolas' Augen waren geschlossen, sein Haar war mit Blut verklebt und fiel ihm unordentlich über sein Gesicht. Aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund lief ein kleines Blutrinnsaal, seine Oberlippe war aufgeplatzt und an seiner Stirn war eine große Platzwunde. Über seine Brust liefen mehrere lange, tiefe Einschnitte und auch hier konnte ich zahlreiche Blutergüsse und Quetschungen feststellen.


	3. Träume und Alpträume

**Kapitel 3: Träume und Alpträume**

**AvA: **Da bin ich mal wieder. Ich hoffe, euch kam die Zeit bis zum Update nicht zu lange vor. 

@ArcherGirl: Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Und alle die mich kennen, wissen, dass ich einen sehr starken Hang zu Cliffhangern habe. Es wird also mehr als einmal passieren, dass ich an einer spannenden Stelle aufhöre zu schreiben. Wie soll man denn sonst auch seine Leser dazu bekommen, die Geschichte weiterzulesen. *gg*

@Mary-J/Severin: Wo seid ihr eigentlich? Von euch hört man ja gar nichts mehr! Verschollen? Interesse verloren? Ähm ... na ja, ich hoffe, ihr meldet euch noch einmal.

@Lady-of-Gondor: Danke! *gg* Du magst Ionduath? Soll ich dir was verraten? Ich mag den Kopfgeldjäger auch! Ob er jetzt das tut, was er prophezeit hat? Weiterlesen! Dann wirst du es herausfinden.

@LocaInferna: Nö! Nu mag ich nicht mehr! Kein Sex! Jedenfalls kein von beiden Seiten gewollter! *sfg*  Übrigens ... ich hoffe, du hast noch etwas von deiner Heilsalbe übrig! Ein gewisser jemand wird bald sehr viel davon brauchen! *ssffgg*

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

„Mir gefällt das nicht ... mir gefällt das überhaupt nicht! Warum sollte ausgerechnet Legolas diesen Widerling begleiten ... das hätte genau so gut ich machen können!"

Ich stöhnte innerlich ... seit wir uns von den anderen getrennt hatten, musste ich mir Gimlis Geschimpfe anhören.

„Jetzt hör mir gut zu! Hätte ich dich mit dem Kopfgeldjäger gehen lassen, hättet ihr euch noch bevor ihr die Stadt erreichen würdet, die Köpfe eingeschlagen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Legolas sich nicht so einfach von ihm ausschalten oder ablenken lässt! Du würdest dich von ihm wahrscheinlich so sehr ärgern lassen, dass du für alles Andere blind wirst! Und jetzt verschon mich mit deinem Generve!"

„Da macht man sich Sorgen um einen Freund ... und dann so was! Dir ist wahrscheinlich vollkommen egal, was aus dem Elben wird! ... aber so seid ihr Menschen ja ... denkt immer noch an euch", grummelte Gimli hinter mir.

„Gimli", knurrte ich gefährlich leise, „ich denke höchst selten nur an mich ... und jetzt hör auf mein Nervenkostüm derart zu strapazieren und halt einfach nur die Klappe! Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Legolas, dass er sich wohl vier Tage gegen den Kopfgeldjäger zur Wehr setzen kann!"

„Vier Tage", schnaubte Gimli, „vier Tage, in denen der Kopfgeldjäger sonst was machen kann!"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Wenn das so weiter ginge, würde ich noch wahnsinnig werden.

„Wann sind wir eigentlich da?", fragte Gimli nach einer kurzen Atempause.

„Wir müssten die Stadt jeden Augenblick sehen können. Sie muss irgendwo vor dieser Gebirgskette liegen.", erwiderte ich dankbar für diesen Wechsel des Gesprächsthemas.

Wir ritten noch weitere dreißig Minuten bis ich die Stadt erkennen konnte. Gimli und ich standen auf einer Anhöhe, von der aus man einen guten Überblick über die Umgebung hatte. Und dort in einer Entfernung konnten wir ganz deutlich die Dächer einer Stadt ausmachen. Das Rot der Ziegel hob sich deutlich von dem tristen Grau der dahinterliegenden Berge ab.

„Caras Cyrch, die Stadt der Krähen! Ich schätze, wir werden in ungefähr zwei Stunden das Stadttor erreichen ... ... und dann sehen wir weiter!"

Gimli grummelte nur in seinen Bart als Zeichen der Zustimmung und ich lenkte Brego die Anhöhe hinunter. Meine Zeiteinschätzung erwies sich als richtig, denn wir erreichten das Stadttor nach genau zwei Stunden.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?", wurden wir von einer Wache empfangen, die uns kritisch musterte.

„Mein Name ist Streicher und das", ich deute hinter mich, „ist Gimli, der Zwerg. Wir wollen in dieser Stadt übernachten."

„Gut, ihr könnt passieren! Das Gasthaus ist am Ende der Straße auf der rechten Seite, dort könnt ihr auch euer Pferd versorgen."

„Danke!" Ich packte Brego an den Zügeln und lief neben Gimli durch das geöffnete Tor. Caras Cyrch war von der Erscheinung her eine echte Überraschung. Die ganze Stadt bestand aus vielen kleinen Häusern mit roten Dächern und kleinen Gärten. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass hier Mörder, Diebe oder Tagelöhner leben könnten.

„Also irgendwie habe ich mir diese Stadt anders vorgestellt ... irgendwie gefährlicher", flüsterte Gimli mir zu.

„Nun ja, der Kopfgeldjäger hat mir schon gesagt, dass der Ruf der Stadt nicht mehr so schlimm ist wie zu ihren Glanzzeiten ... aber hiermit habe ich auch nicht gerechnet."

Nach einer Viertelstunde erreichten wir das Gasthaus und gaben mein Pferd in die Obhut eines Stalljungen, der sich etwas dazu verdienen wollte. Das Gasthaus selber war gut besucht aber sauber und ordentlich, auch der Wirt machte einen respektablen Eindruck.

„Guten Tag, habt ihr noch Zimmer für zwei müde Reisende frei?"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber wir haben nur noch ein Zimmer frei ... darin stehen allerdings zwei Betten!"

„Dann nehmen wir das!"

„In Ordnung, hier ist der Schlüssel ... und wenn ihr etwas zu essen haben wollt, in einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen."

„Danke, wir werden daran denken", erwiderte ich höflich und nahm den Schlüssel in Empfang.

„Geht die Treppe hinauf, dann den Gang runter und die vierte Tür auf der rechten Seite, das ist euer Zimmer", rief der Wirt uns noch hinterher.

Wir fanden das Zimmer ohne große Probleme.

„Wir haben noch beinahe eine Stunde ... wollen wir uns gleich in der Stadt umsehen?", Gimli blickte mich fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht", stöhnte ich, „aber ich brauche erst mal eine Pause ... ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt solange zu reiten!" Ich ging langsam auf eines der Betten zu und ließ mich, so wie ich war, hinauffallen.

„Ja, ja, die Menschen! Halten nichts aus!", grinste Gimli, „dann werde ich die Zeit nutzen und meine Axt etwas polieren!"

Ich hob meine Hand zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte.

„Mach was du willst, aber mach es leise", stöhnte ich und ehe ich mich versah, sank ich in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf, der mich schon bald in eine fremde Umgebung entführte.

Ich lief durch einen kleinen Wald. Als ich den Waldrand erreichte, konnte ich eine vollkommen schwarze Stadt erkennen. Ich war noch niemals hier gewesen, aber irgendwas zog mich unwiderstehlich an und so setzte ich meinen Weg fort – geradewegs auf die Stadtmauern zu. Ich lief durch das Tor und sah mich einem wahren Labyrinth aus engen Gassen gegenüber, aber meine Beine schienen zu wissen, wo sie hin mussten.

Häuser zogen wie bedrohliche schwarze Schatten an mir vorbei, die erleuchteten Fenster sahen in meinem Geiste aus wie gierig leuchtende Augen. Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt, die Häuser zogen immer schneller an mir vorbei, die Schatten wurde länger und finsterer und schienen nach mir zu greifen, aber sie erreichten mich nicht.

Plötzlich riss die Häuserwand auf und ich fand mich auf einem großen, freien Platz wieder, in dessen Mitte ein Brunnen stand. Ich sah mich um. Offensichtlich handelte es sich hier um einen Marktplatz, aber ich sah keine Händler, ich sah nicht einmal einen einzelnen Menschen ... alles was ich sah war Finsternis ... und plötzlich wusste ich wo ich war – dies hier war Caras Morn – die schwarze Stadt ... Mordors Tochter!

Während ich diese Erkenntnis verarbeitete, wurde die betäubende Stille von einem leisen Geräusch durchbrochen. Ich lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit und konnte zu guter Letzt das Geräusch identifizieren ... es hörte sich an wie ein Wassertropfen, der in eine Pfütze fiel ... und dem immer wieder einer folgte. Suchend drehte ich mich um die eigene Achse, um zu erkennen von wo das Geräusch kam, aber ich konnte es nicht genau lokalisieren. Aber dann fiel mir etwas Anderes auf - neben meinen Füßen glitzerte etwas. Ein kleines Rinnsaal Wasser floss an meinen Füssen entlang. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, verfolgte ich das Rinnsaal zurück zu seinem Ursprungsort. Je länger ich lief, desto stärker verbreitete sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in meinem Körper und ich musste zu meinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass sich das Wasser langsam rot färbte ... rot wie Blut.

Ohne es zu merken, war ich in ein Haus eingetreten und folgte der Blutspur eine Treppe hinauf. Jetzt stand ich in einem Flur und sah dabei zu, wie das Blut unter einem Türspalt hervorsickerte. Zitternd streckte ich meine Hand nach dem Türknauf aus. Ich musste einfach wissen, was diese Blutspur für einen Ursprung hatte. Tief durchatmend ergriff ich den Türknauf und stieß die Tür auf. Schnellen Schrittes war ich in den Raum eingetreten und sah ... erst mal gar nichts.

Ich rieb mir ungläubig die Augen und als ich den Raum jetzt ein zweites Mal betrachtete, sah ich eine große, rote Pfütze auf dem Boden. Während ich diesen See aus Blut – denn etwas Anderes, da war ich mir sicher, konnte es nicht sein – betrachtete, fing die Oberfläche plötzlich an sich zu kräuseln und in der Mitte schien sich irgendwas aus dem See zu erheben. Dieses etwas nahm plötzlich menschliche Gestalt an und Sekunden später sah ich eine große, schwarze vermummte Gestalt mit einem Dolch in der Hand im Raum stehen. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte ich spüren, wie die Gestalt mich spöttisch angrinste und mit seinem Arm auf den See zeigte. Wie gebannt folgte ich seiner Bewegung und wurde Zeuge wie ein zweites Lebewesen aus dem Blut geboren wurde. Dieses Lebewesen blieb auf dem Boden liegen.

Mein Herz verkrampfte, als ich sah wie diese Person zugerichtet war. Die Hände waren ihm auf dem Rücken gefesselt worden, und er schien mehrere Male ausgepeitscht worden zu sein. Die Haut hing in losen Fetzen von seinem Rücken hinunter, Blut lief in Sturzbächen von seinem Körper hinunter und an vielen Stellen konnte man auf das offene Fleisch sehen.

Ich wusste wer diese Person war, auch wenn sich alles in meinem Körper gegen die Erkenntnis sträubte. Meine Augen schlossen sich, damit ich dieses Elend nicht länger mit ansehen musste, aber von irgendeiner Macht wurden sie wieder geöffnet und diesmal sah ich ihn von vorne. Jetzt konnte ich mir nicht mehr einbilden ich würde mich täuschen ... jetzt sah ich ihn ... sah sein Gesicht ... ... sah ... Legolas!

Legolas' Augen waren geschlossen, sein Haar war mit Blut verklebt und fiel ihm unordentlich über sein Gesicht. Aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund lief ein kleines Blutrinnsaal, seine Oberlippe war aufgeplatzt und an seiner Stirn war eine große Platzwunde. Über seine Brust liefen mehrere lange, tiefe Einschnitte und auch hier konnte ich zahlreiche Blutergüsse und Quetschungen feststellen.

„Legolas ... baw (Nein)!", flüsterte ich heiser und mit Tränen in den Augen. Ich wollte zu meinem Freund eilen und ihm helfen, aber meine Beine wollten mir nicht gehorchen. Stattdessen hallte in meinem Kopf eine Stimme.

„Wer sagt euch, dass ihr mir vertrauen sollt… hoffen wir nur, dass dein Freund seine Entscheidung nicht bald bereuen wird!"

„Aufhören!", schrie ich, der Verzweiflung nahe. „Hört auf ... Aufhören ... Teno or! (Hört auf)"

Jetzt fing die dunkle Stimme an hämisch zu lachen.

„Ihr habt ihn getötet ... es ist eure Schuld... eure Schuld! Hört ihr? Eure Schuld", wiederholte die Stimme immer wieder.

Die Stimme kam immer näher, jetzt stand die vermummte Gestalt genau vor mir und holte mit der Hand, in der er den Dolch hielt aus. Ich versuchte mich wegzuducken, doch gleich darauf verspürte ich einen Schlag an meiner Schulter.

„He Aragorn ... wach auf", drang eine tiefe Stimme an mein Ohr

Irgendjemand rüttelte an meiner Schulter. Instinktiv sprang ich auf und griff sofort nach meinem Dolch um ihn meinem Gegenüber an die Kehle zu halten.

„Vorsicht!", Gimli sah mich erschrocken an und sprang einen Schritt zurück.

„Gimli! Es ... es tut mir Leid ... ich habe geträumt ...!", entschuldigte ich mich verwirrt als ich das erschrockene Gesicht meines Zwergenbegleiters vor mir sah.

„Das habe ich gemerkt!", schnaubte der Zwerg. „Aber weswegen ich dich geweckt habe ... es ist Zeit für das Abendessen ... und ich habe Hunger!"

Ich nickte und steckte meinen Dolch zurück, verzweifelt darum bemüht den Traum aus meiner Erinnerung zu verjagen. Aber was wäre wenn ... wenn es eine Vorahnung gewesen war?

„Kommst du endlich?", Gimli stand bereits an der Tür und wartete ungeduldig auf mich. „Was war das eigentlich für ein Traum? Scheint dich ja sehr mitgenommen zu haben!"

Ich wartete einen Moment, um mir eine Antwort zu überlegen und log dann: „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, tut mir Leid!"

Während ich dann hinter Gimli die Treppe hinunterlief, schob ich den Gedanken, dass der Traum eine Vorahnung gewesen war beiseite. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich einfach zu lange Gimli zugehört, wie er über den Kopfgeldjäger schimpfte.

In der Gaststube angekommen, setzten wir uns an einen freien Tisch und warteten darauf, dass der Wirt uns unser Essen brachte. Es gab Eintopf und dazu Brot und Wasser. Kein königliches Mal also, aber es schmeckte wirklich gut.

„Wollen wir heute noch mit den Nachforschungen beginnen? Und wenn ja, was wollen wir nachforschen?", Gimli sah mich fragend an und tunkte etwas von seinem Brot in den Eintopf.

„Ich wollte mir heute auf jeden Fall noch etwas die Stadt ansehen. Und ich denke, wir sollten versuchen etwas über dieses Amulett in Erfahrung zu bringen ... das mit den Männern können wir uns nach Ionduaths Information ja sparen."

Gimli nickte.

„Hast du dem Stadthalter das mit den Kopfgeldjägern eigentlich gesagt?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn gewarnt ... aber es schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu interessieren."

„Na dann können wir ihm auch nicht helfen", grummelte der Zwerg, „was lässt der sich auch mit einem solchen Pack ein!"

Während Gimli noch etwas über den Unverstand der Menschen schimpfte, zog ich das Amulett aus meiner Brusttasche und wendete es zwischen meinen Fingern hin und her, in der Hoffnung irgendeinen Hinweis auf seinen Träger zu entdecken. Aber ich konnte mich nicht richtig auf das Amulett konzentrieren, denn der Traum spuckte immer noch in meinem Kopf herum. Ich schüttelte mich und hoffte so die Erinnerungen loszuwerden.

„'nen nettes Schmuckstück habt ihr da, mein Herr!" Ich blickte erschrocken auf, um den Besitzer der Stimme zu finden – es war zu meiner Erleichterung nur der Wirt.

„Ich habe es an einem Wald gefunden ... könnt ihr mir sagen, was das ist?", fragte ich auf gut Glück.

„An einem Wald, hmm?", er besah sich das Amulett genauer und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wisst ihr ... ich habe es zuerst für das Erkennungszeichen von einem Kopfgeldjäger gehalten ... aber das isses nicht. Ganz anders gearbeitet ... aber gesehen habe ich es auch schon mal ... wenn ich bloß wüsste wo ...!"

„Bitte denkt nach ... es ist wichtig für uns!", erwiderte ich mit einem bittenden Tonfall.

„Hmm ... IRNGA!", ich zuckte zusammen als der Wirt anfing zu schreien und gleich darauf eine hohe, gänzlich unmelodische Stimme aus einem anderen Raum ertönte.

„Ja? Was ist denn?", keifte eine Frauenstimme.

„Komm mal her!"

Wenige Augenblicke später kam eine ungefähr vierzigjährige Frau mit dünnem braunen Haar, gelben Zähen und einem grauen Kleid durch eine Tür gelaufen und hielt genau auf unseren Tisch zu.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder, Iglensch", knurrte die Frau wütend, „ich habe zu tun!"

„Die beiden Herren hier, wollen Informationen über ein Amulett ... ich weiß, ich habe es schon einmal gesehen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr wo!"

Die Frau warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das schwarze Ding in meiner Hand und sagte dann: 

„Ach das, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Vor drei Monaten liefen hier doch ganz viele Kerle mit dem Ding rum. Trugen alle diese seltsamen blauen Roben ... haben doch ein paar von unseren Leuten mitgenommen ... haben ihnen Geld geboten. In Caras Morn sollen sie auch gewesen sein, sagt meine Schwester", und an uns gewandt fuhr sie fort, „aber die habe ich schon lange nicht mehr hier gesehen ... schon seid gut einem Monat nicht mehr. Die waren hier, haben ein paar Leute angeheuert und da waren sie auch schon wieder weg! Bei uns haben sie aber nicht viel Erfolg gehabt ... wir wollen nichts mehr mit Kriminellen zu tun haben ... sicher Ausnahmen gibt es immer ... aber wir sind die meiste Zeit friedlich ... wollen nur unsere Ruhe haben."

„Aha ...", ich staunte angesichts dieser Fülle von Informationen, „haben diese Leute vielleicht gesagt, was sie für ein Ziel haben?"

Die Frau starrte mich an, als wäre ich ein Ork.

„Also ne, das müssten sie sich doch denken können ... solche Leute sagen nichts über ihre Ziele, die kommen einfach nur her, heuern ein paar Leute an und verschwinden wieder!"

„Dachte ich mir ... aber es hätte ja sein können, dass sie irgendwas gehört haben", ich lächelte die Frau schmeichelnd an.

„So", sie lächelte zurück und offenbarte mir ein paar Zahnlücken, „ich muss sie enttäuschen, ich weiß nur, dass sie Männer aus verschiedenen Städten angeheuert haben ... scheinen was Großes vorzuhaben!"

„Das hat uns schon sehr geholfen, Madam!", sie errötete leicht, als ich sie so anredete. „Aber wisst ihr vielleicht auch etwas Näheres über die Bedeutung dieses Amuletts?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir Leid ... aber sie könnten den alten Alocacoc fragen ... der weiß vielleicht etwas mehr!"

„Und wo finden wir diesen Alocacoc?"

Bevor die Frau etwas erwidern konnte, sprach der Mann dazwischen.

„Er wohnt am anderen Ende der Stadt, sie müssen einfach nur der Hauptstraße folgen. Aber wenn sie mich fragen, lohnt sich ein Besuch bei ihm nicht. Er ist ein alter Spinner. Erzählt andauernd irgendwelche verrückten Geschichten über Drachen ... Balrogs ... und Orks. Er ist nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf, wenn sie mich fragen. Muss wohl am Alter liegen ... es ist ja schon ein Wunder, dass er jeden Tag sein Haus wiederfindet."

Ich stand auf und lächelte die beiden dankbar an.

„Vielen Dank, sie haben uns sehr weitergeholfen. Und ich denke, wir werden Alocacoc jetzt einen Besuch abstatten."

Ich legte den beiden als Dank ein paar Goldmünzen auf den Tisch und begab mich dann zur Tür. An den polternden Schritten erkannte ich, dass Gimli mir folgte.

„Das ging ja besser als ich dachte", murmelte der Zwerg hinter mir, „ich dachte, wir müssten uns hier tot suchen, bevor wir einen Hinweis fänden!"

„Ja ... so ähnlich ging es mir auch", pflichtete ich Gimli bei, „aber lass uns mit dem Urteil warten, bis wir mit Alocacoc gesprochen haben ... vielleicht ist er wirklich nur ein alter Spinner!"

Wir folgten der breiten Straße bis zu ihrem Ende. Dort im Schutz eines kleinen Wäldchens stand eine einfach Hütte aus Holz mit einem kleinen Garten, einem Brunnen, einem Apfelbaum und einem Vogelhäuschen.

„Egal wer er ist", brummte Gimli, „er scheint auf jeden Fall Vögel zu mögen!"

Ich nickte abwesend und lief durch den Garten, um an der Tür zu klopfen. Aber bevor ich auch nur eine Hand an das Holz legen konnte, krächzte eine Stimme von innen: „Es ist offen, Fremder", Gimli und ich blickten uns überrascht an. Damit hatten wir nicht gerechnet.

„Wollt ihr da draußen festwachsen? Kommt rein", krächzte die Stimme ein weiteres Mal und ich löste mich aus meiner Starre, um die Tür zu öffnen. Ich fand mich in einem kleinen Raum, mit niedriger Decke zwei Fenstern, einer Kochstelle und einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen wieder. Etwas entfernt von der Kochstelle stand ein alter, ehemals roter Sessel, jetzt war der Sessel von einer schmutzig-grauen Farbe und in ihm saß ein alter Mann, der uns neugierig betrachtete. Auf seiner Schulter saß ein Rabe.

„Setzt euch, setzt euch", der Mann deutete auf die zwei freien Stühle. Ich nahm mir einen und schob ihn etwas näher zu dem Mann hin, Gimli tat es mir gleich und dann saßen wir dem alten Mann gegenüber. Er schien tatsächlich schon sehr viele Winter erlebt zu haben, denn sein langes, bis zur Hüfte fallendes Haar war schlohweiß und seine Augen waren von einer beinahe unnatürlich hellblauen Farbe. Einen Bart hatte er aber nicht. Sein Gesicht war faltig und vernarbt, aber trotz allem strahlte er eine seltsame Würde aus. Gekleidet war er in eine alte dunkelbraune Robe, die an einigen Stellen schon durchsichtig wurde.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ihr Alocacoc seid?", fragte ich den Mann, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Alocacoc? Ja, so nennt man mich hier! Und wer seid ihr?", seine Augen huschten aufmerksam von mir zu Gimli und wieder zurück. „Ihr seid nicht aus dieser Gegend."

„Nein, wir kommen aus Minas Tirith", antwortete ich, bevor mir überhaupt bewusst wurde, was ich tat, „mich nennt man Streicher ... und mein Freund wird Gimli gerufen!"

„Aha, aha ... hast du das gehört, Ati?", er blickte zu der Krähe, die noch immer auf seiner Schulter hockte, „und was führt euch zum alten Alocacoc?"

„Wir hoffen, dass ihr uns in einer gewissen Sache weiterhelfen könnt!"

„So? Welche Sache? Sagt es mir ... sonst kann ich euch nicht helfen. Des Gedankenlesens bin ich nämlich nicht mächtig!"

Ich nickte und holte das Amulett hervor.

„Im Dorf wurde uns gesagt, dass ihr vielleicht etwas Genaueres über dieses Amulett wüsstet."

Er streckte seine knöcherige Hand aus und ich gab ihm das Amulett. Seine Augen nahmen aufmerksam jedes noch so kleine Detail auf und eine Weile betrachtete er schweigend das Amulett. So lange, dass ich schon beinahe dachte, er wäre eingeschlafen, oder hätte unsere Anwesenheit vergessen. Doch plötzlich fing er leise an zu sprechen.

„Lange ist es her, dass dieses Zeichen in Mittelerde gesehen wurde ... sehr lange ... ... und ich glaubte schon, es wäre vergessen ... doch dem ist nicht so, wie mir scheint ... ... über seinen Träger kann ich euch nicht viel sagen, fürchte ich ... nur, dass er immer blau trug und von weither kam ... er ging Richtung Osten ... und wurde nie wieder gesehen ... doch jetzt", er stockte und lauschte, „scheint er wieder da zu sein ... seltsame Dinge gehen vor in Mittelerde ... ... sehr seltsame ...", seine Stimme wurde ein Flüstern, „Menschen verschwinden ... ... die Vögel erzählen es mir ... ... eine neue Gefahr steigt auf ... ... alle sind in Gefahr ... alle Völker ... die Vögel ... sie wissen es ... sie spüren es ...", plötzlich hörte er auf.

Seine Stimme war klar und fest, als er wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Mehr kann ich euch nicht sagen. Aber lasst euch einen Rat von mir geben ... sucht schnell den blonden Elben auf, er und alle in seiner Nähe sind in Gefahr!"

Gimli sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und vor mein geistiges Auge drängten sich die Bilder des Traumes.

„Ich wusste doch, dass dieser Kopfgeldjäger ein falsches Spiel treibt! Aber dem werde ich zeigen wo die Axt hängt!" Sein wütendes Geschrei ging in einem ohrenbetäubenden Donner unter.

„Ich fürchte", fing Alocacoc an, „heute werdet ihr nirgends mehr hingehen."

„Wieso?" Gimli blinzelte erstaunt.

„Bei Unwettern werden die Stadttore geschlossen. Ihr werdet nicht hinauskommen solange dieses Unwetter tobt!"

„Aber wir müssen doch ...", fing ich an, aber der Alte winkte ab.

„Einige Tage habt ihr noch ... und dieses Unwetter wird höchstens zwei Tage andauern!"

„Zwei Tage", keuchte Gimli, „aber in dieser Zeit ..."

„Ihr werdet euch damit abfinden müssen ... und jetzt seid so gut und gönnt einem alten Mann seine Nachtruhe", mit diesen Worten komplimentierte er uns zur Tür hinaus – direkt in den strömenden Regen.

„Gut ... das hat uns jetzt wirklich weitergebracht ... und was machen wir jetzt?", Gimli blickte mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Zum Gasthaus gehen ... und zwar schleunigst!"

Obwohl wir rannten, waren wir bis auf die Knochen durchnässt als wir dort ankamen. Der Wirt blickte uns fragend an.

„Na, konnte euch der komische Kauz weiterhelfen?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, das konnte er!"

Der Wirt blickte mich erstaunt an.

„Ja so was ... es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder ...", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd, während Gimli mir zu unserem Zimmer folgte. Ich kämpfte jedoch mit dem Drang Gimli von meinem Traum zu erzählen. Seit der Warnung des alten Mannes war dieser Wunsch immer stärker in mir herangewachsen. Aber selbst wenn ich ihm davon erzählte, wir konnten jetzt ohnehin nichts tun. Also beschloss ich abermals, den Traum jedenfalls bis zum nächsten Tag auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

**_Aus der Sicht von Barad_**

Mit leichter Enttäuschung sah ich dabei zu, wie der Kopfgeldjäger den Jungen am Arm packte und ihn mit einem Tritt ins Zimmer beförderte. Meine Kumpane und ich konnten noch sehen wie der Bengel benommen auf dem Bett liegen blieb bevor Gwanu-dinen die Tür mit einem harten Tritt ins Schloss fliegen ließ. Ich blieb noch einen Moment stehen.

„Der Bengel wird sich noch wünschen er wäre bei mir geblieben, wenn der Kopfgeldjäger ihn gleich seine Peitsche schmecken lässt!", knurrte ich leise zu einem meiner Kumpanen.

„Aber wieso findet eigentlich immer diese schwarze Fledermaus solche Prachtexemplare", fragte mich mein Freund.

„Was fragste mich! Aber wir sollten langsam mal runtergehen ... die Fledermaus hält nicht viel von heimlichen Zuschauern", knurrte ich meiner rechten Hand zu und hinkte die Treppe hinunter. Ich konnte Gwanu-dinen zwar nicht ausstehen ... aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn mir öffentlich zum Feind machen wollte ... noch nicht!

Gefolgt von den Anderen begab ich mich wieder in die Gaststube und widmete mich meinem Bierkrug. Während die anderen Kopfgeldjäger sich unterhielten, lauschte ich angestrengt nach oben und es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis wir plötzlich dumpfes Gepolter vernahmen. Die anderen hoben aufmerksam die Köpfe als jetzt ein lautes Klirren ertönte – da war gerade die Vase zu Bruch gegangen. Für alle, die ein etwas besseres Gehör hatten, war jetzt ein unterdrückter Fluch zu hören und gleich darauf ein lautes Rumsen. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann polterte es einmal laut und man konnte den unterdrückten Aufschrei einer Person hören – eindeutig der Blonde.

Ich sah mich um. Die anderen fingen langsam an zu grinsen. Dann hörte man wieder eine Weile gar nichts und plötzlich wieder ein quietschendes und knarrendes Geräusch – irgendjemand war auf das Bett geworfen worden und ich verwettete den Lohn für meinen letzten Auftrag darauf, dass nicht der Kopfgeldjäger jetzt hilflos auf dem Bett lag.

Wieder war es einen Augenblick ruhig und dann ertönte plötzlich ein lauter Aufschrei im ganzen Gebäude. Jetzt fingen auch die Letzten an, schmutzig zu grinsen.

Als danach nichts mehr zu hören war, wendeten sich alle wieder ihren Gesprächen zu. Aber ich beschloss dem Kopfgeldjäger später mal einen Besuch abzustatten.

Eine Stunde später waren die beiden Neuankömmlinge so gut wie vergessen und es drang auch kein Geräusch mehr von oben. Ich wartete noch zehn Minuten und stand dann auf. Meine Kameraden beachteten mich nicht weiter als ich die Treppe hinaufhinkte. Vor dem Zimmer des Kopfgeldjägers blieb ich stehen und horchte. Ich wusste, dass der Kerl ziemlich unangenehm werden konnte, wenn man ihn bei irgendetwas störte. Aber in dem Raum herrschte beinahe eisige Stille.

Langsam drückte ich die Klinke hinunter und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. In dem Zimmer herrschte ein merkwürdiges Dämmerlicht, das mich zuerst nichts erkennen ließ, aber als ich ganz in dem Zimmer stand und die Tür wieder schloss, gewöhnten meine Augen sich langsam an das seltsame Licht und ich konnte den Raum näher erkennen. Aber auf das, was ich dann erblickte, war ich doch nicht vorbereitet. Eine Kommode war umgestoßen worden, eine Vase lag zersplittert auf dem Boden und über die Holzbohlen waren die zerrissenen Kleidungsstücke des blonden Jungen verteilt. Aber von Gwanu-dinen war weit und breit nichts zu erkennen. Durch die offensichtliche Abwesenheit des Kopfgeldjägers ermutigt, ging ich langsam zu dem großen Bett hinüber, in dem ich eine schmächtige Gestalt ausgemacht hatte.

Als ich näher kam, konnte ich erkennen, dass es tatsächlich das Fundstück des Kopfgeldjägers war. Er lag auf dem Bauch in dem Bett, seine Hände waren über dem Kopf an das Bettgestell gefesselt und an einem schwarzen Tuch konnte ich erkennen, dass der Junge immer noch geknebelt war. Ich ließ meinen Blick von seinem Hinterkopf weiter nach unten gleiten. Die Haare des Jungen lagen unordentlich um seinen Kopf verteilt und sein Rücken ... sein Rücken. Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sein Rücken war vollkommen blutig und von langen Schnitten geziert. Das Laken unter ihm hatte auch schon eine bedrohlich rote Färbung angenommen. Ich war mittlerweile bei seinen Hüften angekommen und sah, dass die Decke, die über sein Hinterteil gelegt worden war, sich ebenfalls voll Blut gesogen hatte.

Ich leckte mir die Lippen. Das rote Blut sah wirklich hinreißend auf der milchig-weißen Haut des Jungen aus und ich fragte mich ob er sich genau so anfühlen würde ... seidig und cremig.

Der Kopfgeldjäger war nicht hier ... ich könnte also ...

Langsam streckte ich meine Hand aus. Ich war dem Jungen schon so nahe, dass ich die Wärme seines durchtrainierten Körpers spüren konnte. Nur noch ein paar Millimeter ... 

„Na, na! Anfassen verboten, Barad!"

Ich sprang zurück als hätte ich mich verbrannt und versuchte gleichzeitig den Besitzer der Stimme in dem dunklen Raum auszumachen. Schließlich konnte ich ihn lässig an der Tür zu einem anderen Raum lehnen sehen. Er war barfuß, seine schwarze Hose war nicht vollständig zugeknöpft und um seine Schultern hatte er nachlässig sein Hemd geworfen, so dass man seine breite Brust erkennen konnte auf der einige Wassertropfen herabliefen. Er hatte sich offensichtlich gewaschen. Außerdem hingen um seinen Hals zwei Lederbänder, eins an dem das typische Amulett der Kopfgeldjäger befestigt war und ein anderes an dem zwei ... gewöhnliche, kleine Kieselsteine befestigt waren. Ich blickte ein zweites Mal hin, aber der Anblick blieb tatsächlich der Gleiche. Der Kerl hatte ordinäre Kieselsteine um seinen Hals hängen, in denen ein winziges Zeichen eingeritzt war, das ich nicht identifizieren konnte.

Jetzt, wo ich ihn näher betrachtete, fiel mir noch etwas Anderes auf. Über seine Brust verlief eine lange, rote Narbe. Sie begann an der rechten Schulter und zog sich quer über seinen Brustkorb bis hinunter zu seiner linken Hüfte. Das war allerdings nichts, was seinem Aussehen irgendwie schadete ... jedenfalls nicht, wenn man wie ich, an vernarbte Körper gewöhnt war.

Der Kerl war beinahe so lecker wie der Junge auf dem Bett. Nur sein Gesicht konnte man wieder nicht erkennen, weil er wie immer dieses schwarze Tuch um seinen Kopf gewickelt hatte.

„Sag mal, schläfst du eigentlich auch mit dem Ding?", fragte ich, weil mir die Stille zunehmend unangenehm wurde. Ein schweigender Kopfgeldjäger war gefährlicher, als ein vor Wut tobender Drache.

Ich hörte ein kehliges Lachen und sah wie mein Gegenüber sich langsam auf mich zu bewegte.

„Barad ... soll das ein Angebot von dir sein?" Ich schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als er mit seinen Fingern wie zufällig über meine Brust strich und dann seinen Weg fortsetzte.

„Bevor ich mit dir ins Bett gehe, schneide ich mir meinen Schwanz ab und esse ihn auf!", fauchte ich ihn an.

„Ganz meinerseits", konterte er. „Aber gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum du hier bist?", er bückte sich und hob seine Peitsche auf, die neben dem Bett lag. Er betrachtete sie kurz und wischte dann eine zähe Flüssigkeit weg.

„Es war so ruhig ... ich dachte du könntest Hilfe dabei gebrauchen, die Leiche aus dem Weg zu schaffen.", sagte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen und betrachtete die traurige Gestalt auf dem Bett eingehend – er atmete wirklich etwas zu flach.

„Oh", Gwanu-dinen blickte zum Bett, „du glaubst der Kleine ist hinüber? Ich kann dich beruhigen ... er ist nur bewusstlos ... ich war wohl etwas zu heftig!" Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und ließ seine Finger über den Arm des Jungen gleiten und folgte der Linie seines Körpers, bis seine Hand unter der Bettdecke verschwand.

Ich hörte ein leises Aufkeuchen vom Bett kommen.

„Hmm ... scheint bald so, als würde mein Spielzeug wieder aufwachen ... ich darf dich also bitten zu gehen", der Kopfgeldjäger blickte auffordernd zur Tür, „ach und noch was ... sag dem Wirt doch bitte er soll in zwei Stunden jemanden vorbeischicken, der das Bettzeug wechselt und derjenige soll auch gleich was Ordentliches zu essen mitbringen."

Ich nickte.

„Für dich doch gerne ..." und in Gedanken fügte ich hinzu: „Alter Bastard!"

**_Aus der Sicht von Ionduath_**

Der Kerl war doch wirklich pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk. Ich hatte ihn beobachtet, seit er meinen Raum betreten hatte und so fasziniert mein „Werk" betrachtet hatte. Und jetzt beobachtete ich wie er meinen Raum wieder verließ. Ich konnte förmlich auf seinem Gesicht sehen, was er dachte. Es waren keine schönen Gedanken.

Zufrieden beobachtete ich wie die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel und dann lauschte ich noch eine Weile seinen sich entfernenden Schritten. Als ich sicher war, dass er wieder in der Gaststube war, schenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meinem Opfer. Seine Haare lagen über seinem Gesicht verteilt, so dass es mir unmöglich war den Ausdruck auf selbigem zu erkennen oder zu sehen ob er wach war.

Ich strich mit den Fingern seine Haare aus dem Gesicht, dabei berührte ich seine warme Wange. Mein Blick ruhte für einen Augenblick auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht des jungen Elben. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich angenommen, er würde schlafen. Er schlief aber nicht und deswegen hatte ich vor, auf der Stelle mit meiner kleinen Beschäftigung fortzufahren. Zwei Stunden waren dafür nämlich nicht viel Zeit. Und ich schätzte bei so was keine Zuschauer.

„Prinzlein", knurrte ich, „haltet mich nicht für so ungebildet, dass ich nicht wüsste, dass Elben mit offenen Augen schlafen."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tja ... das wäre dann also Kapitel 3. Und jetzt komme ich zum unangenehmen Teil. Ich bin zwar wirklich kein Freund von Erpressungen ... aber leider hat mir die Erfahrung gezeigt, dass sich selbige durchaus bezahlt macht. *g* Und da die fiesen Cliffhanger ja anscheinend langsam an Wirkung verlieren ... hätte ich jetzt gerne von euch ... sagen wir mal ... 6 Reviews bevor ich weiterschreibe. 

Ach ja ... und ich habe natürlich noch eine kleine Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel für euch:

„Ionduath hatte mich so abrupt vorwärts gestoßen, dass ich für einen Moment benommen auf dem Bett liegen blieb. Das Geräusch, des auf den Boden fallenden Gürtels holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück." 

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Atropos


	4. Vom Regen in die Traufe

Kapitel 4: Vom Regen in die Traufe

**AvA:** Achäm ... also ... eigentlich ... sollte ich dieses Kapitel jetzt ja wirklich nicht hochladen. Warum? Das erklär ich gleich! Aber jetzt erst mal zu den Reviews.

**@dorlimaus:** Wunsch erfüllt! Dieses Kapitel umfasst 22 Seiten! Übrigens ... dieses Kapitel lade ich nur hoch, weil du so lieb gefragt hast ... und weil es ohnehin nur auf meiner Festplatte rumgammelte. Normalerweise warte ich nämlich wirklich so lange, bis ich die verlangte Anzahl Rewus von unterschiedlichen Personen bekommen habe. Frag mal LocaInferna oder Khair ed Din ... die kennen mich noch von ´anderen Story. *gg* 

**@Lady-of-Gondor:** Ja, Cliffhanger mag ich wirklich gerne! Das ist immer noch der effektivste Weg um Leser zu gewinnen und zu halten! *g* Nun zu Legolas ... hm ... sieht schlecht aus für ihn! Ich liebe es nun mal meine Hauptdarsteller zu quälen ... *sich unschuldig umsieht und pfeift* ... dabei hat Legolas es noch gut erwischt ... glaub mir ... einer anderen Person hab ich mit ´ner Gartenschere die Finger abschneiden lassen ... schön langsam! Zu Aragorn ... erst mal muss er einen Weg finden die Stadt zu verlassen ... dann muss er noch irgendwie Caras Morn erreichen (ohne, dass Gimli ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt) und dann muss er auch noch den Kopfgeldjäger **und** Legolas finden! Und den Elben irgendwie aus der Stadt rauskriegen! Das könnte ein kleines Problem werden. Immerhin leben dort nur ... Verbrecher! Aber lass dich einfach überraschen. *sfg*

**@LocaInferna:** Ich glaube, bei Legolas hilft im Moment keine Heilsalbe ... aber er weiß deine Bemühungen zu schätzen. *g*  Aber wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, dass ich sadistisch bin? Ich bin doch so lieb und nett! Jedenfalls meistens! *gg* Trotzdem habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich im Laufe der Geschichte von einer wütenden Elbin gemeuchelt werde ... ... ... ähm nein! Die muss erst mal an meinem Kopfgeldjäger vorbei! *ätschibätsch!* Gimli macht sich natürlich Sorgen um seinen Freund ... würde ich ehrlich gesagt auch, wenn er mit so einer vermummten Gestalt durch die Gegend rennen würde! Aber wessen Schuld ist das? Die von dem Menschen! Aragorn wollte ja nicht hören! Das hat er nun davon!

**@ArcherGirl:** Noch nicht gemerkt? Mein zweiter Vorname ist Cliffhanger ... oder war es Sadistin? ... Ähm ... irgend sowas in der Richtung! Und nein! Es würde nichts bringen, wenn du mehrmals für das gleiche Kapitel reviewst. Zählt immer nur einmal! ... obwohl ich heute eine Ausnahme mache. ... ... äh ... Legolas will gefoltert werden?? *blickt zur Seite* ... Stimmt das? *blonder Elb schüttelt panisch den Kopf* Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich will nicht gefoltert werden ... geh weg ... nimm das glühende Eisen da weg! Hör auf! Auaaaaaaaaaa!

*hehehe* Soviel dazu! Nun zu dem Namen Ionduath! ... hm ... er hat im ersten Kapitel ausdrücklich gesagt, das er so genannt wird ... er hat nie behauptet, dass das wirklich sein Name ist!

**@Khair**** ed Din**: Hmm ... ich denke, dein Nervenkostüm wird das aushalten … noch passiert ja nichts Schlimmes. Leg: He! Moment mal! Ich liege gefesselt, geknebelt und vollkommen nackt in einem Bett! Ist das etwa nicht schlimm? Atro: Nicht für den Betrachter! *gg*

Der Rattenfänger von Hameln wird übrigens nicht in dieser Geschichte mitspielen ... passte nicht so ganz in die Landschaft! Und Berserk kenn ich nicht ... d.h. ich weiß, dass es ein Manga ist ... aber da der bei uns nicht verkauft wird, kenn ich ihn nicht weiter ... außerdem bin ich mehr in der Rubrik „Seimaden" und „Fake" angesiedelt! Mein Bild von Ionduath würde ich dir theoretisch gerne senden ... aber Atropos hat keinen Scanner ... ich habe zwar noch ein anderes Bild von ihm auf dem Computer ... aber wenn ich dir das zeige, brauchst du dir die Story gar nicht weiter durchlesen ... also lass ich es lieber! Will ja meine Leser nicht verlieren. Was den Stadthalter angeht ... der hat mit dem Verschwinden der Kinder nichts zu tun ... der hat nur seinen Vorgänger von den Kopfgeldjägern kaltstellen lassen. Und du wirst lachen ... aber ich konnte mich zuerst wirklich nicht entscheiden, ob Ionduath jetzt eine Frau oder ein Mann ist ... das ist auch einer der Gründe warum „es" so vermummt ist! *gg* Aber mittlerweile ist er definitiv ein Mann! Mit exotischen Vorlieben! *gg*  

Jaa ... wie konnte Legolas schreien, wenn er geknebelt war ... die Antwort gibt es in diesem Kapitel! ;-))

Bei TV wirst du übrigens noch eine Weile auf ein Update warten müssen ... das neue Kapitel ist noch nicht fertig ... mir gehen langsam die Ideen aus!

Und bevor jetzt die Antworten auf das Feedback länger wird als die ganze Geschichte ... hör ich lieber auf! Auf geht's zum Hauptteil! Viel Spaß!

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Ich spürte wie jemand das Zimmer betrat und sich vorsichtig umsah. Dann kam die Gestalt auf mich zu und wollte mich gerade berühren als die Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers durch das Zimmer hallte.

„Na, na! Barad, anfassen verboten!"

Es folgte ein kurzer Wortwechsel zwischen den Beiden und plötzlich spürte ich wie sich die Matratze neben mir absenkte. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken als Ionduath mit seinen Fingern über meinen Körper strich und so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, ich konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als er eine Hand unter die Decke gleiten ließ und sie auf mein Hinterteil legte.

Als ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, war Ionduaths Hand von meinen Körper verschwunden und Barad hatte das Zimmer verlassen. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann spürte ich lange, schlanke Finger, die über mein Gesicht glitten und einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Weg strichen. Und dann ertönte die tiefe Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers.

„Prinzlein", knurrte er, „haltet mich nicht für so ungebildet, dass ich nicht wüsste, dass Elben mit offenen Augen schlafen."

Widerwillig öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte ihn ärgerlich an, aber Ionduath ließ nur ein spöttisches Lachen vernehmen und ließ seine Hand über meinen Hinterkopf gleiten, um den Knoten zu lösen und endlich den Knebel aus meinem Mund zu entfernen.

Ich atmete tief durch.

„Nun? Wie geht es euch, Prinzlein?", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger spöttisch und veranlasste mich dazu ihm mein Gesicht zuzuwenden.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass das funktioniert hat", knurrte ich und rüttelte an den Fesseln, die meine Hände an das Bettgestell fixierten.

Der Kopfgeldjäger schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf.

„So wird das nichts, Prinzlein ... wenn ich jemanden fessele, dann richtig", sagte er und zückte seinen Dolch, um das Seil durchzutrennen. Ich schenkte ihm keinen weiteren Blick und rollte mich auf die Seite, um meine Handgelenke zu massieren, die Decke höher zu ziehen und die vergangen Stunden noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen.

**_Rückblende_**

Ionduath hatte mich so abrupt vorwärts gestoßen, dass ich für einen Moment benommen auf dem Bett liegen blieb. Das Geräusch, des auf den Boden fallenden Gürtels holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten und konnte erkennen, dass der Kopfgeldjäger die Tür verschloss. Sein Gürtel lag auf dem Boden in meiner Nähe ... und in ihm steckte ein Dolch. Ich beobachtete wie er den Raum durchquerte und zum Fenster lief, um dieses ebenfalls zu verschließen. Lautlos richtete ich mich auf und war in Sekundenschnelle bei dem Dolch. Ich schaffte es ihn zu ergreifen und während Ionduath noch immer mit dem Fenster beschäftigt war, konnte ich mich tatsächlich befreien. Ich schnitt mir zwar einige Male in die Handgelenke, aber das nahm ich nur nebenbei war. Kaum waren die Fesseln abgefallen, nahm ich den Knebel aus meinem Mund und stellte mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, den Dolch hielt ich kampfbereit in meiner Hand.

Ionduath war damit beschäftigt die Fensterläden zu schließen.

„Sonst stört es euch doch auch nicht, wenn ihr bei solchen Dingen beobachtet werdet, warum wollt ihr also jetzt nicht, dass dieser Abschaum dort unten sieht, was ihr hier drin macht?", fragte ich ihn kalt und beobachtete, wie sich der Kopfgeldjäger überrascht umdrehte und mich musterte.

„Prinzlein", seufzte er mit einem undefinierbaren Unterton in der Stimme nachdem er sich gefasst hatte, „ich schließe die Fenster nicht, damit die Leute nicht sehen was ich mit euch mache, sondern damit sie nicht sehen, was ich nicht mit euch mache!"

Er lief langsam auf mich zu.

„Und jetzt seid ein braver Junge und gebt mir den Dolch", seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er auffordernd die Hand ausstreckte.

„Niemals!", zischte ich ihm entgegen.

„Prinzlein", knurrte er, „reizt mich nicht ... ich werde euch schon nichts tun."

„Ich traue euch aber nicht ... nicht nachdem, was ihr in den letzten Stunden abgezogen habt!"

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Oh ... ihr meint, dass ich euch betatscht habe ... kann ja nicht ahnen, dass ich damit euere jungfräulichen Gefühle verletze", der Kopfgeldjäger schloss kurz die Augen und ich nutzte die Chance und griff ihn an. Leider waren seine Reflexe besser als ich dachte, er konnte der Klinge ausweichen, wurde aber trotzdem von mir auf den Boden geworfen. Es polterte laut als wir beide auf den Boden fielen. Ionduath versuchte noch sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten, er erwischte aber nur ein altes Tischtuch auf dem eine Vase stand. Die Vase schlug mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Boden und zersprang in tausend kleine Stücke, der Kopfgeldjäger fluchte leise als sich eine Scherbe tief in seine Hand bohrte.

Hinterher wusste ich nicht mehr genau, was passiert war. Ich wusste nur noch, dass ich plötzlich quer durch den Raum geschleudert wurde und mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür prallte. Vom Schmerz überrascht, ließ ich den Dolch fallen und bemerkte so auch nicht, dass der Kopfgeldjäger plötzlich vor mir stand. Ich wurde ihn erst gewahr als mich jemand auf die Füße zerrte. Erschrocken blickte ich in die Augen Ionduaths und ich erkannte, dass egal was ich machen würde, alles sinnlos war. Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht entkommen. Aber einfach wollte ich es ihm auch nicht machen, deswegen begann ich, mich nach Leibeskräften zu wehren.

„Zum Balrog ... jetzt hört endlich auf! Ihr benehmt euch wie ein ...", ich erfuhr nicht, wie ich mich benahm, weil wir in diesem Moment auf den Boden fielen und es dem Kopfgeldjäger für einen Moment die Sprache verschlug. Aber als er bemerkte, das ich mich aufrichten wollte, griff er nach meinen Handgelenken und rollte mich auf den Rücken, er selber kam auf mir zu liegen und berührte dabei eine äußerst empfindliche Stelle ziemlich grob. Ich konnte gerade noch einen Aufschrei unterdrücken und versuchte mich wieder und Kontrolle zu kriegen.

Resignierend schloss ich die Augen. Jetzt würde es also geschehen. Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte mich auf das vorzubereiten was unweigerlich kommen würde.

Aber das was dann tatsächlich geschah, traf mich wie ein Hammer.

„Prinzlein? Habe ich euch wehgetan?", vernahm ich die besorgt klingende Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers und öffnete verwundert meine Augen.

„Bitte was?", fragte ich perplex.

„Ob ich euch wehgetan habe!", fragte er noch mal, diesmal eine Spur ungeduldiger.

„Was kümmert euch das?" Ich verstand mittlerweile gar nichts mehr. Ionduath lockerte seinen Griff um meine Handgelenke etwas und blickte mich forschend an.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er plötzlich, „aber ich bin es so gewohnt alleine zu arbeiten, dass ich vergessen habe euch in meine Pläne einzuweihen. Andererseits war auf diese Weise eure Angst sehr echt!"

Jetzt verstand ich noch weniger als gar nichts.

„W-welche Pläne?", fragte ich verunsichert.

„Ein stotternder Elb?", fragte er lächelnd und strich mit einer Hand eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht.„Ich muss euch wirklich große Angst machen."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor euch!", antwortete ich ihm, um die letzten Reste meines Stolzes zu retten.„Aber was für Pläne meintet ihr?"

„Erinnert ihr euch, dass ich euch gesagt habe, mir müsste irgendwas einfallen um eure Sicherheit zu garantieren?"

Ich nickte unsicher.

„Nun, dass geht am Besten in dem ich den Herrschaften irgendwie klar mache, dass ihr mir gehört ... und das wiederum geht am Besten in dem ..."

„Ah ... verstanden", Ionduath blickte mich überrascht an, „aber wenn ihr denkt, ich gehe mit euch ins Bett, um vor den Kerlen dort unten sicher zu sein, dann habt ihr euch geschnitten."

Die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht wich jetzt einem offenen Lächeln.

„Keine Angst, das würde ich nie von euch verlangen! Allerdings habt ihr den Gedankengang verstanden ... das wird mir einiges erleichtern ... in ein paar Stunden wir hier bestimmt jemand auftauchen um sich nach eurem ‚Wohlbefinden' zu erkundigen ... und dann müsst ihr jedenfalls so aussehen als ob ..."

„Und wie wollt ihr das machen?" Irgendwie entwickelte sich dieses Gespräch in unwillkommene Richtungen.

„Das werdet ihr schon sehen!", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger und erhob sich von mir. Als er stand, reichte er mir eine Hand um mir aufzuhelfen. Ich nahm sie an und Sekunden später stand ich wieder auf meinen Füßen.

„Vertraut ihr mir?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?"

Er lachte.

„Eigentlich nicht! Und davon mal abgesehen ... ihr sollt mir **nicht** vertrauen", ich spürte wie sich eine Hand an meinen Kragen legte.

„Das tut mir jetzt wirklich Leid", flüsterte der Kopfgeldjäger und riss mir mit einem Ruck das lederne Oberhemd vom Körper und kurz darauf lag auch die dünne Tunika, die ich darunter trug, zerfetzt auf dem Boden. Fassungslos starrte ich auf meine Kleidung und nahm nur nebenbei war, dass ich mit nacktem Oberkörper vor dem Kopfgeldjäger stand, der plötzlich laut aufkeuchte. Ich sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was um Illuvatars Willen, ist das denn?" Der Kopfgeldjäger starrte schockiert auf meine Brust. Ohne hinzusehen, wusste ich sofort, was ihn dort so schockierte. Unangenehm berührt, verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust um ihm den Blick zu verwehren. Über meine Brust und meinen Bauch zog sich eine lange, dunkelrote Narbe.

„Das ist gar nichts ...", antwortete ich ausweichend, „die ist schon etwas älter." Der Kopfgeldjäger ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Wie alt genau?"

„... ... ... ungefähr einen Monat ... ...", nuschelte ich leise.

„Einen Monat?", fragte er schockiert, „mit was seid ihr denn da aneinander geraten?"

„Ork ...", antwortete ich leise und ich wusste sofort, dass er mir nicht glaubte.

„Was hatte der Ork vor? Euch von unten nach oben aufschlitzen? Außerdem sieht das eher aus, als wäre es mit einem stumpfen Ast anstelle eines Schwertes gemacht worden."

„War ein etwas unglücklicher Winkel ... in dem er mich erwischt hat ...", nuschelte ich leise.

„Das sehe ich mir später an ... jetzt habe ich da keine Zeit für", und mit diesen Worten landete ich zum zweiten Mal auf dem Bett. Diesmal allerdings mit soviel Schwung, dass das Kopfende hart gegen die Wand schlug. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und starrte meinen Begleiter überrascht an.

„Hose ausziehen", kommandierte er nur und verschwand in einem angrenzenden Raum. Erst dachte ich darüber nach, diesen Befehl einfach zu ignorieren aber dann kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich besser selbst meine Hose ausziehen sollte und sie dabei heil blieb, als es dem Kopfgeldjäger zu überlassen, der sie bestimmt wie meine anderen Kleidungsstücke zerreißen würde – von dem Einblick in meine Intimsphäre mal ganz abgesehen.

Kaum hatte ich Hose und Stiefel ausgezogen und eine Decke über meinen Unterleib gezogen als der Kopfgeldjäger wieder hereinkam.

„Schüchtern?", fragte er schelmisch blinzelnd, als Antwort knurrte ich ihn nur an.

„Jetzt werdet doch nicht gleich so bissig ... ein nackter männlicher Körper ist für mich kein Geheimnis ... ich bin selbst einer, wie euch sicherlich aufgefallen ist", setzte er mich mit einem leichten Glucksen in der Stimme in Kenntnis.

„Mir ist an euch mehr aufgefallen als mir lieb ist", erwiderte ich kalt.

Der Kopfgeldjäger schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf und stellte einige Schüsseln auf einen Tisch in der Nähe des Bettes. Er selbst setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wenn ihr jetzt noch die Güte hättet euch auf den Bauch zu legen, Prinzlein?"

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte ich ihn misstrauisch.

„Och ... nichts weiter ... ich werde euch lediglich etwas ... hmmm präparieren!"

„Präparieren?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Ja ... ich werde euren Rücken etwas ändern ... damit ihr ... ähm ... etwas ‚benutzt' ausseht."

„Be-nutzt?", wiederholte ich noch skeptischer.

„Nun ja ... ich bin hier für meine sadistischen Neigungen bekannt ... aber keine Angst, es wird nicht wehtun. Ich werde es lediglich so aussehen lassen, als ob ich euch mit einem Messer oder einer Peitsche bearbeitet hätte. Aber könntet ihr mir vorher einen Gefallen tun?"

Ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Schreit!"

Bevor ich mir einen Reim auf diese Bitte machen konnte, griff der Kopfgeldjäger an eine empfindliche Stelle meines Körpers und drückte fest zu. Der Schmerz, der in diesem Moment durch meinen Körper schoss, ließ keine andere Empfindung zu und ich fing an zu schreien. Mehr aus Überraschung, als wegen den Schmerzen. Ionduath nahm seine Hand fort und sofort verebbte der Schmerz.

„Danke. Und nun dreht euch bitte um. Ich möchte anfangen", sagte er emotionslos.

„Ihr ... ihr ... ihr", fing ich an, verstummte aber sofort wieder und legte mich stattdessen grummelnd auf den Bauch, „ihr seid unmöglich", knurrte ich noch.

Der Kopfgeldjäger lachte nur und begann mit seiner Arbeit. Ich versuchte derweil krampfhaft mich zu entspannen und redete mir kontinuierlich ein, dass es mir nichts ausmachte, dass er mich gleich anfasste. Trotzdem zuckte ich zurück, als ich seine Hände das erste Mal auf meiner nackten Haut spürte.

„Scht, Prinzlein ... ich tu euch ja nichts", flüsterte er sanft und strich leicht über meinen Rücken. Als ich mich langsam entspannte, fing er an irgendetwas Kaltes auf meinem Rücken zu verteilen. Eine Stunde fummelte er an meinem Rücken herum und ich ertappte mich mehrmals dabei, dass ich über die sanften Berührungen auf meinem Rücken beinahe eingeschlafen wäre.

„So ... beinahe fertig", murmelte der Kopfgeldjäger und ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie er nach einer Schüssel griff und den Inhalt vorsichtig auf dem Laken und auf der Decke verteilte, die er über mich gebreitet hatte.

„Gut ... jetzt noch einige Kleinigkeiten", ich sah uninteressiert zu ihm auf, „ich muss euch wieder knebeln ... und eure Hände an das Bettgestell fesseln. Wärt ihr also so gut, Prinzlein?"

„Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte", knurrte ich und ließ es zu, dass er mich wieder mit diesem Tuch knebelte und dann meine Hände über meinen Kopf zog und sie vorsichtig an das Bettgestell fesselte.

„Bequem?"

Ich schnaubte. An dieser Stellung war überhaupt nichts bequem. Ich lag nackt in einem Bett, meine Hände waren gefesselt, ich war geknebelt und jeden Moment konnte einer von diesen Kerlen hier hereinkommen und ich war nicht im geringsten dazu in der Lage, mich zu bewegen, geschweige denn, mich zu wehren. Ich fühlte mich also überhaupt nicht bequem.

Aber der Kopfgeldjäger lachte wieder nur, nahm die verschiedenen Schüsseln und verschwand im anderen Raum. Er war noch keine zehn Minuten weg, als sich die Tür öffnete und der andere Kopfgeldjäger den Raum betrat.

**_Rückblende Ende_**

Die Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Prinzlein, das Zeug kann nicht auf eurem Rücken bleiben ... wir müssen es abwaschen ... wenn es nämlich trocknet ... dann möchte ich nicht an eurer Stelle sein. Es sei denn natürlich ihr möchtet euren Rücken enthaaren ... dann ist diese Methode äußerst wirksam!"

Ich setzte mich abrupt auf und blitzte den Kopfgeldjäger ärgerlich an: „Auf meinem Rücken sind keine Haare ... genauso wenig wie auf meiner Brust!"

Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zeigte mir, dass ich ihm wieder mal auf den Leim gegangen war.

„Beruhigt euch, ich wollte euch doch nur ärgern. Ich werde euch ein Bad fertig machen ... ... und hier etwas aufräumen ...", fügte er nach einem Blick auf seine Umgebung hinzu. Ich beobachtete wie er zu der umgefallen Kommode lief und sie ohne größere Probleme wieder aufrichtete. Dann öffnete er die Tür und ihm stürzten mehrere Dinge entgegen. Er nahm sich einen großen Kessel hinaus und sortierte die anderen Sachen sorgsam wieder in den Schrank. Mit dem Kessel in der Hand marschierte er in den anderen Raum und kam wenig später mit dem Kessel wieder hinaus. Er hing den Kessel an einen Haken der aus dem Kamin ragte und entfachte innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein Feuer darin, dann schob er denn Kessel über das Feuer und wandte sich wieder mir zu.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ihr in Eiswasser baden wollt, oder?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf: „Eigentlich nicht ... aber wieso bewahrt der Wirt Kessel in den Gästezimmern auf?"

„Oh", Ionduath fasste sich an die Stelle des Kopfes wo sein rechtes Ohr sein musste, „er bewahrt in den Zimmern noch andere Dinge auf. Es ist für seine Gäste. Es gibt immer wieder welche, die sich hier ungestört Gifte oder Heiltränke zubereiten wollen ... oder einfach nur ein heißes Bad benötigen. Es ist sozusagen ein Service des Hauses."

„Nehmt ihr immer dieses Zimmer?"

„Ja!"

„Warum?"

Er runzelte seine Stirn: „Ihr seid ziemlich neugierig für einen Elben!"

„Wer nichts fragt, lernt nichts!", erwiderte ich. "Also, warum nehmt ihr immer dieses Zimmer?"

„Weil dies das einzige Zimmer ist, das ein eigenes Bad und noch dazu eine Wasserquelle hat", er deutete auf das kleine Zimmer, in das er des Öfteren verschwunden war, „dort befindet sich ein kleines Bad mit einer Wasserpumpe." Während er das sagte, nahm er den Kessel vom Feuer und verschwand wieder in dem Badezimmer, nur um kurz darauf wieder mit einem Kessel voll Wasser zurückzukommen und ihn über das Feuer zu hängen.

Ich beobachtete ihn neugierig. Er hatte mittlerweile seine Hose vernünftig geschlossen und sein Hemd angezogen, es allerdings nicht verschlossen. Seine Bewegungen waren wie die einer Raubkatze, fließend und geschmeidig.

„Prinzlein?" Ich starrte ihn erstaunt an.

„Was habt ihr gesagt?"

Ionduath stöhnte und kam auf mich zu. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte er mich mitsamt der Decke hochgehoben und trug mich ins Bad.

„Lasst mich runter. Ihr sollt mich runterlassen!"

„Gerne!" Der Kopfgeldjäger ließ mich tatsächlich fallen und ich landete mit einem lauten Platschen in der Wanne. Prustend strich ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und versuchte das Wasser aus meinen Augen zu kriegen. Ich konnte gerade wieder einigermaßen sehen, als sich ein Schwall lauwarmes Wasser über meinen Kopf ergoss.

Wütend rieb ich mir die Augen.

„Verdammt noch mal ... was soll das? Ich kann mich alleine waschen!", wetterte ich Ionduath an.

„Oh ... das bezweifele ich nicht. Ich denke nur, ihr werdet Probleme haben, dieses Zeug ohne fremde Hilfe von eurem Rücken zu entfernen", kaum hatte er das gesagt, stellte er sich neben die Wanne und schob mich ein Stück nach vorn. Ein leichtes Ziehen verriet mir, dass er, was auch immer er auf meinem Rücken verbrochen hatte, es jetzt wieder abzog. Er warf das Zeug neben sich auf den Boden und ich riskierte einen Blick. Was ich dort auf dem Boden sah, erinnerte mich ein Wenig an Wachs.

Gerade als ich fragen wollte, was das war, nahm er dieses Zeug und verschwand aus dem Bad. Ein Zischen verriet mir, dass er es ins Feuer geworfen hatte. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lehnte mich zurück. Vorher entfernte ich aber noch die nasse Decke aus der Wanne.

Als er wiederkam, legte er ein Handtuch und ein Bündel Kleider auf einen Hocker, in meiner Nähe.

„Noch was Prinzlein! Bleibt bitte hier drin, bis ich euch hole und versucht keinen Lärm zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, wann der Wirt hier herkommt!"

Ich nickte nur und würdigte den Kopfgeldjäger keines Blickes, dann hörte ich wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Zehn Minuten blieb ich noch im Wasser und wusch mir auch die Haare, dann stand ich auf und nahm mir das Handtuch. Nachdem ich mich abgetrocknet hatte, inspizierte ich die Kleider genauer. Es handelte sich um meine Hose, wie ich erleichtert feststellte aber definitiv nicht um mein Hemd – wie auch, das war ja vollkommen zerrissen. Das Hemd, das dort vor mir lag, war tiefschwarz und hatte vorne ebenso schwarze Schnüre, um es zu schließen. Es schien, als wäre es eines der Hemden von Ionduath.

Seufzend zog ich meine Hose an und hörte gleichzeitig wie jemand den anderen Raum betrat und sich mit dem Kopfgeldjäger unterhielt.

Ich achtete nicht weiter auf die Worte, sondern zog das Hemd an. Wie ich es erwartet hatte, war es viel zu groß. Die Ärmel hingen über meine Hände, es war zu weit und es ging mir bis zur Hälfte meines Oberschenkels. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass dieser Mensch um so vieles größer war als ich.

Vorsichtig krempelte ich die Ärmel des Hemdes hoch und verschloss dann das Hemd mit den Schnüren. Als ich mit ankleiden fertig war, nahm ich eine Bürste von einem Regal und begann damit meine Haare zu ordnen.

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte Ionduath an die Tür.

„Ihr könnt jetzt rauskommen, Prinzlein! Etwas zu essen ist auch da."

Ich folgte der Aufforderung und öffnete die Tür, um wieder in den Wohnraum zu gelangen. Dort begegnete ich den kritischen Blicken des Kopfgeldjägers.

„Es scheint so, als wären euch meine Sachen etwas zu groß", kommentierte er trocken.

„Gut erkannt", konterte ich sarkastisch, „aber ihr musstet meine Sachen ja vollkommen zerreißen."

„Regt euch ab, wir werden euch morgen ein neues Hemd besorgen. Heute müsst ihr mit dem Vorlieb nehmen. Und jetzt setzt euch und esst", er deutete auffordernd auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", antwortete ich und begab mich zum Bett. Aber ich hatte nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit meines Begleiters gerechnet.

„Ihr werdet euch hier hinsetzen und etwas essen! Oder ich kette euch ans Bett und füttere euch! Und anschließend hole ich mir meinen Nachtisch!" Ich drehte mich um und sah genau in die blitzenden Augen des Kopfgeldjägers.

„Ich-habe-aber-keinen-Hunger!"

„Ihr scheint keinen Hunger zu haben, seit wir von Minas Tirith aus aufgebrochen sind! Und das ist selbst für einen Elben eine zu lange Zeit ohne Nahrung! Und so wie ihr ausseht, habt ihr auch davor nichts gegessen!"

„Und selbst wenn, das geht euch nichts an!", konterte ich.

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, weil ich dem Zwerg es nämlich erklären muss, wenn ihr mir vor Entkräftung umkippt! Und jetzt hört auf, euch wie ein verzogenes Gör zu benehmen und setzt euch endlich hin!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger war zunehmend ärgerlich geworden und ich entschied, dass es besser war mich zu setzen.

Als ich mich setzte, schob Ionduath mir einen Teller hin, der randvoll gefüllt war.

„Das kann ich unmöglich alles aufessen!"

„Dann esst soviel ihr mögt! Hauptsache ihr esst!"

Als ich das Essen etwas näher betrachtete, begann ich großen Hunger zu verspüren und aß tatsächlich alles auf.

Wir aßen schweigend und als ich von meinem Teller aufsah, fiel mir auf, dass der Kopfgeldjäger seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch aufgestützt hatte und sein Kinn auf seinen gefalteten Händen ruhte.

Irritiert blickte ich ihn an. Er beobachtete mich.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts, ich versuche nur herauszufinden, was ihr vor euren Freunden verheimlicht und wer euch so aufgeschlitzt hat. Denn eines steht für mich fest ... ein Ork war das nicht!"

„Ich verberge nichts vor meinen Freunden ... und die Verletzung stammt von Orks!", erwiderte ich eisig.

„Oh doch, das tut ihr. Und falls es euch interessiert ... die Zwei machen sich Sorgen um euch. Zu recht, wie mir scheint", er blickte mich unablässig an.

„Wenn sie sich Sorgen machen, dann ist das ihr Problem ... ich habe ihnen keinen Grund dafür gegeben", erwiderte ich jetzt hitzig, „und woher wollt ihr wissen, dass meine Verletzung nicht von einem Ork stammt."

„Genau durch dieses Verhalten gebt ihr euren Freunden Anlass zur Sorge ... und was den Ork angeht ... ganz einfach, selbst wenn ihr in Begleitung gewesen wärt ... eure Kameraden hätten diese Verletzung niemals im Wald heilen können. Ihr müsst also entweder in eurem Palast oder in einer Menschensiedlung gewesen sein. Letzteres schließe ich ebenfalls aus. Also bleibt nur der Palast und ich bezweifele, dass Orks es schaffen dort einzudringen", erklärte er mit blitzenden Augen.

Ich sog hart die Luft ein.

„Es ist spät! Wir sollten schlafen", sagte ich nach einigen Minuten, in denen ich mich gesammelt hatte, so ruhig wie möglich.

„Prinzlein, ihr könnt nicht ewig davonlaufen", rief er mir hinterher, als ich aufstand und zum Bett lief.

„Ich laufe nicht davon", erwiderte ich hart, legte mich mit meinen Sachen ins Bett und zog die Decke über meinen Körper.

Als sich die Matratze neben mir absenkte, drehte ich mich demonstrativ auf die Seite. Ionduath schien diese Tatsache sehr zu amüsieren, denn ich hörte ihn leise lachen.

„Prinzlein", schnurrte er, „haltet ihr es für eine gute Idee mir euren Rücken zuzukehren?"

Ich realisierte die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte und drehte mich fluchend um. Wieder fing er an zu lachen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Kopfgeldjäger soviel zu lachen haben", knurrte ich ihn an.

„Es hat ja auch nicht jeder einen solchen Begleiter!", konterte er frech.

„Ihr seid unmöglich", stöhnte ich.

„Das sagtet ihr bereits!", lachte Ionduath und zog sich seinen Umhang über seinen Körper.

Wir lagen schweigend nebeneinander. Ionduath atmete gleichmäßig und schien sich zu entspannen, nur aus meinen Gliedern schien die Angespanntheit nicht zu verschwinden. Als ich mich wieder von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte, hörte ich die schläfrige Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers.

„Keine Sorge, eure Unschuld ist bei mir in guten Händen. Und selbst wenn ich euch vernaschen wollte, heute bestimmt nicht ... ich bin zu müde. Also bitte tut mir den Gefallen und versucht meine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren."

Zuerst wollte ich etwas erwidern, aber dann sah ich, dass es nutzlos war – der Kopfgeldjäger war eingeschlafen. Ich legte mich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke und endlich driftete auch ich hinüber in den Schlaf.

*~*~*

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Bett neben mir leer. Ich setzte mich langsam auf und sah mich in dem vom Sonnenlicht erhellten Raum um. Von Ionduath war nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen.

Stirnrunzelnd stand ich auf und lief in das Bad. Hier war er auch nicht. Gerade schlich sich der Gedanke in meinen Kopf, dass der Kopfgeldjäger mich hier meinem Schicksal überlassen hatte, als ich hörte wie sich die Tür zu unserem Zimmer öffnete. Die Schritte, die ich daraufhin hörte, gehörten eindeutig zu Ionduath und deswegen lief ich aus dem Bad heraus.

„Ah, Prinzlein. Ich dachte schon ihr wäret davon geflogen."

„Sehr witzig! Als ob ich weit kommen würde."

Der Kopfgeldjäger wiegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf hin und her.

„Wohl eher nicht", antwortete er unbestimmt und warf mir etwas entgegen, „ich habe euch ein Hemd besorgt ... es müsste euch ungefähr passen."

Ich besah mir das Bündel Stoff genauer. Es war ein Hemd aus grauem Leinen ohne jegliche Verzierungen, mit einem V-förmigen Ausschnitt und langen Ärmeln.

„Schaut nicht so angewidert ... jeder muss Opfer bringen und davon mal abgesehen, könnt ihr froh sein, dass ich euch nicht die Kleidung besorgt habe, die normalerweise für einen Sklaven wie ihr es seid, vorgesehen ist", sagte er schnurrend.

Ich blickte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, entschied mich dann aber dafür, das Hemd zu wechseln. Es passte wie angegossen – sehr zu meinem Leidwesen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt ... das Hemd steht euch sehr gut", Ionduath schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und drückte mir eine Kordel in die Hand. Ich sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Das wird so ähnlich wie ein Gürtel getragen. Damit wird das Hemd nicht so sehr nach einem eingefärbten Kartoffelsack aussehen."

Ich nickte nur resignierend und nahm die Kordel in Empfang, um sie mir um die Taille zu binden. Kaum war ich fertig, reichte mir Ionduath einen schmalen Dolch. Er hatte eine matt glänzende Oberfläche und eine leicht gebogene Klinge. Fragend blickte ich ihn an.

„Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr hier unbewaffnet durch die Gegend stromert. Ein Schwert kann ich euch nicht geben, das wäre zu auffällig, aber ich denke diesen Dolch werdet ihr ohne Probleme in eurem Stiefel verstecken können", grummelte Ionduath.

Ich zog meine Augenbraue hoch. Das hatte ich jetzt am Allerwenigsten erwartet, aber ich nahm den Dolch an, bevor er es sich anderes überlegte.

Der Kopfgeldjäger beobachtete mich noch prüfend und fing dann an zu reden.

„So ... nun zu unserer Tagesplanung. Ich habe vor gleich einen Bekannten aufzusuchen, der uns vielleicht weiterhelfen kann. Ihr könnt es euch aussuchen, entweder ihr bleibt hier, oder ihr kommt mit!"

„Ich komme mit", sagte ich sofort. Allein der Gedanke, alleine in diesem Rattennest zu bleiben und dann nur mit einem Dolch bewaffnet, ließ mir eisige Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Der Kopfgeldjäger nickte.

„Das dachte ich mir. Dann einige Instruktionen wie ihr euch zu verhalten habt. Keine Frechheiten, keine Aufdringlichkeiten und versucht euch am besten nicht zu wehren, wenn euch irgendjemand anpacken sollte."

„Bitte?", fragte ich keuchend. Der konnte doch nicht allen Ernstes von mir erwarten, dass ich mich von irgendwelchen Leuten anfassen ließ.

„Zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit ... wenn ihr irgendwas macht, was einem der anderen missfällt, dann wird von mir erwartet, dass ich euch bestrafe ... eine Liste mit Bestrafungen hängt unten in der Schenke aus, ihr könnt sie euch gerne mal durchlesen. Da sind einige äußerst kreative Sachen dabei. Ich kann euch nicht überall raushelfen, denn", er sah mich abwägend an, „ich hänge an meinem Leben. Und im Zweifelsfalle ist jeder sich selbst der Nächste."

Ich zog spöttisch meine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich dachte die Kerle hätten alle Angst vor euch."

Er drehte sich langsam um.

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad ... aber ich bin hier immer noch ein Außenseiter und wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kommt, dann halten die Einwohner dieser Stadt zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Und ihr werdet sicher nicht erwarten, dass ich mich gegen eine Übermacht von mindestens zehn Leuten stelle, nur um euren Hals zu retten ... zumal ich in der Schwertkunst nicht sehr gut bewandert bin."

Ich sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Das meint ihr jetzt nicht ernst, oder?"

„Das war mein voller Ernst, Prinzlein! Und jetzt noch mal ... versucht euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich euch helfen kann ... oder will ... ach und noch was ... ich befürchte, ich werde euch wieder fesseln müssen."

„Wie-so?", fragte ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Gaanz einfach", antwortete er gedehnt, „ihr süßer, kleiner Leckerbissen seid mein Gefangener! Und ich habe gestern etwas mit euch angestellt, das die Wenigsten gutheißen würden! Also denkt doch mal nach! Was würdet ihr versuchen, wenn ihr wirklich in einer solchen Lage währt!"

„Ich würde natürlich versuchen zu entkommen!"

„Gratulation", antwortete Ionduath ironisch, „und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich euch fesseln werde. Schließlich will ich ja nicht, dass mir mein Spielzeug davonläuft!"

„Dann bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl", seufzte ich und legte meine Arme hinter den Rücken, wo sie schon bald darauf von dem Kopfgeldjäger gefesselt wurden. Schließlich band er auch wieder ein Seil um meine Brust, um mich hinter sich her zerren zu können. Kurz darauf spürte ich seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr.

„Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich auf Fesselspiele stehe ...", er blickte mich musternd an, „und das hier ... ist wirklich ein äußerst erregender Anblick!"

„Dann solltet ihr besser wegsehen", knurrte ich.

„Spielverderber!", antwortete Ionduath und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Widerstrebend folgte ich dicht hinter ihm.

„Ihr solltet nicht so sehr meine Nähe suchen, immerhin habe ich euch gestern vergewaltigt", flüsterte er mir zu, „und noch was ... haltet euren Kopf gesenkt! Und lauft ein bisschen steifer!"

„Was immer ihr gestern auch getan habt, ich vertraue euch immer noch mehr, als den Leuten dort unten", zischte ich ebenso leise zurück und verstummte gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor wir die Schenke betraten.

Im Gegensatz zu gestern Abend, war die Gaststube heute relativ leer. Nur in einer düsteren Ecke saßen zwei finstere Gestalten und unterhielten sich leise und der Wirt stand hinter dem Tresen und putzte ein paar alte Krüge. Er blickte auf, als wir vorbeigingen.

„Na, wo soll's denn hingehen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an", knurrte Ionduath.

„Kann ich euch ein wenig Frühstück bringen? Es gibt Haferbrei!"

„Ich werde darauf zurückkommen, wenn ich ein Brechmittel brauche, Alter. Und jetzt lass mich in Frieden!"

Der Wirt sagte nichts mehr und Ionduath ging auf den Ausgang zu, während ich ihm mit einigem Abstand folgte. Er wollte gerade die Hand an die Klinke legen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und jemand hereingehinkt kam.

„Was ist denn hier heute los", hörte ich den Kopfgeldjäger leise fluchen.

„Gwanu-dinen, alter Dreckskerl! Willst du etwa dein Hündchen spazieren führen?"

Barad wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern lief in einem Bogen um den Kopfgeldjäger herum und trat dicht zu mir. Er hob eine seiner narbigen Hände und fuhr mir damit durchs Gesicht. Ich beherzigte den Rat des Kopfgeldjägers und zeigte keine Gefühlsregung, auch wenn ich innerlich kochte.

„Wirklich hübsch ... wirklich hübsch", murmelte Barad und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Unterlippe.

„Barad!", hallte plötzlich Ionduaths Stimme durch den Raum.„Habe ich mich gestern nicht deutlich ausgedrückt? Ich sagte, niemand-fasst-ihn-an!", mit diesen Worten zog er mich von dem anderen Mann fort und verschwand an den vier Begleitern von Barad vorbei durch die Tür.

Nach der Dunkelheit des Gasthauses, ließ mich die Helligkeit draußen beinahe erblinden. Ich musste einige Male blinzeln, bevor ich alles richtig erkennen konnte. Während Ionduath mich immer weiter durch die Straßen zerrte, blickte ich hin und wieder um mich. Wirklich alles an dieser Stadt war schwarz – die Häuser, die Straßen, Zäune selbst die Bewohner kleideten sich vorzugsweise in schwarz und die wenigen Tiere, die ich erkennen konnte, waren auch schwarz.

Wir liefen zehn Minuten, bis wir auf einen gut gefüllten Marktplatz stießen. Ionduath steuerte geradewegs auf die größte Menschenmasse zu.

„Wieso rennt ihr so, und wieso müsst ihr dort lang laufen, wo die meisten Menschen sind", fragte ich ihn, nachdem ich beinahe gegen einen großen Mann mit einer Augenklappe geprallt wäre.

„Sie folgen uns", erwiderte er nur knapp und zog mich weiter. Plötzlich wurde ich abrupt zur Seite gerissen und Sekundenbruchteile später fand ich mich in einer dunklen Gasse eng an die Brust von Ionduath gedrückt wieder.

„Haltet jetzt bloß die Klappe, Prinzlein", zischte er und zog seinen Umhang über meinen Kopf, um meine Haare zu verbergen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und konnte erkennen, wie zwei von unseren Verfolgern in unserer Nähe stehen blieben und sich umsahen.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich ihn hier das letzte Mal gesehen habe", sagte der Kleine und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Verdammt, das wird dem Chef gar nicht gefallen, wenn wir ihn verloren haben ... er will wissen, was die Ratte hier will."

Der Kleinere nickte und sie gingen langsam weiter. Fünf Minuten standen wir regungslos, bis Ionduath plötzlich zischend Luft durch die Zähne stieß.

„Irgendwie ist hier heute der Wurm drin! Sonst sind die Gorillas doch auch nicht so anhänglich", fluchte er leise und ließ mich los, damit er um die Ecke blicken konnte.

„Sie sind weg ... kommt her, wir müssen uns beeilen."

Bevor ich irgendetwas erwidern konnte, entfernte der Kopfgeldjäger die Fesseln und packte mich am Arm um mich hinter sich her zu ziehen. Diesmal machte er zu meiner Erleichterung einen Bogen um die große Menschenansammlung und lief an den kleineren Ständen am Rande entlang. Es war wirklich erstaunlich was hier alles angeboten wurde. Über Haushaltswaren und Lebensmitteln bis hin zu Waffen und Schmuck war alles vertreten.

„Brauchen sie eine neue Waffe? Hier finden sie die besten!"

„Brot! Kaufen sie Brot!"

Die meisten dieser Verkäufer konnte Ionduath einfach abwimmeln, aber einer war besonders hartnäckig. Dieser Stand schien nämlich zwei Verkäufer zu haben, einer der immer beim Stand blieb und ein anderer, der den Leuten auf der Straße nachrannte. Und genau der, rannte jetzt hinter uns her.

„Mein Herr, wollt ihr nicht etwas von meinen Waren kaufen?"

„Nein."

„Aber wir haben ganz wunderbare Dinge ... wie wäre es hiermit?" Der Junge kramte eine Art Halskette aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie Ionduath während er lief unter die Nase.

„Nein!", sagte er diesmal schon nachdrücklicher.

„Nicht? Gut, dann etwas anderes", sagte er unbeeindruckt und holte etwas anderes aus seiner Tasche, „was haltet ihr hiervon? Ein ganz wunderbares Sklavenhalsband ... wie für euren Begleiter gemacht! Es ist eine ganz wunderbare Anfertigung ... von den Zwergen!"

War ja auch klar, dachte ich, so was konnte nur von den Zwergen kommen.

„Ich sagte nein!", knurrte der Kopfgeldjäger und ich merkte, dass ihm langsam der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Aber es würde dem jungen Mann so wunderbar stehen ... die Edelsteine werden seine natürliche Schönheit noch unterstreichen."

Ionduath blieb abrupt stehen und holte tief Luft. Diese Zeit nutzte der Junge, um ihm vorzuführen, wie „gut" mir dieses Sklavenhalsband stand. Denn ehe ich überhaupt wusste wie mir geschah, hatte er mir das Ding um den Hals gelegt und beinahe gleichzeitig zwei Armbänder an meinen Handgelenken befestigt. Das wäre alles nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn jeder einzelne dieser Ringe nicht durch eine Kette miteinander verbunden gewesen wäre und ich jetzt in meiner Bewegungsfreiheit doch erheblich eingeschränkt war.

Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte sich beim Klicken der Verschlüsse ungläubig umgedreht.

„Ich fass es nicht", stöhnte er und an den Jungen gewandt fuhr er fort, „nimm ihm das sofort wieder ab!"

„Das geht nicht!"

„Dann mach ich das eben selber ... und danach mach ich mir aus deinen Innereien ein paar Schnürsenkel."

„Wenn ihr meint, mein Herr", sagte der Bengel leichthin und beobachtete Ionduath der auf mich zugetreten war und die Verschlüsse untersuchte.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", knurrte er leise und zauberte damit ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jungen – ein Lächeln, das mir überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Falls ihr vorhabt, jetzt abzuhauen und einen Schmied damit zu beauftragen das Halsband zu öffnen, lasst euch gesagt sein, dass es sich um Mithril handelt", der junge Händler beobachtete genau den Gesichtsausdruck von Ionduath, der sich quälend langsam zu ihm umdrehte.

„Und ich nehme an, du würdest mir gegen ein geringes Entgelt den Schlüssel überlassen, nicht wahr?", Ionduaths Stimme war eisig.

„Jep! Ihr habt es erkannt! Da ihr mir das Halsband nicht abkaufen wolltet, müsst ihr mir jetzt halt den Schlüssel abkaufen."

„Und wie viel willst du für den Schlüssel haben?"

„Och, weil ihr es seid ... sagen wir hundert Goldstücke."

„Widerliche kleine Qualle", Ionduath zog an einem Beutel an seinem Gürtel und zählte hundert Goldstücke ab, „hier! Ich gebe dir achtzig und die Garantie, dass ich dich nicht innerhalb der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden erwürgen werde. Und jetzt her mit dem Schlüssel, Freundchen!"

„Gerne! Hier habt ihr ihn!"

Ionduath nahm den Schlüssel in Empfang, packte mich am Arm und lief weiter.

„Der Bengel sollte in Zukunft nachts nicht allein unterwegs sein", grummelte er.

„Könntet ihr mir dieses Ding jetzt bitte abnehmen", zischte ich, „ich komme mir vor wie ein Tier!"

„Ein Tier?", fragte er kalt. „Dann seht doch bitte mal nach rechts ... diese Leute haben einen Grund zu sagen, sie würden sich wie Tiere fühlen ... ihr habt es noch sehr gut getroffen ... glaubt mir!"

Ich folgte seiner Aufforderung und blickte in die angegebene Richtung. Dort befand sich ein Podest, auf dem sich eine lange Stange befand und an die waren ungefähr sechs Menschen gekettet. Allesamt in schmutziges Leinen gekleidet, mit dreckigen Gesichtern und Haaren. Einige von ihnen hatten Verletzungen an Armen und Beinen.

„Sind ... sind das Sklaven?"

Ionduath nickte nur und lief langsam weiter: „Das ist das, was euch über kurz oder lang blüht, wenn Barad euch in die Finger bekommt."

Ich blickte weiter auf diese armen Wesen, die gerade von einem ganz in blau gekleideten Mann interessiert betrachtet wurden. Wie konnte Aragorn so etwas in seinem eigenen Land zulassen, oder wusste er überhaupt nichts davon?

„Aragorn hat bis vor kurzem überhaupt nichts von dieser Stadt gewusst. Ich bezweifele also, dass er über den Sklavenhandel im Bilde war. Und wenn doch, er könnte nicht viel dagegen ausrichten. Diese Stadt erkennt nur ihre eigenen Gesetze an. Sie ordnet sich niemandem unter ... am allerwenigsten einem König", flüsterte Ionduath als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten und zog mich unauffällig in eine dunkle, enge Gasse. Er lief auf der rechten Seite entlang und blieb nach einer Weile an einer schwarzen Tür stehen und klopfte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis jemand die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete.

„Ah ... Ionn ... wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen ...komm doch rein!"

„Danke ... ich habe noch einen Begleiter, kann er mit reinkommen?" 

„Natürlich ... natürlich!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger trat einen Schritt zur Seite und jetzt konnte ich den Mann erkennen, mit dem er gerade gesprochen hatte. Er war kleiner als ich, was aber vielleicht daran lag, dass er etwas gebeugt ging, trug eine braune Stoffhose, lederne Schuhe, ein weißes Hemd und eine Weste, von der gleichen Farbe wie die Hose. Außerdem sah er sehr alt aus. Sein Kopf wurde von schlohweißem Haar bedeckt und seine Augen waren pechschwarz. Er betrachtete mich von oben bis unten und als er schließlich meinem Blick begegnete, glaubte ich so etwas wie Mitleid zu erkennen.

„Kommt rein!", forderte er uns auf und warf noch einen misstrauischen Blick auf die Straße, bevor er uns folgte. Der Mann führte uns durch den Flur in einen gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnraum mit Kamin, einem Sofa, einem Sessel, einem Schreibtisch und einem Stuhl. Alles war in hellen Brauntönen gehalten. Er wartete bis wir in der Mitte des Raumes standen, dann trat er ein, schloss die Tür hinter uns, nahm einen großen Schürhaken von der Wand und zielte damit auf Ionduaths Genick.

„So, Ionn, ich hoffe du hast eine verdammt gute Erklärung für dein Verhalten", sagte er hart.

„Welches Verhalten?", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger verwirrt.

„Na, ihn! Ich dachte immer du würdest nichts von Sklaverei halten! Und jetzt kommst du mit ihm an ... ein Elb! Bist du total bescheuert geworden?"

„Ach er", Ionduath stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, die er bis eben angehalten hatte, „das kann ich dir erklären ... aber stell bitte den Schürhaken weg."

„Von wegen!"

„Also gut! Das ganze im Schnellverfahren. War in Minas Tirith, habe ich mich anheuern lassen. Bin mit einer Gruppe von insgesamt vier Personen nach Gobel Tress geritten, dort haben wir uns in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Eine ritt nach Caras Cyrch, wir beide hierher. Habe ihn als meinen Gefangenen ausgegeben und bin gerade auf dem Weg zu dir von diesem windigen, kleinen Straßenhändler über's Ohr gehauen worden! Darum trägt er dieses Halsband. Reicht das?"

Der alte Mann blickte mich prüfend an: „Stimmt das?" Ich nickte.

„Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt", sagte der Mann und stellte den Schürhaken weg. Ionduath atmete erleichtert auf und kam dann zu mir, um mir endlich das Sklavenhalsband abzunehmen. Dankbar rieb ich mir meine Handgelenke.

„Setzt euch doch", er wies auf das Sofa und wir setzten uns beide hin, der Mann setzte sich uns gegenüber.

„Ich nehme an, dieser Lump hat euch nicht meinen Namen gesagt, oder?", er wartete auf meine Reaktion. „Dachte ich mir! Mein Name ist Celatal. Und wie lautet euer Name?"

„Legolas ..."

„Sag mal, Celatal … wie hast du herausgefunden, dass er ein Elb ist?", fragte Ionduath dazwischen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern: "War nicht sonderlich schwierig ... lange Haare, blaue Augen ... und das ganze Aussehen ..."

„Du hast geraten!", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger trocken.

„Ja! Aber warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

„Erstmal, weil ich meine Ausrüstung aufstocken muss und dann brauche ich auch noch ein paar Informationen von dir."

„Als hätte ich's geahnt. Was willst du wissen?", sagte der Mann stöhnend und rieb sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Ob hier in letzter Zeit ein paar seltsame Typen aufgetaucht sind, die ein Amulett tragen."

„Seltsame Typen gibt es hier nur ... aber das Amulett? Ja, da war was. Vor ungefähr vier Wochen, tauchten die das erstemal hier auf und haben ein paar Leute angeheuert ... sie hatten alle das gleiche Amulett ... rund ... mit einem Dreieck und einer Schlange ..."

„Volltreffer, genau nach denen suchen wir!"

„Aha, und warum?"

„Unser Anführer glaubt, dass die etwas mit einigen Entführungen zu tun haben ... aber erzähl weiter!"

Celatal nickte.

„Sie haben ein paar Leute angeheuert und sind gegangen ... und seitdem kommt ab und zu einer von denen hier vorbei ... laufen alle in blauen Roben herum."

„So einen habe ich vorhin gesehen", rief ich aus, „er hat einige von den Sklaven betrachtet."

„Interessant ...", murmelte Ionduath und blickte zu Celatal, „du hast nicht zufälligerweise eine Ahnung, was die vorhaben?"

„Da muss ich leider passen! Aber ich habe gehört, dass sie in ein seltsames Land reisen wollen ... ... lass mich überlegen ... ich habe nur mit einem halben Ohr zugehört, weil es mir nicht wichtig erschien", sagte er erklärend, „konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du unter die Detektive gehst ... ... hatte einen sehr seltsamen Namen das Land ... irgendwas mit A ... Agrarland ... nein, ... Anor ... nein auch nicht ... Au ... Au ... ... ..."

„Auenland?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Jaaa! Genau so hieß es! Kennt ihr das Land?"

„Nein, ich bin noch nie da gewesen, aber Freunde leben dort."

„Ich frage mich", murmelte Ionduath, „was die dort wollen ..."

„Sklaven, nehme ich an. Du hast ja selber gehört, was dein Begleiter gerade gesagt hat, und die Entführungen sprechen auch dafür ... wenn es denn diese Leute waren."

„Damit könntest du Recht haben ... aber irgendwas stört mich ... ich weiß nur noch nicht was."

Auch ich überlegte fieberhaft, was diese Leute im Auenland wollten. Dort lebten doch nur Hobbits. Die waren doch als Arbeitssklaven kaum zu gebrauchen ... ... andererseits hatten sie auch Kinder entführt ... ... das ergab alles keinen Sinn!

„Prinzlein? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ionduath blickte mich fragend an. Ich war offensichtlich längere Zeit in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Ja ... ich habe nur nachgedacht!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und stemmte sich dann aus seinem Sitz hoch.

„Danke Celatal! Du hast uns wirklich sehr geholfen. Und so leid es mir tut, aber wir werden dich jetzt verlassen müssen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich zum Gasthaus zurück, meine Sachen packen und dann von hier verschwinden! Barad schnüffelt mir hinterher."

„Es freut mich, wenn ich euch helfen konnte", sagte der alte Mann lächelnd und fügte dann noch ernst hinzu, „aber vor Barad solltest du dich wirklich in Acht nehmen! Er ist nicht mehr gut auf dich zu sprechen, seit du ihm damals diesen Auftrag vermasselt hast."

„Also von vermasseln kann da keine Rede sein ... er hat seinen Lohn doch bekommen!"

„Mag sein", antwortete der alte Mann schulterzuckend, „aber er erzählt überall herum, dass er mehr bekommen hätte, wenn du nicht dazwischen gegangen wärst."

„Einbildung ist auch ´ne Bildung!", antwortete Ionduath gleichgültig. „Dann werden wir langsam wieder aufbrechen ... was bekommst du für die Information?"

„Nichts, ... dass ich in meinen alten Tagen noch einen Elben sehen konnte, ist für mich Lohn genug, Ionn! Und deine Ausrüstung ist dort, wo sie immer steht!"

„Danke!", Ionduath stand auf und schüttelte Celatal die Hand und ging dann in einen Nebenraum. Celatal blieb bei mir stehen und lächelte mich an.

„Lasst euch von ihm keine Angst einjagen ... im Grunde ist er ein herzensguter Mensch!"

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, stand Ionduath wieder vor uns und drängte zum Aufbruch.

„So gern ich hier noch weiter plaudern möchte, wir müssen los. Dann können wir morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen. Und je eher wir hier weg sind, desto besser!"

In Gedanken stimmte ich ihm zu. Mich hielt es hier keinen Tag länger als unbedingt nötig.

Celatal begleitete uns noch vor die Tür und wir machten uns auf den Weg zurück zum Gasthaus. Der Abend dämmerte bereits als das Gebäude in Sicht kam.

„Kann ich euch was fragen?"

„Versucht es", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger.

„War das euer Vater?"

Er schüttelte traurig lachend den Kopf.

„Nein ... mein Vater wandelt schon lange nicht mehr in Mittelerde. Aber wie kommt ihr darauf?"

„Er hat euch Ionn genannt ... das elbische Wort für Sohn!"

„Mein anderen Namen sind ihm zu lang ... außerdem klingen sie ihm zu finster, darum nennt er mich so. Ich bezweifle zudem, dass er überhaupt der elbischen Sprache mächtig ist. Und jetzt seid ruhig, wir sind gleich da!"

Ich wünschte mir im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als einfach meine Sachen packen zu können und dann irgendwo im Wald zu schlafen. Denn irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass heute noch etwas Unangenehmes passieren würde. Mein Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als wir die Gaststube betraten und Barad sofort auf uns zu gelaufen kam.

„Gwanu-dinen! Na, hat deinem Hündchen der Spaziergang gefallen? Komm, trink einen mit uns!"

„Nein, ich habe keine Zeit. Ich will morgen weiterreisen ..."

„Aber das ist doch noch ein Grund, einen mit uns zu trinken. Als Abschied ... wer weiß, wann wir uns wiedersehen."

Hoffentlich gar nicht, dachte ich.

„Barad ... ich will wirklich nicht!"

„Ach was", Barad ließ sich nicht beirren und zog Ionduath hinter sich her, „du trinkst jetzt einen mit uns. Basta!"

Barad zog Ionduath zu einem Tisch an dem schon seine vier Begleiter saßen. Ionduath schob mich zu einer Bank und bedeutete mir, bis zur Wand durchzurutschen. Er selber setzte sich neben mich. Barad nahm am Kopfende platz und rief den Wirt zu sich.

„Bring einen Krug Wein, für meinen Freund und etwas Wasser für ihn", er ruckte mit dem Kopf in meine Richtung. Das würde ja noch lustig werden, dachte ich und versuchte die Blicke zu ignorieren, die mir die anderen Männer zuwarfen.

Etwas Anderes konnte ich allerdings nicht ignorieren. Ionduath unterhielt sich mehr oder weniger freundlich mit Barad, während sie auf die Getränke warteten und ich spürte plötzlich wie sich etwas die Innenseite meiner Beine hochschob. Erschrocken blickte ich über den Tisch genau in die wässrig-blauen Augen meines Gegenübers, der mich gierig musterte. Das, was sich dort mein Bein hochbewegte, war eindeutig sein Fuß. Plötzlich bewegte sich Ionduath neben mir ruckartig und der Fuß war verschwunden, dafür hörte ich einen unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei von seinem Besitzer.

Ich atmete tief durch und meine Hände schlossen sich abwesend um den hölzernen Becher, der gerade vor mir abgestellt worden war. Die Gestalt, die plötzlich am Tisch erschien, nahm ich nur schemenhaft war.

„Seid ihr Ionduath?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und erkannte einen jungen Mann vor Ionduath stehend.

„Kommt drauf an, was ihr wollt!"

Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte dem Kopfgeldjäger etwas ins Ohr.

„Celatal schickt mich ... ich soll euch etwas sagen ... alleine!", hörte ich ihn flüstern. Ionduath sah sich unbehaglich um.

„Jetzt hau schon ab! Wir passen gut auf dein Schoßtier auf!", sagte Barad und schlug ihm hart auf die Schulter.

„Das ist es ja, was mir Sorgen macht", sagte Ionduath leise, stand aber auf, „ich bin gleich wieder da ... kommt bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken!"

Fassungslos sah ich, der sich entfernenden Gestalt meines Begleiters nach und ließ meine Hand unwillkürlich zu dem versteckten Dolch gleiten. Aber ich sollte keine Gelegenheit haben ihn zu nutzen.

Kaum war Ionduath auf der anderen Seite des Raumes angekommen, fingen zwei Männer an sich zu prügeln. Der eine schlug den anderen so hart, dass er gegen unseren Tisch taumelte und einen Beutel zerplatzen ließ, den Barad dort abgelegt hatte. Der pulverartige Inhalt schwebte auf mich zu und ließ mir Tränen in die Augen schießen und einen starken Hustenreiz in mir aufsteigen. Ich beugte mich mit geschlossen Augen leicht nach unten, um der Wolke zu entgehen und fing laut an zu husten. Es war als würde ich keine Luft mehr bekommen. Meine Lunge schien mit einem dichten Pelz bedeckt zu sein, der mich am Atmen hinderte.

Während ich verzweifelt versuchte Luft zu bekommen, spürte ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meinem Rücken.

„Du solltest etwas trinken", es war Barads Stimme. Hastig griff ich nach dem Becher, den er mir hinschob und leerte seinen Inhalt auf einmal aus. Ich bekam tatsächlich wieder mehr Luft, aber gleichzeitig spürte ich wie sich etwas anderes in meinem Körper ausbreitete – etwas weitaus Schlimmeres. Ich spürte wie mein ganzer Körper langsam taub wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Hände zu bewegen, aber es ging nicht. Meine Arme und Beine gehorchten mir ebenfalls nicht mehr. Genau sowenig wie meine Stimme. Schlussendlich sackte ich in mich zusammen. Hören und sehen konnte ich noch, aber ich konnte mich in keinster Weise bemerkbar machen.

„Das Mittel wirkt. Schnappt ihn euch und dann lasst uns hier verschwinden."

*~*~*~*~*~

Ich weiß ja nicht ... aber irgendwie ist der Herr Elb doch ein gewaltiger Pechvogel ... 

Na ja ... daran kann ich jetzt auch nichts ändern ... oder eher gesagt ... ich will daran nichts ändern! *sfg*

Diesmal habe ich am Schluss nicht viel zu sagen ... außer bevor ich update hätte ich gerne wieder sechs Reviews und zwar von unterschiedlichen Reviewern wenn's geht! *gg* Diesmal wird es nämlich keine Gratisproben mehr geben! Aber ihr könnt euch ruhig Zeit lassen ... Kapitel 5 muss erst noch geschrieben werden! Das ist auch der Grund warum es keine Vorschau geben wird!

In diesem Sinne bis zum nächsten Mal

Atropos


	5. Legolas' Alptraum

Kapitel 5: Legolas' Alptraum

AvA: Also ... zuerst muss ich euch etwas enttäuschen ... dieses Kapitel ist nämlich nur 9 Seiten kurz! Sorry ... aber mehr ist mir dazu nicht eingefallen. Aber dafür erfahrt ihr etwas mehr über den Verbleib von Legolas ... ... armer Junge! *sfg* (Legolas: Warum rettet mich keiner vor dieser Irren?????? Hilfe!!!) ... mal gucken ... vielleicht eilt ja eine/r der Leser/innen zu deiner Rettung!

Nun weiter zu den Reviews. 

@LocaInferna: *gg* Ich wusste, dass dir diese Stadt gefallen würde! Und was Ithildae angeht ... ich habe noch ein paar Statistenrollen zu vergeben, die bei dem heldenhaften Versuch einen gewissen Elbenprinzen zu retten ins Gras beißen. ... Interesse??? Ne, war nur ein Scherz ... das überlassen wir besser den Spezialisten! Wie steht es mit dem Studium? Macht's noch Spaß? Schon was brauchbares gelernt? Und ist meine letzte Mail angekommen? Ach ja, und wie steht es mit deiner HdR-FF ... da war doch irgendetwas...

@Lady-of-Gondor: Schnall dich besser an ... es kommt noch besser! *sfg* Und das Legolas kein Glück hat ... ich fürchte das liegt an mir! *evil*

@dorlimaus: Finde ich toll, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt! Wegen den Reviews ... ... ... das ist so eine Sache ... ich warte grundsätzlich immer ab, bis ich die geforderte Reviewzahl voll hab. Und es bringt auch nichts, wenn Jemand zweimal reviewt. Damit will ich euch nicht ärgern (jedenfalls nicht sehr). Das hat einfach nur damit zu tun, dass ich wissen will, dass die Geschichte auch von anderen gelesen wird und diese sich darüber Gedanken machen. Diese Story umfasst auf meiner Festplatte schon jetzt knackige 200 Seiten und ... nun ja ... ein wenig Feedback ist nicht schlecht ... mir geht es nämlich so, dass es mir mehr Spaß macht zu schreiben, wenn ich weiß, dass die Story auch gelesen wird. Eine Geschichte von diesen Ausmaßen ist logischerweise auch sehr zeitaufwendig ... und davon habe ich nicht mehr sehr viel.  Also Leute ... macht mich glücklich und schreibt mir! Je länger desto besser *gg*

@nop: Recht herzlichen Dank ... und es würde mich freuen noch öfter etwas von dir zu hören. *g* Lieblingsfarbe/charakter etc. ;-))

@Khair ed Din: Oh ... keine Sorge! Der Kgj wird seine Kopfbedeckung demnächst bei mehreren Gelegenheiten abnehmen! *gg* Allerdings wird ihn dabei keiner sehen und ich werde ihn nicht beschreiben. Das ist doch viel spannender für euch/dich! Du kannst dir den Kgj so vorstellen wie du möchtest! Entstellt, verbittert, sexy ... die ganze Palette halt. ;-) 

Wegen den Narben ... ne ne, kein Bündniszauber! Als Kopfgeldjäger hat man halt mit den Problemen zu kämpfen, dass einen nicht jeder mag. Und das Prinzlein ... ... *piiiieeep*

Aber ich kann dich beruhigen ... der Elb wird keine Körperteile verlieren, wenn es dass ist was dir Sorgen macht. Zu TV ... das war nicht eine, das waren vier Ideen! Und zu allen sag ich: Nööööö! *gg* Und zu guter letzt noch das Bild ... an dem ist alles Spoiler! Na, der Hintergrund vielleicht nicht ... aber so wie der Kgj aussieht ... wen er ihm Arm hält ... ups! ;-) Wart' es einfach ab! Nach Kapitel ... ähm ... lass mich überlegen ... ich schätze ... das wird so die 15 sein ... schick ich es dir!

@Severin1: Was mach' ich denn jetzt mit diesem Review!? Übrigens schön, dass ihr noch lebt! Und ja, es besteht noch Interesse an dieser Mail-Geschichte! Aber nun zu dem eigentlich Problem ... ich denke die ersten drei Sätze zähle ich zu Elbendämmerung und den Rest zu TV? Auf diese Weise kriege ich nämlich jetzt ein Update hin! *gg* 

Also dann! Weidet euch an dem Unglück anderer! *sfg* Oder genauer ausgedrückt: weidet euch an dem Unglück von Legolas. Oder zittert mit ... ...

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

****

Ich spürte, wie mich einer der Männer packte und mich einfach wie ein Gepäckstück über die Schulter warf. Die Prügelei war den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen noch im vollen Gange und so würde niemand unser Verschwinden bemerken. Ein Gedanke, der es schaffte, dass sich meine Eingeweide zusammenzogen.

Das Klappen einer Tür und das leiser werdende Geschrei der Männer verriet mir, dass wir uns draußen befanden. Meine Augen waren nach wie vor geöffnet und so konnte ich sehen wie die Straße schnell unter mir vorbeizog. Verbissen versuchte ich meinen Körper zu irgendeiner Reaktion zu bewegen, aber es geschah nichts. Ich hatte meine Gliedmaßen einfach nicht unter Kontrolle. Lediglich meine Augen und Ohren funktionierten noch, wenn ich meine Augen auch nicht in alle Richtungen wenden konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit wurden die Männer plötzlich langsamer, bis sie ganz stehen blieben. Ein leises Quietschen sagte mir, dass wir vor einer Tür standen, die jetzt langsam geöffnet wurde. Barad wechselte einige Worte mit einem anderen Mann, der plötzlich laut und schmutzig anfing zu lachen. Dann wurde ich eine Treppe hochgetragen und es wurde wieder eine Tür geöffnet. Mein Träger blieb wieder stehen und ich dachte schon wir wären am Ziel angekommen als ich ein Kratzen vernahm. Es hörte sich an wie etwas Schweres, das mit Gewalt über einen Holzboden gezerrt wurde. Als das Kratzen aufhörte, setzte sich mein Träger wieder in Bewegung und ich wurde eine weitere Treppe hinaufgetragen. Dann wurde eine weitere Tür geöffnet und ich wurde von den Schultern meines Trägers gehoben und fallen gelassen.

Innerlich wappnete ich mich für den harten Aufprall auf den Boden und war sehr überrascht, dass ich stattdessen auf einer weichen Unterlage landete – einer Matratze! Ich lag in einem Bett, vollkommen bewegungsunfähig und umringt von ... von ... Mördern, Dieben, Tagelöhnern, Vergewaltigern und wer weiß, was sonst noch. Das war mit Abstand die schrecklichste Situation, in der ich mich jemals befunden hatte.

„Schließt die Tür", hörte ich Barad sagen und dann spürte ich wie sich die Matratze langsam neben mir absenkte, kurz darauf schob sich Barads entstelltes Gesicht in mein Blickfeld und eine Hand strich über mein Gesicht.

„Wir werden heute Nacht viel Spaß miteinander haben, oder was meint ihr, Jungs?"

Die Antwort war hämisches Gelächter.

„Jaa ... so sehe ich das auch", flüsterte Barad und beugte sich näher zu meinem Gesicht, „du bist wirklich ... hübsch."

Barad betrachtete mich eingehend und ließ dann einen seiner Finger zwischen meine Lippen gleiten. Ich spürte den salzigen, ranzigen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als das mir wenigstens mein Kiefer gehorchen würde. Er zog seinen Finger wieder zurück und ich musste mit ansehen, wie er ihn sich selber in den Mund steckte, um ihn abzulecken. Bei dem Anblick wurde mir speiübel. Es wurde aber noch schlimmer, als er sich plötzlich wieder dicht zu mir beugte und seinen Mund auf meine Lippen drückte. Mit Abscheu musste ich es geschehen lassen, dass er seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen gleiten ließ und tief in meine Mundhöhle vorstieß. Einmal mehr wünschte ich mir die Funktionstüchtigkeit meines Kiefers zurück. Nach endlosen Augenblicken zog er sich endlich zurück, aber dieser fürchterliche Geschmack von Fisch, Bier und Fäulnis blieb in meinem Mund und trieb mich nahe an den Wahnsinn.

Barad war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen mit seinem Mund eine feuchte Spur über meine Wange bis zu meinem Hals zu ziehen. Dort verharrte er und sog die empfindliche Haut zwischen seine Zähne. Seine Finger waren in meinem Haar tätig. Panik stieg in mir auf als ich eine andere Hand spürte, die langsam meinen Oberschenkel hinaufkroch. Barad hatte mit seinen Fingern jetzt meine Ohren erreicht und hielt erstaunt inne. Er richtete sich auf und bedeutete dem anderen, dessen Hand noch immer auf meinem Bein lag, aufzuhören. Interessiert strich er meine Haare zurück.

„Donnerwetternochmal! Das ist ein Elb! Kein Wunder, dass der verdammte Kopfgeldjäger so bissig reagiert hat. Den hätte ich auch nicht teilen wollen!"

Ich versuchte die folgende Unterhaltung zu ignorieren, genau so, wie die Hand, die plötzlich über mein Hemd glitt und es am Ausschnitt langsam auseinander riss und versuchte mich stattdessen auf die fleckige Decke zu konzentrieren.

„Ein Elb ... wer hätte das gedacht ... wir sollten uns überlegen wie wir ihn aufteilen ... ich bekomme ihn natürlich zuerst ... ihr könnt ja Strohhalme ziehen", grinste Barad seine Begleiter an, die missmutig zustimmten.

„Ob´s wohl irgenwie aners ist hn'Elben zu vögeln?", fragte einer.

Bei den Valar, wo war ich hier nur gelandet?

Ein plötzliches reißendes Geräusch und ein kalter Luftzug auf meiner Brust verrieten mir, dass einer der Kopfgeldjäger mein Hemd jetzt vollkommen von meinem Körper gerissen hatte. Gleich darauf spürte ich Hände, die gierig über meinen Oberkörper glitten. Die schwieligen, vernarbten Hände von Barad rieben über meine Brustwarzen und kniffen einmal zu. Eine Welle leichten Schmerzes schoss durch meinen Körper, den ich aber nicht zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.

„Es ist erstaunlich", flüsterte Barad heiser, „wie anders Elben doch sind ... so glatte Haut ... einfach perfekt ... und so haarlos ..."

Barad entfernte sich von meiner Brust und leckte stattdessen mehrmals mit seiner widerlichen Zunge über die Länge meines Armes. Wie ekelhaft!

„Aber jetzt wollen wir mal so langsam anfangen ...", Barad strich mit seinen Händen meine Seiten hinunter und umfasste meine Hüften fest. Bevor ich wusste wie mir geschah, wurde ich auf den Bauch gedreht. Dankenswerterweise dachte einer der Kopfgeldjäger daran, dass ich wahrscheinlich ersticken würde, wenn mein Gesicht so in die Kissen gedrückt wurde und drehte meinen Kopf auf die Seite. Aber der Anblick, der sich mir dann eröffnete, reichte, dass sich mir der Magen umdrehte und sämtliche Eingeweide zusammenzogen. Direkt in meinem Sichtfeld lehnten drei Kopfgeldjäger an der Wand und waren eifrig damit beschäftigt sich selbst zu befriedigen, während sie mich aus Lustvernebelten Augen ansahen. Und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, setzte sich einer von ihnen so zu mir auf die Bettkante, dass ich die ganze Zeit auf sein erregtes Glied starren musste.

„Du kannst da ruhig sitzen ... aber denk daran, zuerst bekomm ich ihn!", knurrte Barad und strich über meinen Rücken.

Die Finger des Kopfgeldjägers zeichneten langsam meine Wirbelsäule nach und ich konnte an dem schmatzenden Geräusch hören, dass er sich über die Lippen leckte. Zudem hallte auch noch das unterdrückte Gestöhne der anderen Kopfgeldjäger in meinen Ohren. Und das zusammen mit diesem Anblick direkt vor meinen Augen ließ mich die gesamte Menschheit samt Aragorn und Ionduath verfluchen. Überhaupt, wenn ich das hier überleben sollte und danach noch gerade gehen konnte, würde ich Aragorn eigenhändig erwürgen.

Meine Gedanken wurden wieder zurück auf diese missliche Lage gezogen, als einer der Kerle meine Hüften anhob und ein Anderer eine zusammengefaltete Decke unter meine Mitte schob.

Ich wollte sterben! Oder wenigstens ohnmächtig werden! Aber wie man sich denken konnte, wurde dieser Wunsch nicht von den Valar erhört. Stattdessen lag ich vollkommen bewegungslos da und musste zulassen, das Barad jetzt anfing an meinem Hinterteil herumzufummeln. Und zu allem Überfluss fand der Mann, der neben mir auf der Bettkante saß gerade seine Erfüllung und spritzte mir infolgedessen seinen Samen ins Gesicht. Die ekelhafte, zähe Flüssigkeit lief aus meinen Haaren heraus über meine Wange zu meinen Mundwinkeln.

Oh ihr Valar! Warum half mir keiner, dachte ich verzweifelt als Barad jetzt seine Hand in meine Hose wandern ließ.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Einen ganzen Tag hatte ein Unwetter getobt wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte es zwar aufgehört zu regnen aber es stürmte immer noch und den Wolken nach zu urteilen würde es jeden Moment wieder anfangen zu regnen. Gimli und ich hatten allerdings beschlossen zum Tor zu gehen. Vielleicht könnten wir den Wächter überzeugen, das Stadttor für uns zu öffnen.

„Lass uns bitte mal die vergangenen Stunden zusammenfassen!", grummelte Gimli plötzlich neben mir.

„Ja bitte?", ermunterte ich ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wir sind auf Geheiß dieses ... dieses ... Ungeheuers in diese Stadt geritten! Wir haben einen Irren nach diesem Amulett befragt. Und der sagt uns, dass Legolas in Gefahr ist und wir ihm helfen müssen. Außerdem hat er uns noch gesagt, dass es ganz früher zwei Personen gab, die dieses Amulett als Kennzeichen hatten und ganz in blau herumliefen! Ach ja ... nicht zu vergessen, dass die Vögel spüren, dass irgendetwas geschehen wird!"

„Ja", erwiderte ich überlegend, „so in etwa war's das!"

„Schön! Aber wie hat uns das jetzt eigentlich weitergebracht? Und außerdem ... wenn mich jemand um meine Meinung fragt, was nicht geschehen wird wie ich weiß, dann würde ich sagen, dass sich mir das verdammt nach Kopfgeldjägern anhört!"

„Schon", antwortete ich, während ich mir über das Kinn strich, „aber meines Wissens nach, kleiden Kopfgeldjäger sich hauptsächlich in Schwarz ... und überhaupt ... was sollten die mit einem Haufen Kindern vorhaben!"

„Aragorn, Aragorn ... Aragorn", erwiderte Gimli in einem lehrerhaften Tonfall, „die Farbe ihrer Kleidung können Kopfgeldjäger ganz leicht ändern ... und außerdem ... dieser Abschaum nimmt jeden Auftrag an, wenn genügend Geld für sie dabei rausspringt! Wer weiß, wo sie die armen Kinder hingebracht haben ... zu irgendwelchen reichen Leuten mit perversen Phantasien ..."

Gimli hielt mitten im Satz inne und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

„Gimli? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich besorgt, als seine Augen immer größer wurden.

„Oh ihr Valar", keuchte der Zwerg plötzlich, „warum bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen!"

„Worauf hättest du kommen sollen?", fragte ich interessiert.

„Oh ... beim Barte meiner Urgroßmutter! Wer weiß, was dieser Sohn der Finsternis schon alles mit dem armen Spitzohr gemacht hat! Gefoltert ... gedemütigt ... verge... nein! Daran mag ich gar nicht erst denken!" Plötzlich fing Gimli beinahe an zu rennen und schrie mir etwas zu.

„Sag mal ... findest du das nicht auch merkwürdig?", schrie Gimli.

„Was soll ich merkwürdig finden?", schrie ich zurück, als ich versuchte ihn einzuholen.

„Na! Das plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich ein Kopfgeldjäger in Caras Morn einkehrt ... gerade dann, wenn wir einen Führer brauchen! Dieser Kerl macht sich an Legolas ran ... will aber den Auftrag erst nicht annehmen. Und dann erhält er plötzlich diesen Brief ... und dann sagt er zu!" Gimli fing an zu keuchen und drückte sich die Hände an die Seite.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er gerade einen Auftrag bekommen ... wahrscheinlich wollte irgendeiner seiner Kunden einen Elben haben. Oder ... oder ... er will Lösegeld von Thranduil erpressen. Vielleicht verkauft er ihn auch an die Ostlinge ... oder ...", Gimli wurde bleich, „ich habe auch schon von Völkern gehört, die ihren Göttern Elben opfern ... oder aus ihren Haaren ... und anderen Körperteilen Zaubertränke brauen ..."

„Gimli ... Gimli! Beruhige dich! Wir sind ja schon auf dem Weg um Legolas zu helfen!", redete ich auf den Zwergen ein.

„Schon! Schon?", Gimli sah mich entsetzt an. 

„Der Kopfgeldjäger könnte schon sonst wo mit unserem Elben sein ... und alles ist meine Schuld! Oh, ich dreh durch! Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen! Niemals hätte ich Legolas mit dem Kopfgeldjäger allein lassen sollen!"

Entgeistert starrte ich auf den Zwergen und überlegte mir wie ich ihn beruhigen konnte. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, da sich bei mir langsam auch Panik breit machte. Denn jetzt schwebte mir der Traum noch deutlicher vor Augen.

„Gimli", fing ich langsam an, „ich muss dir was sagen ... ich hatte einen Traum ... über Legolas!" Bevor ich wusste, was ich tat, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus mir heraus. Am Ende sah ich mich einem kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stehendem Zwergen gegenüber.

„Du hattest diesen Traum ... heute Morgen? Und hast mir nichts gesagt? Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Legolas kann mittlerweile schon tot sein! Und das nur, weil du den Traum als Hirngespinst abgetan hast! Hast du noch wie was von Vorhersicht gehört? Elrond hat diese Gabe doch auch!", fauchte der Zwerg mich fassungslos an und hielt mir seine Axt unter die Nase.

„Ich habe es einfach für einen normalen Traum abgetan! Immerhin hast du mich die ganze Zeit damit genervt wie hinterhältig der Kopfgeldjäger ist ... ich habe es für einen normale nervliche Reaktion gehalten."

„Ach", brüllte Gimli, „jetzt ist das meine Schuld? Nur weil ich sofort erkannt habe, was für ein linker Bruder dieser Kerl ist? Ist es das was du mir sagen willst?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!", versicherte ich Gimli hastig. 

"Es ist nur so ... ich wollte dich nicht unnötig beunruhigen!"

„Unnötig? Unnötig? UNNÖTIG?", dröhnte Gimlis Stimme ungläubig durch die Stadt.

„Du schickst einen deiner Freunde alleine mit einem Kopfgeldjäger in eine Verbrecherstadt und hältst Sorgen für unnötig? Bist du bescheuert?"

„Hrngh ...", ich knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, „Gimli ... du drehst mir die Worte im Mund um! Ich habe nie gesagt, dass Sorgen unnötig sind! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du es etwas übertrieben hast!"

Gimli machte Anstalten wieder etwas zu sagen, aber etwas Anderes kam dazwischen. In den umliegenden Häusern gingen plötzlich die Lichter an und einige wütende Stimmen drangen an mein Ohr!

„Ruhe da draußen, oder ich lasse meine Hunde los!"

„Verschwindet endlich! Anständige Menschen wollen um diese Uhrzeit schlafen!"

„Brüllt euren Rausch woanders aus, oder ich steig euch aufs Dach!"

„Wenn ihr euch nicht sofort vom Acker macht, dann hol ich meinen Mann!"

Zur besseren Untermalung des Ganzen flogen jetzt auch einige Wurfgeschosse aus verschiedenen Fenstern und Türen. Unter anderem musste ich einer Bratpfanne und ein paar alten Schuhen ausweichen, während Gimli Probleme damit hatte einen sehr gut gezielten Nachttopf von seinem Kopf zu entfernen.

Mit einem wütenden Brummen warf er den Nachttopf schließlich in eine Ecke.

„Hat man da noch Worte? Da macht man sich Sorgen und wie wird es einem belohnt? Das gemeine Fußvolk schmeißt mit der Schlafzimmereinrichtung!"

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, ging die Tür zu unserer Linken auf und ein wütender Einwohner stand mit der Mistgabel in der Hand vor uns.

„Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu, ihr Burschen! Entweder ihr verhaltet euch jetzt schön ruhig und macht keinen Mucks mehr, oder ihr werdet meine Erna hier", er tätschelte seine Mistgabel, „mal etwas näher kennen lernen!"

Abwehrend hob ich meine Hände.

„Wir werden ruhig sein, mein Herr! Wir sind auch schon so gut wie verschwunden!", versicherte ich mit einem panischen Lächeln.

„Dann ist ja gut", grummelte der Mann und wollte wieder ins Haus gehen, als aus selbigem eine kratzige Stimme ertönte.

„Verschwinden die Kerle jetzt endlich, Karon?"

„Ja, Erna! Sie ziehen weiter!", versicherte der Mann und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Bevor wir jetzt von einem anderen bedroht wurden, packte ich Gimli am Kragen und zog ihn in Richtung Stadttor, während ich mit ihm redete.

„Bevor du jetzt wieder anfängst rumzubrüllen, hör mir gefälligst zu! Wir werden jetzt losgehen und irgendeinen Weg aus dieser Stadt suchen. Aber je länger wir hier die Schuld von einem auf den anderen schieben, kommen wir überhaupt nicht weiter! Also lass uns endlich mit diesem Blödsinn aufhören und schnellstmöglichst nach Caras Morn reiten!"

„Na, jedenfalls da sind wir einer Meinung", brummte Gimli und fiel neben mir in Laufschritt.

Kurze Zeit später sahen wir die Tore zur Stadt vor uns erscheinen. Als wir langsam näher kamen, sahen wir Licht in der Wachstube brennen.

„Nun, jedenfalls ist jemand da!", grummelte Gimli.

Ich klopfte an die Tür und wartete. Der Wächter öffnete langsam die Tür und sah uns aus verschlafenen Augen an.

„Was kann ich für euch tun, Fremde?"

„Wir würden gerne die Stadt verlassen."

„Bei dem Wetter? Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Außerdem darf ich das Tor bei Sturm nicht öffnen!", rief der Wächter plötzlich hellwach.

„Das ist doch kein Sturm!", wetterte Gimli.

„Das ist allerhöchstens ein laues Lüftchen!" Kaum hatte er diesen Satz ausgesprochen, kam eine Windböe auf und wehte ihm seinen Helm vom Kopf. Ärgerlich fluchend, lief er seinem Kopfschutz hinterher.

„Ein laues Lüftchen ... aha!", murmelte der Wächter, als er Gimli beobachtete und sich gleichzeitig am Kopf kratzte.

„Ich bitte euch! Es geht um Leben und Tod! Ihr braucht das Tor ja auch nur ein kleines Stück zu öffnen ... es muss ja nicht einmal ganz geöffnet werden."

„Herr, es tut mir Leid ... aber ich habe meine Vorschriften!"

„Und wenn ich euch dafür bezahle?", fragte ich verzweifelt. Das Gesicht des Wächters erhellte sich mit einem Mal.

„... wie viel ... würden sie denn bezahlen?", fragte er neugierig. Ich überlegte, ich durfte ihm nicht zuviel aber auch nicht zu wenig bieten.

„Was haltet ihr von ... sagen wir ... fünf Goldstücken?" Er blickte von mir zu dem edlen Zaumzeug und dem Sattel meines Pferdes und dann zu Gimli, der noch immer seinem Helm nachjagte.

„Wenn es wirklich so wichtig ist ... dann glaube ich, könnt ihr auch zehn Goldstücke entbehren", sagte er grinsend, „ihr macht nämlich einen Recht wohlhabenden Eindruck auf mich."

Zähneknirschend zählte ich ihm die Münzen in die Hand. Ich hätte Brego anderes Zaumzeug anlegen sollen.

„Gimli! Beeil dich. Das Tor wird geöffnet." Ich beobachtete, wie sich Gimli mit einem beachtlichen Hechtsprung auf seinen immer noch herumkugelnden Helm warf und dann eiligst auf mich zugerannt kam. Als er bei mir ankam, war das Tor bereits geöffnet. Der Wächter verneigte sich leicht als ich vorbei ging.

„Es war mir eine Freude mit euch Geschäfte zu machen, mein Herr!"

„Das glaube ich gerne", murmelte ich, als sich das Tor hinter uns wieder knirschend schloss.

„So", rief Gimli aus, „und jetzt auf schnellstem Wege zu Caras Morn! Meine Axt brennt darauf diesen verdammten Kopfgeldjäger zu verdreschen! Und wehe dem Elb wurde auch nur ein Härchen gekrümmt!"

Ich half Gimli auf Brego und schwang mich dann selber auf mein Pferd und lenkte es in die richtige Richtung. Hoffentlich würden wir die Stadt rechtzeitig erreichen.

Meine Hoffnungen konnte ich allerdings schon bald nach unserem Aufbruch wieder begraben, denn wir waren noch keine fünf Kilometer weit gekommen, als der Wind wieder stärker wurde und es auch noch anfing zu regnen. Uns blieb nichts weiter übrig als Zuflucht in einer kleinen Höhle zu suchen.

„Das ist doch nicht mehr normal", fluchte Gimli, „als hätten sich alle Mächte der Welt gegen uns verschworen!"

„Uns wird nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als zu warten bis das Unwetter nachlässt", seufzte ich und zog meinen vollkommen durchnässten Mantel aus.

„Wenn wir wenigstens ein Feuer machen könnten ..."

„Tja ... das sieht schlecht aus! Alles nass. Und Wasser brennt bekanntlich nicht!", versuchte Gimli zu scherzen. Über diesen Witz konnte ich allerdings nicht lachen, da mir Nässe und Kälte langsam in alle Glieder krochen. Müde lehnte ich mich an einen Stein und zog meine Knie so weit wie möglich an meinen Körper, um mich etwas zu wärmen. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. Eine lange, kalte Nacht.

Gimli hockte sich schweigend an den Höhleneingang und beobachtete das draußen tobende Unwetter. Diese kurze Rast erlaubte mir, meine Gedanken abschweifen zu lassen.

Arwen hatte wahrscheinlich recht ... die Zeit, die ich mit regieren verbracht hatte, hatte sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen. Nicht nur an meinem Körper.

Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob ich Legolas früher auch einfach so dem Kopfgeldjäger als Begleitung zugeteilt hätte. Oder ob ich überhaupt zugelassen hätte, dass wir uns in zwei Gruppen aufteilten, wenn eine Person so wenig vertrauenswürdig war, wie der Kopfgeldjäger.

Schnell entschied ich, dass ich vor meiner Zeit als König anders gehandelt hätte. Aber seit ich regierte, hatte ich lernen müssen auch anderen Personen zu vertrauen, die ich kaum kannte, da ich unmöglich alle Aufgaben allein bewältigen konnte. Allerdings musste erwähnt werden, dass meine Berater keine Kopfgeldjäger oder andere „seltsame" Personen waren.

Ich seufzte geräuschvoll. Sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen, brachte nicht viel. Vielmehr musste ich jetzt dafür sorgen, dass der angerichtete Schaden eingedämmt ... oder wieder gutgemacht wurde.

„Weißt du Aragorn ...", fing Gimli leise an, „ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht was ich Thranduil erzählen soll, wenn seinem Sohn wirklich etwas ... Schlimmes ... passiert ist!"

Langsam rieb ich mit meiner Hand über meine erhitzte Stirn und stöhnte.

Thranduil! An den hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Du wirst ihm überhaupt nichts erzählen! Aus zweierlei Gründen. Erstens ... wird er dich gar nicht sprechen lassen und zweitens ... werde ich derjenige sein müssen, der ihm eventuelle Mitteilungen macht!"

Gimli lachte humorlos.

„Darum beneide ich dich nicht! Thranduil ist nämlich nicht gerade für seine Sanftmütigkeit bekannt."

„Nein ... aber ich hoffe, dass es gar nicht erst soweit kommen wird ..."

Langsam ließ ich meine Gedanken wieder abschweifen ... hin zu meinem ersten Treffen mit dem Düsterwald-König.

Es war eine denkbar unangenehme Begegnung gewesen. Ich musste ungefähr ... acht oder zehn Jahre alt gewesen sein. Adar, die Zwillinge und ich waren gezwungen eine Rast in Düsterwald einzulegen ... warum wusste ich nicht mehr genau. Meine Erinnerungen an diese Reise waren sehr verschwommen.

Damals hatte ich das erste Mal am eigenen Leib erfahren was es hieß, wenn der König des Düsterwaldes wirklich wütend wurde. Keine Erfahrung, die ich zweimal machen wollte! Und deswegen hatte ich auch sämtliche Aufenthalte im Waldlandreich so kurz wir irgendwie möglich gehalten und war selbst da dem König so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen.

Das war gar nicht einmal so schwer gewesen, da Thranduil nicht viel mit Menschen anfangen konnte, und da ich auch noch der Pflegesohn Elronds war, tat auch er sein möglichstes, um mir nicht begegnen zu müssen.

Ich stöhnte leise während meiner Erinnerungen.

„Was ist?", fragte Gimli interessiert.

„Ich ... ich habe mich nur gerade an etwas erinnert ... im Zusammenhang mit König Thranduil."

„Lass hören!", sagte Gimli nur und ich schenkte ihm einen kurzen Blick.

„Thranduil kann ganz schön furchterregend auf kleine Kinder wirken ... ich habe mich gefragt wie Legolas seine Kindheit dort überlebt hat!"

„Angst vor Thranduil?", fragte Gimli beiläufig.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete ich mit einem traurigen Grinsen, „nur einen Heidenrespekt!" 

Gimli gab mir ein verstehendes Nicken und lenkte dann seinen Blick wieder nach draußen zu dem Unwetter hin.

„Wie mir scheint lässt der Sturm nach ... vielleicht sollten wir weiterreiten! Was meinst du?"

Überlegend blickte ich aus dem Höhleneingang heraus. Schlafen würde ich bei der Kälte ohnehin nicht können. Und vielleicht würde mich das Reiten ja etwas von dem Zittern ablenken, das stetig durch meinen Körper lief und immer schlimmer zu werden schien.

„Du hast recht, Gimli", sagte ich und stemmte mich vom Boden hoch. Einen Moment drehte sich alles vor meinen Augen, aber dann normalisierte es sich wieder und ich lief langsam zu meinem Pferd.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Gimli und ich wieder im Sattel und ritten durch den Sturm auf Caras Morn zu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Uuuund Ende! Jedenfalls für dieses Kapitel! *gg* 

Jetzt erwarte ich aber eine wahre Flut von Morddrohungen und Auftragskillern! ... und wütenden Elbinnen! Himmelherrgottzeitennochmal!

Also denn ... sechs Rewus und ihr seht mich bald wieder! *gg*  Ach ja, noch was ... wer kann mir sagen aus welchem Wort ich den Namen Celatal zusammengesetzt habe? *gg* Überlegt mal fleißig.

Was glaubt ihr ... wird der Kgj Legolas retten? ... oder macht er am Ende noch bei Barad mit? Vielleicht kommen ja auch Aragorn und Gimli rechtzeitig, um die Scherben aufzusammeln! 

Sagt mir eure Meinung! Büüüüüüddddeeeeee!

**Vorschau:**

Ich schnappte nach Luft als ich den großen Bluterguss an seinem Hals und den Zustand seiner Hose bemerkte. Es sah aus, als wäre Legolas ... 

Ich wagte nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen.


	6. Eine Nacht

Kapitel 6: Eine Nacht im Leben einer Hure

AvA: *japps ... hechel ... … … totumfall* Es tut mir ja so leid! ... ... aber ich habe irgendwie gar nicht richtig gerafft, dass die Rewus schon alle da waren. Sorry, sorry, und noch mal sorry! Aber was lange währt, wird endlich gut ... mit anderen Worten: Hier ist Kapitel Sex ... ähh ... sechs! Aber zuerst ... eure Rewus:

@Lady-of-Gondor: Bist du sicher, dass ich Legolas das nicht antun kann? Das hat doch Potenzial! Erst mal wird der Elb richtig schön runtergemacht und dann kann Aragorn ... oder meinetwegen auch Gimli kommen und ihn wieder trösten! *gg* Hört sich doch verlockend an.

@Loca Inferna: ... soo ... *doppelpack Mithrilketten rüberreicht* ... ich denke, die dürften deine Hauselbin erst mal beschäftigen. ... oder vielleicht hat sie Interesse an einem 1a-Sklavenhalsband? Nur einmal getragen! ;-) Du brauchst einen Grund, warum sie sich ein Tuch vors Gesicht bindet??? Machs wie ich! Lass sie zur Kopfgeldjägerin werden. ... oder sie trägt Trauer. Und daaaaanke! *schnief* Du warst die Einzige, die mich auf die Szene mit der Mistgabel angeschrieben hat. Alle anderen interessieren sich nur für den Elb! Als ob das soooo wichtig wäre! *sfg* Thema Uni: ... Mathe ... *würg* ... armes Loca! Hast mein ehrliches Mitleid. By the way ... ich warte immer noch auf etwas zum ausmalen! *gg*

@Severin: Wieso ... machen sich eigentlich alle Sorgen um Legolas? Denkt auch irgendjemand mal an Gimli und Aragorn? Die könnten auf halben Wege von Orks gefressen worden sein! Oder sie sind in eine Sturmflut geraten! ;-) Aber keine Sorge ... in diesem Kapitel wird das Schicksal des Elben näher beleuchtet. Wie geht es deiner Schwester? Und wie geht es dir?

@nop: Vorsicht, vorsicht! Die Anzahl der verlangten Rewus wird nämlich langsam in die Höhe klettern. *gg*

@dorlimaus: Wunsch erfüllt! Dieses Kapitel umfasst 18 Seiten! Also genau doppelt so lang wie das vorherige. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

@Elliot: Schön dich auch einmal hier zu sehen. Ja ... an wen erinnert dich der Kopfgeldjäger denn? Mir fällt gerade beim besten Willen keiner ein. *gg* Mein Destruktionstrieb ... tja ... kann halt nichts romantisches oder trauriges schreiben ... dann bleibt nur die Sparte: Holt die Peitschen und glühenden Nägel raus! Es wird wieder gefoltert. Kennst mich doch. Und noch was ... ich bezweifele doch sehr, dass in Mittelerde Kondome und Gummihandschuhe bekannt sind.

PS: Fortsetzung zu „WbwSmlu" gibt es erst, wenn ich alle Rewus habe. Mir fehlen noch zwei oder drei! Und da bin ich eisern! Aber die Vorfreude ist doch sowieso die schönste Freude! ;-)

**_Aus der Sicht von Ionduath_**

Ich könnte mich prügeln! Nein, ich könnte mir selber in den Hintern treten! War ich doch tatsächlich auf den ältesten Trick der Welt reingefallen!

Kaum war der junge Mann stehen geblieben, merkte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der sah sich nämlich so merkwürdig im Raum um. Und dann hob er auch noch seine Hand so seltsam. Das war der Moment wo bei mir sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten. Nur leider viel zu spät! Es war zum Haare raufen!

Ich hatte noch versucht so schnell wie möglich zu Barad zurückzukommen. Aber kaum hatte ich mich umgedreht, prallten wie zufällig drei Schläger gegen mich. Dem ersten schlug ich gleich sämtliche Zähne aus und der zweite wurde von mir mit einem wohlgezielten Tritt in die Leistengegend auf die Bretter geschickt – an Familienplanung brauchte der jetzt nicht mehr zu denken ... aber das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Wie auch immer ... mit dem dritten hatte ich dann doch einige Probleme. Der traf mich nämlich etwas unvorbereitet mit einem Bierkrug am Kopf. Im erstem Moment sah ich wirklich Vögel und Sternchen um meinen Kopf schweben. Aber ich zwang mich dazu bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, was glücklicherweise auch klappte. Benommen griff ich nach dem erstbesten Gegenstand in meiner Reichweite – einer Bratpfanne. Wieso hatte ich auch mein Schwert auf dem Zimmer liegen lassen!

Jetzt musste halt die Bratpfanne herhalten. Ich holte Schwung und traf den Kerl mitten ins Gesicht. Mein Gegner verdrehte die Augen im Kopf und kippte nach hinten. Ich warf die Bratpfanne auf den Boden und taumelte auf den Tisch zu, wo Barad noch vor fünf Minuten gesessen hatte – aber der war weg, und zwar mit dem Elb!

Suchend blickte ich mich um. Keine Spur von einem Kampf. Das konnte nicht sein, der Elb war bestimmt nicht freiwillig mitgegangen. Den Tumult um mich ignorierend, untersuchte ich den Tisch genauer. Dort wo das Prinzlein gesessen hatte, fiel mir ein seltsames, bräunliches Pulver auf. Ich nahm ein wenig auf den Finger und roch daran, um meine Hand gleich darauf angeekelt an meinem Umhang abzuwischen. Pfefferpulver!

Aber damit setzte man einen Elben nicht außer Gefecht. Ich suchte weiter und mein Blick fiel auf den Holzbecher, den der Elb vor sich stehen gehabt hatte. Er war bis auf einen winzigen Rest leer. Ich roch daran und stellte nichts Ungewöhnliches fest.

Ein plötzlicher Aufschrei ließ mich herumwirbeln – gerade noch rechtzeitig um dem Angriff eines angetrunkenen Kopfgeldjägers zu entgehen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken,  rammte ich ihm mein Knie in den Magen und schlug ihm gleichzeitig meinen Ellbogen ins Genick, um mich dann wieder dem Becher zu widmen. Ich tunkte meinen Finger in die verbliebene Flüssigkeit und probierte sie vorsichtig. Angewidert spuckte ich sie wieder aus. Trotzdem hatte es gereicht um einen Teil meiner Zunge völlig taub zu machen.

Ohne auf die Prügelei zu achten, stürmte ich rauf in mein Zimmer und suchte meine Sachen zusammen. Auf dem Weg nach unten schlug ich noch jemanden bewusstlos, der nicht schnell genug ausgewichen war und warf dem Wirt ein paar Goldstücke auf den Tresen. Wütend verließ ich das Gasthaus und blickte in den Himmel. Natürlich war stockfinstere Nacht, kein Stern und kein Mond war am Himmel zu sehen und kaum setzte ich nur einen Fuß auf die Straße öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen.

„Kommt bloß nicht auf die Idee mir mein Leben einfach zu machen", schrie ich wütend in den Himmel, „dann könnte mir ja langweilig werden!"

Verdammte Valar dachte ich noch und sah mich dann suchend um. Wo konnte Barad diesen unglücksseligen Elben hingebracht haben? In Caras Morn gab es viele Möglichkeiten einen Gefangenen zu verstecken und wenn ich nur die Hälfte davon durchsuchen würde, wäre das vierte Zeitalter um.

Wo sollte ich anfangen zu suchen? Mir lief die Zeit davon, verflixt noch mal. Ich wollte mir lieber gar nicht ausmalen, was Barad und seine Kumpanen mit dem Jungen anstellen konnten. Und davon mal abgesehen ... ich bezweifelte doch stark, dass ich von dem König bezahlt werden würde, wenn das kleine Prinzlein irgendwo als Sexsklave enden würde.

Und wie war diese Misere zustande gekommen? Weil der verdammte Mensch, der sich König von Gondor schimpfte, nicht auf mich hören wollte! Laut vor mich her fluchend, lief ich auf gut Glück los. Vielleicht fand ich ja irgendwo ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Zur Elbenrettung bitte hier entlang, dachte ich sarkastisch.

Ein leiser Vogelschrei riss mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken und ich drehte mich um. Ich konnte erkennen wie Alagos auf mich zugeflogen kam und sich auf meiner Schulter niederließ. Er knabberte mit seinen Schnabel an meinem Umhang und flog dann auf das Dach eines Hauses vor mir. Der Vogel ließ einen auffordernden Schrei ertönen.

„Willst du, dass ich dir folge?"

Wieder ein Schrei.

„Weißt du wo der Elb ist?"

Statt eines Schreies erhob er sich in die Lüfte und flog los.

„Du hast mehr Verstand als dein Herr", murmelte ich, während ich dem Falken schnell folgte. Alagos führte mich quer durch die Stadt, bis er schließlich auf dem Dach eines kleinen Hauses sitzen blieb.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete ich das rote Schild, das die schwarze Fassade zierte: „Zur nackten Freude". Ein Bordell. Natürlich, hätte ich mir ja denken können. Immerhin war Barad mit dem Betreiber dieses Freudenhauses befreundet. Und dieser war auch immer glücklich über neue „Freuden".

„Gut", ich blickte zu meinem geflügelten Begleiter, „dann geh ich mal aufräumen!"

Ich stieß die Tür mit einem energischen Tritt auf und befand mich sogleich in einer purpurroten Eingangshalle wieder. Angewidert schloss ich für einen Moment meine Augen. Das war ja scheußlich.

Genauso plötzlich wie ich eingetreten war, stand plötzlich der Besitzer vor mir. Groß, dünn, mit öligen schwarzen Haaren, einer Hakennase und einer dunkelroten Robe.

„Gwanu ... was treibt dich hierher?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„Geschäfte, Senip, Geschäfte! Sag mal, du hast nicht zufälligerweise Barad irgendwo gesehen?" Ich blickte mich suchend um und entdeckte dabei die Gesichter einiger weiblicher Personen, die mich interessiert betrachteten.

„Barad? Den alten Tunichtgut? Tut mir leid ... den habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Aber ... ich glaube auch nicht, dass er was von dir wollte ... er steht ja mehr auf den zierlichen Typ, weißt du", näselte er und wedelte mit einem orangefarbenem Taschentuch durch die Luft.

„Zierlich? Gut zu wissen! Aber Senip ... jetzt reden wir mal Tacheles!" Ich packte ihn grob am Kragen und beförderte ihn bäuchlings auf den Empfangstresen. 

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Barad hier vor kurzem angekommen ist ... mit seinen Kumpanen und etwas das mir gehört! Also wo steckt er?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest", keuchte er.

„Dann werde ich deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen", knurrte ich und drehte ihn herum, um ihm langsam die Kehle zu zudrücken.

„Na, erinnerst du dich jetzt?"

„Es könnte unter Umständen ...", er schnappte nach Luft, „sein, dass er hier gewesen ist ... aber niemand war bei ihm ... außer seinen Freunden." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Quietschen und er fing an panisch mit seinen Beinen zu strampeln.

„Ich glaube dir aber nicht", flötete ich und drückte noch fester zu, „aber ich will dir eine kleine Hilfe geben ... zierlich, blond und ganz in grau gekleidet ...ganz dein Geschmack ..."

„Ahhiiiii", quietsche er, „duu minnnnst den ... zweiter Stock ... viihiiiirte Tür .... ich bekimmm keine Luufft!" Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte fing Senip an, wie eine ertrinkende Ratte zu strampeln.

Wiederwillig lockerte ich den Griff um seine Kehle und er schnappte gierig nach Luft.

„Vierte ... vierte Tür ... links. In dem ... dem ... Raum ... heech ... ist ein ... Regaal. Das kannst du ver... verschieben und ... kommst dann ... eine Treppe ... hinauf ... dort müssen sie irgendwo ... irgendwo sein!"

„Danke ... warum denn nicht gleich so?" Ich half ihm auf und tätschelte ihm gespielt besorgt die Schulter.

„Du ... du ...", er rieb sich seine Kehle, „kannst dort aber jetzt nicht hingehen!"

„Und warum nicht?", fragte ich gelangweilt.

„Weil der Raum gerade besetzt ist ... du kannst doch bei so was nicht stören", sagte er anklagend.

„Und ob ich kann", erwiderte ich eisig und ging die Treppe hinauf. Schon von weitem hörte ich sehr eindeutige Geräusche aus dem Raum kommen. Ohne mich weiter darum zu kümmern, stieß ich die Tür auf und wurde natürlich mit einer sehr eindeutigen Situation belohnt. Auf dem Bett lag ein junger, schmächtiger Mann mit aschfarbenen Haaren von circa 17 Jahren und auf ihm drauf hockte eine vollbusige, gut gebaute Rothaarige mit funkelnden grünen Augen, die sich auf und ab bewegte. Wäre ich aus einem anderen Grund hier, hätte ich über die schockierten Gesichter wahrscheinlich gelacht.

„Oh ... lasst euch von mir nicht stören", erwiderte ich auf die erschrockenen Gesichter der Beiden leichthin und durchquerte den Raum. Vorher schloss ich aber noch die Tür – soviel Anstand hatte ich dann doch.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass die Frau jeder meiner Bewegungen folgte und sich über die Lippen leckte. Es war eine alte Bekannte von mir.

„Gwanu", rief sie erfreut aus, als sie mich erkannte und nahm ihre Tätigkeit wieder auf, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Hmm?", antwortete ich und ging auf das Regal zu, um es zu untersuchen.

„Bist du wegen mir hier?", ich blickte erstaunt ihn ihr gerötetes Gesicht.

„Wie? Nein! Tut mir leid, aber ich bin geschäftlich hier!"

„Och", sie zog einen Schmollmund und legte ihre Hände auf ihre nackten Brüste, die im Takt wippten, „nie hast du Zeit für mich ... und dabei würde ich es für dich sogar umsonst machen!"

„Ein andermal ...", antwortete ich abwesend und besah mir das Regal genauer. Ohne größere Probleme erkannte ich einen kleinen Riegel knapp über der Fußleiste.

„Gwanu ...", fing die Frau wieder an, „ich würde es lieber mit dir neben einem Misthaufen machen, als mit dem hier in einem Bett."

Ich musste schmunzeln als ich den empörten Protest des Mannes hörte, der in einem gequälten Stöhnen unterging und drehte mich um.

„Liebste Heru", erwiderte ich schnurrend, „sei versichert, wenn ich dich jemals flachlegen sollte ... wird dies garantiert nicht neben einem Misthaufen geschehen. So eine schöne Frau wie du verdient eine bessere Umgebung für diese Tätigkeit."

Wenn es irgendwie möglich war, lief sie noch um einige Nuancen dunkler an und quiekte vergnügt.

„Gwanu ...", kicherte sie, „du machst mich ja ganz verlegen ... aber ich habe ... da eine bessere Idee ... warum machst du nicht einfach hier mit?"

Seufzend schloss ich die Augen, dieses Weib ließ doch wirklich nie locker. Aber bevor ich antworten konnte, ergriff der Mann unter ihr das Wort.

„Kommt ... jaaahaa ... gar nicht ... in, in Frage", keuchte er und betrachtete die wohlgeformte Frau über ihm eingehend, „ich habe gutes Geld für diese Nacht bezahlt!"

„Ach, sei du bloß ruhig", fauchte sie und zog mit ihren Fingernägeln eine blutige Spur über seine Brust. Ich schüttelte amüsiert meinen Kopf und schob den Riegel hoch. Wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass ich mit dieser Raubkatze ... also wirklich.

Ich stand auf und zog das Regal zurück.

„Gott ... hast du einen knackigen Arsch!", quietschte die Frau.

„Also Heru! Deine Argumente sind aber auch nicht ohne", ich blinzelte sie verschwörerisch an und ließ meinen Blick über ihren durchaus ansehnlichen Körper wandern. Bei ihren „Argumenten" verweilte ich einen Moment.

„Oh ... meinst du? Alter Schmeichler", sagte sie kichernd und senkte sich enthusiastisch abwärts.

Ich winkte ihr zu. 

„Ich geh dann mal! Viel Spaß noch ... und bis zum nächsten Mal!"

„Du bist bei mir immer willkommen!", schnurrte sie noch, bevor ich das Regal hinter mir wieder zuzog und das gequälte Stöhnen des Mannes ausschloss.

Leise stieg ich die Treppe hinauf und kam bald darauf in einen langgezogenen Flur mit mehreren Türen. Welche war jetzt die Richtige? Fragend sah ich mich um. Ich konnte unmöglich jede ausprobieren ohne jemanden auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, also stellte ich mich in die Mitte des Flurs und lauschte angestrengt.

Da! Von der ersten Tür vernahm ich Geräusche. Ich schlich näher. Ja, das war eindeutig die Stimme von Barad. Ich stellte mich genau vor die Tür, atmete tief durch und holte vorsichtig mein Schwert aus der Scheide.

Ich visierte die Tür an und trat mit voller Wucht zu. Die Tür sprang mit einem knirschenden Geräusch aus ihrem Schloss und schlug hart gegen die Wand. Meine Vermutung, dass jemand hinter der Tür stand, erwies sich als richtig als ich ein unterdrücktes Keuchen vernahm. Irgendjemand hatte gerade die Tür vor den Kopf bekommen.

Langsam trat ich ein und genoss die Überraschung auf den Gesichtern der Männer.

„Barad, Barad, Barad", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, „warum hörst du eigentlich nie auf mich?"

Mit einem schnellen Blick überzeugte ich mich, dass der Elb unverletzt war. Besagter Elb lag bäuchlings, mit nacktem Oberkörper, auf einem dreckigen Bett in einer äußerst ... eindeutigen Stellung, die er gewiss nicht freiwillig eingenommen hatte und neben ihm saß einer der Kopfgeldjäger mit heruntergelassenen Hosen und steckte ihm seinen Finger in den Mund. Wütend machte ich einen Schritt vorwärts, packte den Kopfgeldjäger am Kragen und schmiss ihn mit dem Gesicht zuerst gegen die Wand. Mein unglückliches Opfer rutschte auf den Boden, wo er erst bewegungslos liegen blieb bevor er sich langsam aufrappelte und seine Hose wieder hochzog. Nun widmete ich mich Barad, der sich seit meiner Ankunft nicht bewegt hatte und mich nur anstarrte wie ein Karpfen auf dem Trockenen.

„Barad", schnurrte ich gefährlich leise, „ich wäre dir wirklich äußerst dankbar, wenn du **deine** Finger vom Hintern **meines** Elben nehmen würdest! Und das ein wenig hurtig, wenn ich bitten darf. Denn dort, wo deine Hände jetzt sind, haben sie auch in deiner Fantasie absolut nichts verloren."

Ich ging langsam um das Bett herum und auf ihn zu, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, seine Hände von selbst fort zu nehmen. Aber entweder war er erstarrt oder er wollte mich provozieren. Letzteres gelang ihm auf jeden Fall sehr gut.

Als ich direkt vor ihm stand und er immer noch keine Anstalten machte seine Hände da wegzunehmen, packte ich ihn am Kragen.

„Weg von ihm, elender Bastard!", fauchte ich ihn an und stieß Barad mit aller Kraft von mir weg.

Barad stolperte vorwärts und wurde von einem seiner Männer aufgefangen. Ärgerlich schlug er dessen Hände fort und fixierte mich mit seinem Blick.

„Was willst du hier, Gwanu-dinen!"

„Ich werde mir nur mein Eigentum zurückholen!", erwiderte ich ruhig.

„Den Elben?", spuckte er aus.

„Genau den! Oder hast du geglaubt, ich würde was von dir wollen?", fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Der war nie dein Gefangener, oder? Ihr habt hier rumgeschnüffelt ..."

Barad wollte offensichtlich Zeit gewinnen und mich ablenken.

„Und selbst wenn", antwortete ich gähnend, „es geht dich nichts an!"

Eine Weile starrte er mich nur schweigend an, dann blickte er auf einen seiner Begleiter.

„Töte ihn!", sagte Barad ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Allerdings hatte ich auch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er mich nach diesem Desaster zum Tee einladen wollte.

Der Angesprochene nickte grimmig und kam mit gezogenem Schwert auf mich zu gestürmt. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück, verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen und erhob ebenfalls mein Schwert. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, trennte ich seinen Kopf von seinen Schultern ab. Es gab ein polterndes Geräusch als sein Kopf zuerst auf den Boden fiel und sein Körper wenige Augenblicke später vor meinen Füßen auf den Boden aufschlug. Blut spritzte auf meine Stiefel.

Der verbliebenen Männer sahen mich aus bleichen Gesichtern an.

„Trollt euch", zischte ich, als sich niemand bewegte, „oder braucht noch jemand eine Abfertigung?"

Barads verbliebene Männer rannten sofort aus dem Zimmer und als er merkte, dass er mir alleine gegenüber stand, verließ auch er langsam den Raum. Immer darauf bedacht, mir nicht den Rücken zuzukehren. Als Barad verschwunden war, atmete ich auf und steckte mein Schwert zurück, nicht ohne vorher die schwarze Klinge zu säubern.

Ich ignorierte die Leiche auf dem Fußboden und kniete mich auf das Bett neben den Elben. Vorsichtig drehte ich ihn auf den Rücken und fühlte besorgt seinen Puls. In dem Wasser, das er getrunken hatte, war genug von dem Betäubungsmittel gewesen um einen Olifanten auszuschalten. Ich stellte jedoch erleichtert fest, dass sein Puls regelmäßig ging.

„Prinzlein", sagte ich, während ich ihm mit einem Tuch den Speichel und einige andere Körperflüssigkeiten so gut es ging aus dem Gesicht wischte, „ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr euch aus Ärger raushalten solltet. Jetzt seht mal, in was für einen Schlamassel ihr da geraten seid."

Nachdenklich blickte ich in seine Augen. Sie waren nicht wie gewöhnlich ruhig und klar, sondern ein eindeutig panischer Ausdruck lag in ihnen. Aber wer sollte ihm diese Reaktion verdenken? Ich strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und beobachtete ihn noch etwas.

„Die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels müsste bei einem Menschen in ungefähr zwei Stunden nachlassen", erzählte ich ihm, „wie lange das bei Elben dauert, weiß ich nicht ... und solange werde ich euch wohl tragen müssen."

Es kam erwartungsgemäß keine Reaktion und ich hob ihn, leise Barad verfluchend, in meine Arme, um ihn auf dem Boden abzusetzen. Nur für den Fall, dass Barad zurückkommen würde. Auf dem Bett würde der Elb ein zu leichtes Ziel abgeben. Vorsichtig lehnte ich ihn an den Nachttisch, den Blutsee, der sich immer weiter ausbreitete, ignorierte ich.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich will nur sehen wie wir hier herauskommen!", setzte ich den Elben von meinen Plänen in Kenntnis und verließ das Zimmer.

Schnellen Schrittes lief ich in den gegenüberliegenden Raum und sah vorsichtig durch das Fenster zu dem Haupteingang hinüber. Wie ich es erwartet hatte, versammelte sich dort Barad mit einigen seiner Schläger. Dort würden wir nicht mehr herauskommen.

Beunruhigt lief ich zurück und sah mich um. Mein Blick fiel auf das Fenster. Ich ging darauf zu und öffnete es, um hinauszusehen. Von hier aus waren es gut neun Meter bis zum Boden.

Ich überlegte nur kurz und warf dann alle meine Waffen aus dem Fenster. Anschließend hockte ich mich neben den Elben.

„Seid ihr schon mal aus einer Höhe von neun Metern gesprungen?", natürlich gab der Elb keinen Laut von sich. "Ich auch nicht! Jedenfalls nicht mit zusätzlichem Ballast." Mit diesen Worten hob ich ihn in meine Arme und lief zum Fenster hinüber. Ich kletterte mit einigen Problemen auf das Fensterbrett und sah kurz nach unten.

„Ojemine ... das wird lustig!"

Den Elben fest an mich gedrückt, stieß ich mich von Fensterbrett ab und ... fiel.

Wir schlugen auf einen gefüllten Heuwagen auf und rollten hinunter auf den nassen Boden, wo ich erst einmal liegen blieb und nach Luft schnappte. Der Elb war mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf mir gelandet und hatte mir die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Es gab Tage, da hatte ich wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand.

Die Atmung des Elben hatte sich ebenfalls beschleunigt – ein Zeichen, dass er sehr wohl mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah.

„Verzeiht, wenn ich euch erschreckt habe ... aber ich habe keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Und wir leben ja noch!", erwiderte ich trocken und rollte den Elben von mir herunter.

Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Wir waren in einem Hinterhof gelandet, der einen Zugang zu einer engen Gasse hatte, die mir sehr gut bekannt war. Von oben hörte ich bereits die Stimmen der Schläger. Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, dass wir hier weg kamen.

Ich stellte mich auf meine Füße, sammelte meine Waffen zusammen und legte mir den Elben über die Schulter. So leise wie möglich bewegte ich mich langsam zu der Gasse hin. Über mir konnte ich die wütende Stimme Barads hören, wie er Befehle gab.

Mein Ziel war eine kleine Sackgasse, die sich einige Straßen entfernt befand. Ich konnte die Abzweigung schon sehen als ich wütende Stimmen hörte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich mich in einer dunklen Ecke verbergen und beobachtete von dort mit klopfendem Herzen wie Barads Leute an mir vorbeiliefen. Glücklicherweise entdeckte uns niemand.

Aber wie ich ärgerlich erkennen musste, schnitten mir diese Kerle meinen Fluchtweg ab. Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit ungesehen zu meinem Ziel zu gelangen.

„Verdammt noch mal", fluchte ich leise und erstarrte augenblicklich als ich eine weitere Stimme vernahm.

„Sieh an ... so trifft man sich wieder, Süßer ..."

„Heru", keuchte ich, als ich die Stimme der Frau erkannte und drehte mich um, „musst du mich so erschrecken?"

Sie lächelte wie eine Katze, die eine Maus entdeckt hatte.

„Und überhaupt ... was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du wärst da oben!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bei dem Krach, den ihr da gemacht habt, kann doch kein Mensch arbeiten! Außerdem war der Bengel nicht unbedingt standfest. Sein Vater hat ihn am späten Nachmittag bei uns abgeliefert und gesagt, wir sollten einen Mann aus ihm machen. Ist das ein Elb?", fragte sie übergangslos und deutete auf die leblose Form, die ich mir über die Schulter gelegt hatte.

Ich nickte nur und beobachtete weiter die Straßen.

„Darf ich ihn mal anfassen?", fragte sie neugierig und ließ ihre Finger ohne eine Antwort  abzuwarten durch die blonden Haare meines Begleiters gleiten. „Die haben ja tatsächlich spitze Ohren ... und diese langen Haare ..."

Verträumt strich Heru dem Jungen über die Ohren.

„Heru ...", sagte ich nachdenklich, „wir sind hier nicht in einer Kuriositätenschau ... und ich glaube nicht, dass er es besonders ... ansprechend findet, wenn du ihn die ganze Zeit angrabbelst!"

„So? ... ... na ja", Herus Augen nahmen einen verträumten Ausdruck an, „wenn ich einmal einen Elben als Kunden hätte ... das wäre ein Traum!", seufzte sie und veranlasste mich dazu meine Augenbrauen hochzuziehen.

„Glaub mir, liebe Heru ... wenn du jemals einen Elben in einem Menschenbordell sehen solltest wie er bestimmte Dienste in Anspruch nimmt... dann sei gewiss, dass die letzten Stunden von Mittelerde geschlagen haben!"

„Och ... alter Miesepeter! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass einige durchaus die Vorzüge einer Menschenfrau zu schätzen wissen!"

„Ganz wie du meinst ...", sagte ich leise und observierte weiterhin die Straße. Die Männer kamen mir langsam gefährlich nahe.

„So kommst du hier nicht raus", antwortete Heru nachdenklich als sie meinem Blick folgte und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrem üppigen Busen, „ich werde sie ablenken!"

„Schön", antwortete ich abwesend und fuhr ungläubig herum, als ich realisierte, was sie da gesagt hatte, „du willst **was** machen?"

„Sie ablenken!", antwortete sie leichthin.

„Und warum?"

„Nun ... erstens, ich kann Barad nicht ausstehen ... zweitens, ich mag dich ... reicht das?"

Wieder nickte ich und starrte die Frau mit einem Hauch von Bewunderung an.

„Aber nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen", schnurrte sie und strich mit ihren Fingern über mein Gesicht", dafür ... bist du mir was schuldig, Süßer!"

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, verschwand sie in eine der engen Gassen und ich verlor sie aus den Augen. Während ich mir also darüber Gedanken machte wie Heru die Kerle ablenken wollte, ertönte plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Geklapper und ich sah die Schläger von Barad zur Quelle des Lärms laufen.

Das war meine Chance ... wahrscheinlich sogar meine einzige. Lautlos huschte ich wie ein Schatten durch die Dunkelheit und kam ohne unangenehme Begegnungen an meinem Ziel an.

Vorsichtig tastete ich mich an der Wand entlang bis ich fand, was ich suchte. Ich drückte den kleinen Knopf tief in die Wand und hörte mit Genugtuung wie sich kurz vor mir der Boden öffnete. Langsam stieg ich in die Dunkelheit hinab. Als ich unten angekommen war, schloss sich der Zugang wieder.

„Fühlt euch geehrt, Prinzlein", flüsterte ich, „ihr seid der erste Fremde, der die Katakomben von Caras Morn sehen wird."

Ich nahm mir eine der Fackeln, die an der Wand hingen und entzündete sie. Der flackernde Schein warf ein gespenstisches Licht auf die grob gehauenen Mauern und die Einbuchtungen, in denen die Gebeine der größten Verbrecher lagen, die Caras Morn jemals hervorgebracht hatte.

„Für einen Verbrecher war es früher die höchste Ehre hier seine letzte Ruhe zu finden ... aber das Wissen um die Gänge war vor langer Zeit verloren gegangen. Nur die Wenigsten kennen noch einige der Eingänge", flüsterte ich, sehr wohl wissend, dass das Prinzlein alles hören konnte.

Langsam lief ich an den Gräbern vorbei. Einige hatten prachtvolle Särge aus Stein, andere waren einfach nur in die Einbuchtungen der Mauer gelegt worden. Ich fand diesen Ort jedes Mal aufs Neue faszinierend. Es war kaum zu glauben wie prunkvoll einige dieser Monster früher bestattet worden waren. Zu jedem Toten gab es eine Geschichte, die in den Stein gemeißelt war. Die meisten handelten natürlich von ihren Untaten, bei einigen war auch etwas über ihren Tod nachzulesen. Die Wenigsten waren nämlich eines natürlichen Todes gestorben.

Ich musste ungefähr eine Stunde gelaufen sein, als mir der Elb langsam aber sicher zu schwer wurde. Meine Schulter fühlte sich langsam an, als würde sie sich von meinem übrigen Körper ablösen.

„Wisst ihr, Prinzlein ...", fing ich an und klopfte kurz auf seinen Rücken, „ihr könntet mal wieder zu euch kommen ... so langsam komme ich mir nämlich verarscht vor."

Ich erhielt tatsächlich eine Antwort. Eine Antwort in Form von leichten Würggeräuschen. Schnell warf ich die Fackel auf den Boden und hob den Elben von meinen Schultern, um ihn auf den Boden zu setzen. Ich kniete mich hinter ihn, hielt seine Haare zurück und beugte seinen Oberkörper nach vorne, als er auch schon anfing den Inhalt seines Magens zu erbrechen.

Nach zehn Minuten kam er wieder etwas zur Ruhe und ich hob ihn von der ätzend riechenden Flüssigkeit weg und lehnte ihn in einiger Entfernung an die Wand.

„Also, das war jetzt Premiere", flüsterte ich leise, „ich habe noch nie einen erwachsenen Elb kotzen sehen!"

Überrascht bemerkte ich eine Reaktion in seinem Gesicht. Er blinzelte und verzog leicht die Mundwinkel. Anscheinend ließ die Wirkung langsam nach.

Im Schein der Fackel betrachtete ich sein unnatürlich blasses Gesicht und fühlte seine Stirn – er war eiskalt.

„Prinzlein?", ich nahm seine Hand in meine und rieb sie etwas. 

„Versucht bitte mal eure Finger zu bewegen."

Er schaffte es tatsächlich seine Fingerspitzen langsam zu bewegen.

„Sehr schön ..." 

Jetzt sah ich mich vor einen Gewissenskonflikt gestellt. Der Elb musste sich unbedingt ausruhen und irgendwo aufwärmen. Andererseits konnten wir nicht hier bleiben, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob nicht doch irgendeiner von Barads Kumpanen – oder Barad selbst – die Katakomben kannte. Würde ich aber mit ihm weitergehen, war es möglich, dass sich sein Zustand verschlechterte. Andererseits ... ich hatte einen gesunden, jungen Elben vor mir ... keinen schwächlichen Menschen.

Die Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen als ich eine schwache Stimme vernahm.

„... wei-ter ...", ich blickte den Prinzen überrascht an.

„Seid ihr euch sicher?"

Er nickte schwach.

„Na gut", seufzte ich, „aber nicht so."

Ich stand auf und entledigte mich meines Umhanges um den Elben darin einzuwickeln.

„... habt ... ...", er fing an zu husten, „... Wasser?"

„Für euch doch immer!" Ich griff nach meinem Gürtel und löste die Wasserflasche ab, um sie ihm an die Lippen zu halten. Kaum hatte er einen Schluck getrunken, fing er wieder an zu husten und ich klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf den Rücken, als ich bemerkte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Mich würde mal interessieren, was Barad da rein gepanscht hat. Ich habe nämlich immer die Meinung vertreten, dass an diesem Betäubungsmittel niemand was vermurksen könne ... allerdings ... bei dem geistigen Einzeller ...", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und beobachtete den Elben vor mir genau, „geht es euch jetzt besser?"

Das Prinzlein nickte leicht.

„Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt weitergehen. Vielleicht können wir noch im Schutz der Dunkelheit fortreiten."

Ich nahm meine Wasserflasche und befestigte sie wieder am Gürtel. Danach spielte ich kurz mit dem Gedanken mir den Elben wieder über die Schulter zu legen, entschied dann aber, dass es keine gute Idee war seinen Magen noch weiter zu belasten. Also nahm ich das Prinzlein kurzerhand wie ein Kind auf den Arm, sein Kopf lehnte an meiner Schulter.

„So seht ihr richtig niedlich aus", ich grinste den Prinzen in meinen Armen frech an, während ich lief. Als Antwort entlockte ich ihm ein tiefes Knurren.

Ich lief weiter durch die dunklen Gänge der Katakomben und bemerkte nach einer halben Stunde, dass das Prinzlein eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig – um ihn nicht zu wecken – verlagerte ich sein Gewicht in meinen Armen und betete, dass wir bald den Ausgang erreichten. Langsam wurde er mir nämlich zu schwer. Zudem musste ich in einer Hand auch noch die Fackel halten, damit ich etwas sehen konnte. Ich war schließlich keine Eule.

Leise mit meinem Schicksal hadernd, das mir dieses Abenteuer beschert hatte und den Absender des Briefes verfluchend, den ich am ersten Tag meines Treffens mit meinen Begleitern erhalten hatte, lief ich weiter. Ein paar Mal musste ich mir den unterirdischen Weg ins Gedächtnis rufen, der in der Nähe des Wäldchens endete und zweimal musste ich einen Tunnel zurücklaufen, weil ich falsch abgebogen war. Aber schlussendlich erreichte ich den Ausgang. Jetzt konnte ich nur noch hoffen, dass der Mechanismus, der die Tür öffnen sollte noch immer funktionierte.

Aufmerksam betrachtete ich die Wand und suchte nach dem Auslöser. Ich fand ihn schließlich unter der Wurzel eines Baumes verborgen und betätigte ihn. Qualvolle Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts, aber dann hörte ich, wie sich die Decke laut knirschend bewegte und mir den Weg in die Freiheit ermöglichte.

Ich ging hinaus bevor sich der Eingang wieder verschloss und holte erst einmal tief Luft. So dankbar ich den Katakomben auch war, diese unterirdischen Gewölbe würden nie mein Lieblingsort werden. Faszinierend ja, aber auf keinen Fall für einen längeren Aufenthalt gedacht, wenn man nicht gerade tot war.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief ich zu der Stelle, wo ich unsere Sachen versteckt hatte und lehnte den Prinzen vorsichtig an einen Baum. Als ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass er nicht umfallen konnte, lief ich zu dem Stein und beförderte unsere Sachen zu Tage. Kaum hatte ich die Sachen alle neben mir liegen, sah ich wie unsere Pferde durch das Dickicht kamen. Auf dem Rücken meines Pferdes saß Alagos und blickte mich mit diesem besserwisserischen Blick an, den das Tier aufsetzte, wenn es etwas ausgeführt hatte, das ich vergessen hatte.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß! Du bist der Held des Tages", knurrte ich den Vogel an und streckte meinen Arm aus, damit er darauf landen konnte. Alagos breitete seine Flügel aus und – flog an mir vorbei. Verdutzt drehte ich mich um und sah meinem Vogel dabei zu, wie er sich auf die angezogenen Knie des Elben setzte und wieder an seinen Haaren herumzog. Das Prinzlein lächelte den Vogel an.

„Ah ... ihr seid wach", bemerkte ich und versuchte das Gesehene zu verarbeiten. Mein Vogel, mein bester Freund, wurde mir untreu.

„Du bist vielleicht eine treulose Tomate", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll zu dem Tier und ging vor dem Prinzen in die Hocke, „wer hat dich eigentlich aufgezogen?"

Der Vogel legte nur seinen Kopf schief und hüpfte auf die Schulter vom Prinzlein um seinen Kopf an dessen Stirn zu reiben. Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich ab. Das ich das noch erleben musste.

„Ihr habt ... nicht vielleicht ... noch etwas Wasser?", krächzte der kleine Prinz. „Ich will mir den Mund ausspülen ... und vielleicht auch mein Gesicht waschen."

„Mund ausspülen geht in Ordnung ... aber das mit dem Waschen muss warten", antwortete ich und hielt dem Elben meine Wasserflasche vor die Nase. Er griff dankbar danach und nahm einen kleinen Schluck, mit dem er sich den Mund ausspülte. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er ein paar Mal, bis er mit dem Ergebnis einigermaßen zufrieden war. Zwischendurch hörte ich so schöne Worte, wie: „Ekelhaft, elendes Gewürm, ... soll im Kerker verrotten ..., mögen die Spinnen sie bei lebendigem Leibe fressen ..." und ähnliches.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ein adliger Elb so bildhaft fluchen kann", sagte ich scherzhaft und erntete einen bitterbösen Blick des Elben.

„Wenn ihr so was hättet ertragen müssen, dann würden euch bestimmt noch ganz andere Flüche einfallen, Herr Kopfgeldjäger!", antwortete das Prinzlein mit roten Wangen und unverhohlener Wut.

„Womit wir beim Thema wären", fiel ich ihm ins Wort, „Barad und seine Kumpane ... haben sie euch irgendetwas ... Schlimmes angetan?"

„Nein!", fauchte der Prinz und ich hopste ein Stück zurück. „Sie waren gerade im Begriff etwas **Schlimmes** zu tun als ihr so plötzlich hereingeschneit kamt. ... ansonsten ist nur mein Stolz etwas lädiert worden."

Der Elb wurde immer wütender und ich brachte noch etwas mehr Abstand zwischen uns beide.

„Nicht nur", fuhr er weiter, „dass ich die letzten Stunden das erstklassige Erlebnis hatte, mich wie eine Hure in der Ausbildung zu fühlen! Oder eher gesagt ... wie eine Hure, die gerade eingeritten wird! Nein! Ich durfte mich danach auch noch von einer **Hure** begrabschen lassen. Und dann wurde ich auch noch zweimal an einem Tag wie ein Sack Mehl herumgeschleppt. Es ist also überhaupt nichts **Schlimmes** passiert!"

Der Elb brauchte einen Moment, um Luft zu schnappen und diese Zeit nutzte ich, um ihm ins Wort zu fallen.

„Nun ... mal abgesehen davon, dass dies wahrscheinlich der Schlimmste Tag eures Lebens war. Heru ist eine sehr nette Person und sie verdient es wirklich nicht, dass ihr so über sie sprecht! Immerhin, kleiner Prinz", meine Augen funkelten bedrohlich, „hat sie einen nicht gerade kleinen Anteil daran gehabt, dass ihr jetzt hier sitzen könnt. Also überlegt euch in Zukunft was ihr sagt! Außerdem ist sie aufgrund ihrer ... Tätigkeit ... kein schlechterer Mensch als eurer kleiner König!" Wütend stand ich auf und betrachtete den Prinzen von oben herab, der mich plötzlich aus blitzenden Augen ansah.

„Euer Pferd hat nicht zufälligerweise was dagegen, wenn ich es als Packesel missbrauche?", fragte ich übergangslos, während ich ihm meinen Rücken zukehrte.

Ich drehte mich um als ich keine Antwort erhielt und erkannte an dem abwesenden Blick meines Gegenübers, dass er schon wieder eingeschlafen war. Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich wieder um und lief zu dem weißen Hengst meines Begleiters.

„Dein Herr wird leider nicht in der Lage sein, dich zu reiten ... und ich kann meinem Pferd nicht zumuten uns beide und das Gepäck zu tragen. Würdest du also mit unserem Gepäck vorlieb nehmen?", fragte ich schmeichelnd und kraulte die Ohren des Tieres. Der Hengst war von der Idee wenig angetan, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, also verstaute ich unser Gepäck sicher auf dem Rücken des Hengstes und wandte mich dann dem Prinzen zu. Ein weiteres Mal hob ich ihn auf meine Arme und lief mit ihm zu meinem Hengst, der bereits auf dem Boden kniete.

Es schien bald so als wären meine Tiere klüger als ich. Kein sehr aufbauender Gedanke.

Ich stellte mich über mein Pferd und hielt den Elben vor mich. Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin richtete sich der schwarze Hengst auf und nach einigem Geschaukel saß ich relativ sicher auf seinem Rücken. Jetzt zog ich nur noch den Elben in eine etwas bequemere Position und bedeutete dann meinem Pferd, dass es loslaufen konnte. Der weiße Hengst folgte uns dicht auf den Fersen und ich drehte mich noch einmal um, um einen Blick auf Caras Morn zu erhaschen – gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie viele leuchtende Punkte aus dem Tor kamen.

„Verdammt!"

Ich schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge und bedeutete meinem Reittier damit schneller zu laufen. Kaum fiel der Hengst in einen leichten Trapp, spürte ich etwas Feuchtes in meinem Gesicht. Böses ahnend blickte ich in den Himmel und wurde mit einem dicken Regentropfen in meinem Gesicht belohnt. Innerhalb von Sekunden konnte ich keine zwei Meter weit mehr sehen, so sehr regnete es.

„Etwas Positives hat das ja ... so werden Barads Idioten uns bestimmt nicht finden ..."

Ein halbe Stunde später hatte ich keinen einzigen trockenen Faden mehr am Leib, aber dafür waren wir weit genug von der Stadt entfernt, um etwas langsamer zu reiten. Eine Bewegung in meinen Armen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Zie ... ziemlich nass hier, oder?" Seine Stimme lallte noch ein wenig, aber es war anscheinend weniger anstrengend für ihn zu sprechen.

„Geringfügig ... wir sind gerade nur durch einen See geritten ... nichts weiter", erwiderte ich so ernsthaft wie möglich.

„Aha ... ... etwas ... Ähnliches habe ich mir gedacht!" Er richtete sich etwas auf und lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter.

„Ich ... habe mich noch gar nicht bedankt ...", sagte er leise. Vorsichtig verstärkte ich meinen Griff um seine Taille, weil er vom Pferd zu gleiten drohte.

„Das müsst ihr nicht ... schließlich trage ich eine Teilschuld an dem Desaster ..."

„Trotzdem danke!"

Ich grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches und entlockte dem Elben damit ein leises Lachen.

„Ihr seid komisch ... ich werde aus euch einfach nicht schlau!"

„Ich wäre auch beleidigt, wenn es anderes wäre! Wie fühlt ihr euch?"

„... ... mir ist ein wenig schwindelig ... und immer noch schlecht ... aber ansonsten ... besser als vor einigen Stunden ..."

„Ihr solltet vielleicht ein kleines Stückchen laufen, damit sich euer Kreislauf wieder normalisiert ... könnt ihr euch einen Moment selber auf dem Pferd halten?"

Er überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Vorsichtig ließ ich mich von meinem Pferd gleiten, nachdem es stehen geblieben war und half dem Prinzlein dann herunter. Er stand ziemlich wackelig auf seinen Beinen und hielt sich plötzlich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Ist euch immer noch schlecht?" Er nickte vorsichtig, nahm seine Hand aber nicht von seinem Mund.

„Verflucht seien Barad und seine miserablen Kochkünste", fluchte ich vor mich hin und löste einen hölzernen Behälter aus dem Gepäck, das der weiße Hengst trug. Zwischendurch blickte ich mit einem Auge zu dem Elben hin, der bedrohlich anfing zu schwanken.

„Wenn es nicht mehr geht, setzt euch lieber hin ... nass seid ihr ohnehin schon!"

„... geht schon ..."

„Na, wenn ihr meint", murmelte ich und öffnete das Kästchen. Sein Inhalt waren mehrere kleine Phiolen mit Flüssigkeiten und einige kleine Dosen, die verschiedene Pulver enthielten. Ich suchte kurz und nahm dann eine Phiole heraus. Ich träufelte zwei Tropfen davon in einen kleinen Becher und füllte den Rest mit Wasser auf. Nachdem ich das Kästchen wieder verstaut hatte, hielt ich dem blassen Elben den Becher hin.

„Was ist das?"

„Kein Grund misstrauisch zu sein. Es hilft gegen Übelkeit ...", ich achtete darauf, dass er alles austrank und erzählte dann weiter, „es wird sonst immer bei Schwangerschaftsübelkeit verwendet ... aber ich denke, in eurem Falle wird es auch gehen!"

Die erhoffte Wirkung trat sofort ein. Der Prinz machte ein Gesicht, als hätte ich ihm gerade erklärt, er würde durch das Getränk selber zur Frau werden. Lachend trat ich auf ihn zu und stupste ihn an die Nase.

„Ihr lasst euch zu leicht ärgern, Prinzlein! Und jetzt versucht etwas zu laufen ... nur ein kleines Stück ..."

Der Elb drehte sich um und murmelte irgendetwas, das für mich sicher nicht sehr schmeichelhaft gewesen wäre. Währenddessen beobachtete ich aufmerksam wie er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und sich dabei immer mit einer Hand an meinem Pferd festhielt. Nachdem er fünf Minuten gelaufen war, legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie geht es euch jetzt?"

„Besser ... es verschwimmt nicht mehr alles vor meinen Augen ... und die Übelkeit ist auch beinahe verschwunden ... aber schwindelig ist mir immer noch."

„Das ist nicht gut", murmelte ich leise, „vielleicht ist euch der Regen nicht bekommen und ihr kriegt eine Erkältung." Kaum hatte ich diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen, sah er mich mit offener Empörung an.

„Ich bin ein Elb! Elben werden nicht krank!"

„Die Zeiten ändern sich ... außerdem kann es mit dem Betäubungsmittel zusammen hängen, dass ihr etwas anfälliger seit. Und jetzt lasst uns weiter reiten." Ohne Vorwarnung hob ich den Elben hoch und setzte ihn auf mein Pferd. Bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, um sich zu beschweren, saß ich hinter ihm und gab meinem Pferd die Sporen.

Es musste später Vormittag sein als ich bemerkte, dass sich der Zustand des Elben wieder verschlechterte. Die Übelkeit kam zurück und er schlief auch immer häufiger wieder ein.

„Prinzlein", ich schüttelte ihn leicht, als ich keine Reaktion erhielt, „Prinzlein?"

„Hmmm?"

„Tut mir den Gefallen und seid bei Bewusstsein wenn wir dem Zwerg begegnen ... der kommt nämlich sonst auf die Idee und will seine Axt an meinem Hals testen!"

Als Antwort bekam ich ein leises Lachen und die gemurmelten, leicht lallenden Worte: „Ich werde es versuchen!" Dann sank er zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Hoffentlich erreichten wir bald die anderen und ein trockenes Plätzchen.

Eine Stunde später schienen meine Gebete erhört worden zu sein. Der Regen ließ etwas nach und ich konnte in einiger Entfernung zwei schemenhafte Figuren und ein Pferd unter einem Baum stehen sehen. Ich ritt vorsichtig näher und konnte bald erkennen, dass es sich wirklich um den Menschen und um Glóinsgör handelte. Ich trieb mein Pferd ein letztes Mal an und kam bald in Rufweite der beiden Gestalten. Wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte, liefen beide sofort auf uns zu und der Mensch hob den Elben vorsichtig aus dem Sattel, sobald ich mein Pferd zum Stehen gebracht hatte und ließ ihn auf den nassen Boden gleiten.

Während ich selber langsam aus dem Sattel kam, konnte ich aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass der Mensch den Elben aus meinem Umhang schälte und seine Hände suchend über den Körper des Blonden gleiten ließen. Aufgrund meiner eigenen Müdigkeit bemerkte ich den Angreifer erst als es beinahe zu spät war und dann auch nur weil mein Pferd mir plötzlich einen Schubs gab.

Die Axt sauste nur einen Millimeter an meinem Ohr vorbei.

„Ich habe doch gewusst, dass man euch nicht trauen kann! Verdammter Kopfgeldjäger ... was habt ihr mit dem Elb gemacht!"

„Bitte?", verwirrt blickte ich zu der besagten Person hinüber und erkannte sogleich den Grund für die Aufregung des Zwerges. Die Haare des Prinzen waren schmutzig, stellenweise von Blut verklebt und unordentlich, sein Hals wurde von einem beachtlichen Knutschfleck geziert und seine Hose ... seine Hose war von Blut durchtränkt!

„Ungünstig gelegen", murmelte ich schluckend als mir bewusst wurde wo das Blut herkam und ich schluckte ein weiteres Mal, als ich merkte was ich da gerade zu wem gesagt hatte und wie sich das anhören musste. Gerade noch rechtzeitig stolperte ich rückwärts und landete äußerst unelegant auf dem schlammigen, durchweichten Boden. Die Schneide der Axt bohrte sich nur Millimeter von einem sehr lieb gewonnenen und unwiederbringlichen Körperteil entfernt in die Erde.

„Gimli ... lass ihn in Ruhe!"

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Es hatte den ganzen Tag nicht aufgehört zu regnen und Gimli und ich hatten uns dazu entschlossen im Regen weiterzureiten, zumal der Sturm sich etwas gelegt hatte. Aber wir kamen nicht so schnell vorwärts wie wir gerne wollten. Ich hatte in der Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen, ich war immer noch nass und mir war nicht richtig warm geworden. Und auch jetzt war die Kälte ein allgegenwärtiger Begleiter, aber ich spürte in meinem Körper noch etwas Anderes ... etwas, das ich nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Anfangs versuchte ich dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren, aber nach einer gewissen Weile wurde das Gefühl zu stark und außerdem kroch eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit in mir hoch.

Ich entschloss mich deswegen zu einer kurzen Rast unter dem Schutz einiger mächtiger Bäume. Wir standen noch keine fünf Minuten unter den Bäumen, als Gimli mich plötzlich anstieß und in die Ferne zeigte. Angestrengt sah ich in die angezeigte Richtung und erkannte einen Reiter, der sich schnell auf uns zu bewegte, gefolgt wurde er von einem reiterlosen Pferd. Als er auf Rufweite herangekommen war, erkannte ich den Kopfgeldjäger und vor ihm auf dem Pferd die leblose Gestalt von Legolas. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, rannte ich auf sie zu. Ionduath brachte sein Pferd so abrupt zum stehen, dass der Schlamm hoch aufspritzte. Ich streckte meine Arme aus und zog Legolas vorsichtig von dem Pferd hinunter, um den Kopfgeldjäger kümmerte ich mich nicht weiter. Als ich den Elben auf den Boden gelegt hatte, öffnete ich vorsichtig den Mantel, in den er gewickelt war und untersuchte seinen Körper auf mögliche Verletzungen. Der Schrecken des Traumes war noch allgegenwärtig.

Ich schnappte nach Luft als ich den großen Bluterguss an seinem Hals und den Zustand seiner Hose bemerkte. Es sah aus, als wäre Legolas...

Ich wagte nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen.

Mein Traum war also doch wahr gewesen ... aber ... wieso war der Kopfgeldjäger dann hierher gekommen?

Während ich darüber nachdachte, lehnte ich Legolas gegen mich und ließ meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten. Ich konnte keine Verletzungen ertasten.

Hatte der Kopfgeldjäger meinem Freund vielleicht doch nichts angetan? Ein sirrendes und ein platschendes Geräusch ließen mich herumfahren. Der Kopfgeldjäger saß auf dem Boden und vor ihm stand Gimli, seine Axt steckte zwischen den Beinen des Kopfgeldjägers im Boden. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, bewegte sich die Gestalt in meinen Armen und blickte ebenfalls zu den Beiden.

„Gimli ... lass ihn in Ruhe!"

Der Zwerg wirbelte erstaunt herum als er die Stimme seines Elbenfreundes hörte.

„Was meinst du, Legolas?", fragte Gimli perplex.

„Lass ihn Ruhe, es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass ich so aussehe ...", der Elb holte tief Luft und zog etwas Heu aus seinen Haaren „obwohl ... an dem Heu ist er Schuld!"

„Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr", schnaubte der Zwerg und zog seine Axt aus dem Boden.

Legolas wollte gerade seinen Mund zu einer Erklärung öffnen, als er unterbrochen wurde. Der Kopfgeldjäger war aufgestanden und hatte versucht so viel Schmutz wie möglich von seiner Kleidung zu bekommen ... mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Diese Geschichte ist etwas länger", sagte Ionduath, „und ich würde sie doch, wenn überhaupt, lieber an einem Platz erörtern, wo es etwas weniger ... nun ja ... nass ist!"

„Ach ... gefällt dem Herrn Kopfgeldjäger etwa der Regen nicht?", frotzelte Gimli. „Aber falls es euch nicht aufgefallen ist ... hier ist es nirgends trocken!"

„Was denn", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger überheblich und blickte Gimli von oben herab an, „will mir Glóinsgör etwa weismachen, dass er die Höhle hier ganz in der Nähe nicht bemerkt hat? Was seid ihr denn bitte für eine traurige Entschuldigung von einem Zwerg?"

Ohne weiter auf den rot anlaufenden Zwerg zu achten, kam er zu Legolas und mir.

„Die Höhle ist keine fünfhundert Meter von hier entfernt ... glaubt ihr, ihr könnt laufen?"

Als Antwort stemmte Legolas sich vom Boden hoch und stand – wenn auch auf sehr wackeligen Beinen.

„Ich denke es wird gehen", murmelte er, „jedenfalls ist diese verdammte Übelkeit verschwunden!"

„Sehr schön", erwiderte der Kopfgeldjäger und lief uns voran durch den Wald.

Mittlerweile hatte sich zu der Kälte in meinem Körper ein starkes Schwindelfgefühl gesellt und ich konnte meine Umgebung nur noch verschwommen erkennen. Später wusste ich nicht mehr genau was geschehen war, ich wusste nur noch, dass ich plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu stürzen drohte. Gleichzeitig machte sich eine unglaubliche Schwärze vor meinen Augen breit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AvA: Diesmal kein Cliffie! Glaub ich!

Hmmm ... was wollte ich denn noch loswerden? Ah ja! Celatal! Woher der Name kommt! Definitiv nicht aus dem elbischen. Aber es gibt da so eine tolle Handymarke ... wenn man da die Buchstaben etwas verdreht, kommt heraus ... ja genau! 

Ich habe aber noch zwei Denkspiele. Diesmal ganz leichte. Die Namen „Senip" und „Heru" Woraus habe ich die wohl zusammengestoppelt? *gg* 

Ansonsten nur wieder das Übliche ... diesmal bitte, bitte, bitte ... ähm ... 7 Reviews.

**Vorschau:**

**Der Kopfgeldjäger drehte sich herum, so dass ich unter ihm zu liegen kam und hielt meine Hände über meinem Kopf auf den Boden gepresst.**


	7. Unangenehme Ereignisse

Kapitel 7: Unangenehme Ereignisse

AvA: Juhhhuuuu! Ja, ihr seht richtig! Ich bin wieder da! ;-) Und mit mir natürlich auch all eure schnuckeligen Lieblingscharaktere. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht ... aber ich kann kaum noch den Filmstart von HdR erwarten. Sitze sozusagen auf glühenden Kohlen! *gg*

*tippt sich ans Kinn* ... hat eigentlich niemand von euch gemerkt wem Senip ähnelt???? Na ja ... ist wahrscheinlich besser so.

@nop: Jup, richtig! Aber ganz so schnell, ist das Update dann doch nicht geworden! Sorry! Aber ich hoffe, du freust dich trotzdem.

@dorlimaus: Ja ... die Reviewzahl steigt langsam aber stetig! *gg* Die Kapitellänge hat aber diesmal etwas abgenommen ... hoffentlich bist du nicht böse ... ;-) Du machst dir also Gedanken über den Kopfgeldjäger? Ein Elb? Wie kommst du da drauf? 

@Elliot: Warum, wenn ich fragen darf, hast du bei Senip einen Lachkrampf bekommen? Nicht, dass das nicht beabsichtigt war ... aber trotzdem es interessiert mich. Und wegen dem Cliffie ... für mich ist ein Cliffie, wenn ich den Held der Story nur mit einem stumpfen Löffel bewaffnet, von Balrogs, Orks, Trollen und ähnlich liebenswerten Geschöpfen umzingelt, aus zahlreichen Wunden bluten lasse und in eine Höhle mit zugeschüttetem Ausgang schicke, die noch dazu zusammenbricht. Wenn ich dann plötzlich aufhöre zu schreiben ... das ist für mich ein Cliffie!!! *sfg* Aber du kennst mich ja ... das wird nicht vorkommen. Legolas? Armes Würstchen? Ihm ist doch diesmal gar nichts passiert!

@LocaInferna: HI! Wartest du auch schon ungeduldig auf HdR Die Rückkehr des Königs? ... aber jetzt was anderes. Ich rate dir Ithildae wegzusperren, wenn du dieses Kapitel liest (am besten in einen Mithrilsafe), jetzt gerät Leggy nämlich in Bedrängnis ...!!! Ja, ja ... Ionduath, der verkannte Komiker! *megabreitgrins* Ich find den richtig schnuckelig! Aber ich fürchte Ithildae wird ihn hassen! Mehr noch als Barad. Aber ... finde es am Besten selber raus.#

@Laineth: Hohe Anforderungen? Ich bin noch nicht mal zu Höchstformen aufgelaufen. Aragorn? Schwanger? ... ... nöööööö. Wenn ich an so etwas denke ... dann stelle ich mir immer einen in die Jahre gekommen Nachtwächter in Feinrippunterwäsche und mit Bierbauch vor! Ärgs!! Sowas mag ich gar nicht! Aber schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt.

@mbi13: HP und die Königin? Ich versteh es echt nicht! Das ist meiner Ansicht nach, das Schlimmste was ich je geschrieben habe ...(na ja, zum Ende hin wird's besser) ... aber dafür bekomme ich in letzter Zeit nur Lob!!! Das ist doch nicht normal! Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue ... im Gegenteil ... aber irgendwas stimmt da doch nicht! 

Ah ja ... du wolltest noch wissen, was ich nach dem Abi mache! Übrigens „Danke" für den Glückwunsch. Ich mache jetzt gerade eine Ausbildung zu Bankkauffrau.

@Lady-of-Gondor: Der Kopfgeldjäger ist dir also sympathisch!  Freut mich! Hoffentlich bleibt er das auch.

@Mary-J: Lebt ihr beide noch? *zweifelnd durchs Internet schaut* .... na ja, ... aber Gimli gibt wirklich einen tollen Hund ab! Hat genau die richtige Größe, ist haarig und sabbert! (Elronds Rat in Zeitlupe)  ... So, ich hoffe, ich höre bald wieder etwas von euch.

@lilli: Kriegst du!

Und jetzt geht's los!

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Ionduath war uns voraus gelaufen, so dass uns nichts Anderes übrig blieb, als ihm zu folgen. Ich lief hinter dem Kopfgeldjäger, neben mir lief Aragorn und Gimli folgte zum Schluss. Die Pferde liefen uns ohne Aufforderung hinterher.

Wir waren noch keine fünf Minuten gelaufen, als mir auffiel, dass Aragorn leicht taumelte. Außerdem war er sehr blass. Gerade wollte ich ihn fragen, was los sei, als er stolperte und stürzte.

„Ionduath...", der Kopfgeldjäger wirbelte herum, als er meine Stimme hörte, erfasste die Situation und fing Aragorn geistesgegenwärtig auf bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug. Fluchend ließ er ihn auf den Boden gleiten.

„He, Mensch! Aufwachen ... ohnmächtig!"

„Du verfluchter Kopfgeldjäger, was hast du jetzt schon wieder angerichtet?", Gimli kam schreiend angelaufen und hielt dem Kopfgeldjäger seine Axt unter die Nase. Dieser zeigte sich davon jedoch äußerst unbeeindruckt und fühlte Aragorns Stirn.

„Meine Güte", zischte Ionduath, „der verbrennt ja förmlich! Habt ihr im Regen übernachtet, oder was?", fragte er Gimli.

„Nicht direkt übernachtet ... nur geritten! Von Caras Cyrch aus ..."

„Bitte? Ihr seid in diesem Unwetter von Caras Cyrch bis hier her geritten? SEID IHR WAHNSINNIG?" Im ersten Moment sah es so aus, als würde der Kopfgeldjäger Feuer spucken wollen, aber dann beruhigte er sich und schnaubte nur unwillig.

 „Zwerge ... was erwartet man auch ..."

Mit diesen Worten hob er Aragorn auf die Arme und lief weiter.

 „Prinzlein ... kommt ja nicht auf die Idee umzukippen ... ich kann nicht zwei Leute tragen!"

„Mir geht es gut, Danke!", antwortete ich pikiert, als ich das anzügliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bemerkte.

„Glóinsgör, passt auf den Elb auf ... wehe ihr lasst ihn umkippen!"

„Es heißt Glóinssohn, wie oft denn noch?", schrie Gimli ihm hinterher und wich von da an, nicht mehr von meiner Seite.

Nach einer Viertelstunde erreichten wir die Höhle, wofür ich sehr dankbar war, da sich langsam wieder dieses Schwindelgefühl bei mir einstellte und ich kaum noch gerade laufen konnte.

Der Eingang der Höhle war von einem Vorhang von Schlingpflanzen verborgen und manch einer wäre so an ihr vorbeigelaufen, der Kopfgeldjäger jedoch ging zielstrebig darauf zu und durch den natürlichen Vorhang hindurch.

„Lasst die Pferde auch reinkommen ... die Höhle ist groß genug!", rief er aus dem Inneren der Höhle.

Gimli hielt die Schlingpflanzen zur Seite, damit die Pferde eintreten konnten. Ionduaths Pferd folgte seinem Herrn auch ohne Anstalten, nur die Pferde von Aragorn und mir wollten sich nicht gerne in die Höhle führen lassen, folgten uns dann aber doch.

Ionduath hatte Aragorn an der Rückseite der Höhle abgelegt und holte jetzt ein wenig Feuerholz und einige Decken aus einer Vertiefung.

„Seid ihr öfter hier?", fragte ich Ionduath, als er mehrere Decken auf den Boden legte und Aragorn auf eine von ihnen legte.

„Kann man so sagen", antwortete er und klopfte auffordernd auf die Decke, die neben Aragorn lag, „hinsetzen, Prinzlein! Und Glóinsgör ... ihr könnt ein Feuer machen, damit die beiden wieder trocknen."

Ohne auf das wütende Gemurmel des Zwerges zu achten, schälte der Kopfgeldjäger Aragorn aus seiner nassen Kleidung und wickelte ihn in einige Decken.

„Was ist, Prinzlein? Braucht ihr ´ne schriftliche Einladung? Oder wollt ihr wieder von mir getragen werden? Und zieht vorher eure nassen Sachen aus!"

„DAS HÄTTET IHR WOHL GERN!", fing Gimli an zu schreien, der den letzten Satz des Kopfgeldjägers mitgehört hatte.

„Regt euch ab, Glóinsgör! Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon an dem Prinzlein gesehen habe", schnurrte der Kopfgeldjäger und griff sich einige Schüsseln aus einem Beutel.

„Wah", Gimli sah von einen zum anderen, „Legolas? Das ist nicht wahr! Du hast nicht ... ich meine ... nicht ... mit ... ... dem da?"

Ich blickte den Kopfgeldjäger so ärgerlich wie möglich an.

„Nein", sagte ich nachdrücklich, „wir haben nicht und wir werden auch nicht! Die Fantasie geht mit dem Herrn durch!"

Gimli atmete erleichtert aus und blickte ärgerlich zu Ionduath, der mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war, Aragorn ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn zu legen und ihm eine seltsame Flüssigkeit einzuflössen.

Aragorn stöhnte kurz, warf seinen Kopf zur Seite und schlief weiter. Jetzt blickte der Kopfgeldjäger wieder mich an und seufzte leise.

„Ich sehe schon, das wird so nichts!"

Ionduath stand langsam auf und kam auf mich zugelaufen. Er packte meine Schultern und dirigierte mich ohne einen Kommentar zuzulassen zum Feuer.

Wenn ihr euch schon nicht eure nassen Sachen ausziehen wollt ... dann setzt euch wenigstens ans Feuer."

Während ich mich in der Nähe des Feuers niederließ, befreite Ionduath mein Pferd von dem Gepäck und warf mir einige Kleidungsstücke entgegen. Ich blickte nachdenklich zu Aragorn, der immer noch viel zu blass war.

„Was hat er?", fragte ich den Kopfgeldjäger.

„Den Anfang einer Lungenentzündung", erwiderte dieser knapp und verstaute das letzte Gepäckstück in einer Ecke, um sich dann zu mir zu setzen. Eine Weile stocherte er schweigend im Feuer herum und ignorierte auch die wütenden Blicke, die Gimli ihm immer wieder zuwarf.

„Ist euch immer noch schwindelig?", er blickte mich fragend an.

„Nicht mehr so sehr ..."

„Schön ... dann gehe ich jetzt fürs Abendessen sorgen. Irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche? Hase, Fisch, Vogel?"

„Was ihr kriegen könnt", erwiderte ich lächelnd.

„Gut ...", er nahm sich seinen Bogen und lief zum Ausgang, bevor er die Höhle verließ, drehte er sich noch mal um und blickte uns auffordernd an.

„Bevor ich es vergesse ... wenn euer Freund aufwacht ... er muss liegen bleiben und versucht ihm etwas von dem Gebräu in dem Becher einzuflössen."

Ich nickte und sah ihm hinterher. Kaum war der Kopfgeldjäger verschwunden, saß Gimli vor mir.

„Jetzt spuck's schon aus! Was hat der Idiot angestellt?"

Ich schreckte zurück, als ich Gimli genau vor mir sah.

„G-gar nichts!"

„Das glaub ich dir nicht, Elb! Umsonst siehst du nicht so aus! Also, was ist passiert?"

Ich wurde einer Antwort enthoben, als sich Aragorn neben mir bewegte und leise anfing zu stöhnen.

„... was ist ... passiert?", er rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm herab.

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden ... Ionduath hat dich hierher getragen!"

„Er hat WAS?"

„Nun, wir konnten dich schlecht im Regen liegen lassen", erwiderte ich trocken.

„Aus dem Kerl soll mal einer schlau werden ..." sagte Aragorn schwach und fing an zu husten. Das erinnerte mich an das, was der Kopfgeldjäger gesagt hatte.

„Gimli, der Becher!"

„Wie? ... ach ja. Genau", Gimli holte den Becher und hielt ihn Aragorn an die Lippen.

„Was ist das", fragte der Waldläufer alarmiert.

„Irgendwas, dass der Kopfgeldjäger zusammengebraut hat ... soll dir helfen", grummelte Gimli und half Aragorn dabei, sich aufzurichten und etwas davon zu trinken.

„Und wie fühlst du dich jetzt", fragte ich, nachdem er ausgetrunken hatte. Aragorn bedachte mich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick und antwortete mir dann: „ich fühle mich ungefähr so, wie du aussiehst!"

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Danke, Aragorn!"

„Gerngeschehen", lächelte er, „aber jetzt erzähl uns endlich, was in Caras Morn geschehen ist."

Ich wandte meinen Kopf zur anderen Seite und hustete verlegen.

„Also ... das war so ..."

Nach einer halben Stunde war ich mit meiner Geschichte fertig und sah in die sprachlosen Gesichter von Aragorn und Gimli.

„Mo-moment mal ... du willst uns also weismachen, dass dieser Kerl dich als seinen ... ´Gefangenen` ausgegeben hat", fing Gimli an, „und dann einen seiner Freunde einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hat, als sie dir an die Wäsche wollten?" Gimli war fassungslos und ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ich von einer anderen Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

„Dieser Kerl gehörte nicht zu meinem Freundeskreis, Glóinsgör!", kam eine kalte Stimme vom Eingang.

Wir blickten erstaunt zum Eingang der Höhle, wo der Kopfgeldjäger mit vier erlegten Hasen in der Hand stand.

„Aber ihr habt da jemanden getötet", erwiderte Aragorn, „ihr werdet euch da jetzt ewig nicht mehr blicken lassen können."

Der Kopfgeldjäger zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Habe ich kein Problem mit ... außerdem wird es wohl keine Ewigkeit sein ... spätestens wenn Barad ins Gras beißt, kann ich dort wieder auftauchen."

„Warum habt ihr das getan? Ihr hättet Legolas auch einfach dort lassen können."

Der Kopfgeldjäger sah Aragorn empört an: „Sagt mal, für was für ein Monster haltet ihr mich eigentlich?"

„Ich ... ich ... für ... lassen wir das besser", antwortete Aragorn und setzte sich bequemer hin, „aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum ihr uns helft ..."

Ionduath ließ sich seufzend auf dem Boden nieder und begann damit einem Hasen das Fell abzuziehen.

„Keine Ahnung, warum ich euch helfe ... wahrscheinlich rührt ihr meine Vaterinstinkte an ... oder was Ähnliches ... sucht euch was aus ... mal davon abgesehen, werde ich von euch bezahlt", murmelte er und ich tauschte mit Aragorn ungläubige Blicke. Wir waren beide wahrscheinlich um einiges älter als er – ich auf alle Fälle - ... und da sollten wir seine Vaterinstinkte anrühren? Ein äußerst unwahrscheinlicher Gedanke. Bevor wir das aber äußern konnten, ergriff der Kopfgeldjäger wieder das Wort.

„Sagt mal, König", das letzte Wort klang beinahe wie eine Beleidigung, „welcher Teufel hat euch eigentlich geritten, dass ihr bei diesem Wetter losgegangen seid? Habt ihr niemals daran gedacht, dass ihr euch was einfangen könntet?"

„Früher bin ich auch durch den Regen gelaufen und es hat mir nichts ausgemacht!", antwortete Aragorn leicht verärgert.

„Aha", antwortete Ionduath lahm, „und wann genau war ´früher`?"

„Vor ungefähr einem Jahr!"

„Aha", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger wieder, „und ihr habt allen ernstes geglaubt, dass euer Immunsystem solange fit bleibt?"

„Nun ja ... ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht ..."

„Oh Mann" stöhnte Ionduath, „so was von gedankenlos ... hat man da noch Töne? Aber jetzt etwas Anderes. Nachdem das Prinzlein euch ja über unsere Informationen ins Bild gesetzt hat ... wie sehen eure weiteren Pläne aus?"

„Wir werden ins Auenland reiten! Was denn sonst?", Aragorn blickte den Kopfgeldjäger irritiert an.

„Welch Wunder", murmelte dieser mit eindeutig sarkastischem Unterton und befreite einen der Hasen von den unnütz gewordenen inneren Organen, „und ich habe schon beinahe gedacht, ihr wolltet den Schicksalsberg erklimmen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur gerne wissen, was an diesem Auenland so interessant ist ..."

„Nun, da leben Freunde von uns. Hobbits!"

„Hobbits?", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger mit skeptischem Unterton.

„Ja, Hobbits. Kleine Wesen ... kleiner als Zwerge."

Ionduath verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Also ... irgendeine Abart von Zwergen?"

„Nein ... so weit ich weiß, sind Hobbits nicht mit den Zwergen verwand ... aber ihr werdet sie ja bald selber kennen lernen!", antwortete Aragorn.

„Oh ja", sagte Ionduath mit geringem Enthusiasmus, „ich brenne schon förmlich darauf."

Der Rest des Abends verlief relativ ruhig. Wir aßen die Hasen und legten uns dann früh schlafen. Aragorn hatte beschlossen gleich morgen zum Auenland aufzubrechen. Ionduath hatte diesen Erklärungen nur kopfschüttelnd zugehört, sich aber dem Willen Aragorns gefügt. Er hatte allerdings darauf bestanden, dass Aragorn noch eine ganze Schüssel von dieser Medizin auftrank. Etwas, was dem Menschen überhaupt nicht gefiel, da diese Flüssigkeit anscheinend nicht sehr gut schmeckte. Aber nach einer halbstündigen Diskussion hatte der Kopfgeldjäger gewonnen und Aragorn trank die Schüssel – wenn auch widerwillig – aus.

Mittlerweile war es weit nach Mitternacht, aber ich fand einfach keine Ruhe und so beschloss ich mir draußen etwas die Beine zu vertreten. Ich nahm meine Schwerter und lief so leise wie möglich los. Keine fünf Minuten von der Höhle entfernt, traf ich auf einen kleinen See, in dem sich der Mond spiegelte. Langsam ging ich darauf zu und betrachtete mein Spiegelbild. Was ich sah, ließ mich zurückschrecken. Mein Gesicht war schmutzig, meine Haare unordentlich und von Blut und anderen ... Flüssigkeiten verklebt – ich sah einfach furchtbar aus. Und ich fühlte mich schmutzig, dreckig, benutzt und einfach ekelhaft.

Ich schöpfte etwas Wasser in meine Hand und versuchte den gröbsten Dreck aus meinem Gesicht zu entfernen. Diese Versuche waren aber von mäßigem Erfolg gekrönt. Also beschloss ich, nachdem ich mich vorsichtig umgesehen hatte, ein Bad in dem See zu nehmen. Ich entledigte mich meiner Kleidung und glitt vorsichtig in das kalte Wasser.

Nachdem ich ein paar Runden geschwommen und getaucht war, blickte ich zufällig wieder zum Ufer und sah eine schwarze Gestalt auf einem Stein sitzen, die mich nicht einen Moment aus den Augen ließ.

Ich schwamm näher an ihn heran.

„Ionduath", zischte ich ärgerlich, „wie lange seid ihr schon hier?"

„Lange genug", antwortete er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Hat eure Mutter euch nicht beigebracht, dass man anderen Leuten nicht beim Baden zusieht?"

„Oh ... meine Mutter hat mir einiges beigebracht ... unter anderem, dass man kranke Leute nicht allein umherwandern lässt! Was wäre gewesen, wenn ihr in dem Wasser wieder einen Schwindelanfall bekommen hättet?", fragte er hart, „wir hätten euch tagelang suchen können und am Ende doch nur eure Leiche gefunden, Prinzlein!"

„Trotzdem hättet ihr mir nicht hinterher schleichen müssen. Ihr hättet euch bemerkbar machen können!"

„Oh ... dann wär' mir aber bestimmt dieser delikate Anblick von gerade eben verwehrt geblieben ... ihr habt einen netten Hintern", antwortete er anzüglich, aber gleich darauf wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst, „und jetzt kommt da raus ... ihr habt genug geplanscht!"

Ärgerlich stieß ich die Luft aus. Was erlaubte der sich eigentlich, mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln? Ich schwamm näher auf das Ufer zu und als der Kopfgeldjäger keine Anstalten machte, sich umzudrehen, stieg ich wutschnaubend einfach so aus dem Wasser. Sollte der Kerl mich doch anglotzen.

„Hmm, Prinzlein ... wo ist denn eure unschuldige Schüchternheit geblieben?", fragte er mich herablassend.

Ich ging näher auf ihn zu, bis ich direkt vor ihm stand und er gezwungen war zu mir aufzusehen.

„Ich will euch nur die Gelegenheit geben, etwas zu sehen, das ihr nie bekommen werdet!", antwortete ich kalt.

„Seid ihr euch da sicher?", fragte er anzüglich.

„Todsicher!", antworte ich hart und spürte ihm nächsten Moment wie etwas nach meinem Handgelenk griff. Ich fiel gegen den Kopfgeldjäger und wir beide fielen auf den Boden. Der Kopfgeldjäger drehte sich herum, so dass ich unter ihm zu liegen kam und hielt meine Hände über meinem Kopf auf den Boden gepresst.

„Prinzlein, ihr macht mich wahnsinnig", keuchte er schwer atmend und zog mit einer Hand das Tuch von seinem Gesicht.

„Lasst mich los", fauchte ich ihn an.

„Das könnte euch so passen", war die Antwort und ihm nächsten Moment spürte ich, wie sich sein Mund auf meine Lippen presste. Er zwang meine Lippen auseinander und drang mit seiner Zunge tief in meinen Mund ein. Ich war zuerst wie erstarrt, als ich spürte wie seine Zunge meinen Mund erkundete, aber dann begann ich mich zu wehren. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein?

Genau so plötzlich wie er mich gepackt hatte, ließ er auch wieder von mir ab. Ionduath hielt meine Handgelenke aber immer noch auf den Boden gepresst und blieb auf mir liegen. Mit einer Hand zog er sich in Windeseile das Tuch wieder übers Gesicht und blickte mich mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Verzeiht", sagte er sanft, „ich hätte nicht so die Beherrschung verlieren dürfen ... aber ihr macht mich einfach rasend!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich von mir, küsste aber vorher noch meine Stirn und drehte sich um.

„Zieht euch an", befahl er und deutete auf ein Bündel Kleider, das er mitgebracht hatte. Als ich mich aber nicht bewegte, sondern nur wie erstarrt auf seinen Rücken starrte, drehte er sich um sah mich stirnrunzelnd an, „muss ich euch helfen?"

Diese Worte brachten – auch wenn sie nicht ernst gemeint waren – Bewegung in meinen Körper. Geschwind stand ich auf und kleidete mich wieder an.

„Wenn der Zwerg das gesehen hätte, wäre ich jetzt tot", murmelte er zu sich selbst, während ich mein Hemd über den Kopf zog.

Ich räusperte mich als ich fertig war und der Kopfgeldjäger drehte sich langsam um, um mich zu mustern.

„Ihr seht ja wieder wie ein Elb aus ... von euren Haaren mal abgesehen."

Ich zuckte zurück als er nach meinen Haaren griff.

„Na, na, Prinzlein ... wenn ihr eure Haare so lasst, werdet ihr morgen aussehen, wie ein Stachelschwein."

Ich verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen und lief an ihm vorbei. Meine Versuche den Geschmack seines Kusses aus meinem Mund zu verdrängen scheiterten kläglich. Hinter mir hörte ich den Kopfgeldjäger seufzen und wie er sich in Bewegung setzte, um mir zu folgen.

Kaum hatte ich die Höhle erreicht, ging ich zu meinem Platz neben Aragorn und legte mich hin. Dem Kopfgeldjäger zeigte ich demonstrativ den Rücken. Aber davon ließ er sich nicht beeindrucken. Er kam näher und setzte sich neben mich. Eine Hand strich über meinen Rücken und ich hörte ihn flüstern: „Prinzlein, es tut mir Leid ... wirklich! Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!"

„Das kann ja jeder sagen", schnaubte ich.

Als er antwortete, konnte ich das Lachen aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Noch nie geküsst worden, Prinzlein?"

„Noch nie von einem Mann ... und ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir das gefallen hat", setzte ich ihn wütend in Kenntnis. Der leidige Vorfall mit Barad in Caras Morn hatte mir noch viel weniger gefallen. Denn zur Verteidigung des Kopfgeldjägers musste man sagen, dass er jedenfalls nicht nach irgendwelchen gammeligen Sachen schmeckte. Er schien auf Mundhygiene wert zu legen.

„Oh ... dafür habt ihr aber ziemlich lange stillgehalten!"

Ich knurrte leise, als ich mich ertappt fühlte. Ich konnte nämlich wirklich nicht behaupten, dass er schlecht küsste. Eher das Gegenteil ... aber trotzdem!

„Prinzlein, ich gebe euch mein Ehrenwort, dass ich euch nie wieder gegen euren Willen anfassen werde ... aber jetzt lasst mich endlich eure Haare ordnen ... sonst seht ihr morgen aus wie ein Zwerg nach einer durchzechten Nacht!"

Unwillkürlich musste ich an Gimli denken, wie er morgens oft aussah. Der Gedanke ließ mich schaudern. Nein, so wollte ich definitiv nicht aussehen. Also setzte ich mich wiederwillig auf.

„So ist es brav ...", flüsterte der Kopfgeldjäger.

„Eine falsche Bewegung und ihr werdet den Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben, haben wir uns verstanden?", drohte ich ihm.

„Klar und deutlich", lachte er und nahm eine Bürste zur Hand.

Eine halbe Stunde später, war er damit fertig. Meine Haare waren trocken und wieder ordentlich geflochten.

„Na, habt ihr euch wieder beruhigt?"

Ich schnaubte unwillig und legte mich wieder hin.

Ionduath blieb noch eine Weile neben mir sitzen und zog dann eine Decke über mich. Gleich darauf erhob er sich und setzte sich an den Eingang, um von dort in den Himmel zu sehen.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Als ich am Morgen aufgewachte, sah ich Ionduath am Eingang der Höhle sitzen und die Umgebung draußen beobachten. Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf und stellte erfreut fest, dass mein Kopf nicht mehr schmerzte und auch die Schwindelgefühle verschwunden waren. Zudem war ich endlich wieder warm und trocken. Ich griff zur Seite und nahm mir mein Hemd, das ordentlich gefaltet neben mir lag. Das leise Geräusch meiner Bewegungen war anscheinend laut genug, um den Kopfgeldjäger auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ah ... ihr seid wach", stellte er fest, „wie fühlt ihr euch?"

„Sehr viel besser als gestern", erwiderte ich wahrheitsgemäß, „eure Medizin wirkt Wunder ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das tut sie nicht. Sie wirkt lediglich gut, wenn sie rechtzeitig eingenommen wird ... so wie jede Medizin ... wann wollt ihr aufbrechen?"

Durch den plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrumpelt, musste ich einen Augenblick überlegen, was ich sagen wollte.

„So früh wie möglich!"

„Gut, dann sollte ich jetzt für unser Frühstück sorgen", mit diesen Worten, nahm er sich seinen Bogen und seinen Köcher und verschwand.

Kaum war er außer Sichtweite setzten Gimli und Legolas sich beinahe gleichzeitig auf. In mir wuchs der Verdacht, dass beide schon etwas länger wach waren.

„Guten Morgen!", ich grinste sie gut gelaunt an.

„Mor'n", brummelte Gimli.

„Ob der Morgen gut ist, wird sich erst noch zeigen!", sagte Legolas.

„Sag mal, Legolas", fing der Zwerg an, „wo warst du heute Nacht?"

Der Elb schluckte hart.

„Na hier, wo soll ich denn sonst gewesen sein?"

„Warst du nicht! Ich bin aufgewacht und da warst du weg! Und der dämliche Kopfgeldjäger auch! Wo wart ihr?"

„Dem Prinzlein ist schlecht geworden." Wir blickten alle erstaunt zum Eingang, wo der Kopfgeldjäger plötzlich wieder stand.

„Und wie schlecht ...", knurrte Legolas und fing sich einen amüsierten Blick von Ionduath ein. Was war da passiert?

„Wieso seid ihr denn schon wieder hier?", knurrte Gimli.

„Ganz einfach", sagte der Angesprochene zuckersüß, „weil ich gestern schon einige Fallen aufgestellt habe und diese heute einfach nur überprüfen musste, Glóinsgör! Und jetzt macht euch nützlich", mit diesen Worten warf er dem völlig überrumpelten Gimli zwei erlegte Hasen in den Schoß.

„Und wie geht es meinem zweiten Pflegefall?", schnurrte Ionduath und ließ sich neben Legolas fallen, der rückte jedoch eiligst von ihm ab.

„Mir geht es bestens", fauchte der Elb und zog so die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich.

„Wenn ihr meint", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger lakonisch und lehnte sich zurück.

Etwas später am Vormittag waren wir gerade dabei unsere Pferde zu satteln. Mir fiel dabei auf, dass Legolas dem Kopfgeldjäger sehr gekonnt aus dem Weg ging und ihn weitestgehend ignorierte. Der Kopfgeldjäger dagegen, schien von Minute zu Minute wütender zu werden. Als Legolas dann mit den Pferden in den Wald ging, um sie an einem Flusslauf zu tränken, folgte der Kopfgeldjäger ihm missmutig.

Ich packte Gimli schnell am Kragen, weil er den Beiden nachlaufen wollte.

„Lass es lieber, Gimli ... ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du da stören wirst."

„Aber..."

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Den ganzen Morgen werkelte dieser Kopfgeldjäger in meiner Nähe herum und versuchte mir irgendetwas zu sagen, aber ich ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Jetzt brachte ich die Pferde zu einem kleinen Flusslauf und musste sehr zu meinem Ärger bemerken, dass der Kopfgeldjäger mir folgte.

Ich lehnte mich an einen Baum und beobachtete wie die Pferde anfingen zu trinken. Außerdem bemerkte ich, wie sich mir langsam aber sicher der Kopfgeldjäger näherte. Er stellte sich direkt vor mich hin und stützte seine Hände neben meinen Kopf an den Baum. Seine Augen taxierten mich aufmerksam. Ich blickte ihn fest an und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Was muss ich eigentlich noch machen, damit ihr mir verzeiht? Ich habe euch doch schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut! Mehr als entschuldigen kann ich mich nicht!"

„Ihr hättet es gar nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen!"

„So ein Aufstand nur wegen einem Kuss?" Ionduath verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und stöhnte.

„Wenn ich euch jetzt genommen hätte, dann könnte ich euer Verhalten verstehen ... aber so? Prinzlein, es war nur ein Kuss!"

„Nur ein Kuss? NUR EIN KUSS", fauchte ich, „wir sind beide Männer!"

„Jaa-und?", der Kopfgeldjäger blickte mich achselzuckend an, „wo liegt das Problem?"

„Ihr hättet mich nicht einfach so küssen dürfen! Immerhin ... bin ich ...", der Kopfgeldjäger ließ mich nicht ausreden.

„Weil ihr ein Prinz seid?", fragte er kalt.

 „Das liebe, kleine Prinzlein ist sich zu schade für einen einfachen Menschen?"

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht", antwortete ich und versuchte vor dem Kopfgeldjäger zurück zu weichen, „ ...aber ich fing gerade an euch zu vertrauen ..."

Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen, denn in diesem Moment packte mich der Kopfgeldjäger und drückte mich bäuchlings gegen den Baumstamm. Er selbst drückte sich von hinten an meinem Körper und so war ich zwischen dem Baum und dem Kopfgeldjäger gefangen.

„Jetzt lasst uns doch bitte gleich mal was klarstellen", zischte er kalt an mein Ohr und ließ eine Hand meinen Körper bis zu meinem Hintern herabgleiten und drückte fest zu, „ihr sollt mir nicht vertrauen! Denn das mein liebes, hübsches Prinzlein, wäre Selbstmord! Ich bin nämlich nicht halb so nett, wir ihr glaubt!"

„Aber ...", keuchte ich und ignorierte das Gefühl seiner Hände auf meinem Körper, „ihr habt mich vor Barad gerettet ..."

„Oh ja", sagte er langgezogen, „und genau so hätte ich jetzt die Möglichkeit euch die Hosen herunterzuziehen und euch wirklich weh zu tun! Aber ich tue es nicht! Und wisst ihr warum? ... nicht weil der dämliche Zwerg und euer kleiner König in der Nähe sind, oder weil ich vielleicht Mitleid mit euch habe ... sondern nur aus dem lapidaren Grunde, dass ihr unversehrt für mich nützlicher seid! Ich bezweifele nämlich, dass euer dummer Freund mich bezahlen wird, wenn ich euch eure Unschuld gewaltsam raube ..."

„Das würdet ihr nicht tun!", erwiderte ich leise.

„Oh, seid ihr euch da so sicher?", fragte er schmeichelnd. „Prinzlein, ihr kennt mich doch überhaupt nicht! Aber eines kann ich euch versprechen ... Süße ... solange ich in den Diensten eures Freundes stehe, seid ihr vor mir sicher ... aber sobald er mich aus selbigen entlassen hat, tätet ihr gut daran auf dem Rücken zu schlafen!"

Er begleitete diese letzten Worte mit einem ziemlich eindeutigen Stoß seiner Hüften gegen den unteren Teil meines Körpers, bevor er einen Schritt zurückging und mich freiließ.

Ich drehte mich keuchend um, damit ich ihm nicht länger meinen Rücken zukehrte. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf wirbelten wild umher. Dieser Kopfgeldjäger war mir einfach ein Rätsel. In einem Moment schien er ernsthaft um uns besorgt zu sein und ihm nächsten verhielt er sich so ... so ... unberechenbar.

„Seht mich nicht so an", knurrte er plötzlich, „ich bin ein Kopfgeldjäger ... kein Heiliger! Also tut nicht so schockiert und verletzt! Ihr habt sehr wohl gewusst auf was ihr euch einlassen würdet, als ihr meine Dienste in Anspruch nahmt!"

„Ihr ... ihr ...", nicht fähig einen vollständigen Satz zu bilden, drehte ich mich um und führte die Pferde zu Aragorn und Gimli zurück. Auf dem Weg dorthin versuchte ich meine aufgewühlten Gedanken zu ordnen.

****

**_Aus der Sicht von Ionduath_**

Ich blickte dem sich entfernenden Elben nach, bis er außer Sichtweite war und wandte meinen Kopf dann stöhnend zum Himmel.

„Oh Mann ... wieso sind diese jungen Leute nur immer so vertrauensselig?", fragte ich mich selber und rieb mir den Nacken. Selbst dieser König fing langsam an mir zu vertrauen ... das war doch nicht normal.

„Ich scheine alt zu werden ...", murmelte ich, „oder die Gesellschaft dieses unmöglichen Trios macht mich weich ... wer hat denn auch schon von einem Menschen, einem Zwerg und einem Elb gehört, die befreundet sind!?"

Verächtlich schnaufend ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken und stützte das Kinn auf meine freie Hand, mit der anderen holte ich das Pergament aus meiner Brusttasche und las die Zeilen noch einmal genau durch.

**... ich habe etwas Schreckliches getan... **

**... eine Katastrophe...**

** ... irgendetwas stimmt nicht ... mit mir...**

Ein leises Kreischen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und kurz darauf spürte ich, wie sich Alagos auf meiner Schulter niederließ und seinen Kopf an meiner Wange rieb. Nachdenklich strich ich durch sein weiches Gefieder und überlegte mir wie ich weiter vorgehen musste.

Dieser Brief, den ich bekommen hatte, war mehr als nur besorgniserregend gewesen und mittlerweile hatte ich auch einige Ausmaße dieser Katastrophe sehen können. Ich wusste nur immer noch nicht wie diese ganzen Puzzlestücke zusammenpassten.

Der Brief. Die Entführungen. Das Amulett. In welchem Zusammenhang stand das alles? Wenn es einen Zusammenhang gab. Irgendetwas braute sich zusammen ... aber ich konnte nicht erkennen was ... noch nicht. Und wenn ich nicht bald zu einem Ergebnis kam, dann würde jemand gewaltig wütend mit mir sein.

Etwas schubste mich sanft an und ich erkannte mein Pferd Lachmorn hinter mir stehen.

„Du hast recht ... wir sollten uns langsam zu den anderen gesellen ... sonst ist der Zwerg wieder böse auf mich ... als ob er das nicht ohnehin schon ist", fügte ich mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen hinzu.

Mit einem Seufzen zog ich mich in den Sattel und lenkte mein Pferd durch die Bäume hindurch.

Wie ich erwartet hatte, warteten die Anderen bereits im Sattel ihrer Pferde auf mich.

„Ahh, gesellt sich der Herr Kopfgeldjäger dann doch noch zu uns?", frotzelte der Zwerg.

„Glóinsgör ... für jemanden, der mir nichtmal bis zur Hüfte reicht, habt ihr eine reichlich große Klappe."

„Und ihr seid genauso dämlich wie ihr lang seid!", giftete der Zwerg zurück.

Diesmal wurde meine Verteidigung von Alagos übernommen, der wutentbrannt auf den Zwerg zuflog und wie besessen mit dem Schnabel auf dem Helm des Zwergen herumhämmerte.

„Ahh ... schafft mir diesen Staubwedel vom Hals", schrie der Zwerg in meine Richtung, aber ich ignorierte ihn und gesellte mich zu Aragorn. Alagos war durch die Beleidigung noch wütender geworden und vertrieb sich weitere zehn Minuten die Zeit damit den Zwergen zu piesacken. Schlussendlich wurde es meinem Vogel jedoch zu langweilig und er ließ sich genüsslich auf der Schulter des Elben nieder.

„Nun Aragorn ... wie lange werden wir brauchen, bis wir in diesem Auenland angekommen sind?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage ... kennt ihr Bree?"

„Flüchtig ...", erwiderte ich nach kurzer Überlegung.

„Einige Meilen hinter Bree liegt das Auenland."

„Aha ... wir befinden uns jetzt ... äh ... in der Nähe des Flusses Morthond ... wir müssen dann die Flüsse Lefnu ... Isen ... Gwathilo ... und den Baranduin überqueren ... wenn mein Kartengedächtnis mich nicht ganz trügt", ich blickte Aragorn fragend an und der nickte, „sehr schön ... also das sind ... mehrere Hundert Meilen ... dafür werden wir brauchen ... viel zu lange!"

Aragorn nickte lachend.

„Ja ... aber im Moment machen mir mehr die Flussüberquerungen Sorgen ... den Isen zu überqueren wird nicht allzu schwer werden ... aber die anderen Flüsse ...", der dunkelhaarige Mensch schüttelte überlegend seinen Kopf.

„Wenn wir den Isen überquert haben ... sollten wir die Alte Südstraße suchen ... wenn wir ihr folgen, wird es wahrscheinlich am Einfachsten ... es dauert aber auch etwas länger ... aber eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich nicht."

„Ich fürchte ihr habt Recht ... hoffen wir, dass wir unseren Weg schnell zurücklegen können, damit wir noch rechtzeitig bei unseren Freunden ankommen."

Ich schluckte meine Bemerkung hinunter als ich das Gesicht des Menschen sah. Was dachte sich der eigentlich. Die Leute, die wir suchten hatten mindestens eine Woche Vorsprung! Wie sollten wir vor denen in diesem Auenland ankommen. Glaubte der an Wunder, oder was?

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Seit einer Woche ritten wir jetzt unserem Ziel entgegen und hatten aufgrund besser werdenden Wetters auch schon ein gutes Stück geschafft. Mittlerweile befanden wir uns kurz vor der Alten Südstraße. Den Isen hatten wir vor zwei Tagen überquert.

Aber seit mehreren Stunden bemächtigte sich meiner das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet wurden. Was eigentlich unmöglich war, da wir uns auf einer ebenen Fläche befanden und beinahe Tage voraussehen konnten. Trotzdem verspürte ich so ein seltsames Kribbeln im Rücken.

„Aragorn?" Ich blickte auf Legolas, der jetzt neben mir ritt und mich gerufen hatte.

„Ja, was ist?"

„Es wird bald dunkel ... wir sollten uns ein Lager für die Nacht suchen."

Ich blickte in den Himmel und nickte.

„An der nächsten geeigneten Stelle, die wir finden, werden wir unser Lager aufschlagen."

Keine zehn Minuten später fanden wir eine solche Stelle. Es war ein kleiner Wald, in dessen Mitte sich ein winziger See befand, an dem wir unsere Pferde tränken konnten.

Gimli entfachte ein kleines Feuer während Ionduath und Legolas zusammen auf die Suche nach unserem Abendessen gingen. Eine Stunde später kamen sie mit je einem Hasen wieder.

„Es ist seltsam", fing Legolas an, „fast alle Tiere scheinen verschwunden zu sein ... ich habe keinen einzigen Vogel und auch kein Insekt gehört!"

Auch mir fiel jetzt die unnatürliche Stille auf und das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet wurden verstärkte sich noch. Dies war auch der Grund warum ich diese Nacht auf Wachen bestand. Die erste fiel Gimli zu.

„Ich warne euch Glóinsgör", knurrte Ionduath beim Zubettgehen, „wenn ich morgen früh aufwache und feststellen muss, dass ich ein Messer im Rücken habe, könnt ihr was erleben!"

„Ihr werdet kein Messer in eurem Rücken vorfinden ... höchstens eine Axt! Außerdem bin ich wachsam wie ein Fuchs!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger knurrte nur etwas Unverständliches und legte sich hin.

Auch mir fielen bald die Augen zu nachdem mein Kopf den Boden berührt hatte und ich driftete ab ins Reich der Träume.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte ich plötzlich ohne zu wissen warum. Verwirrt sah ich mich um und erkannte Gimli vor dem Feuer an einen Stein gelehnt und laut schnarchend. Gleichzeitig fielen mir viele gelbe Augen auf, die uns umkreist hatten.

Hastig griff ich nach meinem Schwert: „Aufw...", bevor ich meinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, spürte ich einen scharfen Schmerz an meinem Hinterkopf und die Welt um mich herum wurde schwarz.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ava: So, das war also mal ein erholsames Kapitel! Jedenfalls für meine Maßstäbe. Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gut gefallen und dass ihr mir weiter fleißig Reviews schreibt! *gg* 

Diesmal hätte ich gerne acht Stück, bevor es weiter geht. Ich denke, das ist Aragorn euch wert, oder?

**Vorschau:**

**Gimli befand sich links neben mir und sein Stöhnen verriet mir, dass auch er bald erwachen würde. Legolas lag rechts neben mir und war offensichtlich schon wach. Wo war der Kopfgeldjäger? (Anmerkung: Sie sind alle gefesselt)**


	8. Gespräche

Kapitel 8: Gespräche in der Dunkelheit

**_AvA_**: Ich bin wieder da!!!!!!!!! Mit haufenweise Entschuldigungen! Zuerst habe ich etwas länger gebraucht, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, dann hatte meine Betaleserin auch keine Zeit und JETZT *wütend knurr* ist mir auch noch einer meiner Hauptdarsteller abgehauen! Von euch hat nicht zufälligerweise irgendjemand Legolas gesehen? Der hat sich nach dem letzten Kapitel einfach abgeseilt! Aber sei's drum ... fange ich halt ohne ihn an.

Aber vorher ... die Gefährten werden ab jetzt mehr oder weniger kreuz und quer durch Mittelerde tigern! Dafür habe ich die ganze Zeit eine Karte von ME auf meinem Tisch liegen. Und mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass sie die Entfernungen nicht in wenigen Tagen zurücklegen können. Aber was soll auf diesen Reisen schon Großartiges passieren? Hier ein paar Orks, da ein Warg und wenn es ganz dick kommt ein Troll! Das will doch keiner lesen ... ich habe mir deshalb die Freiheit genommen, die Reise etwas zu beschleunigen! *gg*

@Lady-of-Gondor: Also, ich glaube, das war jetzt das längste Review, das ich jemals bekommen habe! ;-))

@dorlimaus: Danke! Nun zu deinen Überlegungen. Er spricht elbisch: Befehle für seinen Vogel! Und als Kopfgeldjäger kommt man halt viel rum ... da hat er bestimmt einiges aufgeschnappt. 

Kraft: Man muss Leggy ja zu Gute halten, dass er nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war ... und das erste Mal ist er einfach überrascht worden. *g* Aber der Kgj gibt in diesem Kapitel eine Antwort auf seine Körperkraft.

Väterliche Gefühle: Ich hoffe, du meintest 3000 Jahre, sonst weiß ich nämlich jetzt warum Lego abgehauen ist! *gg* Aber ... Ionduath hat einen schrägen Sinn für Humor ... vielleicht äußerst sich das auf diese Art.

@Goldmond: Jaaa, Legolas wird von mir ja auch immer in „Kuschelweich extra" gebadet! *gg* Aber keine Sorge, das hat seinen Grund! Demnächst darf er wieder der „Harte" sein! Anime! *gg* Ich mag Anime! Jedenfalls einige! Ich hoffe ja wirklich, dass du mit dem „alles vögeln, was rumläuft" nur Barad meintest! Solltest du das auch auf Ion angewendet haben, muss ich doch wirklich protestieren! Bis jetzt hat er schließlich nur ein bisserl gefummelt! Und alle die Fans von Barad sind (falls das möglich ist), können sich auf ein Wiedersehen freuen! Ach ja ... ich mag extreme Charaktere!

@analton: Jo, Legolas und Gimli! Das Traumpaar auf dem Abschlussball! Solange bis jemand in schwarz kommt und den Zwergen aus der Tür kickt! *g* Eine kleine aber feine Änderung in diesem Chap geht übrigens auf dein Konto! Ich habe den Kopfgeldjäger deinen Gedanken in Worte fassen lassen! Passte gerade so herrlich! 

@LocaInferna: Ja, wie soll ich sagen! Ich habe da so ein kleines Problem ... bzw. du hast eins! Vielleicht ist dir ja schon aufgefallen, dass deine Elbin sich dünne gemacht hat. Die kam nämlich vor einigen Tagen aus meinem Briefkasten gesprungen ... mordlüstern. Hatte aber gerade meinen Kopfgeldjäger zu Post holen abgestempelt und der hat mit ihr kurzen Prozess gemacht. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn ... ich glaube, ich gebe sie dir besser zurück! *einen Arm rüberreich, gefolgt von einem Bein, dem Torso und schlussendlich dem Kopf, der mich beißen will* Der Rest von ihr ist in dem Sack! Und dazu ein Beutel Elbenreparierpulver! Ich bin nämlich nicht so irre und setz die selber wieder zusammen! Das mach man fein selber! *ggg*

@lili: Dunedaín? Ionduath? Na ja!

@nop: Na, ob du nach diesem Update schlauer bist? Der Kopfgeldjäger zeigt nämlich sein .... (Schnauze Atropos! Wer liest das denn noch, wenn du schon vorher alles verrätst!)

@bob: Update da! Jetzt muss nur noch die Frage des PCs geklärt werden! Übrigens ... Herzlich willkommen!

@Khair ed Din: Ne, ich glaube, der Kopf sollte dran bleiben! Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Gimli auf etwas gezielt hätte, dass ungefähr in Augenhöhe sein müsste! ... ... ... Ionduath sollte wahrscheinlich eine Kopfgeldjägerin werden!  Gimli und Ionduath mögen sich nicht? Ha! Das ist alles nur Tarnung! In Wahrheit sind die beiden verheiratet und haben 16 Kinder! Ionduath ein Ork? *sprachlos ist und sich ungläubig auf den Stuhl plumpsen lässt … autsch … stuhl verfehlt* ... ... ... ich lasse dich mal weiter rätseln!

@Vada: Dankeschön! Und Wunsch erfüllt ... wenn auch etwas später als erhofft!

@zitaboril: Aha! Gefunden! Da hat sich mein Elb versteckt! *pfeift* Ionduath, hol den Elb! *nickt kurz und nimmt besagten Elb von Haldir in Empfang*

Leg: Nein, ich will nicht! *krallt sich an den völlig verdutzten Haldir*

Ion: Stell dich nicht so an!

Atro: Genau!

Haldir: *arrogantes Galadhrim-Grinsen*

Leg: Das ist gemein! Wieso immer ich! Warum nicht der da? *zeigt auf Haldir*

Atro: Keine Sorge, dem wird sein Grinsen auch noch vergehen! 

Also, zitaboril, nun zu dir! Das war ein äußerst interessantes Review! *gg* ... du kriegst auch noch eins von mir! Also, hier ist die nächste „Pergamentrolle"! Viel Spaß!

@Hexe: Neon-Orkse! *ggg* Wie das wohl aussieht? *lieber gar nicht wissen will*

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Ich erwachte mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Benommen blieb ich einen Moment liegen und wartete darauf, dass der Schmerz verebbte. Um den Schmerz schneller zu vertreiben, wollte ich mir mit der Hand durch das Gesicht fahren. Zu meinem Entsetzen musste ich aber feststellen, dass das nicht ging. Meine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt! Schlagartig setzte die Erinnerung an die gelben Augen ein und ich schlug meine Augen auf. Es war dunkel. Also war es noch Nacht.

Ich richtete mich mühsam auf und blickte mich um. Wir waren immer noch an dem Ort, wo wir vor wenigen Stunden unser Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Nur befanden wir uns jetzt etwas entfernt vom Feuer in der Nähe einiger Steine. Um unser Feuer sammelten sich unsere Angreifer – gut 30 Orks – und begutachteten unsere Ausrüstung oder nagten an einigen Knochen herum.

„Na Bravo", murmelte ich leise und blickte mich weiter um, auf der Suche nach meinen Gefährten. Gimli befand sich links neben mir und sein Stöhnen verriet mir, dass auch er bald erwachen würde. Legolas lag rechts neben mir und war offensichtlich schon wach. Aber wo war der Kopfgeldjäger? Mit Schaudern dachte ich an die Orks, die die  Knochen in den Klauen gehabt hatten. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen ließ mich jedoch wieder nach rechts sehen und ich erkannte – sehr zu meiner Erleichterung – eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich im Schatten einiger Felsen langsam und mühsam aufrichtete. Im schwachen Widerschein des Feuers sah ich das Blut in seinem Gesicht.

„Soviel also zur Wachsamkeit eines Zwerges", stöhnte Ionduath leise, während er versuchte eine bequeme Sitzposition zu finden, „ich habe doch gewusst, dass irgendwas schief geht!"

Außer einem gedämpften Knurren gab Gimli keinen Laut von sich. Er wusste sehr gut, dass er Schuld an dieser Situation war.

Legolas hatte sich jetzt ebenfalls aufgerichtet und schätzte unsere Lage ein.

„Sieht schlecht aus", meinte er nur.

„Prinzlein, ich fürchte ´schlecht` ist in dieser Situation noch geprahlt!", antwortete Ionduath ebenso leise und betrachtete die Orks, die gerade dabei waren einige Taschen auseinander zu reißen und deren Inhalt zu untersuchen.

„Hat irgendjemand eine Idee wie wir hier rauskommen?", fragte Ionduath und beobachtete weiterhin die Orks.

„Nicht die kleinste ...", murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd, „es sind zu viele! Und wir sind auch noch gefesselt!"

Plötzlich drehte sich einer der Orks um.

„Seht ma! Unser Reiseproviant ist wach!" Die Köpfe sämtlicher Orks drehten sich augenblicklich in unsere Richtung.

„Welchen woll'n wa denn zuerst anknabbern ... das kleine Elblein? ... sein Fleisch ist bestimmt ganz weich und zart ... oder heben wir ihn uns zum Schluß auf?"

Während der Ork immer weitersprach und mittlerweile die Vorzüge von Zwergenfleisch erläuterte, griffen sich zwei andere Orks eine schwarze Tasche aus dem Haufen, wo sie unsere Ausrüstung lagerten.

Neugierig und immer auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem öffneten sie sie. Aus der Tasche fielen mehrere Kugeln von der Größe einer Mandarine. Die Orks nahmen sich ein paar der Kugeln und begutachteten sie genau. Als sie nicht hinter ihren Verwendungszweck kamen, wollten die Orks die Kugeln ins Feuer werfen.

„Ähh ... Jungs", fing Ionduath an, der die Orks aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, „ich kann ja wirklich nicht behaupten, dass ich um euer Wohlergehen besorgt bin ... aber ich würde die Kugel an eurer Stelle nicht ins Feuer werfen."

„Ach ... und warum nicht?", antwortete ein Ork, „und hielt eine Kugel bedrohlich nah ans Feuer!"

„Nun ... das könnte eine ... wie soll ich sagen ... eine Überraschung werden."

Die Orks sahen sich ratlos an und schienen dann plötzlich eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Einer von ihnen grinste kurz in Ionduaths Richtung und warf dann mit einer Handbewegung die Kugel ins Feuer. Dutzende anderen Orks taten es ihm nach.

„FLACH AUF DEN BODEN! GESICHT NACH UNTEN! SCHNELL!", schrie der Kopfgeldjäger in unsere Richtung und warf sich auf den Boden, wobei er Legolas noch mit umriss. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach. Kaum lag ich auf dem steinigen Boden gab es einen gewaltigen Knall und eine Hitzewelle zog über uns hinweg. Ich spürte wie meine Haare angesengt wurden und versuchte mich noch tiefer auf den Boden zu drücken, als es auch schon vorbei war.

Als ich meine Augen vorsichtig wieder öffnete, war um uns herum alles in Rauch gehüllt und der Geruch von verbranntem fauligen Fleisch lag in der Luft. Ich musste husten, als der Rauch meine Lungen füllte und in ihnen brannte. Aber dank eines leichten Windes verflüchtigte sich der Rauch bald und ich konnte meine Umgebung wieder erkennen. Gimli richtete sich gerade wieder auf, Legolas lag noch auf dem Boden, halb unter dem Kopfgeldjäger begraben und vor ihm lag ein abgetrennter Arm. Ich blickte dorthin wo noch vor wenigen Sekunden die Orks gesessen hatten, aber dort war niemand mehr.

„Was war das?", ich blickte den Kopfgeldjäger fassungslos an, der gerade dabei war Legolas von seinem Gewicht zu befreien.

„Nun", antwortete er unbestimmt, „das war eines meiner Spielzeuge ... Sprengkörper ..."

„Sprengkörper?", fragte Gimli ungläubig, „warum schleppt ihr Sprengkörper mit euch herum?"

„Weil sie hin und wieder recht nützlich sind!", erläuterte der Kopfgeldjäger genervt.

„Nun ... diese Sprengkörper hatten eine durchschlagenden Wirkung", antwortete ich immer noch erstaunt, „aber Fakt ist, wir sind immer noch gefesselt!"

Als Antwort gab Ionduath einen scharfen Pfiff von sich und Sekunden später kam sein Falke durch die Bäume geflogen und setzte sich vor seinen Herren.

„Wärst du wohl so gut mir meine Fesseln zu lösen?", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger den Vogel als würde dieser jedes Wort verstehen. Und zu meiner Überraschung hüpfte das Tier auch wirklich hinter ihn und begann an den Fesseln zu zerren.

„Wo warst du eigentlich als diese Dinger uns eingekreist haben, he?", fragte Ionduath leicht verärgert und wurde als Antwort von Alagos in die Hand gepickt.

„Aua!"

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte Alagos seinen Herren befreit. Dieser stand nun auf und begab sich zu den Überresten unseres Lagers, um etwas zu finden, mit dem er unsere Fesseln lösen konnte. In den schwelenden Überresten fand er einen kleinen Dolch, mit dem er unsere Fesseln durchtrennte.

„Ich schlage vor, wir durchsuchen das Lager nach noch brauchbaren Sachen und gehen dann weiter."

Der Vorschlag von mir wurde einstimmig angenommen und wir durchsuchten zusammen die teilweise recht verkohlt aussehenden Sachen.

Unsere Waffen waren Gott sei Dank noch vollkommen in Ordnung und auch einige unserer Vorräte waren noch brauchbar, wenn auch die Orks vieles davon selber aufgegessen hatten.

Als ich alle meine Sachen wieder hatte, drehte ich mich um und sah den Kopfgeldjäger auf dem Boden hocken und eine verbliebene Kugel nach der anderen vorsichtig in den Beutel legen. Vorher untersuchte er sie aber auf eventuelle Schäden. Irgendwie war mir unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er solche gefährlichen Dinge mit sich herumtrug.

Nach gut einer Stunde waren wir dann aufbruchbereit und Legolas ging, um unsere Pferde zu holen. Wir anderen setzten uns an die Überreste des Lagerfeuers und warteten. Während Ionduath und ich uns über mögliche Motive der Männer, die wir suchten, unterhielten, fiel mir auf, dass Gimli extrem schweigsam war. Anscheinend machte er sich immer noch Vorwürfe.

„Gimli", sagte ich seufzend, „du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Wir leben schließlich noch. Und wir denken deswegen kein bisschen schlechter von dir!"

„Du und Legolas vielleicht nicht ... aber der da ganz bestimmt!", knurrte Gimli und zeigte mit dem Kopf zu Ionduath hin.

„Glóinsgör, was kümmert euch das", schnurrte der Kopfgeldjäger in nonchalantem Ton, „ich hatte schon vorher keine hohe Meinung von euch ... und sehr viel tiefer konnte sie schon da nicht sinken. Außerdem ... habe ich keinen Grund mich zu beschweren ... immerhin hatte ich kein Messer im Rücken beim Aufwachen ... und auch keine Axt ... stattdessen habe ich einen scharfkantigen Stein gegen den Kopf bekommen ... aber das lassen wir mal ganz dezent unter den Tisch fallen."

Scharfkantiger Stein?

Plötzlich fiel mir das Blut wieder ein, dass ich sein Gesicht herunterlaufen sehen hatte. Und ich stand auf, um das näher zu untersuchen.

„Lasst mich eure Verletzung mal sehen", forderte ich den Kopfgeldjäger auf.

„Mhm? Wie ... nein! Das ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussah! Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass ihr euch die Wunde anseht."

„Aber die Wunde hat ganz schön geblutet!", beharrte ich.

„Das tun Kopfwunden immer! Und jetzt lasst mich in Frieden. An dem Kratzer werde ich schon nicht sterben."

Ich bekam keine weitere Möglichkeit den Kopfgeldjäger davon zu überzeugen, dass ich mir die Wunde ansehen musste, weil in diesem Moment Legolas mit den Pferden zurückkam. Ionduath ergriff die Chance beim Schopfe und sprang auf, um sein Reittier zu begrüßen und es sogleich wieder mit seinem Gepäck zu beladen.

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Halsstarrigkeit des schwarzen Reiters zu akzeptieren und ich machte mich auch daran mein Pferd zu beladen. Zehn Minuten später ritten wir schweigend nebeneinander durch Dunland.

Während der Morgendämmerung erreichten wir die Alte Südstraße und folgten ihr. Gimli der ja hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd saß, war keine zwei Stunden nach unserem Aufbruch in einen tiefen Schlummer gefallen und beglückte uns seitdem mit seinem lauten Geschnarche. Der einzige Grund warum wir das ertrugen, war der Gedanke, dass er dann ausgeruht Wache schieben konnte, während wir schliefen.

„Es ist doch wirklich erstaunlich unter welchen Vorraussetzungen Zwerge schlafen können!", grummelte der Kopfgeldjäger mit einem Seitenblick auf Gimli.

Legolas lächelte ihn von der Seite her an.

„Gimli kann überall schlafen!"

„Das glaube ich aufs Wort ... aber wenn der Zwerg nicht bald mit dem Gesäge aufhört, dann stopf ich ihm seine eigenen Socken ins Maul!"

Wenige Stunden später – Gimli schlief immer noch – überquerten wir den Gwathilo bei Tharbad und folgten von da an dem Grünweg. Nachdem wir auf diesem Weg auch mehrere Stunden ohne Pause geritten waren, konnten wir den Baranduin (Brandywein) vor uns rauschen hören. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung konnten wir die Sarnfurt noch überqueren. Als wir dann zwei Tage später das Auenland erreichten, verließen wir den Grünweg und schlugen uns querfeldein über das Land.

Am späten Nachmittag dieses Tages – Gimli schlief immer noch – standen wir auf einem Hügel und konnten auf Hobbingen hinabsehen. Wie immer war das Land grün mit vielen blühenden Blumen und zwischendrin lugten die Häuser der Hobbits hervor. Auf den ersten Blick sah alles aus wie immer und so ritten wir langsam den Hügel hinunter.

„Hier wohnen also Hobbits ... ähm ... denen ist klar, dass ihre Häuser unterirdisch sind?", fragte Ionduath mit einem kritischen Blick auf die kleinen Häuser, „ich meine ... das muss doch tropfen ..."

Ich konnte nicht anders und musste lachen, dadurch wachte auch Gimli wieder auf.

„Die Hobbits leben gerne so, glaubt mir! Und in ihren Häusern tropft es auch nicht und Wurzeln kommen auch nicht durch die Decke!"

„Na, wenn ihr das sagt!", murmelte Ionduath mit einem Seitenblick auf Legolas, der sich ebenfalls fasziniert die vielen Häuser ansah.

Ich lenkte mein Pferd in die Richtung, in der ich Beutelsend vermutete und registrierte nebenbei neugierige Blicke, die aus den Häusern kamen. Außerdem konnten wir hin und wieder hören, wie einzelne Fenster oder Türen einen Spalt weit geöffnet wurden, um einen besseren Blick auf uns zu erhaschen.

Je näher wir Beutelsend kamen, desto mehr Hobbits konnte ich auf den Straßen ausmachen, die uns neugierig und den Kopfgeldjäger mit offenem Misstrauen betrachteten. Mittlerweile standen wir auf einem Marktplatz und ich sah mich zweifelnd um. Wo musste ich jetzt lang? Ich wusste es einfach nicht und beschloss jemanden zu fragen. Elegant glitt ich von meinem Pferd herunter und trat auf den nächstbesten Hobbit in meiner Nähe zu.

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber in welcher Richtung finde ich Beutelsend?"

„Ähm ... äh ... da ... da ... müsst ihr ... da müsst ihr einfach nur diesem Weg folgen ...", stammelte der Hobbit und deutete auf den Weg zu meiner Rechten, wobei er aber keine Sekunde lang den Kopfgeldjäger aus den Augen ließ.

„Vielen Dank", und an meine Begleiter gewandt, fügte ich hinzu: „ab hier führen wir die Pferde."

Legolas und Ionduath stiegen von ihren Pferden und gesellten sich zu mir. Vorher half Legolas Gimli noch von seinem Pferd und tätschelte den Hals des schönen Tieres. Mein Blick wanderte von dem ungleichen Freundespaar zu dem Kopfgeldjäger, der scheinbar teilnahmslos neben seinem Pferd stand und seine Umgebung musterte. Der lange, fließende Umhang, der seine Gestalt vollkommen umhüllte, endete wenige Millimeter über dem Boden und teilte sich nur beim Laufen ein wenig, um einen kurzen Blick auf die langen Beine des Kopfgeldjägers freizugeben.

„Gefällt es euch hier?", fragte ich beiläufig.

„Lasst es mich so ausdrücken: ich bin angenehm überrascht!", antwortete er mit blitzenden Augen.

Den Rest des Weges legten wir schweigend zurück, immer der Tatsache bewusst, dass wir genauestens beobachtet wurden. Aber schließlich erreichten wir Beutelsend und ich klopfte an die Tür.

Wir mussten nur einen winzigen Augenblick warten bis die Tür geöffnet wurde, allerdings nicht von Frodo oder Sam, sondern von einer jungen Hobbitfrau mit honigblonden Locken und blauen Augen.

„Bitte entschuldigt", sagte ich überrascht, „aber wir suchen eigentlich Frodo Beutlin!"

„Oh", hauchte die Frau und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, „dann ... dann seid ihr Streicher?"

„Ja, der bin ich und das ...", weiter kam ich nicht, weil die Frau mich aufgeregt unterbrach.

„Das müssen Legolas, der Elbenprinz und Gimli Glóinssohn sein. Oh, Sam hat soviel von ihnen erzählt und Frodo auch ... aber ... aber kommt doch rein."

„Danke schön!", erwiderte ich lächelnd und trat ein.

Gimli, der nach mir in das Häuschen eintrat, verbeugte sich vor der Hobbitfrau.

„Es ist mir eine besondere Ehre sie kennen zulernen, mein Fräulein! Und übrigens ... die Fledermaus, die als letztes eintreten wird, ist Ionduath ... hat kein Benehmen und keinen Anstand aber lassen sie sich davon nicht stören, denn Benehmen und Anstand habe ich genug!"

Legolas verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor ihr und begrüßte sie freundlich. Ja und dann kam die Reihe an unsere anstandslose Fledermaus. Legolas und ich hatten schon Probleme aufrecht in diesem Haus zu gehen, aber für den Kopfgeldjäger war das vollkommen unmöglich.

Er trat sehr gebeugt ein und ging vor dem Mädchen auf die Knie, nahm ihre Hand und küsste selbige, mit einem unverschämten Seitenblick auf den Gimli.

„Mylady, niemals glaubte ich, einer so schönen Frau, wie ihr es seid, begegnen zu dürfen!"

Die Hobbitfrau errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln und Gimli hing vor Erstaunen der Mund offen, während Legolas und ich leicht schmunzelten.

Das Mädchen kicherte noch ein wenig und beruhigte sich dann langsam wieder, um uns in die Küche zu führen. Dort setzten wir uns auf die kleinen Bänke, die eigentlich für Leute in Hobbitgröße gemacht worden waren und warteten.

„Ich ... ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt", sagte die Hobbitfrau plötzlich erschrocken, „ich bin Rosie Gamdschie, Sam Gamdschies Frau!"

Dann hatte Sam also geheiratet. Unglaublich.

Legolas und Gimli schienen so ziemlich das Gleiche zu denken, denn auch ihnen war das Erstaunen anzusehen.

„Kann ich den Herren irgendetwas anbieten?"

„Nein, nein", wehrte ich ab, „wir sind eigentlich nur hier, um mit Frodo und Sam zu reden. Wo sind sie?"

„Oh ... nun ja ... ich fürchte, ihr habt sie verpasst. Herr Frodo ist vor wenigen Tagen aufgebrochen um einen Elbenzug zu treffen ... und als mein Mann, Herr Brandybock und Herr Tuk herausgefunden haben, was er vorhatte, sind sie ihm gefolgt. Es wird wahrscheinlich etwas dauern, bis sie wieder hier sind."

„Oh ... nun ... daran können wir leider nichts ändern ... aber vielleicht könnt ihr uns weiterhelfen", ich blickte Rosie überlegend an, „ist euch in den letzten Tagen hier etwas Seltsames aufgefallen ... viele Leute in blauen Kutten, zum Beispiel?"

„Nein, mir nicht ... aber einer hat mal erwähnt, dass er welche in Bree gesehen hätte ... aber das war auch schon alles."

„Mrs. Gamdschie", Ionduath blickte die kleine Frau fragend an, „ihr wisst nicht zufällig, um was für einen Elbenzug es sich dabei handelt ... ich meine, wer dabei ist?"

„Nun, alle Elben, die hier lang kommen, wollen zu den Grauen Anfurten ... ... aber wer jetzt genau dabei war, dass weiß ich nicht ... ... obwohl", sie tippte sich nachdenklich gegen die Unterlippe, „Sam hat irgendeinen Namen erwähnt bevor er losging ... es war irgendjemand bei dem er sich bedanken wollte ... eine Frau, glaube ich ... ..."

„Lady Galadriel?", fragte Legolas vorsichtig.

„Ja, genau die war es. Sie hat Sam diesen Samen gegeben! Diesen Mallornsamen! Bei ihr wollte er sich bedanken."

Bei Lady Galadriel. Dann würde sie jetzt in den Westen gehen ... und mir ihr mein Vater. Elrond hatte einmal erwähnt, dass er zusammen mit Lady Galdriel nach Valinor segeln würde. Und ich hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt mich von ihm zu verabschieden, dachte ich traurig.

Neben mir sprang der Kopfgeldjäger plötzlich wie von der Wespe gestochen auf und stieß sich natürlich den Kopf an der niedrigen Decke.

„Autsch ... zum ... ...mmm Kuckuck!", fluchte er unterdrückt und rieb sich seinen Schädel, was von Gimli mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen quittiert wurde.

„Ist euch gerade was eingefallen?", fragte Gimli honigsüß.

„Jaa ... wir müssen sofort nach Mithlond!" (Graue Anfurten)

„Und warum", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Weil wir die ganze Zeit falsch gelegen haben! Die waren gar nicht hinter den Hobbits her ... die wollen die Elben! Das Auenland wollten sie nur passieren."

Ich erschrak. Diese Möglichkeit hatte ich noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. Aber wenn das der Wahrheit entsprach ... 

„Wir brechen sofort auf", rief ich und sprang von meinem Sitz auf, „vielen Dank für eure Gastfreundschaft!"

So schnell wie möglich rannte ich aus dem Haus zu meinem Pferd, das unter einem Baum stand und graste und schwang mich hinauf. Nach mir verließen Legolas und Ionduath das Haus und zum Schluss kam Gimli.

„Immer diese kopflosen Entscheidungen", fluchte der Kopfgeldjäger und war mit einem Satz bei mir um Brego bei den Zügeln zu fassen und mich so davon abzuhalten, fortzureiten.

„Denkt doch bitte mal realistisch", fauchte er mich an, „diese Leute haben mindestens eine Woche Vorsprung gehabt! Sie werden die Elben schon längst erreicht haben ... egal wie schnell wir reiten. Zudem haben wir keine Vorräte mehr und unsere Pferde müssen sich auch ausruhen. Wir würden sie nur zu Schande reiten, wenn wir jetzt aufbrechen und dann haben wir überhaupt keine Chance mehr, sie einzuholen."

„Aber ..."

„Kein Aber, Aragorn", fing Legolas jetzt an, „er hat Recht! Lass uns ein wenig ausruhen und unsere Vorräte auffüllen ... und dann reiten wir weiter."

Schweren Herzens stimmte ich den beiden zu und so verbrachten wir diese Nacht im Auenland. Rosie Gamdschie tat wirklich alles um uns diesen Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, aber das änderte leider nichts an der Tatsache, dass die Betten für Legolas, den Kopfgeldjäger und mich viel zu kurz waren. Ich schlug deswegen mein Lager auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin auf und Legolas bevorzugte es ohnehin draußen zu übernachten. Ionduath beschloss ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten mit der Bemerkung, dass er nicht  noch mehr Beulen und Platzwunden an einem Tag gebrauchen konnte. Er hatte sich nämlich mehrmals den Kopf an der niedrigen Decke gestoßen oder war gegen einen Kronleuchter geprallt und hatte somit die Schadenfreude von Gimli heraufbeschworen.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Als Gimli und Aragorn sich langsam zur Ruhe legen wollten, ging ich nach draußen um für mich einen geeigneten Schlafplatz zu finden. Sams Frau hatte zwar angeboten einige Matratzen und Decken auf den Boden zu legen, da die Betten doch etwas zu kurz waren, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr Haus unterirdisch war und noch dazu alles sehr beengend. Ich zog es also vor draußen zu übernachten. Aragorn hatte zuerst auch mit diesem Gedanken gespielt, aber da hatte Ionduath ihm dann von abgeraten als er gegen Abend plötzlich wieder anfing zu husten. Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte Aragorn gegen seinen Willen eine ordentliche Portion dieser Medizin eingeflösst und ihm dann gedroht für ihn eine besonders scheußliche Medizin zu finden, sollte er auch nur eine Haarspitze von Aragorn draußen sehen.

Bei der Erinnerung daran musste ich schmunzeln. Aragorns Gesicht war wirklich zu komisch gewesen. Apropos komisch. Das Verhalten des Kopfgeldjägers war auch mehr als nur komisch, dachte ich, als ich einen Baum hinaufkletterte. In einem Moment tat er so, als wäre ihm vollkommen egal was mit uns geschah und dann wiederum machte er sich Sorgen um uns. Und dann war da ja noch dieser unangenehme Zwischenfall am See, und am nächsten Tag, der an dem Fluss gewesen.

„Ich versteh diesen Mann einfach nicht", murmelte ich leise, als ich mich auf einem breiten Ast niederließ und mich an den Stamm lehnte.

„Wen versteht ihr nicht", fragte mich plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel. Ich erschrak so sehr, dass ich beinahe vom Baum gefallen wäre, wenn mich nicht jemand am Arm gehalten hätte.

„Na, na, Prinzlein ... ein wenig vorsichtiger. Ihr seid hier nicht in einem Himmelbett."

Leicht verärgert blickte ich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und erkannte den Kopfgeldjäger einen Ast über mir sitzen und immer noch meinen Arm festhaltend.

„Ionduath ... ihr habt mich erschreckt!", setzte ich ihn in Kenntnis.

„Na das habe ich gemerkt. Ich sehe nämlich nicht jeden Tag einen Elben von einem Baum fallen ...", er tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn, „überhaupt sehe ich euch in letzter Zeit eigentlich häufiger in äußerst unelbenhaften Posen!"

Ich knurrte verstimmt und zog meinen Arm nach unten, damit Ionduath ihn endlich losließ.

„Kommt hier hoch! Hier sitzt ihr etwas Bequemer ... und sicherer als dort unten", forderte er mich auf. Widerstrebend kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach und setzte mich auf einen Ast in seiner Nähe.

„Ihr habt meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Prinzlein!", sagte er, als ich mich gesetzt hatte.

„Welche Frage?", fragte ich unschuldig.

„Wen ihr nicht versteht!", antwortete er und blickte zu den Sternen hinauf.

„Nicht wichtig", murmelte ich und blickte ebenfalls in den Himmel.

„Gut ... ... dann mache ich euch einen Vorschlag ... ihr fragt mich etwas, was ihr über mich wissen wollt ... und dann sagt ihr mir, wen ihr nicht versteht."

„Werdet ihr die Frage auch beantworten?", fragte ich lächelnd.

„Sofern sie nicht zu persönlich wird ... es geht euch nämlich nichts an, was ich unter meiner Hose trage ... oder welche Stellung ich bevorzuge ... das werdet ihr nämlich noch früh genug herausfinden", antwortete er mit einem offensichtlichen Grinsen.

„Vorausgesetzt ... ich will es überhaupt herausfinden", entgegnete ich trocken, „aber gut ... keine allzu persönlichen Fragen ... wo kommt ihr her?"

„Von sehr weit weg", beantwortete er meine Frage nach einer kurzen Überlegung und sein Blick wurde seltsam abwesend.

„Aha ... geht's auch genauer?"

„Tut mir Leid, Prinzlein, aber diese Frage werde ich euch nicht beantworten ... noch nicht."

„Kann ich euch dann noch was Anderes fragen?"

Er nickte ohne seinen Blick von den Sternen zu nehmen.

„Warum seid ihr Kopfgeldjäger?"

„Weshalb interessiert euch das?", fragte er und sah jetzt in mein Gesicht.

„Ihr verdient euren Lebensunterhalt damit andere Lebewesen zu töten!", antwortete ich mit hartem Gesicht.

„Ach ... und was macht ihr? Ihr mordet auch, wenn ihr euch verteidigen müsst", antwortete er gleichgültig.

„Das ist was anderes", antwortete ich aufgebracht, „ich töte, weil ich mein Leben damit verteidige ... ihr mordet, weil ihr von irgendjemandem Geld dafür bekommt!"

„Und mit diesem Geld erhalte ich mein Leben. Ich mach' also eigentlich nichts Anderes als ihr. Ich versuche lediglich am Leben zu bleiben."

„Aber habt ihr euch schon einmal überlegt, dass ihr auch Lebewesen tötet, die gar nichts verbrochen haben? Sie werden nur umgebracht, weil sie jemand anderem im Weg sind!"

„Ah ... daher weht der Wind!", antwortete er und blickte wieder in den Himmel.

„Ich versichere euch, Prinzlein, dass ich nur Menschen töte, die es wirklich verdient haben. Ich nehme nicht jeden Auftrag an ... ich werde also bestimmt nicht den Auftrag eines Mannes annehmen, der seine Frau loswerden will, um für eine andere frei zu sein. Eher schlage ich so jemanden zusammen."

Ein Kopfgeldjäger mit Prinzipien? Ionduath bemerkte meinen zweifelnden Blick und seufzte.

„Um genau zu sein, Prinzlein, töte ich nur äußerst selten Menschen. Ich bin mehr für Monster zuständig ... Orks zum Beispiel ... oder andere Arten von Ungeziefer ... großes Ungeziefer ...!"

„Was war dann mit dem Mann in Caras Morn? Ihr habt ihm einfach den Kopf abgeschlagen."

„Er hat mich angegriffen. Hätte ich ihn nicht getötet, wären die Anderen auch auf mich losgegangen ... und ich bin kein sehr talentierter Schwertkämpfer ... ... außerdem hatte ich die Wahl ... entweder ich töte ihn und rette somit zwei Leben ... nämlich meines und das einer anderen Person, die etwas ... ... nun bewegungsunfähig auf einem Bett gelegen hat ... ... der Name fällt mir jetzt nicht ein, aber ich bin sicher ihr kennt ihn", sagte er mit einem Grinsen in meine Richtung, „oder ... ich hätte Gnade gezeigt ... und mir wäre unter Garantie keine Gnade entgegengebracht worden ... und euch erst recht nicht!"

„Verstehe ... ...", murmelte ich leise und zog meine Knie enger an meinen Körper.

„Soviel zu meiner Wenigkeit. Jetzt bin ich dran. Wen versteht ihr nicht?", wiederholte er seine anfängliche Frage.

„Ihr seid hartnäckig, wisst ihr das?", antwortete ich mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Ja ... das wurde mir schon mehrmals gesagt."

„Aber ihr habt meine Fragen beantwortet und jetzt werde ich eure beantworten. Ich verstehe euch nicht!"

„Inwiefern?", war die emotionslose Antwort.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr uns helft! Und kommt mir jetzt nicht wieder mit euren Vaterinstinkten ... ich bin sehr viel älter als ihr."

„Ihr seht aber nicht unbedingt älter aus", war die verschmitzte Antwort, die ich mit einem Grummeln quittierte.

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er lachend, „ich antworte ja schon. Rollen wir das Ganze also mal leicht verständlich auf. Ihr habt mich angeheuert. Am Ende des Auftrages bekomme ich von euch Geld. Ich bekomme aber logischerweise kein Geld, wenn meine Auftraggeber vorher sterben. Ist es deswegen nicht logisch, dass ich alles daransetze euch am Leben zu erhalten? Selbst diesen nervigen Zwerg?"

„Schon aber ... ich weiß nicht ... irgendwas stört mich ... ihr benehmt euch nicht wie ein ungehobelter Kopfgeldjäger ... auch vorhin, wie ihr Mrs. Gamdschie begrüßt habt ... irgendwie habe ich mir so nie einen Kopfgeldjäger vorgestellt."

„So? Wie habt ihr euch den einen Kopfgeldjäger vorgestellt?", fragte er neugierig.

„Irgendwie ... ... dreckig ... unverschämt ... keine Manieren ... ungehobelt ... hässlich!", zählte ich langsam auf.

„Also mit den ersten Punkten bin ich einverstanden ... aber der Letzte? Prinzlein, ihr habt mich noch nie ohne diese Tücher gesehen ... woher wollt ihr wissen, dass ich nicht doch hässlich bin ... vielleicht trage ich diesen Turban ja gerade deswegen."

Ich schüttelte energisch meinen Kopf.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht ... den Teil eures Gesichtes, den man sehen kann ... der ist nicht hässlich ... obwohl man nicht viel von euch sehen kann ..."

„Aber Prinzlein", gurrte der Kopfgeldjäger plötzlich und ich erkannte, dass ich einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte, „ihr findet mich schön?"

„So meinte ich das nicht!", versuchte ich mich zu retten. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ihr nicht hässlich seid!"

„Oh ja, und daraus schließe ich, dass ihr mich schön findet!", schnurrte Ionduath und kletterte auf den Ast, auf dem ich saß, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ihr", ich wich vor seinem Gesicht zurück, dass plötzlich immer näher kam. Aber plötzlich stutzte der Kopfgeldjäger und legte seine Finger an mein Kinn.

„Hmm!", machte er leise.

„Hmm?", fragte ich zurück, nicht wissend, was ich davon halten sollte.

„Da ist irgendetwas in eurem Auge", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger und legte seinen Kopf schief, „da sind Schmerzen ... große Schmerzen!"

Ich blickte ihn ungläubig an, „wovon redet ihr?"

„Irgendwas bedrückt euch!" 

Unwirsch drehte ich meinen Kopf beiseite.

„Oh, keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor euch danach zu fragen. Ich weiß nämlich, dass ihr mir keine Antwort geben werdet", sagte er seufzend und sank wieder auf seinen Ast zurück.

„Ionduath", ich blickte den Kopfgeldjäger auffordernd an, „vor einigen Tagen ... an der Quelle ... ich wollte nicht sagen, dass ein Mensch meiner unwürdig ist. ... ich wollte sagen, dass ich mich nicht für Männer interessiere."

Ich wusste zwar nicht warum ich plötzlich wieder damit anfing, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl etwas richtig stellen zu müssen.

„Schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?", fragte er unbeeindruckt und las die Antwort in meinem Gesicht ab. 

„Wie wollt ihr dann sicher sein, dass ihr euch nicht für Männer interessiert?"

Der Kopfgeldjäger zerrte langsam wirklich an meinem Nervenkostüm und darum fiel meine Antwort um einiges lauter aus, als sie eigentlich sein sollte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht für Männer interessiere, weil sie mich in keinster Weise erregen. Ihr könntet euch jetzt nackt ausziehen und ich würde nicht mal mit einem Muskel zucken!"

Zu meinem Erstaunen sackte der Kopf von Ionduath auf seine Brust und ich hörte ein gequältes Schluchzen.

„Ionduath? Ist alles in Ordnung", fragte ich besorgt.

„Ihr seid wirklich grausam, wisst ihr das Prinzlein? Zerstört die Träume eines armen, alten Mannes!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte mittlerweile seinen Kopf gehoben und ich sah das amüsierte Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Euch ist doch wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen!", stöhnte ich.

„Ich weiß!", grinste der Kopfgeldjäger und blickte mich immer noch amüsiert an. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, musste ich mitlachen.

Der Kopfgeldjäger blickte mich spitzbübisch von der Seite an und brachte mich dazu ihn wiederum fragend anzusehen.

„Was?", fragte ich genervt.

„Och nichts ... es ist nur so, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass zwischen euch und dem zu klein geratenen Troll irgendetwas im Gange war ..."

Zuerst blickte ich Ionduath nur ratlos an, aber dann dämmerte mir wen und was er meinte und ein Ausdruck eindeutigen Entsetzens spiegelte sich auf meinem Gesicht wieder.

„Habt ihr noch alle Pfeile im Köcher?", fragte ich den Kopfgeldjäger entsetzt.

„Gimli ist ein Mann ... Zwerg ... und dieser Größenunterschied ..."

„Das ist ein Grund ... aber kein Hindernis", flüsterte der Kopfgeldjäger amüsiert, „aber keine Sorge ... ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht."

„Das will ich auch stark hoffen", antwortete ich finster und lehnte mich wieder entspannt zurück. Eine Weile schwiegen wir beide, aber irgendwann hielt ich die Stille nicht mehr aus.

„Ionduath, kann ich euch noch etwas fragen", fragte ich ihn.

„Aber sicher doch", antwortete er ohne seinen Blick von den Sternen zu nehmen.

„Welche Haarfarbe habt ihr?"

„Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass ich überhaupt noch Haare habe?", fragte er scherzhaft zurück.

„Oh ...", ich atmete tief ein, „dann sagt mir einfach welche Farbe eure Haare gehabt hätten!"

„Schwarz! Schwarz wie die Nacht."

Diese Antwort überraschte mich nicht wirklich, immerhin waren seine Augen, seine Wimpern und seine Brauen vollkommen schwarz. Da wäre es schon äußerst seltsam gewesen, wenn sein Haupthaar blond wäre.

„Seid ihr mir eigentlich noch böse?", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger beinahe nebensächlich und ich wusste augenblicklich worauf er anspielte.

„Oh ja! Ich bin sogar noch sehr böse auf euch", antwortete ich ernst und ignorierte das nervöse Schlucken meines Gesprächpartners.

„Ich bin böse auf euch, dass ihr euch in Caras Morn solange Zeit gelassen habt, um mir zu helfen ..."

„Oh ... das ist alles?", fragte er erleichtert, verstummte aber augenblicklich, als ich ihm gegenüber saß und meine Hände neben seinem Kopf an dem Baum abstützte.

„Ich denke, dass ist schlimm genug ... und dafür hätte ich gerne eine Wiedergutmachung! Außerdem bin ich auch nicht gerade erbaut darüber, dass ihr es mehrmals geschafft habt, mich zu überwältigen. Das ist doch nicht normal für einen Menschen!"

„He ... nun ... ja ...", stotterte er, „ich betreibe ... halt viel ... äh ... Muskeltraining!"

„Muskeltraining", wiederholte ich skeptisch, „also ... ich glaube eher, dass ihr uns irgendetwas verheimlicht!"

„Oh ...", antwortete er schnell, „ich verheimliche euch viel! Meinen wahren Namen, mein Alter, meine Herkunft, mein Aussehen ..."

„Das meine ich nicht", ging ich dazwischen und verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen, „wisst ihr ... ich habe euch in den letzten Tagen genau beobachtet ... ihr esst selten, schlaft wenig ... bewegt euch ... elegant ... und eure Ausdrucksweise ist äußerst ... adäquat, außerdem habt ihr ein Wissen über Heilungsmethoden, die über die eines Normalsterblichen weit hinausgehen! So langsam kommen mir Zweifel daran, dass ihr nur ein einfacher Kopfgeldjäger seid ..."

„So", seine Stimme klang piepsig und er machte sich immer kleiner, „was sollte ich denn sonst sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete ich unbestimmt und ließ eine Hand über sein Gesicht wandern, „vielleicht irgendein ganz hohes Tier in Caras Morn? DER Verbrecher überhaupt? Die schwarze Seele, die in allen Verbrecherstädten den Ton angibt?"

„Prinzlein ... ich ...", der Kopfgeldjäger erstarrte als ich ihm plötzlich das Tuch von der unteren Hälfte des Gesichts riss. Leider konnte ich durch die Dunkelheit nicht sehr viel erkennen, nur ein kräftiges Kinn und sinnliche Lippen. Beinahe zu Schade für einen Mann. Und dann natürlich noch dieser herrlich schockierte Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als ich meine Finger über seine Wange streichen ließ. Als ich an seinem Mundwinkel ankam, ging plötzlich wieder Leben in den Körper des Kopfgeldjägers ein.

Er schubste mich leicht von sich und schob das Tuch wieder an seinen Platz. Seine Augen sprühten Funken, als er mich jetzt ansah.

„DAS war ein ganz schmutziger Trick!", sagte er noch und hüpfte dann vom Baum, um in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.

Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte ich mich an den Baum zurück.

Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht meine Seelenprobleme zu erforschen ... ich würde in Zukunft ihn weiter erforschen! Und ich würde rausbekommen, was ER verheimlichte ... so wahr ich Legolas Thranduilion war.

Betrübt schloss ich plötzlich meine Augen. An meinen Vater zu denken, tat weh.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Am nächsten Tag bestand ich darauf, noch vor den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufzubrechen. Der Kopfgeldjäger – der seltsamerweise leicht missgestimmt war – wollte davon allerdings nichts wissen. Bevor ich auch nur einen Mucks zu meiner Verteidigung herausbringen konnte, flößte er mir wieder etwas von dieser scheußlichen Medizin ein.

„Bei Eru", ich wischte mir angewidert über die Mundwinkel, „und ich dachte, nur mein Vater könnte so etwas Ekelhaftes zusammenbrauen."

„Euer Vater?", fragte er uninteressiert.

„Na ja, eigentlich mein Ziehvater. Lord Elrond ... er ist ein großer Heiler unter den Elben ... vielleicht sogar der Beste. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt schon von ihm gehört!"

„Flüchtig", war die einsilbig geknurrte Antwort.

„Was denn", giftete Gimil schadenfroh, „ist unserem liebsten Kopfgeldjäger etwa die gute Laune verhagelt."

„Wenn ihr nicht eure Klappe haltet, Glóinsgör, dann hagelt es gleich etwas auf euren Kopf! Nämlich Schläge! Und jetzt lasst mich in Frieden!"

Gimli ließ sich zu meiner großen Überraschung zu keinem weiteren Kommentar hinreißen, dafür hörte ich jetzt aber ein schockiertes Quietschen von der Küchentür, in der Sams Frau stand und ungläubig auf Ionduath starrte.

„Ihr ... ihr seid ein Kopfgeldjäger ... aber ihr ... ihr wart doch gestern so charmant! Wie könnt ihr ein Kopfgeldjäger sein!", plapperte sie drauf los und dann kam ihr ein schockierender Gedanke!

„W-warum seid ihr hier? Und was wollt ihr vom meinem Mann?"

Der Kopfgeldjäger ließ seinen Kopf gegen die nahe Wand fallen und stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus. Dazwischen glaubte ich etwas zu hören, dass klang wie: „Heute geht aber auch wirklich alles schief!"

Nichts desto Trotz drehte der Kopfgeldjäger sich zu Rosie um.

„Meine liebe Frau Gamdschie ... seid versichert, dass weder ihr noch irgendein anderer Hobbit in diesem Dorf oder euer Mann und seine Freunde von mir etwas zu befürchten haben! Ich bin gerade so friedlich wie ein neugeborenes Kätzchen!"

Sams Frau lächelte den Kopfgeldjäger nach diesem Vergleich gerührt an und verschwand nach dem sie unser Frühstück bereitgestellt hatte. Als sie außer Hörweite war, hörte ich den Kopfgeldjäger murmeln: „Und ich werd' gleich zum ausgewachsenen Tiger, wenn mir noch irgendjemand dumm kommt!"

Ich konnte nicht anders und musste lachen, nebenbei fragte ich mich noch, was dem Kopfgeldjäger so auf den Magen geschlagen war und kam zu dem gar nicht abwegigen Schluss, dass es irgendetwas mit Legolas zu tun haben musste.

Besagten Elb traf ich mit verdächtig guter Laune bei unseren Pferden an.

„Gibt es einen Grund für deine hervorragende Laune?", fragte ich erstaunt, denn eigentlich war Legolas in den letzten Tagen eher in sich gekehrt gewesen.

„Oh ja, in der Tat, den gibt es! Ich hatte im Laufe der Nacht ein privates Erfolgserlebnis!"

„Aha ...", antwortete ich noch genauso schlau wie vorher. Aber Legolas ging nicht weiter drauf ein und so blieb meine Neugier ungestillt. Zudem hatten wir wichtigere Aufgaben, um die wir uns kümmern mussten. Und so verabschiedeten wir uns von Rosie und ritten mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Grauen Anfurten entgegen.

Bereits am Mittag ließen wir die Weiten Höhen hinter uns ohne auf Spuren eines Kampfes oder sonstige Aktivitäten zu treffen. Vielleicht hatte sich der Kopfgeldjäger ja geirrt oder die Elben waren schneller gewesen, dachte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Am frühen Nachmittag ritt Ionduath uns ein Stück voraus, um von einem Hügel aus einen besseren Überblick zu haben. Er stand vollkommen regungslos auf dem Hügel und blickte nach vorne. Er regte sich auch nicht, als wir langsam näher kamen.

Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht. Legolas bemerkte das anscheinend auch, da er sein Pferd etwas antrieb, bis er neben mir ritt.

„Riechst du das auch?", fragte er leise.

„Was?"

„Es riecht nach Rauch!"

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen blickte ich in die Richtung, in der Ionduath verschwunden war und sah eine dicke Rauchsäule am Horizont aufsteigen. Unbewusst trieb ich Brego an und bald darauf standen wir auf dem Hügel neben dem Kopfgeldjäger. Ionduath blickte uns nur kurz aus den Augenwinkeln an und sah dann wieder nach vorne.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als würden die Elben noch etwas länger in Mittelerde festsitzen", bemerkte er langsam und ohne seinen Blick von der Bucht abzuwenden.

Schweigend sah ich auf die Bucht von Luhn herab.

Die Grauen Anfurten standen in Flammen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tja, das wäre also Kapitel 8! Dazu gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen. Fragen? Anregungen? Wünsche? Wenn ja, immer her damit! In Form eines netten Reviews. Womit ich beim nächsten Thema wäre. Normalerweise, sage ich ja hier immer wie viel Reviews ich gerne hätte. Das werde ich in Zukunft unterlassen. Ich will ja schließlich keine Reviews bekommen, weil ich euch die Pistole auf die Brust setze, sondern weil euch die Geschichte gefällt. 

Vorschau:

Der Elb hielt mir einen Dolch entgegen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen nahm ich den Dolch entgegen und betrachtete ihn genauer. Es war genau wie ich befürchtet hatte. In dem Dolch war das Wappen von Bruchtal eingraviert ... und der Name seines Besitzers ... Lord Elrond!

Bis demnächst,

Atropos


	9. Böse Überraschung

Kapitel 9: Böse Überraschung

**_AvA:_** Tja, wie soll ich sagen! Selbst jetzt ist mir FF-net noch immer ein Rätsel! Und zwar kein sehr angenehmes. Als ich Kapitel 8 hochladen wollte, kam da so eine nette Meldung „Vorgang abgebrochen!" Atropos war ohnehin schon genervt und hat sich dann gedacht „mach ich den Mist halt Morgen!" Und siehe da! Ich gehe am nächsten Tag ins Internet und habe ein Review in meiner Mailbox. Kann doch nicht sein! Aber tatsächlich ... Kapitel 8 war hochgeladen! Und ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht wie!

Aber genug von dem unwichtigen Geschwafel. Ich denke ihr wollt lieber rausfinden, was ihn Mithlond passiert! *gg* Nichts nettes ...

@dorlimaus: Ionduath freut sich sehr, dass du so in seine Qualitäten als Liebhaber vertraust! Er hat übrigens auch erwähnt, dass sich noch keiner seiner Bettwärmer beschwert hat. Er nimmt deswegen einfach mal an, dass er gut ist! Kann natürlich auch daran liegen, dass der Gefährte den eigentlichen Akt nicht überlebt! *gg* Dieses Kapitel umfasst übrigens 20 Seiten! Immer noch zu kurz? Oder frage ich mal so: Wie lang sollten die Kapitel deiner Meinung nach sein? Nein, das brauchst du nicht beantworten. Ich kann mir denken, dass du es am Besten finden wirst, wenn ich den ganzen Rest der Geschichte in einem Chap update! *gg*

@Lady-of-Gondor: *vorsorglich Beatmungsgerät rüberreich* Elben müssen in Ordnung sein? Müssen sie das? Steht das irgendwo schriftlich? Habe ich das etwa übersehen. *panisch ihren Aktenberg durchwühlt und tief durchatmet* Nein, ich habe nichts übersehen. Elben müssen nicht körperlich/seelisch unbeschadet bleiben. Hach, diese Möglichkeiten, die sich einem da eröffnen! Einfach herrlich! Es freut mich, dass dir das Gespräch gefallen hat. Ich fand es auch sehhhrrrrrr schön! 

@LocaInferna: Ay, die Loca! Freut mich, freut mich! Aber sorg in Zukunft dafür, dass deine Elbin nicht wieder in meinem Briefkasten auftaucht! Sonst macht Ion Gulasch aus ihr! Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du tot vom Stuhl fällst (was ich natürlich nicht hoffe) ... ganz solange dauert es gar nicht mehr, bis Leggis Geheimnis gelüftet wird! Und bitte, schreib keine kürzeren Reviews. Ich bekomme die doch so gerne! Und je länger, desto besser! 

@Elliot: Mary-Sue-Vogel?????????? Ich muss ganz entschieden protestieren! Das arme Tier! Alagos ist über diese Bezeichnung auch nicht sonderlich erfreut! Ionduath schüchtern? Na ja! Und ob das der gleiche Hobbit wie im Film war? Warum nicht! Tuareg ... ich fürchte, der wird noch eine Weile in deinem Kopf rumgeistern müssen. Und du hast zwar nicht wörtlich erwähnt, dass diese FF goil ist, aber das konnte ich aus deinem Review schließen! ;-)

@Miriel: Ging zwar nicht sofort weiter, aber auf jeden Fall schneller als beim letzten Mal. *gg* Also kein Grund Amok zu laufen. Ionduath bedankt sich auch für das Kompliment! 

@BOB, NOB & James: Vielen Dank! *gg* Nettes Review! Ich hab zwar auch nen Hund, aber der geht nicht an den Computer! Aber dafür meine Katze, also alle Tippfehler stammen von meinem Stubentiger!

@zitaboril: *Atropos scheucht Haldir aus Mithlond* Der hat hier nichts verloren! Und aus dem Gulasch wird nichts! Erstens an mir ist nichts dran! Und zweitens hab ich meinen hauseigenen Kopfgeldjäger! Der verarbeitet den Galadhrim zu Mus! Aber ich freu mich ja schon wirklich auf den Moment, wo Haldir in meiner Geschichte mitspielen wird! Glaub mir Hasi, du hast da nichts zu lachen! Du wirst noch den Tag verfluchen an dem du geboren wurdest! Aber nun zu deinem Review ... ich mag deine Art diese Dinger zu schreiben ja wirklich *gg*! Und zu FF-net ... nicht aufregen! Das ist doch normal, dass da nichts funktioniert! Ich bin ja froh, wenn ich es jedes Mal schaffe ein Kapitel hochzukriegen – ohne das irgendetwas schief geht! 

Aber nu nerv ich euch nicht länger, sondern lasse euch zum Hauptteil kommen! Viel Spaß!

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Wie konnten Menschen nur so etwas tun? Wir hatten eine Weile damit verbracht fassungslos auf die brennenden Häuser von Mithlond zu starren, bis ich aus meiner Trance erwachte und mein Pferd langsam den Hügel hinunter trieb. Als wir durch einen Bogen in die Stadt hineinritten, konnten wir hinauf auf das offene Meer sehen. Aus Erzählungen wusste ich, dass in der Bucht immer mehrere kleine Schiffe vor Anker lagen. Aber das Einzige was ich jetzt sehen konnte, war ein einzelner Mast, der nur noch wenige Meter aus dem Wasser ragte. Die Menschen mussten die Schiffe auch in Brand gesteckt haben.

Jetzt durchsuchten wir die kleine Stadt nach Überlebenden oder anderen Hinweisen, die uns weiter helfen konnten. Es war wirklich ein Bild des Jammers. Die ursprünglich so schönen hellen Wände der Häuser waren rußgeschwärzt und aus vereinzelten Fenstern leckten ab und zu noch einige Flammen hinaus, um irgendetwas Brennbares zu finden.

„Habt ihr irgendetwas gefunden?", fragte ich die anderen drei, als sie auf mich zukamen.

Sie schüttelten einheitlich die Köpfe.

„Wir haben niemanden gefunden. Weder Lebende noch Tote", antwortete Ionduath, „allerdings haben sie hier längere Zeit gerastet. Dort hinten sind die Überreste eines Lagers ... und das stammt nicht von den Elben."

„Den Kampfplatz konnten wir auch entdecken", warf Gimli ein, „da war ein wenig Blut ... aber das ist normal!"

„Ach was", hörte ich den Kopfgeldjäger leise murmeln.

Legolas blickte Ionduath tadelnd an, was dieser lediglich mit einem überheblichen Blick in die andere Richtung quittierte.

„Die Leute können höchstens vor vier Tagen aufgebrochen sein", sagte Legolas ohne seinen missbilligenden Blick von dem Kopfgeldjäger zu nehmen.

„Aber wieso brennen die Häuser dann immer noch?", fragte Gimli.

„Das ist allerdings eine gute Frage", gab Ionduath zu, „ich denke nicht, dass dieses Feuer beabsichtigt war. Wären die Menschen einfach nur darauf aus gewesen, die Stadt zu zerstören, hätten sie keine Gefangenen gemacht. Vielleicht eine Unachtsamkeit bei ihrem Lagerfeuer."

„Schon möglich! Aber was Anderes ... wir haben Waffen gefunden, elbische Waffen", sagte Legolas und wich meinem Blick aus, „einige davon solltest du dir ansehen!"

Der Elb hielt mir einen Dolch entgegen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen nahm ich den Dolch entgegen und betrachtete ihn genauer. Es war genau wie ich befürchtet hatte. In dem Dolch war das Wappen von Bruchtal eingraviert ... und der Name seines Besitzers ... Lord Elrond!

„Wo ... wo habt ihr die Waffen gefunden?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Dort hinten", Legolas deutete mit einer Hand hinter sich, „ist ein kleiner Wald und davor ein etwas größerer freier Platz. Die Elben scheinen dort angegriffen worden zu sein."

Allen voran ging ich zu dem von Legolas besagten Platz und sah mich nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen um, die mir weiterhelfen würden. Wir fanden zwar noch weitere Waffen sowie Gandalfs Stab und auch einiges von dem Gepäck der Elben, aber kein Zeichen von den Angreifern ... oder von der Richtung, in die sie abgezogen waren.

Ich kniete mich gerade auf den Boden, um mir eine Stelle genauer anzusehen, als ich zwei Stimmen einen meiner viel zu zahlreichen Namen rufen hörte.

„STREICHER!" Überrascht blickte ich auf und sah zum Wald, von wo ich die Stimmen gehört hatte. Legolas, Gimli und Ionduath blickten ebenfalls dorthin.

Und dort lösten sich plötzlich zwei kleine Gestalten aus dem Schatten der Bäume. Die zwei Wesen rannten auf mich zu und warfen sich um meinen Hals. Durch den unerwarteten Aufprall aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, fiel ich nach hinten und landete auf dem Boden, die beiden Hobbits auf mir drauf.

„Merry! Pippin!", keuchte ich, als ich wieder etwas Luft bekam.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh wir sind, dich zu sehen", sagten beide Hobbits im Chor, während ich mich wieder hinsetzte.

„Und wir freuen uns natürlich auch, dass ihr da seid", sagte Pippin an Legolas und Gimli gewandt.

„Hier sind schreckliche Dinge geschehen", fügte Merry hinzu.

„Ihr habt gesehen, was hier geschehen ist?", fragte ich beide erstaunt.

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete Pippin, „wir waren doch hier um Frodo zu verabschieden ..."

„ ... wir waren alle hier auf diesem Platz ...", erzählte Merry weiter.

„Mit den Elben", warf Pippin ein.

„Ja genau. Mit den Elben. Wir waren also hier auf diesem Platz und haben uns von Frodo verabschieden wollen als plötzlich dieses Geschrei ertönte ...", Merry machte eine Pause, um Luft zu holen und Pippin erzählte weiter.

„Lautes Geschrei. Ich dachte zuerst es wären Ringgeister ... aber dann kamen plötzlich aus allen Richtungen diese Leute mit den blauen Kutten. Die Elben haben natürlich gleich ihre Schwerter gegriffen, um sich zu verteidigen ...", jetzt machte Pippin eine Pause.

„Aber es wurden immer mehr. Von überall her kamen die Männer. Die Elben hatten überhaupt keine Chance! Einer nach dem anderen wurde gefangen genommen oder niedergeschlagen."

„Und als die Männer dann Lady Galadriel hatten, haben die Elben ihre Waffen niedergelegt ...", fügte Pippin hinzu.

„Ja, und dann war der Kampf zu Ende. Sie haben alle mitgenommen ... auch Sam und Frodo", sagte Merry empört.

„Und Frodos Onkel", fügte Pippin hinzu.

„Aber wie konntet ihr entkommen?", fragte Legolas erstaunt.

„Wir ... ähm ... wir waren hier im Wald, als die anderen angegriffen wurden ... dahinten gab es nämlich Pilze. Und als der Kampf begann, habe wir uns lieber versteckt ... hätten wir das nicht tun sollen", fragte Pippin bedrückt.

„Doch! Ihr habt genau das Richtige getan. Sonst hätten sie euch auch gefangen genommen. Und dann könntet ihr den anderen auch nicht mehr nutzen", antwortete ich bestimmt, „aber ihr habt nicht zufälligerweise gesehen, in welche Richtung diese Leute abgezogen sind?"

„Nein", Merry schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „wir mussten uns tiefer in den Wald zurückziehen, damit sie uns nicht bemerkten ... und dann haben wir uns verlaufen. Tut uns Leid!"

„Das muss es nicht", antwortete ich lächelnd, „dann müssen wir eben auf die herkömmliche Art Spuren suchen."

„Ähm ...", Ionduath räusperte sich, „ich will diese augenscheinliche Euphorie ja nicht zunichte machen ... aber wir haben, seit wir hier sind, alles abgesucht und nicht die geringste Spur gefunden ... es ist beinahe so, als wären sie geflogen. Glaubt ihr im Ernst, dass das jetzt anders sein wird?"

„Nein", antwortete ich, während die Hobbits den Kopfgeldjäger mit offenen Mündern anstarrten, „aber wir müssen jede noch so kleine Chance nutzen! Oder habt ihr eine bessere Idee?"

„Habe ich! Ich werde Alagos suchen lassen!"

„Den Vogel? Wie soll der uns denn bitte helfen", schnaubte Gimli.

„Werdet ihr schon sehen, Glóinsgör", giftete Ionduath zurück.

„Wer ist das denn?", fragte Merry mich verblüfft, als Ionduath langsam zu seinem Pferd lief.

„Ionduath, der Kopfgeldjäger", antwortete ich seufzend und beobachtete wie genannter sich einige Meter von uns entfernt auf den Boden setzte und mit seinem Vogel sprach. Wenige Augenblicke später erhob sich der Falke mit einem Schrei in die Luft.

Von da an hielt Ionduath seine Augen geschlossen, bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter und zeigte auch keine Reaktion, als Gimli ihm seine Axt unter die Nase hielt und drohte ihm den Schädel zu spalten, wenn er uns nicht augenblicklich bei der Spurensuche behilflich sein würde.

Wir anderen suchten in der Umgebung der Siedlung nach Spuren, fanden jedoch keine. Es war wie Ionduath gesagt hatte ... als wären sie geflogen. Aber das war vollkommen unmöglich.

Seufzend lief ich zu Legolas.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte ich ihn ohne viel Hoffnung.

„Nein, nicht das Geringste", antwortete er ebenfalls seufzend und blickte zu dem Kopfgeldjäger, der sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte.

„Was macht der da eigentlich? Sitzt faul in der Gegend rum, während wir nach Spuren suchen ... tolle Hilfe", grummelte Gimli und sprang vor Schreck in die Höhe als der Kopfgeldjäger antwortete.

„Nur zu eurer Information, Glóinsgör", antwortete Ionduath ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, „ich besehe mir gerade Mittelerde aus der Vogelperspektive."

„Wie soll das denn gehen? Ihr sitzt doch einfach nur faul auf dem Boden!", verteidigte Gimli sich.

„Ja, ich sitze auf dem Boden, das streite ich gar nicht ab ... aber faul bin ich deswegen noch lange nicht!"

„Soll das heißen, ihr seht Mittelerde gerade durch die Augen eures Falken", fragte Legolas verblüfft.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, der Prüfling gewinnt so viele Mallornbäume wie er tragen kann", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger trocken, „und jetzt stört mich nicht länger ... das ist nämlich anstrengend, was ich hier mache."

Ich drehte mich gerade wieder kopfschüttelnd um, als der Kopfgeldjäger einen leisen Schrei ausstieß.

„Alagos hat sie gefunden!"

Ich fuhr herum und blickte den Kopfgeldjäger entgeistert an.

„Meint ihr das im Ernst?", fragte ich.

„Nein, natürlich meine ich das nicht ernst!", fauchte der Kopfgeldjäger ungehalten. 

„Ich habe mir nur einen kleinen Spaß erlaubt, um die Stimmung aufzulockern. Ha, ha, ha! Furchtbar witzig, oder? Natürlich meine ich das ernst, zum Balrog!"

Im nächsten Augenblick war der Kopfgeldjäger von uns umringt und wurde mit Fragen bestürmt.

„Jetzt mal langsam, alles schön der Reihe nach ... also ... da hätten wir ... sehr viele Leute mit blauen Kutten ... circa ... 60 bis 70 ... und ungefähr 20 Elben ... alle mehr oder weniger in Ordnung ... uhhhä ... den hat's erwischt!"

„Wen hat es erwischt? Zum Teufel, jetzt redet schon", ich packte den Kopfgeldjäger an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn.

„He, hört damit auf ", wetterte Ionduath mich an, „und übrigens ... seh' ich so aus, als würde ich alle Elben Mittelerdes beim Namen kennen?"

„Ein großer dunkelhaariger Elb ... ist er dabei?", fragte ich und ließ den Kopfgeldjäger los.

„Da ist ein Elb mit dunklen Haaren und der sieht ziemlich angematscht aus ... und selbst das ist noch geschmeichelt ... aber er scheint nicht in Lebensgefahr zu schweben, falls euch das beruhigt."

Das beruhigte mich ganz und gar nicht. Aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, spürte ich Legolas' Hand auf meiner Schulter und blickte ihn überrascht an. Mit einem Seitenblick auf den Kopfgeldjäger schüttelte er den Kopf. Auf dem Gesicht des Kopfgeldjägers zeigte sich höchste Konzentration. Es war anscheinend gar nicht so einfach, so eine Verbindung mit einem Tier herzustellen.

„Könnt ihr versuchen, herauszufinden wo sie gerade sind?", fragte ich leise und erntete ein verächtliches Schnauben.

„Was ... glaubt ihr eigentlich ... was ich hier mache? Schach spielen?", schnaubte Ionduath genervt. Danach herrschte einige Minuten Stille, in der niemand wagte auch nur zu atmen.

„Mhmm ...", machte der Kopfgeldjäger plötzlich, „ ... sie sind ungefähr zwei Tagesmärsche vor uns ... sie kommen wegen der vielen Gefangenen nicht schneller vorwärts ... und da ist ein Gebirge ... das hilft mir nicht wirklich ... aha ... da sind noch einige kleinere Berge ... und man kann das Auenland sehen ... bringt mich auch nicht weiter ... ahhh ... jetzt weiß ich wo sie sind!"

Und mit einem Mal öffnete er wieder seine Augen und schüttelte sich. Als er aufsah, konnten wir erkennen, dass er leicht schielte und seine Augen eine gelbliche Färbung angenommen hatte, die aber langsam verschwand.

„Meine Güte ... bin wohl etwas aus der Übung", murmelte Ionduath und rieb sich über die Augen.

„Ihr habt gesagt, ihr wüsstet in welche Richtung sie gegangen sind", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Wie ... ach ja ... sie laufen auf den Baranduin zu ... bis jetzt halten sie sich dicht an die Ered Luin. Wenn wir langsam reiten, haben wir sie vielleicht in drei Tagen eingeholt ... sie kommen nicht sehr schnell vorwärts ..."

Der Kopfgeldjäger stemmte sich langsam vom Boden hoch und blieb auf wackeligen Beinen stehen.

„Unsere Pferde sind ausgeruht ... wir könnten sofort losreiten ...", überlegte ich.

„Aber ihr habt nur drei Pferde ... und unsere Ponys haben die Männer mitgenommen!", sagte Merry. 

„Wie sollen wir dann mitkommen? Wir können schlecht hinter euch her rennen."

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet ins Auenland zurückgehen", erwiderte ich erstaunt.

„Von wegen! Wir kommen mit, schließlich habe diese Kerle auch unsere Freunde entführt", sagte Pippin fest und entlockte mir damit ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich sehe schon, wir werden euch davon nicht abhalten können", ich sah mich um und überlegte einen Moment, „ich denke ... ihr zwei werdet bei Ionduath und mir mitreiten müssen."

„Gut", sagte Merry schnell, „ich werde bei dir mitreiten, Streicher!"

Merry kam schnell auf mich zugelaufen und ich blickte zu Pippin, der mit äußerstem Unbehagen auf den Kopfgeldjäger starrte. Ionduath hatte sich an sein Pferd gelehnt und meiner Entscheidung stillschweigend zugehört. Ich hatte ihm lediglich ein genervtes Augenrollen entlockt.

„Also dann", verkündete ich, „lasst uns aufbrechen. Wir haben einiges zu tun!"

Merry rannte sofort zu meinem Pferd und Legolas und Gimli liefen auch zu ihren Reittieren. Lediglich Pippin stand ziemlich unschlüssig in einiger Entfernung vor dem Kopfgeldjäger und schluckte hart.

„Oh Mann! Da machste was mit", seufzte Ionduath und schüttelte den Kopf, „jetzt kommt endlich her, ich werde euch schon nicht beißen!"

Pippin zuckte kurz zurück als er so direkt angesprochen wurde und fasste sich mit großen Augen an den Hals. Ich konnte von meinem Platz aus beobachten wie er noch mal tief durchatmete und dann zu dem Kopfgeldjäger lief. Dort angekommen packte der Kopfgeldjäger ihn an den Hüften und hob ihn auf sein Pferd. Ionduath schwang sich hinter dem Hobbit in den Sattel und lenkte sein Pferd dann in unsere Richtung.

Pippin war mit seiner Sitzposition – direkt vor dem Kopfgeldjäger – alles andere als glücklich, wie man eindeutig an seinem Gesichtsausdruck feststellen konnte. Ob Ionduath das Unbehagen des jungen Hobbits bemerkte oder ob er einfach nur keine Lust hatte, wieder schweigend hinter uns her zu reiten, wusste ich nicht. Aber der Kopfgeldjäger lenkte sein Pferd neben das von mir, und gab Pippin damit die Möglichkeit sich mit seinem Freund zu unterhalten.

„Sagt mal ... wisst ihr schon, wie ihr die Elben befreien wollt?", fragte Merry nach einer Weile.

„Laut eurem ... Freund ... sind das ja ganz schön viele Bewacher."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Darüber hatte ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nicht die geringste Idee ... aber vielleicht fällt uns etwas ein, wenn wir sie eingeholt haben", antwortete ich ohne viel Hoffnung und ließ Brego in einen leichten Galopp fallen. Legolas und Ionduath taten es mir nach, letzterer allerdings widerstrebend. Der Kopfgeldjäger sah offensichtlich keinen Sinn darin, die Pferde derart anzutreiben, da wir die Elben ohnehin einholen würden. Aber ich wurde von dem Gedanken getrieben, dass ihre Entführer den Elben etwas antun könnten.

**_Zwei Tage später_**

Wir standen in einem kleinen Wäldchen, das sich auf einer Anhöhe befand und beobachteten das Treiben zu unseren Füßen. Dort unten, im Schutz des Gebirges hatten diejenigen, die wir suchten ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Die Elben waren an eine steilaufragende Felswand gebracht worden und ihre Entführer hatten sich im Halbkreis um sie versammelt. Es war für uns dadurch unmöglich unbemerkt zu den Elben vorzudringen und vielleicht ein paar von ihnen zu befreien.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan", bemerkte ich nüchtern und erntete ein ungläubiges Schnauben von Ionduath.

„Wozu brauchen wir da einen Plan? Die sind ganz eindeutig in der Überzahl. Da hilft auch der beste Plan nichts", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger aufgebracht.

„Dafür brauchen wir mindestens ein Wunder."

„Wenn sich irgendjemand bei ihnen einschleichen könnte ... und sie betrunken machen würde ... oder sonst irgendwie außer Gefecht setzt ... dann hätten wir anderen eine reelle Chance", überlegte ich laut.

„Jaaaa ... aber natürlich", verkündete Ionduath ironisch, „irgendeiner von uns wird dort einfach reinspazieren und mit den Leuten einen Trinken, weil das Wetter ja so schön ist ... klar doch! Der wäre eher tot als ihr ´Elb` sagen könntet!"

„Aber die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht", antwortete Legolas jetzt, „sie müssen ja nur etwas betrunken sein ... und dann könnten wir sie angreifen."

„Hallo? Selbst betrunken sind die immer noch in der Überzahl", setzte der Kopfgeldjäger uns fassungslos von seiner Meinung in Kenntnis.

„Hmm ... dann müssten sie irgendwie ... abgelenkt werden ... mit einer Explosion zum Beispiel!", sagte Legolas honigsüß in Richtung des Kopfgeldjägers und bevor der zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, ging Gimli dazwischen.

„Die Idee ist gut! Die Idee ist sehr gut! Die werden herumrennen wie kopflose Hühner, wenn die erste Explosion hochgeht ... die werden keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können."

„Na gut ...", der Kopfgeldjäger fasste sich stöhnend an den Kopf, „und wer ist so blöd und wird sich unter die Kapuzenträger mischen?"

Jeder einzelne von uns drehte sich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zu dem Kopfgeldjäger um.

„Was habe ich bloß getan?", fragte sich der Kopfgeldjäger und schlug seinen Kopf gegen einen nahegelegenen Baumstamm.

 „Was habe ich bloß getan!"

„Ihr habt zugesagt uns zu begleiten!", sagte ich, ohne mir meine Erheiterung anmerken zu lassen.

„Ah ... toll", erwiderte er trocken, „in der Stellenbeschreibung war aber nicht die Rede davon, dass ich mich umbringen lassen sollte."

„Das verlange ich auch gar nicht von euch. Ich will nur, dass ihr da runter geht, ein wenig mit den Leuten plaudert, sie betrunken macht ... und den Rest erledigen wir."

„Betrunken machen", schnaubte der Kopfgeldjäger, „und was ist, wenn die nichts zu trinken dabei haben?"

„Ja ...", ich überlegte kurz, „dann müsst ihr improvisieren!"

„Improvisieren", wiederholte der Kopfgeldjäger fassungslos, „es lässt sich auch unheimlich gut mit einem Schwert an der Kehle improvisieren!"

„Ach jetzt meckert nicht rum, sonst stehen wir hier morgen früh noch", grummelte Gimli.

„Ich habe eine andere Idee", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger ohne auf Gimli zu achten, „warum schmeißen wir denen nicht einfach jetzt einen Sprengkörper vor die Füße."

„Weil sie dann ihre Gefangenen töten könnten, um sie niemand anderem überlassen zu müssen", erwiderte ich prompt, „also währt ihr jetzt so freundlich?"

„Hätt' ja funktionieren können", grummelte Ionduath und lief zu seinem Pferd, um den Beutel mit Sprengkörpern und einige Steinschleudern zu holen.

„Benutzt die Dinger ja vorsichtig! Das letzte was ich da unten gebrauchen kann, ist ein Steinschlag ... oder eines von den Dingern, das direkt vor meinen Füßen hochgeht. Wenn ihr die Kugeln werft oder fallen lasst, werden sie explodieren sobald sie den Boden berühren ... also passt auf."

„Ja, ja", murmelte Gimli und fing sich einen skeptischen Blick des Kopfgeldjägers ein.

„Ihr müsst uns aber irgendein Zeichen geben, sobald wir angreifen sollen", überlegte ich laut und wie zu einer Antwort flog Alagos auf die Schulter seines Herren. Ionduath blickte das Tier lächelnd an und kraulte es.

„Hast du auf mich gewartet?", als Antwort erhielt er einen leisen Schrei des Falken.

„Alagos wird euch Bescheid geben ... und ich gehe dann jetzt los ... womit habe ich das bloß verdient", murmelte er leise, während er sich auf sein Pferd schwang.

Wir blickten dem Kopfgeldjäger noch nach, bis ihn die Dunkelheit vollkommen verschluckte.

„Hoffentlich war das wirklich eine so gute Idee wie wir dachten", murmelte Legolas plötzlich.

„Das hoffe ich auch ... für den Kopfgeldjäger!", erwiderte ich tonlos.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt", brummte Gimli, „ich denke, selbst wenn etwas schief geht, findet der einen Weg da heraus."

„Gimli ... magst du Ionduath etwa?", fragte Legolas amüsiert.

„Nein", brummte der Zwerg, „er erinnert mich nur an einen ganz bestimmten Elben, den ich in Bruchtal kennen gelernt habe. Außerdem spricht es für ihn, dass er dich in Caras Morn nicht alleine gelassen hat ... auch wenn ich das ungern zugebe!"

Die zwei Hobbits sahen fragend von einem zum anderen.

„Wovon redet ihr?"

Gimli begann damit den Hobbits unsere jüngsten Erlebnisse mitzuteilen und schmückte diese in den buntesten Farben aus. So wäre ich beinahe an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben und Legolas musste in Caras Morn dem Tod ins Auge blicken.

So amüsant ich das auch fand, ich konzentrierte mich mehr darauf den Weg des Kopfgeldjägers mit den Augen zu verfolgen. Nach einiger Zeit gesellte sich Legolas zu mir.

„Schon irgendein Zeichen von ihm?"

„Nein, ich denke, er wird sich zuerst im Schutz der Dunkelheit die Umgebung näher ansehen."

**_Aus der Sicht von Ionduath_**

Was tat ich hier eigentlich? War ich bescheuert geworden? Wenn ich das überleben sollte, dann würde ich demjenigen, der diese idiotische Idee gehabt hatte den Hals umdrehen!

Wieso ich? Wieso immer ich? Was hatte ich getan? Nicht genug, dass ich mich Caras Morn mit Barad anlegen musste, nein jetzt durfte ich auch noch ein paar Kapuzenträger ausspionieren und mit etwas Glück war einer von denen natürlich ein Kopfgeldjäger aus Caras Morn, am Besten auch noch einer von Barads Kumpanen und dann konnte ich mir gleich ein Loch graben.

Langsam näherte ich mich dem Lager mit den gefangenen Elben. Noch hatte mich keiner der Menschen bemerkt und so blieb ich dort eine Weile stehen und beobachtete sie einfach nur. Die Elben waren dicht an die Steinwand gebracht worden und um sie herum waren mehrere Ringe mit Wachen postiert. Es war schlicht und einfach unmöglich unbemerkt zu den Gefangenen zu kommen. So betrachtete ich die schwach leuchtenden Körper der Elben genauer. Sie schienen mehr oder weniger unverletzt zu sein, nur der Halbelb sah sehr mitgenommen aus, wie ich selbst aus dieser Entfernung erkannte. Zu seiner Rechten saß ein alter Mann, der sich in einen grauen Umhang gekleidet hatte. Auch ohne seinen Stab erkannte ich ihn eindeutig als Istari. Dicht hinter dem Zauberer sah ich drei kleine Gestalten sitzen. Im ersten Moment hielt ich sie für Kinder, aber dann erkannte ich, dass es sich um die anderen Hobbits handeln musste. Sie waren, so weit ich das erkennen konnte, unverletzt geblieben. Links neben Elrond saß eine große Frau mit gold-glänzenden Haaren. Die Lady Galadriel.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und näherte mich dann dem Feuer. Alagos ließ sich in der Nähe auf einem Baum nieder.

Kaum hatte ich auch nur einen Fuß in den Schein des Feuers gesetzt, sah ich mich mit gezückten Schwertern und gespannten Bögen konfrontiert.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte mich eine unfreundliche Stimme.

„Mann nennt mich im allgemeinen Ionduath!"

„Ionduath", fragte mich die Stimme und der Besitzer trat in mein Sichtfeld, „ein seltsamer Name ..."

Er war groß, hatte rote Haare und eine lange Narbe zog sich von seiner rechten Schläfe quer über sein Gesicht bis hin zu seinem Hals. Sein gesundes Auge war von einer beinahe unnatürlich hellblauen Farbe und blickte mich aufmerksam an.

„Nun ... Ionduath ... und was treibt ihr in dieser Gegend?"

„Dasselbe wie ihr, nehme ich an. Mir meinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen."

„So? Womit verdient ihr den euren Lebensunterhalt, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ihr dürft fragen. Ich fange Elben und verkaufe sie dann! Aber wenn ich mich hier so umsehe", ich blickte zu den Gefangenen hin, „kann ich mir das in dieser Gegend sparen."

„Ja, das könnt ihr wirklich", sagte der Anführer dröhnend lachend, „aber wenn ihr nicht vorhabt Teile unserer Beute zu stehlen, dann könnt ihr gerne in unserer Runde übernachten!"

„Vielen Dank", ich verbeugte mich und schob mit meiner Fingerspitze einen Pfeil aus dem Weg, der bis dato zwischen meine Augen gezielt hatte, „ich nehme euer Angebot dankend an."

„Schön, dann gebt euer Pferd einem meiner Männer und gesellt euch zu mir! Wir werden uns sicher gut amüsieren!"

„Das glaube ich auch!", antwortete ich unbestimmt und folgte dem Mann zu seinem Sitzplatz. Er hatte seinen Platz an einem der kleineren, privateren Feuer in der Nähe der Gefangenen. Um sie zu bewachen oder einfach nur ihren Anblick zu genießen, war mir nicht ganz klar.

„Setzt euch doch", er wies auf den Boden. Ich ließ mich neben dem Mann auf den Boden sinken. Er hatte sich so gesetzt, dass er ständig die Elben im Blick hatte und so hatte auch ich die Gelegenheit einen näheren Blick auf seine Gefangenen zu erhaschen. Elrond hatte es schlimmer erwischt, als ich zuerst angenommen hatte und auch viele der anderen Elben sahen doch äußerst angeschlagen aus.

„So", der Mann reichte mir ein Stück Fleisch, „mein Name ist Barne, der Rote! Ich bin der Anführer dieser Meute", sagte er nicht ohne Stolz.

„Freut mich ... Barne", antwortete ich und biss etwas von dem Fleisch ab.

„Sagt mir ... von woher kommt ihr?", fragte er neugierig ohne seinen Blick von den Elben nehmen.

„Aus der Gegend um Caras Morn", erwiderte ich vage.

Barne pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Caras Morn! Ein heißes Pflaster. Ist der Sklavenhandel dort noch immer so aktiv?"

„Mehr denn je ... aber Elben gab es dort noch nie!", antwortete ich zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Dann scheint ihr nicht sehr erfolgreich zu sein, was den Elbenfang angeht!", stellte er grinsend fest.

„Oh doch das bin ich ... ich verkaufe meine Gefangenen nur nicht an die Händler sondern ausschließlich an Privatpersonen."

„Mit anderen Worten also, ihr seid ein Auftragsjäger!"

„Exakt", antwortete ich und schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter, „meine Kunden haben spezielle Wünsche ... und die versuche ich zu erfüllen."

„Aha ... habt ihr jetzt auch einen Auftrag?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ja ... ein Adliger möchte einen Elben sein Eigen nennen ... ...", log ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Barne lachte schmutzig.

„Ja, ja, immer diese Reichen. Denen wird trotz ihres vielen Geldes schnell langweilig ... und dann muss natürlich ein außergewöhnliches Spielzeug her. Was hat der Gute denn für Wünsche? Oder ist das geheim."

„Nein, ist es nicht", antwortete ich grinsend, „und es trifft sich, dass ihr mich danach fragt, denn einige eurer Gefangenen entsprechen seinen Vorstellungen."

„So?"

„Der Kerl ist schon etwas älter ... er will einen Elben als Erbstück für seine Kinder. Aber der Elb muss unbedingt dunkle Haare haben ... die sind selten."

Wieder lachte Barne und schlug sich diesmal auf die Oberschenkel.

„Also diese reichen Stinker kommen auf Ideen. Da bleibt einem echt die Spucke weg."

„Ja ... das könnt ihr laut sagen", murmelte ich und betrachtete Elrond, der nur eine minimale Reaktion auf meine Worte gezeigt hatte. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Ich unterhielt mich noch eine Weile mit Barne und warf zwischendurch immer wieder Blicke auf die Elben. Neugierde vortäuschend sah ich meinem „Gastgeber" ins Gesicht.

„Darf ich mir die mal genauer ansehen?"

„Sicher doch ... aber kommt nicht auf die Idee einen zu klauen!"

Langsam stand ich auf und lief zu den Elben hinüber. Barnes Männer starrten mir misstrauisch hinterher und in den Blicken der Elben las ich kalten Hass. Aber das verwunderte mich nicht weiter.

Kurz vor Elrond blieb ich stehen und schubste ihn einmal mit meinem Fuß an, was mir einen bösen Blick des Istaris einbrachte und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen des Elbenlords. Das war nicht gut, das war ganz und gar nicht gut! Aus der Nähe betrachtet sah der Halbelb mehr tot als lebendig aus. Was anscheinend auch der Realität entsprach, denn ich konnte beinahe dabei zusehen, wie der sanfte Schimmer, von dem Elben immer umgeben waren, immer schwächer wurde und anfing zu flackern.

„Sagt mal", ich drehte mich wieder zu Barne, „werdet ihr eigentlich nach Menge der Ware bezahlt oder ist der Preis festgesetzt?"

„Wieso wollt ihr das wissen?", fragte Barne mich.

„Weil euch der hier gerade krepiert!"

„Ist uns auch schon aufgefallen ... aber von uns ist keiner sehr in der Heilkunst bewandert ... und man ist sich ja auch nicht so sicher, ob das bei den Elben alles so läuft, wie bei uns."

„Ich könnte ihn verarzten", antwortete ich neutral.

„Ihr versteht euch in der Heilkunst?"

Ich nickte.

„Es wäre schließlich etwas nachteilig für mich, wenn mir mein Lebensunterhalt wegstirbt", antwortete ich unbekümmert und ohne mich vom Fleck zu bewegen.

„Aber warum solltet ihr das tun?", ein anderer Mann war neben Barne getreten und sah mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Hofft ihr etwa, wir würden euch den Elben überlassen?"

„Aber ich bitte euch", antwortete ich in dem unterwürfigsten Tonfall, den ich momentan aufbringen konnte, „nehmt es einfach als Dank dafür, dass ich hier übernachten und essen durfte. Also was ist? Soll ich ihm helfen, oder wollt ihr ihm beim Sterben zusehen?"

Barne und der andere Mann sahen sich überlegend an.

„Es ... es wäre bestimmt interessant einen Elben sterben zu sehen ... aber ich denke, unser Herr braucht ihn lebend ... versuch also ob du ihm helfen kannst. Aber pass auf ... der sieht nicht umsonst so aus!"

„Vielen Dank! Ich werde eure Warnung beherzigen", antwortete ich und lief zu meinem Pferd, um meinen Beutel mit Heilkräutern und anderen Dingen zu holen, die ich sicherlich brauchen würde.

Ich lief langsam mit dem Beutel zurück und kniete mich vor den Halbelben, der mittlerweile wieder vollkommen bei Bewusstsein war. Er drehte jedoch nur angewidert sein Gesicht weg, als er mich bemerkte. Also hatte er noch einige Kraftreserven ... oder es war einfach nur Trotz.

„Ich würde mir gerne eure Verletzungen ansehen", sagte ich ruhig und nahm sein Kinn in meine Hand, um seinen Kopf herumzudrehen. Die Platzwunde, die ich vorher bemerkt hatte, war nämlich leider an der Seite seines Gesichtes, die ich nicht sehen konnte.

„Nehmt eure dreckigen Finger von mir", fauchte Elrond mich an, kaum dass ich sein Kinn berührt hatte.

„Liebe Zeit ... der Kater hat ja noch Krallen!", erwiderte ich ehrlich erstaunt.

„Ja, aber nicht mehr lange", knurrte Barne und kam mit einem Knüppel in der Hand auf uns zu. Was er mit diesem Gerät vorhatte, konnte ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen und das einige der Elben, im Besonderen Elrond, schon Bekanntschaft mit ihm gemacht hatten, war mehr als offensichtlich.

„Ah", ich hob meine Hand, „steckt das Ding wieder weg. Ich habe gesagt, ich werde diese Verletzungen behandeln ... aber wenn ihr ihn jetzt bewusstlos prügelt ... könnte das ... wie soll ich sagen ... äußerst negative Auswirkungen auf seine ohnehin schon mehr als miserable Gesundheit haben! Und die kann ich dann auch nicht mehr heilen."

Barne knurrte ein wenig, stellte den Knüppel aber weg und setzte sich wieder ans Feuer, um mich weiter zu beobachten.

„Du kannst aber ruhig zuschlagen, wenn sie weiter so rumzicken", brüllte Barne noch zu mir und ich nickte zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte.

Kaum widmete Barne sich wieder seinem Essen packte ich Elrond abermals am Kinn und drehte mir sein Gesicht mit sanfter Gewalt zu.

„Jetzt hört auf, solche Zicken zu machen. Ich will euch doch nur helfen!"

„Und wofür", knurrte er, „damit ich noch mit ansehen kann, wie mein Volk versklavt wird? Auf diesen Anblick kann ich dankend verzichten! Und jetzt nehmt endlich eure dreckigen Finger von mir! Eher sterbe ich hier, als dass ich mir von euch helfen lasse!"

Langsam wurde ich wirklich wütend.

„Ohh, das ist ja wirklich ein großartiges Beispiel für eure Gefährten! Ihr Anführer lässt als Erster alle Hoffnung fahren.", sagte ich kalt und beobachtete mit Genugtuung wie Elrond die Zähne zusammenbiss, sich jedoch immer noch mit aller Kraft gegen mich wehrte. Ich spielte jetzt wirklich mit dem Gedanken, ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen, als plötzlich eine zweite männliche Stimme erschallte.

„Habt ihr nicht gehört was Lord Elrond gesagt hat? Ihr sollt ihn in Frieden lassen."

Genervt begann meine rechte Augenbraue zu zucken und ich beugte mich ein Stück zur Seite, um über Elronds Schulter zu sehen und den neuen, ebenfalls dunkelhaarigen, Störenfried zu betrachten.

„Sag mal, willst du was von mir?", fauchte ich ihn an und ließ von Elrond ab.

 „Ich versuche nur ihm zu helfen!"

Ich stand langsam auf und bewegte mich zu dem Elben hin.

„Er braucht keine Hilfe von einem dreckigen **Menschen**", fauchte dieser und spuckte mir vor die Füße.

Meine Erste Intention war, dem Elben einfach ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Meine Geduld war nämlich langsam wirklich an ihrem Ende angekommen. Aber dann entschied ich mich für etwas Anderes, etwas, dass viel mehr Spaß versprach. Ich ging vor dem dunkelhaarigen Elben in die Hocke und strich ihm über das Gesicht.

„Kann es sein, dass hier jemand um Prügel bittet?", fragte ich interessiert.

„Versucht es! Das würde einem Menschen ja nur wieder ähnlich sehen!"

„Oh ... jetzt bin ich aber tief getroffen ... das ihr mir solch niederen Bedürfnisse unterstellt", ich schüttelte gespielt getroffen meinen Kopf und legte meine Hand auf mein Herz, „aber ich weiß etwas viel Besseres ... ich werde euch nicht für diese Frechheit bestrafen ... ich weiß etwas, das euch viel härter treffen wird!"

Maliziös lächelnd ging ich zu Elrond zurück und durchschnitt die Fesseln an seinen Fußgelenken. Mit einer harschen Bewegung spreizte ich seine Beine und bevor er auch nur an Gegenwehr dachte, kniete ich mich zwischen sie und zog ihn auf meinen Schoß.

„So, so ...", schnurrte ich leise und glitt mit einer Hand, die Innenseite von Elronds Beinen hinauf, während ich ihn mit der anderen Hand unbarmherzig auf meinen Schoß fixierte, „er braucht keine Hilfe von einem dreckigen Menschen?"

Meine Hand war mittlerweile an seinem Oberschenkel angekommen und wanderte langsam weiter nach oben. An seinem Schritt angekommen, ließ ich meine Finger ein wenig kreisen und blickte den Elben verschlagen an.

„Aber Hallo ... ihr versteckt da aber einen ganz schönen Kieferbrecher", hauchte ich leise in sein Ohr. Elrond, der sich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte, versuchte sich gegen mich zu wehren, was aber angesichts seines geschwächten Zustandes gründlich daneben ging.

„Was zum Teufel, wollt ihr von mir?", keuchte mein Opfer.

„Gar nichts, gar nichts ... nur das!" Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte ich das Tuch von meinem Mund gezogen und drückte selbigen auf seine Lippen.

Mit starker Belustigung registrierte ich das ungläubige Aufkeuchen der anderen Elben und zwang Elrond seinen Mund zu öffnen, das erreichte ich damit, dass ich ihm mit der Hand, die bis vor kurzem noch auf der Vorderseite seiner Hose geruht hatte, die Nase zuhielt. Ich nutzte sein nach Luft schnappen, um mit der Zunge in seinen Mund vorzudringen und ihn genauestens zu erkunden. Nach wenigen Augenblicken zog ich meine Zunge jedoch wieder zurück, gerade rechtzeitig bevor Elrond seine Zähne mit aller Kraft zusammenbiss. Ich lachte leise und drückte meinen Mund auf seinen Hals.

„Ihr schmeckt gut", flüsterte ich laut genug, damit mich die umsitzenden Elben hören konnten, „so schön nach ... Blut!"

Nach diesem Satz, begann Elrond sich mit allen ihm verbliebenden Kräften zu wehren und obwohl er doch nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war, hatte ich leichte Probleme ihn festzuhalten. Ich knabberte noch ein wenig an seinem Ohrläppchen und schob ihn dann von mir. Vorher zog ich jedoch mein Tuch wieder an seinen Platz.

„Genug gespielt", erklärte ich emotionslos, „lasst ihr euch jetzt helfen, oder muss ich euch etwas ... gefügig ... machen?"

Der Gefragte sah mich nur mit purer Mordlust in den Augen an.

„Elrond ... lass dir helfen ...", ertönte plötzlich eine helle Stimme zu meiner Linken, „es ist nicht dein Schicksal hier zu sterben. Nicht wenn Freunde in der Nähe sind."

Ich blickte erstaunt zu der blonden Frau, die mich anlächelte als ich ihrem Blick begegnete und leicht nickte.

Sie hatte ...

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ich bemerkte wie sich Elronds Kopf langsam zur Seite bewegte um seine Schwiegermutter anzublicken. Es war mir jetzt möglich ungehindert die Wunde zu inspizieren.

„Na bitte, geht doch!", murmelte ich.

Es war eine lange Platzwunde, die sich über seine rechte Schläfe zog. Sie war auf jeden Fall neueren Datums, da immer noch Blut aus der Wunde lief.

„Das muss genäht werden", sagte ich zu mir selbst und registrierte wie Elrond seinen Kopf ruckartig zu mir bewegte.

„Ihr wollt was?", zischte er.

„Die Wunde nähen. Sie wird von alleine nicht aufhören zu bluten ... allerdings ... ich kann sie natürlich auch ausbrennen! Was ist euch lieber?"

Der dunkelhaarige Elb sagte nichts mehr und blickte wieder zu Galadriel, die ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

Während ich innerlich über Elronds Verhalten schmunzelte, begann ich damit die Wunde vorsichtig zu säubern und zu desinfizieren. Je weiter ich kam, desto scheußlicher sah die Wunde aus.

„Meine Güte noch mal ... was habt ihr dem gegen den Kopf geknallt? Ein Haus?", fragte ich mit einem Blick über meine Schulter.

Barne, der meine Worte gehört hatte, kam langsam zu mir herübergelaufen und besah sich den Schaden.

„Ne, kein Haus", grinste er, „zuerst haben wir ihn nur mit einem Stein ausgeschaltet ... aber als wir schon unterwegs waren, wurde er frech ... da haben wir ihm halt mal gezeigt, wer hier das sagen hat."

„Das habt ihr auf jeden Fall sehr gut hinbekommen", murmelte ich und bereitete eine Nadel und einen passenden Faden vor.

„Ihr ... ihr ... habt nicht wirklich vor ... damit ...", ich blickte in Barnes blasses Gesicht.

„Was? Habt ihr noch nie gesehen, wie eine Wunde genäht wird?", fragte ich hinterhältig.

„Doch ... doch ... natürlich!"

Sicher doch, dachte ich und betäubte die Wunde etwas.

Als ich begann die Wunde zu nähen, entschuldigte sich Barne schleunigst und ließ mich wieder mit den Elben allein. Elrond zeigte nicht das geringste Anzeichen, dass er überhaupt etwas von dem bemerkte, das ich tat.

„Spinner", murmelte ich und konzentrierte mich auf meine Aufgabe. Zwanzig Minuten später hatte ich die Wunde mit fünf Stichen genäht und wickelte einen leichten Verband um die Stelle.

„Habt ihr noch irgendwo Schmerzen?", fragte ich Elrond und erhielt keine Reaktion.

Ich fasste mir an die Stirn und schloss meine Augen.

„Wisst ihr ... ich kann natürlich auch so lange an eurem Körper herumtasten bis ich eine Stelle gefunden habe, bei der ihr schreit ... aber wenn ihr mir einfach sagt, wo es weh tut ... dann geht es schneller ... und es ist auch weniger schmerzhaft."

Elrond knurrte nur und atmete dann tief durch.

„Mein Arm ..."

„Euer Arm?", fragte ich und blickte in sein regungsloses Gesicht. 

„Gut ... gut ... euer Arm ... lehnt euch bitte mal etwas vor!"

Der Elb blickte mich nur irritiert an und tat gar nichts. Also packte ich ihn seufzend am Kragen und lehnte ihn gegen mich. Mit einer Hand löste ich meinen Dolch vom Gürtel und langte mit dieser Hand hinter seinen Rücken, was mir ein schockiertes Aufkeuchen der anderen Elben und dummerweise auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Barne einbrachte.

„Was macht ihr da? Ich habe euch nicht erlaubt die Gefangenen zu befreien", dröhnte er.

„Ich muss aber seine Arme befreien", sagte ich, während ich die Fesseln durchschnitt, „die sind nämlich auch verletzt. Und mal davon abgesehen ... in seinem jetzigen Zustand wäre er für euch nicht einmal eine Gefahr, wenn er voll bewaffnet wäre."

Ohne weiter auf Barne zu achten, begutachtete ich vorsichtig seine Arme. Ich konnte schon auf den ersten Blick feststellen, dass sein linker Arm ausgerenkt war. Vorsichtig strich ich mit meinen Fingern über seinen Arm und ertastete bald eine Absonderlichkeit, die Elrond scharf die Luft einziehen ließ.

„Also ... ausgerenkt und gebrochen ... diese Mischung sehe ich auch selten", stellte ich leicht schockiert fest, „das ihr dann noch immer so ruhig sitzt, ist wirklich einzigartig!"

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen", knurrte Elrond mich verstimmt an, „die lieben, netten Menschen fragen, ob sie mir wohl bitte meinen Arm wieder einrenken würden? Oder mir vielleicht ein Schmerzmittel geben?" Der Sarkasmus war eindeutig aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Ihr hättet sie darum bitten können, euch bewusstlos zu schlagen!", sagte ich in einem scherzenden Tonfall und erntete ein verächtliches Schnauben des Halbelben.

„Darum brauchte ich die Kerle nicht bitten! Das haben sie schon aus eigenem Antrieb erledigt!", entgegnete Elrond mit geschlossenen Augen und ich fuhr mit meiner Behandlung fort.

„Etwas dagegen, wenn ich euren Arm wieder einrenke bevor ich weitermache?", fragte ich vorsichtshalber, wartete aber keine Antwort ab, sondern setzte mich gleich hinter hin und ließ meine Hände vorsichtig über seine Schulter gleiten. Als ich an der richtigen Stelle war, drückte ich kurz zu und hielt seinen Arm fest. Es gab ein schnappendes Geräusch als der Knochen zurück in sein Gelenk sprang und mir stellten sich die Haare zu Berge.

Jeder andere hätte jetzt wahrscheinlich die Ered Luin zusammengeschrien, aber Elrond sog nur zischend die Luft ein.

„Schön, das hätten wir ... dann würde ich jetzt gerne euren Arm schienen ... irgendwelche Einwände?"

„Als ob euch das stören würde!", keuchte der Elb zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Das Schienen war eine Sache von wenigen Minuten. Und normalerweise hätte ich das auch schmerzfrei erledigen können, aber ein tiefer Groll in meinem Innern zwang mich regelrecht dazu mit dem bockigen Halbelben etwas härter umzuspringen als nötig. Als Reaktion erntete ich nur einen überheblichen Blick aus den stahlgrauen Augen des Elben. Knurrend zog ich den Verband fester um seinen Arm und die Schiene und legte ihn in eine Schlinge. Danach hielt ich ihm eine Schüssel mit Flüssigkeit an die Lippen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Fragt nicht, trinkt!", befahl ich.

Elrond kam meiner Aufforderung widerwillig nach und trank die Schüssel leer. Kaum war der letzte Tropfen seine Kehle hinuntergeflossen, verdrehte er die Augen und kippte gegen meine Brust.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", schrie mich der Istari an.

„Regt euch ab", antwortete ich, während ich den leblosen Körper des Elben auf den Boden gleiten ließ und meinen Umhang über ihn ausbreitete, „er wird nur eine Weile schlafen. Ich habe ihn nicht vergiftet."

„Woher sollen wir wissen, dass ihr die Wahrheit sagt", fauchte der Istari.

„Selbst wenn es nicht stimmt", ich beugte mich provozierend zu dem Zauberer hinunter, „braucht euch das nicht interessieren ... wenn ich ihn nämlich umgebracht haben sollte ... dann habe ich ihm nur ein schlimmeres Schicksal erspart ... denn diese Leute werden mit euch bestimmt nicht die Schönheit Mittelerdes diskutieren wollen, wenn ihr erst mal am Ziel eurer Reise angekommen seid!"

„Ich hoffe wirklich, wir begegnen uns noch mal, wenn ich nicht gefesselt bin!", knurrte der Istari und entlockte mir damit nur ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Aber, aber ... für einen gefesselten Istari ... ohne seinen Stab in der Nähe, nehmt ihr euer Maul ganz schön voll!", ich genoss den entsetzten Blick im Gesicht des alten Mannes. 

 „... ja ... schaut nicht so ... ich weiß, dass ihr ohne euren Stab vollkommen mittellos seid ... und das Instrument eurer Kraft ... ist jetzt wahrscheinlich nichts weiter als ein Stück Holzkohle in mitten der Asche von Mithlond ... ich wünsche euch angenehme Träume!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ ich meine Hände noch einmal vorsichtig über Elronds Oberkörper gleiten, um mögliche innere Verletzungen zu entdecken. Aber zu meiner Erleichterung war da nichts dergleichen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief ich zurück zu Barne und setzte mich neben ihn. Dieser quittierte das Fehlen meines Umhanges mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Als Antwort zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern.

„Habt ihr was gegen den alten Kerl?"

„Ich mag keine Istaris", sagte ich nur und fügte dann hinzu, „sagt mal ... ihr habt hier nicht zufälligerweise was Ordentliches zu trinken?"

Barnes Gesicht erhellte sich schlagartig.

„Jetzt wo ihr es sagt ... wir haben vor ein paar Tagen ein Wirtshaus überfallen und dabei ein paar Fässer Wein mitgehen lassen. Das wäre jetzt genau der richtige Augenblick um diesen Wein zu kosten. Kommt mit."

Ich folgte ihm zu einem großen Wagen, auf dem mehrere Fässer standen. Eines davon ließ er herunterholen und öffnete den Deckel.

„Seht ihr ... feinster Wein!"

Er reichte mir einen Becher damit ich davon kosten konnte.

„Ja ... gar nicht übel!"

Von dem Zeug können sie drei Fässer leer saufen und werden nicht betrunken, dachte ich bei mir, dann muss ich halt ein wenig nachhelfen.

Ich reichte Barne den Becher über das Weinfass zurück und ließ unbemerkt von den Anderen ein weißes Pulver in den Wein fallen. Niemand bemerkte das kurze Auffleuchten des Weines. Zufrieden strich ich mit meinen Fingern über einen Ring, den ich an meiner rechten Hand trug und ließ das winzige Schloss wieder einrasten.

„Sagt mal ... die Sache vorhin mit dem Elben ...", Barne sah mich unbehaglich an, „ihr ... ihr ... findet Gefallen an Männern?"

„Ich gehe beide Wege, wenn ihr das meint", antwortete ich mit gefletschten Zähnen, „aber keine Sorge ... ihr seid vor mir sicher ..."

„G-gut", nickte Barne und wandte sich ab.

Ich ließ derweil meinen Blick zu dem Wäldchen schweifen, wo die anderen geblieben waren. Währenddessen machten sich Barne und seine Kumpane über das Weinfass her und füllten einen Becher nach dem anderen. Ich tat nur so als würde ich von dem Wein trinken.

„Sagt mal ...", fragte ich Barne vorsichtig, als ich mit ihm zum Lager zurückging, „wohin sollt ihr die Gefangenen eigentlich bringen?"

„Schu unscherem Bosch!", lallte er. Das Mittelchen begann zu wirken.

„Und was will der mit den Elben?"

„Kjaine Ahhnung! Isch glaub der will mit dene irgendetwasch zchüchten ... grosche Viescher!"

„Große Viecher?"

„Ja ... aber mehr ... weisch isch ausch nischt ... und ich darf dir auch gar nischts erzählen, weischt du ... isch darf dir auch nischt erschälen, dasch ... ein paar andere von unsch ... auf dem Weg nach ... im ... im ... im ... Bruch ... Bruch ... Imtal geweschen sind!"

„Imtal?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Jaaaaa, Bruchdris... da schollen ... auch ganzch viele ... Elben ... leben ...", er kicherte irre, „oder eher geschagt ... schie ... haben dort gelebt!"

Imtal? Bruchdris? Elben? Wovon redete der?

Ich drehte mich langsam um, wobei mein Blick auf den schlafenden Halbelben fiel. Lord Elrond ... Herr von Bruchtal ... bei den Elben auch ... Imladris genannt. Fassungslosigkeit machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit, als ich erkannte wovon Barne gesprochen hatte. Während wir hier saßen, hatten einige seiner Kumpane Bruchtal überfallen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich ließ meinen Blick wieder zu den sich besaufenden Kuttenträgern wandern. Was zum Kuckuck wollten die mit soviel Elben?

Ein Würggeräusch ließ mich herumfahren und ich blickte auf den betrunkenen Anführer der Männer. Barne fing an zu taumeln und verschüttete dabei den Rest seines Weines. Er versuchte verzweifelt sein Gleichgewicht wiederzubekommen und lehnte sich dabei über meine Schulter. Angeekelt ging ich einen Schritt zurück und ließ Barne dabei auf die Erde fallen.

„Oh", fragte ich scheinheilig und beugte mich zu ihm hinunter, „hast du dir etwa weh getan?" Aber außer einem Schnarchen bekam ich von ihm keine Reaktion. Maliziös lächelnd, wandte ich mich von dem Mann auf dem Boden ab und blickte einmal kurz in die Runde.

Noch fünf Minuten und hier würde niemand mehr gerade stehen können. Dann würde ich Alagos auftragen, die anderen zu holen. Aber zuerst würde ich noch einmal nach dem Elben sehen.

Unter den wachsamen Augen des Istaris kniete ich mich neben den Halbelben und befühlte seine Stirn als mir plötzlich irgendjemand ein Schwert an die Kehle hielt.

Mit Grauen hörte ich dann die viel zu bekannte Stimme in mein Ohr zischen: „Sieh an, sieh an ... wenn das mal nicht Gwanu-dinen ist ... so sieht man sich wieder ... mistige, alte Fledermaus!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Vorschau:** Mit Entsetzen mussten wir mit ansehen, wie sich die drei Männer plötzlich vor Schmerz krümmten und von innen heraus zu leuchten begannen.

Die Vorschau ist dieses Mal nicht so pralle, aber ich habe einfach keine bessere Passage gefunden. Pffüü ... Wie auch immer! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen und dass ihr mich mit reichlich Reviews beglücken werdet! Und noch mal eine kleine Erinnerung! Ab jetzt wird meine Geschichte leicht AU. Denn wie ihr alle sicherlich bemerkt habt, sollten die Elben alle glücklich und zufrieden nach Valinor schippern und nicht halbtot an einer Felswand kauern – jedenfalls laut Tolkien!

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Atropos


	10. Schlechter Tag

Kapitel 10: Schlechter Tag für Kopfgeldjäger

**_AvA_**: So, da bin ich wieder! Es geht weiter. Aber erst Mal eine kleine Ansage für alle Leute, denen meine Kapitel zu kurz sind! *schielt zur Maus ... und anderen Lesern* Dieses hier hat ganze 24 Seiten! Lasst euch das auf der Zunge zergehen! 24 Seiten! Also, bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen ... schnappt euch eine Wasserflasche, Chips und ein bequemes Kissen! 

@Lady-of-Gondor: *grübelt ob ihre Hautfarbe langsam zu blau wechselt, wegen dem vielen Luft anhalten* Das Kapitel war an dieser Stelle vorbei, weil Atropos ihre Leser gerne quält! *sfg* Und warum Ionduath nicht einfach gesagt hat, dass er von Aragorn geschickt wurde? Very simple! Die Gefahr hätte bestanden, dass er belauscht wird oder sich Elrond durch irgendeine Geste verrät. Mal davon ganz abgesehen, war die Szene durch Ionduaths Verhalten so etwas interessanter. *evilsmile*

@Miriel1: *haut Ion mit dem Zollstock über die Finger* Pfui! Schäm dich! Wenn dir langweilig ist, geh und such dir ein paar Orks! Zu Miriel: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! Es geht weiter.

@NOB und BOB: Ich muss NOB zustimmen. So oft hat's den Kopfgeldjäger echt nicht erwischt! Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. 

@Thuringwen: Wie lautet denn, deine Theorie? *neugierig ist* 

@analton: Mich freut es, dass dir der Kopfgeldjäger gefällt! Hab mir mit ihm nämlich wirklich Mühe gegeben! Wegen Elrond ... was Aragorn nicht weiß, macht Aragorn nicht heiß! *gg* 

@kokosnuss: Herzlich willkommen! Ich hoffe, ich werde häufiger etwas von dir hören! 

@LocaInferna: Ithildae mag Elrond nicht? Sünde! Dafür passiert Legolas demnächst was ganz Schliiiiiimmmmes! *Atropos reibt sich freudig die Hände* Das wird lustig! Jedenfalls für mich! Droge? Dann muss ich wahrscheinlich demnächst irgendwo eine Meldung hinpacken: Halten sie ihre Kinder fern! Suchtgefahr!

Da hüpft doch das Herz eines jeden Autors!

@pati: Na, das kann ich ja nicht zulassen! Geht doch nicht, dass mir meine Leser wegsterben. Wann Ionduath endgültig entblättert ... äh enthüllt wird? *blättert durchs Skript* Dauert noch ein wenig! 

@dorlimaus: *ggg* Bei Elben kann Ionduath seine Finger/Zunge ... einfach nicht stillhalten! Und seien wir mal ehrlich ... können wir es ihm verübeln? 

@huhu: So eine Reaktion auf ca. zwei Wochen kein Update? Huihui ... da kannst du froh sein, dass du meine HP-Story nicht liest. Da habe ich seit über zwei Monaten kein Kapitel mehr online gestellt! *böse* Aber du kannst wieder durchatmen. Jetzt geht's nämlich weiter.

@nichan: Was der Kopfgeldjäger ist, kann ich dir leider nicht verraten! Dann wäre ja die Spannung weg. Aber mit Istari meine ich Gandalf. Da hast du vollkommen Recht.

@zitaboril: Keine Kommentare von Haldir? Bin enttäuscht! *gg* Übrigens ... Dodos sind ausgestorben. Kannst den Postgeier ja an einen Zoo verkaufen. Wegen der Rechtschreibung. Anrede schreibe ich aus Prinzip klein. Groß schreibe ich die nur in handgeschriebenen Briefen. Also kannst du ruhig aufhören, mich drauf hinzuweisen. Werd' mich nämlich auf meine alten Tage nicht mehr ändern. Langsamster Chirug ME? *hust* Ich muss zugeben, da ist was dran! Hab' schlampig gearbeitet. Wie biege ich das denn jetzt mal grade? Ah ... ich hab's! Elrond war wenig kooperativ und Ionduath hat zwischendurch noch ein wenig gefummelt! Das hält auf! *gg* Du stehst also auf verletzte Kopfgeldjäger? Den Wunsch kann ich erfüllen!

VORHANG AUF!!!!!

**_Aus der Sicht von Ionduath_**

****

Ich drehte mich so weit um, wie es mir das Schwert an meinem Hals gestattete und sah geradewegs in das grinsende Gesicht von Barad.

„Oh ... Barad ... du auch hier?", war alles was ich für den Moment herausbringen konnte.

„Ja ... ich bin auch hier ... und es ist wirklich sehr passend, dass ich dich gefunden habe ... ich habe nämlich schon gedacht, ich müsste ganz Mittelerde nach dir absuchen", zischte er.

„Du willst mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, dass du immer noch sauer auf mich bist nur weil ich die Zahl deiner Anhänger ein klein wenig dezimiert habe?", fragte ich mit einem lockeren Tonfall, obwohl ich die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ich? Sauer auf dich? Wo denkst du hin. Ich hasse dich mit solcher Inbrunst, dass es nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben ist!", fauchte er in mein Gesicht.

„Na, dann können wir uns die Hand geben", erwiderte ich trocken, „du gehörst nämlich auch nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingen!"

Ich erntete einen abwertenden Blick von Barad und wurde auf einen Wink zu seinen Kumpanen, die hinter mir standen unsanft auf die Füße gezerrt.

„Nehmt ihm seine Waffen ab", befahl er lahm, „fesselt ihn und sorgt dafür, dass er nicht abhaut ... ich will mich hier ein wenig umsehen."

Seine Männer warfen die Waffen, die ich noch bei mir trug auf einen Haufen. Dann hielten mich zwei von ihnen fest, während mir die Hände mit einem groben Strick auf den Rücken gefesselt wurden und die anderen mir ihre Schwerter an den Hals hielten oder mit gespannten Bögen auf meinen Kopf zielten.

Währenddessen betrachtete Barad die gefangenen Elben. Und ich konnte mir schon denken, wen er suchte. Als er den Gesuchten nicht fand, kam er langsam zu mir gelaufen.

„Sag mal, Kopfgeldjäger ... wo ist denn die kleine Schönheit von neulich? Wir waren nämlich etwas beschäftigt, als du uns so unfein unterbrochen hast ... und das würde ich jetzt gerne zu Ende bringen."

Ich blickte mit Ekel auf Barad hinab.

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste ... ich würde es dir nicht sagen!", sagte ich kalt.

„Nicht? Aber ich bin sicher, er ist hier irgendwo in der Nähe", murmelte Barad und sah sich um, „vielleicht kommt er ja raus ... wenn wir jemandem ein bisschen weh tun ... dir zum Beispiel!"

Kaum hatte er diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen landete seine Faust in meinem Magen und ich ging stöhnend in die Knie. Aber Barad packte mich am Hals und zog mich unerbittlich wieder auf die Füße.

„Scheint noch nicht schmerzhaft genug gewesen zu sein, oder was meinst du", zischte er in mein Ohr.

„Ich meine, dass du ein perverser alter Bastard bist!", knurrte ich zurück.

„Das war leider die falsche Antwort", gab Barad zurück und schlug meinen Kopf gegen die Felswand. Sterne begannen vor meinen Augen zu tanzen und in meinem Schädel machte sich ein pochender Schmerz breit – beinahe so, als würden alle Zwerge des Einsamen Berges in ihm herumhämmern. Meine Knie wurden weich und ich wäre auf den Boden gefallen, wenn Barad mich nicht festgehalten hätte. Aber dieser hielt mich unbarmherzig auf den Beinen und blickte mir jetzt hämisch lachend ins Gesicht.

„Weißt du ... ich gebe ja zu, dass mir der Verlust des Mannes in Caras Morn nicht allzu weh getan hat. Ein paar Männer, die Spaß am Morden, Vergewaltigen und Plündern haben, findet man überall ... vor allen Dingen in der schwarzen Stadt.

„Na, das freut mich ja für dich", murmelte ich leise und versuchte die schwarzen Flecken, die sich vor meinen Augen bildeten zu vertreiben.

Barad kam, nachdem er sich während seiner kleinen Rede etwas von mir entfernt hatte, wieder zu mir zurück und hob mit einem Finger mein Kinn an, damit ich ihm in die Augen sah, was ich dort erblickte, verhieß für mich nichts Gutes.

„Weißt du ... du bist in Caras Morn herumgegeistert, seit ich denken kann. Mal warst du Wochen- oder Monatelang verschwunden ... aber du kamst immer wieder. Mich würde interessieren, wo du in der Zwischenzeit immer gesteckt hast!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!", zischte ich zurück.

„Ich bin halt neugierig!", hauchte Barad für meinen Geschmack eine Spur zu nah an meinem Gesicht. Seine Hand wanderte langsam zu meinem Hals und drückte zu während er mit der anderen die Verschlüsse meines Hemdes öffnete.

„Was wird das?", fragte ich bissig.

„Ich will meine Neugier befriedigen ... und danach vielleicht noch etwas anderes", antwortete er mit einem anzüglichen Blick auf meine nackte Brust und kniff mir ziemlich hart in die rechte Brustwarze, so das ich zischend die Luft einsog.

„Sag mal, sehe ich so aus als würde mir so eine Behandlung von dir gefallen?", schnauzte ich ihn an.

„Reg dich ab. Du bist ohnehin nicht in der Lage irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen! Denn wie dir bestimmt nicht entgangen sein dürfte, bin ich derjenige mit dem Dolch!"

„Jetzt hab' ich aber Angst!", fauchte ich zurück.

Barad rollte genervt mit den Augen und griff nach dem Turban, der sich aus Gründen der Verhüllung auf meinem Kopf befand. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihn hinunter und mit ihm das Tuch, dass sich vor meinem Gesicht befand. Einfach großartig!

Mehrere Sekunden konnte ich nicht anders, als mein Gegenüber nur schockiert anzustarren. Barad tat das Gleiche, bis er plötzlich seine Hand ausstreckte und eine dicke Strähne meines Haares mehrmals um seine Faust wickelte.

„Also schwarz habe ich ja schon vermutet ... aber wann hast du dir das letzte Mal die Haare  geschnitten", fragte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, „ich denke, wir müssen den Guten gleich mal näher unter die Lupe nehmen ... vielleicht finden war ja noch Brüste!"

Unter dem schmutzigen Lachen der Anderen schnitt Barad die Strähne meines Haares, die er um seine Faust gewickelt hatte, auf Kinnlänge ab und führte sie an seine Nase um einmal daran zu riechen, bevor er sie auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Fassungslos starrte ich auf die langen Haare, die sich jetzt in nicht unbeträchtlicher Menge auf dem Boden befanden.

"Barad, du Ratte, du Mistkerl … du ORK!", schrie ich ihn an und erntete nur ein amüsiertes Lachen.

"Knebelt ihn und passt gut auf ihn auf! Ich habe nachher noch einiges mit ihm vor! Aber jetzt will ich erst mal die Süße von neulich suchen. Und da es ja anscheinend nichts bringt, wenn wir dir unsere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit schenken, werden wir jetzt einfach mal nett zu einem seiner Verwandten sein!"

Mit dieser neuen Möglichkeit stieß Barad mich in die Arme seiner Kumpane, die mir irgendein ekeliges Tuch zwischen die Zähne zwangen.

Barad ging unterdessen durch die Reihen der Elben, die diesem Schauspiel interessiert beigewohnt hatten und suchte sich ein passendes Opfer heraus.

„Hier ...", Barads Stimme zwang mich dazu in seine Richtung zu sehen, „holt euch den hier ..."

Barad deutete auf einen der jüngeren Elben und zwei seiner Leute kamen, um den sich verzweifelt wehrenden Elben aus der Mitte seiner Gefährten zu holen. Einer der anderen Elben wollte anscheinend gerade protestieren und erntete dafür einen Tritt ins Gesicht.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt mit dem Bengel machen, Boss?", fragte einer der beiden.

„Ach ... ich weiß nicht", sagte Barad und blickte sich um, „ ... schneidet ihm einfach die Kehle durch ... schön langsam und so, dass es jeder sieht!"

Der junge Elb blickte Barad aus großen blauen Augen an und versuchte zu erfassen, was jetzt mit ihm geschehen würde. Seine beiden Henker leckten sich mit leuchtenden Augen die Lippen und während einer den Elben festhielt, setzte ihm der andere sein Schwert an die Kehle.

Der kleine Elb verstand jetzt was mit ihm geschehen würde und dicke Tränen rollten seine Wangen herunter. Barads Leute wollten den Befehl ihres Herren anscheinend ziemlich genau ausführen, denn einer zog seinen Dolch langsam über den Hals des Jungen und hinterließ eine dünne Blutspur an dem hellen Hals, des jetzt haltlos weinenden Elben.

„Ada", hörte ich es dünn von seinen Lippen kommen und im nächsten Moment zuckte ich in den Armen meiner Bewacher zusammen.

Ein gewaltiger Knall ertönte von der Lichtung, wo die anderen sein mussten und eine Rauchsäule in den buntesten Farben stieg über die Bäume.

„Was ist das?", fragte Barad ungläubig und ich schloss ergeben meine Augen. So wie das aussah hatten sich meine „Gefährten" an meinem Privatgepäck vergriffen.

Barad schien nur unglücklicherweise etwas Ähnliches zu dämmern.

„Kommt mit! Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, wir werden dort hinten jemanden finden, den wir sehnsüchtig suchen."

Barads Kumpane warfen mich gegen die nächste Wand und folgten ihrem Anführer. Mit einiger Mühe drehte ich mich auf die Seite und sah mich um. Gar nicht weit von mir, lag der junge Elb und schluchzte herzzerreißend.

Großartig! Einfach großartig! Und wie kam ich jetzt frei? Wie zur Antwort fiel mein Blick auf meine Waffen.

Ich setzte mich mühsam auf und blickte vorsichtig um mich. Die meisten der Kuttenträger saßen irgendwo und soffen sich besinnungslos. Die hatten nicht mal bemerkt, dass Barad einen ihrer Gefangenen umbringen wollte.

Gedanklich fluchend, begab ich mich zu meinen Waffen und versuchte meine Fesseln zu lösen. Nach mehreren tiefen Einschnitten in meine Handballen und das Handgelenk fiel der Strick endlich von mir ab. Schleunigst zerrte ich das Tuch aus meinen Mund und richtete mich auf.

„Na, na", hauchte plötzlich Barad an mein Ohr, „was haben wir denn vor?"

„Dir die Fresse einschlagen", fauchte ich zurück und rammte dem überraschten Kopfgeldjäger meine Faust ins Gesicht. Barad taumelte mit einem Schmerzensschrei zurück und gab mir somit genug Zeit um einen scharfen Pfiff auszustoßen. Darauf folgte das Schreien eines Falken und nur Sekunden später explodierte kurz vor dem Lager der erste Sprengkörper und setzte das trockene Gras in Flammen. In der Ferne konnte ich sehen, wie einige dunkel gekleidete Gestalten vor den Flammen flüchteten.

Wie vorausgesehen liefen die betrunkenen Männer panisch in alle Richtungen durcheinander, während Barad sich verwirrt umsah.

„Du strapazierst wirklich meine Geduld, Kopfgeldjäger!", knurrte Barad und stürzte sich auf mich.

Ich schloss die Augen und rammte meinem Gegner mit aller Kraft meinen Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen. Barad keuchte auf und lockerte den Griff um meinen Hals. Diese Zeit nutzte ich und packte mit beiden Händen seinen Arm. Soviel Schwung nehmend wie möglich warf ich ihn über meine Schulter auf den Boden, wo er keuchend liegen blieb.

Aber bevor ich mich zu ihm herunterbeugen konnte, schlug er mir die Beine unter dem Körper weg und ich landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Innerhalb von Sekunden lag Barad auf mir und wollte mich erwürgen.

Ruckartig rammte ich Barad mein Knie in die Lenden und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, als er seine Hände von meinem Hals nahm. Wie vorausgesehen rollte Barad von mir herunter und blieb benommen und von Schmerzen gekrümmt auf dem Boden liegen.

Seufzend setzte ich mich auf seine Mitte und hielt ihm den Dolch an die Kehle.

„Barad ...", fing ich an, aber bevor ich enden konnte, hatte er mich gepackt und mich herumgerollt. Auf diese Weise kamen wir einem Lagerfeuer ziemlich nah und dort gewann Barad leider die Oberhand. Allerdings war ich noch immer im Besitz des Dolches. Barad erkannte das leider auch und tat sein möglichstes, um mir den Dolch zu entwinden. Als ihm das nicht gelang, packte er mein rechtes Handgelenk und drückte es von meinem Körper weg.

Als ich realisierte, was er vorhatte, war es leider schon zu spät. Das Feuer fraß sich durch meinen Handschuh und meine Haut. Ich schrie einmal kurz auf. Der Schmerz war so überwältigend und überraschend, dass ich den Dolch fallen ließ. In diesem Moment hörte ich das erste Mal das Sirren von Pfeilen, die durch die Luft flogen.

Barad packte den Dolch, den ich fallengelassen hatte und wollte ihn gerade in meine Brust rammen, als ihm etwas aufzufallen schien.

„Nein ... das ist mir zu einfach", murmelte er und rammte den Dolch stattdessen in meinen Oberschenkel. Er beobachtete noch grinsend wie ich mich vor Schmerzen krümmte und lief dann eiligst zu seinem Pferd. Ich setzte mich mühsam auf und hielt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht meine Hände auf das Bein, um die Blutung zu unterbinden.

„Tief durchatmen", murmelte ich zu mir selbst, als ich bemerkte wie ein Schatten auf mich viel. Böses ahnend blickte ich auf und genau in das wütende Gesicht von einem der Kapuzenträger. Sein Schwert hatte er hoch über seinen Kopf erhoben und war bereit es auf mich niedersausen zu lassen.

Ich blickte mich hastig um. An Flucht war in meinem Zustand nicht zu denken und an Kampf erst recht nicht.

„Geh deine Mutter in der Hölle besuchen, Kopfgeldjäger!"

„Meine Mutter ist nicht in der Hölle", entgegnete ich und versuchte dem herabsausenden Schwert zu entkommen.

Mein Gegner hielt plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne, sein Blick wurde starr und Blut floss langsam aus seinem Mundwinkel. Er röchelte noch einmal kurz und fiel dann wie ein nasser Sack auf den Boden. Aus seinem Rücke ragte ein Elbenpfeil mit weißer Feder. Sichtlich erleichtert, blickte ich in die Richtung aus der der Pfeil gekommen sein musste und erkannte das Prinzlein in einiger Entfernung stehend und einen Pfeil nach dem anderen abschießend.

„Puh ... das war knapp", murmelte ich und holte tief Luft. Ich blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und sammelte meine verbliebenen Kräfte, bevor ich mich vom Boden hochstemmte. Ich erleichterte den Toten noch um einen Dolch, der sich bei näherem Hinsehen als einer von meinen entpuppte, und humpelte oder eher gesagt, schleppte mich zu der Stelle wo Barads Männer den jungen Elben umbringen wollten. Auf dem Weg dorthin sammelte ich verdrossen meinen Turban wieder ein. Ich schlang mir die traurigen Überbleibsel meiner Haare mehrmals um die Hand und versteckte sie dann sorgfältig wieder unter dem Turban. Anschließend wickelte ich mir das Tuch wieder ums Gesicht und lief dann langsam zu dem kleinen Elben, der schluchzend in einer Ecke saß. Seine Knie hatte er so dicht wie möglich an seinen Körper gezogen und verbarg seinen Kopf in selbigen.

Mit einem Blick über die Schulter erkannte ich, dass von unseren Feinden alle bis auf ein paar verschwunden war und diese wurden gerade von meinen Gefährten überwältigt.

„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben", murmelte ich dem Elben zu, der mich plötzlich verängstigt ansah.

„Ich ... ich ..."

„Kannst du bitte aufstehen?", fragte ich den Elben geduldig. „Mit dem Bein ist es mir leider nicht möglich in die Hocke zu gehen ... ohne vor Schmerzen zu schreien."

Der Junge nickte kurz und bemühte sich dann auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Umdrehen", kommandierte ich und zu meiner Überraschung gehorchte er aufs Wort. Danach versuchte ich ziemlich umständlich mit meiner linken Hand seine Fesseln zu lösen – ohne ihm die Hand abzuschneiden. Es dauerte zwar etwas, aber schlussendlich schaffte ich es und drückte dem Jungen den Dolch in die Hand.

„Geh und befrei deine Freunde", sagte ich zu ihm, als er sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte. Er blickte mich kurz ungläubig an.

„Was ist? Glaubst du ich habe dich befreit, damit du hier jetzt Löcher in die Luft starren kannst?"

Bei diesen Worten drehte der Elb sich um und lief eiligst zu den anderen Gefangenen. Ich lehnte mich stöhnend gegen die Felswand und betrachtete mein Bein. Da mich allein der Anblick schmerzte, blickte ich schnell auf etwas anderes. So fiel mein Augenmerk auf den Menschen und den Zwerg, die die übriggebliebenen Kuttenträger fesselten. Es waren nicht viele ... nur drei Stück.

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Das war wirklich nicht mein Tag.

„Ionduath?"

„Mhm?", ich öffnete ein Auge und blickte genau in das Gesicht des Prinzen.

„Geht es euch gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Mir ging's nie besser!", antwortete ich lahm.

„Aha ...", erwiderte er, „ihr wisst, dass in eurem Bein ein Dolch steckt?"

Jetzt blickte ich ihn aus beiden Augen gespielt überrascht an.

„Ach was? Wirklich? Prinzlein, da wäre ich ohne euch gar nicht drauf gekommen! Ich dachte das müsste so!"

Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Ihr seid wirklich unmöglich!"

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen, „wo ist der Waldläufer?"

„Dort drüben", das Prinzlein zeigte mit dem Kopf zu den anderen Elben hin.

„Hmm?", ich bedeutete dem blonden Elben mir zu helfen und humpelte mit seiner Hilfe zu den anderen Elben. Mittlerweile waren fast alle Elben befreit, ebenso der Istari und die Hobbits. Letztere wurden gerade von Merry und Pippin stürmisch begrüßt.

Der Waldläufer kniete neben Elrond und strich dem alten Elben ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann stand er auf, ging auf die andere Seite und hockte sich dort hin, nur um wenige Augenblicke später wieder aufzustehen und auf die andere Seite zu laufen.

Ein paar Minuten sah ich mir dieses Schauspiel kopfschüttelnd an. Dann wurde es mir zu bunt.

„Aragorn ... ihr könnt so oft um ihn herumlaufen wie ihr wollt ... er wird nicht vor morgen früh aufwachen!"

Der Mensch sah mich mit Hundeaugen an. Ein Anblick, den ich eines Königs nicht für würdig erachtete, aber damit musste er ja leben, nicht ich.

„Er-wird-nicht-vor-morgen-früh-aufwachen!", wiederholte ich diesmal nachdrücklicher und stützte mich etwas mehr auf das blonde Prinzlein. Dies veranlasste meinen Helfer dazu mich etwas zur Seite zu ziehen und auf einen Stein zu drücken. Jetzt hatte ich auch die Zeit den Elben vor mir etwas genauer zu betrachten und mir fiel etwas Fürchterliches auf. In seinen Haaren waren lilafarbene und rote Flecken!

„Bei Eru", keuchte ich, „was ist denn mit euch passiert!"

„Die Hobbits haben an eurem Gepäck rumgespielt", knurrte das Prinzlein, „und jetzt lasst mich eure Wunden versorgen!"

„Ach ... die paar Kratzer", antwortete ich gelangweilt und zog mit einem Ruck den Dolch aus meinem Oberschenkel. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als der unweigerliche Schmerz durch meinen Körper fuhr. Das Prinzlein verzog erschreckt das Gesicht und drückte ein Tuch auf die stark blutende Wunde.

„Seid ihr verrückt?", fragte er. "Ihr könnt den Dolch doch nicht einfach so aus eurem Bein ziehen!"

„Seht ihr doch, dass ich das kann", antwortete ich und spielte mit dem Dolch in meiner Hand.

„Ihr ... ihr ... oh ... mir fehlen die Worte! Aragorn!"

Der Waldläufer riss sich von dem Anblick seines schlafenden Ziehvaters los und blickte in unsere Richtung. Er warf noch einen Blick auf den schlafenden Elben und kam dann zu uns gelaufen.

„Was ist?", fragte er beim Näherkommen.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte ich. Die Haare des Waldläufers hatten eindeutig einen leicht hellblauen Schimmer.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas Grünblatt_**

Kopfschüttelnd drückte ich ein Tuch auf die Verletzung des Kopfgeldjägers, um die Blutung zu stillen und ließ die vergangenen Minuten noch mal Revue passieren.

Aragorn und ich hatten das erleuchtete Lager von dem Wäldchen aus eine geraume Zeit beobachtet, aber selbst ich mit meinen scharfen Augen konnte nicht sehr viel erkennen, von dem, was dort vor sich ging. Den Hobbits wurde währenddessen langweilig und sie spielten an dem Gepäck des Kopfgeldjägers herum. Bevor wir wussten wie uns geschah, gab es einen gewaltigen Knall und wir wurden in eine bunte Rauchwolke gehüllt. Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, blickten uns die Hobbits schuldbewusst an. Aber angesichts ihres Aussehens konnten wir nicht lange ernst bleiben. Merrys Haare hatten ein sattes Rot angenommen, während die von Pippin in einem gesunden Grün erschienen.

Aber uns verging das Lachen schnell wieder, als wir bemerkten, dass auch wir nicht unbeschadet aus dem Unfall der Hobbits hervor gegangen waren. Aber uns blieb nicht viel Zeit um darüber wütend zu werden, denn kurz darauf ertönte der Schrei von Alagos.

Nur Sekunden später detonierte die erste Kugel in der Nähe des Lagers und Aragorn, Gimli und ich machten uns vorsichtig auf den Weg. Nebenbei hielt ich Ausschau nach dem Kopfgeldjäger. Ich entdeckte ihn in der Nähe eines Lagerfeuer sitzend und sich sein Bein haltend. Aber was viel schlimmer war, von der Seite näherte sich ihm einer der Kapuzenträger und Ionduath dachte nicht einmal an Gegenwehr, als sein Gegner das Schwert zum finalen Schlag hob.

Ohne zu zögern griff ich in meinen Köcher und schoss einen Pfeil ab. Der Feind sank tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Danach bemerkte ich noch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Kopfgeldjäger seine Umgebung nach dem Todesschützen absuchte und sich dann vom Boden hochstemmte. Ich konzentrierte mich jetzt wieder auf die verbliebenen Gegner, deren Zahl doch erheblich geschrumpft war. Viele hatten im Eifer des Gefechts Freund mit Feind verwechselt und sich gegenseitig umgebracht, andere waren zu nah an einen Sprengkörper geraten und einige hatten auch einen schönen, weißen Pfeil aus dem Körper ragen. Ab da hatte es nicht mehr lange gedauert bis Aragorn und Gimli die verbliebenen Feinde gefesselt hatten und ich machte mich auf dem Weg zum Lager.

Jetzt hockte ich vor Ionduath und verband sein Bein notdürftig. Aragorn hatte ihm eigentlich das Hosenbein aufschneiden wollen, um besseren Zugang zu der Verletzung zu haben, aber dagegen hatte der Kopfgeldjäger sich äußerst nachdrücklich gewehrt.

„Macht wegen dem kleinen Kratzer nicht gleich so einen Aufstand! Das verheilt schon wieder ... mit eurer Hilfe dauert es vielleicht eine Woche und ohne eure Hilfe sieben Tage! Das macht für mich keinen Unterschied", fauchte der Kopfgeldjäger in diesem Moment.

„Aber...", fing Aragorn an.

„Kein Aber!", knurrte Ionduath. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Mein Bein ist vollkommen in Ordnung!"

Aragorn schüttelte über soviel Sturheit nur seinen Kopf und gab sich seufzend geschlagen. Er wollte gerade wieder zu den Elben zurückkehren als Gimli zu uns stieß.

Bei dem fassungslosen Blick, den der Kopfgeldjäger auf den Zwergen warf, musste ich unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Gimli, mit seinem dunkelgrün eingefärbten Bart war wirklich eine äußerst kuriose Erscheinung.

„Was riecht hier eigentlich so verbrannt", fragte der Zwerg murmelnd.

Ich blickte Gimli an und roch es plötzlich auch. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, um die Quelle des Geruchs zu finden, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie Ionduath die rechte Hand unter seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

Alarmiert griff ich nach seinem rechten Arm und zwang mit leichter Gewalt seine Hand wieder unter dem Umhang hervor. Schockiert betrachtete ich seinen Handrücken. Das Material seines Handschuhs hatte sich stellenweise tief in sein Fleisch gebrannt. Das Fleisch war tiefrot verfärbt, es glänzte feucht und warf stellenweise große Blasen.

„DAS muss aber unbedingt verarztet werden", sagte Aragorn ohne einen Widerspruch zuzulassen.

„Dann tut doch, was ihr nicht lassen könnt!", grummelte der Kopfgeldjäger und stützte sein Kinn auf die gesunde Hand.

Das ließ Aragorn sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Er war gerade dabei die Stoffreste vorsichtig aus der Wunde zu entfernen, als ein Schatten auf uns fiel. Blinzelnd sah ich hoch und erkannte Mithrandir über uns stehen. Der weiße Istari blickte zornig auf Ionduath und dann auf Aragorn.

„Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was du da machst, Aragorn?"

Der Mensch sah verwirrt zu seinem langjährigen Freund auf.

„Eine Wunde verarzten?", erwiderte er unschuldig.

„Das sehe ich auch. Aber warum verarztest du den Kerl?"

„Weil er verletzt ist?"

Weder Gimli noch ich erkannten worauf Gandalf hinaus wollte.

„Oh ... der alte Zausel ist also noch immer sauer auf mich ...", sagte Ionduath bevor jemand anders etwas sagen konnte, „und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Seine schwarzen Augen blickten unschuldig zu dem Istari auf, wenn man ihn aber genauer beobachtete, konnte man deutlich das Blitzen in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ihr fragt mich tatsächlich, warum ich wütend bin? Nachdem was ihr Lord Elrond angetan habt?"

Aragorn hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe ihn lediglich verarztet ...", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger mit den Schultern zuckend.

„Davon rede ich nicht", donnerte Gandalf.

„Ach ... ihr meint das? Ich bitte euch, das wird er überleben!"

Gandalf schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst ihn gleich vernünftig fesseln! Wenn nicht, dann mach ich das!", knurrte Gandalf.

„Fesseln?", fragte Aragorn verwirrt und sah wieder zu dem Zauberer. „Wieso fesseln? Er ist einer meiner Gefährten."

„ER-IST-WAS?"

Als Gandalf derart anfing zu schreien, blickten auch die anderen Elben zu uns hinüber.

„Könntet ihr das bitte weiter diskutieren, wenn ich hier fertig bin?", fragte Aragorn genervt und drehte sich dann zu mir.  „Gimli, Legolas, wenn ihr mir einen Gefallen tun wollt, dann verhört die Gefangenen und Gandalf ... frag ein paar von den anderen Elben, ob sie die Leichen beiseite schaffen können."

Ich nickte und lief mit Gimli los. Gandalf zog sich murrend zu den Hobbits zurück.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, was der Kopfgeldjäger jetzt schon wieder angestellt hat!", überlegte ich laut.

„Nichts Gutes, so wie ich ihn kenne", antwortete Gimli und blickte immer wieder zu den Elben, um einen Blick auf die Lady Galadriel erhaschen zu können. Lächelnd setzte ich meinen Weg fort, bis ich bei den Gefangenen angekommen war.

Ausnahmslos alle lagen laut schnarchend auf dem Boden. Ich beugte mich hinunter und schüttelte einen der Gefangenen. Wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte, wachte er nicht auf. Bei den anderen erzielte ich das gleiche Ergebnis.

Seufzend lief ich zu Aragorn zurück, der gerade dabei war, die Hand des Kopfgeldjägers zu verbinden.

„Die müssen erst ihren Rausch ausschlafen ... eher bekommst du nichts aus ihnen heraus."

Aragorn nickte und blickte den Kopfgeldjäger an.

„Das habe ich mir schon beinahe gedacht ..."

„WAS?", Ionduath begegnete seinem Blick. „Ihr habt gesagt, ich soll sie irgendwie ausschalten. ... also habe ich ihnen ein Schlafmittel in den Wein gekippt!"

„Ein äußerst durchschlagendes, wie mir scheint!", antwortete ich und erntete ein Grinsen von ihm.

„Sicher, ich mache keine halben Sachen!"

„So ... das hätten wir", murmelte Aragorn und befestigte den Verband, damit dieser nicht verrutschte.

Ionduath besah sich stirnrunzelnd seine Hand.

„... danke ...", murmelte er und versuchte seine Finger zu bewegen.

„Ihr müsst die Hand ruhig halten ... sonst braucht es länger zum Verheilen!", sagte Aragorn noch, bevor er zu den Elben lief und sich neben Elrond setzte.

Der Kopfgeldjäger betrachtete nachdenklich seine Hand und erhob sich stöhnend.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?"

„Mich ein wenig umsehen ...", antwortete er knapp und verschwand humpelnd in der Dunkelheit.

Eine halbe Stunde später lauschte ich den Gesprächen der anderen Elben, die sich um die neu entfachten Feuer gruppiert hatten und beobachtete, wie ein provisorisches Zelt errichtet wurde. Wahrscheinlich war es als Nachtlager für Lady Galadriel gedacht. Ich stützte seufzend mein Kinn auf die Hand und überlegte.

Gimli half den Elben beim Aufbau des Zeltes und war dabei mehr hinderlich als nützlich, Aragorn wachte unermüdlich an der Seite Lord Elronds, Gandalf saß bei den Hobbits, welche sich eifrig unterhielten und nebenbei die Essensvorräte etwas dezimierten und die anderen Elben saßen entweder an den Feuern oder bewachten die Umgebung. Glücklicherweise hatten die Feinde, die meisten Waffen ihrer Opfer mitgenommen, zweifelsohne um sich selbst zu bereichern, und so waren die Elben wieder bewaffnet.

„Was ist Prinzlein? Langweilt ihr euch?", fragte mich eine dunkle Stimme hinter mir. Langsam drehte ich mich um und erkannte den Kopfgeldjäger.

„Langeweile ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort ...", erwiderte ich lahm, „ich komme mir nur etwas ... überflüssig vor."

Er lachte leise und ließ sich neben mir nieder. Mir entging nicht, dass seine Augen nicht einen Moment stillstanden sondern immer aufmerksam die Umgebung absuchten und er bei dem kleinsten ungewöhnlichen Geräusch zu seinem Schwert griff.

„Entwickelt ihr jetzt eine Paranoia?", fragte ich amüsiert und erntete ein grummeliges Knurren von ihm.

„Wenn es um Barad geht, habe ich die immer! Ich mag den Kerl nicht ... und trauen tu ich ihm erst recht nicht!"

Danach entstand eine kurze Pause.

„Ist der Waldläufer immer noch bei dem Elben?", fragte Ionduath und ich nickte. Der Kopfgeldjäger verdrehte genervt die Augen im Kopf und warf sich auf den Rücken. Er legte einen Arm hinter seinen Kopf und blickte in den Himmel.

„Übrigens, Danke für die Rettung!", murmelte er nebenbei.

„Nicht der Rede wert!", antwortete ich.

Wenig später beobachtete auch ich die Sterne, in dem unnatürlich dunklen Nachthimmel. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf einen kleinen, flackernden Stern, der an den Rändern leicht grünlich zu sein schien. Mit einem in mich gerichteten Lächeln erinnerte ich mich an die Geschichten, die mein Vater mir früher immer zu diesem Stern erzählt hatte.

„Was ist so lustig, Prinzlein?"

Ich blickte den Kopfgeldjäger von der Seite her an.

„Das würdet ihr nicht verstehen!"

„Lasst es drauf ankommen ... erhellt den Geist eines armen, alten Mannes!"

„Also gut", sagte ich seufzend und legte mich ebenfalls ins Gras, „seht ihr den kleinen Stern dort? Mit den grünen Rändern?"

„Jep!"

„Das ist das Auge des Dämonenfürsten!"

„Pardon?", war die verwunderte Reaktion des Kopfgeldjägers.

„Früher ... als ich kleiner war, erzählte mir mein Vater diese Geschichte immer, damit ich ins Bett ging. Er sagte, durch diesen Stern würde der Fürst des Totentals des Nachts Mittelerde nach kleinen Elben absuchen, die nicht in ihrem Bett lagen. Hatte er dann einen gefunden ... ritt er auf einem schwarzen Pferd, ganz in schwarz gekleidet aus dem Totental heraus, um das ungehorsame Kind zu fangen ..."

Der Kopfgeldjäger starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Stern an und seufzte dann einmal fragend.

„Wieso nennt ihr diesen Fürst ... Dämonenfürst? Er ist doch sicherlich kein echter Dämon?"

„Nein ... mein Vater sagte immer, dass der Fürst früher einmal ein Elb gewesen war ... aber er wendete sich von Mittelerde ab ... er solle geheimnisvolle Kräfte gehabt haben, mit denen er über die Dämonen gebot! Deswegen Dämonenfürst!", erklärte ich.

„Aha ...", antwortete er trocken, „und?"

„Was und?"

„Ob es gewirkt hat? Wart ihr ein braver Junge und seid ins Bett gegangen?"

„Anfangs schon ...", seufzte ich, „später nicht mehr!"

„Ihr wurdet zweifellos älter!", bemerkte der Kopfgeldjäger.

„Das auch ... aber irgendwann hatte mir mein Vater so eine schreckliche Geschichte erzählt, dass ich überhaupt nicht einschlafen konnte, ich war die ganze Nacht vollkommen verstört ... und dann hat meine Mutter ihm verboten mir weiter solche Geschichten zu erzählen!"

„Kluge Frau", lachte der Kopfgeldjäger und schloss die Augen.

„Äh ... Ionduath? Wie lange wird die Farbe in meinen Haaren bleiben?"

„Warum", fragte er mich schmunzelnd, „ich finde, ihr seht reizend aus!"

„Ha, Ha, Ha!", antwortete ich trocken und blickte ihn auffordernd an.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung! Es könnte ein paar Tage dauern, vielleicht auch Wochen ... oder wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, muss die Farbe aus den Haaren herauswachsen."

Das waren ja tolle Aussichten.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich ein seltsames Kribbeln in meinem Rücken und ich drehte mich um, damit ich erkennen konnte, was mich beobachtete.

Zu meinem großen Erstaunen, erblickte ich nur wenige Meter hinter mir einen Elben, der mir vage bekannt vorkam. Nach einiger Überlegung erkannte ich ihn. Es war Erestor ... einer der Berater Elronds ... und er blickte den Kopfgeldjäger an, als würde er ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgen wollen.

**_Zur gleichen Zeit in Gondor aus der Sicht von Eowyn_**

Schweißgebadet wachte ich aus meinen Träumen auf. Ich saß aufrecht in meinem Bett und strich mir keuchend einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Eowyn? Was ist geschehen?"

Mein Mann war ebenfalls aufgewacht und sah mich jetzt alarmiert an. Aber ich konnte nicht anders als gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand zu starren.

Seit Aragorn und seine Freunde aufgebrochen waren, hatte ich tagtäglich überlegt, woher ich den Kopfgeldjäger kannte. Und jetzt war es mir endlich eingefallen!

So deutlich, als wäre es gestern gewesen, sah ich ihn vor mir. Er war plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts erschienen ... und hatte seinen Gegner regelrecht abgeschlachtet. Seine Augen brannten vor Zorn, Hass und anderen Emotionen, die ich nicht deuten konnte. Und dann ... dann hatte er mich gesehen und kam auf mich zu.

Abwesend strich ich über eine Narbe an meinem Arm.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

****

Müde rieb ich mir meine Augen. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht neben meinem Ziehvater gewacht und ihn aufmerksam beobachtet. Der Gedanke ihn vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen, hatte mir einen größeren Schrecken bereitet als ich angenommen hätte. Ich wusste natürlich, dass mein Vater nach Valinor aufbrechen wollte. Aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so plötzlich sein würde ... und ohne Abschied.

Mittlerweile dämmerte bereits der Morgen und Elrond hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt. Vielleicht hatte der Kopfgeldjäger doch einen Fehler gemacht? Vielleicht vertrug Elrond das Schlafmittel nicht? Vielleicht ... vielleicht würde ... würde er nie wieder aufwachen!

Durch diesen Gedanken verflog sämtliche Müdigkeit aus meinen Gliedern und ich sprang alarmiert auf. Wo war der Kopfgeldjäger?

Ich blickte mich suchend im Lager um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Dafür sah ich Legolas, der neben einem erloschenen Feuer lag und ebenfalls gerade aufzuwachen schien. Mit großen Schritten lief ich zu ihm hinüber.

„Legolas? Weißt du, wo der Kopfgeldjäger geblieben ist?"

Der Elb richtete sich langsam auf und sah neben sich.

„Guten Morgen, Aragorn! Nein, ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Ich weiß nur, dass er neben mir lag, als ich eingeschlafen bin."

„Danke ...", ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ ich Legolas allein und lief zu Elrond zurück. Auf halbem Wege kam mir ein besorgt aussehender Erestor entgegen.

„Ah, Estel, hast du Lady Galadriel gesehen? Sie ist verschwunden!"

Ich blickte den Berater meines Vaters verwirrt an.

„Nein, ich habe sie nicht gesehen ... aber der Kopfgeldjäger ist auch verschwunden!", überlegte ich laut.

„DER KOPFGELDJÄGER!?", fauchte Erestor. „Ich wusste doch, dass der irgendetwas im Schilde führt!"

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Gandalf zu uns gesellt und offensichtlich die letzten Sätze mitbekommen. Jedenfalls schien auch sein Gesicht vor Zorn Funken zu sprühen.

„Ich habe doch gleich gesagt, dass man dem nicht trauen kann", donnerte Gandalf, „das hast du jetzt von deiner Vertrauensseligkeit ..."

„Wer ist zu vertrauensselig?", fragte eine verschlafene, tiefe Stimme neben mir und ich sah Gimli auf eine Antwort warten.

„Aragorn", antwortete Gandalf an meiner Stelle, „dieser verfluchte Tagelump, den er hier angeschleppt hat, hat Lady Galadriel entführt!"

Gimli hob eine Augenbraue so weit, dass sie beinahe in seinem Haaransatz verschwand.

„Aha ... ich nehme an mit dem Tagelump meinst du Ionduath ... nun, vielleicht sehe ich das etwas anders ... aber für mich sieht das nicht so aus, als hätte er die hohe Frau entführt ...", Gimli zeigte vor sich. Und tatsächlich in einiger Entfernung stand Lady Galadriel und ließ sich soeben auf einen Stein sinken. Ihr gegenüber hockte eine schwarze Gestalt, die sich gerade über einen leblosen Körper beugte und diesen untersuchte – ganz eindeutig der Kopfgeldjäger. Aber das Merkwürdigste an dem ganzen Bild war, dass Ionduath und Galadriel sich offensichtlich äußerst angeregt unterhielten.

Ich blickte kurz zur Seite und sah wie Gandalf und Erestor der Mund offen stand.

„Soviel also zu euerer Entführungstheorie", bemerkte ich trocken und ging auf das seltsame Paar zu. Ich hatte nämlich gerade erkannt, dass der leblose Körper sich bewegt hatte.

Ionduath und Galadriel unterhielten sich angeregt, dass sie mein Näherkommen lange Zeit nicht einmal bemerkten. Ungewollt wurde ich auf diese Weise Zeuge ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Habt ihr einen näheren Verdacht", fragte Galadriel soeben leise.

„Einen Verdacht schon ... allerdings sind mir noch zu viele Dinge unklar ... ich hatte vor ..."

Ich erfuhr nicht mehr von den Plänen des Kopfgeldjägers, da mich dieser plötzlich bemerkte.

„Verzeihung", ich verbeugte mich leicht vor der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes, „ich wollte gewiss nicht lauschen ... aber ihr bemerktet mich nicht!"

„Nicht so schlimm", winkte der Kopfgeldjäger ab, „aber ihr kommt gerade richtig ... er wird gleich aufwachen!"

Nach dieser Nachricht, ließ ich mich aufgeregt neben meinem Vater auf die Knie fallen und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Eine Gesichtshälfte hatte sich bläulich verfärbt und ging stellenweise schon ins lilafarbene. Das Menschenblut, das in seinen Adern floss, würde wahrscheinlich dafür sorgen, dass die Blutergüsse und auch anderen Verletzungen langsamer verheilten als bei richtigen Elben.

Wenige Augenblicke nachdem ich mich neben ihn gekniet hatte, begannen seine Lider zu flattern und er erwachte langsam aus seinem Schlaf.

Stöhnend griff er sich an die Stirn und blickte sich dann langsam um. Zu aller erst blieb sein Blick an mir haften.

„Estel?", fragte er verwirrt. „Wie kommst du hier her?"

„Wir sind euren Spuren gefolgt", antwortete ich leise.

„Ihr?", fragte er leise.

„Ja, Gimli, Legolas, die Hobbits, Ionduath und ich."

Elrond schien diese Information langsam zu verarbeiten und richtete sich dann schleppend auf. Jede Hilfe, die ihm von mir oder Erestor, der gerade hinzugekommen war, angeboten wurde, lehnte er stur ab.

„Ich fühle mich, als wäre ein Drache auf meinen Kopf getreten", murmelte er, als er es schließlich in eine sitzende Position geschafft hatte.

„Oh, das ist ganz normal", machte der Kopfgeldjäger sich bemerkbar, „ihr solltet etwas trinken und euch dann wieder hinlegen ... das müsste helfen!"

Ganz langsam, beinahe in Zeitlupe, drehte mein Vater seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

„Ihr!", schrie Elrond.

„Ich!", antwortete Ionduath und blickte ihn amüsiert an.

„Ja, ihr ... was macht ihr hier?"

„Nun, ich bin Ionduath ... und somit einer der Begleiter eures Sohnes ... und wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich mir jetzt gerne euren Kopf ansehen."

Bevor mein Vater etwas erwidern konnte, kniete der Kopfgeldjäger schon neben ihm und entfernte vorsichtig den Verband.

„Hm, das sieht gut aus", murmelte er, „eure Heilkräfte haben gute Arbeit geleistet."

Ich besah mir ebenfalls kurz die Wunde und blickte mich dann um. Mir fiel auf, dass Erestor direkt hinter dem Kopfgeldjäger stand und eine Hand auf seinem Schwert lag. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte den Berater meines Vaters skeptisch an.

Was war hier in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen?

Mir blieb keine Zeit, darüber weiter nachzudenken, da der Kopfgeldjäger mich bat, ihm etwas aus seinem Gepäck zu holen. Wortlos reichte ich ihm den Beutel.

Der Kopfgeldjäger entledigte sich seiner Handschuhe und nahm einen Stoffrest aus dem Beutel und eine Flasche mit einer sehr scharf riechenden Flüssigkeit.

Während Ionduath den Lappen mit der Flüssigkeit tränkte, beobachtete ich meinen Vater, der äußerst interessiert die Hand seines Helfers betrachtete.

„Netter Ring ... Ionduath", sagte Elrond plötzlich und legte eine merkwürdige Betonung auf den Namen.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Hat mir ein Freund geschenkt ...", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger mit dem gleichen merkwürdigen Unterton und drückte den feuchten Lappen auf Elronds Schläfe. Dieser verzog kurz das Gesicht und blickte dann zu mir.

„Mich würde brennend interessieren warum du nicht in Gondor bei Arwen bist, mein Junge!"

Mit knappen Worten unterrichtete ich ihn von den Entführungen und wie wir auf ihre Spur gekommen waren.

„Dann liegt Mithlond also wirklich in Schutt und Asche?", fragte jemand hinter mir und ich drehte mich um. Hinter mir stand ein älterer Elb und das Besondere an ihm war, dass er einen Bart hatte. Das musste Círdan sein.

Ich nickte traurig.

„Leider ja!"

„Das sind traurige Nachrichten ...", antwortete der Elb leise, „es wird lange dauern, bis von dort wieder Schiffe nach Valinor fahren können."

„Nun", antwortete Elrond, „ich denke, dann wird es das Beste sein, wenn wir zuerst alle wieder nach Bruchtal wandern."

Ionduath, der noch immer neben ihm hockte, sprang plötzlich auf.

„Uups, da habe ich doch glatt was vergessen", murmelte er und drückte dem verdutzten Erestor den Lappen in die Hand, „seid mal so gut, und macht hier weiter. Aragorn, ich muss euch mal kurz sprechen ... dauert nicht lange!"

Bevor ich antworten konnte, hatte er mich am Arm gepackt und zog mich von den Elben fort. Als wir weit genug entfernt waren, dass nicht mal die Elben uns mehr hören konnten, blieb er stehen.

„Dann komme ich mal gleich zur Sache. Ich halte es für eine verdammt schlechte Idee, dass die Elben sich jetzt auf den Weg nach Bruchtal machen!"

„Und warum?", fragte ich verwundert.

Mein Gegenüber seufzte und erzählte mir dann von den Informationen, die er am Abend zuvor erhalten hatte. Er hatte Recht ... unter diesen Umständen war mein Vater dort wirklich fehl am Platze

„Das sind wirklich schlechte Nachrichten ...", murmelte ich, als er geendet hatte und ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in meiner Magengrube breit, „aber ihr habt selber gesagt, dass der Mann sturzbetrunken war ... er kann sich geirrt haben ... außerdem ist Imladris von einem Schutz umgeben."

„Soo", er hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue an, „und wer war für diesen Schutz verantwortlich?"

Beinahe synchron blickten wir beide zu Elrond.

„Das ist ein Argument", flüsterte ich, und überlegte fieberhaft. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen konnten die Elben auf keinen Fall nach Bruchtal gehen. Und jetzt lautete die Frage: wie hielt ich meinen Vater davon ab, genau das zu tun?

„Und was machen wir jetzt", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger nachdem ich eine geraume Zeit nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten zuerst die Gefangenen verhören ... und dann lasse ich mir irgendwas einfallen, damit mein Vater nicht nach Bruchtal zurückkehrt. Am Besten wäre, wenn er Lady Galadriel nach Lorien begleitet. Sie könnten die dort ansässigen Elben warnen ... und wir könnten behaupten Bruchtal und Düsterwald warnen zu wollen."

„Hmm, theoretisch ganz gut ... aber praktisch unmöglich", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger, „ich denke, euer Vater wird persönlich nach Bruchtal reiten wollen! Das ist immerhin seine Heimat."

„Das weiß ich auch! Aber mir fällt momentan nichts Besseres ein ... vielleicht sollten wir Lady Galadriel einweihen ... sie könnte meinen Vater festhalten."

„Sie weiß es schon!", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger und blickte zum Himmel.

„Bitte?"

„Nun ... sie hat eine äußerst charmante Art, dass zu bekommen, was sie will!"

„Dann wäre das Problem ja gelöst! Lady Galadriel besteht darauf meinen Vater mit nach Lorien zu nehmen und wir machen uns noch Heute auf den Weg nach Bruchtal ... nachdem wir die Gefangenen verhört haben ... hoffentlich geht das gut", seufzte ich.

Ionduath antwortete nicht, sondern blickte bezeichnend in den Himmel.

Hoffentlich ... hoffentlich, hatte der Mann sich geirrt ... vielleicht hatten die Elben in Bruchtal die Eindringlinge ja auch zurück schlagen können ... vielleicht machten wir uns ganz umsonst Sorgen. Vielleicht!

Gemeinsam liefen wir dann langsam zu den Gefangenen und begegneten auf dem Weg dorthin Legolas und Gimli. Der Zwerg saß auf dem Boden und verzehrte sein Frühstück, während Legolas mit Falten auf der Stirn in den Himmel blickte.

„Prinzlein? Sucht ihr was?"

„Bemerkt ihr das nicht auch?", fragte Legolas leise.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Es ist viel zu dunkel ... das ist mir schon vor ein paar Tagen aufgefallen ... es scheint von Tag zu Tag dunkler zu werden!"

Jetzt blickten auch wir in den Himmel und es sah wirklich so aus, als wäre ein dunkler Schleier über den Himmel gelegt worden, der sich immer weiter verfinsterte.

„In der Tat, äußerst merkwürdig ... aber im Moment haben wir andere Probleme", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger schließlich und ich erinnerte mich wieder an meine Pläne.

Ich erzählte Legolas und Gimli mit knappen Worten, was Ionduath uns soeben geschildert hatte und zusammen machten wir uns dann auf den Weg zu den Gefangenen.

Mittlerweile waren alle aufgewacht und ich begann mit der Befragung.

„Was hattet ihr mit den Elben vor? Wo solltet ihr sie hinbringen!"

„Das geht dich `nen feuchten Dreck an!", spuckte mir einer von ihnen entgegen.

Das war nicht die Antwort, die ich mir erhofft hatte, aber ich hatte auch eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet.

„Hört mal, wenn ihr uns sagt was ihr vorhattet und für wen ihr arbeitet ... dann lassen wir euch laufen. Wenn nicht, dann übergeben wir euch den Elben! Die haben nämlich bestimmt noch einiges mit euch zu klären", flüsterte ich einem ins Ohr, „und ich kann euch sagen ... die können ganz schön fies werden!"

Die erwartete Reaktion blieb nicht aus. Einer starrte ängstlich zu Legolas hin, der zufälligerweise mit einem Dolch in der Hand spielte und die anderen sahen zu den Elben, die jetzt nicht gerade freundlich zu uns hinüber blickten. Danach blickten sich die drei gegenseitig an, bevor einer von ihnen stotternd anfing zu sprechen.

„I-ihr würdet uns ... tat-tatsächlich laufen lassen", fragte einer, woraufhin ich nickte.

„Gut ... dann ... wir werden euch alles erzählen, was wir wissen ... aber haltet uns die Elben vom Leib!"

„Versprochen!", erwiderte ich und blickte die drei Männer auffordernd an.

„Also ... wir arbeiten für ... Pa... urghhh ... aahhhh!"

Entsetzt mussten wir mit ansehen, wie sich die drei Männer plötzlich vor Schmerz krümmten und von innen heraus zu leuchten begannen. Feine Risse zeigten sich auf ihrer Haut, die Augen quollen hervor und Dampf kam aus ihren Ohren, Nasen und Mündern. Wenige Augenblicke später schossen Lichtblitze aus ihren Körpern und es ertönte ein letzter infernalischer Schrei, bevor die ganze Umgebung in gleißendes Licht getaucht wurde und wir gezwungenermaßen unsere Augen bedecken mussten.

Als wir unsere Augen wieder öffnen konnten, waren die drei Männer vor uns nur noch zur Unkenntlichkeit verkohlte Leichen. Mit Grauen blickten wir auf die zerstörten Körper vor uns.

„Was war das?", Gimli brach durch die Frage die Stille und brachte Ionduath damit dazu, sich vor die Leichen zu knien und sie genauestens zu untersuchen. Als er einen von den Toten antippte, zerfiel der Körper augenblicklich zu Staub. Nicht das kleinste Stückchen blieb übrig.

„Es war irgendeine Art von Zauber ... sie sind von innen heraus verbrannt ... kein sehr angenehmer Tod ...", murmelte der Kopfgeldjäger und zerrieb einen Krümel Asche zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Nun ... also von denen bekommen wir keine Antworten mehr ...", grummelte Gimli, „und was machen wir jetzt?"

Ich blickte einmal kurz um mich und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: „Wir werden noch heute nach Bruchtal aufbrechen! So schnell wie möglich!"

„Wie ihr wollt ... aber dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr zuerst ein kleines Pläuschchen mit der netten Elbenfrau dort hinten haltet ... nur mal so ... als Vorschlag", sagte der Kopfgeldjäger ohne seinen Blick von den verkohlten Leichen zu nehmen.

Ich nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, das werde ich jetzt gleich machen ... Legolas, Gimli ... wenn ihr alles für einen baldigen Aufbruch bereitmachen könntet?"

„Betrachte es als erledigt ...", antwortete der blonde Elb.

„Danke", erwiderte ich und begab mich langsam zu der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes, um mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, wie ich meinem Vater am Besten von Bruchtal fernhalten konnte.

**_Zehn Minuten später_**

„Elessar", antwortete die Herrin des Waldes mit ihrer sanften, leisen und doch eindringlichen Stimme, „ich verstehe, dass du und deine Gefährten sich sofort auf den Weg nach Bruchtal machen möchten ... aber warum wollt ihr, dass ich Elrond von dort forthalte? Es sind seine Söhne und Freunde, die in Gefahr sind ... du darfst das nicht vor ihm verheimlichen!"

„Das ist mir bewusst ... aber er würde sich in große Gefahr begeben, ginge er mit uns ... nach allem was wir wissen, sind diese Männer aus irgendeinem Grund hinter den Elben her ... und wenn er uns begleitet ...", ich ließ die Gedanken, die in meinem Kopf herumwirbelten unausgesprochen, aber Lady Galadriel verstand mich trotzdem und lächelte mich sanft und wissend an.

„Du befürchtest, er könnte ein weiteres Mal gefangen werden ...", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, „doch darf ich dich daran erinnern, das auch andere Mitglieder deiner Gruppe in Gefahr sind."

„Mir ist bewusst, das Legolas ebenfalls in Gefahr ist, aber er kann sich verteidigen ... er kann kämpfen!"

Sie lachte leise und drehte mir ihren Rücken zu.

„Und Elrond nicht? Er kämpfte an der Seite Gil-Galads während des letzten Bündnisses ... und er hat überlebt", sie drehte sich wieder um und betrachtete mich eingehend, „ich denke, dass er das nicht alleine seinem Glücksstern zu verdanken hat!"

Ich wand mich unbehaglich.

„Schon ... aber ich bezweifele, dass er seitdem jemals wieder ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten hat ... ich habe ihn jedenfalls noch nie kämpfen gesehen!"

Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich an einige Unterhaltungen, die ich mit Elladan und Elrohir gehabt hatte. Wir hatten uns gefragt, ob Elrond wirklich mit einem Schwert umgehen konnte. Denn selbst seine Söhne hatten ihn nie mit einer solchen Waffe gesehen. Alles was sie über Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen wussten, hatten sie von Glorfindel gelernt ... und bei mir verhielt es sich genauso. Alles was ich über das Kämpfen wusste, hatte ich ebenfalls von Glorfindel gelernt. Elrond hatte mich immer nur in der Kunst des Heilens unterrichtet.

Ein melodisches Lachen holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Woran denkst du, Elessar?", fragte mich ihre sanfte Stimme.

„Wisst ihr das nicht schon längst?", erwiderte ich.

„Natürlich weiß ich es schon ...", eine längere Pause entstand, in der Galadriel angestrengt zu überlegen schien.

„Elessar ... ich werde auf deinen Wunsch hin, den Mann meiner Tochter und Vater meiner Enkelkinder von Bruchtal fernhalten ... aber bedenke, dass, wenn er es herausfindet ... er alles andere als erfreut sein wird."

„Damit muss ich rechnen ... aber das andere Risiko ist mir zu groß! Mir ist lieber, ich weiß ihn in Lorien in Sicherheit!"

„Es ist deine Entscheidung ...", erwiderte sie leise und durchdrang mich mit ihrem Blick, „und deine Motive sind durchaus edeler Natur ... auch wenn Elrond dies wohl erst etwas später erkennen wird ..."

„Bis zu dieser Erkenntnis werde ich allerdings unter seinem Zorn zu leiden haben", erwiderte ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Oh, sei unbesorgt, ich denke sein Zorn wird sich diesmal auf jemand anderen entladen ...", antwortete sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln und machte Anstalten zu ihrem Volk zurückzukehren.

„Elessar, ich wünsche dir alles Gute für deine Reise und hoffe, dass sich meine düsteren Vorahnungen nicht bestätigen werden, aber einen Rat will ich dir noch geben ...", flüsterte sie, „unterschätze niemanden ... weder Feind ... noch Freund!"

Das Erstaunen musste wohl sehr deutlich auf meinem Gesicht zu erkennen sein, denn wieder lachte sie, diesmal etwas offener als die Male zuvor.

„Keine Sorge ... du wirst die Bedeutung meiner Worte sehr bald verstehen ...", sie machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen und machte dann einen abrupten Themenwechsel, „nun ... ein Gutes hat dies alles ja, mein lieber Gatte, wird äußerst erfreut sein, mich so schnell wieder zu sehen, auch wenn die Umstände alles andere als erfreulich sind! Aber jetzt will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten ... wie ich sehe, sind deine Gefährten schon zum Aufbruch bereit."

Ich blickte zu meinen Gefährten, die alle neben ihren Reittieren standen und nur noch auf mich zu warten schienen.

„Ihr habt Recht, ich danke euch für eure Hilfe ... und für euren Rat. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass sich unsere Wege bald wieder unter erfreulicheren Bedingungen kreuzen werden!"

„So hoffe ich auch ...", erwiderte sie leise und blickte nachdenklich in den Himmel. Ich beobachtete sie noch eine Weile und blieb regungslos stehen. Irgendetwas hielt mich in ihrer Nähe fest.

„Mir scheint du hast noch eine Frage ... du möchtest wissen über was ich mit einem deiner Begleiter gesprochen habe ... diesem Kopfgeldjäger!"

„Ich ... ähm ... ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte ich verlegen und rief damit ein Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht hervor.

„Deine Gedanken sind für mich ein offenes Buch ... und so gern ich dir deine Frage beantworten möchte, ich werde es nicht tun du wirst es von alleine erfahren ... aber dein Begleiter kann ein äußerst amüsanter Gesprächspartner sein ... und jetzt geh endlich. Deine Gefährten warten auf dich!"

Durch den plötzlichen Ernst in ihrer Stimme wachgerüttelt, verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und lief zu meinen Gefährten. Gimli war bereits im Sattel, Legolas und Ionduath standen neben ihren Pferden. Mein Pferd stand in der Nähe von Legolas.

Als ich schon beinahe bei ihnen angekommen war, fiel mir etwas sehr Wichtiges ein. Ich machte auf der Stelle kehrt und lief zu Elrond, der mich bereits mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwartete.

„Ich dachte schon beinahe, du hättest mich vergessen", sagte er in seinem üblichen würdevollen Ton und mit dem ernsten Gesicht, das mich als Kind immer hatte erschauern lassen.

„Ich hätte dich niemals vergessen, ada!", antwortete ich leise und leicht verlegen, weil genau das beinahe passiert wäre. „Es ist nur, dass wir es sehr eilig haben."

„Keine Sorge, ich verstehe dich schon ... passt auf euch auf", flüsterte er mir leise ins Ohr und drückte dann meine Schulter.

„Das werden wir", antwortete ich ebenso leise und lief dann zu den Hobbits, um mich ebenfalls von ihnen zu verabschieden. Wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte, waren alle vier leicht enttäuscht, dass wir sie nicht mitnehmen würden. Aber ich hatte ihnen gleich nach ihrer Befreiung gesagt, dass das unmöglich wäre und hoffte jetzt tief in meinem Innern, dass sie sich daran halten würden.

Nachdem ich mich von den Hobbits verabschiedet hatte, blickte ich mich suchend nach Gandalf um. Der alte Zauberer würde es mir sicherlich übel nehmen, wenn ich ihn vergessen würde. Sehr zu meinem Erstaunen entdeckte ich ihn neben Legolas und Gimli  ... mit Schattenfell ... und aufbruchbereit.

Verwundert lief ich zu ihnen hin um zu erfahren, was Gandalf vorhatte.

„Gandalf ... ich wollte mich gerade von dir verabschieden, aber wie ich sehe, scheinst du diesen Ort ebenfalls verlassen zu wollen!"

„Wie recht du hast, ich werde diesen Ort tatsächlich verlassen ... mit euch!"

„Bitte?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Nun", seine Augen blitzten schelmisch, „ich denke, ihr könnt den Rat eines weisen, alten Mannes durchaus gebrauchen ... und außerdem", seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern, „passt es mir nicht, dass du mit diesem ... diesem ... Verbrecher vollkommen schutzlos durch Mittelerde reitest! Ich werde während dieser Reise ein Auge auf ihn haben ... ich traue dem Kerl nicht ... er verheimlicht irgendwas!"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte ich über Gandalfs Schulter zu dem Kopfgeldjäger hin, der sich scheinbar äußerst interessiert mit seinem Pferd und dem Falken beschäftigte.

„Wenn du meinst", antwortete ich lahm. Ich konnte es absolut nicht gebrauchen, wenn sich die Mitglieder meiner Gemeinschaft gegenseitig bespitzelten ... aber ich würde den alten Istari wohl kaum von seinem Vorhaben abbringen können, also sparte ich mir einen Kommentar und gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Wir waren noch keine zwanzig Meter weit gekommen, als uns plötzlich jemand anrief.

„Halt, wartet bitte!"

Erstaunt warf ich einen Blick über meine Schulter und sah einen jungen Elben, der uns nachrannte. Zu meiner grenzenlosen Verwunderung blieb er keuchend direkt vor Ionduath stehen.

„Ich ... ich ... wollte mich noch bei euch bedanken ..."

„Nicht der Rede wert ...", murmelte der Kopfgeldjäger verlegen und wollte weiterreiten, wurde aber noch einmal von dem Jungen aufgehalten.

„Doch ... ihr habt mir mein Leben gerettet ... vielen Dank!", ich beobachtete Ionduath, dem die ganze Szene zunehmend unangenehm wurde, mit schlecht verborgener Belustigung.

„Habe ich gerne getan", nuschelte Ionduath und trieb sein Pferd wieder an, nur um ein weiteres Mal von dem Jungen aufgehalten zu werden.

„Ich habe euren Dolch noch", der Junge hob die Waffe ehrfürchtig hoch und wollte sie dem schwarzen Reiter wiedergeben.

„Dir gefällt der Dolch", fragte mein Begleiter leise, woraufhin der Junge andächtig nickte, "dann behalt ihn!"

„Oh ... nein, das kann ich nicht!"

„Du wirst ihn aber behalten müssen, mein Junge", knurrte der Kopfgeldjäger leise, „denn wenn du ihn mir zurückgibst, dann wird dein Vater doch eine Beerdigung für dich ausrichten müssen!"

Gandalf griff bei dieser Bemerkung sofort nach seinem Stab, den Gimli ihm zurückgegeben hatte, und richtete ihn drohend auf den Kopfgeldjäger. Aber ich bemerkte an den Augen von Ionduath, dass er nur Spaß machte ... der Elb schien es Gott sei Dank auch zu merken, denn er lief, nachdem er noch ein paar Mal seinen Dank gestammelt hatte, strahlend zu seinem Vater zurück und wir konnten unseren Weg endlich fortsetzen.

„Mir wird zwar viel nachgesagt", knurrte Ionduath plötzlich zu Gandalf, „aber ich bringe keine Kinder um, merkt euch das ... und versucht das nächste Mal nachzudenken, bevor ihr mich rösten wollt! Es könnte sonst sein, dass euch meine Dienste an anderer Stelle sehr fehlen werden!"

„Dieses Kind, wie ihr es nennt, ist älter als ihr ... und ich traue niemandem, der sich selbst Ionduath nennt und niemandem sein Gesicht zeigt!", knurrte Gandalf ebenso gefährlich zurück.

„Wenn ihr meint", erwiderte der Kopfgeldjäger nur, wobei es mir nicht ersichtlich war, ob sich dies nun auf den Kommentar mit seinem Alter oder seinem Gesicht bezog, und ließ sein Pferd in einen weitausholenden Galopp fallen, so dass er bereits nach wenigen Minuten weit vor uns ritt.

~*~*~*~*~

**Vorschau:**

Vor uns eröffnete sich das Tal von Imladris. Auf den ersten Blick sah alles aus wie immer. Aber auf den zweiten Blick konnte man erkennen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die Vögel schienen nicht mehr so laut zu singen und wir waren auch noch keinem Wachposten begegnet. Dies war äußerst befremdlich, da die Elben von Bruchtal sehr großen Wert auf ihre Sicherheit legten.

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Atropos


	11. Angriff

Kapitel 11: Angriff auf den König

AvA: Hallihallo! Da bin ich wieder! Dieses Kapitel ist zwar nicht  ganz so lang wie das vorherige ... aber dafür finde ich es äußerst ... knuddelig! *schnurrrrrrrr* Warum? Tja, lest es!

@Lady-of-Gondor: Zweimal ließ ich euch im Dunklen wandern? Tja, wie hätt' ich dass denn sonst machen sollen? *g* Soll der Kopfgeldjäger sich etwa selber beschreiben? Außerdem, wo bliebe denn da die Spannung? Aber keine Sorge ... ihr werdet euch nicht mehr lange über die Vermummung aufregen müssen. 

@Seelenspiel: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt! Ein bisserl müsst ihr noch warten ... dann gibt es was stichhaltiges zum Kgj.

@LocaInferna: *rotwerd* Du machst mich ja ganz verlegen! *gggg* Und Professor Snape ... der ertrinkt jetzt glaube ich, seit einem halben Jahr. Muss ihn glaube ich, erst mal von dem ganzen Seegras befreien, bevor der wieder mitspielen kann. Legolas vergewaltigen? Ich dachte, dass hätte ich schon ... aber ich kann gerne noch mal näher ins Detail gehen! Der Kopfgeldjäger macht da bestimmt gerne mit. *weicht schwarzem Wurfstern aus* WAS? Erzähl mir bloß noch, du hast deine weiche Seite gefunden! *weicht jetzt vielen schwarzen Wurfsternen aus* Okay, ich hab's verstanden. Dann nehm' halt Barad, für die Vergewaltigungsnummer. Und damit auch ja alle auf ihre Kosten kommen, darf Ithildae den Prinzen festhalten. *gggggg* Was mir gerade einfällt, du hast sogar schon ein Bild von ihm ohne Vermummung gesehen.

@Samira Nin: Deine Hoffnung das **er** doch eine **sie** ist, kannst du leider begraben. Denn soviel kann ich verraten, er ist definitiv ein Mann! Sorry!

@dorlimaus: Du irrst dich! Ich schreibe nur soviel, damit die Mäuse auf ihre Kosten kommen *gg* Alles für dich! Ja, Eowyn erinnert sich an ihn. Scheint keine nette Erinnerung gewesen zu sein. Und ob er ein Nazgul ist? Mal schau'n, mal schau'n!

@Miriel1: Oh, fein! Da freu ich mich dann aber auf Post! Warte jetzt schon sehnsüchtig auf Post von dir! Will doch wissen, wie du dir Ion vorstellst! 

@zitaboril: Haldir ist ins Hafenbecken geplumpst? Sach mal, bist du jetzt ein Elb oder ein Zwerg? Einfach ins Hafenbecken fallen ... also wirklich! 

Zita, zita, zita ... kann es sein, dass du meinen Kopfgeldjäger bluten sehen willst? So richtig deftig? Warum nur? Und Erestor soll ihm den Kopf abschlagen? Der Bücherwurm? Weiß der überhaupt welches Ende vom Schwert das Tödliche ist? *sfg* Ne, ne, ne ... den steckt Ion locker in die Tasche. Da müssen schon andere Sachen kommen. Deine Vermutung ist übrigens gut ... 

Und noch was ... Haldir, du wirst fett! Du brauchst mal wieder ein wenig Bewegung! Kann ich dich vielleicht zu einem Knebelvertrag auf Lebenszeit überreden? Eine warme Mahlzeit in der Woche, und einmal alle hundert Jahre Ausgang. Schlafgelegenheiten gibt es natürlich auch ... müsste zwar erst die Viehzucht abschaffen ... 

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Unsere Reise nach Bruchtal ging zügig voran, wenn ich die Wortgefechte zwischen Ionduath und Gandalf auch äußerst ... nervend fand. Es schien bald so, als würden sie sich gegenseitig die Luft zum Atmen nicht gönnen.

Mittlerweile waren wir nur noch eine Tagesreise von Bruchtal entfernt und ich betete mit jedem Meter, den wir näher kamen, dass der Kopfgeldjäger sich geirrt hatte.

Gegen Abend schlugen wir unser Lager am Rande eines Wäldchens auf, das wir während des Tages durchquert hatten. Gandalf hatte sich auf einen Stein niedergelassen und ließ den Kopfgeldjäger nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, Ionduath wiederum tat sein Bestes, um die Anwesenheit des Istaris zu ignorieren. Was ihm aber nicht immer gelang. Denn kaum machte er einen Schritt aus der Sichtweite Gandalfs, sprang dieser auf und lief ihm nach. Nach einer Weile wurde es dem Kopfgeldjäger zu bunt und er baute sich drohend vor dem weißen Zauberer auf.

„Sagt mal, glaubt ihr ich brauche ein Kindermädchen?", fauchte der schwarze Reiter ihn an.

„Ihr braucht kein Kindermädchen, ihr braucht einen Gefängniswärter! Ich traue euch nämlich nicht weiter, als meine Nase lang ist!"

„Na, dass ist aber doch ein ganz gutes Ende", schnaubte Ionduath und machte sich noch größer, als er es ohnehin schon war.

„Ihr seid für mich nichts weiter, als ein Tagedieb! Ich bin sicher, ihr habt euch ihnen nur angeschlossen, um sie umzubringen und auszurauben", klärte Gandalf seinen Standpunkt.

„Ach wirklich? Dann will ich euch mal was erzählen. Ich hatte während unserer Reise bereits mehr als einmal die Möglichkeit jedem von ihnen die Kehle durchzuschneiden! Und habe ich es getan? Nein! Dann wäre es doch ziemlich dämlich von mir, jetzt damit anzufangen!"

Gandalf legte seine Stirn in Falten. Das war ein Argument. Ein gutes Argument. Der Zauberer überlegte einen Moment und Ionduath wollte sich gerade abwenden, als die Erleuchtung förmlich auf dem Gesicht Gandalfs geschrieben stand.

„Jetzt weiß ich es", vertönte er laut, „ihr gehört zu diesen Leuten, die all die Elben entführen und wollt uns jetzt auf eine falsche Fährte locken!"

Darauf wusste der Kopfgeldjäger nichts zu erwidern, aber ich konnte trotz der einsetzenden Dunkelheit und den schwarzen Tüchern, die sein Gesicht verdeckten, erkennen wie ihm die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

„Ich ... ich ... ach denkt doch was ihr wollt", sagte er als er seine Fassung wiedererlangte, „ich gehe jetzt Feuerholz suchen!"

„Ich werde euch begleiten", rief Legolas vom anderen Ende des Lagers her und folgte dem Kopfgeldjäger in den kleinen Wald.

Einen Moment wartete ich, bis ich sicher war, dass beide außer Hörweite waren und blickte dann böse zu Gandalf.

„Hör mal, Gandalf", seufzte ich, „du warst mir ein sehr langer und sehr guter Freund, und dein Rat war mir immer sehr willkommen ... und ich kann deine Bedenken wirklich sehr gut verstehen ... aber der Kopfgeldjäger hat mir bis jetzt keinen Anlass gegeben ihm zu misstrauen ... er hat uns einige Male sehr geholfen ... also könntest du bitte dein Misstrauen im Stillen weiterpflegen und aufhören ihn andauernd zu reizen? Es wird nämlich niemandem helfen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig bekriegen!"

Gandalf war ganz eindeutig nicht damit einverstanden, fügte sich aber. Missmutig setzte er sich auf einen Stein und stopfte seine Pfeife.

„Aber komm nachher nicht bei mir angekrochen, wenn dieser Kerl euch verrät!"

„Das werde ich nicht ... keine Sorge", seufzte ich und nahm meinen Bogen, um für unser Abendessen zu sorgen.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas Grünblatt_**

****

Ich lief jetzt seit zehn Minuten hinter Ionduath durch den Wald und suchte mit ihm zusammen Feuerholz. Eine Tätigkeit, die sich als äußerst schwierig herausstellte, weil aus irgendeinem Grund kaum totes Holz auf dem Waldboden zu finden war und die einsetzende Dunkelheit machte es uns auch nicht wirklich leichter.

„Habt ihr schon etwas gefunden?", fragte ich Ionduath ohne meinen Blick vom Waldboden zu nehmen.

„Ionduath?", fragte ich noch einmal als ich keine Reaktion erhielt und sah auf. Der Kopfgeldjäger war verschwunden. Verwirrt drehte ich mich um meine eigene Achse, aber ich konnte den Kopfgeldjäger noch immer nicht entdecken. Stattdessen hörte ich das leise Zirpen von Grillen, den Wind, der in den Blättern rauschte, hin und wieder das Geschrei einer Eule und die charakteristischen Geräusche anderer Tiere. Aber nicht die leiseste Abweichung ließ erkennen, dass sich in diesem Wald auch noch ein Mensch bewegen musste.

Wieso konnte ich ihn nicht hören? Er war ein Mensch! Ich müsste ihn hören können.

Ein plötzliches Rauschen teilte mir mit, dass ich nicht alleine war, aber bevor ich nach meinen Waffen greifen konnte, hatte mich etwas von hinten gepackt und seine Arme fest um meine Taille geschlungen. Anfangs wehrte ich mich gegen den Griff, der meine Arme gegen meinen Körper drückte und mich so vollkommen wehrlos machte, aber als ich erkannte, wer mich da überwältigt hatte, ließ ich meine Gegenwehr schwinden und wartete.

Meine Geduld wurde belohnt, als ich den sanften Atem meines „Gegners" an meinem Ohr spürte.

„Sieh an, sieh an! Prinzlein, ihr scheint ja aufzutauen", schnurrte der Kopfgeldjäger leise an meinem Ohr ohne seinen Griff zu lösen, „was meint ihr, soll ich dem Istari eine Freude machen ... und seine Befürchtungen eintreten lassen?"

Ich bewegte mich nicht und lauschte nur den kalten Worten, die den Mund meines Begleiters verließen.

„Es wäre so einfach für mich ...", seufzte der Kopfgeldjäger, „ich könnte euch einfach hier erwürgen ... oder vielleicht schneide ich euch die Kehle durch und beobachte wie dieses herrliche rote Blut über euren blassen Körper läuft ... ich fände das äußerst amüsant!"

„Ich habe euch etwas mehr Kreativität zugetraut", ärgerte ich ihn, „erwürgen ... Kehle durchschneiden ... das ist doch langweilig!"

Ionduath ließ seine Stirn auf meine Schulter sinken und seufzte frustriert.

„Wieso habt ihr keine Angst mehr vor mir?", fragte er beleidigt.

„Oh ... mal davon abgesehen, dass ich mich noch nie vor euch gefürchtet habe ... meine letzten Zweifel, was eure ehrlichen Absichten angeht sind verflogen, als ich sah wie nett ihr zu dem jungen Elben ward", entgegnete ich mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe ... ich bin viel zu nett", ärgerte er sich über sich selbst und ließ mich los, um sich auf einen nahegelegenen Stein zu setzen.

„Nun Prinzlein ... da eure Angst ja anscheinend verflogen ist, könnt ihr mir ja eigentlich erzählen, welcher ´Ork` euch so zugerichtet hat", sagte er und fixierte mich mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen.

Ich seufzte und blickte ihn anklagend an.

„Ihr lasst wirklich nicht locker, oder?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete er unbekümmert und blickte mich sanft an, „ihr könnt es mir ruhig erzählen ... von mir wird niemand ein Wort erfahren ... und gelegentlich hilft es, wenn man darüber redet!"

„Also gut ...", stöhnte ich und ließ mich neben ihm auf den Stein sinken, „die Wahrheit ist ..."

Ich senkte meinen Kopf und atmete tief durch.

„... ich habe mich selber aufgeschlitzt!"

Das Erstaunen stand buchstäblich in das Gesicht meines Begleiters geschrieben.

„Pardon?"

„Ich ... ich bin vor jemanden zurückgewichen ... gegen das Geländer eines Balkons gestoßen ... das Geländer war morsch ... und ich bin drei Stockwerke tief gestürzt ... und etwas unglücklich mit einem abgebrochenem Ast in Berührung gekommen ... das Ergebnis habt ihr ja gesehen!"

„Hmm ... also ich habe jetzt mit vielem gerechnet ... aber mit einem Elben, der einen Balkon hinabstürzt ...", Ionduath schüttelte seinen Kopf und blickte mich schief lächelnd an.

„Als ob euch nie ein Missgeschick passieren würde ...", murrte ich ihn an.

„Doch schon, aber ...", er hielt inne und lauschte in die Dunkelheit, „hört ihr das?"

Ich blickte ihn fragend an und horchte dann ebenfalls. Leise Stimmen näherten sich uns. Sie waren noch weit weg und ich konnte deswegen nicht verstehen, worüber sie redeten aber sie kamen stetig näher.

Wir wechselten nur einen kurzen Blick und gingen dann mit gezückten Waffen den Stimmen entgegen. Immer darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen und die Deckung des Dickichts zu nutzen.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie hier langgeritten sind?", fragte eine dünne Stimme durch das Dunkel und ich runzelte unwillkürlich meine Stirn. Diese Stimme kannte ich doch?

Ionduath schienen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen, denn er blieb stehen und sah sich zu mir um.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher! Sie müssen hier langgekommen sein! Dies ist der kürzeste Weg nach Imladris und da wollten sie hin!"

„Ist ja gut, ich glaube dir ja! Jetzt lasst uns weiterreiten ... ich habe keine Lust die Nacht in diesem Wald zu verbringen!"

Ich kannte diese Stimmen ganz eindeutig. Aber was machten sie hier? Plötzlich stand der Kopfgeldjäger neben mir und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Soll ich ihnen ein wenig Angst einjagen?"

„Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee! Sie könnten sich zu Tode erschrecken und verlaufen, wenn sie vor euch flüchten!"

„Schade", murrte der Kopfgeldjäger aber fügte sich meiner Entscheidung. Zusammen traten wir dann aus dem Dickicht heraus, direkt vor die Ponys der vier Hobbits! Obwohl der Mond heute Nacht hell schien, war mir vom ersten Augenblick an klar, dass sie uns nicht erkannten. Denn der Mond stand hinter Ionduath und mir und strahlte unsere Silhouette an. Außerdem keuchten vier Hobbits erschrocken auf, als wir so plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienen.

„ ... L-legolas ... du … bist es", stotterte Merry plötzlich, „du hast uns beinahe zu Tode erschreckt ..."

„Und der da auch", Pippin deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die rabenschwarze Gestalt des Kopfgeldjägers.

Ich lächelte die vier winzigen Lebewesen entschuldigend an.

„Das war bestimmt nicht unsere Absicht ... aber wir waren überrascht euch hier zu sehen! Aragorn hatte euch doch befohlen, bei den Elben zu bleiben."

„Schon", diesmal meldete sich Sam zu Wort, seinen Blick unablässig auf den Kopfgeldjäger gerichtet, „aber wir wollten euch unbedingt begleiten ... und euch helfen ... und außerdem haben Herr Frodo und ich noch eine Rechnung mit diesem Lumpenpack offen!"

Ich seufzte und senkte meinen Kopf. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

„Wir sollten, glaube ich  zu unserem Lager zurückkehren ... dort könnt ihr euch ausruhen und etwas essen ...", und dann murmelte ich leise, so dass nur Ionduath es verstand, „Aragorn wird sich wirklich freuen sie zu sehen."

„Seid ihnen nicht böse, Prinzlein", lachte Ionduath ebenso leise zurück, „die vier scheinen mir wackere kleine Burschen zu sein." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in den Wald, um nach Feuerholz zu suchen. Ich jedoch führte die Hobbits auf kürzestem Wege zu unserem Lager und ganz nach meiner Voraussage, war Aragorn höchst erfreut. Er war so erfreut, dass ihm die Pfeife aus dem Mund fiel, an der er bis eben genüsslich gezogen hatte.

„Wie ... was ... warum ... was macht ihr hier?", fragte Aragorn, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte.

„Na was schon", antwortete Merry, „wir werden euch natürlich begleiten und helfen diese Mistratten zu finden!"

„Aber das ist gefährlich", argumentierte Aragorn wider besseren Wissens und fügte dann stirnrunzelnd hinzu, „wie zum Kuckuck, seid ihr eigentlich den Elben entwischt?"

„Ähm ... ja", druckste Pippin herum, während die anderen Hobbits verlegen mit ihren Füßen auf dem Boden scharrten, „ich denke, das war pures Glück!"

„Um ehrlich zu sein", fing Sam an, „wurden wir von Wargen angegriffen ... und während des Tumults haben wir uns weggeschlichen. Es waren nur drei Warge ... die Elben sind leicht mit ihnen fertig geworden ... sie waren halt nur etwas überrascht!"

Gandalf seufzte und zog an seiner Pfeife.

„Daran können wir nun mal nichts ändern ... ihr vier seid jetzt ja hier ... und euch ist nichts geschehen, das ist die Hauptsache!"

Eben in diesem Moment trat der Kopfgeldjäger mit einem Bündel Feuerholz auf dem Arm aus dem Dickicht. Wortlos ließ er das Bündel mit Holz dem Istari vor die Füße fallen, drehte sich um und ging.

**Zwei Tage später**

Vor uns eröffnete sich das Tal von Imladris. Auf den ersten Blick sah alles aus wie immer. Aber auf den zweiten Blick konnte man erkennen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die Vögel schienen nicht mehr so laut zu singen und wir waren auch noch keinem Wachposten begegnet. Dies war äußerst befremdlich, da die Elben von Bruchtal sehr großen Wert auf ihre Sicherheit legten.

Aragorn blickte sich ebenfalls suchend um und je näher wir dem eigentlichem Bruchtal kamen, desto langsamer wurde er.

Zehn Minuten später erreichten wir den Eingang und ritten in den Hof. Was wir dort sahen, ließ uns erstarren. Einige der Säulen waren umgestürzt, Fensterscheiben lagen zerbrochen auf dem Boden, Waffen lagen herum und einige der hölzernen Schuppen waren eingestürzt. Im Gebäude selbst sah es auch nicht viel besser aus. Türen waren aus den Angeln gerissen, Pergamente über den Boden verstreut, Tische und Stühle waren umgestürzt, Vasen lagen zerbrochen auf dem Boden und Bilder waren von den Wänden gerissen oder beschmiert worden.

Als wir an der Halle des Feuers angekommen waren, befahl Aragorn uns, dass wir uns aufteilen sollten, um weiter zu suchen. Aragorn schlug die Richtung zu den Privatgemächern von Elronds Familie ein, die Hobbits liefen zur Küche und Gandalf lief in den Flügel, der die Arbeitszimmer beherbergte. Wohin Gimli und Ionduath gingen, sah ich nicht mehr und so lief ich in den Flügel, in dem sich die Gästezimmer befanden. Auch hier hatten die Angreifer ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die vielen schönen Wandmalereien waren beschmiert, Vorhänge zerrissen und Spiegel sowie Fenster waren zertrümmert worden. Außerdem hatte jemand die Kopfkissen auseinandergerissen, so dass jetzt Tausende Federn durch die Luft wirbelten, wenn man sich bewegte. Und über allem lastete eine erdrückende Stille.

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich in diesem Moment lieber in Moria gewesen wäre, umzingelt von zwanzig Höhlentrollen, als jetzt durch die verwaisten Räume Bruchtals zu laufen und nach lebenden Personen zu suchen.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte ich sämtliche Räume durchsucht und nicht eine lebende Seele gefunden ... allerdings auch keine Toten, was mich doch erheblich beruhigte. Langsam lief ich jetzt auf die Bibliothek zu, in der ich Gandalf und vielleicht auch schon die anderen vermutete.

Gandalf befand sich tatsächlich schon in der Bibliothek und lief schockiert durch das Labyrinth von umgestürzten Regalen und auseinandergerissenen Büchern, deren lose Seiten durch seine raschen Bewegungen aufgewirbelt wurden und dann wie totes Laub auf den Boden sanken.

Hin und wieder bückte Gandalf sich, um eine Seite aufzuheben, sich durch den Bart zu fahren und wüste Beschimpfungen auszustoßen. Als er sich erneut nach einem Buch bücken wollte, bemerkte er mich.

„Ah, Legolas! Hast du jemanden gefunden?"

„Ich fürchte nein", antwortete ich bekümmert und sah mich um. Gandalf folgte meinem Blick und seufzte tief.

„Lord Elrond wird das Herz bluten, wenn er das hier sieht!", sagte Gandalf mit einem traurigen Blick auf die Bücher.

„Ich denke", vernahm ich die Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers, der über die Terrasse in die Bibliothek kam, „wenn er hiervon erfährt, dann wird der Zustand der Bibliothek seine geringste Sorge sein. Bücher oder andere leblose Dinge, kann man nämlich ersetzen. Oder interessiert er sich nicht für das Wohlergehen seiner Söhne?"

Gandalf blickte den Kopfgeldjäger düster an, packte mit einem Ruck seinen Stab, den er an eine Wand gelehnt hatte und schritt dann energisch nach draußen. Ich blickte ihm seufzend hinterher und dann auf den Kopfgeldjäger.

„Müsst ihr ihn immer so provozieren?", fragte ich den Kopfgeldjäger anklagend und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Zu meiner Überraschung funkelten die schwarzen Augen diesmal nicht vergnügt sondern er blickte mich kalt und herablassend an.

„Ich habe nur meine Meinung kundgetan", antwortete er erklärend, „hier ist eine ganze Stadt entführt worden und er macht sich einzig und allein Sorgen um diese Bücher!"

Er nahm eines mit einer fließenden Bewegung vom Boden auf und blätterte darin herum.

„Die Geschichte Mittelerdes", las er den Titel mit einem Blick auf mich vor, „ich wette mit euch, Prinzlein, dass mindestens 30 Prozent der Einwohner dieses netten Fleckchens selbige miterlebt haben und darüber besser Bescheid wissen, als viele dieser Bücher!"

„Das mag ja sein", ich nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und legte es auf einen Tisch, „aber Gandalf macht sich gewiss nicht nur Sorgen um die Bücher! Dies ist eine ziemlich ungerechte Behauptung von euch! Ihr kennt ihn ja noch nicht einmal richtig!"

„Ach Istaris", fluchte der Kopfgeldjäger mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „die sind doch alle gleich!"

Ich hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Wo hatte ein Kopfgeldjäger denn schon einmal etwas mit einem Istari zu tun gehabt?

Während ich über diese Frage nachdachte, lief der Kopfgeldjäger auf die Terrasse hinaus und beobachtete die Umgebung.

Aber dann kam mir noch ein anderer Gedanke in den Sinn! Woher wusste Ionduath überhaupt, dass Lord Elrond Söhne hatte? Wir hatten nie darüber gesprochen, da war ich mir sicher!

„Ionduath", rief ich deswegen misstrauisch nach draußen, „woher wisst ihr, dass Lord Elrond Söhne hat?"

Der Kopfgeldjäger ließ sich etwas Zeit mit der Antwort und ich glaubte schon, er hätte mich nicht gehört, als ich plötzlich seine Stimme hörte.

„Dort hinten ... am Kamin ... liegen Bilder. Auf einem sind Zwillinge zu sehen, die große Ähnlichkeit mit eurem Halbelben haben. Es war eine logische Schlussfolgerung von mir."

Vorsichtig, ohne auf die Bücher zu treten, durchquerte ich den Raum und lief geradewegs zu einem verwaisten Kamin. Vor dem Kamin lagen tatsächlich einige Bilder verstreut, die ihren eigentlichen Platz wahrscheinlich auf dem Sims hatten. Seufzend ging ich in die Hocke und hob einige der Bilder auf, um sie wieder auf ihren angestammten Platz zu stellen – eines davon zeigte tatsächlich Elladan und Elrohir. Ein anderes Bild erregte dabei aber meine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Es zeigte vier Elben. In der Mitte stand Lord Elrond, rechts neben ihm stand Lord Glorfindel, neben dem Balrogtöter stand Lord Erestor und auf der linken Seite von Aragorns Ziehvater stand ein mir unbekannter Elb, mit langen pechschwarzen Haaren, der seinen Arm um die Schultern von Lord Elrond gelegt hatte. Ich war mir sicher, diesen Elben noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben, aber trotzdem erschienen mir seine Gesichtszüge seltsam vertraut.

Stirnrunzelnd stellte ich das Bild wieder auf seinen Platz. Das Bild schien älteren Datums zu sein, denn der Lord von Imladris sah auf ihm erheblich jünger aus.

Als ich mich nach einem weiteren Bild bückte, um es auf seinen angestammten Platz zu stellen, brach der Rahmen auseinander.

„Verflixt!"

Leise fluchend ging ich in die Hocke. Ich wollte die Bilder nicht kaputtmachen. Vorsichtig entfernte ich den Rahmen, wobei mir etwas Seltsames auffiel. Alle anderen Bilder waren auf Leinwände gemalt und dann gerahmt worden. Dieses Bild jedoch war zwischen einer dünnen Holzwand und einer leichten Glasscheibe eingelegt und so gerahmt worden. Stirnrunzelnd entfernte ich die Glasscherben und nahm das Bild hoch. Es zeigte eine einfach Landschaft, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Warum hatte der Lord von Imladris ausgerechnet dieses Bild hinter eine Glasplatte gelegt?

Erstaunt sah ich wieder auf die dünne Holzplatte und entdeckte ein weiteres, bereits stark vergilbtes Pergament. Dieses zeigte drei Personen. Neugierig nahm ich dieses Bild in die Hand und betrachtete die Personen genauer. Es zeigte einen erwachsenen Mann, der auf jedem Knie ein Elbenkind sitzen hatte und ihnen scheinbar aus einem Buch vorlas. Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel mir auf, dass es sich um den gleichen Elben handelte, der sich schon auf dem Gruppenbild mit Lord Elrond befand. Ich wendete das Bild und fand eine Widmung, die mit schwungvoller Handschrift dort geschrieben stand.

Für Elrond und Elros zum Abschied!

„Prinzlein, ich glaube nach euch wird verlangt", rief Ionduath von draußen und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, „es sieht so aus, als könnte euer Freund ein paar tröstende Worte gebrauchen!"

Neugierig trat ich neben ihn und erblickte Aragorn, der wie ein getretener Hund zu ein paar Bäumen lief. Nach kurzem überlegen entschied ich, dass der Kopfgeldjäger Recht hatte und ging zu Aragorn. Als ich bereits mehrere Meter hinter ihm stand, bemerkte er mich und drehte sich um.

„Sie sind alle fort", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, „alle ... fort ..."

Ich legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte kurz zu.

„Die Chancen stehen gut, dass sie noch alle am Leben sind ... hier haben wir keine Leichen gefunden ... und nach allem, was wir wissen, brauchen sie die Elben lebend! Wir haben also noch eine Chance sie alle zu finden!"

„Aber wie? Wir wissen nicht wohin sie gegangen sind ... und allem Anschein nach, haben wir es hier mit einer organisierten Armee zu tun! Wie sollen wir, etwas gegen diese Menschen ausrichten können?", fragte er mich traurig.

„Das Schicksal geht manchmal seltsame Wege ... darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Sauron durch zwei Hobbits besiegt wurde? Geschöpfe, die am unscheinbarsten waren?"

Ein dünnes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Aragorns Lippen.

„Du hast Recht ... vielleicht haben wir wirklich eine Chance ...", Aragorn rieb sich über die Augen und blickte in den Himmel, „es ist schon wieder dunkler geworden ... ich frage mich was das zu bedeuten hat!"

„Wir werden es vielleicht herausfinden ...", entgegnete ich stirnrunzelnd, „aber zuerst bin ich dafür, dass wir hier unser Lager aufschlagen!"

Der Waldläufer nickte und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zu unseren Gefährten. Stillschweigend kamen wir zu der Übereinkunft, dass wir unser Lager in einem der Gärten von Bruchtal aufschlagen würden und nicht innerhalb der Häuser.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Einige Zeit später saßen wir gemeinsam an einem Feuer, diskutierten über unser nächstes Ziel und aßen zwischendurch. Die Hobbits dagegen hörten nur zu und aßen die ganze Zeit über, was meine restlichen Begleiter dazu brachte, sich schnellstens ihre Ration zu sichern, doch auch dann war ihr Essen noch nicht vollständig in Sicherheit. Lediglich Ionduath wurde von ihnen verschont, da sie offensichtlich Angst vor ihm hatten. Nur Sam hatte sich anfangs neben ihn gesetzt und nachdem er den Kopfgeldjäger einige Zeit nur schweigend angesehen hatte, fing er an ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. Zu meiner grenzenlosen Überraschung zeigte der Kopfgeldjäger sich von seiner geduldigen Seite und versuchte dem Hobbit seine Fragen so gut wie möglich zu beantworten.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, um der Konversation zwischen Gandalf und Aragorn zu lauschen, als mein Gehör noch etwas Anderes wahrnahm. Es hörte sich an, wie ein leises Wimmern. Ich wollte es gerade als die Geräusche eines Tieres abtun, als es ein weiteres Mal ertönte, aber diesmal lauter.

Alarmiert drehten wir uns alle in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und konnten gerade noch sehen, wie ein Teil einer Holzhütte einstürzte.

„Da war irgendwas", flüsterte Aragorn.

Ich nickte, denn ich war der gleichen Meinung und nahm mir meine Schwerter, um Aragorn zu folgen. Langsam schlichen wir uns zu der Hütte hin und begutachteten sie genau, konnten aber nichts Ungewöhnliches finden, bis ich plötzlich wieder etwas hörte. Es kam von der gegenüberliegenden Wand und hörte sich an, wie ein leises Schluchzen.

Langsam lief ich zu der Quelle des Geräusches und entdeckte einen schmalen Spalt zwischen der Wand der Holzhütte und der dahinterliegenden Steinwand. Das Geräusch kam ganz eindeutig aus diesem Spalt! Ich kniete mich hin und sah in die Dunkelheit hinein, konnte aber nicht viel erkennen und winkte Aragorn zu mir, der eine Fackel dabeihatte.

Der Waldläufer stellte sich hinter mich, die Fackel hoch erhoben und leuchtete den Spalt aus. Und was wir dann dort erblickten, ließ uns beide laut aufkeuchen.

Ganz hinten an der Wand befand sich ein kleiner Korb in dem offensichtlich etwas Lebendiges lag. Etwas, das sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Säugling hatte.

„Was ist dort?", fragte Merry plötzlich.

„Ein ... ein Kind", sagte Aragorn immer noch überrascht, „ein ... Baby!"

„Was?", tönte jetzt Gimli dazwischen und ihn Sekundenbruchteilen standen plötzlich alle bei uns und versuchten einen Blick in den Spalt zu erhaschen – alle bis auf Ionduath, wie mir mein Gefühl sagte.

Der kleine Elb gab nur noch kaum hörbare leise Laute von sich.

Ich hatte zwar nicht sehr viel Erfahrung mit Kindern, aber ich erkannte doch, dass dieses Baby kurz davor stand in die Hallen des Wartens einzugehen.

„Irgendjemand muss es dort wegholen ... es schwindet", teilte ich den anderen leise mit.

„Einer von uns könnte in den Spalt klettern und es holen", warf einer der Hobbits, ich war mir nicht sicher welcher, ein.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Aragorn, „wir anderen sind zu groß ... es würde alles einstürzen, wenn einer von uns hineinkriechen würde."

„Ich werde es holen ...", sagte Frodo leise, „ich bin von uns allen der kleinste ..."

Wir anderen nickten nur zustimmend und während Aragorn die Fackel hochhielt, kroch Frodo langsam in den Spalt bis hin zu dem Korb und zog ihn langsam heraus. Als das getan war, blickten wir unschlüssig auf das winzige Wesen, das dort vollkommen hilflos lag.

Das Baby hatte blonde Haare und schien nur wenige Monate alt zu sein. Es war in eine ehemals weiße Decke gewickelt worden, die jetzt aber einen leichten Grauton angenommen hatte. Die Augen des Säuglings waren rot und geschwollen und einige Stellen um seinen Mund herum waren kaputt und wund.

„Es scheint kaum noch zu atmen ...", flüsterte Sam, „Aragorn ... mach doch irgendwas!"

„Ich ... ich ... weiß nicht was! Ich musste mich noch nie um ein Baby kümmern", stieß Aragorn hilflos aus und kniete sich neben den kleinen Korb, um das winzige Wesen umständlich herauszuheben.

„Oh ... bei Eru! Geht weg von dem Kind", ertönte plötzlich eine ärgerliche Stimme, „ihr brecht dem armen Wurm ja das Genick, wenn ihr es so hochhebt!"

„Aber ...", Aragorn blickte den Kopfgeldjäger hilflos an und legte das Kind in den Korb zurück, „was sollen wir dann tun? Wir können es nicht einfach so sterben lassen."

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor", grummelte Ionnduath und hob Korb samt Kind hoch. Er lief mit dem wertvollen Bündel zu unserem Feuer und setzte sich, wobei er das winzige Wesen aufmerksam untersuchte.

„Es steht kurz vor der Austrocknung ... außerdem muss es saubergemacht werden", sein Kopf ruckte plötzlich hoch und er sah uns direkt an.

„Macht euch nützlich und treibt mir ein paar Tücher auf ... eine Schüssel mit Wasser wäre auch nicht schlecht ... und ein kleiner Spiegel ... Wundsalbe ... eine Flasche ... Milch und etwas für das Kind zum Anziehen. Los ... worauf wartet ihr noch? Darauf, dass euch Flügel wachsen?"

Nach diesen Worten liefen wir alle eiligst in verschiedene Richtungen und suchten nach brauchbaren Dingen. Als ich mit etwas Wasser und einer Schüssel zurückkam, war Gimli bereits zurück und kniete vor dem Kopfgeldjäger. Aufmerksam beobachtete er jeden Handgriff, den der Kopfgeldjäger tätigte.

„Hier, ich habe Wasser und eine Schüssel! Was jetzt?", fragend blickte ich den Kopfgeldjäger an, aber der sah nicht einmal hoch.

„Schön ... das Wasser muss lauwarm sein ... also erhitzt es etwas."

Ohne weiter zu fragen, tat ich wie mir geheißen wurde. Langsam trafen auch die anderen wieder ein und setzten sich zu uns.

„Wir haben fast alles gefunden, was ihr haben wolltet! Nur keine Milch", sagte Aragorn leise.

„Schön ...", war die einsilbige Antwort, „ist das Wasser warm?"

„Ich glaube schon", antwortete ich und kontrollierte das Wasser.

„So ... du muss jetzt irgendwas trinken ... bloß wie?" Der Kopfgeldjäger sah sich suchend um und zog die Schüssel mit sauberem Wasser in seine Reichweite. Er tauchte einen Finger hinein und hielt es dem Kind vor die Lippen. Erst geschah gar nichts, aber dann fing das Baby plötzlich an zu wimmern und nuckelte gierig an dem Finger. Diese Prozedur wiederholte der Kopfgeldjäger einige Male.

„So ... und jetzt machen wir dich sauber", murmelte der Kopfgeldjäger leise und ließ sich von mir eine weitere Schüssel mit Wasser geben und tauchte eines der Tücher darin ein, anschließend wrang er es aus. Vorher hatte er das kleine Elbenbaby vorsichtig von seiner Kleidung befreit und Sam angewiesen den kleinen Spiegel dicht über den Mund des Kindes zu halten, damit er die Atmung kontrollieren konnte.

„Oh ... sieh an! Wir haben es hier mit einem kleinen Elbenjungen zu tun!", murmelte der Kopfgeldjäger leise und entfernte den Schmutz von den Beinen und dem Po des Kindes.

„Wirklich", fragte Gimli aufgeregt, „woran seht ihr das?"

Der Kopfgeldjäger hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und hob langsam den Kopf. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah er Gimli ungläubig an.

„Das habt ihr jetzt nicht wirklich gefragt, oder Glóinsgör? Nein, antwortet nicht, das will ich gar nicht wissen", winkte er ab und fuhr mit seiner Behandlung des Kindes fort.

Als es sauber und mit der Heilsalbe behandelt war, wickelte er das Kind in saubere Tücher und zusätzlich in seinen Umhang. Ionduath hielt den Jungen fest im Arm und beobachtete ihn eine Weile schweigend. Wir anderen warteten schweigend auf die weiteren Geschehnisse.

Der Kopfgeldjäger hielt noch immer einen Spiegel dicht über den Mund des Kindes, der in regelmäßigen Abständen beschlug.

„Seine Atmung wird langsam wieder kräftiger ... das ist gut", murmelte der Kopfgeldjäger mehr zu sich selbst als zu uns. Nach einer Weile fing der Kleine leise an zu wimmern und warf seine Arme hin und her.

„Was hat er?", fragte Aragorn.

„Hunger, nehme ich an", antwortete Ionduath nachdenklich.

„Na, dann gebt ihm doch etwas Milch", erwiderte Gimli prompt.

„Oh natürlich", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger theatralisch, „warum habe ich nicht selber daran gedacht. ABER ... wir haben keine Milch und wie selbst euch nicht entgangen sein sollte, Glóinsgör ... sind wir alle Männer und geben daher keine Milch! Es sei denn irgendjemand hat seinen Gefährten eine Absonderlichkeit verschwiegen!"

Gimli, der unbedingt das letzte Wort behalten wollte, murmelte: „Der Glaube versetzt Berge ..."

„Aber sicher", antwortete Ionduath ironisch, „soll ich ihn euch an die Brust legen, damit ihr uns demonstrieren könnt wie stark euer Glaube ist?"

Mittlerweile war das Wimmern des Jungen wieder lauter geworden. Ionduath schaukelte den Jungen sanft hin und her als sein Blick auf mein Gepäck fiel.

„Sagt mal Prinzlein ... ihr habt doch unter Garantie Lembas in eurem Gepäck, oder?"

„Ja", erwiderte ich ahnungslos, „noch ein paar ... aber was wollt ihr damit? Das Baby kann doch bestimmt noch nicht kauen."

„Das nicht ... nehmt euch bitte eine von den Waffeln und legt sie in die Schüssel, dann gießt ihr etwas warmes Wasser darüber und verrührt das ganze zu einem dünnen Brei. Das füllt ihr dann in die Flasche und gebt es mir. Und beeilt euch! Ich kann Babygeschrei nicht ausstehen!"

Mit Hilfe von Aragorn bereitete ich die Flasche vor und gab sie dem Kopfgeldjäger. Dieser hielt sie dem Baby an die Lippen, worauf der Junge sofort gierig zu saugen begann.

„Na bitte ... geht doch", murmelte der Kopfgeldjäger zufrieden und lehnte sich mit dem Säugling im Arm zurück.

„Mich würde mal interessieren wie der Kleine heißt", hauchte Sam, der nah neben dem Kopfgeldjäger hockte und interessiert das Kind beobachtete.

Nachdenklich blickte ich umher und mein Blick fiel dabei auf die schmutzigen Tücher, in die das Kind vormals gewickelt war. An einer Ecke war etwas aufgestickt. Es sah aus wie ein Name. Vorsichtig faltete ich das Tuch auseinander.

„Ich denke ... ich kann dir seinen Namen sagen. Er steht hier ... Gilívor!"

„Das ist ein hübscher Name", antwortete Sam verträumt, „was bedeutet er?"

„Er bedeutet Sternenkristall", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger leise und strich dem mittlerweile schlafenden Elben über die Wange.

„Gilívor", murmelte Aragorn leise, „ich frage mich, wer seine Eltern sind!"

„Ich frage mich im Moment mehr, was wir mit dem kleinen Wurm machen sollen", begann Ionduath, „wir können ihn schließlich schlecht hierlassen."

„Wir werden ihn mitnehmen", antwortete Aragorn fest und blickte dem Kopfgeldjäger in die Augen.

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass ihr das sagen würdet", stöhnte der schwarzgekleidete Mann.

Bevor Aragorn irgendetwas erwidern konnte, entdeckte ich eine ungewöhnliche Begebenheit an dem Baby. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

„Seine Augen ...", fing ich an, wurde aber von Gandalf unterbrochen.

„Elbenkinder haben ihre Augen im Schlaf immer geschlossen ... die Gefahr, dass sie sich verletzen ist einfach zu groß!"

„Was denn, Herr Elb! Ihr wisst nichts über die Schlafgewohnheiten eures eigenen Volkes?" , zog Gimli mich auf und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick von mir.

„Im Düsterwald gibt es keine kleinen Kinder! Wie soll ich da wissen, dass sie ihre Augen im Schlaf geschlossen haben", fauchte ich Gimli an.

„Wieso gibt es bei euch keine Kinder?", fragte Gimli verblüfft.

„Elben zeugen keinen Nachwuchs während eines Krieges, ich denke, dass dürfte dir bekannt sein ... außerdem ging in den letzten Jahren die Geburtenrate sehr stark zurück, weil die Elben spürten, dass ihre Zeit hier zu Ende geht ... jedenfalls glaube ich, dass das auch ein Grund ist", erklärte Gandalf.

„Oder vielleicht liegt es auch einfach nur daran, dass Elben weniger potent sind als Menschen", murmelte der Kopfgeldjäger, was bei den meisten ein leichtes Schmunzeln hervorrief, nicht jedoch bei mir.

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?", knurrte ich ihn an.

„Was habt ihr daran nicht verstanden, Prinzlein?", er lächelte mich hinterhältig an, aber bevor ich antworten konnte, griff Gimli das Thema auf.

„Nun, das würde erklären, warum sich einige Elbenfrauen mehrere Partner suchen ... einer reicht nicht aus", grinste Gimli schadenfroh, „oh, du armer Elbenprinz! Nicht in der Lage eine Frau glücklich zu machen!"

„Wir leben monogam", zischte ich ihn an.

„Dann tun mir die armen Frauen ja noch mehr leid ... müssen selber Hand anlegen!"

„Gimli!", schrie ich empört.

„Jetzt reicht es aber", ging Aragorn dazwischen, „ihr werdet nur das Kind mit eurem Geschrei aufwecken!"

Schuldbewusst blickte ich zu dem schlafenden Jungen, der sich gerade bewegt hatte und mit einem Wimmern das Gesicht verzog. Ionduath strich ihm sanft durch das Gesicht und murmelte irgendetwas, woraufhin der Junge einmal aufseufzte und friedlich weiterschlief. Dann blickte der Kopfgeldjäger mit blitzenden Augen zu mir.

„Ich glaube, ich muss etwas klarstellen, Prinzlein. Ich meinte gerade keineswegs, dass ich an eurer", er räusperte sich und musterte mich von oben bis unten, „ ... sehr gut versteckten ... Manneskraft zweifele, sondern es war vielmehr eine logische Überlegung von mir."

„Dann bitte ich doch sehr darum, dass ihr mir diese logische Überlegung mal näher erläutert", grollte ich ihn an.

„Aber gerne ...", er stockte und strich meine Haare beiseite, „rote Öhrchen ... wie niedlich! Wütend? Oder peinlich berührt?"

Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie die anderen um uns herum plötzlich anfingen zu grinsen.

„Ihr lenkt vom Thema ab", stellte ich so ruhig wie möglich fest.

„Wie? Ah ja, nun denkt doch mal nach ... wenn Elbenfrauen genau so oft schwanger werden könnten wie Menschenfrauen ... was es dann für eine Überpopulation gäbe", sagte er grinsend in meine Richtung.

„Das ist ja schön, dass ihr euch darüber solche Gedanken macht", stellte ich immer noch verärgert fest und griff nach meiner Bettrolle um mich hinzulegen.

„Prinzlein", zwitscherte er, „ihr seid doch nicht etwa böse auf mich?"

„Ich? Böse? Auf euch? Wie kommt ihr denn auf so eine Idee?", grollte ich gegen meine Decke und erntete ein amüsiertes Lachen vom Kopfgeldjäger.

„Ihr seid wirklich zu drollig, Kleiner", feixte er.

Bei der Bezeichnung „Kleiner" wäre ich beinahe senkrecht aufgefahren und ihm an den Hals gesprungen, wurde aber von Aragorn abgehalten, der in diesem Moment anfing zu sprechen. Und auch er hatte Mühe das Lachen aus seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Also ...", er atmete einmal aus, „ich denke, wir sollten vorsichtshalber Wachen aufstellen ... wer übernimmt die Erste?"

Der Kopfgeldjäger meldete sich freiwillig, mit der Begründung er könnte so ohnehin nicht einschlafen.

Also blieb ich einfach liegen und sank in das Reich der Elbenträume.

~*~*~*~*~

Vier Stunden später wurde ich von Gimli geweckt, damit ich die nächste Wache übernehmen konnte. Blinzelnd richtete ich mich auf und sah mich um. Der Kopfgeldjäger neben mir hatte sich irgendwann anscheinend doch bewegt, er lag nämlich mittlerweile auf dem Rücken, den kleinen Jungen immer noch im Arm haltend. Dieser hatte vertrauensvoll seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Kopfgeldjägers gelegt und nuckelte zufrieden an seinem Daumen. Hin und wieder hörte ich den Kleinen leise schmatzen aber die meiste Zeit war er vollkommen ruhig.

Ich konnte nicht anders als dieses Bild mit unverhohlener Verwunderung zu betrachten. Schließlich sah man auch nicht alle Tage einen Kopfgeldjäger, der ein kleines Elbenbaby in seinen Armen hielt.

Nach zwei Stunden weckte ich dann Aragorn, der die nächste Wache übernehmen sollte und legte mich wieder hin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und reckte mich ausgeruht. Gimli, der neben mir lag, schlief noch immer, genau wie die Hobbits. Aragorn und Gandalf waren gerade im Begriff aufzuwachen und mit einem Blick auf meine andere Seite stellte ich fest, dass der Kopfgeldjäger mit offenen Augen in den Himmel starrte. Gilívor nuckelte immer noch an seinem Daumen. Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob er den Finger überhaupt jemals aus seinem Mund nahm.

Als der Kopfgeldjäger merkte, dass ich ihn beobachtete, drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Ah ... Prinzlein", murmelte er zur Begrüßung und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare des Jungen", guten Morgen."

„Euch auch einen guten Morgen ... Kopfgeldjäger", grinste ich und betrachtete den Mann mit dem schlafenden Jungen im Arm.

„Ihr solltet darauf Acht geben, dass euch so niemand sieht ... ihr könntet sonst euren ... schlechten ... Ruf verlieren. Denn wer hat schon Angst vor einem Kopfgeldjäger mit einem Kind im Arm", ärgerte ich ihn.

„Ah ha, ha, ha", mokierte er sich, „wenn ihr das nicht ausplaudert, Prinzlein, wird es auch niemand erfahren ... und glaubt mir, ich kenne Mittel und Wege ...", sagte er unbestimmt.

„Das bezweifele ich keinen Augenblick", gab ich trocken zurück und stand auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass der Kopfgeldjäger sich auch langsam aufsetzte und dabei vorsichtig den kleinen Elben von sich schob. Schlussendlich lag der Kleine auf dem Boden sorgfältig in den schwarzen Umhang des Kopfgeldjägers eingewickelt.

„Prinzlein, seid mal so gut und achtet einen Moment auf ihn ... ich muss mal für kleine Kopfgeldjäger!"

Ich nickte nur und sah dem Kopfgeldjäger hinterher. Er war noch nicht ganz verschwunden als auch Gimli und die Hobbits die ersten Anzeichen eines baldigen Erwachens zeigten. Aragorn und Gandalf waren unterdessen schon auf den Beinen und kamen jetzt zu mir hinübergelaufen. Beide stellten sich neben mir auf und sahen auf den Elben hinab.

„Ich habe noch nie einen so kleinen Elben gesehen", flüsterte Aragorn beinahe ehrfürchtig.

„Auch bei mir ist es lange her, dass ich ein Elbenkind erblickt habe", fügte Gandalf hinzu.

„Ich frage mich aber wirklich wer seine Eltern sind ...", murmelte Aragorn kaum hörbar und machte Platz für die Hobbits, die jetzt auch herangetreten waren um das Elbenkind bei Tageslicht bewundern zu können. Und gerade diesen Augenblick hatte sich Gilívor ausgesucht, um zu erwachen.

Zuerst drehte er sich nur langsam von einer Seite auf die andere ... dann ballte er seine kleinen Hände zu Fäusten und rieb sich damit über die Augen, wobei er leise gurgelnde Laute ausstieß.

Und dann ganz plötzlich, wie es nur Elben können, richtete er seine Augen ruckartig in unsere Richtung. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blickte er scheinbar suchend über unsere Reihe und als er dort nicht das fand, was er suchte, starrte er uns mit großen Augen an. Das war der Moment, in dem wir alle merkten, dass mit Gilívor etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Unterlippe fing an zu zittern und seine Augen verwandelten sich sehr schnell in zwei wässerige Teiche. Bevor wir irgendetwas unternehmen konnten, hallte das Geschrei des kleinen Jungen durch ganz Bruchtal.

„Ich glaube ... wir haben ihn erschreckt", stellte Frodo leise fest und sah hilflos auf das kleine Baby.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Pippin.

„Wir müssen irgendwie versuchen ihn zu beruhigen", sagte Gandalf und ging vor Gilívor in die Hocke. In den nächsten Momenten wurden wir Zeuge wie der alte Istari die merkwürdigsten Grimassen schnitt, um das Kind irgendwie zu beruhigen.

„Gutschi-gutschi-guuu ...", gurrte Gandalf und kraulte Gilívor unter dem Kinn, aber das Baby schrie immer lauter.

„Lass mich mal versuchen", grummelte Gimli und schob den Istari beiseite. Er kniete sich vor das Baby, legte die Hände über die Augen, wartete einen Moment und nahm dann plötzlich seine Hände weg und rief: „Da ist ja ein Baby!"

Gilívor hörte auf zu schreien und sah den Zwerg schockiert an – jedenfalls kam es mir so vor. Aber Gimli, durch seinen Erfolg bestärkt, wiederholte dieses kleine Spiel noch einige Mal und mit jedem Versuch sah das Baby ängstlicher aus, bis es plötzlich noch lauter anfing zu schreien als vorher.

„Gimli, hör auf! Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer", rief Sam, während er seine Ohren zuhielt.

„Was, bei den Feuern des Schicksalberges, geht hier vor?", donnerte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme durch Bruchtal. Erleichtert drehte ich mich zu dem Kopfgeldjäger um.

„Wir haben ihn erschreckt ... nehme ich an", erläuterte ich und sah hilflos zwischen Kind und Kopfgeldjäger hin und her, „und jetzt hört er nicht mehr auf zu schreien.

Der Kopfgeldjäger rollte genervt mit den Augen und hob das Baby mit geschultem Griff in seine Arme und schaukelte es sanft hin und her. Gilívor griff sofort nach dem Hemd des Kopfgeldjägers und hörte nach einigen Schluchzern auf zu weinen.

„Oh gut", sagte Aragorn, „ihr habt es geschafft, dass er aufhört zu weinen! Bei uns schrie er einfach nur noch lauter!"

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass von euch keiner dazu in der Lage ist ein Kind zu versorgen? Ich sehe schwarz für die Zukunft von Gondor und für die des Düsterwaldes auch ... ein Glück, dass Elben unsterblich sind", fügte der Kopfgeldjäger dann noch scherzhaft hinzu.

Aragorn ging geflissentlich über diese Spitze hinweg und ich blickte den Kopfgeldjäger nur von oben herab an.

„Wir wollen so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen ... also esst etwas und dann löst das Lager auf, damit wir gleich aufbrechen können", befahl Aragorn und griff nach seinem Bündel.

„Halt Stop!", kommandierte der Kopfgeldjäger. „Hier geht niemand irgendwo hin! Erst muss das Baby versorgt werden! Prinzlein, bereitet noch eine Flasche vor und ihr", er deutete auf Aragorn, „werdet jetzt lernen wie man ein Baby wickelt! Ich bin doch kein Kindermädchen."

„Wie?", Aragorn sah Ionduath schockiert an. „Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie das geht!"

„Deswegen werdet ihr es jetzt ja auch lernen", wiederholte der Kopfgeldjäger langsam, „und jetzt beeilt euch! Nehmt euch eine dicke Decke und legt sie auf den Tisch dort!"

Aragorn tat wie ihm geheißen und Ionduath legte seine wertvolle Fracht sanft ab.

„Die wichtigste Grundregel ...", er blickte die anderen auffordernd an, die sich daraufhin um den Tisch herum aufstellten, „lasst das Baby niemals alleine auf einem Tisch liegen! Es könnte runterfallen! So ... und jetzt, oh großer König der Reiche Gondor und Arnor ... zeigt mir mal, was ihr könnt!"

„Was?", Aragorns Stimme war nur noch ein schockiertes Quietschen.

„Na ... ihr habt mich schon verstanden ... los, los", scheuchte Ionduath den König herum.

Ich beobachtete amüsiert, wie Aragorn hilflos vor dem strampelnden Elben stand.

„Und ... und jetzt?"

„Na, was denkt ihr denn? Wahrscheinlich sind seine Windeln voll und ihr müsst sie wechseln ... was also tut ihr?", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger und lehnte sich lässig mit verschränkten Armen an einen Baum.

„Ich ... ich ... erst mal seine Sachen ausziehen?"

„Guter Anfang! Hätte ich nicht besser sagen können", erwiderte der Kopfgeldjäger trocken.

„Also dann ... frisch ans Werk", murmelte Aragorn und machte sich daran die Tücher vorsichtig zu öffnen. Gilívor warf währenddessen seinen Ärmchen hin und her und stieß gurgelnde Laute aus.

Mittlerweile war Aragorn bei den untersten Stofflagen angekommen und drehte schockiert seinen Kopf weg.

„Oh ... Eru! Das ist ja grausam!"

Man hörte ein leises Lachen des Kopfgeldjägers und gleich darauf seine kommandierende Stimme: „Na, na! Ich sagte, ihr sollt immer auf den Krümel aufpassen! Er könnte runterfallen! Aber da ihr jetzt ja schon so weit gekommen seit ... macht ihn sauber!"

„Saubermachen?", wiederholte Aragorn entsetzt.

„Genau ... ihr entfernt also die dreckige Windel, macht seinen Po sauber und reibt ihn mit der Creme ein, die ich euch da hingestellt habe ... ach ... und vergesst nicht die frische Windel."

Aragorn warf noch einen letzten flehenden Blick zu dem Kopfgeldjäger hin, musste aber erkennen, dass er von ihm keine weitere Hilfe zu erwarten hatte und machte sich tapfer ans Werk.

Er schaffte es auch tatsächlich die verdreckte Windel zu entfernen und das Baby ordentlich zu säubern – wenn auch mit einem äußerst angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck – aber als es daran ging, dem Kind eine saubere Windel anzulegen, scheiterte er kläglich. Was wohl auch daran lag, dass Gilívor wie verrückt anfing zu strampeln.

„Du kleine Ratte machst es mir nicht gerade einfach", fluchte Aragorn leise, „ich habe so was doch noch nie gemacht ... du könntest  wirklich etwas kooperativer sein!"

Aragorn beugte sich etwas weiter vor, um genauer zu erkennen, wie er die Windel befestigen musste und genau in dem Moment geschah es! Gilívor hatte ein dringendes Bedürfnis. Und dieses Bedürfnis entlud er genau in Aragorns Gesicht!

Wir anderen konnten nur sprachlos mit ansehen, wie Aragorn erstarrte als die Flüssigkeit sein Gesicht traf und für mehrere Minuten herrschte absolute Stille, die nur von den glucksenden Lauten des Babys unterbrochen wurden.

Nach einigen Momenten reichte Ionduath ihm ein feuchtes Tuch.

„Regt euch nicht auf ... das geht vielen so! Es hätte mich ehrlich gesagt auch gewundert, wenn ihr es ohne diese kleine Einlage geschafft hättet."

„Ihr habt das gewusst", knurrte Aragorn und blickte wütend auf das Baby.

„Nein ... lediglich geahnt", erwiderte der Kopfgeldjäger und befestigte mit geschickten Handgriffen die Windel und wickelte Gilívor wieder in seine Tücher, damit er nicht kalt wurde und blickte dann zu mir.

„Ist die Flasche fertig?"

„Ja", ich wollte aufstehen und sie ihm bringen aber er winkte ab.

„Bleibt sitzen, Prinzlein ... und macht es euch bequem! Ihr seid nämlich derjenige, der ihn füttern wird!"

„WAS? ICH?"

„Genau ihr ... es sei denn ihr wollt den armen Wurm der Brust des Zwergen aussetzen. Mal davon abgesehen ... ich denke, da wird im Moment und auch weiterhin Dürre herrschen. Nicht sehr nahrhaft!"

Gimli brummte verstimmt seinen Protest und Ionduath drückte mir den kleinen Elben in den Arm, zeigte mir wie ich seinen Kopf halten und ihm die Flasche geben musste.

Es vergingen Augenblicke, in denen Gilívor und ich uns gegenseitig nur skeptisch anstarrten, aber dann streckte er seine kleinen Hände gierig zu der Flasche hin. Vorsichtig steckte ich ihm den Sauger in den Mund und beobachtete wie das kleine Wesen ohne Pause trank. In Rekordszeit leerte er die Flasche und ich blickte den Kopfgeldjäger fragend an.

„Und was jetzt?"

„Er muss ein Bäuerchen machen. Dazu legt ihr ihn euch an die Schulter ... aber passt auf ... es könnte sein, dass er anfängt zu spucken.

„Zu spucken?", echote ich während ich den Elben vorsichtig gegen meine Schulter lehnte und es auch schon geschah. Gilívor machte ein beachtliches Bäuerchen und spuckte mir einen Teil seines Frühstücks auf die Schulter.

Angewidert blickte ich erst auf das Baby und dann auf die Bescherung auf meiner Schulter  bevor ich ihn Ionduath demonstrativ zurückgab.

„Seid ihm nicht böse, Prinzlein ... er ist noch ein Kind! Und davon mal abgesehen ... hat es euch um einiges besser erwischt als euren Waldläufer-Freund", sagte Ionduath als er das Baby anstandslos zurücknahm und ihm über den Rücken rieb. Gilívor gefiel die Behandlung so gut, dass er leise miauende Laute ausstieß und eine Hand in das Hemd des Kopfgeldjägers krallte.

„So, schön", sagte Aragorn jetzt leicht ungeduldig, „das Baby ist versorgt! Jetzt können wir ja wohl endlich aufbrechen!"

„Ähm, Moment", räusperte sich der Kopfgeldjäger, „ihr habt gesagt, dass Kind wird uns begleiten. Also wird mir irgendjemand dabei helfen, Kleidungsstücke für den Krümel zu finden."

„Ähm ja ... gut ... ich werde euch begleiten", murmelte Aragorn und fügte dann hinzu: „Was braucht der Kleine denn alles?"

„Ich würde in meiner naiven Dummheit einfach mal sagen, dass er vollkommen neu eingekleidet werden muss. Wie nämlich deutlich zu erkennen ist, sind seine Sachen vollkommen kaputt. Was die Nahrung angeht ...da Brei oder Milch ja leider nicht vorhanden ist, hoffe ich, dass die Küche noch einige Lembas vorweisen kann ... denn die des Prinzleins werden nicht lange reichen ..."

„Gut ...", Aragorn war bei diesen Worten auf den Kopfgeldjäger und das Kind zugegangen, „ich denke, Legolas ... kann die Nahrung besorgen ... und ich werde euch bei der Kleidersuche behilflich sein."

„Verbindlichsten", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger trocken und strich Gilívor über den Kopf.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

****

Über eine Stunde lief ich mit dem Kopfgeldjäger und dem quengelnden Baby durch ganz Bruchtal auf der Suche nach Dingen, die uns nützlich sein konnten. Immerhin entdeckten wir in der Küche noch ein kleines Paket Lembas, sowie einige Ersatzflaschen. In einem Raum, der mir gänzlich unbekannt war, stießen wir dann schlussendlich auf das Kinderzimmer. Auch hier hatten die Menschen alles verwüstet. Die Wiege war umgeworfen, Vorhänge von den Fenstern gerissen und Wände beschmiert worden. Es war ein Bild des Jammers.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht wie einige Menschen so etwas tun können! Das ist doch nur ein Kinderzimmer."

„Nicht alle Menschen denken in normalen Bahnen ...", erwiderte der Kopfgeldjäger nebensächlich und durchsuchte das Zimmer nach etwas Brauchbarem.

„In solchen Momenten schäme ich mich wirklich ein Mensch zu sein", murmelte ich leise, „ ... Ada hat Recht ... Menschen sind schwach, widerlich, verantwortungslos, verabscheuenswürdig, ekelerregend!" Mir fielen zwar noch einige andere Adjektive ein, die Elrond öfter von sich gegeben hatte, aber der Kopfgeldjäger unterbrach mich mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Ada? Ihr meint Lord Elrond?", ich nickte langsam.

„Das hat er gesagt?", fragte er ungläubig. „Der Elb, dem ich die Schulter eingerenkt habe und der nicht mal einen Mucks von sich gegeben hat? Der Elb, der eine Ausstrahlung hat, dass die Feuer des Schicksalsberges gefrieren würden?"

„Ja, genau der!", bekräftigte ich.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass wir über den gleichen Elben reden? Der hat auf mich nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er auch nur ein Schimpfwort kennen!"

„Der Schein trügt öfter als man denkt", murmelte ich und zog ein Plüschtier zwischen den Laken der Wiege hervor.

„Scheint bald so ...", seufzte der Kopfgeldjäger und packte einige Sachen in einen Korb hinein.

„Wie wollen wir das Baby eigentlich transportieren?", fragte ich plötzlich. „Wir können ihn schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit tragen."

„Dafür habe ich diesen Korb geholt ... damit können wir ihn vor unserem Körper transportieren. Gilívor wird schön warm gehalten und wir haben ihn immer im Blick."

„Ah ... und wer wird ihn tragen?", fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Immer der, der fragt, Dunedaín, immer der, der fragt", flüsterte der Kopfgeldjäger leise und mit einem diebischen Blitzen in den Augen, während er noch ein Stofftier in den Korb packte. In einem Arm das mittlerweile schlafende Baby und in dem anderen den vollgepackten Korb lief er langsam aus dem Raum heraus.

~*~*~*~*~

Soo, das wäre es dann mal wieder! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Es hat mir auf jeden Fall sehr viel Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben!

Und hier kommt jetzt die Vorschau auf Kapitel 12. Diesmal geht es wieder jemandem an den Kragen. Ich muss schließlich etwas Stimmung in die Bude bringen.

**Vorschau**

**„Da ist uns ja mal wieder was Hübsches ins Netz gegangen", zischte jemand hinter mir, „leg ihn schlafen!"**

**Das war das Letzte, was ich hörte bevor ein großer Stein gegen meine Schläfen geschlagen wurde und ich ohnmächtig zu Boden ging.**


	12. Gefangen

Kapitel 12: Träume sind Schäume

AvA: *stöhn* ... ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, was an einem Monatsersten auf der Bank los sein kann ... das ist echt jenseits von Gut und Böse ...

Aber ich denke, das wollt ihr ohnehin nicht hören. Stattdessen mache ich einfach mal mit den Reviews zu dem letzten Kapitel weiter.

@Elliot: Ärghs ... oh verzeih mir! Ich glaube ich habe dich bei den Reviewantworten zu TV vergessen! Sorry, sorry und nochmals sorry! War bestimmt keine Absicht. Vor jeder Chemie-klausur ein neues Kapitel? Kannst mal sehen, wie selten ich update. Gandalf ein Nervkaspar? Tja ... ich weiß auch nicht ... aber ich brauchte jemanden, der sich mit Gimli verbündet, um den Kopfgeldjäger aus dem Weg zu räumen. Oder den Kgj davon abzuhalten bestimmten anderen Personen an die Wäsche zu gehen ...

@Samira Nin: Mit Elrond verwandt? Hmm ... vielleicht sein Papi? Oder vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur der gute, alte Erestor! Und ich habe das Bild nur eingebaut, um euch zu verwirren. Äh ... habe ich wirklich erwähnt, dass Ionduath gerne auf Bäumen schläft? Ich glaube, der saß während der ganzen Story nur einmal auf so nem Ding! *gg*

@dorlimaus: Muss mich jetzt schon mal entschuldigen ... habe nur 15 Seiten geschafft! Ionduath und Legolas werden auf jeden Fall eine Beziehung aufbauen ... nur welche, das verrat ich nicht! *sfg* Deine zweite Frage: Ob Gimli die Frage ernst gemeint hat! Ich unterstelle Gimli durchaus, dass er den Unterschied zwischen Männlein und Weiblein kennt (auch wenn die bei seinem Volk nicht sehr groß sein sollen). Ich denke, er war einfach nur geplättet in einer vollkommen ausgestorbenen Stadt noch auf ein Baby zu stoßen. 

@seelenspiel: Danke!

@zitaboril: Also, angekommen ist dein Review! Verschollene Verwandte von Elrond ... hm ... hmm ... hmmmm! Erestor? Gil-Galad? Sind alle dunkelhaarig! Maedhroes, Maglor! Eol! Es gibt ja so viele dunkelhaarige Elben, die zur Kinderzeit von Elrond gelebt haben! Und wieso wollt ihr (Haldir) meinem armen, kleinen, lieben, sanften Kopfgeldjäger so stark bluten sehen? Der arme Mann kriegt ja Komplexe!

Wie geht`s Willi? Seine Mama macht bei mir ein bisserl Randale!

@LocaInferna: Hai! Sach mal, als ich dein Rewu gelesen habe, ist mir was eingefallen ... dürfte ich mir unter Umständen vielleicht Ithildae ausleihen? In meinem Kopf nimmt ein Kapitel konkrete Formen an ... wenn ich das irgendwo dazwischenquetschen kann ...

Und dann hättest du auch ein wenig Ruhe vor ihr! *gg*

@Dunkelelbe: Aijaijai! Lecker, lecker! Alles was nichts ist! So, da Legolas ja bekanntermaßen blonde Haare hat, ist er wahrscheinlich der Hintermann! *gg* Glaub mir ... im Reallife wird der nicht oben sein! Und das beide nur eine Hose anhaben, schadet dem Bild auch nicht! Allerdings muss ich doch bemängeln, dass mir der dunkelhaarige zu lieb guckt! Dürfte ruhig etwas finsterer sein ... aber das ist deine Interpretation der Dinge! Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall auf mehr solche Bilder! *g*

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

****

Nachdem ich mich noch eine Weile über den Kopfgeldjäger gewundert hatte, war ich ihm gefolgt und fand mich jetzt bei unseren Gefährten wieder, die schon dabei waren unsere Sachen zu packen.

„Und habt ihr etwas Brauchbares gefunden?", fragten die Hobbits.

„In der Tat", murmelte der Kopfgeldjäger, „es sollte reichen, bis wir den Palast der Elben im Düsterwald erreicht haben."

„Wieso Palast?", fuhr Gandalf plötzlich auf und funkelte den Kopfgeldjäger grimmig an.

„Nun, einmal um die dort lebenden Elben zu warnen, dass mehrere Irre durch Mittelerde schleichen, die sich Elben für ihren Privatgebrauch fangen, und zum anderen um den kleinen Krümel loszuwerden. Ihr werdet nämlich hoffentlich nicht angenommen haben, dass das arme Ding uns die ganze Zeit über begleiten soll", erklärte der Kopfgeldjäger ruhig aber überheblich.

„Ionduath hat Recht", sagte ich bevor es wieder zu einem Streit zwischen dem Istari und dem Kopfgeldjäger kommen konnte, „das Kind wird uns verlangsamen ... außerdem ist so eine Reise zu gefährlich für ihn und wir werden kaum genügend Proviant haben. Es ist also das Beste für ihn, wenn er im Düsterwald bleibt ... bei Elben, die sich richtig um ihn kümmern können."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und liefen zu ihren Pferden. Ich für meinen Teil beobachtete den Kopfgeldjäger misstrauisch, der sich jetzt mit dem Kind in einem Arm auf sein Pferd schwang. Ich hatte nämlich irgendwie das ungute Gefühl, dass ich das Baby wirklich tragen sollte, aber im Moment sah es nicht so aus, als würde er den Jungen hergeben wollen und das war etwas, das mich stark beruhigte. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Kopfgeldjäger machte es dem Baby in seiner Armbeuge bequem, deckte ihn mit diversen Decken zu und strich ihm immer wieder über sein kleines Gesicht, während er irgendwelchen Unsinn in Sindarin murmelte.

Erleichtert lief ich zu meinem Pferd und kam dabei an dem Kopfgeldjäger vorbei.

„Ihr solltet euch lieber an den Umgang mit Babys gewöhnen ... schließlich braucht ihr in absehbarer Zeit einen Erben", flüsterte Ionduath mir zu. Ich beschloss ihn einfach zu ignorieren und wir ritten los.

~*~*~*~*~*

Sieben Tage später hatten wir das Nebelgebirge ohne größere Probleme überquert und befanden uns jetzt auf der Alten Waldstraße. Legolas führte uns.

„Wir sollten dicht beieinander bleiben", murmelte Legolas mir in diesem Moment zu, „der Ring und Sauron sind zwar vernichtet ... aber die Spinnen und anderen schwarzen Geschöpfe sind noch zahlreich in diesen Wäldern vorhanden."

Hinter mir hörte ich jemanden hart schlucken und sah mich um.

Sam und Frodo saßen beide kalkweiß auf ihren Ponys und blickten ängstlich in das Dickicht. Legolas hatte ihr Unbehagen ebenfalls bemerkt und lächelte sie leicht an.

„Keine Sorge ... die Spinnen jagen selten in diesen Gebieten ... sie meiden die Straße und bleiben lieber in ihren dunklen Nestern."

„Dann ist ja gut", schluckte Sam und führte sein Pony näher an das Pferd des Kopfgeldjägers heran, der ein Stückchen vor ihm ritt. Mir war in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, dass Sam und Frodo eine leichte Freundschaft zu Ionduath entwickelten. Ich fand dieses Verhalten äußerst seltsam, da Sam mir bei unserer ersten Begegnung am liebsten den Kopf abgeschlagen hätte ... allerdings hatte der Kopfgeldjäger auch nicht seinen Freund verschleppt.

Mein Blick wanderte zu dem Kopfgeldjäger, der das schlafende Kind vor sich auf dem Pferd hielt. Es war seltsam ... aber ich hatte nicht von dem Kopfgeldjäger erwartet, dass er sich so um das Kind kümmern würde ... weder hatte ich Ahnung gehabt, dass er überhaupt wusste wie man mit Kindern umging. Ich hatte ihn nämlich mit vielem in Verbindung gebracht ... aber ganz bestimmt nicht in mit einer Vaterrolle. Allerdings ... nur weil er ein Kopfgeldjäger war, hieß das nicht, dass er nicht auch eine Familie ... vielleicht sogar Kinder hatte. Langsam begann ich nämlich wirklich an seinen Kommentar von damals zu glauben, dass wir seine Vaterinstinkte wecken würden. So unwahrscheinlich sich das auch angehört hatte.

„Für dich ist er auch ein Rätsel, nicht wahr", flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr. Erschrocken sah ich mich um und erkannte Legolas, der meinem Blick gefolgt war.

„Ein Rätsel", wiederholte ich, nachdem ich mich wieder gefasst hatte, „dieser Mann ist mehr als ein Rätsel ... der könnte ein Labyrinth sein! So viele Wege zu verfolgen und jeder bringt dich zu einem anderen Ziel! Aber den Kern erreichst du einfach nicht!"

Der blonde Elb lächelte leicht und drehte sich zu dem Kopfgeldjäger um. Dieser hatte den mittlerweile hellwachen Gilívor vor sich auf dem Pferd und schien ihn ein wenig zu kitzeln. Auf jeden Fall konnte ich das fröhliche, leise Glucksen des Kindes bis zu mir hören.

„Ich verstehe dich sehr gut ... auch ich denke, dass er uns etwas verheimlicht ... vielleicht ist er ein ganz anderer, als er vorgibt zu sein ...", murmelte Legolas und blickte den Kopfgeldjäger an, dieser hob plötzlich seinen Kopf und sah den Elben fest an.

„Ihr lästert doch nicht etwa über mich, oder Prinzlein?"

„Das würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen", erwiderte Legolas gefasst und drehte schnell seinen Kopf weg.

Gegen Abend schlugen wir unser Lager auf einer kleinen Lichtung auf, zu der Legolas uns geführt hatte und entfachten ein kleines Feuer. Nachdem für unser Abendessen gesorgt war, stand Legolas auf und sagte er würde sich ein wenig umsehen wollen.

„Das letzte Mal als ich hier war, hatten die Elben einige Probleme mit den Waldmenschen", sagte der blonde Elb leise, „ich will sichergehen, dass keiner hier in der Nähe ist und uns Ärger machen könnte!"

„Einer von uns könnte dich begleiten", schlug ich vor, „das ist sicherer!"

„Sicherer vielleicht", lächelte er als Antwort, „aber ich kenne mich hier besser aus. Es wird schneller gehen, wenn ich alleine unterwegs bin!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

„Er scheint ziemlich stur zu sein", bemerkte Ionduath und zog Gilívor etwas dichter an sich, damit der Junge nicht fror.

„Er kommt in vielen Dingen nach seinem Vater", erwiderte ich seufzend, „und nicht alle von Thranduils Eigenschaften sind positiv!" Mit Schaudern erinnerte ich mich an meine erste Begegnung mit dem König vom Düsterwald. Ich war damals noch ein Kind gewesen und aus diesem Grunde wirkte Thranduil noch furchteinflössender auf mich.

„Woran denkst du, Streicher?", fragte Frodo mich.

„An ... an gar nichts! Ich war nur gerade in Erinnerungen versunken", erklärte ich dem Hobbit. Frodo gab sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden und beobachtete jetzt Merry und Pippin, die sich darum stritten, wer dem Elbenbaby die Flasche geben durfte.

„Ich bin diesmal dran, Merry! Du hast ihm seine letzte Flasche gegeben", rief Pippin beleidigt und wollte seinem Vetter die Flasche aus der Hand nehmen, aber dieser hielt sie unerbittlich fest.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr, Pip", knurrte Merry angestrengt und zog fester an der Flasche, „du hast ihm seine letzte gegeben!"

Ionduath betrachtete das Ganze mit einem äußerst alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck, ebenso wie das Elbenbaby selber, das wohl zu ahnen schien, dass es hier um sein Abendessen ging. Wie auf Kommando streckte Gilìvor – der auf dem Schoß von Ionduath saß und auch von ihm aufrecht gehalten wurde – seine Hände zu der begehrten Nahrung hin, während er leise wimmerte.

„Meine lieben Hobbits", fing Ionduath an, als er langsam, mit seiner freien Hand nach der Flasche griff und sie aus dem eisernen Griff der Hobbits löste, „ich möchte euch nur daran erinnern, dass dies die einzige Flasche ist, die wir noch haben ... nachdem ... ihre Vorgänger bei ähnlichen Gesprächen zerbrachen und der arme Gilívor wohl eine Nulldiät einlegen muss, wenn diese auch noch draufgeht! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch hinzufügen muss, dass so was äußerst ungesund für ein Baby ist, oder?"

Merry und Pippin blickten beschämt zu dem kleinen Baby, das aus großen blauen Augen um sich blickte und mit seinem Mund bereits Saugbewegungen machte, während es noch immer die Flasche betrachtete, die jetzt zwar schon näher aber noch immer nicht nah genug war.

„Tut uns leid!", murmelten die Hobbits im Chor.

„Ich habe eine Idee", rief Pippin strahlend aus, „ich werde Gilívor halten und Merry gibt ihm seine Flasche! Geht das?"

Beide Hobbits sahen den Kopfgeldjäger mit Hundeaugen an. Ionduath rollte mit den Augen und gab Pippin das Baby in die Arme. Der Halbling setzte sich sofort strahlend hin und streichelte die Wange des Babys, während Merry ihm das Fläschchen an den Mund hielt. Als sich der Kopfgeldjäger sicher war, das die Hobbits nichts falsch machten, blickte er in unsere ungläubigen Gesichter.

„Was", fragte er, „die beiden versuchen es jedenfalls ... was ich von einigen anderen Personen nicht behaupten kann! Und die haben es wahrlich nötiger!"

Ich beschloss darauf nichts zu erwidern. Innerlich kaute ich nämlich immer noch an der Erinnerung des Wechselns der Windeln. Bis dahin hatte ich mir noch nicht sehr viel Gedanken über Kinder gemacht. Ich brauchte irgendwann einen Erben, das war klar, und Arwen brachte das Thema auch öfter mal auf den Tisch, aber nach diesem Erlebnis hoffte ich wirklich, dass einer von uns beiden unfruchtbar war oder Arwen jedenfalls den Teil mit den Windeln übernehmen würde.

Um mich abzulenken, musterte ich meine Umgebung. Wir waren umgeben von dunklen, fast schwarzen Bäumen, nur vereinzelt konnte man einen kleinen Stern am Himmel erkennen und das einzige Licht ging von unserem Feuer aus. Der flackernde Schein warf skurrile Schatten an die Bäume und ließ den einen oder anderen Baum wie ein grausames Monster aussehen. Hin und wieder konnte man auch ein paar glühende Punkte zwischen den Bäumen entdecken, die sofort wieder verschwanden, wenn man genauer hinsah.

„Mir gefällt dieser Wald nicht, Herr Frodo", flüsterte Sam.

„Mir auch nicht ... aber wir müssen hier durch", flüsterte Frodo zurück.

„So", verkündete Ionduath mit einem Blick auf das Feuer, „ich denke, das Essen ist fertig!"

Aller Schrecken war sofort vergessen als die Hobbits dies hörten und mit einem unbändigen Heißhunger stürzten sie sich auf das Fleisch und die Pilze, die in einer Pfanne schmorten. Gilívor fand sich so schnell ihn den Armen des Kopfgeldjägers wieder, dass dem armen Kind Angst und Bange wurde. Aber immerhin hatte er den Inhalt seiner Flasche leeren können und der Kopfgeldjäger verhinderte es jetzt, das Gilívor seinem Unmut laut Luft machte, in dem er ihn sanft hin und her schaukelte. Als Begleitung summte er ein Schlaflied, das seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke fielen dem Baby die Augen zu und er wurde von Ionduath vorsichtig in sein Körbchen gebettet.

Auf dem Weg hierher war der Kopfgeldjäger auf einige Pilze gestoßen – sehr zur Freude der Hobbits, die bei dem Essen zulangten als würden sie verhungern.

Nachdem die Hobbits sich ihren Anteil geholt hatten, griffen auch wir anderen beim Essen zu, bevor die Hobbits einen Nachschlag wollten. Ionduath sicherte sich ebenfalls mit einem Arm eine Ration, die er neben sich aufstellte.

Lächelnd lehnte ich mich gegen einen Stein und fing an zu essen.

Pippin führte gerade eine Portion Pilze zu seinem Mund als er mitten in der Bewegung innehielt.

„Sagt mal ... kann man diese Pilze überhaupt essen?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Keine Sorge, junger Hobbit", sagte Ionduath leise und mit einem gefährlichen Blitzen in den Augen, „man kann jeden Pilz essen ... einmal!"

Pippin der sich gerade beruhigt die Pilze in den Mund gesteckt hatte, spuckte sie bei diesem Zusatz wieder aus und rieb sich über den Mund.

„Verzeihung", lachte der Kopfgeldjäger und rieb sich Tränen aus den Augen, „ich habe euch nur geärgert ... die Pilze sind absolut ungiftig ... ihr könnt euch höchstens den Magen verderben, wenn ihr zuviel davon esst!"

Pippin blickte den Kopfgeldjäger böse an.

„Das war nicht nett von euch!", sagte er anklagend.

„Habe ich jemals behauptet, dass ich nett bin?", gab der Kopfgeldjäger nonchalant zurück und blickte in den Himmel.

**_Aus der Sicht von Ionduath_**

Nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, das Gilívor tief und fest schlief und nicht fror, ließ ich meine Gedanken ein wenig abschweifen. Wie von selbst hatte ich plötzlich wieder eine Szene vor mir, in der ich ebenfalls ein Kind in den Armen hielt.

**_Rückblende_**

Wütend starrte ich auf meinen Freund. Wie konnte man nur so dämlich sein! Das war doch wirklich zum Schreien!

Besagter Freund, den ich seit seiner Kindheit kannte ... oder besser gesagt zu kennen geglaubt hatte, saß vor mir auf einem Lehnstuhl und hielt einen ungefähr zweieinhalb Jahre alten Jungen in den Armen, der sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte und mich mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Angst ansah, während er voller Hingabe an seinem Daumen nuckelte. Das Kind ignorierend, wandte ich mein Augenmerk wieder auf meinen Freund.

Er hatte eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, über seine Brust zog sich ein breiter Verband, ebenso über die gesamte Länge seines rechten Armes. Sein Knöchel war verstaucht, drei Rippen gebrochen und das Schultergelenk ausgekugelt, um nur die gröbsten Verletzungen zu nennen. Und trotzdem hatte er den verdammten Bengel auf sich liegen.

„Was siehst du mich so an", knurrte der dunkelhaarige Mann plötzlich.

„Warum ich dich so ansehe? Deine Rippen sind gebrochen und trotzdem lässt du diesen ... diesen ... Fratz quer auf dir liegen!"

„Und wo liegt deiner Meinung nach das Problem?", fragte er gespielt ahnungslos.

„Er gehört hier nicht her! Sieh dich doch mal an. Der Bengel ist gerade mal drei Wochen hier und du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche ... du wärst eine gewesen, wenn du nicht rechtzeitig gefunden worden wärst! Dieses Kind hat nichts als Ärger gemacht, seit es das erste Mal einen Fuß hierher gesetzt hat."

„Er ist ein Kind ... ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm wehtun", erwiderte er matt und strich über die Haare des Kindes, „außerdem kannst du ihn nur nicht leiden, weil er dir die Kröten ins Bett gesetzt hat."

„Das ist unter anderem auch ein Grund", räumte ich knurrend ein, „aber nicht der Hauptgrund! Dieses Kind bedeutet nichts als Ärger! Das weißt du genau so gut wie ich!"

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen?", fragte er grimmig.

„Oh ... von mir aus, ersäuf ihn im Fluss ... schmeiß ihn den Orks vor die Füße, oder verfütter' ihn an einen Balrog! Aber sorg dafür, dass er dieses Haus verlässt!"

Mein Gesprächspartner richtete sich jetzt langsam auf.

„Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein!? Es ist noch ein Kind! Es hat niemandem etwas getan und es kann nichts für die Dinge, die um ihn herum geschehen sind! Er wird hier bleiben! Und das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Vor Schock klappte meine Kinnlade runter.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!"

„Das ist mein voller Ernst! Er wird hier ein zu Hause bekommen!"

„Dir ist doch wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen", grummelte ich und wollte gehen als ich ihn nach mir rufen hörte.

„Bitte bleib!", sagte er schwach und ich drehte mich wider besseren Wissens um.

„Ich ... ich möchte doch nur dass du mich verstehst!", sagte er beinahe flehentlich.

„Und ich will dass du mich verstehst", fuhr ich ihn barsch an, „dieses Kind wird der großen Ärger bereiten! Also werde es besser los, solange du noch kannst!"

„Aber das kann ich schon nicht mehr", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen, „ich habe es ihr versprochen!"

„Oh ... das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Kaum sitzt eine Frau vor dir, heult ein bisschen und klimpert mit den Wimpern und bei dir löst sich sofort jedes noch so kleine Quäntchen Verstand in nichts auf", antwortete ich stöhnend und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Weißt du, was dir fehlt? Du braucht mal wieder was zum Vögeln ... oder gevögelt werden!"

„Nicht solche Ausdrücke vor dem Kind", fauchte er mich an und bedeckte die Ohren des Jungen mit seinen Händen.

„Oh doch! Du musst so rangenommen werden, dass du nicht mehr gerade gehen kannst! Dann vergehen dir vielleicht auch diese Flausen!"

„Das sind keine Flausen!", brüllte er zurück.

„Das sind Flausen!", widersprach ich in der gleichen Lautstärke, „demnächst kommst du wahrscheinlich noch auf die Idee ein Orkbaby zu adoptieren! Oder noch besser, du quartierst gleich eine ganze Orkfamilie hier ein!"

Durch das Geschreie drang plötzlich das leise Wimmern eines Kindes an mein Ohr und wir beide sahen auf den Jungen. Dieser hatte seine Hände auf die Ohren gelegt und weinte herzzerreißend.

„DA! Jetzt sieh mal was du da angerichtet hast!"

„Ich", ich blickte den anderen Mann schockiert an, „wieso ich?"

„Weil du hier rumschreist wie ein Blöder! Jetzt sieh zu wie du das wieder in Ordnung bringst!"

„Bitte?" Fassungslos sah ich mit an wie mein Freund sich langsam aufrichtete und dabei das Kind von sich schob. Dann griff er nach seiner Krücke und humpelte wortlos aus dem Raum.

Das Kind sah ihm hinterher, dann auf mich und fing noch lauter an zu weinen.

„Lässt der mich einfach mit diesem Blag allein! Ich fass' das nicht!", schrie ich und brachte den Jungen dazu noch lauter zu schreien.

Ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und blickte unentschlossen auf das Kind, das sich jetzt über die Augen rieb und dabei immer wieder: „Papa", schniefte. Von dem Gör war ich zwar wenig begeistert, aber ich war auch kein kinderfressendes Ungeheuer.

„Sht ... ruhig Kleiner! Dir tut ja niemand was ... ich auch nicht", murmelte ich tröstend und strich dem Jungen tröstend über den Kopf. Das Kind sah angsterfüllt zu mir auf und ich verfluchte mich dafür in seiner Gegenwart so herumgebrüllt zu haben. Ich hatte zwar einen Ruf als Kinderschreck, aber ich hatte nicht vor, dem auch wirklich gerecht zu werden.

Der Junge sah immer noch schniefend zu mir auf. Über sein Gesicht liefen Tränen und aus seiner Nase floss auch unaufhaltsam der Rotz.

„Was habe ich mir da bloß eingehandelt", murmelte ich und wischte ihm mit meinem Taschentuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Anschließend hielt ich es ihm vor die Nase damit er sich schnäuzen konnte.

Irgendwann während dieser Prozedur hatte ich den Fehler gemacht mich neben ihn auf das Sofa zu setzen. Das rächte sich jetzt, als der Kleine immer näher an mich ranrutschte und plötzlich seine Arme um mich schlang und sein Gesicht in meiner Seite verbarg.

„Oh nein", widersprach ich, „damit wollen dir doch gar nicht erst anfangen!" Sanft aber bestimmt schob ich den Jungen von mir weg. Die einzige Reaktion, die ich ihm entlockte, war dass er mich böse anblitzte und sich abermals an mich kuschelte.

„Hör auf damit! Ich bin der Falsche wenn du schmusen willst!" Wieder versuchte ich ihn wegzuschieben und erreichte damit nur, dass er mich in die Hand biss.

„AU! Du kleine ... miese ... Kröte!", fluchte ich und hielt meine Hand. Der Junge hatte jetzt vollkommen freie Bahn und nutzte dies auch, in dem er sich einfach auf meinem Schoß niederließ. Zufrieden und stolz hielt er sich an meinem Hemd fest und fing leise an zu schmatzen, während er auf dem Stoff zwischen seinen Zähnen herumkaute.

Als mein „Freund" eine Stunde später dann mal wieder die Güte besaß, aufzutauchen, saß ich immer noch auf dem Sofa, den Jungen auf mir und klopfte mit meinen Fingern genervt und verärgert auf die Lehne.

„Ah! Der große Herr und Meister gibt sich auch mal wieder die Ehre", verkündete ich sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast! Ihr gebt ein sehr hübsches Paar ab!"

„Nimm das Gör von mir runter und werd' glücklich damit", knurrte ich bösartig.

„Tut mir Leid, aber das wird nicht gehen", sagte der Mann grinsend, „ich bin im Moment etwas flügellahm ... aber ich werde dir gerne etwas zu Essen holen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ mich ein weiteres Mal mit dem Kind allein.

**_Rückblende Ende_**

Stöhnend rieb ich mir über die Augen. Selbst jetzt, nachdem so viele Jahre vergangen waren, konnte ich mich über den sturen Kerl immer noch dumm und dämlich ärgern. Aber all das brachte mir im Moment nicht viel und ich blickte aufmerksam in die Runde. Die Hobbits schliefen mittlerweile tief und fest, ebenso der Zwerg, was ich an dem Geschnarche erkannte. Lediglich der verfluchte Istari und der kleine König unterhielten sich noch leise im Schein des Feuers. Aber von einer bestimmten blonden, sturen Person fehlte jede Spur.

„Sagt mal, müsste das Prinzlein nicht mal so langsam wieder auftauchen?", fragte ich deswegen.

Nachdenklich sah der Waldläufer zwischen die Bäume.

„Wer weiß ... aber ich denke, wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen ... er kennt sich hier aus", antwortete er überlegend.

~*~*~*~*~

Zwei Stunden später war das Prinzlein immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und mich beschlich langsam ein ungutes Gefühl. Dem König ging es offensichtlich ebenso, denn er rutschte unruhig hin und her und schickte immer wieder aufmerksame Blicke in das dichte Dickicht. Aber selbst wenn wir mit Gewissheit sagen könnten, dass dem Prinzlein etwas passiert wäre, könnten wir nichts unternehmen, denn dafür war es mittlerweile viel zu dunkel.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Nacht über hier bleiben ... und wenn das Prinzlein morgen früh immer noch nicht aufgetaucht ist, werden wir ihn suchen", sagte ich leise und lauschte dem Rauschen des Windes. Aragorn nickte zustimmend.

Nachdem ich mich noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass Gilívor nicht fror und auch sonst nichts brauchte, legte ich mich hin und wickelte mich in meinen Umhang. Den kleinen Jungen drückte ich dicht an mich.

Danach dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis ich hinüberglitt ins Reich der Träume. Nur waren meine Träume alles andere als friedvoll.

In einiger Entfernung von mir stand ein blonder Junge, mit einem Schwert in der Hand. Er blickte sich scheinbar aufmerksam um. Umso unerklärlicher war es mir, dass er die Uruk-hais, die sich ihm von hinten näherten, nicht bemerkte. Ich versuchte noch den Jungen zu warnen, als die Monster ihn auch schon eingekreist hatten. Tapfer wehrte er sich und schaffte es auch einige der dunklen Kreaturen zu Fall zu bringen, aber es wurden immer mehr. Der Kreis um ihn herum wurde dichter, bis nichts mehr von dem blonden Jungen zu sehen war. Endlose Augenblicke lang hörte man nur das metallische Klirren der Klingen, bis die Uruks von ihrem Opfer abließen und sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreuten. Zurück blieb eine große Lache Blut und ein Kopf mit blonden Haaren, der mich aus leeren Augen heraus anzusehen schien, während sein Mund ein einzelnes Wort formte.

„V..."

Ich erwachte mit einem leisen Aufschrei und stand beinahe senkrecht in meinem Nachtlager, während mir kalter Schweiß den Rücken hinunterlief. Mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte ich mich, dass ich Gilívor nicht geweckt hatte und blickte dann in die Runde. Alle meine Gefährten schliefen tief und fest nur natürlich der Zwerg nicht, denn der hatte Wache und blickte mich jetzt spöttisch an.

„Hattet ihr etwa einen bösen Traum? Nein, das tut mir aber Leid! Soll ich rüber kommen und euch trösten?", fragte er höhnisch.

„Wenn ihr unbedingt sterben wollt, versucht es", knurrte ich und legte mich wieder hin.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas Grünblatt_**

Nachdem ich mich von den Anderen getrennt hatte, schlug ich die Richtung ein, in der ich eine Siedlung der Waldmenschen wusste. Ich erreichte die Siedlung ohne Zwischenfälle und versteckte mich in einem Baum. Von dort lauschte ich den Gesprächen der umherwandernden Menschen.

Während ich dort saß und zuhörte, erfuhr ich von einer Gruppe Menschen, die in den Wäldern umherstreifte. Es waren Männer aus verschiedenen Siedlungen, die sich zusammengeschlossen hatten und nun die Gegend unsicher machten. Sie überfielen Reisende und machten dabei keinen Unterschied zwischen Menschen und Elben.

„Solange sie unsere Dörfer nicht angreifen, ist es mir ziemlich egal was sie machen", sagte gerade ein älterer Mann.

„Ich habe letzte Woche einen von ihnen getroffen!", verkündete ein junger Mann, „sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie von irgendwelchen Leuten bezahlt werden, damit sie die Elben angreifen ... und andere Reisende."

„Sie werden bezahlt?"

„Ja ... von irgendwelchen Leuten ... mit blauen Kutten und Amuletten!"

Das war ja höchst interessant!

„Ja ... ich wünschte diese Leute hätten mich auch gefragt ... Geld kann ich immer gebrauchen!"

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo die Männer jetzt sind! Letzte Woche waren sie ganz in der Nähe ... aber wer weiß, wo sie jetzt sind!"

Ich hatte genug gehört. Leise verließ ich meinen Lauschposten. Eines war mir klar. Wir mussten vorsichtig sein, wenn wir den Wald durchquerten.

So schnell wie möglich lief ich durch den Wald, um den anderen von meinen Erkenntnissen zu berichten.

Ich war noch keine fünf Minuten gelaufen, als ich merkte, dass mich irgendjemand verfolgte. Alarmiert lief ich weiter und beobachtete dabei genau meine Umgebung. In den Bäumen um mich herum versteckte sich irgendetwas, aber ich konnte nicht feststellen ob es ein Mensch, Ork oder vielleicht sogar eine Spinne sein konnte. Andererseits konnte es natürlich auch etwas Ungefährliches sein. Trotzdem löste ich langsam meine Schwerter aus der Halterung auf meinem Rücken und lief vorsichtig weiter.

Aber kaum hatte ich meine Schwerter vollkommen gelöst, sprang jemand direkt vor meine Füße. Ich hatte nur einen winzigen Augenblick meinen Gegner zu betrachten, bevor er mit erhobenem Schwert auf mich losging – er war ein Mensch.

Ich parierte seinen Schlag und setzte nun meinerseits zu einem Angriff an, den er sehr zu meinem Erstaunen abblockte.

Jetzt standen wir uns gegenüber und musterten uns.

„Was macht ein kleines Elblein soweit von zu Hause entfernt?", fragte er mit einem lückenhaften Grinsen.

„Warum überfällt ein Mensch einen reisenden Elben?", fragte ich zurück, obwohl ich die Antwort schon wusste.

„Ha ...", er strich sich mit einer Hand über das von Bartstoppeln verzierte Gesicht, „ ... ich entferne nur den Müll ... für euch weibische Wesen ist hier kein Platz! Der Wald gehört den Menschen!"

„Wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht trügt, dann waren wir hier aber vor euch", setzte ich ihn in Kenntnis und ignorierte mit einiger Selbstbeherrschung den Kommentar über das Aussehen der Elben.

„Ja und?", fragte er grinsend, „wir werden euch trotzdem vertreiben! Das Elbenreich in diesem Wald steht nämlich kurz vor seinem Untergang!"

Mit diesen Worten stürzte er auf mich zu. Aber ich hatte seinen Angriff vorausgesehen und wich dem Hieb mit Leichtigkeit aus und brachte den Angreifer zu Fall.

„Hm ... ich glaube nicht, dass das Elbenreich hier untergehen wird! Das wird König Thranduil nicht zulassen ... und das letzte Mal als ich ihn sah, war er noch sehr lebendig", sagte ich, während ich mein Schwert auf ihn niedersausen ließ, bereit ihm das Leben zu nehmen. Aber der Mensch rollte sich mit einer unvorhergesehenen Geschwindigkeit von mir weg und kam wieder auf die Beine.

„Das wird sich aber schnell ändern", grinste der Mensch immer noch, „Thranduil wird als erster krepieren ... und nur zu deiner Information ... es wird nicht mehr lange dauern!"

Währenddessen wich der Mensch immer weiter zu den Bäumen zurück.

„Das glaubt auch nur ihr", erwiderte ich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit und sprang auf den Menschen zu, um ihn jetzt endgültig zu töten, aber dann geschah etwas mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Jetzt!", schrie der Mensch plötzlich und ehe ich mich versah, fiel von oben ein schweres Netz auf mich herab und brachte mich zu Boden. Zu allem Überfluss verlor ich auch noch meine Schwerter und schaffte es nicht mich aus dem Netz zu befreien. Und bevor ich auch nur wusste wie mir geschah, waren plötzlich 15 Menschen um mich herum und grinsten auf mich herab.

„Da ist uns ja mal wieder was ins Netz gegangen", zischte jemand hinter mir, „leg ihn schlafen!"

Das war das Letzte, was ich hörte bevor ein großer Stein gegen meine Schläfen geschlagen wurde und ich ohnmächtig zu Boden ging.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Das erste, was ich bei meinem Aufwachen realisierte, waren die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen, dann die Übelkeit und zum Schluss musste ich feststellen, dass ich gefesselt worden war. Schlagartig kam meine Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht zurück und ich öffnete mit einem Ruck meine Augen. Eine Tat, die ich sofort bereute, denn die aufgehende Sonne stach wie Nadeln in meine Augen. Stöhnend schloss ich meine Augen wieder und versuchte etwas von meiner Stärke zurückzugewinnen. Beim zweiten Mal öffnete ich meine Augen langsam. Jetzt konnte ich das Licht der Sonne einigermaßen ertragen.

Wie ich feststellte, befand ich mich auf einer winzigen Lichtung. Einige der Männer lagen etwas von mir entfernt um ein Feuer herum und schliefen, ein Einzelner saß ganz in meiner Nähe – ebenfalls tief am Schlafen. Aber bevor ich diesen Umstand nutzen konnte, wachten die ersten Männer am Lagerfeuer auf und sahen unglücklicherweise sofort zu mir herüber.

„Ah ... sieh mal einer an! Das kleine Mädchen ist ja aufgewacht", rief einer der Männer höhnend in die Runde. Gerne hätte ich etwas erwidert, aber ich musste in diesem Moment feststellen, dass ich auch geknebelt worden war, so hatte ich lediglich die Möglichkeit dem Mann böse Blicke zu zuwerfen.

Der Sprecher kam langsam auf mich zu und ging vor mir in die Hocke. Langsam ließ er einige Strähnen meines Haares durch seine dreckigen Finger gleiten.

„Viel zu schön für einen ... Mann ...  ich nehme doch mal an, dass du einer bist, oder?", murmelte er und führte meine Haare an seinen Mund. „Andererseits ... vielleicht haben Elbenfrauen keine Brüste ... ich kenne mich da nicht so aus!"

Angewidert machte ich eine Bewegung von ihm weg, der Mann legte aber sofort eine Hand in meinen Nacken und zog mich wieder zu sich.

„Na, na, Bürschchen ... du weißt doch wohl was sich gehört", flüsterte er und kraulte meinen Nacken, bevor er abrupt aufstand und sich an seine Gefährten wendete.

„Los, ihr holt ein langes Seil ... und ihr zwei ... sucht den höchsten Baum, den ihr finden könnt! Beeilt euch ... wir wollen den Elben doch nicht zulange auf dem Boden hocken lassen ... immerhin gehören die doch in die Bäume!"

Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass mir eisige Schauer über den Rücken liefen und mit Grauen beobachtete ich die Männer, die das Seil herbeigeholt hatten. Die konnten doch wohl nicht wirklich vorhaben mich aufzuhängen?

Kurze Zeit später kamen die zwei zurück, die einen hohen Baum suchen sollten. Sehr zu meinen Missfallen waren sie erfolgreich gewesen, was ich daran erkannte, dass mich zwei der Männer auf die Füße zerrten und durch den Wald schleiften.

Vor einer besonders hohen Eiche machten sie halt.

„Ja ...", sagte der Mann, der mit mir gesprochen hatte, gedehnt, „dieser Baum ist genau richtig ... bereitet alles vor!"

Die zwei Männer, die mich schon zu diesem Ort gebracht hatte, packten mich wieder an den Armen und zerrten mich näher an den Baum heran. Ich stemmte meine Füße in den Boden und versuchte meine Bewacher abzuschütteln, aber was ich auch versuchte ... es war nutzlos.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Mittlerweile war die Sonne aufgegangen und wie ich bei meinem Erwachen feststellen musste, war Legolas noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Deswegen waren die anderen schnell geweckt worden und während sie unser Lager abbrachen, gingen Ionduath und ich bereits zwischen die Bäume, um nach Spuren zu suchen. Glücklicherweise fanden wir auch sehr schnell welche, und das obwohl Elben kaum Spuren hinterließen, wenn sie gingen.

Der Kopfgeldjäger richtete sich stöhnend auf und betrachtete missmutig seine Umgebung.

„Einfach genial", knurrte er verstimmt, „die Spuren führen von der Straße weg ... uns wird nichts Anderes übrigbleiben, als querfeldein zu gehen! Und das ausgerechnet in diesem Wald!"

„Ihr habt recht ... aber das habe ich schon von vorneherein vermutet ...", murmelte ich resignierend, „aber ich bin auch nicht erpicht darauf die Straße zu verlassen!"

„Dann sind wir uns ja jedenfalls einig", gab Ionduath zu verstehen und ging zurück zum Lager. Dort angekommen, erzählte ich den anderen von meinem Entschluss. Wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte, waren vor allen die Hobbits nicht begeistert davon den Wald auf diese Weise zu durchqueren.

„Wir müssen wirklich da durch?", fragte Pippin mit einem unbequemen Blick auf das dichte Unterholz.

„So sieht es aus!", stellte der Kopfgeldjäger fest und widmete sich Gilívor. Der Junge war nicht davon begeistert gewesen so früh geweckt zu werden und war dementsprechend maulig.

Ionduath ließ sich davon aber wenig beeindrucken und versorgte das quengelnde Baby geschickt, damit es später nicht in irgendeinem ungünstigen Moment anfing zu schreien. Als das geschafft war, hob er das Baby auf  seinen Arm, wo es sofort wieder in tiefen Schlaf fiel.

„Wir sollten dann aufbrechen und diesen verflixten Elb finden", rief Gimli plötzlich aus, „wir haben hier schon genug herumgetrödelt!"

Und mit diesen Worten stapfte der Zwerg direkt in das Unterholz hinein.

„Ich stimme Gloínsgör mal ausnahmsweise zu", verlautete der Kopfgeldjäger und folgte dem Zwergen, sein Pferd am Zügel führend.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte ich meine Gefährten auf den Spuren von Legolas tief in den Düsterwald hineingeführt und die Hobbits waren nicht die Einzigen, die argwöhnische Blicke umhersandten.

Obwohl mittlerweile heller Tag sein musste, drang nicht ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl durch das dichte Laubdach. Es herrschte beinahe eine nächtliche Finsternis und dies untermalt mit den unheimlichem Knarren der alten Bäume und den Geräuschen, der umherstreifenden Tiere, konnte wirklich angsteinflössend wirken.

„Das hier ist einfach keine Umgebung für ein kleines Kind! Aber wir können froh sein, bis jetzt noch keinem der Einwohner dieses Waldes begegnet zu sein", grummelte Ionduath vor sich her, während er dem Baby beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Ich nickte und heftete meinen Blick wieder auf den Boden, gerade rechtzeitig um die Zeichen eines Kampfes zu entdecken.

„Er muss wieder zurückgekommen sein ...", murmelte ich leise.

„Ja ... und irgendjemand hat ihn abgefangen ... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ...", knurrte der Kopfgeldjäger missbilligend und hob etwas vom Waldboden auf, das ich als Teil eines Netzes identifizieren konnte.

„Dann ist Legolas also tatsächlich gefangen worden", stellte Gandalf fest.

„Es sieht ganz danach aus", bemerkte ich und untersuchte weiterhin den Boden. Kurze Zeit später hatte ich die Spuren der Angreifer entdeckt.

„Es waren Menschen", erzählte ich, „ungefähr zwanzig Stück ... einer von ihnen hat Legolas getragen! Sie sind sehr langsam gelaufen ... sie haben keine Verfolger befürchtet ... und die Spuren sind ungefähr sechs Stunden alt!"

„Das war sehr gut", flüsterte plötzlich jemand neben mir und ich erkannte mit Erstaunen den Kopfgeldjäger neben mir.

„Danke", erwiderte ich leicht verlegen und nicht wissend, was ich davon halten sollte, „meine Brüder und Lord Glorfindel haben es mir beigebracht ... ich frage mich wie es ihnen jetzt geht!"

„Nun ... zu erst einmal sollten wir sicherstellen, dass es unserem Hauselben gut geht", sagte Ionduath mit einem leichten Lächeln in der Stimme.

Ich schüttelte mich, um meinen Kopf wieder klarzubekommen.

„Ihr habt Recht", antwortete ich und folgte langsam den Spuren.

Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten wir ein abgebrochenes Lager auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Während ich weiter nach Spuren suchte, untersuchte der Kopfgeldjäger das Lagerfeuer.

„Wir sollten aufpassen ... sie sind noch nicht lange fort", sagte er leise zu meinen Gefährten und ich musste ihm in Gedanken zustimmen. Die Spuren des Aufbruchs waren noch frisch.

„Wir werden den Spuren weiterfolgen! Sie können noch nicht sehr weit sein!"

Schweigend liefen wir weiter. Aber diese Stille war beinahe schmerzhaft. Jeder von uns war angespannt, befürchteten wir doch alle, dass jeden Moment einer der Menschen hinter einem Baum hervorspringen konnte.

Gilívor, der den Ernst der Lage anscheinend erfasst hatte, verhielt sich mucksmäuschenstill und so erreichten wir wenige Minuten später eine weitere kleine Lichtung, in deren Mitte eine gewaltige Eiche stand. Den Spuren nach zu urteilen, hatten die Menschen auch hier etwas länger verweilt.

„Das versteh ich nicht ... das versteh ich wirklich nicht! Warum haben sie hier schon wieder eine Rast gemacht?", fragte ich mich und lief vorsichtig umher, um keinen Hinweis zu zerstören. Das Gras um die Eiche herum war besonders plattgetreten. Und es waren zwei Vertiefungen vor dem Stamm, so als hätte dort etwas gelehnt.

Während ich noch über dieses Rätsel brütete, traf mich ein Tropfen von oben.

„Jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu regnen", murmelte ich verärgert und wischte mir die Nässe aus dem Gesicht. Etwa zu diesem Zeitpunkt hörte ich meine Gefährten aufkeuchen.

Verwirrt drehte ich mich um und sah zu ihnen. Bis auf Gilívor starrten alle fassungslos in den Baumwipfel. Gilívor deswegen nicht, weil er mittlerweile wieder tief und fest schlief.

Von diesem Anblick überrascht, wollte ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen. Aber als ich die Hand zu meinem Gesicht führte, fiel mir etwas auf – an meinen Fingern war Blut!

Wie kam das dorthin? Ich hatte nur eine Erklärung. Das, was ich vorhin für Regen gehalten hatte, war in Wahrheit ein Blutstropfen gewesen. Von einer düsteren Vorahnung beschlichen, richtete ich mich auf und bewegte mich rückwärts von dem Baum weg, meinen Blick in die Wipfel gerichtet. Und gerade als ich in den Wipfeln etwas Genaueres erkennen konnte, wurde ich von einem Rauschen abgelenkt und Sekunden später flogen mehrer Fledermäuse über meinen Kopf hinweg und in den Baum hinein.

Was ich dann sah, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren!

~*~*~*~*~

Na, was meint ihr? Ist das ein Cliffie? Eigentlich nicht, oder? Na kommt, rätselt mal, was Aragorn da gerade entdeckt hat.

Vorschau:

**_Die Haut des Wesens war vollkommen glatt und von einer tief violetten Farbe. Im mächtigen Kopf funkelten boshafte, rote Augen und der Unterarmdicke Schwanz peitschte wütend hin und her._**


	13. Monster

Kapitel 13: Monster in der Dunkelheit

> Hi Leute! Hat zwar lange gedauert, aber jetzt bin ich wieder da! Meine Beta hatte Urlaub und ohne Korrektur wollte ich dieses Kapitel nicht auf euch loslassen! Nun, ich hoffe ihr hattet schöne Ostern und viele bunte Eier ... oder auch den einen oder anderen Hasen? ;-)
> 
> Ach ja, die in diesem Kapitel vorkommende Lady Ithildae wurde mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Loca Inferna ausgeliehen! Die kleine Irre gehört also auch nicht mir! gg

Lady-of-Gondor: Nein, wie kommst du bloß drauf? Warum sollte das denn Legolas' Blut sein, das da den Baum runtertropft? Hmm ... weil er weg ist, ich sadistisch bin und meine Leser so was lesen möchten? sfg Wie ich an der Stelle aufhören kann zu schreiben? Very simple! Einfach die Finger von der Tastatur nehmen! Ich weiß, ich bin fies! 

dorlimaus: Du bist doch keine nervige Maus! Nur hartnäckig! gg 100 Seiten habe ich zwar wieder nicht geschafft, aber 22 sind doch auch ein ordentliches Ergebnis um Vergebung heischt Deine Theorie ist allerdings verdammt gut. Leggy baumelt also in zehn Meter Höhe ... hoffentlich haben die ihn nicht am Hals aufgehängt ... könnte Nachteile haben, was die Atmung angeht! 

Miriel1: hust Na, besonders schnell war ich diesmal wieder nicht ... aber dafür kommt's von Herzen!

LocaInferna: Ithil ist heil angekommen und auch wenn die Dreharbeiten mit ihr äußerst stressig waren ... es hat Spaß gemacht! sfg Mir jedenfalls! Isch warte übrigens immer noch auf nette Bildchen, die ich verschandeln kann. Übrigens mit der Colo von Lady „Ich bin Leggys Zukünftige" wird es wohl noch etwas dauern. Mir fällt nicht ein, wie ich sie anziehen soll ... es war ein böser Fehler mir die angemalte Version zu schicken ... dat hat sich jetzt in meinem Dickschädel festgebissen! jaul

zitaboril: gacker Gib es zu! Du hast dich heimlich in Ionduaths zu Hause geschlichen!!!! Papa legt also den Postboten flach ... und die lieben Kleinen misshandeln das Familienhaustier. tolle Vorstellung ... aus den Kindern können ja wirklich nur sexgeile Auftragskiller werden

Das Legolas irgendwo rumhängt, hast du wirklich erstaunlich gut beobachtet! ;-))

Das mysteriöse Kleinkind hat übrigens noch mehr ausgeheckt um die grenzenlose Liebe des Kopfgeldjägers zu gewinnen! Und das „V" ... auch wenn „Verdammte Sch..." in dieser Situation doch äußerst angebracht und auch verlockend war ... du lagst leider daneben! 

Bei Oropher war auch nicht das Blut verweichlicht, sondern das Hirn!

Fünf Rewus? Leute, das muss aber besser werden! ;-)))

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

****

Mit Grauen verarbeitete ich das Bild, dass sich mir in ungefähr zehn Metern Höhe offenbarte. Dort hing die leblose Form des Elben, den wir seit dem Morgengrauen suchten. Legolas war geknebelt worden und an einigen der zahllosen Wunden taten sich schwarze Fledermäuse gütlich. Aber was mich im Moment am meisten schockierte, waren seine geschlossenen Augen und die Tatsache, dass er ... an den Baum ... genagelt worden war.

„Er wird mich umbringen", flüsterte Ionduath plötzlich hinter mir. Aber bevor ich mich zu ihm umdrehen konnte, rauschte ein schwarzer Schatten an mir vorbei und erklomm mit nahezu unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit die Eiche bis er auf gleicher Höhe mit Legolas war. Viele der Fledermäuse hatten sich während seines Herannahens von dem Elben gelöst, aber eine befand sich noch immer an einer Bauchwunde und ließ sich auch davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, dass der Kopfgeldjäger mittlerweile nah genug war, um ihr ernsthaft gefährlich zu werden.

„Verflixtes Biest", fluchte Ionduath und griff nach der sich wehrenden Fledermaus und zerdrückte sie mit sehr unappetitlichen Geräuschen in seiner rechten Hand. Die Fledermaus gab noch einen gequälten, spitzen Aufschrei von sich und wurde dann von dem Kopfgeldjäger achtlos zur Seite geworfen.

Jetzt löste auch ich mich aus meiner Starre und kletterte ebenfalls in den Baum.

„Lebt er noch?", rief Sam dem Kopfgeldjäger zu.

„Weiß nicht", war die einsilbige Antwort.

Als ich bei dem Kopfgeldjäger angekommen war, entfernte dieser gerade seinen Handschuh, um nach dem Puls von Legolas zu tasten. Lange Zeit blieb er vollkommen still und ich befürchtete schon, dass der Elb tot war. Aber dann stieß der Kopfgeldjäger den Atem aus, den er bis dahin angehalten hatte.

„Er lebt noch", sagte er leise, „jetzt lasst uns zusehen, dass wir ihn hier herunterbekommen!"

Ich nickte und inspizierte die Nägel mit denen Legolas an dem Baum fixiert war, während Ionduath vorsichtig den Knebel entfernte und Legolas damit ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte.

Legolas' Arme waren über seinen Kopf gezogen worden und daumendicke Nägel waren durch seine Handfläche und knapp unter dem Handgelenk hindurch geschlagen worden. Von den Wunden lief ein stetiges Blutrinnsal hinab und ich konnte sehen, dass sich die Wunde unter seinem Handgelenk bereits stark vergrößert hatte, was wahrscheinlich mit seinem Eigengewicht zusammenhing. Langsam kletterte ich ein Stück hinunter und sah mir den Schaden dort an. Auch hier war wieder ein dicker Nagel kurz über dem Gelenk in den Baum geschlagen worden.

„Glaubt ihr, dass ihr den Nagel herausziehen könnt?", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger ohne viel Hoffnung und sah zu mir herunter.

Ich starrte nachdenklich auf den rostigen, alten Nagel.

„Ich kann es versuchen ... aber versprechen kann ich nichts", antwortete ich unschlüssig.

Der Nagel sah nur ein winziges Stück aus dem Fleisch heraus. Ich konnte ihn also nicht vernünftig greifen.

„Wir haben nicht zufälligerweise eine Kneifzange in unserem Gepäck? Ich bekomme die Dinger nicht zu fassen!", rief ich nach unten.

„Tut mir Leid", Sam schüttelte seinen Kopf, „aber eine Kneifzange habe ich nicht dabei! Und dabei habe ich noch überlegt, ob wir nicht eine gebrauchen könnten."

„Schon gut, Sam! Es war auch nicht ernst gemeint! Gimli? Hast du irgendeine Idee?"

Der Zwerg schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Gandalf? Könntest du nicht etwas zaubern?"

„Ich könnte schon", erwiderte der alte Zauberer, „aber aus dieser Entfernung würde ich ihn nur noch mehr verletzen. Und ich kann den Baum nicht hinaufklettern!"

„Wie sollen wir ihm denn dann helfen?", rief ich ernüchtert.

„Haltet ihn fest!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers über mir.

„Wie bitte?", ich sah verwirrt zu ihm auf.

„Spreche ich so undeutlich?", fragte er ungeduldig. „Ihr sollt ihn festhalten."

Verwirrt kletterte ich wieder ein Stück hoch und versuchte Legolas so gut es ging, festzuhalten.

„Was ... was habt ihr vor?", fragte ich immer noch verwirrt.

„Seht und staunt ... so schnell werdet ihr das nämlich nicht noch mal zu Gesicht bekommen erwiderte Ionduath nur und hielt seine flache Hand über die Nägel, die aus Legolas' Füssen ragten. Erstaunt beobachtete ich, wie er seine Finger etwas bewegte und die Hand dann plötzlich mit einem Ruck wegzog. Zwischen zwei Lidschlägen wurde ich ungläubiger Zeuge davon, wie der Nagel sich ruckartig aus dem Fleisch löste und dann zu Boden fiel. Die gleiche Prozedur wiederholte er mit den zwei anderen Nägeln und bevor ich auch nur fragen konnte, fiel der Oberkörper von Legolas über meine Schulter und ich fing bedrohlich an zu schwanken.

„Gebt ihn mir und klettert dann hinunter", verlangte der Kopfgeldjäger ruhig und hob Legolas von meiner Schulter.

„Aber wie wollt ihr ...", fing ich an, wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen.

„Lasst das meine Sorge sein ... und jetzt runter hier!"

Widerstrebend gehorchte ich ihm und machte mich an den Abstieg. Unten angekommen, sah ich wieder hoch.

„Und jetzt?"

„WEG DA!", schrie der Kopfgeldjäger und sprang unter dem erschrockenen Aufschrei meiner Begleiter mit Legolas auf den Armen aus zehn Metern Höhe auf den Boden. Er landete katzengleich und ohne jeglichen Schaden auf dem Waldboden.

Wir anderen konnten ihn nur aus offenen Mündern anstarren.

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", verlangte Gimli zu wissen.

Der Kopfgeldjäger zog seine Augenbraue fragend hoch und bettete den verletzten Elben auf das trockene Laub.

„Wie habe ich was gemacht?"

„Das mit den Nägeln ... und gerade eben ... der Sprung!", stotterte Gimli zusammen.

„Ich denke, es hat erst mal Vorrang, dass wir einen sicheren Platz finden, wo wir Legolas verarzten können. Danach kann der Kopfgeldjäger uns Rede und Antwort stehen", knurrte Gandalf und ich musste ihm Recht geben.

Nachdem ich also Legolas' Wunden provisorisch verbunden hatte, machten wir uns auf dem Weg, um einen sicheren Ort zu finden. Diesen fanden wir bald in einer kleinen, versteckten Höhle. Dort untersuchte ich die Wunden vernünftig und verarztete sie. Neben den Wunden, die er durch die Nägel davongetragen hatte, litt er auch noch unter mehreren Fleischwunden, die versorgt werden mussten. Nach einer Stunde war ich mit der Behandlung – während der Legolas nicht einmal das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte – fertig und lehnte mich in der Nähe meines elbischen Freundes an die Felswand. Jetzt blickten alle gebannt auf den Kopfgeldjäger, der an eine Wand gelehnt dasaß und mit Gilívor sprach.

„So! Ich bitte um Erklärung!", fing Gandalf an den Kopfgeldjäger gewandt an.

„Um was für eine Erklärung?", fragte dieser nonchalant und blickte den Istari halbherzig an.

„Die Sache mit den Nägeln, wie konntet ihr sie entfernen ohne sie auch nur zu berühren?"

„Ach das", antwortete Ionduath gedehnt und lehnte sich lächelnd zurück, „habe ich von meiner väterlichen Seite ..."

„Dann war euer Vater ein Istari? Wer? Vielleicht habe ich ihn gekannt?", fragte Gandalf ungläubig.

„Ähm ... nein! Mein Vater war weder ein Istari noch habt ihr ihn gekannt", antwortete Ionduath und streckte jetzt seine Beine aus, „und das mit dem Sprung ... ich bin als Kind halt gern geklettert! Und jetzt lasst mich in Frieden!"

Ich erkannte an Gandalfs Gesichtsausdruck, dass er den Kopfgeldjäger gerne noch weiter ausgefragt hätte, aber gerade diesen Moment hatte Legolas sich anscheinend ausgesucht, um aufzuwachen.

Zuerst hörten wir nur ein leises, aber dennoch schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Als wir daraufhin alle zu dem Elben blickten, warf dieser seinen Kopf auf die Seite und stieß einen äußerst farbenfrohen Fluch in fließendem Quenya aus.

„Legolas", Gimli stürmte an die Seite seines Freundes, „geht es dir gut?"

Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe und dann wehte die ironische Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers zu uns hinüber.

„Resümieren wir mal! Er ist von einer Bande Menschen zusammengeschlagen worden, die haben ihn wie ein Insekt an einen Baum gespießt und nebenbei noch dafür gesorgt, dass bestimmte geflügelte Waldbewohner ihn für ihr zweites Frühstück halten. Bitte Prinzlein, verbessert mich, wenn ich mich irre ... aber ich habe allen Grund zu der Annahme, dass es euch **nicht** gut geht!"

„Es geht mir auf jeden Fall besser als noch vor wenigen Stunden", antwortete er schwach und schloss schläfrig die Augen, „aber ihr hättet ruhig etwas eher kommen können!"

Ich lächelte angesichts dieses halbherzigen Vorwurfs. Das war ganz der Legolas, den ich kannte.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte ich leise, während ich eine Paste aus Kräutern herstellte, die auf die Wunden aufgetragen werden musste.

„Ein wenig ... na ja ... um ehrlich zu sein, fühlen sich meine Hände und Füße an, als würde irgendjemand andauernd eine heiße Nadel hineinstechen und wieder hinausziehen. Außerdem ist mir gleichzeitig heiß und kalt ...", antwortete er mit verzogenem Gesicht und ich nickte verstehend.

„Willst du ein Schmerzmittel haben?"

„Nein ... das wird nicht nötig sein! Ich bin sicher, dass wird schnell verheilen ... hoffe ich jedenfalls ..."

„Glücklicherweise ist nichts Wichtiges verletzt worden ... in ein paar Wochen, wirst du davon nichts mehr spüren ... allerdings musst du bis dahin deine Hände und Füße ruhig halten."

„Ruhig halten", wiederholte er stirnrunzelnd, „wie soll ich denn dann durch den Wald kommen?"

„Auf deinem Pferd und zur Not wirst du getragen!"

„Getragen?", wiederholte er wieder und ich konnte an seinem Gesicht genau erkennen wie wenig er von dieser Aussicht hielt. Aufgrund seines Gesichtsausdruckes fingen wir alle an herzhaft zu lachen und waren insgeheim froh, dass dieser Horror doch noch so ... glimpflich abgelaufen war.

Einstimmig wurde beschlossen, dass wir diese Nacht in der Höhle verbringen wollten und erst am nächsten Morgen weiter zu den Waldelben laufen würden. Legolas schien darüber wenig glücklich zu sein, dass er eine Grimasse zog, als er sich unbeobachtet glaubte. Überhaupt war mir aufgefallen, dass er, je näher wir seiner Heimat kamen, immer ruhiger und nachdenklicher wurde. Aber vielleicht war das einfach nur eine Einbildung.

**_Später am Abend aus der Sicht einer dritten Person_**

Die Gefährten hatten sich vor dem Schlafengehen darauf geeinigt eine Wache aufzustellen. Die erste Wache war an Gimli gefallen und er weckte gerade den Kopfgeldjäger auf, da dieser die nächste Wache hatte. Ionduath reckte sich etwas und deckte dann den Jungen, der neben ihm lag vernünftig zu bevor er aufstand und die Höhle verließ, um die Umgebung zu beobachten.

Der Düsterwald machte seinem Namen heute wieder alle Ehre, denn es war wirklich stockfinster unter dem Blätterdach. Die einzige Abwechslung waren die Geräusche der Waldbewohner. Man konnte das Flügelschlagen der Fledermäuse hören, die auf Nahrungssuche waren und wenn man die Ohren eines Elben hatte, konnte man hin und wieder eine große Spinne hören, die sich einen Weg durch den Wald bahnte, sowie das lärmende Gejohle der Menschen, die sich über ihren gelungenen Fang von gestern ausließen. Aber all dies geschah in sicherer Entfernung von dem Lager der Gefährten.

Ionduath hatte sich etwas von der Höhle entfernt und war nach kurzer Zeit vollkommen von der Dunkelheit verschluckt worden.

Zweihundert Meter von der Höhle entfernt, bewegte sich jetzt ein geschmeidiger, schwarzer Schatten zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Der schwarze Schatten gehörte zu einer ausgewachsenen Raubkatze. Einem riesigen schwarzen Panther. Das Tier war um einiges größer als seine Artgenossen, bewegte sich aber nicht mit weniger Grazie durch den Wald, als seine kleineren Verwandten. Die majestätische Raubkatze folgte unermüdlich einer Fährte, die eine große Gruppe von Menschen am Nachmittag hier hinterlassen hatte.

Seine gelben Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit und fingen gefährlich an zu glitzern, als es nach einer halben Stunde das Lager der Menschen erreichte. Alle Sinne auf seine Beute gerichtet, umrundete das schöne Tier das Lager der Menschen und beobachtete sie genau. Es wartete auf den perfekten Zeitpunkt zum Zuschlagen.

Die Menschen innerhalb des Lagers ahnten nichts von der Gefahr, in der sie sich befanden. Und selbst wenn, wären sie wohl optimistisch gewesen, denn immerhin waren sie 18 schwerbewaffnete und kampferprobte Männer und dort im Dickicht lauerte nur eine gewöhnliche Raubkatze. Diese hatte sich mittlerweile an einem übersichtlichen Platz auf die Lauer gelegt. Sie würde nicht sofort zuschlagen ... zuerst würde sie ihre Beute noch ein wenig beobachten.

Einer der Männer – offensichtlich der Anführer – schlug sich plötzlich grölend auf die Schenkel.

„Und sein Gesichtsausdruck", er wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht, „als er merkte, was wir vorhatten ... der war einfach göttlich!"

„Ja", ein anderer stimmte grölend mit ein, „und er hat sich trotzdem noch gewehrt ... sogar als wir schon den Nagel durch seine Handfläche geschlagen hatten!"

Der flackernde Schein des Feuers spiegelte sich in den gelben Augen der Raubkatze wieder, als sie den Erzählungen der Menschen lauschte.

„Ich wünschte wirklich wir hätten zusehen können, wir der langsam krepiert ...", stimmte der Anführer wieder mit ein, „aber wir hatten ja leider was Anderes zu tun!"

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, die Gesichter der anderen Elben werden auch unbezahlbar sein, wenn sie ihren Landsmann finden! Zu schade, dass wir das nicht sehen werden!"

„Ja, wirklich zu schade", murmelte der Anführer und zog genüsslich an seiner Pfeife. Dann nahm er sich seinen Becher und stand auf. In der Nähe stand ein Weinfass, dass sie zur Feier des Tages geöffnet hatten und aus dem sich der Anführer jetzt einen Schluck genehmigen wollte. Er würde das Fass aber nie erreichen. Denn er stand noch gar nicht richtig auf seinen Beinen, als ein Schatten mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen kam und den Mann zu Boden riss. Bevor überhaupt jemand auch nur registrierte, was gerade im Lager geschah, senkte die Raubkatze mit einem gewaltigen Brüllen ihre mächtigen Reißzähne in die Kehle des Mannes und setzte seinem Leben ein Ende.

Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden, wendete sie sich mit einem gewaltigen Satz dem nächsten Menschen in seiner Nähe zu und tötete auch diesen. Insgesamt tötete der Panther vier der Menschen bevor ihre Gefährten überhaupt an Gegenwehr dachten.

Die Raubkatze wollte gerade die Kehle der fünften Person zerfleischen, als ein Mann nach seiner Armbrust griff und auf den Angreifer zielte. Die Raubkatze hob in dem Moment den Kopf, als der Mann abdrückte und war mit einem einzigen Satz in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Der Pfeil traf das letzte Opfer der Katze genau zwischen den Augen und der junge Mann sackte leblos zurück auf den Boden, auf seinem Gesicht die Furcht und Überraschung deutlich ablesbar.

Ängstlich und argwöhnisch griffen die Männer nach ihren Waffen und stellten sich Rücken an Rücken in einem Kreis auf, um das umliegenden Gebüsch zu beobachten. Jedes noch so kleine Rauschen ließ den Männern kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen und sie nahmen ihre Blicke nicht eine einzige Sekunde von ihrer Umgebung.

„Was zum Teufel, war das?", hörte man einen Mann flüstern.

„Keine Ahnung ... sah aber aus wie ein Panther ... nur ... viel größer ..."

Ein Schrei ließ die Beiden herumfahren. Die Raubkatze war aus dem Dickicht gesprungen und zerrte nun einen schreienden und um sich tretenden Mann in die Dunkelheit. Seine Schreie waren weithin zu hören, aber keiner der Männer traute sich dem unglücklichen Gefährten beizustehen ... sie waren alle wie versteinert. Nach schier einer Unendlichkeit versiegten die gequälten Schreie des Opfers und nicht wenige der Verbliebenen stießen den angehaltenen Atem aus.

Die Männer verdoppelten jetzt ihre Bemühungen die nächste Aktion ihres Feindes vorherzusehen, aber alle Versuche waren nutzlos, denn diesmal griff die blutrünstige Bestie von oben an. Sie ließ sich von einem überhängenden Ast genau in die Mitte der Männer fallen und tötete in wenigen Augenblicken über die Hälfte von ihnen. In blinder Panik suchten jetzt die Übriggebliebenen ihr Heil in der Flucht. Aber sie kamen nicht weit. Vier von ihnen stürzten eine tiefe Schlucht hinunter und weitere drei begegneten den gefürchteten Spinnen des Düsterwaldes. Der letzte der Gruppe wurde von der Raubkatze zu Tode gehetzt.

Als die Katze spürte, dass keiner mehr am Leben war, kehrte sie zurück in die Dunkelheit, aus der sie kam.

Nach über einer halben Stunde war das panische und von Schmerz gezeichnete Geschrei, das durch den Wald hallte endlich versiegt und die Bewohner des Düsterwaldes gingen wieder ihren allnächtlichen Tätigkeiten nach. Wobei sich einige der Spinnen jetzt über rar gewordenes frisches Menschenfleisch freuen konnten.

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde löste sich in der Nähe einer Höhle die Gestalt des Kopfgeldjägers aus der Dunkelheit. Langsam lief er zurück zu dem Lagerplatz seiner Gefährten, um Aragorn zu wecken, der die nächste Wache hatte. Ionduath beobachtete Aragorn bis dieser aus Sicht- und Hörweite verschwunden war und lief dann leise zu Legolas hinüber.

„Armer Kleiner", murmelte er leise und zog die Decke des Prinzen etwas höher. Der Kopfgeldjäger strich dem verletzten Elben einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Hand anschließend über den schmalen Körper gleiten. An seinem Handgelenk angekommen, verharrte er einen Augenblick und schloss dann die Augen. Sekunden später wurde die Höhle von einem warmen Licht erfüllt, das aber sofort wieder erlosch. Einen Moment beobachtete Ionduath noch wie Legolas sich genüsslich seufzend tiefer in seine Decken kuschelte, dann lief er zu seinem Schlafplatz zurück, wo er schon freudestrahlend erwartet wurde.

Lächelnd nahm er das kleine Baby hoch und drückte einen Kuss auf den weichen Haarflaum.

„Weißt du, mein Süßer ... du erinnerst mich an jemanden, den ich sehr gut kenne ... war genau so niedlich wie du!"

Als hätte das Baby jedes Wort verstanden, gluckste es fröhlich und drückte dem Kopfgeldjäger seine Hand gegen die Lippen. Ionduath hauchte einen Kuss auf die kleinen Finger, was das Baby dazu bewog wieder einige brabbelnde Geräusche von sich zu geben.

„Dein Vater kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen ... bist ein richtiges Prachtexemplar", schmunzelte der Kopfgeldjäger als das Baby sein Gesicht seufzend in die Halsbeuge von ihm drückte.

„Ein alter Mann wie ich, wird in deiner Gegenwart richtig sentimental", murmelte Ionduath voller Selbstironie, als er das Baby leise auf seinem Hemdkragen schmatzen hörte und beobachtete wie sich die kleine Hand immer wieder um einen seiner Hemdknöpfe schloss und dann wieder öffnete.

Er entfernte Gilívor vorsichtig von seinem Hemd und setzte ihn vor sich auf den Höhlenboden. In den letzten Tagen hatte er erste Krabbelversuche gestartet, wann immer er auch nur für den kleinsten Moment aus den Augen gelassen wurde.

Gilívor sah seinen Aufpasser nur aus großen blauen Augen offenkundig verwirrt an und streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen zu ihm hin. Der Höhlenboden war kalt und hart, da änderte auch die Decke nichts, die der Kopfgeldjäger für die größere Bequemlichkeit des Kindes ausgebreitet hatte. Für Gilívor stand fest, dass es auf dem Schoß des Kopfgeldjägers viel gemütlicher und wärmer war, aber der machte keine Anstalten ihn wieder auf den Arm zu nehmen. Egal wie traurig er kuckte Ionduath nahm ihn nicht wieder hoch. Die Augen des Kindes wurden langsam verdächtig feucht, aber gleichzeitig bildete sich auch ein Zug um seinen Mund, der dem Kopfgeldjäger von irgendwoher bekannt vorkam. Das Baby hatte unterdessen einen Entschluss gefasst und ließ sich auf die Hände fallen. Mühsam und langsam bewegte es sich auf den Kopfgeldjäger zu. Hin und wieder rutschte er zwar aus und lag platt auf dem Boden, aber er rappelte sich immer wieder hoch und erreichte schlussendlich sein Ziel – den sitzenden Kopfgeldjäger. Der nahm ihn auch sofort wieder auf die Arme und hob ihn über seinen Kopf.

„Du bist ja eine richtige Kämpfernatur ... eine niedliche!"

Das Baby sah strahlend zu dem älteren Mann runter und gähnte. Krabbeln war anstrengend!

„Niedlich oder nicht ... du musst jetzt schlafen", murmelte Ionduath als das Baby wieder herzhaft anfing zu gähnen.

Gilívor wurde wieder in seine Decken gepackt und von dem Kopfgeldjäger im Arm gehalten.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als ich von Gandalf geweckt wurde, der die letzte Wache übernommen hatte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten schnell aufbrechen!", flüsterte ich dem Istari zu. „Dieser Wald macht mir Sorgen!"

„Ich verstehe deine Sorge", flüsterte Gandalf zurück, „auch ich spüre eine merkwürdige Kraft in diesem Wald."

„Du hast Recht, deswegen müssen wir unbedingt so schnell wie möglich den Palast erreichen!"

„Wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte ich Legolas, nachdem ich mein Pferd neben das seine geführt hatte.

„Erstaunlich gut ... ich habe zwar noch Schmerzen ... aber sie sind nicht so stark wie gestern. Ich werde es also überleben."

„Stur wie eh und je", antwortete ich kopfschüttelnd, „ich glaube, du würdest es mir nicht einmal sagen, wenn deine Füße abfallen würden."

„Wenn es uns verlangsamen würde nicht", erwiderte der Elb und raffte sich zu einem gemeinen Grinsen auf.

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hörte ich Gandalf, der unsere Gruppe jetzt führte, laut aufkeuchen.

„Bei den Valar ... welches Monster ..."

Neugierig lenkte ich mein Pferd näher zu Gandalf und sah jetzt auch was den alten Istari so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Vor uns lag eine kleine Lichtung, auf der am Vorabend anscheinend einige Menschen ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Jetzt lagen über die Lichtung über ein Dutzend übel zugerichtete Leichen verstreut. Fassungslos stieg ich ab und betrachtete eine Leiche genauer.

„Den Verletzungen nach zu urteilen, war es eine Raubkatze ... eine sehr große Raubkatze."

„Das ist seltsam", flüsterte Legolas, „in diesem Wald gibt es eigentlich keine Raubkatzen ..."

Der blonde Elb ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Toten gleiten und stockte plötzlich.

„Das ... das sind einige von den Menschen, die mich gefangen haben!"

„So? Wirklich?", Ionduath hatte Gilívor in die Obhut der Hobbits gegeben, die etwas abseits standen.

„Dann ist es nicht besonders schade um sie", stellte der Kopfgeldjäger ungerührt fest und stieß eine der Leichen mit der Fußspitze an.

Ich blickte Ionduath fassungslos an.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht ernst meinen!", sagte ich und erntete einen ungerührten Blick des Kopfgeldjägers.

„Doch! Das war mein voller Ernst! Aber vielleicht habt ihr es ja lieber, wenn diese Strolche weiterhin den Düsterwald unsicher machen und Reisende ... oder Elben überfallen", sagte er schulterzuckend und drehte sich von den Toten weg, „mir soll es gleich sein!"

Ionduath nahm Gilívor von den Hobbits in Empfang und setzte sich wieder auf sein Pferd.

„Ihr wollt doch jetzt wohl nicht so weiterreiten!", fuhr Gandalf den Kopfgeldjäger entrüstet an.

„Doch! Genau das hatte ich vor!", war die genervte Antwort.

„Aber diese Menschen müssen beerdigt werden!"

„Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen", zischte Ionduath, „wir haben nicht genügend Zeit, um diese ... Menschen zu beerdigen! Außerdem wird der Geruch schon sehr bald einige ungebetene Gäste anlocken ... es wundert mich ohnehin, dass die Leichen noch nicht angenagt wurden. Und wenn wir hier bleiben, dann kann es sein, dass wir der Nachtisch werden!"

Ärgerlich blickte ich mich um. Der Kopfgeldjäger hatte recht ... leider.

„Er hat recht", sagte ich zu Gandalf, „lasst uns weiterreiten!" 

Ich hörte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen von den Hobbits und ging wieder zu meinem Pferd, um aufzusitzen.

„Vielleicht ist es auch besser so", murmelte ich leise zu mir selbst, „wer weiß, ob das Tier, das die Menschen getötet hat, noch irgendwo in der Nähe ist."

Hinter mir hörte ich ein dunkles Knurren. Ich drehte mich um und sah wie der Kopfgeldjäger finster in die Büsche starrte und etwas murmelte, das sich anhörte wie: „Ihr ahnt ja gar nicht, wie nah!"

Ich runzelte meine Stirn über diese Bemerkung. Was meinte der Kopfgeldjäger? Aber ich hatte keine Zeit mir weiterhin über diese Bemerkung Gedanken zu machen, da sich mittlerweile alle wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatten und ich ihnen folgen musste.

Am späten Nachmittag setzte Legolas uns davon in Kenntnis, dass wir vor mehreren Stunden die Grenzen zum Elbenreich passiert hatten und es jetzt höchstens noch einen Tag dauern würde, bis wir den Palast erreichten.

Aufgrund dieser Information und der Tatsache, dass Legolas mittlerweile weiß wie eine gekalkte Wand war, entschied ich bereits jetzt unser Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Wir fanden auch bald eine geeignete Stelle und errichteten unser Lager. Danach widmete ich mich Legolas Verletzungen.

Sehr zu meinem Erstaunen musste ich feststellen, das die Wunden bereits äußerst gut verheilt waren. Sie waren zwar noch sichtbar, aber die Heilung schritt schneller vonstatten als ich angenommen hatte.

„Das ist merkwürdig ... äußerst merkwürdig ... selbst bei einem Elben dürfte das nicht so schnell verheilen."

„Was meinst du woran es liegt?", fragte Legolas neugierig.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung ...", murmelte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Menschen", kicherte er, „haben von nichts eine Ahnung!"

Mit einem Knurren erneuerte ich die Verbände und strich eine Paste aus Kräutern auf die Verletzungen.

Danach blickte ich mich forschend in unserem Lager um. Die Hobbits saßen mit Gandalf um ein kleines Lagerfeuer herum und unterhielten sich angeregt. Gimli saß in der Nähe von Legolas und mir. Und der Kopfgeldjäger war damit beschäftigt den maulenden Gilívor zu einem kleinen Schläfchen zu überreden – mit mäßigem Erfolg. Ich konnte den Kopfgeldjäger stöhnen hören und sah, wie er sich mit zwei Fingern an die Nasenwurzel griff und die Augen fest zusammenkniff. Das Kind schien an seinen Nerven zu zehren. Trotzdem deckte er den Jungen vernünftig zu und kam dann, nach einem letzten Blick auf das Kind, zu Legolas und mir gelaufen.

„Nun ... wie geht's dem lädierten Elb?", fragte er interessiert.

„Dem lädierten Elb geht es viel zu gut", antwortete ich verärgert und mit einem bösen Blick zu Legolas, der den Anstand hatte zu erröten.

„Viel zu gut", echote Ionduath, „das ist aber gar nicht gut! Nachher bringt euch unser leicht erregbarer Waldläufer noch um! Und Prinzlein ... ihr habt doch wohl nicht vor ins Gras zu beißen, bevor ich mir meine Bezahlung holen kann, oder?"

Die Augen des Kopfgeldjägers glitzerten hinterhältig.

„Ich bin mir sicher", stieß Legolas verärgert aus, „dass Aragorn euch sehr gut bezahlen wird ... auch ohne meine Hilfe!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger musterte mich eingehend und sagte dann zu Legolas: „Danke nein! Nur wenn er sich vorher wäscht!"

„Sagt mal ... wovon redet ihr?", fragte ich ihn forschend.

„Nichts Wichtiges", entfuhr es Legolas bevor er sich wieder schwer atmend gegen einen Baum lehnte.

Besorgt beobachtete ich den Elben. Egal wie schnell die Wunden verheilten, sie waren noch immer schmerzhaft und Legolas noch sehr geschwächt. Unter anderem auch von dem hohen Blutverlust.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ja doch weiterreiten ...", überlegte ich laut, „ ... es kann ja sein, dass wir einer Grenzpatroullie begegnen ..."

„Hmm", machte Ionduath, „ihr seid der Anführer ... ihr entscheidet ... wir folgen einfach nur! Geht irgendetwas schief, ist es also euer Fehler!"

„Höchst ermutigend!", knurrte ich den Kopfgeldjäger an und widmete mich wieder meinem Patienten. Der schwarze Mann drehte sich um und war im Begriff wieder zu Gilìvor zurückzulaufen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ähm ... korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich irre ... aber lag da nicht gerade noch ein Baby?", fragte er in die Runde und starrte auf das verwaiste Nachtlager.

„Sieht so aus ... als hätte er entschieden einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen!", wagte Sam zu sagen, während der Kopfgeldjäger nach seinem Schwert griff.

„Was ihr nicht sagt!", erwiderte Ionduath mit eindeutigem Sarkasmus und strich sich über den Kopf. „Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Wollt ihr mir etwa erzählen, dass niemand von euch gemerkt hat, wie ein kleines Baby ins Unterholz gekrabbelt ist?"

„Äh ... nein!", erwiderten Merry und Pippin im Chor, während Gandalf und Gimli nur mit dem Kopf schüttelten.

„Oh ...", der Kopfgeldjäger schlug sich wütend gegen die Stirn, „möge Eru verhindern, dass ihr jemals mit Kindern gesegnet werdet!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in den dunklen Wald.

Ich verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken an Ionduath und den Jungen, da der Kopfgeldjäger sich im Falle eines Falles wohl zu helfen wusste und Gilívor ... wie mein Begleiter schon so passend gesagt hatte ... der Junge würde nicht weit kommen. Schließlich hatte er gerade erst das Krabbeln gelernt.

Und so widmeten wir uns wieder unseren Beschäftigungen. Aber nach zehn Minuten wurde die trügerische Stille jäh getrübt.

Aus der Richtung, in die der Kopfgeldjäger verschwunden war, ertönte plötzlich lautes Geschrei. Legolas setzte sich ruckartig auf und blickte gehetzt in den Wald.

„Das war Gilívor! Die Spinnen müssen ihn gefunden haben!"

Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern griff ich mir mein Schwert und wollte ebenfalls in den Wald laufen, aber dieser Plan wurde im Keim erstickt. Ich hätte die Bäume noch nicht ganz erreicht, als sich aus selbigen etwas auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Aber zum wundern blieb mir nicht viel Zeit, denn dieses Etwas begann damit mich mit gezücktem Schwert anzugreifen. An den Geräuschen um mich herum erkannte ich, dass ich nicht der Einzige war, der angegriffen wurde.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten aus den umliegenden Bäumen ungefähr zwanzig Menschen auf, die ohne zu zögern mit ihren Schwertern auf uns einschlugen.

Zwar wehrten wir uns nach Kräften, doch die Angreifer waren uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und erkannten zu allem Überfluss noch in Sekundenschnelle unsere Schwachstellen – die Hobbits und Legolas. Letzterer lehnte mehr schlecht als recht an einem Baum und versuchte sich der Männer zu erwehren, die jetzt auf ihn einstürmten. Er hatte jedoch keine Chance. Der ungleiche Kampf war praktisch zu Ende, bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte und Legolas blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zähneknirschend zu ergeben.

„Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass wir dem Elben die Kehle durchschneiden, legt eure Waffen nieder", schrie der Größte über die Lichtung. An seinem Akzent erkannte ich, dass er ein Südländer war.

Ohne eine andere Wahl zu haben, legten wir unsere Waffen nieder und wurden von den anderen Männern gefesselt.

Zum Schluss überzeugte sich der Südländer persönlich, dass wir uns nicht befreien konnten. Als er meine Fesseln überprüfte, beschloss ich ihn zu fragen, was er von uns wollte. Denn diese Männer waren weder Kopfgeldjäger, noch trugen sie ein Amulett oder eine blaue Kutte.

„Was wollt ihr von uns? Wir sind nur einfach Reisende!"

Der Südländer blickte mich für einen Moment hämisch an.

„Was wir von euch wollen? Der fragt tatsächlich was wir von ihm wollen!"

Seine Leute fingen wie auf Kommando an zu grölen.

„Das ist ja ein lustiges Völkchen", knurrte Gimli leise, „ich hoffe nur, dass Gilívor und der verfluchten Fledermaus nichts geschehen ist!"

„Aber ...", der Südländer beugte sich plötzlich zu mir herunter, „ich will euch ja nicht in Dummheit sterben lassen! Ihr seid unseren Herrn ein Dorn im Auge! Und diesen Dorn sollen wir beseitigen! Was wir dann mit euch machen, ist unsere Sache! Ich denke, für den Elben werden wir auf dem Sklavenmarkt in Caras Morn ein hübsches Sümmchen kassieren! Für den Zwerg vielleicht auch ... sind immerhin gute Arbeitskräfte ... der Rest von euch ...", er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, „den brauchen wir nicht! Wahrscheinlich werden wir euch ein wenig foltern, befragen, foltern, foltern ... und dann ... langsam verrecken lassen!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich wie die Hobbits ängstliche Blicke austauschten und versuchte einen Ausweg aus dieser Misere zu finden. Aber mir fiel beim besten Willen keiner ein. Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als der Südländer plötzlich wieder anfing zu schreien.

„Schafft sie auf die Pferde! Und dann nichts wie weg hier!", fügte er mit einem misstrauischen Blick in den Wald hinzu.

Unsere Angreifer hoben uns äußerst unsanft auf die Pferde und sorgten mit einigen Stricken dafür, dass wir nicht flüchten konnten.

Herr! Ein Pferd ist noch übrig", rief einer der Männer dem Südländer zu, worauf dieser sich umdrehte und mit glänzenden Augen den schwarzen Hengst des Kopfgeldjägers zu begutachten, der im Schatten der Bäume stand.

„Was für ein herrliches Tier ...", flüsterte er beinahe ehrfürchtig und näherte sich dem Tier langsam. Aber der Hengst war überhaupt nicht davon begeistert, dass sich ihm ein anderer als sein Herr nähern wollte. Je näher der Südländer kam, desto unruhiger wurde Lachmorn. Das Tier legte die Ohren an und tänzelte unruhig hin und her. Gerade als der Südländer den Hengst an den Nüstern streicheln wollte, stieg er vorne hoch und stob davon. Fassungslos sahen die Männer der Staubwolke hinterher, die von dem sich entfernenden Hengst verursacht wurde.

„Verdammt", der Südländer stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, „um dieses Tier hätten mich sogar unsere Herren beneidet."

Wütend über den Verlust des Hengstes, lief der Südländer zu seinem eigenen Pferd. Einem kleinen, stämmigen, mausgrauen Hengst, der eher an einen Esel als an ein richtiges Pferd erinnerte. Kein Wunder, dass er das Pferd des Kopfgeldjägers haben wollte.

Während der Südländer weiterhin in seiner rauen Sprache fluchte, setzten sich die Pferde langsam in Bewegung. Legolas ritt vor mir und ich konnte erkennen, dass er sich nur mühsam im Sattel aufrecht halten konnte. Rechts und links neben ihm ritten zwei unserer Angreifer genauso wie neben mir.

Eine halbe Stunde ritten wir langsam auf dem schmalen Weg weiter, bis sich meiner das Gefühl bemächtigte, dass wir beobachtet wurden. Auch unseren Fängern schien der Wald zunehmend unangenehm zu werden, denn einer nach dem anderen schickte misstrauische Blicke in die umliegenden Bäume.

Einer der Männer wollte gerade sein Unbehagen äußern, als sich ein melodisches Sirren aus den Bäumen erhob und der erste Mann mit einem Pfeil zwischen den Augen vom Pferd sank. Die anderen Männer hatten nicht einmal die Zeit ihre eigenen Pfeile abzuschießen, so schnell wurden sie niedergeschossen.

Kaum lag der letzte Mann tot am Boden hüpfte eine schlanke, langhaarige Gestalt aus den Bäumen, ihm folgten sechs weitere.

Ich konnte derweil mein Glück kaum fassen. Wir waren auf eine Gruppe von Thranduils Wächtern getroffen.

Der ranghöchste Elb lief schnurstracks auf Legolas zu und murmelte dabei etwas, das sich anhörte wie: „Wie dämlich muss man sein, um den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes praktisch vor seiner Haustür entführen zu wollen!"

„Doronlas, es freut mich wirklich dich zu sehen", begrüßte Legolas den Elben lächelnd.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, Hoheit", antwortete Doronlas und löste die Fesseln seines Prinzen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die verbundenen Hände von Legolas.

„Was ist geschehen?", Doronlas blickte Legolas' ins Gesicht und ihm fiel natürlich sofort die ungewohnte Hautfarbe des Elben auf, „ihr seht aus, als würdet ihr mit einem Bein in Mandos' Hallen stehen!"

„Ganz so schlimm wird es wohl nicht sein ...", antwortete Legolas mit einem müden Lächeln, „aber könntet ihr meine Gefährten wohl bitte auch befreien!"

„Sicherlich", antwortete Doronlas und bedeutete seinen Männern unsere Fesseln durchzuschneiden.

„Und dann gibt es noch was, Doronlas", begann Legolas und rutschte auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes hin und her, „zwei unserer Gefährten sind noch irgendwo im Wald und wir befürchten, dass sie Hilfe brauchen."

Doronlas nickte verstehend.

„Wer sind sie und wo werden wir sie ungefähr finden?", fragte er nur.

„Ein erwachsener Mann ... ziemlich groß und ganz in schwarz gekleidet und ein wenige Monate altes Elbenbaby", Legolas pausierte einmal kurz, um Luft zu holen, „sie sind an unserem Lagerplatz in den Wald gelaufen ... Richtung Westen!"

Das Gesicht des Elben verdunkelte sich.

„Hoheit ... es tut mir Leid euch das sagen zu müssen ... aber dann ist alle Hoffnung vergebens. Sie sind wahrscheinlich längst tot!"

„Was", schrie Sam plötzlich, „aber wieso?"

Der Elb blickte Sam traurig an.

„In letzter Zeit vermehren sich die Spinnen wieder wie nie zuvor ... und sie werden größer und mutiger als ihre Ahnen. Sie wagen sich immer näher an die Straßen und an den Palast. In der Richtung, die ihr uns beschrieben habt, liegt eines ihrer größeren Nester!"

„Und Ionduath hatte nur sein Schwert dabei ...", flüsterte Sam tonlos.

Doronlas gab uns einige Minuten, um das eben Gesagte zu verarbeiten und drängte dann zum Aufbruch.

„Wir sollten nicht länger an diesem Ort verweilen. Die Spinnen werden uns und die Leichen bestimmt bald gewittert haben."

Doronlas führte unsere kleine Gruppe langsam an und unterhielt sich nebenbei leise mit Legolas. Nach gut einer halben Stunde erreichten wir den Palast. Legolas wurde von einigen anderen Elben sofort zu den Heilern gebracht, während wir anderen unsere Pferde versorgten. Vorher geschah aber noch etwas äußerst Befremdliches. Aus dem Palast kam eine junge Elbenfrau mit zu Zöpfen gebundenen, blonden Haaren und einem roten Kleid gerannt. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen langen Dolch und mit der linken strich sie sich eilig ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Prinz Legolas? Geht es euch gut?", schrie sie über den gesamten Platz und ich bemerkte wie einige der anwesenden Elben ihren Prinzen mitleidig anlächelten. Dieser verzog entgeistert das Gesicht und keuchte: „Lady Ithildae!"

„Mein Prinz ... lasst euch helfen ... oh ... welche niedere Kreatur hat euch das angetan? Wenn ich den erwische, bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um", das alles sprudelte in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aus ihr heraus, während sie Legolas besorgt und schockiert begutachtete. Gerade riss sie ihn aus den Armen der Wachen, die ihn aufrecht hielten. Legolas war dadurch gezwungen sein volles Gewicht auf seine Füße zu verteilen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, ging er stöhnend in die Knie. Ithildae ging mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei ebenfalls auf die Knie und lehnte Legolas gegen sich. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie der Grund für seinen „Sturz" war, strahlte sie jetzt wie Eru persönlich.

„Oh mein armer, kleiner Prinz! Jetzt wird alles wieder gut! Jetzt bin ich ja bei euch!"

„Das ist es ja was ihm Angst macht", murmelte eine Wache neben mir.

„Wer ist das?", fragte ich leise.

„Lady Ithildae ... die hartnäckigste aus dem Harem des Prinzen", antwortete die Wache trocken.

Einige der Elben hatten jetzt endlich ein Einsehen und befreiten Legolas aus den Klauen seiner Verehrerin, unter anderem auch deswegen, weil jetzt im Torbogen noch weitere „Anwärterinnen" auf den Thron erschienen und diese so aussahen, als würden sie jeden Moment den nächsten Brudermord begehen wollen. Lady Ithildae blieb nur verträumt auf dem Boden hocken und hauchte: „Er hat mich umarmt!"

Anschließend wurden wir von den Elben in einen Raum mit mehreren Betten gebracht, damit wir uns ausruhen konnten. Auf dem Weg dort hin fiel mir jedoch auf, dass sich sehr viele Elben in dem Palast befanden. Das war äußerst befremdlich, da die meisten Elben normalerweise vor dem Palast in den Telain oder in kleinen Häusern wohnten. Aber bevor ich jemanden danach fragen konnte, waren die beiden Elben verschwunden und meine Gefährten und ich fanden uns in einem größeren Raum mit mehreren Betten und einem Tisch sowie mehreren Sitzgelegenheiten wieder.

„Irgendetwas Seltsames geht hier vor", murmelte Gandalf und sah aus dem Fenster, „die Elben sind in Aufruhr!"

„Das sollten sie auch sein", schluchzte Sam, „der arme Gilívor ... er war doch noch so klein!"

Frodo legte seinem Freund tröstend einen Arm auf die Schulter und ich wandte mich mit geschlossenen Augen ab. Kopfgeldjäger oder nicht ... so ein Ende hatte er nicht verdient!

„Daran können wir jetzt nichts mehr ändern ...", sagte Gandalf leise, „vielmehr sollten wir uns auf die Aufgaben konzentrieren, die vor uns liegen."

Ich rieb mir durch das Gesicht und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Aber dazu kam ich nicht einmal ansatzweise, da es genau in diesem Moment an die Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", brummte ich missmutig und beobachtete die sich öffnende Tür. Kaum stand die Person, die um Einlass gebeten hatte vollends im Raum hätte ich mir am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Ich hatte niemand anderen als die Königin des Düsterwaldes mehr als nur unfreundlich in einen ihrer eigenen Räume gebeten. Mit einem Satz sprang ich aus meinen Stuhl auf und verbeugte mich.

„Königin Tuilinn! Ihr müsst verzeihen ..."

Sie winkte lächelnd ab.

„Es gibt keinen Grund euch zu entschuldigen!", antwortete sie leise und setzte sich in einen freien Stuhl. „Vielmehr müsste ich euch meinen Dank entgegenbringen, da ihr mir meinen Sohn in einem Stück zurückgebracht hat. Ich muss zugeben, dass mein Herz nach seiner plötzlichen Abreise von Sorge beschwert war."

Ich hob eine Augebraue erstaunt an. Plötzliche Abreise?

Die Königin bemerkte mein Blick jedoch nicht, da sie traurig aus dem Fenster blickte. Ich nutzte diesen Augenblick, um sie etwas eingehender zu betrachten. Immerhin war es mehrere Jahre her, dass ich sie gesehen hatte.

Tuilinn war groß und schlank, mit hüftlangen, leicht gewellten blonden Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen, die sie an Legolas vererbt hatte. Ihr graziler Körper war in schillernde grüne Seide gehüllt, die mit Silberfäden bestickt waren. Die Ärmel ihres Kleides wurden nach unten hin immer weiter und liefen in leicht transparente Schleier aus.

„Rîn Tuilinn", begann Gandalf leise, „ihr müsst verzeihen, wenn ich das jetzt zur Sprache bringe ... aber mir scheint, irgendetwas ist im Düsterwald nicht so wie es sein sollte!"

Ihre Augen umwölkten sich langsam als sie bekümmert auf Gandalf blickte.

„Eure Beobachtungsgabe hat unter eurem Alter nicht gelitten, Mithrandir!", hauchte sie leise.

„Ebenso wenig leidet eure Schönheit unter dem Vorbeiziehen der Jahre", erwiderte Gandalf schmunzelnd und zauberte ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihr zeitloses Gesicht.

„Ihr seid ein Charmeur, mein lieber Freund!"

„Nun, dieses Geplänkel ist ja wirklich sehr interessant", brummte Gimli, „aber ich würde gerne wissen, wie es Legolas geht und dann ... was hier vor sich geht!"

Königin Tuilinn bedachte Gimli mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

„Ihr müsst Gimli sein, Herr Zwerg! Fürwahr ... ihr seht genauso aus, wie mein Sohn euch beschrieben hat! Klein und voller Haare!"

„Wa ... so hat das Spitzohr mich beschrieben? Na warte, der kann was erleben, wenn es ihm erst mal wieder besser geht!", schimpfte Gimli.

„Mein Sohn wird gerade von den Heilern untersucht ... und so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er spätestens morgen wieder auf den Beinen sein. Entgegen den Rat der Heiler", seufzte sie und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster, während wir aufmerksam darauf warteten, dass sie begann zu erzählen.

„Es begann alles vor einigen Monaten ... einige unserer Siedlungen, die etwas tiefer im Wald liegen, wurden von den Menschen angegriffen. Erst dachten wir uns nicht viel dabei, da wir schon immer einige Probleme mit den Waldmenschen hatten, aber die Angriffe hörten nicht auf ... sie wurden nur brutaler und häufiger. Wir sahen uns gezwungen die übrigen Elben hinter die Palastmauern zurückzuziehen."

Tuilinn pausierte einen Moment bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Die Angriffe hörten danach auf, da die Menschen unseren Mauern nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten. Aber dann eines Tages brachte einer der Grenzposten eine schreckliche Nachricht in den Palast. Die Spinnen, die nach der Zerstörung des einen Ringes zu schwinden schienen, traten urplötzlich in beinahe verdoppelter Anzahl und Größe wieder auf. Einige Male konnten wir ihre Angriffe zurückschlagen, aber sie kommen dem Palast immer näher. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir von ihnen überrannt werden", schloss sie verzweifelt.

Fassungslos hatten wir ihren Erzählungen zugehört. Wie war das möglich? Und gab es eine Verbindung zwischen den Entführungen und den Angriffen hier im Düsterwald?

„Hîr Tuilinn! Als eure Siedlungen angegriffen wurden ... verschwanden da einige der Elben?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Ja", sie nickte, „wir vermuten, dass die Spinnen sie mitgenommen haben."

„Und was gedenkt Thranduil dagegen zu tun", fragte Gandalf, „wo ist er eigentlich? Ich hatte gehofft er würde alte Freunde begrüßen!"

„Mein Mann wird, fürchte ich, gar nichts unternehmen", antwortete Tuilinn traurig, „seit einiger Zeit ist er nicht mehr, er selbst. Es ist beinahe so als wäre er besessen. Er verfällt zeitweise in Raserei ... weiß nicht was er tut ... seitdem schließt er sich in seine Räume ein. Ich habe ihn seit wahrscheinlich sechs Wochen nicht mehr gesehen ... nur die Schreie sagen mir, dass er überhaupt noch lebt."

Als wir sie so beobachteten, wurden wir Zeuge, wie der Elbenfrau Tränen über das Gesicht flossen, die sie sofort ärgerlich wegwischte.

„Aber ... wer regiert dann hier?", fragte einer der Hobbits.

„Ich", antwortete Tuilinn, „ich und ein Berater, der vor vier Monaten aus Lorien hier eingetroffen ist."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür, aber wer auch immer draußen stand, er wartete unsere Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern trat sofort ein.

„Ah, Hîr Tuilinn! Hier seid ihr! Ich fürchte das eure Anwesenheit im Thronsaal erforderlich ist."

„Ranach", rief die Königin aus, „darf ich euch die Freunde meines Sohnes vorstellen?"

Der Angesprochene blickte zu uns, als hätte er uns gerade erst bemerkt.

„Oh, Hoheit! Ihr habt Besuch! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich hier nicht so eingedrungen."

Legolas' Mutter stellte uns der Reihe nach vor, während ich diesen Ranach musterte. Er war ein ziemlich großer Elb, mit grauen Haaren und ebenso grauen Augen in einem fahlen Gesicht. Seine lange, dürre Gestalt wurde auf groteske Weise von einer kostbaren grauen Robe umflattert, die ihn mehr als alles andere wie eine bekleidete Weidenrute aussehen ließ.

„Dies ist Ranach! Er war mir in den vergangenen Wochen eine große Stütze", wurden meine Gedanken von Königin Tuilinn unterbrochen.

„Hoheit ... eure Anwesenheit ist wirklich erforderlich ... wir sollten jetzt gehen!", redete der Berater drauf los und schob Tuilinn einfach durch die Tür, die hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

„Liegt das jetzt an mir", sagte Sam plötzlich, „oder ist euch dieser Typ auch unsympathisch?"

„Er ist auf jeden Fall nicht gerade ein Ausbund an Höflichkeit!", antwortete ich mit gerunzelter Stirn und schritt zur Tür. „Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen, aber ich muss mit Legolas reden und zwar alleine!"

Ohne auf die Blicke der Hobbits oder des Zwergen zu achten, schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und machte mich auf den Weg zu Legolas' Gemächern.

Auf halbem Wege merkte ich schon, dass mich mein Gefühl richtig geleitet hatte, denn ich sah drei Heiler kopfschüttelnd aus Legolas' Gemächern treten.

Als die Heiler an mir vorbeiliefen, hörte ich Bemerkungen wie: „Sturer als ein Zwerg ... ganz der Vater ... charmant wie ein Nazgul!"

Offensichtlich war Legolas nicht unbedingt bester Laune. Aber davon ließ ich mich nicht schrecken, sondern trat ohne anzuklopfen ein.

„Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt verschwinden?", fauchte mich ein, mit dem Rücken zu mir sitzender, blonder Elb an.

„Nein, hast du nicht", antwortete ich und ließ mich in einen Sessel nieder, „und selbst wenn, würde es mich nicht besonders beeindrucken."

Legolas fuhr erschrocken herum und blickte mich fassungslos an.

„Aragorn", er schluckte, „wie kommst du hier rein?"

„Wie jeder andere auch! Durch die Tür! Und mal nebenbei ... ich hatte gerade ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit deiner Mutter!"

Stöhnend ließ Legolas sein Gesicht in die bandagierten Hände sinken.

„Bevor du irgendetwas sagst ... lass mich erklären", er blickte mich mit einem Auge an, und wartete auf Zustimmung, als er sie bekam fing er an zu erzählen.

„Ich bin nicht bei Nacht und Nebel von hier fortgelaufen, wenn es das ist, was dir Sorgen bereitet. Einige Tage vor meinem Aufbruch hatte ich einen kleinen ... Disput ... mit meinem Vater ... du kennst den Balkon auf dem Südturm?"

Ich nickte.

„Nun ... dort hat mein Vater mich runtergeworfen!"

„WAS?", rief ich entsetzt.

„Nicht direkt geworfen ...", er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, „aber er trägt Schuld daran, dass ich dort runtergestürzt bin. Als ich mich von meinen Verletzungen erholt hatte, setzte ich meine Eltern davon in Kenntnis, dass ich Freunde besuchen wollte und bin mit ihrer Zustimmung davon geritten. Auch wenn meine Mutter darüber alles andere als glücklich war. Und bevor du jetzt irgendetwas sagst ... als ich den Düsterwald verließ ... hatten wir diese ganzen Probleme mit den Spinnen noch nicht von denen Doronlas mir vorhin berichtete. Sonst wäre ich nämlich niemals weggegangen!"

Ich hob abwehrend meine Hände.

„Das hätte ich auch niemals geglaubt", versicherte ich dem Elben vor mir, „ich wollte nur etwas besser verstehen, was hier vor sich geht!"

„Schön! Da du das jetzt ja nun weißt, gib mir bitte eine Tunika aus dem Schrank! Ich will mich anziehen."

Ich stand auf und griff eine Tunika aus dem Schrank. Als ich sie Legolas gereicht hatte, sah ich ihm aufmerksam zu. Er schaffte es zwar, die Tunika anzulegen, aber es war ihm mit seinen Händen vollkommen unmöglich, die winzigen Verschlüsse zu schließen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Zuerst wollte Legolas meine Hilfe fauchend ablehnen, aber dann seufzte er ergeben.

„Ist wohl besser, wenn du das machst!"

Lächelnd setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber und begann die Verschlüsse langsam zu verschließen.

„Sag mal", fing ich plötzlich an, „darfst du eigentlich schon aufstehen?"

„Nein, darf ich nicht", antwortete er leichthin, „aber das hat mich noch nie sonderlich gestört."

„Mich aber", ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme von der Tür her und Legolas zuckte merklich zusammen, bevor er sich umdrehte.

„Mutter!"

„Legolas, die Heiler haben dir verboten aufzustehen!"

„Aber mir geht es gut!", beharrte der Elbenprinz.

„Dir geht es nicht gut! Du kannst doch nicht mal ohne fremde Hilfe laufen!"

„Aber ... ich kann ohne fremde Hilfe laufen ... es schmerzt nur ein wenig", knurrte Legolas und richtete sich schwankend auf.

„Kein aber, du bleibst im Bett!"

Die Diskussion ging noch eine Weile so weiter und am Ende schaffte Legolas es seine Mutter davon zu überzeugen, dass er am Abendessen in der Halle teilnehmen durfte.

Später am Abend aßen wir alle zusammen mit Königin Tuilinn zu Abend. Die dort herrschende Stimmung als gedrückt zu bezeichnen, war noch stark untertrieben. Wir schwiegen fast während der gesamten Dauer des Abendessens. Aber dann kurz vor dem Ende geschah etwas äußerst Unerwartetes.

Die großen Flügeltüren schwangen auf und herein torkelte ... ein Elb! Ein großer, blonder Elb mit offensichtlich starken Schmerzen.

„Adar!", rief Legolas entsetzt aus und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„G-geh weg!", stöhnte Thranduil als Tuilinn auf ihn zulaufen wollte, um ihm zu helfen.

Wir anderen hatten uns ebenfalls von unseren Plätzen erhoben und starrten entgeistert auf den Elbenkönig.

Von der einst so beeindruckenden Erscheinung war nicht mehr viel übrig. Die Haare waren blass und hingen strähnig seinen Rücken hinunter, seine Haut war aschgrau und er bewegte sich gebeugt vorwärts. Aber das schrecklichste waren seine Augen. Die einst so strahlenden, smaragdgrünen Augen waren nun milchig und trübe.

Nebenbei fiel mir noch das seltsame Glitzern in den Augen Ranachs auf, aber dem schenkte ich keine weitere Bedeutung, da ich mich mehr auf Thranduil konzentrierte, der jetzt auf die Knie gesunken war und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.

„Thranduil ...", hauchte Tuilinn, „was ... was ist ..."

„G-g-geh ... w-weg ... sch-schnell!", keuchte Thranduil noch, als es auch schon geschah. Sein Körper fing in einem gefährlichen rot an zu leuchten und unmenschliche Schreie lösten sich aus seiner Kehle.

Fassungslos mussten wir mit ansehen wie Thranduil gekrümmt und unter ohrenbetäubenden Schreien zu Boden ging und in dichten Neben gehüllt wurde.

Als der Nebel sich langsam wieder lichtete, mussten wir mit ansehen wir sich langsam etwas aus Thranduils Rücken erhob, während der Elbenkönig leblos am Boden lag.

Dieses etwas sammelte sich über Thranduil und nahm dann langsam eine Form an, was mir aber im Moment mehr Sorgen machte, war, dass das Leuchten um Thranduils Körper weniger wurde, je mehr von diesem seltsamen Nebel seinen Körper verließ.

„W-was ist das?", stotterte Legolas' Mutter und wich langsam zurück, während man allmählich erkennen konnte, was aus diesem Nebel wurde. Es hatte erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Warg ... einem sehr großen Warg!

Die Haut des Wesens war schuppig mit vereinzelten Borsten und von einer tief violetten Farbe. Im mächtigen Kopf funkelten boshafte, rote Augen und der oberarmdicke Schwanz peitschte wütend hin und her.

„Das ist kein normaler Warg", flüsterte Gandalf und griff nach seinem Stab, „das ist ein ... Dämon!"

„WACHEN!", ertönte plötzlich Legolas' Stimme durch die Halle und beinahe augenblicklich befanden sich zwanzig gut bewaffnete Elbenkrieger im Raum. Sie stellten sich in zwei Reihen auf und zielten mit ihren Bögen auf das Ungeheuer.

„Schießt", gab Legolas den Befehl und die zwanzig Elbenpfeile suchten sich sirrend ihr Ziel. Jeder einzelne von ihnen traf perfekt und der Warg fing an zu straucheln. Wir glaubten die Gefahr schon gebannt, als der Dämon sich wieder aufrichtete und die Pfeile einfach abschüttelte. Nicht die kleinste Wunde blieb zurück. Dafür richtete der Warg jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf uns und ging langsam von Thranduil weg.

Legolas hatte sich in der Zeit von einem der Kämpfer ein Elbenmesser geben lassen und wartete darauf, dass der Dämon sich ihm näherte, während seine Krieger ihn immer wieder mit Pfeilen beschossen. Ich blickte Legolas mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Es kostete ihn sichtbar an Kraft überhaupt auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Der Kampf hatte noch nicht mal begonnen und es hatten sich schon Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn gebildet.

Der Warg stand jetzt direkt vor Legolas, der gerade zum Schlag ausholen wollte. Er ließ die Klinge direkt auf die Kehle des Dämons zuschnellen.

Jedem anderen Tier wäre durch dieses Manöver die Kehle zerschnitten worden aber zu unserem Entsetzen mussten wir mit ansehen, wie die Klinge einfach von dem Dämon abprallte. Legolas blickte nur erstaunt auf den Dämon, der jetzt sein riesiges, zahnbespicktes Maul öffnete und den blonden Elbenprinzen angriff.

Unter dem entsetzten Aufschrei von Tuilinn mussten wir mit ansehen, wie der Dämon Legolas mit seinem Maul packte und ein paar Mal durch die Gegend wirbelte, als wäre der Elb ein Beutetier, das es zu töten galt.

> Na, das ist doch mal ein Kapitelchen! Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich keine Babys mag? Nein? Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass es nicht wirklich stimmt! ;-)
> 
> So, Leggy ist gerettet, jetzt kriegt sein Papa Dresche! Bzw ... eigentlich ist der Kronprinz schon wieder am kürzeren Ende! Wie macht der das bloß? Muss an den Genen liegen! Oder was meint ihr? Aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig ... irgendwann bekommen die anderen auch noch Kloppe!
> 
> Das ist jetzt doch mal ein Cliffhanger wie er im Buche steht! Genießt also die Zeit bis zum nächsten ... und überlegt euch schon mal, wie der Prinz aus der Lage wieder rauskommt! Und nein! Lady Ithildae wird nicht zu seiner Rettung eilen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal, 

Atropos


	14. Und wenn du

> Hi Leute! Das Kapitel hat zwar etwas länger gedauert, aber dafür gibt's ne kleine Überraschung. Da dieses Kapitel sehr ... sehr lang geworden ist (freu dich dorlimausi ;-)) habe ich es in zwei Teile gesplittet. Teil 1 (ganze 24 Seiten) lade ich jetzt hoch und die nächste Hälfte folgt ein paar Tage später. Ja, ihr lest richtig! Tage, nicht Wochen oder Monate! gg Und noch was ... in diesem Kapitel gibt es sehr viel nackten Elb! Ein bisserl Schuld an der langen Wartezeit trägt übrigens auch mein Telefonkabel ... das war nämlich hinüber! Brauchte ein neues und das hat gedauert. Nicht böse sein!
> 
> In diesem Kapitel wird ein bisserl elbisch gesprochen. Die Bedeutung habe ich zwar dahinter geschrieben, aber hier kommt sie mal die Bedeutung. Aber eigentlich sollte jeder der HdR-FFs liest, diese paar Wörtchen draufhaben.
> 
> **Adar/Ada**: Vater/Papa
> 
> **Naneth/Nana:** Mutter/Mama
> 
> **Ion nin**: Mein Sohn
> 
> Ist doch gar nicht so schwer, oder? gg

Nun zu den Rewus

**Lady-of-Gondor:** Atmen nicht vergessen! panisch wird Ich will doch nicht eine meiner treuesten Reviewer verlieren! Ionduath und das Baby wurden ganz einfach wegrationalisiert! Für die hat der Etat nicht mehr gereicht! gg

**dorlimaus:** Ionduath ein Überelb? Äh ... nö ... ne männliche Mary-Sue? Wie hießen die Viecher doch gleich Gary ...? Ach, auch egal. Ein Junghupfer ist Elrond wirklich nicht mehr, da stimme ich dir zu ... aber könnte es nicht sein, dass der Elb auf dem Bild Ereinion (Gil-Galad) ist? Nur mal so als Vorschlag? Keine Sorge ... Auflösung kommt bald!

**zitaboril:** Für diese Story warte ich nicht auf eine bestimmte Anzahl an Reviews bevor ich update! Ehrenwort!

Ah ... Haldir ist wieder da! Welch Zufall! Mausibärchen, du kannst deinen kleinen Arsch schon mal wieder in den Goldenen Wald bewegen! Nur mal so als Vorschlag! ;-)

Dubiduuu ... zita, du vertrittst also auch die Meinung das der liebe kleine Kopfgeldjäger der Panther ist. Warum nur? Ranach= medizinische Mundspülung? Ne, ne ... keine Mundspülung. Vom Charakter her, eher Kloreiniger!

Na ja, lest einfach und lasst euch überraschen!

**wah:** Netter Nickname! ;-) Okay, Sauron war da und prompt gab mein I-net seinen Geist auf ... oder besser die gesamte Telefonleitung! Was lehrt uns das? Nie einen körperlosen ein Ferngespräch führen lassen! Der hat doch tatsächlich gedacht, er könnte durch die Leitung kriechen ... ist dann irgendwo steckengeblieben und nix ging mehr!

Und übrigens ... gemeine Cliffies sind meine Spezialität.

**LocaInferna:** Einverstanden! Ein bisserl kann ich Ithildae noch gebrauchen ... heute wird übrigens einer ihrer sehnlichsten Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen!

**Susi:** Heute geht's weiter! Und ich stimme dir zu ... gewisse blonde Blaublüter kommen bei mir nicht gut weg!

**Goldmond: **Über Wasser gehen, kann mein Kopfgeldjäger nicht ... aber dafür 1a in die Luft gehen! ;-)))

**Elliot**: Nicht mehr nötig! Du brauchst den Kopfgeldjäger nicht mehr zu nem Strip zwingen! zwinker

**Daeva:** Es hat durchaus einen Grund, dass die Gemeinschaft auf das Baby gestoßen ist ... und zwar nicht der, dass es praktisch ist ein Kindermädchen zu haben! J Ein Albinoelb? O.o ... Na ja! Und ich kann dich beruhigen ... er heißt nicht Victor! Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!

**_Kapitel 14: Und wenn du denkst es geht nicht mehr ..._**

**_An den Grenzen zum Elbenpalast aus der Sicht von Thranduils Hauptmann Maethorcand_**

Alarmiert blickte ich abwechselnd in die Dunkelheit vor und hinter mir. Drei meiner Männer standen in meiner Nähe und uns allen war äußerst unbehaglich zu Mute.

Auf Befehl von Königin Tuilinn waren wir hier, um zu verhindern, dass die Spinnen weiter in unser Reich vordrangen aber mit jedem weiteren Tag, den wir hier verbrachten wurde dieses Unternehmen aussichtsloser. Über die Hälfte meiner Männer waren verwundet und nicht mehr kampffähig. Sollten die Spinnen uns jetzt angreifen, wären wir alle verloren.

Aber im Moment machte mir etwas Anderes noch größere Sorgen. Seit einigen Tagen konnten wir deutlich eine dunkle Macht spüren, die aus der Richtung des Palastes kam und immer stärker wurde.

Vor noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten war diese schwarze Magie so groß geworden, dass man sie beinahe anfassen konnte und wir wussten alle instinktiv, dass im Palast etwas Schreckliches vor sich gehen musste.

Wir waren hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch in den Palast zu eilen und unseren Herrschern beizustehen und unserem Befehl, der deutlich besagte, hier die Stellung halten zu müssen.

„Hauptmann! Irgendetwas nähert sich uns!", flüsterte mir einer meiner Männer plötzlich zu und ich richtete mein Augenmerk auf den Wald vor uns. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, da konnten wir zu meiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung erkennen, dass es sich um keine Spinnen handelte. Aber ich gab meinen Männern trotzdem nicht den Befehl ihre Bögen zu senken, schließlich wussten wir noch nicht, wer das dort war.

Als er auf gleicher Höhe mit uns war, traten wir aus unseren Verstecken hervor.

„Halt! Wer seid ihr und was treibt euch in das Reich König Thranduils!"

Mit der Antwort, die ich bekam, hatte ich aber bei weitem nicht gerechnet.

„Na endlich! Ihr Tawarwaith macht mich wirklich zu einem nervlichen Wrack! Nie zu finden, wenn man sie braucht", antwortete der Mann vor mir und drückte mir ein kleines Bündel in den Arm. Jetzt konnte ich auch sein Gesicht erkennen und wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Herr, ihr seid es! Verzeiht ... aber wir erkannten euch nicht!"

„Kein Grund in den Dreck zu fallen Maethorcand! Ihr habt nur eure Pflicht getan. Und jetzt will ich euch noch eine weitere aufbürden. Bringt das dort", er deutete auf das Bündel in meinen Armen, „sicher in den Palast ... ich habe es im Wald gefunden!"

„Und was macht ihr?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ich habe noch eine Verabredung", erwiderte der Mann düster und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Tiefen des Waldes.

Staunend blickte ich immer noch auf das Bündel, das sich langsam zu bewegen begann und dann auf meine Männer.

In diesem Moment war es, dass wir in der Nähe des Palastes das gewaltige Brüllen einer riesigen Raubkatze hörten.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

„Tut doch was", schrie Tuilinn, die fassungslos mit ansehen musste wie ihr einziges Kind von dem Dämon wie eine Stoffpuppe durch die Gegend geschleudert wurde.

Mit all unseren Kräften versuchten wir Legolas zu helfen, aber alles schlug fehl! Die Pfeile hinterließen keine Wunden, Schwerter prallten an ihm ab und auch Gandalfs Zaubererei verfehlte seine Wirkung. Selbst mit Feuer konnte man dem unheilvollen Wesen nicht zu Leibe rücken.

„Tut doch ...", der Rest von Tuilinns Ausruf ging in dem Splittern von Glas und dem ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll einer riesigen Raubkatze unter.

Erstaunt blickten wir auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo gerade ein gewaltiger schwarzer Panther zu stehen kam.

Der Warg hörte verwundert auf den Elben zu schütteln und verharrte einfach nur regungslos, während er aufmerksam die große Katze beobachtete, die jetzt langsam zu Tuilinn lief und ihren Kopf an dem Arm der Königin rieb.

„D-du?", fragte sie zaghaft und ich meinte tatsächlich zu sehen, wie die Raubkatze blinzelte bevor sie ihr Hauptaugenmerk auf den Dämon richtete und dann plötzlich mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit auf den doppelt so großen Dämon zurannte und sich in dessen Kehle verbiss.

Der Warg stellte sich auf die Hinterpfoten und stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheul aus. Legolas ließ er dabei unachtsam auf den Boden fallen. Der Elb stöhnte und hustete gequält, bevor er versuchte aus der Reichweite, der gefährlichen Pranken zu kommen.

Die beiden Tiere rollten sich derweil über den Boden, während der Warg verzweifelt versuchte die Katze von seiner Kehle zu lösen. Aber diese verbiss sich nur noch fester in seiner Kehle und rammte ihm jetzt auch noch alle zwanzig Krallen in den Leib. Ein weiteres Mal ertönte das Geheul des Warges und diesmal schaffte er es sich des Panthers zu entledigen. Das schöne, schwarze Tier wurde durch den Prankenschlag gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert, wo es benommen zu Boden sackte. Dieser Zustand hielt jedoch nicht lange an, denn die Raubkatze schüttelte den mächtigen Schädel und sprang wieder auf die Pfoten. Unermüdlich setzte sie zum nächsten Angriff an und sprang dem Warg diesmal auf den Rücken und biss ihm ein beachtliches Stück Fleisch aus den Schultern.

Währenddessen hatte Gimli es irgendwie geschafft an den kämpfenden Tieren vorbei zu seinem Freund zu kommen. Mit der Hilfe eines anderen Elben, brachte er Legolas schnell aus der Gefahrenzone. Der Kampf der ungleichen Lebewesen hatte sich nämlich mittlerweile über den gesamten Saal ausgebreitet und wir mussten mehr als einmal zur Seite springen, um nicht von herumfliegenden Möbelstücken oder den Tieren zerdrückt zu werden.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Seite zeigte mir, dass Thranduil noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

Ich wurde durch ein markerschütterndes Geheul aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und erkannte gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie der Warg den Panther packte und durch das nächste geschlossene Fenster schleuderte. Das Klirren, des zerbrechenden Glases hörte sich in meinen Ohren an wie Donnerhall.

Der Dämon wartete einen Moment, aber der Panther sprang nicht wieder durch die blutverschmierten Überreste des Fensters herein.

Zufrieden grunzend, drehte der Warg sich zu Thranduil um und trottete langsam, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, auf den Elbenkönig und seine Frau zu. Tuilinn versuchte in der Zeit soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen ihren Mann und der sich nähernden Bestie zu bringen, was aber durch eine Wand in ihrem Rücken erfolgreich vereitelt wurde.

In die Elbenwachen kam jetzt wieder Bewegung und auch Gandalf und ich versuchten den Warg, wenn schon nicht zu töten, dann doch wenigstens abzulenken. Aber unsere Versuche waren fruchtlos. Für den Dämon waren wir nichts weiter als ein paar Fliegen, die zwar lästig aber nicht wirklich gefährlich waren. Deswegen beachtete er uns auch nicht weiter.

„Adeliger Elb ist soeben von der Speisekarte gestrichen worden", donnerte plötzlich eine tiefe, männliche Stimme begleitet von dem Knallen einer Peitsche durch den Raum.

Der Warg gab einen seltsamen gurgelnden Laut von sich und ging langsam auf die Hinterbeine - aber nicht aus eigenem Antrieb. Die Peitsche, die wir soeben gehört hatten, hatte sich um seinen Hals gewunden und wurde jetzt Stück für Stück von ihrem Besitzer nach hinten gezogen. Und der Besitzer der Peitsche war kein anderer als Ionduath! Zwar von oben bis unten mit einem seltsamen Schleim und Spinnweben beschmiert, zudem stark blutend und in mehr oder eher weniger intakter Kleidung, aber am Leben.

„Ihr ... ihr lebt!" Dieser hochintelligente Satz war alles was ich staunend heraus brachte.

„Ihr merkt aber auch alles", kam die trockene Antwort und Ionduath gab der Peitsche einen letzten Ruck, so dass der Dämon auf den Rücken fiel und mit panisch strampelnden Pranken versuchte die Peitsche abzustreifen – was ihm auch gelang.

Mit einem ärgerlichen Heulen sprang der Warg wieder auf die Pfoten und preschte auf den Kopfgeldjäger zu, der in aller Seelenruhe sein Schwert zog.

„Mit dem Schwert werdet ihr nicht weit kommen, Kopfgeldjäger. Die Klingen prallen an ihm ab", rief Gandalf, um Ionduath zu warnen, aber der zeigte sich davon wenig beeindruckt.

„Lasst mich meine Arbeit machen, Istari und sorgt ihr lieber dafür, dass dem Düsterwald sein Kronprinz erhalten bleibt", antwortete der schwarze Mann, bevor er dem Warg elegant auswich und mit seiner schwarzen Klinge weit ausholte.

Die Klinge sauste hernieder und trennte zu meiner großen Überraschung den Schwanz des Untieres nahtlos ab, das daraufhin anfing wie ein Besessener zu brüllen. Mit weit aufgerissenem Maul, drehte der Dämon sich im Lauf um und wollte den Kopfgeldjäger von hinten attackieren, aber dieser wirbelte sein Schwert in seiner Hand herum und stieß es, ohne sich umzusehen, nach hinten – direkt in die Schulter des Angreifers.

Erstaunt blickte ich auf das schwarze Blut, das aus der Wunde sprudelte. Wieso war der Kopfgeldjäger dazu in der Lage, dieses Ding zu verletzten und wir nicht?

Dem Kopfgeldjäger war ich im Moment keine große Hilfe und so wandte ich mich zu Legolas, der von Gimli und einem Elb notdürftig behandelt wurde. Ich schob die Hände des Zwergen beiseite und begutachtete die Wunde.

Der Dämon hatte einige tiefe Einrisse in seinem Bauch hinterlassen und wahrscheinlich auch auf seinem Rücken, die stark bluteten. Zähneknirschend riss ich die Reste seiner Tunika auseinander und drückte sie auf die Wunden, um die Blutung zu stillen, als mich ein spitzer Aufschrei kurz aufsehen ließ.

Ich sah gerade noch wie der Kopfgeldjäger quer durch den Raum geschleudert wurde und an der Wand zu stehen kam. Durch den Aufprall fingen die Kerzenleuchter an der Wand an zu wackeln und fielen schlussendlich mit lautem Gepolter auf ihn drauf.

Ionduath befreite sich gerade noch rechtzeitig von der Last, um zu sehen wie der Warg auf ihn zurannte, aber er hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit um auszuweichen. Das Wesen baute sich bedrohlich über ihm auf und versuchte den Kopf des Kopfgeldjägers zu zermalmen. Ionduath versuchte sich den Warg mit bloßen Händen vom Leib zu halten, was ihm aber nur mühsam gelang. Verzweifelt trat er nach dem Warg und erwischte ihn mit einem dumpfen Geräusch im Unterleib. Der Dämon zog sich jaulend zurück und Ionduath rappelte sich mühsam auf.

„Entweder werde ich älter oder diese Biester stärker", fluchte Ionduath unterdrückt und blitzte das Ungeheuer wütend an. Besagtes Ungeheuer hatte sich gerade diesen Moment ausgesucht, um einen erneuten Angriff zu wagen und sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf den Kopfgeldjäger zu, der mit einer Schnelligkeit, die ich keinem Menschen zugetraut hatte, seinen Dolch zückte und den Dämon von der Kehle ab aufschlitzte. Dies führte leider auch dazu, dass der Kopfgeldjäger mit einem dumpfen Poltern unter dem zusammenbrechenden Warg begraben wurde.

„Das kann er nicht überlebt haben", keuchte Gandalf und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er jetzt auf den Warg oder den Kopfgeldjäger anspielte.

Ich blickte einen Moment zu Tuilinn, die sich entsetzt ihre Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, aber nichts desto trotz immer noch ihren Mann im Arm hielt.

„A-aragorn ... das Vieh bewegt sich noch", stotterte Merry plötzlich und brachte mich dazu wieder auf den Dämon zu blicken. Und tatsächlich! Er bewegte sich noch. In Kopfhöhe richtete sich der Dämon langsam, beinahe stockend wieder auf, bis seine Vorderpfoten in der Luft schwebten. Jetzt konnten wir auch erkennen, dass der Dämon sich nicht von alleine bewegte, sondern von dem Kopfgeldjäger hochgestemmt wurde. Als der Kopfgeldjäger stand, warf er den Dämon von sich. Als das Untier auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der gesamte Palast bebte. Ionduath klopfte leise fluchend seine Kleidung ab, die jetzt zusätzlich von schwarzem Blut verschmiert wurde.

„Das ist toll ... einfach toll", fluchte der Kopfgeldjäger und bemerkte so nicht, dass der Dämon sich doch wieder regte. Erst als Pippin ihm zurief, dass er aufpassen sollte, drehte er sich um und starrte in das weitgeöffnete, zahnbespickte Maul des Dämons.

Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zucken, packte Ionduath ihn an beiden Seiten des Kopfes und drehte ihm mit einem schnellen Ruck das Genick um.

„Verreck endlich", knurrte er noch, als das Ungetüm nicht aufhören wollte zu zucken, dann ließ er den Dämon unachtsam zu Boden fallen, um zu Tuilinn zu humpeln.

„Beschissener Tag! Zuerst Spinnen ... haufenweise Spinnen ... dann diese bescheuerten Fledermäuse ... auch in Unmengen ... und jetzt das! Würde Morgoth noch hier verweilen ... spätestens jetzt wäre sein Tod beschlossene Sache", schwor der Kopfgeldjäger während er seine Handschuhe auszog und sie einfach hinter sich auf dem Boden schmiss, das Gleiche geschah mit seinem Umhang.

Als er ungefähr auf unserer Höhe war, blickte er auf, als würde ihm etwas Wichtiges einfallen und sah zu uns hinüber.

„Noch alles dran, Prinzlein?", fragte er.

„Schon", keuchte Legolas, „aber ich schätze meine Eltern werden auf Enkelkinder verzichten müssen."

Die Augenbrauen des Kopfgeldjägers verschwanden ungläubig unter dem schwarzen Tuch.

„Wie meinen?"

„War nur ein Witz", hustete Legolas schwerfällig und mit verzerrtem Gesicht, während er meine Hand beiseite schob, die unablässig auf die Bauchwunde drückte.

Der Kopfgeldjäger schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf, während eine der Wachen losrannte, um einen Heiler zu holen, der sich um Legolas kümmern konnte.

Ionduath kniete sich derweil vor Thranduil und untersuchte den bewusstlosen Elb, da er Legolas ja in guten Händen wusste. Er schlug dem Elbenkönig ein paar Mal gegen die Wangen, aber da das nicht die gewünschte Reaktion hervorbrachte, lehnte er sich seufzend nach hinten.

„Er wird nicht aufwachen", verkündete plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme, die ich Ranach zuordnen konnte.

Der Kopfgeldjäger blickte den Berater nur gelangweilt an.

„Und wer sagt das?"

„Ich! Ranach, aus Lothlorien! Es ist ja wohl offensichtlich, dass der Dämon, den ihr da ... so ... einmalig ... erlegt habt, sich die vergangenen Wochen vielleicht sogar Monate von Thranduils Lebenskraft ernährt hat. Wenn man es eher bemerkt hätte ... hätte man dem König vielleicht noch helfen können ... aber so!" Ranach zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, während er immer näher auf den Kopfgeldjäger zuging. Täuschte das, oder war der alte Elb offenkundig verärgert?

„So?", fragte Ionduath gelangweilt, „dann haltet jetzt mal eure Augen offen und staunt!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger erhob sich und humpelte zu dem Dämon zurück. Dort angekommen drehte er ihn langsam auf die Seite, so dass er Zugang zu dem aufgeschlitzten Körper hatte und versenkte seine Hand mit einem lauten Schmatzen in den Leib vor ihm. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Suchens fand er anscheinend was er suchte und zog seinen Arm, an dem jetzt das ein oder andere Gedärm hing, wieder zurück. In der Hand hielt er einen kleinen, schwarzen Gegenstand, der wie der Splitter eines Steines aussah.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln ließ Ionduath den Stein auf den Boden fallen und zertrat ihn zu Staub. Augenblicklich erhoben sich glitzernde Funken vom Boden und schwebten zu Thranduils Körper, wo sie sich niederließen und mit dem Elbenkörper verschmolzen.

Ranach beobachtete dieses Geschehen, genau wie wir auch, fassungslos.

„Atmet er wieder regelmäßiger, Tuilinn?", fragte der Kopfgeldjäger und humpelte zurück.

„Ja", die Königin nickte erleichtert und strich ihrem Mann ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Schön, dann muss er ja nur noch aufwachen", stellte der Kopfgeldjäger fest und ging vor dem Elbenkönig in die Knie.

„Thranduil ... he, du alter Ork! Wach auf!" Ionduath schlug ihm zur Begleitung ein paar Mal sanft gegen die Wange, was aber wieder nicht den gewünschten Erfolg brachte.

Legolas hatte sich unterdessen mit etwas Hilfe aufgerichtet und lehnte jetzt gegen Gimli, der ihn eisern festhielt.

„Wenn du so nicht willst", seufzte Ionduath in diesem Moment, „dann halt die unkonventionelle Methode!"

Der Kopfgeldjäger räusperte sich kurz.

„Thranduil. THRANDUIL! Elrond hat deine Frau flachgelegt und sie nach Bruchtal verschleppt!" Zu meiner grenzenlosen Überraschung schrie Ionduath das in fließendem Sindarin.

Das brachte eine Reaktion! Und was für eine! Tuilinn sah den Kopfgeldjäger aufgebracht an und wollte gerade ihrer Empörung Luft machen, als der bewusstlose Elb aus ihren Armen plötzlich hochschnellte und dabei schrie: „Wo ist mein Schwert? Ich werde diesen verdammten Peredhil umbringen! Ich werde ihn in Stücken zu Mandos schicken, damit der ihn wieder zusammensetzen kann!"

Thranduil hatte sich jetzt so weit aufgerichtet, dass seine Nasenspitze beinahe die des Kopfgeldjägers berührte. Letzterer zeigte sich von dem Wutausbruch des Elbenkönigs äußerst unbeeindruckt.

„Ah, du weilst wieder unter den Lebenden! Sehr schön!"

Legolas' Vater blinzelte einmal.

„Du? Was machst ausgerechnet du hier? Und wo ist Tuilinn?"

„Wenn es deine Halsmuskeln nicht überfordert, dreh' dich einfach mal um. Deine Göttergattin zerfließt nämlich gerade in Tränen", kommentierte der Kopfgeldjäger trocken.

Auf diese Bemerkung hin, drehte Thranduil sich um und blickte geradewegs in das tränenüberströmte Gesicht seiner Gattin, die sich jetzt mit einem lauten Schluchzen an seinen Hals warf.

Während dieser Szene waren einige der Heiler des Düsterwalds angekommen, die jetzt offenkundig verwirrt auf ihren König starrten, der noch vor wenigen Stunden fernab von jeder geistigen Gesundheit gewesen war.

„Diese Elben machen mich wahnsinnig", knurrte Gimli laut genug, dass ihn alle hören konnten, „ihr Prinz verblutet und die stehen da und halten Maulaffen feil!"

Diese Bemerkung aus dem Mund eines Zwergen brachte Bewegung in die Heiler, die sich jetzt eifrig neben ihren Prinzen knieten. Schon bald war klar, dass man die Verletzungen hier nicht würde behandeln konnten. Eiligst ließen sie eine Trage holen, auf der sie Legolas dann in die besser ausgestatteten Räume des Krankenflügels bringen konnten.

Als einer der Heiler jedoch ein feuchtes Tuch auf Legolas' Mund und Nase drücken wollte, rebellierte er mit all seinen verbliebenen Kräften.

„Nein! Bleibt mir mit diesem Teufelszeug vom Leib! Eher verblute ich hier", ärgerlich warf er seinen Kopf hin und her, um dem Betäubungsmittel zu entgehen. Nicht ganz verstehend, was hier vor sich ging, blickte ich fragend auf den Heiler. Der zuckte nur bedauernd mit den Schultern und bedeutete einem der Wachen, den Kopf des Prinzen festzuhalten. Da Legolas jetzt seinen Kopf nicht mehr bewegen konnte, drückte ihm einer der Heiler den Lappen auf die Nase und den Mund. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden fielen seine Augen zu und seine Gegenwehr erschlaffte. Die Heiler verschwendeten nicht einen Augenblick, sondern hoben Legolas sofort auf die Trage und verschwanden mit ihm.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sahen wir, wie Ionduath den Elbenkönig langsam auf seine Beine zog und einen Arm um seine Taille schlang. Derart unterstützt wurde Thranduil von seiner Frau und dem Kopfgeldjäger langsam aus der Halle herausmanövriert.

Zum Schluss waren nur noch wir und die Leiche des Dämons in der Halle anwesend.

Seufzend ließ Sam sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht! Aber ich steig hier langsam nicht mehr durch! Zuerst wird Legolas von Menschen an einen Baum genagelt, Ionduath und Gilívor verschwinden und wir glauben sie werden Spinnenfutter, wir werden von Menschen gefangengenommen, weil ihr Herr was gegen uns hat, die Elben retten uns, aus König Thranduils Körper steigt ein Dämon, dem Waffen nichts anhaben können und als wir uns schon beinahe verloren glauben, springt ein Panther durch das Fenster und dem Dämon an die Kehle. Dann erscheint Ionduath und erlegt dieses Ungeheuer, als wäre es nichts weiter als ein niedlicher Hase. Außerdem habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass der Kopfgeldjäger Legolas' Eltern kennt ... von woher mag der Geier wissen! Und jetzt sitzen wir hier, in einer vollkommen zerstörten Halle, mit einem toten Dämon und wissen nicht was wir machen sollen. Und alles geschieht innerhalb von zwei Tagen!"

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Sam", erwiderte Pippin, „das sind viel zu viel Geschehnisse für einen Hobbit gewesen! Vor allen Dingen auf nüchternem Magen."

„Es tut mir Leid", ertönte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme, „dass euer Besuch in unserem Reich unter keinem besseren Stern stand!"

Hastig blickte ich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und erblickte einen jungen, blonden Elben mit freundlichen Augen, der uns lächelnd ansah. Er trug eine graue Hose und darüber eine weinrote Tunika mit feinen Stickereien an den Säumen.

Als wir ihn alle betrachteten, verneigte er sich leicht.

„Mein Name ist Henmilui! Ich bin ein Freund von Legolas. Königin Tuilinn schickt mich, um euch mitzuteilen, dass ihr euch doch in euren Raum begeben sollt, um etwas zu ruhen."

„Schwerlich können wir ruhen ohne zu wissen was hier weiter vor sich gehen wird und wie es dem König und dem Prinzen geht!", rief Gandalf aus.

„Der König wandelt augenblicklich im Land der Träume und die Königin ist guter Hoffnung, dass er sich vollständig erholen wird. Zum Wohlergehen des Prinzen kann ich nicht viel sagen, da ich noch nicht die Gelegenheit hatte ihn zu sehen! Aber ihr braucht euch nicht zu sorgen ... er ist in guten Händen! Und jetzt möchte ich euch bitten, diesen Raum zu verlassen damit wir ...", er blickte das erste Mal, seit er den Raum betreten hatte zur Seite und verzog augenblicklich angeekelt das Gesicht, als er den Dämon erblickte, „... damit wir dieses Ding entsorgen können!"

„Wir könnten euch helfen", bot ich an und entlockte ihm damit ein weiteres Lächeln.

„Das ist wahrlich nicht nötig! Ihr habt schon genug getan. Geht also nun und ruht!"

Seufzend erhob ich mich.

„Wenn unsere Hilfe nicht benötigt wird, werden wir selbstverständlich gehen", antwortete ich und erhob mich langsam. Als ich auf meinen Beinen stand, verneigte ich mich leicht zu Henmilui und verließ dann die Halle.

Meine Gefährten folgten mir ohne Wiederspruch und schon bald fanden wir uns in dem großen Raum wieder, den uns die Elben zugewiesen hatten. Gimli und ich suchten zu allererst das Bad auf, da wir beide über und über mit dem Blut von Legolas beschmiert waren. Eines der Fenster zeigte hinaus auf den Hof und dort konnten wir schemenhaft einige Figuren mit Fackeln in den Händen ausmachen. Die Person an der Spitze konnte ich nach einiger Zeit als Ionduath identifizieren, der den Elben einige Anweisungen zurief.

Hinter ihm liefen einige andere Elben, die auf einer Art Trage den toten Dämon transportierten. Sie liefen um eine Ecke herum und verschwanden dann aus meinem Sichtfeld. Zehn Minuten später sah ich in einiger Entfernung den schwachen Schein eines Feuers aufleuchten und die Elben zurückkehren. In dieser Zeit war Gimli neben mich getreten.

„Sieht so aus, als würden sie das Vieh verbrennen", knurrte der Zwerg und heftete seinen Blick auf den immer größer werdenden Schein des Feuers.

„Ja ... es sieht so aus", bestätigte ich und lief langsam in unseren Wohnraum zurück.

Die vier Hobbits lagen friedlich in ihren Betten und schliefen bereits tief und fest, Gandalf jedoch saß an einem Fenster und blies Rauchringe in die Luft, während er angestrengt nachdachte. Gimli und ich setzten uns in die freien Stühle neben den Istari und begannen ebenfalls unsere Pfeifen zu stopfen.

Der morgige Tag würde hoffentlich Antworten bringen.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich schweißgebadet und mit enormer Übelkeit auf. Wütend knirschte ich mit den Zähnen.

Diese verdammten Heiler! Sie wussten genau, dass ich dieses Betäubungsmittel nicht vertrug und trotzdem gaben sie es mir jedes Mal, wenn ich irgendeine Verletzung hatte.

Es wirkte ja wirklich gut, das musste ich zugeben ... aber diese Nebenwirkungen! Mein Mund fühlte sich an, als wäre irgendetwas Pelziges hineingekrochen und dort verendet, während in meinen Eingeweiden Schlangen waren, die aufgeregt in mir herumschlängelten. Es war einfach grauenhaft. Und dann noch diese eine ... besondere Nebenwirkung, über die ich jetzt gar nicht weiter nachdenken wollte! Ich konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass mich heute Nacht niemand besuchen wollte.

Als ich mich umdrehen und aufrichten wollte, um etwas zu trinken, schoss heißer, glühender Schmerz durch meine Mitte und erinnerte mich daran, warum ich hier war. Stöhnend fiel ich wieder in die Kissen zurück und wollte meine Hände gegen meinen Bauch drücken, in der Absicht meinen Schmerz etwas zu lindern. Aber bevor ich so weit kam, wurden meine Hände von zwei anderen gefangen.

„Nicht ... ihr könntet die Nähte wieder aufreißen", sagte eine sanfte, tiefe Stimme über mir. Neugierig wer mir hier Gesellschaft leistete, fixierte ich meinen Blick auf das männliche Gesicht, das sich über mich gebeugt hatte.

„Ionduath?", krächzte ich erstaunt und sah ihn vorsichtig nicken.

„Habt ihr Durst, Prinzlein?", fragte er leise und ich brachte nichts weiter als ein kraftloses Nicken zustande. Der Kopfgeldjäger lächelte mich einmal an und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Einen Arm schob er vorsichtig unter meinen Nacken, um mir dabei zu helfen, mich etwas aufzurichten, mit der anderen Hand hielt er mir einen Becher mit herrlich kaltem Wasser an die Lippen.

Gierig begann ich zu trinken und verschluckte mich natürlich prompt, woraufhin Ionduath das Wasser von mir weghielt.

„Nicht so schnell, Kleiner. Niemand will euch etwas wegnehmen!" Die Stimme des Kopfgeldjägers war angenehm leise als er auf mich einsprach. Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, hielt er mir den Becher abermals an die Lippen. Diesmal trank ich vorsichtiger und hatte den Inhalt bald ohne Probleme geleert.

Ionduath senkte mich langsam wieder in die Kissen zurück und überzeugte sich, dass ich keine starken Schmerzen hatte, bevor er die Decke über mich zog und meine Hand ergriff.

Ich spürte wie meine Lider langsam schwer wurden, kämpfte aber gegen die Müdigkeit an.

„Wie ... gs ... Vater", fragte ich schläfrig.

„Er wird wieder gesund werden", antwortete der Kopfgeldjäger und gleichzeitig spürte ich, wie etwas Warmes von Ionduaths Händen auf meine übersprang.

„Das ... ist schön ... was ihr da macht", gähnte ich und streichelte mit meinen Fingerspitzen seine Handfläche, woraufhin er sanft anfing zu lachen.

„Das dachte ich mir, dass euch das gefällt", antwortete er leise.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, brauchte ich eine Weile, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren und starrte danach einfach nur fassungslos an die Decke!

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Meine Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht waren zwar nur in Bruchstücken vorhanden ... aber das woran ich mich erinnerte, hatte es dafür in sich! Und schuld daran war nur dieses verflixte Betäubungsmittel! Und natürlich der Kopfgeldjäger, der mir ja unbedingt mitten in der Nacht einen Krankenbesuch abstatten musste. Wäre er nicht da gewesen, dann wäre das alles gar nicht passiert!

„Ohhhh", stöhnend, bedeckte ich mein Gesicht mit den Händen, „womit habe ich das nur verdient!"

Nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger vergangene Nacht meine Hände gehalten hatte, bemerkte ich, dass diese angenehme Wärme durch meinen Körper lief und der Schmerz nachließ.

Heute Morgen hatte ich dann auch gleich festgestellt, dass die Wunden an meinen Händen und Füssen beinahe vollständig verheilt waren ... und das war der Moment, in dem der Rest, der peinlichen Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche kam.

Eine weitere Wirkung, die das Betäubungsmittel nämlich auf mich hatte, war dass ich, wie meine Mutter es so zärtlich titulierte „kuschelbedürftig" wurde!

Kaum hatte ich also bemerkt, dass ich mich wieder ohne zuviel Schmerzen bewegen konnte, hatte ich mich dem Kopfgeldjäger richtiggehend an den Hals geworfen und geschnurrt wie ein verliebter Kater!

Selbst bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran schoss mir die Röte ins Gesicht.

Und was tat dieser Kopfgeldjäger? Anstatt mich, wie es jeder andere Mann getan hätte, wieder aufs Bett zu drücken, hatte der nur lachend seine Arme um mich geschlungen und mich in eine etwas bequemere Sitzposition gezogen, dabei hatte er irgendetwas über verschmuste Elben und große Katzen gemurmelt.

Darauf hatte ich aber weniger geachtet, sondern mich vielmehr auf die wohlige Wärme konzentriert, die von dem Kopfgeldjäger auf mich überging und dann mein Gesicht seufzend in seine Halsbeuge gedrückt.

Und dann hatte ich ...

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf!

„Nein! Das war definitiv nicht passiert", grummelte ich, nur um Sekunden später meinen Kopf jaulend im Kopfkissen zu vergraben.

Doch! Es war passiert! Ich hatte Ionduath tatsächlich soweit bekommen, dass er mir ein elbisches Schlaflied vorsang!

„Ich will sterben", wimmerte ich.

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal!", hörte ich eine ironische Stimme vom Eingang her und blickte genau in das Gesicht meines langjährigen Freundes Henmilui.

„Großartig", knurrte ich, „Hen, was machst du hier?"

„Meinem Prinzen einen Krankenbesuch abstatten", antwortete er spöttisch, „nachdem die Zeit in der du so ... anschmiegsam ... bist ja langsam beendet sein müsste!"

Allein das reichte dazu aus, dass ich mich vollkommen unter der Bettdecke begrub, in der Hoffnung einfach zu ersticken.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran", stöhnte ich gequält und musste zulassen, dass Hen mir die Bettdecke wegzog.

„Wieso?", fragte er neugierig. „Hast du dich wieder deiner Mutter an den Hals geworfen?"

Ich schenkte ihm meinen besten „Ich-bin-der-Prinz-von-Düsterwald-Blick" und unterstrich das ganze mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren.

„Ach komm schon", ermunterte er mich, „was soll schon großartiges geschehen sein! Die Heiler wissen, wie du auf das Schmerzmittel reagierst und haben deinem Verhalten bestimmt keine größere Bedeutung beigemessen!"

„Es war heute Nacht kein Heiler anwesend ... als ... ES ... passierte!"

„Sondern?", Hen hob eine Augenbraue.

„Einer meiner Begleiter ... der Kopfgeldjäger, um genau zu sein!"

Mein Freund überlegte einen Moment.

„Du meinst den, der den Dämon kalt gestellt hat? Das ist seltsam ... den habe ich nämlich seit er mit den Elben, den Dämon verbrannt hat, nicht mehr gesehen! Ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!"

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich mit einem Mal hellwach.

„Nachdem der Kampf in der Halle vorbei war, hat mich ein Bote zu deiner Mutter beordert! Dort sah ich dann auch diesen Kopfgeldjäger ... er hat deinen Vater verarztet. Die Königin gab mir den Auftrag, dafür zu sorgen, dass deine Freunde ihr Gemach aufsuchen und kurz nachdem sie die Halle verlassen hatten, kam der Mensch mit einigen Elben und hat den Dämon entsorgt! Danach habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Die Wachen haben mir gesagt, dass er bei dem Feuer geblieben ist, bis es erlosch und dann war er plötzlich verschwunden!"

„Hen", ich setzte mich auf und griff nach einer Tunika, „er ist ein Mensch ... glaube ich wenigstens ... der kann in einem Palast voller Elben nicht einfach so verschwinden!"

„Er ist es aber, mellon nin", antwortete Hen und half mir dabei die blau-silberne Tunika zu schließen, „die Heiler haben übrigens gesagt, dass dir ein Spaziergang gut tun würde ... obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt, nicht geglaubt hätte, dass du heute tatsächlich schon wieder auf den Beinen bist!"

Diese Bemerkung ließ mich einen Moment innehalten und auf den Verband starren, der sich eng um meine Mitte schlang. Auf ihm war deutlich getrocknetes Blut zu sehen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin", antwortete ich langsam, „ich auch nicht! Nicht nachdem mich das Vieh beinahe in der Mitte durchgebissen hätte!"

Ich biss meine Lippen zusammen und dachte nach. Je länger ich nachdachte, desto mehr Fragen eröffneten sich mir und alle hatten irgendwie mit dem Kopfgeldjäger zu tun.

Mit einem Satz sprang ich auf und krümmte mich sofort vor Schmerz zusammen.

„Langsam, langsam", rief Hen und stützte mich, „es sieht so aus, als wärest du noch nicht ganz wieder hergestellt! Was hast du überhaupt vor?"

„Den Kopfgeldjäger suchen", antwortete ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich habe einige Fragen an ihn und die wird er mir jetzt, verdammt noch mal, beantworten! Und wenn ich ihn in die Kerker schmeißen muss!"

„Das ist aber ziemlich drastisch, findest du nicht auch", erwiderte Hen, während er mir half wieder in eine senkrechte Position zu kommen.

„Nicht bei dem Kerl", schnaubte ich und lief entschlossen zur Tür. Hinter mir hörte ich Hen seufzen und wie er sich dann daran machte mir zu folgen.

Über eine Stunde liefen wir durch den gesamten Palast, aber es war wie Hen gesagt hatte. Der Kopfgeldjäger war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich", schnaufte ich und lehnte mich erschöpft an die Wand.

„Anscheinend schon", antwortete Hen und beobachtete mich besorgt.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass du dich wieder hinlegen solltest?"

Ich bedachte Hen mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Nicht bevor ich diesen verdammten Kopfgeldjäger gefunden habe! Der wird mir jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen!"

Ich stieß mich wütend von der Wand ab und lief weiter. Wir befanden uns hier im ersten Stock auf einer Art Balustrade, die einen kleinen Garten umfasste, den meine Eltern öfter aufsuchten. Dieser Bereich war viereckig aufgebaut, in der Mitte befand sich der Garten und um ihn herum waren in insgesamt zwei Stockwerken die privaten Gemächer der Königsfamilie. Die meisten Räume waren allerdings ungenutzt, da mein Vater nicht sehr fortpflanzungsfreudig war und dieser Teil des Palastes für mindestens zwanzig Kinder gebaut worden war. Mein Großvater wollte anscheinend eine große Familie als er diesen Teil des Palastes bauen ließ.

Von diesen Gängen führte an jeder Seite eine Treppe in den Garten hinunter und in der Mitte des Gartens stand eine Bank, auf der gerade mein Vater und ein mir unbekannter Elb mit hüftlangen, schwarzen Haaren saßen. Mein Vater war ziemlich in sich zusammengesunken. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den strengen König von Düsterwald.

Seine Haare hingen lose und glanzlos herab, seine Schultern hingen kraftlos nach unten und seine Hautfarbe war aschfahl.

„Bei Eru", murmelte ich bestürzt, „ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm um ihn stand!"

Hen stellte sich neben mich an eine Säule.

„Jetzt sieht er schon wieder einigermaßen erholt aus. Du hättest ihn in den letzten Wochen erleben müssen. Wir dachten öfter als einmal, dass er den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht erleben würde."

Von da an schwiegen wir und belauschten das Gespräch, das sich zwischen den beiden Elben abspielte.

„Er wird mir nie verzeihen! Ich habe ihn beinahe umgebracht", seufzte mein Vater gerade, während er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verbarg und sich verzweifelt vorbeugte.

„Ach ... Kokolores" rief der andere Elb ziemlich unelbenhaft dazwischen, „erklär es ihm und ich bin sicher er wird dir verzeihen ... mal davon abgesehen, dass er dir meiner Meinung nach gar nichts verzeihen muss."

„Wer ist das?", fragte ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", setzte Hen zu einer Antwort an und wir fuhren beide erschrocken zusammen als der schwarzhaarige Elb plötzlich die Hand hob und meinem Vater lachend die zerwuschelte.

Entsetzt blickten wir uns beide an.

„Egal wer er ist", krächzte Hen, „jetzt ist er ein toter Elb!"

Aber zu unser beider Überraschung ließ mein Vater nur ein schwaches Lachen vernehmen, bevor er den anderen Elben aus einem Auge ansah.

Eben in diesem Augenblick sah ich meine Mutter mit mehreren Heilern aus einem der unteren Räume treten. Lächelnd ging sie vor meinem Vater auf die Knie und redete sanft auf ihn ein. Was auch immer sie ihm erzählte, er war damit nicht einverstanden sondern diskutierte mehrere Minuten mit ihr bevor er sich seufzend erhob und von den Heilern begleitet in sein Schlafgemach ging.

Meine Mutter blieb noch eine Weile draußen stehen und unterhielt sich mit dem dunkelhaarigen Elben, der jetzt mittlerweile auch aufgestanden war. Er trug eine bodenlange, enge, schwarze Robe mit Trompetenärmeln, die sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinen Körper schmiegte. Seine Haare, die im Sonnenlicht glänzten, hoben sich farblich kaum von der Robe ab. Die Haare auf der einen Seite seines Kopfes waren in dünnen Zöpfen quer über seinen Schädel geflochten und ließen mich die Vermutung anstellen, dass diese Haare nicht so lang waren, wie auf der anderen Seite. Er hatte ein elegantes Kinn, sinnliche Lippen und was für einen Elben äußerst ungewöhnlich war, pechschwarze Augen. Ich hatte in meinem langen Leben noch einen Elb mit vollkommen schwarzen Augen gesehen. Seine Größe schätzte ich auf gut und gerne zwei Meter.

Plötzlich griff meine Mutter nach seiner Hand und gab ihm lachend einen Kuss auf die Wange, wofür sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und der fremde Elb sich ein gutes Stück herunterbeugen musste. Die Augen des männlichen Elben blitzten verschwörerisch, bevor er ihr einen Handkuss gab und durch einen Gang verschwand. Meine Mutter blieb stehen und sah ihm lachend nach.

Ich unterdessen sah Hen schluckend an. Dieser fasste leider meine schrecklichsten Gedanken in Worte.

„Glaubst du ... das deine Mutter ... und ...", er sprach nicht weiter sondern blickte einfach nur in den Gang, durch den der Mann verschwunden.

„Nein!", Entschieden schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und machte mich daran die Treppe hinab zu steigen, um meine Mutter zu erreichen. Kurz bevor ich sie erreichte, bemerkte sie mich und drehte sich um.

„Ah ... Legolas! Wie schön dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen! Lass dich ansehen", verlangte sie fröhlich.

„Naneth ...", ich begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ die anschließende Musterung wortlos über mich ergehen.

„Du bist viel zu dünn, lass-tithen (kleines Blatt)", meinte sie kritisch und brachte Henmilui dazu hämisch zu kichern.

Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen. Wie ich diesen Kosenamen hasste!

„Du musst wirklich mehr essen. Haben sie dir nicht genug zu essen gegeben? Musstest du hungern?"

„Nein, Naneth! Ich musste nicht hungern! Ich hatte nur einfach keinen Appetit!" Hungern musste ich wirklich nicht. Vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn ich daran dachte, was mir der Kopfgeldjäger immer für Portionen auf den Teller getan hatte.

Das Kichern meines „Freundes" wurde in der Zeit immer lauter und ich bemühte mich um einen Themenwechsel.

„Wie geht es Adar?"

„Es geht ...", meinte sie unbestimmt, „aber wenn du zu ihm willst, wirst du noch etwas warten müssen ... er schläft! Hoffe ich jedenfalls für ihn!"

„Das Gespräch mit Vater hat noch Zeit", entgegnete ich und beäugte meine Mutter misstrauisch, „wer war das gerade?"

„Hm? Oh ... du meinst ihn? Er ist ein Freund deines Vaters ... gerade angekommen", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Aha ... und wo ist er hin?", fragte ich sie neugierig, den je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Ähnlichkeit bekam der gute Mann mit jemandem, den ich suchte.

„Zu den heißen Quellen ... er wollte ein Bad nehmen!"

„Danke", rief ich über meine Schulter und ließ meine Mutter und Hen einfach in dem Garten stehen.

Kurze Zeit später hatte ich die heißen Quellen erreicht und tatsächlich fand ich den dunkelhaarigen Elben friedlich dösend.

„Habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich euch Gesellschaft leiste?", fragte ich vorsichtig und brachte den Mann dazu ein Auge zu öffnen, um mich zu betrachten.

„Ich müsste lebensmüde sein, wenn ich dem Prinzen dieses Reiches ein Bad in einer seiner Quellen untersagen würde ... und auch blind ... denn mit solch hübscher Gesellschaft kann sich bestimmt nicht jeder brüsten!"

„Ihr seid ein Schmeichler", antwortete ich trocken, während ich meine Kleidung ablegte und bemerkte dabei seinen Blick auf die Bandagen um meine Mitte.

„Sie sind eingetrocknet! Ich wollte sie einweichen, um sie leichter von meinem Körper ablösen zu können."

„Mhm", war die Antwort und er lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Seid ihr schon länger hier?", fragte ich neugierig, während ich mich vorsichtig in das heiße Wasser gleiten ließ.

„Seit gestern", antwortete er knapp.

Danach saß ich ihm einfach nur gegenüber und starrte ihn an. Meine anfängliche Vermutung war richtig gewesen. Die Haare auf der einen Hälfte seines Kopfes reichten ihm wirklich nur bis knapp übers Kinn. Zehn Minuten sagte keiner von uns etwas, bis er plötzlich ein Auge öffnete und mich fragend ansah.

„Was?", fragte ich, als er seinen Blick nicht von mir abwandte.

Der Elb seufzte und richtete sich auf.

„Mein Prinz, ihr sitzt jetzt seit fünfzehn Minuten hier mit mir und starrt mich nur an. Ihr habt keine Kleidung zum Wechseln mitgebracht und auch keine neuen Verbände! Also frage ich mich, was ihr von mir wollt!"

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich leicht rot wurde. Daran hatte ich nämlich nicht gedacht.

„Ich habe euch mit meinem Vater gesehen ... und meiner Mutter", fing ich verlegen an, „ihr scheint euch recht nahe zu stehen!"

Der Mann gab ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich und tauchte kurz unter, als er wieder hochkam wischte er sich das Wasser und einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte mich an.

„Ich kenne eure Mutter schon sehr lange ... und euren Vater noch länger! Ich lernte ihn bei der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses kennen! Seitdem sind wir befreundet! Falls man unsere Beziehung so nennen kann", fügte er ironisch hinzu.

„Vorher habe ich euch aber noch nie hier gesehen", antwortete ich stur! Wenn dieser Elb wirklich mit meinem Vater befreundet war, sollte man eigentlich annehmen, dass er öfter hier wäre.

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich war einige Male hier, als ihr noch ein kleines Baby wart ... danach wurden meine Besuche etwas weniger ... hatte persönliche Gründe. Und wenn ich denn einmal kam, dann wart ihr meistens nicht anwesend. Ihr hattet mehr damit zu tun, mit Henmilui alle Elben des Düsterwaldes in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen."

„Aha ...", antwortete ich und richtete mich langsam auf, um nach einem Stück Seife zu greifen, wobei der Blick des anderen abermals von meinem, jetzt vollkommen durchweichten Verband, angezogen wurde.

„Ihr habt Recht! Der Verband muss wirklich gewechselt werden", antwortete er nach einer Weile mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wartet hier!"

Er richtete sich auf und stieg langsam aus dem Becken. Dabei konnte ich den muskulösen Rücken des anderen Elben bewundern. Und etwas, für Elben, äußerst untypisches! Er war von einer Schulter zur anderen tätowiert. Genau wie kurz oberhalb seines Steißbeines und an seinem rechten Oberarm, wie mir jetzt auffiel. Es waren jedes Mal mehrere dicke Linien, die miteinander verwoben waren und ein eigentümliches Muster zeigten.

Nackt wie er war, lief er in ein kleines Badehäuschen und wickelte sich dort in eine enge, schwarze Robe, bevor er kurz nach draußen verschwand. Wenige Augenblicke später tauchte er wieder auf und ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich ihn, leicht erschüttert, anstarrte. Er bemerkte das natürlich auch und blickte mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ihr ... ihr seid tätowiert", war das einzige, was ich herausbrachte!

„Mhh ...", er neigte seinen Kopf leicht, „es ist euch also doch aufgefallen! Und ich dachte beinahe, ihr hättet die ganze Zeit nur auf meinen Hintern gestarrt! Kein sehr vorbildliches Verhalten für einen Prinzen!"

„Wieso habt ihr das gemacht?"

Mir war absolut schleierhaft, wie ein Elb seinen Körper derart verunstalten konnte.

„Oh ... nun, mir gefallen die Tätowierungen!"

„Sie gefallen euch?", wiederholte ich vollkommen ungläubig.

„Jep", er nickte knapp, „und jetzt seid so gut und kommt dort heraus! Ich möchte euren Verband wechseln."

Immer noch von meinen Entdeckungen leicht schockiert, kletterte ich ebenfalls aus dem Becken und wickelte mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Der Mann winkte mich zu ihm heran und drückte mich auf eine kleine Bank. Dort kniete er sich nieder und entfernte vorsichtig den Verband. Die schmutzigen Leinentücher wurden in einen Korb geworfen und durch neue ersetzt, die er fachmännisch um meine Mitte wickelte, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Wunden gut verheilten.

„Ihr habt mir euren Namen noch nicht genannt", merkte ich plötzlich an, „und da ihr meinen kennt, halte ich es nur für recht und billig, wenn ihr mir den euren nennt!"

„Mein Name ist Raug!"

„Raug?", ich hob zweifelnd meine Augenbraue. „Ist das der Name, den eure Eltern euch gaben, oder habt ihr ihn euch selbst gewählt?"

Er lachte leise als er zu mir aufblickte.

„Es wundert euch vielleicht ... aber dies ist tatsächlich der Name, den meine Eltern mir gaben!"

„Eure Eltern nannten euch Dämon?", rief ich schockiert.

„Er passt zu meinem Wesen", antwortete er schlicht und erhob sich, „und nun, bitte ich euch mich zu entschuldigen. Wir sehen uns dann ja beim Abendessen ... Prinzlein!"

Bevor er durch die Tür verschwand, warf er mir noch einen Kussmund zu.

Erschlagen blieb ich einfach auf der Bank sitzen und dachte über das gerade Erlebte nach.

Ein tätowierter Elb, dessen Eltern ihn tatsächlich „Dämon" nannten ... und der mich mit Prinzlein anredete!

„Moment!" Plötzlich fuhr ich alarmiert hoch, „Prinzlein?"

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Mit einem Satz sprang ich hoch und hastete nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Badehäuschen ... und rannte ausgerechnet direkt in Lady Ithildae.

Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls taumelte die Elbenfrau zurück und landete der Länge nach auf dem Boden. Ich war durch den Aufprall auch etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden und fiel genau sie drauf – mein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten.

„Prinz Legolas", kicherte sie, „ihr seid ja ein ganz stürmischer!"

„mhmich", ich stemmte mich hoch und sah sie entschuldigend an, „das war nicht beabsichtigt!"

„Ihr müsst euch doch nicht entschuldigen! Auch wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte, das ihr so was ... an öffentlichen Orten bevorzugt", kicherte sie weiter.

„Was bevorzuge ich an öffentlichen Orten?", fragte ich schockiert als mir auch schon bewusst wurde, worauf sie anspielte. „Oh ... äh nein! So was bevorzuge ich absolut nicht an öffentlichen Orten!"

„Nun ... dann können wir ja auch einen etwas privateren Raum aufsuchen ... euer Schlafzimmer vielleicht?", meinte sie mit einem Augenaufschlag und bewegte sich unter mir.

„Wie?"

Ich fuhr mit einem Satz hoch, als ich ihre Hände an meinem Körper spürte und wusste sogleich, dass ich gerade wahrscheinlich den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen hatte. Das Kleid von Lady Ithildae hatte sehr viele kleine Häkchen und Ösen und an eben jenen war mein einziges Kleidungsstück hängen geblieben!

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", murmelte ich bestürzt und blickte vorsichtig an mir runter. Und tatsächlich, nackt wie am Tage meiner Geburt stand ich vor Lady Ithildae, die einen Teil von mir ansah als wäre ihr gerade ihr größter Herzenswunsch erfüllt worden. Irgendwie abwesend leckte die Frau sich über die Lippen und rappelte sich langsam auf. Mein Handtuch hing noch immer an ihrem Kleid.

„Lady Ithildae ... das tut mir Leid", murmelte ich mit hochrotem Kopf und bedeckte mit einer Hand ein doch recht privates Körperteil und mit der anderen wollte ich nach dem Handtuch greifen und es von ihrem Kleid lösen. Das erwies sich jedoch als äußerst schwierig. Zu allem Überfluss näherten sich jetzt auch noch Stimmen – weibliche Stimmen, zu denen sicherlich auch weibliche Körper gehörten.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte ich und zerrte weiter an meinem Handtuch. Die Stimmen kamen immer näher. Die Frauen bogen um die Ecke und mein Handtuch hing immer noch an Lady Ithildaes Kleid. Sogleich hörte ich ein schockiertes Aufkeuchen, das aus mehreren Mündern kam.

Ich atmete tief durch und kratze den restlichen Stolz, den ich noch besaß zusammen. So normal wie möglich blickte ich zu den Frauen hin und verbeugte mich.

„Meine Damen!" Mit diesen Worten vollzog ich einen mehr oder weniger würdevollen Rückzug zu den heißen Quellen.

Als ich mich nach einer halben Stunde wieder hinaustraute wartete Aragorn auf mich.

„Es freut mich, dich wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen, mellon nin", sagte er lächelnd, „kannst du mir übrigens erklären, warum eine ganze Horde Frauen zeternd durch die Hallen gelaufen sind? Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, waren das ... Anwärterinnen auf den Titel Neue Königin des Düsterwaldes."

„Sei bloß ruhig", knurrte ich ihn an, „was möchtest du eigentlich von mir?"

„Oh ... erst mal wollte ich wissen, wie es dir geht! Und dann sollte ich dir von deiner Mutter ausrichten, dass dein Vater dich sprechen möchte. Du solltest in sein Schlafzimmer kommen! Außerdem wollte ich dich fragen, ob du weißt, wo der Kopfgeldjäger steckt! Wir haben einige Fragen an ihn!"

„Die hat wohl jeder", murmelte ich düster und schlug den Weg zu dem Gemach meines Vaters ein.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht wo er steckt! Aber wenn ich es rausgefunden habe, kann er was erleben."

Aragorn blieb im Gang stehen und blickte mir fragend hinterher. Darum kümmerte ich mich aber nicht weiter, sondern lief stur zu meinem Vater.

An der Tür klopfte ich einmal kurz an und trat dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ein.

Mein Vater saß in dem großen Ehebett, das er mit meiner Mutter teilte, gestützt wurde er von mehreren großen Kissen und neben ihm saß ein großer dunkelhaariger Elb, mit schwarzer Robe, dessen nasse Haare zu einem dicken Zopf zusammengebunden waren. Als dieser mich erblickte, drückte er noch einmal die Hand meines Vaters und lief dann auf mich zu, um den Raum zu verlassen. Als er an mir vorbeiging, legte er mir einmal kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte mich an.

„Seid nicht zu hart zu ihm! Er konnte nichts dafür!", flüsterte er und ging.

Ich blieb einfach vor der Tür stehen und blickte meinem Vater in die Augen. Er hatte abgenommen.

„Legolas", seufzte er plötzlich und klopfte einladend auf die Matratze, „komm her zu mir!"

Ich ging auf das Bett zu und setzte mich langsam hin. Als mein Vater nach meiner Hand griff, musste ich mich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht zurück zu zucken. Das letzte Mal als ich ihm so nahe gewesen war, war ich anschließend den Balkon runtergeflogen.

„Ion nin (mein Sohn) ... ich ... ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll ...", er fuhr sich fahrig mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht, „ich habe das alles wirklich nicht gewollt!"

Die grünen Augen meines Vaters hatten einen flehenden Ausdruck angenommen und in mir zog sich alles zusammen.

„Dann ... dann erzähl es mir ... damit ich es verstehe", hörte ich mich leise sagen und bemerkte gleich darauf das erleichterte Gesicht meines Vaters.

„In Ordnung ... ich werde es dir erzählen! Du weißt ja, dass es mir schon länger nicht gut ging ... es hängt irgendwie damit zusammen, was im Düsterwald vor sich geht ... und drei Wochen nachdem Ranach hier eintraf, wurde es immer schlimmer. Es war, als würde irgendetwas von mir Besitz ergreifen ... ich wusste oftmals gar nicht mehr, wer ich war ... oder was ich tat! Erst war es nur ab und zu ... und ich dachte, dass ich überarbeitet wäre! Aber dann traten plötzlich riesige Lücken in meinen Erinnerungen auf ... und in so einem Moment habe ich es verschuldet, dass mein einziges Kind beinahe gestorben wäre."

Deutlich konnte ich jetzt die Tränen in den Augen meines Vaters sehen und drückte seine Hand etwas fester.

„Damals begann ich mir einzugestehen ... dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte ... und als ich dich dann wegreiten sah ... da hatte ich glaube ich, einen lichten Moment. Ich habe einen Brief an jemanden geschrieben, der mir helfen konnte!"

Jetzt stutzte ich. „Du hast einen Brief an Lord Elrond geschrieben?"

„An diesen vermaledeiten Halbelben? Bist du von Sinnen? Nein, ich habe einen Brief an Raug geschrieben! Sein Falke saß plötzlich vor mir und ich habe die Gelegenheit ergriffen und ihm einen Brief mitgegeben. Ich habe ihn gebeten, dass er ein Auge auf dich haben soll", erklärte mein Vater ärgerlich.

Falke? Auge auf mich haben?

„Nun ... wie dem auch sei, danach wurden die Anfälle immer schlimmer und ich schloss mich ein, um deine Mutter oder andere Elben nicht zu gefährden. Nur Ranach ließ ich in meine Nähe, denn ihm schien ich irgendwie nicht gefährlich zu werden", mein Vater pausierte einen Augenblick, „es war ein schreckliches Gefühl ... als wäre ich in meinem eigenen Körper eingesperrt ... ich konnte zwar alles sehen ... hatte aber keine Kontrolle mehr."

Einen Moment schwieg er und blickte durch das Fenster.

„Tja ... und den Rest der Geschichte kennst du! Raug hat mir vorhin ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen. Er meinte, mir wäre beinahe nicht mehr zu helfen gewesen ... dann hätte der Dämon mich getötet. Und jetzt kann ich nur noch hoffen, dass du mir verzeihst!"

Mein Vater blickte mich voller Sorge und Angst an, bis ich ihn lächelnd umarmte.

„Natürlich verzeihe ich dir, Adar! Du konntest nichts dafür!"

Schweigend lagen wir uns in den Armen. Mein Vater hatte einen Arm um meine Taille geschlungen und eine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf. So gefangen, ließ ich es geschehen, dass mein Vater mich mehrere Minuten festhielt und schmiegte mich an ihn.

„Legolas?", fragte mein Vater plötzlich leise.

„Hm?"

„Könntest du mir wohl ein Glas Wasser von dem Tisch dort holen? Und ein paar Weintrauben und Nüsse?"

Mein Vater hatte einen äußerst seltsamen, beinahe flehentlichen Ausdruck in den Augen als er mich um diesen Gefallen bat.

„Natürlich", erwiderte ich etwas erstaunt und holte ihm die verlangten Dinge an sein Bett.

„Danke", seufzte mein Vater und langte kräftig zu, währenddessen sah ich nach draußen auf die Terrasse, wo die Sonne so wunderbar schien.

„Vater? Möchtest du nicht nach draußen gehen? Ich bin sicher die frische Luft würde dir gut tun."

Mein Vater hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich schlagartig.

„Ich würde furchtbar gerne nach draußen gehen", grummelte mein Vater, „aber ich kann nicht!"

„Und warum nicht?", fragte ich überrascht. Es wunderte mich ohnehin schon maßlos, dass mein Vater während ich hier war, sein Bett noch nicht einmal verlassen hatte. Er war niemand, der lange still im Bett liegen konnte.

„Deswegen!", knurrte mein Vater und zog seine Bettdecke ein Stück nach oben. Verwundert blickte ich an das Fußende des Bettes und glaubte meinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Um den Knöchel meines Vaters wand sich ein schmaler, silberner Reif, der mit einer dünnen Kette aus Mithril an einen zweiten Ring befestigt war und dieser wiederum war an das Bettgestell fixiert. Mein Vater war an das Bett gekettet worden!

„Wer ... wer war das?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Deine herzensgute Mutter", knurrte mein Vater sarkastisch, „sie hat Angst, dass ich mich nicht an die Anweisungen der Heiler halte!"

„Na-naneth?", wiederholte ich skeptisch, „Naneth hat dich ans Bett gefesselt?"

Mein Vater nickte grimmig.

„Während ich kurz eingeschlafen bin! Und ich weiß nicht wo sie diesen verdammten Schlüssel hat."

Mein Vater und ich redeten beinahe den ganzen Tag miteinander und während wir sprachen, fiel mir auf, dass mein Vater sich zusehends erholte. Seine Haut bekam wieder Farbe, er konnte sich ohne Schmerzen bewegen und auch seine Haare und Augen erhielten ihren alten Glanz zurück.

Gegen Abend gewann mein Vater dann auch eine Diskussion mit meiner Mutter. Er wollte unbedingt am Abendessen in der Halle teilnehmen, meine Mutter war strikt dagegen. Aber am Ende setzte er doch seinen Kopf durch. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er auf dem Wege der Besserung war.

Und jetzt saßen wir alle zusammen in der Halle. Meine Eltern am Kopfende des Tisches, ich an der Längsseite des Tisches neben meinem Vater und Raug mir gegenüber an der Seite meiner Mutter. Ranach saß meinem Vater gegenüber an der anderen Seite des Tisches. Alle anderen hatten sich zwanglos an den gedeckten Tisch gesetzt und bestürmten mich jetzt mit Fragen. Sie waren alle erstaunt über meine plötzliche Heilung und wollten genau wissen, wie das geschehen war.

„Ich kann das auch nicht so genau erklären", antwortete ich gerade, „aber ich denke, Ionduath weiß ganz genau wie ich so schnell genesen konnte, nicht wahr?"

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, blickte ich den Elben an, der mir gegenüber saß und bemerkte, dass mich ein paar kohleschwarze Augen amüsiert betrachteten.

„Hat ganz schön lange gedauert, findet ihr nicht auch Prinzlein?", antwortete er nur.

„Ihr seid Ionduath?", flüsterte Sam plötzlich schockiert zu dem Elben mit der schwarzen Robe.

„Äh ... ich bevorzuge den Namen Raug!"

„Fürst Raug", ergänzte mein Vater mit einem diebischen Grinsen und stützte sein Kinn auf die Hände.

„Von mir aus, auch das", war die trockene Antwort.

„Mo-moment mal", fing Aragorn plötzlich an, „ihr seid Ionduath?"

Raug nickte.

„Und ihr habt euch in unserer Gegenwart als Mensch ausgegeben, obwohl ihr ein Elb seid?", fragte Gimli. Wieder nickte Raug.

„Warum?", fragten die Hobbits im Chor.

„Nun", er räusperte sich, „die Sache ist etwas komplizierter! Als ihr damals in dem Gasthaus auf mich gestoßen seid ... da war ich auf dem Heimweg ... ich kam gerade aus Caras Morn! Ihr könnt euch denken, dass ich da als Elb äußerst schlechte Karten habe. Wie dem auch sei, ihr wolltet ja unbedingt meine Begleitung! Ich hatte aber anfangs nicht die geringste Lust euch zu begleiten ... die Tatsache, dass Thranduils Sprössling dabei war, hat mich aber zugegebenermaßen etwas überrascht ... ich hatte ihn erst nicht erkannt! Ich verließ das Gasthaus mit der festen Absicht euch eine Absage zu erteilen, aber dann erreichte mich mein Falke mit einem Brief von Thranduil, er bat mich auf seinen Erben acht zu geben ... und ich fügte mich zähneknirschend in mein Schicksal."

„Aber wieso habt ihr uns nie gesagt, dass ihr ein Elb seid?", fragte Aragorn und zauberte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf Raugs Gesicht.

„Oh ... mir hat es sehr viel Spaß gemacht, euch dabei zu beobachten, wie ihr euch die Köpfe über mich zerbrecht!"

„Aber", mir war noch etwas unklar, „ich habe gesehen, wie ihr Spuren im Sand hinterlasst ..."

„Prinzlein, ihr würdet auch Spuren auf dem Boden hinterlassen, wenn eure Stiefel Bleisohlen hätten!"

„Und dann erklärt mir doch bitte, was ihr letzte Nacht bei mir gemacht habt! Meine Wunden sind so gut wie verheilt!"

„Ich bin kein richtiger Heiler, wenn ihr das meint ... ich habe nur die Gabe, die Verletzungen anderer zu teilen!"

„Ihr könnt Verletzungen teilen?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Genau, wenn ihr also heute beim Baden auch meine Vorderansicht begutachtet hättet, dann wären euch Bissspuren in meiner Bauchgegend aufgefallen."

„Ihr habt meine Verletzungen übernommen?", fragte ich entsetzt.

„Exakt ... aber keine Sorge, das heilt bei mir schneller als bei anderen Elben!"

„Oh ja", seufzte mein Vater plötzlich, „der gute Raug steckt voller Überraschungen."

Ionduath griff schulterzuckend nach einem Stück Brot und begann damit es fachgerecht zu zerlegen, dabei schien er angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken.

„Lord Ranach ...", fragte ich plötzlich, „ihr kommt aus Lorien?"

„Nur Ranach, Prinz! Und ja, ich komme aus Lorien."

„Warum habt ihr den goldenen Wald verlassen?", fragte ich neugierig weiter.

„Wie ihr sicher wisst", erklärte Ranach unwillig, „will die Lady in den Westen segeln ... sie ist sicherlich bereits in Valinor ... und ich hatte einfach keine Aufgabe mehr."

„Ist das so?", fragte Raug interessiert und fing sich einen bösen Blick des Beraters ein. „Wisst ihr ... es hat mich gestern ein wenig erstaunt, dass ihr so genau über diesen Dämon Bescheid wusstet! Ein Hobby von euch?"

„In der Tat, die Lady des goldenen Waldes besitzt eine äußerst umfangreiche Bibliothek und ich fand auch einige Bände zu dem Thema Dämonen", antwortete der Mann bissig.

„Kein Grund gleich so aufbrausend zu werden ... ich bezweifele ja gar nicht, dass ihr euer Wissen aus Büchern habt! Aber ich bezweifele, dass ihr diese Bücher in Lorien gelesen habt", fügte Raug wie nebenbei hinzu und zog damit die Blicke sämtlicher Anwesenden auf sich.

„Was meint ihr damit?", fragte Ranach vorsichtig.

„Wisst ihr ... ich bin jetzt bald ... lasst mich überlegen ... irgendwie um die 10.000 Jahre alt, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht trügt ... und über 3000 Jahre davon habe ich in Lorien gelebt ... aber mir ist nie ein Berater mit Namen Ranach begegnet. Und es stimmt schon, dass es in Lorien Bücher zu dieser Art von Dämonen gibt ... aber die stehen in meiner privaten Bibliothek ... und da lass ich niemanden rein!"

Ranach war sichtlich erblasst, während er Raug zugehört hatte und sah sich jetzt panisch um.

„Ich ... ich bin viel gereist ... vielleicht habe ich die Bücher irgendwo anders gelesen, kann ja sein ...", stotterte Ranach und stand langsam auf, „aber warum wir uns nie begegnet sind, kann ich mir auch nicht erklären."

„Vielleicht ... weil ihr nie ein Lorien gewesen seid?", half Raug amüsiert lächelnd aus.

„Wollt ihr etwa sagen ... dass ich etwas mit dem Dämon zu tun habe?", schrie Ranach aufgebracht, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein Dienstmädchen herein kam. Der Elb zog in Sekundenschnelle einen Dolch aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn dem armen Mädchen an den Hals. Alarmiert sprangen wir alle von unseren Stühlen auf.

„Wenn sich auch nur einer von euch bewegt, schneide ich ihr die Kehle durch!", zischte Ranach und wich mit der verängstigten Elbin zum Fenster zurück.

Als seine Kniekehlen den Sims berührten, stieß er das Mädchen plötzlich von sich und sprang aus dem Fenster. Raug fasste sich als erster und rannte zu dem Fenster, meine Mutter kniete sich in der Zeit neben das Mädchen und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Ärgerlich fluchend drehte er sich zu uns um: „Ein Istari! Ist das denn die Möglichkeit!?"

„Ein Istari?", keuchte Gandalf.

„Ja, ein Istari! Ganz eindeutig!", wiederholte Raug und ging ärgerlich schnaubend wieder zu seinem Platz zurück. „Der kommt aber so schnell nicht wieder!", sagte Raug und widmete sich unter unseren ungläubigen Blicken wieder seinem Essen.

„Wie ... wie kannst du jetzt was essen?", fragte Thranduil entsetzt.

„Ganz einfach! Ich habe Hunger! Die letzten Wochen habe ich nur von dem gelebt, was der kleine König zubereitet hat, und das ist nicht unbedingt was für verwöhnte Gaumen! Mal davon abgesehen! Der Dämon ist tot ... der Übeltäter weg! Und ich bin dafür, dass die anderen sich auch wieder setzen und wir jetzt ganz in Ruhe diskutieren, wie wir weiter vorgehen sollten."

> _Hi! Na? Wie war das Kapitel?_
> 
> _Ich habe ja gesagt ... viel nackter Elb! Viel nackter Hintern von Elb. gg_
> 
> _Okay, kurze Zusammenfassung! Ionduath=Raug=Steinalt! Ich habe übrigens gerechnet und demnach müsste mein Kopfgeldjäger ca. zu der Zeit geboren worden sein, in der auch Lúthien das Licht der Welt erblickt hat. Und das wäre irgendwann in der Nähe 1200ten Valisischen Jahres. Damit ist er älter als Lady Galadriel! Ja ... ich mag meinen kleinen Greis._
> 
> _Das nächste Kapitel kommt wie versprochen in den nächsten Tagen! Ein paar Rewus wären trotzdem ganz nett._
> 
> _Bis dann,_
> 
> _Atropos_
> 
> Übrigens ... das Betäubungsmittel ist unverkäuflich! ggg


	15. kommt von

**Kapitel 14a: ... kommt von irgendwo was schlimm'res her**

Okay, ich gebe zu, die Überschrift ist nicht so der Hammer, aber mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen. Außerdem geht es euch auch wohl mehr um das Kapitel an sich! gg Nun, wie versprochen. Hier ist es!

Aber zuerst die Antworten auf eure Reviews.

**serena:** Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Und keine Sorge, es gibt auch ganz nette, liebe, zurückhaltende Elbenfrauen im Düsterwald, die Leggy nicht an die Wäsche wollen. Mal davon abgesehen, er wird sowieso nicht lange dort sein.

**Lady-of-Gondor:** So schlimm war das Kapitel doch gar nicht, dass du unter Atemnot leiden musstest. O.o In diesem Kapitel wird übrigens ein wenig in Raugs Stammbaum herumgegraben. Mal gucken, welche Laus da gefunden wird.

**Susi:** Schön, dass ich dir deinen Tag versüßt habe. Mit guter Laune arbeitet es sich doch viel leichter. ;-)

**YvannePalpatine:** Ne, ne, ne! Das Mittelchen ist unverkäuflich! Demnächst kommt eine nette kleine Sequenz ganz mit Legolas und Uraltelb alleine! Also freu dich!

**Goldmond:** Danke für das Lob! So was hört man immer gerne. Tjoa ... das Panthertier ... gute Frage ... wer das wohl war? Ein Verehrer von Thranduils Gattin? Vielleicht ihr heimlicher Geliebter? Und ich stimme dir vollkommen zu! Der Kopfgeldjäger hat sich verdammt gut gehalten!

**dorlimaus:** Dein Wunsch ist mir doch heute mal Befehl. Ein Kapitel kaum zu Ende gelesen und schon gibt es ein neues. So möchtest du es immer haben, oder?

**LocaInferna:** Hehehe! Ja, ja, mein lieber kleiner Kopfgeldjäger ... Liebes Loca, sag mal ich habe dir vor geraumer Zeit (zwei wochen) Ithron und Ithildae farbig zurückgeschickt ... sind die bei dir angekommen? etwas ratlos ist Und das mit Raugis Tattoo ist überhaupt kein Problem. Es ist so gut wie auf dem Wege zu dir!

**elliot:** Ja, ja ... Raug ist der lebende Beweis dafür, dass man auch noch im hohen Alter gut aussehen kann. Hat sich wahrscheinlich als Grünblatt-sitter fit gehalten! Das Baby ist übrigens durchaus vorgekommen. Keine Sorge, den kleinen Wurm würde ich nie im Leben kaltmachen! Also denne ... viel Spaß!

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Nach Ion ... Raugs Aufforderung setzten wir uns alle wieder an den Tisch und besonders mein Vater blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was meintest du gerade? Wie wir weiter vorgehen?", fragte mein Vater als Raug keine Anstalten machte irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Nun ... es gibt hier ja offensichtlich einige Probleme! Die werde ich aber nicht erzählen! Ich habe Hunger", gab Raug zur Antwort und aß seelenruhig weiter.

So sahen Aragorn und ich uns genötigt meinem Vater die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Von den Entführungen der Kinder bis zu dem Angriff auf Imladris.

„Und die Kinder des Halbelben sind unter den Gefangenen?", fragte mein Vater leicht schockiert.

„Wir vermuten es so", antwortete ich leise.

„Apropos Elben", rief Sam plötzlich, „Ion ... ich meine Raug, wo ist Gilívor? Die Spinnen haben ihn doch nicht gefressen?"

„Nein", grummelte Raug finster, „die Spinnen, die das versucht haben, müssen sich jetzt auf Flüssignahrung umstellen. Womit wir beim nächsten Thema wären. Du hast hier ein außerordentliches Spinnenproblem, mellon nin!"

„Das wissen wir", knurrten meine Eltern im Chor.

„Was mich jetzt aber ernsthaft interessiert ... mellon nin", begann mein Vater, „wie bist du den Spinnen entwischt? Laut meiner Wachen bist du genau in eines ihrer Nester geraten!"

„Äh ... erinnere mich bloß nicht daran ... da waren ungefähr zwanzig von den Biestern. Zwanzig fette, ausgewachsene, mordlüsterne Gliedertiere von der Größe eines jungen Oliphanten!"

„Und die hast du alle erledigt?", fragte mein Vater skeptisch.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fauchte Raug aufgebracht. „Wie Illuvatar? Ich habe es gerade noch geschafft das Baby zu schnappen, bevor die Frühstücksparty losging!"

„Und dann?", hakte Ada nach.

„Und dann habe ich versucht meine eigene Haut zu retten! Versuch du mal die Biester zu verdreschen, wenn du nur einen Arm zur Verfügung hast", Raug seufzte. „Ich denke, ein paar von ihnen habe ich ordentlich erwischt ... und dann bin ich gerannt!"

Mein Vater nickte.

„Das einzig Vernünftige in der Situation!"

„Finde ich ja toll, dass du mir zustimmst", murmelte Raug sarkastisch.

Gerade als Gandalf etwas sagen wollte, öffnete sich die große Tür und herein trat der Hauptmann meines Vaters. In seinen Armen hielt er ein schreiendes und zappelndes Bündel, das augenblicklich seine Arme zu Raug ausstreckte als er ihn erkannte. Raug nahm dem Hauptmann mit einigen Worten des Dankes das Elbenbaby ab und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Nein, ist der niedlich", hauchte meine Mutter und hielt Gilívor ihren Zeigefinger hin, den er sofort umschloss.

„Ist der von dir?", fragte sie noch mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten!", antwortete Raug und befreite seine Haare aus der anderen Faust des Babys.

„Darf ich ihn halten?", fragte meine Mutter aufgeregt und unter den skeptischen Blicken meines Vaters.

„Oh, aber sicher doch!", antwortete Raug und händigte ihr das Baby aus, das sich in ihren Armen augenblicklich zu Hause fühlte und leise anfing zu glucksen.

„Äh ... wo waren wir?", fragte Raug nachdem ein weiteres Stück Brot in seinem Mund verschwunden war.

„Spinnen", half ich ihm aus.

„Ah ja, Spinnen", wiederholte Raug, „widerliche Biester!"

„Nun", mein Vater riss seinen Blick nur schwerlich von meiner Mutter los, „erst wurden die Menschenkinder entführt, dann hat jemand versucht die Elben auf den Weg nach Valinor zu fangen und währenddessen wurde Imladris geplündert. Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, das hat alles etwas mit diesem Ranach zu tun."

„Aratar", korrigierte Gandalf mit finsterer Miene.

„Aratar?", fragte Aragorn.

„Er war einer der Istaris, der von den Valar nach Mittelerde geschickt wurde, um die Menschen zu beobachte. Er und sein Freund Pallando gingen in den Osten. Wir anderen haben nie wieder etwas von ihnen gehört. Wir dachten sie wären von Sauron getötet worden ... aber dem ist ganz offensichtlich nicht so."

„Du bist dir sicher, dass Ranach Aratar war? Für mich sah er aus wie ein Elb", brummte Gimli.

„Wir sind Maiar. Aratar und Pallando waren außerdem noch sehr begabt darin die Gestalt zu wechseln. Sie sind nicht an eine Form gebunden. Es würde zudem erklären warum die meisten unserer Feinde blaue Roben tragen. Es waren ihre Farben."

„He, Aragorn", rief Gimli, „erinnerst du dich daran, dass uns dieser Alocacoc von zwei Leuten in blauer Kleidung erzählt hat, die nach Osten gingen! Er könnte die beiden Istaris gemeint haben!"

„In der Tat", murmelte Aragorn, „aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, was sie mit den Elben vorhaben ... und was dieser Dämon hier verloren hatte ... geschweige denn, wie er hier herkam!"

„Das kann ich euch beantworten", sagte Raug und wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab, „dieser ... Warg war keiner der gewöhnlichen Dämonen, wie zum Beispiel ein Balrog! Ein Balrog vermehrt sich geschlechtlich ... diese Dämonen, die ihr gestern kennenlerntet brauchen einen Wirt oder etwas Ähnliches um heranzuwachsen. Sie ernähren sich von der Lebenskraft, die der Wirt ausstrahlt."

„Wirt?", fragte mein Vater und sah Raug schockiert an.

„Du hast richtig gehört. Es gibt viele Arten von Dämonen ... der von gestern ist nur einer von ihnen gewesen. Und alle vermehren sich auf unterschiedliche Art! Einige brauchen einen Wirt, andere einfach nur genug ... kräftige Nahrung!"

„Und warum sollte sich jemand Dämonen züchten?", fragte Gimli.

„Gegenfrage", erwiderte Raug, „warum wurden Orks gezüchtet? Oder Uruks?"

Gimli winkte ab.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich hab's verstanden!"

„Von diesen Dämonen habe ich aber noch nicht sehr viele kennen gelernt", meinte Aragorn überlegend.

„Das liegt daran, kleiner König, dass es Leute gibt, die dafür sorgen, dass diese Viecher nicht Überhand nehmen", antwortete Raug schmunzelnd, „und wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigt ... Gilívor braucht sein Schläfchen!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm er das gähnende Baby von meiner Mutter in Empfang und verließ die Halle – nicht ohne vorher noch einiges von dem Essen mitgehen zu lassen.

Fragend blickte ich meinen Vater an, der nur schmunzelnd in die Runde sah, als er bemerkte welche Verwirrung Raug zurückgelassen hatte.

„Er ist ein Eredhrim", sagte Vater plötzlich, „ein Gebirgselb ... und der Anführer der Dämonenjäger!"

„Ein Dämonenjäger", wiederholte Gandalf staunend, „Thranduil ... ihr meint doch nicht ..."

„Doch ... das ist der Sohn von Magor!"

„Magor?", ich blickte fragend meine Gefährten an. Niemandem schien dieser Name etwas zu sagen, lediglich Gandalf verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Tee.

„Magor ist ein Maiar! Einer der engeren Berater Mandos' um genau zu sein", erklärte meine Mutter sanft.

„Ein Maiar?", echote ich ungläubig.„Dann ist Raug ein Halbmaiar?"

Darauf erwiderte niemand etwas.

„Aber ... aber warum hat er davon nichts erzählt?", fragte Merry.

„Er mag es nicht, wenn man ihn darauf anspricht ... außerdem habe ich seit ich ihn kenne, nur ein- oder zweimal gesehen, dass er seine Kräfte eingesetzt hat."

„Das ist ja wirklich gut zu wissen", antwortete Aragorn und tippte sich ans Kinn, „aber wir haben noch immer keine Ahnung, was diese Leute mit den Elben vorhaben ... und wo sie hingebracht worden sind!"

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen in der großen Halle und wir alle überlegten angestrengt, bis sich Pippin mit einem gurgelnden Laut an die Kehle fasste.

„Was ist, Pip?", fragte Merry seinen Freund.

„Dieser Kommentar vorhin ... kräftige Nahrung' ... was ist, wenn die Elben als ... **Kraftfutter** für die Dämonen benötigt werden."

Wir brauchten alle einen Augenblick um die ganze Tragweite dieser Katastrophe zu erfassen.

„Das wäre eine Katastrophe", hauchte meine Mutter entsetzt, „die armen Elben, die bereits gefangen wurden."

„Moment", mein Vater unterbrach meine Mutter, „es ist nicht einmal sicher, ob das wirklich stimmt! Raug könnte auch anderes Futter gemeint haben!"

„Das lässt sich leicht rausfinden! Fragen wir ihn einfach", schlug Gandalf vor, „wo ist er untergebracht?"

„In der Nähe von unserem Schlafzimmer", antwortete meine Mutter und flüsterte dann zu meinem Vater, „und du solltest dich auch langsam wieder zur Ruhe begeben!"

Das Murren meines Vaters ging in dem Scharren von Stuhlbeinen über den Fußboden unter, denn alle standen jetzt auf, um von Raug Antworten zu bekommen.

Es muss für die Elben schon komisch ausgesehen haben, wie wir alle Gandalf hinterher zu dem Zimmer von Raug liefen. Dort angekommen klopfte er energisch an die Tür.

„Herein", hörte man die leise Stimme des Elben und Gandalf öffnete die Tür.

Das Zimmer war groß! Es hatte ein eigenes, abgetrenntes Bad und der Wohnraum wurde von einem riesigen Bett beherrscht. Hier wurden die engeren Freunde meines Vaters untergebracht, wenn sie auf Besuch waren. Da er allerdings nicht viele wirklich gute Freunde aus anderen Elbenreichen hatte, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass dieses Zimmer wohl immer für Raug zur Verfügung stand.

Auf dem Bett stand ein kleiner Korb, in dem ich Gilívor ausmachen konnte und Raug hockte in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Boden und sortierte eine beachtliche Ansammlung von Waffen. Da waren Dolche, Schwerter, Bögen, Pfeile, Wurfsterne und mehrere Dinge, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber alle hatten eines gemeinsam, die Klinge war immer aus schwarzem Metall gefertigt.

„Ich hätte eher darauf kommen müssen", knurrte Gandalf plötzlich, „ihr verwendet Galvorn!" **_(Anm.d.Autorin: Erklärung am Ende!)_**

„Genau", antwortete Raug, mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen, „aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr mich nicht aufgesucht habt, um mit mir über die Beschaffenheit meiner Waffen zu reden!"

„Nein, das sind wir nicht", erklärte Aragorn leise, um das Baby nicht zu wecken, „König Thranduil hat uns einiges über euch erzählt!"

„So? Hat er das?", erwiderte Raug unbeeindruckt.

„Ja, und wir wollten etwas wissen ... ist es möglich ... Dämonen zu züchten, in dem man ihnen Elben ... als Futter gibt?"

Raug hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne und blickte traurig auf den Boden, seine Antwort nahmen wir kaum war, so leise war sie.

„Ja ... es ist möglich!"

„Dann ... dann sind die Elben aus Bruchtal wahrscheinlich längst tot?", fragte Aragorn mit einer Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Stimme, die ich von ihm eigentlich nicht kannte.

„Das glaube ich nicht", antwortete Raug mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Was macht euch da so sicher?", fragte Sam.

„Ich bin nicht sicher ... es ist nur eine Vermutung von mir", antwortete er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Raug bedeutete uns das gleiche zu tun.

„Auch wenn ein Großteil der Elben Bruchtal bereits verlassen hatte, so muss noch eine große Anzahl da gewesen sein. Ich schätze ungefähr 100 Elben. Die Feinde brauchen irgendwo ein Lager, wo sie ungestört sind, um diese Dämonen großzuziehen. Die kann man nicht einfach an die Leine nehmen und sie auf irgendwas loslassen. Es handelt sich also um eine große Gruppe, selbst wenn sie sich aufgeteilt haben, um der Gefahr, der zu schnellen Entdeckung zu entgehen, werden sie nur langsam reisen können ... und wahrscheinlich bei Dunkelheit! Zudem brauchen sie einen Ort wo niemand Gefangene vermutet ... es muss weit weg von irgendwelchen Menschensiedlungen sein ... diese Dämonen machen nämlich gewaltigen Lärm!"

„Sie könnten also noch immer unterwegs sein!", stellte Aragorn etwas zuversichtlicher fest.

„Das nehme ich stark an", antwortete Raug.

„Aber wohin? Dol Goldur?", fragte Gimli.

„Nein", Raug schüttelte den Kopf, „zu nahe an Lorien und dem Düsterwaldpalast ... zudem hat Lady Galadriel den Turm zu Staub zerlegt! Aber jetzt möchte ich euch bitten diesen Raum zu verlassen. Gilívor braucht Schlaf und ich möchte noch einiges erledigen!"

ooo

Später am Abend lief ich ziellos durch den Palast. Aragorn und Gandalf hatten sich irgendwohin zurückgezogen, um zu beraten, Gimli schlief und die Hobbits machten höchstwahrscheinlich die Küchen unsicher.

„Ich muss Gimli unbedingt noch sagen, dass er den Namen seines Vaters besser nicht erwähnen soll", murmelte ich leise. Es war mir ohnehin ein Rätsel, dass mein Vater noch nichts über den Zwergen gesagt hatte, und wenn er dann auch noch herausfand, dass Gimli der Sohn des Zwergen war, der mal hier eingekerkert war, dann wollte ich lieber nicht im Düsterwald sein! Wochen später hatte mein Vater noch getobt ... aber er hatte bis heute nicht herausgefunden, wie sie entkommen waren.

Als ich aufblickte, sah ich Raug mit dem Rücken zu mir an einer Säule stehen. Er war offensichtlich etwas außer Atem und bemerkte mein Näherkommen nicht.

„Das ist doch wirklich wie verhext! Ich kann keinen Tag im Düsterwald sein, ohne das mir dieser Nervelb am Ärmel klebt!", schnaubte er gerade.

Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber mit der Reaktion, die ich erhielt, hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Raug stieß einen Entsetzensschrei aus und wirbelte blitzartig herum. Als er mich erkannte, entspannte er sich etwas und sackte gegen die Säule.

„Prinzlein ... ihr seid es ...", keuchte er und schloss die Augen, „und ich dachte schon ..."

„Was dachtet ihr?", fragte ich ihn neugierig.

„Nichts, nichts ...", winkte er ab, „Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

Bevor ich antworten konnte, hatte er sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt und ich hatte Mühe, mit ihm mitzuhalten.

„Vor wem habt ihr euch gerade versteckt?", fragte ich forschend. „Vor einer Verehrerin?"

Ich entlockte ihm ein Grollen, das tief aus seiner Kehle kam.

„Nein! Vor Eleniûl!"

„Ist das nicht der Sohn von einem Berater meines Vaters? Wieso versteckt ihr euch vor dem?"

„Er ist der persönliche Grund, aus dem ich nur noch selten hier anzutreffen bin! Er hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er der perfekte Lebenspartner für mich ist! Und ich sehe das vollkommen anders!"

Ich schmunzelte leicht. Eleniûl war nicht leicht zu begeistern, aber wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war er ziemlich hartnäckig. Ich konnte mir schon förmlich vorstellen, wie er Raug auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte.

„Warum sagt ihr ihm dann nicht einfach, dass ihr kein Interesse habt?"

Raug blickte mich böse an.

„Glaubt ihr etwa, dass ich das noch nicht getan habe? Ich bin einmal aus Verzweifelung mitten in der Nacht zu euren Eltern geflüchtet, weil ich ihn nicht loswurde."

„Seid mir nicht böse, aber das geschieht euch recht", grinste ich böse, „dann könnt ihr endlich mal nachvollziehen wie sich eure Opfer fühlen!"

„Prinzlein, eine Frage! Habe ich euch jemals nackt in eurem Bett aufgelauert? Oder euch während des Essens mit dem König, irgendwelchen hohen Gästen und was weiß ich nicht alles, zwischen die Beine gegriffen? Mal überlegen ... was hat er denn noch gemacht ... ah ja, er hat mal mein ganzes Zimmer mit roten Rosen dekoriert, irgendein grässliches Parfüm in meinem Bad versprüht, mein Pferd ... **verschönert** ... und er hat mich einmal beim Baden beobachtet, nur um wenige Minuten später **zufällig** auf mich draufzufallen! Und jetzt sagt bitte doch noch mal, dass ich schlimm bin!"

„Ganz so schlimm seid ihr zugegebenermaßen noch nicht", räumte ich leise ein, „aber es fehlt nicht viel!"

Der Eredhrim blickte mich böse von oben an.

„Äh ... Prinzlein! Ich wollte euch um etwas bitten!"

„Um was?"

„Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr eurem Vater nichts von unserem kleinen ... Intermezzo an dem See damals erzählen würdet!"

Bevor ich antworten konnte, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel neben uns und Raug bekam einen Gesichtsausdruck als wäre er getreten worden.

„Von welchem Intermezzo redet er, Legolas?", fragte mein Vater mit blitzenden, grünen Augen und kam auf Raug zu, der langsam aber sicher zurück wich.

„Thranduil ... was für eine Überraschung! Ich dachte du wärst an dein Bett ... äh ... in deinem Bett!"

„Du ahnst ja gar nicht wie einfallsreich ich werden kann, wenn es darum geht Schlösser zu öffnen!"

„Du warst ja schon immer sehr gewitzt ...", antwortete Raug und sah sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich auch nur warnen, liebster Freund!", mein Vater legte eine äußerst besorgniserregende Betonung auf das Wort „liebster".

„Wenn meine Frau, wegen diesem verfluchten Bruchtalbalg, das du hier angeschleppt hast, auf die Idee kommt, auch noch ein Kind haben zu wollen, dann häng ich dich an den höchsten Baum, den Düsterwald zu bieten hat! Und jetzt noch mal, was für ein Intermezzo meintest du gerade!"

„Nichts ... wirklich nichts Wichtiges ... oder Schlimmes", wiegelte Raug ab und wich immer weiter vor meinem Vater zurück.

„Raug, ich kenne dich! Wenn du von einem Intermezzo sprichst, dann kann es nichts Unwichtiges gewesen sein!" Plötzlich ruckte sein Kopf zu mir und musterte mich von oben bis unten.

„Hat er dich geküsst?", fragte mein Vater scharf und bevor ich überhaupt nachdenken konnte, antwortete ich: „Woher ..."

Ich schlug mir zwar noch die Hände vor den Mund aber es war bereits zu spät, denn jetzt donnerte die Stimme meines Vaters durch den Palast.

„RAUG! Ich bring dich um! Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst auf ihn aufpassen! Nicht, dass du ihn bespringen sollst!"

Bei diesem Vorwurf drehte Raug, der eigentlich vor meinem Vater flüchtete, sich wütend um.

„Ich habe ihn nicht besprungen, wie du das so unfein ausgedrückt hast!", schrie er zurück. Aber mein Vater hörte gar nicht auf ihn.

„Verdammt noch mal! Er könnte dein Sohn sein! Du Perversling! Legolas ist mein Erbe! Er hat keine Zeit für deine Perversitäten! Er wird irgendwann einmal eine nette, hübsche Elbin heiraten und Kinder haben! Und nicht als dein kleines Spielzeug enden!"

Raug wich hinter eine Säule zurück.

„Du hast bei der Beschreibung deiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter ein Adjektiv ausgelassen! Nämlich hirnlos!", rief Raug meinem Vater zu und verließ für einen Moment seine Deckung hinter der Säule.

„Bessnill, ist nicht hirnlos", schrie mein Vater zurück.

Bessnill?

„ADAR", rief ich ärgerlich, „wer ist Bessnill?"

Mein Vater hielt abrupt inne und murmelte irgendetwas, das sich anhörte wie ein Fluch, bevor er sich zu mir umdrehte und mir sein herzlichstes Lächeln schenkte. Das verlor aber irgendwie dadurch seine Wirkung, dass er mit einer Hand Raug an der Kehle gepackt hatte und dieser langsam aber sicher blau anlief.

„Bessnill ... ist ... eine sehr liebe, junge Frau!"

„Dumm wie Brot", krächzte Raug dazwischen, was meinen Vater dazu veranlasste den Druck auf seinen Hals noch zu verstärken.

„Adar?", fragte ich fordernd.

„Sehr ... sanft ... und ..."

„Einfach langweilig", krächzte Raug wieder, während er versuchte die Hand meines Vaters von seiner Kehle zu lösen.

„Sehr att... hübsch!", fuhr er mit einem bösen Seitenblick auf Raug fort.

„Für eine Elbenfrau äußerst jämmerlich", keuchte Raug, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte dem Griff meines Vaters zu entkommen und wieder auf die Beine kam. „Ein Orkweibchen finde ich sexuell interessanter, wenn ihr mich fragt, Prinzlein!"

„Dich fragt aber niemand", giftete mein Vater zurück.

„Jetzt bin ich aber tief getroffen", erwiderte Raug mit rollenden Augen.

„Adar", unterbrach ich ihr Geplänkel, „bitte sag mir nicht, dass du eine Braut für mich ausgesucht hast!"

Mein Vater blickte hilfesuchend auf Raug, dessen Blick aber eindeutig sagte, dass er von ihm keine Hilfe zu erwarten hätte.

„Er hat sie nicht direkt ausgesucht, mîr-nin (mein Schatz)! Sondern eher als potentielle Schwiegertochter ins Auge gefasst", hörte ich plötzlich meine Mutter hinter mir. „Die entgültige Wahl wird er natürlich dir überlassen ... wann es dir beliebt!"

Bei diesem Zusatz wollte mein Vater protestieren, wurde aber durch einen eisigen Blick aus den Augen meiner Mutter zum Schweigen gebracht.

Raug wollte dazu irgendetwas wenig schmeichelhaftes sagen, wurde aber durch eine heranrennende Wache unterbrochen.

„Spinnen! Die Spinnen greifen uns an!"

„Wo?", fragte meine Vater laut.

„Sie positionieren sich um den gesamten Palast herum! Wir sind umzingelt!"

„Tuilinn, du gehst wieder in unsere Gemächer!"

„Aber", protestierte meine Mutter, wurde aber durch einen Blick von meinem Vater zur Ruhe gebracht.

„Tuilinn, irgendjemand muss auf Gilívor aufpassen. Würdest du ...?", fragte Raug und erntete ein Lächeln meiner Mutter bevor sie sich umdrehte und weglief, dabei verwünschte sie meinen Vater aber noch einige Male äußerst herzhaft.

Mein Vater, Raug und ich folgten der Wache so schnell es ging zu den Mauern. Eiligst erklommen wir die Mauer in der Nähe des Tores und starrten auf den naheliegenden Wald. Ein wahres Meer von Spinnen hatte sich dort am Waldrand versammelt und es wurden stetig mehr.

„Bei Eru ... so viele! Sind noch Elben da draußen?", fragte mein Vater bestürzt.

Die Wache schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hauptmann Maethorcand und seine Männer waren die letzten."

Dann würde ich sagen, dass wir uns auf eine lange Nacht gefasst machen können", stellte Raug trocken fest, als Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli und die Hobbits gerade die Mauer hochkamen. Auch ihnen stockte angesichts unserer Feinde der Atem.

„W-wir haben eure Waffen mitgebracht", stotterte Sam und hielt Raug sein Schwert und seinen Bogen entgegen.

„Danke, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass uns das besonders nützen wird."

„Tausende von Jahren habe ich diesen Palast gehalten", grollte mein Vater entschlossen, „und ich werde ihn jetzt nicht an dieses Ungeziefer verlieren!"

„Alle Männer mit Bögen auf die Mauer! Die jüngeren sollen dafür sorgen, dass uns die Pfeile nicht ausgehen! WORAUF WARTET IHR NOCH?", brüllte mein Vater, als sich niemand bewegte. Das brachte Bewegung in die Männer. Alle liefen eiligst hin und her, nahmen ihre Posten ein oder besorgten Pfeile und alle anderen Sachen, die nützlich sein konnten. Mein Vater ließ sich von einem Diener seinen Bogen und seine Elbenmesser holen, während ich meine Waffen von Aragorn in Empfang nahm.

„Bogenschützen! Pah! Und was soll ich solange machen?", grummelte Gimli.

„Keine Angst, Glóinsgör! So gerne ich auch das Gegenteil behaupten möchte, aber wir werden nicht in der Lage sein, diese Spinnen nur mit unseren Pfeilen abzuwehren", sagte Raug ruhig während er sich seinen Köcher umschnallte und einen Platz auf der Mauer einnahm.

„Was sollen wir machen?", fragten die Hobbits mit großen Augen.

„Am Besten wäre es wenn ihr Königin Tuilinn im Palast Gesellschaft leistet", antwortete Aragorn.

„Das glaubst auch nur du", antwortete Merry, „wir bleiben hier und helfen euch! Wir können euch Pfeile bringen!"

Aragorn seufzte ergeben und nickte: „Aber bleibt von der Mauer weg!"

„Die Spinnen werden gleich angreifen ... sie werden unruhig!", flüsterte Raug.

„Sollen sie kommen!", erwiderte mein Vater finster und spannte seinen Bogen. An die anderen Elben gewandt sagte er: „Zielt auf ihre Augen!"

Kaum hatten diese Worte, den Mund meines Vaters verlassen, wurde die schwarze Masse am Waldrand unruhig und ohrenbetäubendes Gekreische erhob sich.

„Fledermäuse!", schrie einer der Elben noch bevor er von den geflügelten Untieren umzingelt wurde und wäre Gandalf nicht dazwischengegangen, wäre der arme Mann wohl zerfleischt worden, aber so behielt er nur einige böse Schrammen zurück.

„Schaut nach vorne, verdammt noch mal!", donnerte plötzlich Raugs Stimme über den Platz. Die Spinnen hatten den Moment der Ablenkung genutzt um unbemerkt näher an den Palast zu kommen. Jetzt trennten sie nur wenige Meter von dem Burggraben.

Sirrend erhoben sich die ersten Pfeile in die Luft und jeder von ihnen traf genau ihr Ziel. Die getroffenen Spinnen erhoben ein ohrenbetäubendes Gejaule und verlangsamten sich für einen Moment.

**_Aus der Sicht von Sam_**

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachteten wir, wie die Elben versuchten, die Spinnen zurückzuschlagen. Aber von Minute zu Minute wurde unsere Hoffnung weniger. Die Spinnen wurden immer mehr und den Elben gingen die Pfeile aus. Vor noch nicht einmal einer Minute hatten wir Legolas die letzten zehn Pfeile gebracht.

Derweil hatten sich einige von den jüngeren Elben hingesetzt und versuchten so schnell wie möglich neue Pfeile herzustellen.

Die ersten Elben auf der Mauer zogen jetzt ihre Elbenmesser und kurz darauf, sahen wir das erste haarige Bein über die Mauer kommen.

„Habt ihr vielleicht irgendeine Idee?", fragte Pippin in die Runde. „Wenn hier nämlich nicht bald ein Wunder geschieht, sind wir Spinnenfutter."

„Nein", hauchte Frodo entsetzt und blickte zur Mauer. Dort fielen Legolas und Aragorn gerade kopfüber die vielen Stufen herunter und ihnen folgte mit einem gewaltigen Satz eine riesige Spinne. Mit je einem Bein nagelte sie Aragorn und Legolas am Boden fest und schien jetzt zu überlegen, wen sie zuerst fressen sollte. Die Schwerter der Elben, die auf sie eindrangen, schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Herr Frodo ... die Phiole!"

„Was?", fragte Frodo mich und nahm seinen Blick nicht von der fetten Spinne.

„Die Phiole von Lady Galadriel! Die mit dem Licht! Hast du die bei dir?"

„Äh ...", hastig klopfte er seine Taschen ab, „ja! Hier ist sie!"

Triumphierend hielt er die Phiole hoch und lief auf die Spinne zu. Genau vor ihr blieb er stehen und hielt das kleine Fläschchen, das schon langsam anfing zu leuchten in die Höhe.

„Ai Elbereth Gilthoniel!", rief Frodo als das Glas taghell anfing zu leuchten und den gesamten Palast in gleißendes Licht hüllte. Die Spinne stellte sich fauchend auf ihre Hinterbeine und ließ von den beiden Männern ab.

Während Frodo die Spinne immer weiter zurücktrieb, griffen Legolas und Aragorn nach ihren fallengelassenen Schwertern und hieben auf das Untier ein. Die zurückweichende Spinne stieß gegen eine Schale, in der sich Feuer befand, um den Hof zu erhellen. Die Schale stieß um und setzte das Untier in Flammen.

Hätte die Spinne nicht vorgehabt zwei meiner Freunde zu fressen, ich hätte beinahe Mitleid mit ihr gehabt. Aber wirklich nur beinahe.

Kurz bevor sie sterbend in sich zusammenfiel, löste sich ein letzter grauenvoller Schrei aus ihrer Kehle, der aber im allgemeinen Kampfgetümmel unterging.

„Habt ihr das gesehen?", fragte Merry aufgeregt.

„Natürlich habe ich das gesehen", grummelte ich, „das verflixte Vieh hat versucht Aragorn und Legolas zu fressen!"

„Nein, das meine ich nicht! Das Feuer! Die Spinnen sind empfindlich gegen Feuer! Wir müssen sie nur irgendwie in Brand setzen!"

„Na, das ist ja eine ganz tolle Idee", sagte ich sarkastisch, „und wie sollen wir das machen? Die Elben haben kaum noch Pfeile! Und die reichen auf keinen Fall, um alle Spinnen in Brand zu setzen!"

„Das brauchen wir vielleicht auch gar nicht", verkündete Merry und lehnte sich gegen ein Fass, das unter einem Unterschlag stand.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen", erwiderte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf Frodo, der wieder einige Spinnen mit dem Licht bedrängte.

„Dann mal ganz einfach, lieber Freund! Wenn die Spinnen in den Palast wollen, dann müssen sie durch den Burggraben, der ja voller Wasser ist! Warum setzen wir nicht einfach das Wasser in Brand?"

„Wasser in Brand setzen?", wiederholte ich fassungslos. „Bist du von einer Spinne gebissen worden? Wasser brennt doch überhaupt nicht!"

„Wasser nicht", antwortete Merry grinsend und tätschelte eins der Fässer, „aber Öl schon! Und hier haben wir mehrere große Fässer davon! Wir müssen sie nur irgendwie in den Burggraben bekommen!"

„Verflixt noch mal! Brandybock! Warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich?", brauste ich auf und blickte zu der Mauer, wo Raug gerade einer Spinne sein Schwert in die Eingweide rammte. Ich packte einen der nächstbesten Elben am Ärmel.

„Wenn wir etwas in den Burggraben werfen wollen, wo müssen wir dann hin?"

Der Elb sah mich einen Moment entgeistert an und antwortete dann.

„Ich fürchte, dann werdet ihr auf die Mauer gehen müssen!"

„Also dann! Auf die Mauer! Wenn wir immer zu zweit ein Fass nehmen, müsste es gehen!"

Merry und Pippin nickten und begannen damit ein Fass vorsichtig auf den Boden zu legen. Zu zweit rollten sie das Fass an mehreren Spinnenleichen vorbei zu den Stufen, die die Mauer hinauf führten. Ich erklärte indessen Frodo unserem Plan. Und dann folgten wir beide mit dem nächsten Fass Merry und Pippin.

Und dann standen wir vor einem folgenschweren Problem. Die Fässer zu den Stufen zu bekommen war eine Sache, die Fässer die Stufen hinaufzubekommen eine andere. Wir bemerkten bald, dass die Fässer für nur zwei von uns zu groß waren und so mussten wir immer zu viert ein Fass die Stufen hinaufschieben. Oben angekommen mussten wir auch noch aufpassen, dass wir den kämpfenden Elben nicht im Weg waren und einen Weg finden das Fass über die Mauer zu befördern ohne selbst hinterher zu fliegen. Für diese Arbeit brauchten wir unbedingt einen größeren Mann. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Raug, der gerade eine von den kleineren Spinnen zurück in den Graben beförderte.

„RAUG!"

Der Elb sah keuchend zu uns herüber und ich hätte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck gelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen. Er sah aus, als würde er plötzlich einen Ork in einem rosa Kleid sehen, kam aber nichts desto trotz zu uns herüber.

„Was macht ihr hier?"

„Uns ist ein Weg eingefallen, wie wir die Spinnen aufhalten können", keuchte Pippin und lehnte sich auf das Fass, „aber wir sind zu klein, um den Plan durchzuführen."

„Wir müssen dieses Fass über die Mauer werfen! Da ist Öl drin", fügte Merry erklärend hinzu.

„Öl?", seine Augenbraue wanderte erstaunt nach oben. „Ihr seid ja ein paar richtige Füchse!"

Er rammte mit seinem Ellenbogen den Deckel des Fasses auf und warf es dann schwungvoll über die Mauer, genau in den Graben. Überlegend blickte er an den Waldrand und dann auf den Graben.

„Da werdet ihr aber viel Öl brauchen", murmelte er leise, „sagt einigen der jüngeren Elben, dass sie euch helfen sollen!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder, um eine weitere Spinne abzuwehren.

Wir beherzigten seinen Rat und schon bald liefen einige der Elben zwischen der Mauer und den Lagerräumen hin und her. Zehn Minuten später hing über dem gesamten Palast der schwere Geruch von Öl, vermischt mit Blut und den eiterigen Ausflüssen der Spinnen.

Und es waren schon mehrere Elben mit Fackeln in den Händen zu sehen. Auf einen Befehl von Thranduil hin, ließen die Elben die Fackeln fallen und eine mehrere Meter hohe Stichflamme löste sich aus dem Burggraben und verschlang die schreienden Spinnen gierig. Die Elben blickten nur angeekelt auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen jetzt bot.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte Legolas' Vater den Befehl gegeben, die Fackeln ins Wasser fallen zu lassen und damit das Öl in Brand zu stecken. Die Spinnen, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Wasser befanden, fingen sofort Feuer und richteten sich kreischend auf. Einige schafften es doch wieder aus dem Graben herauszukommen und wollten wieder in den Schutz der Bäume flüchten. Auf dem Weg dorthin steckten sie einige der anderen Spinnen in Brand. Auf diese Weise wurde eine unaufhaltsame Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, in der sich die Spinnen selber umbrachten. Uns blieb nichts weiter zu tun, als dafür zu sorgen, dass keine der brennenden Spinnen über die Mauer kam.

Legolas neben mir, beugte sich plötzlich vor und stützte sich auf der Mauer ab.

„Was ist?", fragte ich ihn.

„Dort ... zwischen den Bäumen ... da ist ...", bevor ich erfuhr, was dort zwischen den Bäumen war, sprang Legolas auf die Mauer, von dort auf eine der brennenden Spinnen und dann auf das gegenüberliegende Ufer. Ich konnte nur sprachlos mit ansehen, wie Legolas zwischen den sterbenden und vor Schmerz wahnsinnigen Ungeheuern hin und her huschte und mehr als einmal beinahe von diesen Kolossen erschlagen wurde. Schlussendlich verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

„LEGOLAS ... Raug lass mich los", brüllte Thranduil über den Kampflärm.

Ich blickte zu den beiden hinüber und sah, dass Thranduil seinem Sohn anscheinend nachlaufen wollte, aber von Raug daran gehindert wurde.

„Thranduil, sei kein Idiot! Er kann auf sich aufpassen!"

„Er kann auf sich aufpassen? Weißt du wie viele von diesen Spinnen momentan den Wald unsicher machen? Und was hier sonst noch alles rumläuft? Er ist da ganz alleine!"

Mit diesen Worten schlug Thranduil genau auf Raugs Nase, der ihn daraufhin losließ. Aber bevor der König über die Mauer steigen konnte, hatten ihn mehrere Elben zurückgezogen. Einer von ihnen war Henmilui.

„Hoheit, seid vernünftig! Der Prinz kann auf sich aufpassen!"

Thranduil war da aber vollkommen anderer Meinung. Er hörte nicht auf sich gegen die anderen Elben zu wehren und konnte sich schlussendlich losreißen.

„Du dämlicher Elb", fluchte Raug, der jetzt eine Latte in der Hand hatte und sie Thranduil über den Kopf schlug. Der Elbenkönig verdrehte die Augen im Kopf und sackte auf den Boden. Raug wischte sich unterdessen das Blut aus dem Gesicht und hob Thranduil dann einfach auf seine Schultern.

„Ihr werdet hier zurechtkommen?", fragte er noch und nachdem er eine positive Antwort bekommen hatte, lief er mit dem bewusstlosen Elben in Richtung Palast.

„Also ich möchte wirklich nicht in Raugs Haut stecken, wenn Thranduil wieder zu sich kommt", murmelte ich und blickte abermals auf die jetzt stark verringerten Spinnen. Der Plan der Hobbits hatte tatsächlich funktioniert, sehr zu unserer Erleichterung. Aber von Legolas war nach wie vor keine Spur zu sehen.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, was dieses verdammte Spitzohr so aus dem Häuschen gebracht hat", knurrte Gimli und stützte sich auf seine Axt.

„Ich denke, das wüssten wir alle gerne", seufzte sich und blickte auf den Waldrand, in der Hoffnung etwas von Legolas zu sehen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde waren keine Spinnen mehr zu sehen, von Legolas aber leider auch noch nichts. Nachdem meine Gefährten und ich uns vergewissert hatten, dass die Elben alles weitere alleine bewältigen konnten, machten wir uns auf die Suche nach Raug und Thranduil.

Wir fanden die beiden im Thronsaal, wo Thranduil wie ein wütender Tiger auf und ab lief, während er Raug wüst beschimpfte. Der Eredhrim saß unterdessen seelenruhig in einem Stuhl, hatte seine Füße auf die Tischplatte gelegt und schälte mit seinem Dolch einen Apfel. In der Nähe von Raug saß Tuilinn, die abwechselnd auf ihren Mann, Raug und die Tür blickte.

„Wieso hast du mich zurückgehalten? Er ist ganz alleine da draußen! Inmitten von Spinnen, Fledermäusen und sonstigen Untieren! Vor noch nicht einmal drei Tagen war er halbtot!"

„Jetzt reg dich ab", besänftigte Raug ihn, „er ist vollständig genesen, hat seine Schwerter dabei und bestimmt nicht vor sich umbringen zu lassen."

„Reg dich ab? REG DICH AB", brüllte Thranduil, „er ist vollkommen allein! Glaubst du im Ernst er hat auch nur den Hauch einer Chance, wenn diese Spinnen auf die Idee kommen, ihn im Rudel anzugreifen? Du dämlicher, blöder Sohn eines Orks und einer Fledermaus!"

„Thranduil, hör auf meine Eltern zu beleidigen!"

„Ich beleidige gleich noch ganz was anderes! Und ich schwöre dir, wenn ihm auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wurde, dann wird hier jemand meine Verließe ganz genau kennen lernen!"

Raug rollte gelangweilt mit den Augen.

„Herr im Himmel! Jetzt hab mal etwas Vertrauen in deinen Sprössling! Ich meine, wenn er jetzt nach dir kommen würde, dann würde ich mir auch Sorgen machen ... und glaub mir, dann wäre ich dem Jungen schon längst selbst hinterhergegangen ... aber Eru sei Dank sind bei ihm ja die Erbmerkmale deiner lieblichen Gattin dominant!"

Thranduil drehte sich mitten im Lauf um und bedachte den anderen Elben mit einem Blick, bei dem ich mich längst in Luft aufgelöst hätte, wenn er mir gelten würde. Aber glücklicherweise war ja Raug das Ziel seines Zorns und so setzte ich mich in die Nähe von Tuilinn, die bei der letzten Bemerkung Raugs zu kichern angefangen hatte.

„Gehen die beiden eigentlich immer so liebevoll miteinander um?", fragte ich die Königin leise.

„Oh ... momentan ist ihre Unterhaltung ja noch richtig zivilisiert", erzählte Tuilinn, „bei einem seiner letzten Besuche ist mein Mann mit einem Schwert auf ihn losgegangen!"

„Da kann ich König Thranduil gut verstehen", murmelte Gimli in seinen Bart.

„Und ich erst", stimmte Gandalf ihm seufzend zu.

„Raug, ich schwöre dir ... wenn er zu Schaden kommt, dann ...", weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die große Tür und herein kam ein strahlender Elbenprinz, der etwas an einem Strick hinter sich her zog.

„Legolas! Den Valar sei Dank, dir ist nichts geschehen", rief Thranduil überglücklich aus und wollte auf seinen Sohn zulaufen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne, als er die geduckte Gestalt hinter seinem Sohn erspähte.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte der König seinen Sohn.

„DAS", antwortete Legolas und zog die sich wehrende Gestalt vollends in den Raum, „hat den Angriff der Spinnen vom Waldrand aus beobachtet ... und ihnen Befehle erteilt. Ich dachte, er könnte uns nützlich sein!"

Wir erhoben uns alle von unseren Sitzen und versammelten uns im Kreis um Legolas und seinen Gefangenen herum. Der Elb hatte einen Menschen gefangen! Einen schmutzigen, äußerst finster dreinblickenden Menschen, der uns jetzt stoisch ansah.

„Ist das wahr", fragte Thranduil in Westron an den Menschen gewandt, „ihr habt den Spinnen Befehle erteilt?"

„Und selbst wenn ... ich würde es euch bestimmt nicht sagen, Abschaum!", zischte der Mensch und spuckte Thranduil vor die Füße.

„Oh", Thranduil ging mit gefährlich glitzernden Augen in die Knie und zwang den Menschen dazu ihn anzusehen, „ich schwöre dir, mein Junge, noch vor dem Ende dieser Nacht, wirst du darum betteln mir alles zu erzählen, was du weißt!"

„Das glaubt auch nur ihr", antwortete der Mann kalt und mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ich keinem Menschen zutraute, schlug er Thranduil seinen Kopf gegen die Nase und riss sich von Legolas los. Instinktiv machte er das schwächste Glied in unserem Kreis aus und rannte die Hobbits über den Haufen. Mit auf den Rücken gefesselten Händen lief er auf das Fenster zu und wollte sich anscheinend in den Tod stürzen. Was eigentlich lächerlich war, denn der Thronsaal befand sich im Erdgeschoss und selbst wenn er es schaffte durch das Fenster zu entkommen, war hier alles voller Elben.

Allerdings kam der Mensch gar nicht bis zum Fenster. Raug machte einen Sprung vorwärts, trat mit einem Fuß auf das Ende des Stricks, der auf dem Boden schleifte und der Mann prallte zurück und landete hart auf dem Rücken. Durch den Aufprall wurde ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt und als er sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte, fand er den Fuß von Raug auf seiner Brust wieder, der sich jetzt zu ihm runter beugte.

„Wisst ihr", fing Raug im Plauderton an, „ihr habt jetzt wirklich ein Problem. Thranduil ist zu seinen Gefangenen nämlich immer nett, selbst während des Verhörs. Ich kenne da dummerweise weniger Skrupel. Dumm für euch ... wisst ihr ... es ist äußerst selten, dass jemand, der von mir verhört wird und sich weigert am Ende noch alle Körperteile beisammen hat!"

„Ihr blufft doch nur!", kam die gekeuchte Antwort.

„Wollt ihr es darauf ankommen lassen? Ihr habt nämlich jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten ... entweder ihr erzählt uns was, wir wissen wollen und wir lassen euch hinterher laufen ... oder ihr schweigt und werdet nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben, etwas zu sagen!"

„Wenn ihr mich tötet, werde ich euch von keinem Nutzen sein", höhnte der Mann, der immer noch Raugs Fuß auf seiner Brust hatte. Letzterer hob jetzt erstaunt seine Augenbraue.

„Oh ... ich glaube, ihr habt mich missverstanden! Ich werde euch nicht töten! Ich werde euch die Zunge rausschneiden!" Wie zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte, ertönte ein lautes Donnergrollen von draußen und nur Sekunden später erhellte ein Blitz die Umgebung.

Der Mensch sah den finster aussehenden Elben vor sich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

„Ihr ... ihr seid ein Elb ... Elben sind nicht grausam", stotterte der Mann mehr wie eine Frage.

„Oh ... seid ihr euch da so sicher? Wisst ihr ... die Zeit verändert einen. Nicht nur zum Positiven! Also, was ist?"

Der Mann sah überlegend von einem zum anderen.

„Wenn ich euch alles erzähle, was ich weiß ... dann werdet ihr mir nichts tun?"

„Euch wird kein Haar gekrümmt", versprach Raug.

„Gut! Dann ... was wollt ihr wissen?"

„Oh ... da hätte ich einiges", zischte Thranduil während er näher kam, „was sollte der Dämon in meinem Körper! Was wollen diese Irren mit den Elben, woher kommen diese Unmengen an Spinnen und WO verstecken sich diese Feiglinge!"

Ich konnte nicht anders als Thranduil in diesem Moment zu bewundern, denn obwohl er sich das Spitzentaschentuch seiner Frau gegen die Nase drückte, sah er noch genau so furchteinflössend aus wie ein Balrog.

„Von dem ... von dem D-dämon hier weiß ich nichts", stotterte der Mann, „aber ich weiß warum sie die Elben brauchen! Sie wollen Dämonen züchten ... zuerst haben sie Kinder benutzt, um sie zu füttern ... aber die Dämonen, die diese Nahrung erhielten, wurden nicht sonderlich stark!"

„Und dann sind sie auf Elben umgestiegen", philosophierte Raug.

„Genau", bestätigte der Gefangene.

„Nun, wir wissen aber immer noch nicht, um wen es sich handelt und wo sie sich versteckt halten", zischte Thranduil und spielte drohend mit seinem Schwert.

„Sie nennen sich ... Pallando und Aratar", beeilte der Mann sich zu sagen, "und sie haben als Versteck zwei Türme, weit ab von den Siedlungen der Menschen, Elben oder Zwerge. Aber wo die sind, weiß ich nicht!"

„Schön ... und wie konnten sich die Spinnen plötzlich so vermehren und größer werden?", fragte Legolas.

„Da hat Aratar mit einem Zauber nachgeholfen ... und damit die Spinnen ihm helfen, hat er ihnen ein Drittel der gefangenen Elben aus Düsterwald versprochen. M-mehr weiß ich nicht! Ehrlich!"

„Na, das sind ja feine Sitten", murmelte Raug und strich sich durch die Haare, während er den Raum durchschritt. Immer gefolgt von den ängstlichen Blicken des Gefangenen.

„Das war ja nicht viel", knurrte Thranduil in Sindarin, „darf ich ihn umbringen lassen?"

Raug drehte sich schwungvoll um und brachte seine Haare dazu, wie ein Schleier hinter ihm her zu wehen.

„Thranduil", sagte er tadelnd aber amüsiert, ebenfalls in der Elbensprache, „er hat uns bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben. Da kannst du ihn jetzt nicht einfach so kaltmachen."

„Und was soll ich dann mit ihm machen? Ihm eines der Gästezimmer zur Verfügung stellen?"

„Du könntest ihn laufen lassen", schlug Raug in der Gemeinsprache vor.

„Oh ... Herr! Nein, bitte nicht!", wimmerte der Gefangene und rutschte auf seinen Knien näher zu Raug.

„Ihr könnt mich jetzt nicht freilassen! Sie würden mich töten! Das könnt ihr nicht ernsthaft wollen!"

„Also ... eigentlich schon! Ihr habt es nämlich nicht gerade geschafft, mich zum Freund zu gewinnen", knurrte Thranduil an Raugs Stelle.

„Bitte! He... Hoheit! Habe ich euch nicht alles gesagt, was ich wusste? Seid ihr mir nicht ein ganz klein wenig zu Dank verpflichtet?" Der Mensch rutschte jetzt auf den Knien zu Thranduil und versuchte mit seinen gefesselten Händen, den Elbenherrscher an der Tunika fest zu halten.

„Ich glaube, ich verabscheue Menschen", murmelte Thranduil, während er an die Decke blickte.

„Himmel noch mal! Dann schmeiß ihn halt in deinen Kerker und wirf den Schlüssel weg", fluchte Raug, worauf Thranduils Augen anfingen zu blitzen.

„Ich werde dich wörtlich nehmen, mellon-nin!"

Nur Sekunden später wurde der Mensch von den Wachen fortgeführt. Thranduil hatte befohlen ihn in einen der Kerker zu bringen und so unwahrscheinlich das klingen mochte, aber der Mensch strahlte vor Freude.

„So", brummte Gimli, „und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Diese Türme suchen, was sonst?", erwiderte ich.

„War ja klar", antwortete Gimli, „und wo, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Na, überlegt doch einfach mal, Zwerg! Wenn ihr ein durchgeknallter Zauberer wärt, wo würdet ihr eure Gefangenen verstecken? An einem Ort, wo garantiert niemand nach ihnen suchen würde", sagte Raug.

„Mordor!", antworteten wir alle im Chor und Raug blickte mit rollenden Augen zu Thranduil.

„Ist das nicht überwältigend? Diese geballte Ansammlung von Intelligenz", bemerkte Raug.

„Zweifelsohne auf deinen Einfluss zurückzuführen!", erwiderte Thranduil schmunzelnd.

„Sehr witzig! Aber nun ... was gedenkt ihr als Nächstes zu tun? König Elessar?"

„Wir werden so bald wie möglich aufbrechen ... und dann hätte ich eine Bitte an euch, König Thranduil!"

„Und die wäre?", fragte der König.

„Die Reise wird zweifelsohne gefährlich und ich wollte euch bitten, den Hobbits Gastfreundschaft zu gewähren ... ebenso wie Gilívor!"

Bei diesen Worten kam aus vier Mündern Protest. Aber das hatte ich erwartet und würde mich nicht in meiner Entscheidung beeinflussen lassen. Die Hobbits würden zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit hier bleiben.

„Eine Bitte, die ich leicht erfüllen kann!", antwortete Legolas' Vater knapp und damit war die Sache beschlossen. Wir würden Morgen früh aufbrechen und die Hobbits blieben hier.

„Gut, da dass dann ja beschlossene Sache ist, denke ich, sollten wir uns alle noch ein wenig Schlaf gönnen", murmelte Raug und verschwand durch die nächste Tür.

oooo

Als ich am nächsten Morgen zu meinem Pferd lief, waren Gandalf und Gimli, sowie vier schmollende Hobbits bereits vor Ort.

„Wo sind Raug und Legolas?"

„Die kommen gerade", antwortete Gimli und deutete zum Palast. Von dort näherten sich uns vier Gestalten von denen eine eindeutig weiblich war. Königin Tuilinn hielt strahlend den kleinen Gilívor im Arm, der aufgeregt versuchte die herumwehenden Haare von ihr in seine Finger zu bekommen.

Raug trug wieder eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd aber diesmal hatte er auf den schweren Umhang und seinen Turban verzichtet. Stattdessen hatte er sich sein Tuch über den Kopf gebunden, das geschickt seine spitzen Ohren verbarg und die losen Enden zusammen mit seinen Haaren in einen dicken Zopf geflochten. Irgendwie sah er jetzt aus wie ein Pirat. Der leichte Mantel, den er sich während des Laufens anzog, verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch.

„Warum können wir nicht mit!", maulte Merry.

„Weil wir, Meriaoc Brandybock, schneller vorankommen werden, wenn wir euch nicht dabei haben. Zudem haben wir ohne eure Hilfe noch eine reelle Chance auf Erfolg", knurrte Gandalf.

„Mürrischer alter Zauberer! Möge dir der Bart abbrennen", grollte Pippin.

„Das habe ich gehört", gab Gandalf zurück!

Wir erfuhren nicht mehr die Entgegnung des Hobbits, da in diesem Moment Raug, Legolas und seine Eltern neben uns ankamen.

„Du wirst ein Auge auf ihn haben! Verstanden?", gab Thranduil mürrisch von sich und Raug verdrehte die Augen, als hätte er das heute schon mindestens hundert Mal gehört. Seine Unachtsamkeit wurde aber sofort bestraft. Thranduil schnellte mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit vor, packte den Eredhrim an beiden Ohren und zog ihn zu sich runter.

„Und wehe dir, du versuchst noch einmal ihn zu besteigen", zischte Thranduil kaum hörbar.

„Ah ... Thranduil ... lass meine Ohren los! Thranduil! Hör auf!", keuchte Raug und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Elbenkönigs zu befreien. Aber Thranduil ließ ihn erst los, als Tuilinn eingriff und auch da nur äußerst widerwillig.

Wutschnaubend schwang Raug sich auf sein Pferd.

„Ich glaub' das nicht! Da kommt man hierher ... riskiert sein Leben für diesen Sohn eines Uruks und was bekommt man? Schläge! Erst erwürgt er mich beinahe, dann bricht er mir die Nase und jetzt hat er auch noch versucht mir die Ohren abzureißen! Und so was schimpft sich Elb! Das ich nicht lache", fluchte Raug munter vor sich her und brachte sein Pferd auf einen Sicherheitsabstand von Thranduil, der ihn immer noch finster anblickte.

Zehn Minuten später saßen wir alle im Sattel und ritten aus dem Palast hinaus. Was uns dort erwartete, war ein ziemlich makaberer Anblick. Dutzende von Elben waren damit beschäftigt, die verkohlten Kadaver der Spinnen zu entsorgen und das eine oder andere dieser Untiere von seinem Leid zu erlösen.

Plötzlich meldete sich Gandalf zu Wort.

„Wisst ihr ... einer der Türme könnte eigentlich auch in Rhun stehen! Das Land ist auch nicht gerade dicht besiedelt!"

„Zu platt!", war Raugs Kommentar.

„Wie bitte?", hakte Gandalf nach.

„Rhun ist zu flach. Einen solchen Turm könnte man meilenweit sehen. Mal davon abgesehen, würden die beiden in Mordor vollkommen ungestört sein. Es gibt nämlich nicht viele Menschen, die sich freiweillig in dieses Land begeben ... selbst jetzt nicht. Zu viel unheimliches Getier!"

**_Aus der Sicht von Sam_**

Wir standen noch eine Weile mit Legolas' Eltern und dem kleinen Gilívor am Tor und sahen den anderen nach.

Ich war gar nicht mal unglücklich darüber, dass sie uns zurückgelassen hatten, denn meiner Meinung nach hatten Herr Frodo und ich genug Abenteuer in unserem Hobbitleben erlebt. Wenn ich es mir Recht überlegte, wollte ich nur noch so schnell wie möglich nach Beutelsend zu meiner Frau zurück. Aber darauf würde ich wohl noch etwas warten müssen.

„Eine bodenlose Ungerechtigkeit ist es, dass sie uns nicht mitgenommen haben", schimpfte Merry, „immerhin habe ich einen Nazgul besiegt!"

Pippin räusperte sich.

„Na ... ich habe Eowyn auf jeden Fall geholfen! Ohne mich hätte sie es nicht geschafft!"

„Einen Nazgul?", fragte Thranduil mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja! Und nicht irgendeinen Nazgul", sagte Merry mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, „sondern ihren Fürsten!"

„So? Davon müsst ihr mir unbedingt mehr erzählen", forderte der König ihn auf und führte Merry in den Palast zurück. Pippin folgte ihnen flink wie ein Wiesel.

„Und ... und ich habe Lord Faramir vor dem Flammentod gerettet!", rief Pippin.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Fehlte nur noch, das Frodo ihnen auch noch hinterher rannte und rief, dass er den einen Ring vernichtet hatte. Dies geschah zwar nicht, aber dafür hörte ich das glockenhelle Lachen von Königin Tuilinn.

„Ihr seid wirklich lustig! Sind alle Hobbits so wie eure kleinen Freunde?"

„Na ja, die zwei sind ziemliche Ausnahmeexemplare! Normalerweise sind Hobbits nicht so versessen auf Abenteuer!"

„Es gibt überall Ausnahmen", meinte die Frau weise während sie dem Baby über die Wange strich und langsam in den Palast zurück lief. Ich wollte mit Herrn Frodo auch gerade wieder zurückgehen, als mir etwas ins Auge fiel. Auf dem Boden lag etwas Glitzerndes. Neugierig ging ich näher und erkannte das Amulett, das Raug immer um seinen Hals trug.

„Ich werde es für ihn aufbewahren", murmelte ich und steckte es ein. Im Nachhinein wurde mir klar, dass ich das besser nicht getan hätte.

oooo

Damit wären wir mal wieder am Ende angekommen. Und ich bin sauer. Wieso klaut mir FF.net andauernd meine Trennlinien? Jetzt steig ich ja schon nicht mehr durch meine Kapitel durch!

Aber was soll's. Ärgern bringt nichts! Ich habe beschämender Weise festgestellt, dass ich beim letzten Mal gar keine Vorschau gemacht habe! Sorry.

**_Vorschau_**

**_Über den Hügel näherten sich uns ungefähr dreißig Uruks. Als sie uns sahen, blieben sie einen Moment stehen und beratschlagten scheinbar. Als sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen waren, hoben dreißig Uruks ihre Schwerter und rannten mit bestialischem Gebrüll auf uns zu._**

So, was wollte ich denn noch ... ah ja! Kauft ihr Raug eigentlich jetzt seine Vaterinstinkte ab? ;-))) Und noch was, falls sich irgendjemand dafür interessiert auf einer Skizze zu sehen, wie ich mir Raugs Rückansicht vorstelle (Tätowierungen), schreibt das in einem Review oder mailt mir. (Im Betreff bitte „Raug") Und liebe anonyme Reviewer bitte denkt an eure Email-adresse! Büdde! Sonst weiß ich ja nicht, wo ich es hinschicken soll! Kleiner Hinweis, das Bild ist zwar nicht anatomisch korrekt, hat viele Fehler aber man sieht seinen nackten Hintern ... wer damit ein Problem hat, braucht es sich ja nicht schicken lassen. Ich übernehme also keine Verantwortung für aufbrausende Eltern ... falls irgendeiner meiner Leser minderjährig sein sollte.

Zu diesem netten Begriff, den wohl nur Leser des Silmarillions wiedererkennen werden.

**_Galvorn:_** Ist ein schwarzes Metall, das von Eol (Dunkelelb) erfunden wurde. Es war äußerst geschmeidig und zugleich sehr hart. Der gute Elb wurde übrigens von den Einwohnern Gondolins einen Berg runtergeschmissen. Das hatte, wie man sich denken kann, äußerst negative Auswirkungen auf seine Gesundheit – er starb. (Quelle: Handbuch d. Weisen von Mittelerde und das große Mittelerdelexikon.)

Bis Bald

Atropos


	16. Gefahr bei Nacht

Kapitel 15: Gefahr bei Nacht oder Eredhrim in Aktion

Ava: Okay! Nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein Lebenszeichen von der Elbenquälerin ... mit einem äußerst handzahmen Kapitel. Wer sich jetzt also auf ein blutrünstiges Kapitel voller Schlachten und Folter gefreut hat, den muss ich leider enttäuschen. Sorry! ;o) Dafür aber ein kurzer Ausblick auf die gefangenen Elben und einen Rückblick in Raugs Vergangenheit und einen Abstecher in seine Gegenwart! Alles verstanden? Nein? Kein Problem! Einfach lesen. Es wird komisch!

Und dann muss ich ja auch noch gestehen, dass ich einen Bock geschossen habe! Natürlich heißen die Istaris Pallando und **Alatar**! Nicht Aratar! Frag mich der Teufel, wie ich darauf gekommen bin! Ich hoffe der Schnitzer wird mir verziehen und danke an

Katriena: Es freut mich natürlich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt und es würde mich noch mehr freuen, häufiger etwas von dir zu hören! Immerhin habe ich nicht zugebissen, oder? ;o) Na ja, genug der Scherze ... ist Raug bei dir angekommen?

Lady-of-Gondor: Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob Raug den Suchenden nutzen wird. Er hat sich schließlich auch in der Vergangenheit schon äußerst rar gemacht, was evtl. magische Kräfte angeht! ;-)

Susi: Ja, diese Dämonen sind wählerisch was ihre Verpflegung angeht. Und was mir jetzt gerade erst aufgefallen ist ... wolltest du ein Bild von den Tätowierungen haben? Den letzten Satz konnte ich nämlich leider nicht eindeutig zuordnen. Wenn ich dir also kein Bild geschickt habe, war das garantiert keine Absicht!

Serena: Meine Geschichte als Suchtmittel? Besser nicht, nachher werde ich noch illegal! ;o) Die Kinder? Öh ... jo ... so mehr oder weniger! Die Elben? Mal gucken! Und was die Heiratspläne angeht ... Legolas hat ja auch noch eine Mutter!

fritze: öchö ... Ne, das war nicht beabsichtigt! Natürlich heißt der Alatar! Ich habe es auch schon korrigiert! Danke für den Hinweis!

dorlimaus: du lässt nach! Mehrere Wochen kein Update und ich habe nur eine Meldung von dir? Ich bin schwer enttäuscht! ;-)) Die Elben? Mal schauen! Die Beziehung zwischen Raug und Thranduil? Tja, Raug ist halt ein Ausnahmeexemplar! Hat vor nichts und niemandem Respekt!

Daeva: Es freut mich, wenn es dir gefällt! Das Bild und das Kapitel! ;-))

LocaInferna: Kurze Zusammenfassung deines Reviews. Ich nehme an, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat! Sehr sogar! :o) Und ich liebe lange Reviews! Je länger, desto besser! Das spornt an!

zitaboril: Täuscht das, oder entwickelt Ayla Gefallen an Raug? Na ja ... noch kann sich die gute entspannt zurücklehnen und genießen ... oder sich auf ihre Fortsetzung in Arenor vorbereiten! schlägt mit dem Laternenmast Ich denke übrigens, dass Haldir sein Part in dieser Geschichte sehr gut gefallen wird ... aber was ich denke, interessiert ja sowieso niemanden. seufz ... und wer weiß ... vielleicht überwindet Haldir ja doch noch seine Abscheu zu Tätowierungen und lässt sich selber eine machen!

**_Aus der Sicht von Elrohir_**

Erschöpft lehnte ich mich gegen die Felswand und beobachtete meine Umgebung. Stein! Nichts weiter als nackter Stein und grobe Felswände. Und das seit mehr als einer Woche, wenn mich mein Zeitgefühl nicht trog.

Ich wusste nicht genau wie lange es her war, dass wir in Imladris überfallen wurden, und ich konnte auch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie lange wir schon durch diese verdammten Höhlen liefen.

Die Menschen und Orks waren so plötzlich in unser Heim eingedrungen, dass wir uns nicht einmal vernünftig wehren konnten. Es war mir auch jetzt noch unerklärlich wie sie die Grenzen überschreiten konnten, ohne dass wir etwas davon bemerkt hatten. Aber es brachte nichts, sich darüber jetzt Gedanken zu machen. Viel mehr mussten wir jetzt dafür sorgen, dass wir alles unbeschadet überleben würden.

Nachdem uns unsere Wächter an jenem Abend an einer übersichtlichen und leicht zu überwachenden Stelle zusammengetrieben hatten, mussten wir fassungslos mit ansehen, wie sie Imladris Stück für Stück auseinander nahmen. Sie ließen keinen Stein auf den anderen. Und alles was für sie irgendeinen Wert hatten, nahmen sie mit. Als die Gier der Menschen befriedigt war, widmeten sie sich uns. Sie sprachen Westron und waren dadurch für uns leicht zu verstehen. Die Menschen wollten noch am gleichen Abend aufbrechen und damit sie nicht soviel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würden, teilten sie uns in Gruppen ein. Die erste Gruppe der Gefangenen – zu der Glorfindel gehörte - brach noch in derselben Stunde auf. Die Gruppe, in der ich mich befand eine Stunde später. Elladan war in der letzten Gruppe.

Anfangs war ich noch von der leisen Hoffnung beseelt gewesen, dass uns irgendjemand finden würde, denn eine Gruppe Menschen, Orks und gefangene Elben konnten schließlich schlecht unbemerkt bleiben. Vor allen Dingen, da wir anfangs den Weg in den Düsterwald einschlugen. Aber diese Hoffnung wurde schnell zerstört. Kurz vor dem Pass durch das Nebelgebirge, der auf den Alten Waldweg führen würde, machten wir nämlich einen starken Schlenker nach rechts und fanden uns kurze Zeit später vor dem verdeckten Eingang einer Höhle wieder. In diesem Moment schwanden alle meine Hoffnungen. So würde uns niemals jemand finden.

Und seitdem wurden wir unaufhaltsam durch das Höhlensystem getrieben. Überall stank es nach Moder, Orks und Blut. Und das fehlende Sonnenlicht machte uns auch sehr zu schaffen. Elben waren nun Mal nicht für ein unterirdisches Leben geschaffen.

Direkt vor mir strauchelte plötzlich ein Elb und blieb stöhnend liegen. Ich kniete mich hin und wollte ihm helfen, wurde aber durch einen Ork beiseite gestoßen. Erbarmungslos trat der Ork dem Elben immer wieder in die Rippen und schrie ihn an wieder aufzustehen.

Wütend kam ich wieder auf die Beine, was angesichts meines gefesselten Zustandes gar nicht so einfach war und rannte auf den Ork zu.

„Wirst du ihn wohl in Frieden lassen, erbärmliche Kreatur", schrie ich den Ork an und sprang kurz vor ihm in die Luft. Bevor das Vieh auch nur wusste wie ihm geschah, stand ich auf seinen Schultern und trat ihm mit voller Wucht gegen das Gesicht. Der Ork gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich und fiel auf den Rücken. Ich selber landete elegant auf meinen Füßen direkt neben ihm, als auch schon ein Mensch angelaufen kam.

„Was geht hier vor?", schrie der Mensch und sah abwechselnd auf den Ork, mich und den Elben, der am Boden lag. Anscheinend war der Mensch schlauer als ich dachte, denn er erfasste die Situation als das was sie war. Wütend knirschte er mit den Zähnen und hob den Ork an der Kehle hoch.

„Könnt ihr dummen Ungeheuer eigentlich nicht den einfachsten Befehl ausführen?", schnauzte der Mensch den Ork an. „Der Meister hat gesagt, er bräuchte die Elben lebend ... und UNVERSEHRT! Wenn ich dich also noch einmal dabei erwische wie du einen der Elben verletzt, stehst du bei deinen Kumpanen auf der Speisekarte. Und jetzt hau ab!" Mit einem Tritt beförderte er den Ork zu seinen Gefährten und zog dann den Elben auf die Füße.

„Du da", er zeigte auf mich, „hilf ihm!"

Wortlos lief ich zu ihm hin und half dem Elben dabei langsam zu laufen. Als wir ein paar Schritte gegangen waren, fing er plötzlich an zu reden.

„Das hättet ihr nicht tun dürfen, Lord Elrohir", flüsterte er leise, „euch hätte etwas geschehen können."

„Es sieht im Moment nicht so aus, als würden wir diese Geschichte unbeschadet überstehen", erwiderte ich leise, „und davon abgesehen, konnte ich noch nie ruhig sitzen bleiben, wenn Wehrlose verletzt wurden."

Er lachte leise. „Ganz wie euer Vater! Ich bin sicher, er wäre stolz auf euch!"

Darauf erwiderte ich nichts.

**_Aus der Sicht von Sam_**

Ich könnte mich wirklich prügeln. Nein, ich hatte noch viel Schlimmeres verdient! Die Valar sollten mich wirklich bestrafen und zwar damit den Rest meines Lebens auf See zu verbringen!

Anstatt in einem warmen und gemütlichen Bett im Elbenpalast zu liegen, lief ich jetzt durch einen dunklen Wald. Und warum? Weil ich so dämlich war und Merry das Amulett gezeigt hatte.

Knurrend ließ ich den Abend noch ein Mal Revue passieren. Nach dem Mitternachtsimbiss wollte ich eigentlich ins Bett gehen, als mir plötzlich einfiel, dass ich Raugs Amulett noch in der Jackentasche hatte. Ich stand also wieder auf und wollte es in ein sicheres Kästchen legen. Dummerweise nur kam Merry in diesem Augenblick ins Zimmer und wollte wissen, was ich da machte.

Nichts Böses ahnend, erzählte ich ihm von Raugs Amulett. Kaum hatte ich aufgehört zu sprechen, fiel mir dieses merkwürdige Glitzern in Merrys Augen auf.

„Weißt du Sam! Dieses Amulett sieht wertvoll aus. Raug möchte es bestimmt gerne wieder haben!"

„Ich werde es ihm ja auch wieder geben! Sobald ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe!" Schließlich war ich kein Dieb.

Ich könnte jetzt das ganze Gespräch hier wiederholen, aber das würde zu lang werden, darum beschränke ich mir hier nur auf den Ausgang.

Merry schaffte es äußerst schnell mir das Amulett abzujagen und Pippin davon zu überzeugen den anderen nachzugehen, damit Raug sein Schmuckstück schnellstmöglich wieder bekam.

Frodo und ich sahen fassungslos mit zu, wie die beiden eiligst ihre Sachen zusammentrugen. Zu meinem grenzenlosen Entsetzen fing dann auch noch Herr Frodo an seine Sachen zu packen.

„Beruhig' dich Sam! Der Palast ist voller Elben, sie werden nie im Leben einen Weg hinaus finden! Lass uns also einfach so tun, als wären wir einverstanden", meinte Herr Frodo noch zu mir.

Ich folgte seinem Beispiel und packte ebenfalls meine Sachen, denn so abwegig war das ja gar nicht. Wie sollten wir hier schon rauskommen!

Aber leider trat genau das ein! Merry und Pippin fanden einen Weg aus dem Palast heraus und an den Wachen vorbei. Und ich verstand beim besten Willen nicht wie!

Und jetzt lief ich mitten in der Nacht durch den Düsterwald! Umgeben von Spinnen, Fledermäusen, Eichhörnchen und sonstigen Dingen, von denen ich nicht mal den Namen wissen wollte.

„Das war ja wirklich eine tolle Idee, Herr Frodo", murmelte ich leise.

„Hör auf zu grummeln", flüsterte er ebenso leise zurück, „ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass sie tatsächlich einen Weg aus den Palast heraus finden würden!"

„Sagt mal", rief ich etwas lauter zu Merry und Pippin als wir auf eine Gabelung zugingen, „wisst ihr überhaupt wo wir lang müssen!"

„Natürlich", riefen beide im Chor, „dort entlang!"

Ich wäre für den weiteren Verlauf der Reise vielleicht etwas zuversichtlicher gewesen, wenn sie beide in die gleiche Richtung gezeigt hätten. Aber das taten sie nicht! Merry zeigte nach links und Pippin nach rechts.

Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden in eine feurige Diskussion verstrickt, in der natürlich beide Recht behalten wollten. Zum Schluß gewann Merry und wir gingen nach links, auch wenn ich zugeben musste, dass der rechte Weg für meinen Geschmack vertrauenserweckender aussah.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

****

Die Stimmung meiner Gefährten näherte sich zunehmend dem Nullpunkt. Obwohl ... bei Raug war sie wahrscheinlich schon jenseits des Gefrierpunktes angekommen. Es war drei Tage her, dass wir Thranduils Palast verlassen hatten und seitdem regnete es beinahe ununterbrochen. Wir hatten alle schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört Schutz unter Bäumen zu suchen, da wir ohnehin keinen trockenen Faden mehr am Leib hatten. Auch von denen die wir suchten, entdeckten wir nicht die kleinste Spur. Anfangs hatte ich noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt die Tunnelsysteme des Nebelgebirges genauer zu untersuchen, aber ich musste bald erkennen, dass dies ein fruchtloses Unterfangen werden würde und hatte aufgegeben. Die nähere Untersuchung Dol Guldurs hatte auch keine neueren Erkenntnisse gebracht. So hatte ich beschlossen jetzt so schnell wie möglich Richtung Mordor zu reiten.

Früh morgens brachen wir dann unser Lager ab und setzten unseren Weg fort. Der Regen hatte immer noch nicht an Intensität nachgelassen.

„Wenn das so weiter schüttet, bin ich kein Elb mehr, sondern ein Fisch", meinte Raug mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wäre bei euch auf jeden Fall eine Verbesserung", murmelte Gandalf und fing sich einen bösen Blick des Eredhrim ein.

„Besser ein Fisch, als das man so alt aussieht wie man wirklich ist. Und mit allem nötigen Respekt", grinste Raug, „ich bin um einiges älter als ihr und habe mich auch noch besser gehalten!"

„Dafür seid ihr geistig auf dem Niveau einer Seegurke!"

„Und ihr habt eine im Gesicht, Istari!"

Ich blickte mit rollenden Augen zu Legolas, der hinter vorgehaltener Hand lachte.

Plötzlich scheute mein Pferd und ich blickte mich verwirrt um. Brego weigerte sich auch nur einen Schritt vorwärts zu gehen.

„Legolas siehst du etwas?", fragte ich leise.

„Neiahhhhhh!"

Seine Antwort ging in einem Schrei unter als plötzlich ein Warg aus dem Gebüsch sprang und ihn vom Pferd riss. Gimli, der seinem Freund helfen wollte, versuchte seine Axt von seinem Rücken nehmen, was aber dadurch verhindert wurde, dass Legolas' Pferd scheute und den Zwergen von sich warf. Benommen blieb Gimli auf dem Boden liegen. In dieser Zeit waren Gandalf, Raug und ich von unseren Pferden gesprungen und wollten Legolas helfen, der mit bloßen Händen versuchte, den Warg davon abzuhalten seinen Kopf zu Brei zu zermalmen.

Gandalf holte mit seinem Stab aus, um einen Zauber auszuprechen, achtete aber nicht auf seine Umgebung und schlug so dem Eredhrim ins Gesicht. Raug taumelte zurück, prallte gegen mich und wir landeten beide im Gras.

„Verzeihung", murmelte Gandalf und griff nach seinem Schwert. In einer einzigen Bewegung rammte der Istari dem Warg das Schwert ins Genick. Und zwar mit soviel Wucht, dass es aus dem Hals wieder heraustrat.

„Mithrandir! Willst du mich umbringen?", schrie Legolas als er sich mit der Spitze von Gandalfs Schwert knapp über seiner Kehle konfrontiert sah. Gandalf bemerkte seinen Fehler und zog das Schwert wieder aus dem Warg heraus. Der Warg gab noch ein paar gurgelnde Laute von sich und brach dann auf Legolas zusammen.

„Das nächste Mal ...", keuchte der Elb, „lasst mich bitte von so einem Vieh gefressen werden ... aber kommt nie wieder auf die Idee ... mir zu ... helfen!"

„Wir werden es uns merken", murmelte Raug und betastete seine Nase.

Legolas versuchte indessen den toten Warg von sich zu schieben, aber das gelang ihm nicht.

„Würdet ihr mir **bitte** helfen", fauchte er, „dieses Ding erdrückt mich!"

„Natürlich", erwiderte ich und eilte auf meinen Freund zu. Gemeinsam mit den anderen hoben wir das tote Tier dann von ihm runter. Legolas kam nach Luft schnappend wieder auf die Beine.

„Schöne Freunde seid ihr mir", warf er uns vor und hielt sich die Seite, „ich bin sicherer, wenn ich nackt einem Uruk-hai in die Krallen laufe!"

„Wenn ihr meint", war der lakonische Kommentar von Raug, „das könnt ihr gleich mal testen! DA KOMMEN NÄMLICH WELCHE!"

„Was?", schrie ich und sah in die angezeigte Richtung. Und tatsächlich! Über den Hügel näherten sich uns ungefähr dreißig Uruks. Als sie uns sahen, blieben sie einen Moment stehen und beratschlagten scheinbar. Als sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen waren, hoben dreißig Uruks ihre Schwerter und rannten mit bestialischem Gebrüll auf uns zu.

„Wo kommen die denn auf einmal her?", fragte Gandalf schockiert.

„Wo die herkommen ist mir ziemlich egal", fauchte Raug, „mich interessiert eher wie wir die wieder loswerden!"

„Wir sind fünf Personen, das macht für jeden sechs Uruks! Die schaffen wir doch mit Leichtigkeit", freute sich Gimli.

„Jaa, vorausgesetzt wir bringen uns nicht vorher gegenseitig um", bemerkte Raug sarkastisch und ließ einen Pfeil von der Sehne, der sein Ziel punktgenau traf.

Auf diese Weise erledigten Legolas und Raug zehn der Uruks bevor sie uns erreichten. Die Uruks waren jetzt so nahe, dass wir unsere Schwerter benutzen konnten. Ich wich einem Uruk aus, der mir den Kopf abschlagen wollte, wirbelte herum und rammte ihm Anduril in den Rücken. Blitzschnell zog ich mein Schwert aus seinem Rücken und wandte mich dem nächsten Feind zu. Einer näherte sich mir vorne und an dessen Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass sich auch einer von hinten näherte. Als der vorderste sein Schwert erhob, duckte ich mich unter ihm weg und sah zu wie er das Schwert seines Kumpanen in den Magen bekam. Dieser wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, so schnell hatte ich seinen Kopf von seinen Schultern abgetrennt.

Ich wischte mir den Regen aus dem Gesicht und drehte mich zu meinen Gefährten um. Legolas schlitzte gerade seinem letzten Gegner die Kehle auf, während Gimli einem anderen Uruk seine Axt in die Lenden rammte. Raug hatte sich irgendwann während des Kampfes auf seine Hände besonnen und brach jetzt dem letzten Gegner mit einem lauten Knacken das Genick.

Als ich mir sicher war, dass keine Gefahr mehr drohte, ließ ich mich schnaufend auf einen Stein nieder.

„Das ist doch wie verhext! Als würde jemand nicht wollen, dass wir weiter gehen!"

„Wenn ich anmerken dürfte", begann Raug vorsichtig, „ich halte das für ein paar dumme Zufälle!"

„So ungern ich das auch zugebe, aber der Eredhrim hat Recht", fügte Gandalf hinzu.

„OH! Habe ich?", fragte Raug unschuldig zurück. „Kriege ich das schriftlich?"

„Eher verzichtet ein Hobbit freiwillig auf sein Mittagesssen", gab der Istari zurück, „aber um auf die Unfälle zurückzukommen ... es war nur ein einzelner Warg und die Uruks schienen selber überrascht gewesen zu sein hier auf uns zu treffen."

„Diese Beobachtungsgabe ... einfach unglaublich", murmelte Raug und sammelte seine Pfeile wieder ein, wobei er immer wieder argwöhnische Blicke zu Legolas warf, der ebenfalls seine Pfeile wieder zusammensuchte.

„Und weiterhin schlage ich vor", fuhr Gandalf fort ohne auch nur einen Blick an Raug zu verschwenden, „dass wir ein Gasthaus hier in der Nähe aufsuchen ... zum einen, um trocken zu werden und zu anderen, um weitere Unfälle zu vermeiden ... ob gewollte, oder ungewollte!"

„Das halte ich für eine großartige Idee", rief Gimli aus, bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. „Los, Elbenherr! Lass die Pfeile, Pfeile sein! Wir werden heute Nacht ein Dach über dem Kopf haben!"

„Oh, du süße Freude, das heißt wir werden trocken ... nur um am nächsten Tag wieder in den Genuss des Nasswerdens zu kommen! Das ist doch ein Grund zum Feiern", giftete Raug, „lasst uns zurück zum Düsterwald gehen und Thranduils Weinkeller plündern!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir nach eurer Meinung gefragt haben, Eredhrim", spuckte Gandalf aus.

„Euch müsste eigentlich aufgefallen sein, dass mich das herzlich wenig interessiert!"

Gandalf wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ich dazwischen ging.

„Genug! Das reicht jetzt! Wir werden dieses Gasthaus aufsuchen ... ich denke, es wird uns allen gut tun, mal wieder etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Und ich will keine weiteren Giftereien, Gemeinheiten oder Sticheleien von euch hören! Keine mehr!"

„Wie ihre Hoheit befiehlt", entgegnete Raug mit einer knappen Verbeugung, während Gandalf nur beleidigt zu Schattenfell lief.

„Das wird eine lustige Reise ...", murmelte Gimli leise und lief zu Legolas' Pferd, wo er darauf wartete, dass ihm jemand hoch half.

ooooo

Zwanzig Minuten später standen wir in einem kleinen Gasthaus und fluteten den Schankraum, denn aus wirklich jeder Faser unserer Kleidung tropfte es heraus. Der Wirt starrte uns unterdessen nur ungläubig und ängstlich an.

„Herr Wirt, wir brauchen fünf Zimmer für die Nacht! Habt ihr noch etwas frei?", fragte ich höflich.

„Ich ... mein Herr ... wir haben ...", stammelte er und schluckte einmal kräftig, „wir haben leider nur noch drei Zimmer ... und ein Doppelzimmer frei!"

„Das reicht doch ... dann werden sich zwei von uns ein Zimmer teilen müssen!"

„Gut ...", sprach der Wirt, der langsam seine Fassung wiedererlangte weiter, „das ist der Schlüssel für das Doppelzimmer!" Der Wirt hielt einen kleinen Schlüssel hoch.

„Wunderbar", rief Raug aus und schnappte sich den Schlüssel bevor irgendjemand auch nur einen Mucks machen konnte. „Das werde ich dann nehmen!"

„Und euch nehme ich gleich mit", fügte er mit einem Grinsen zu Legolas hinzu bevor er den Elb am Arm packte und vor sich her schob. Kurz vor der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ach ... und Wirt! Wenn es heute Nacht bei mir auch nur die winzigste Störung gibt, dann werde ich diesen herrlichen Eberkopf über eurem Kamin durch euren Schädel ersetzen!"

Mit diesen Worten schubste er den vollkommen verdatterten Legolas durch die Tür die Treppe nach oben.

„H- he", rief Gimli und rannte den beiden hinterher, „ihr werdet nicht zusammen auf einem Zimmer schlafen!"

„Oh, Glóinsgör ... wir werden nicht nur zusammen in einem Zimmer schlafen, nein wir werden sogar miteinander schlafen, wenn das alles so läuft wie ich es mir vorstelle", hörte ich die Stimme von Raug und gleich darauf die Empörungsschreie von Gimli und Legolas.

„Wagt es ja nicht ihn auch nur anzurühren ...", schrie Gimli.

„Was denn, was denn? Macht hier etwa jemand Ansprüche geltend? Tja, Pech gehabt!"

Und mit diesen Worten hörten wir eine massive Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Ich schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf und blickte den Wirt dann entschuldigend an.

„Bitte verzeiht ihr Verhalten ... Schlafmangel", fügte ich ergänzend hinzu und nahm damit meinen Schlüssel in Empfang.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Ich stand mitten in dem kleinen Raum und wusste nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Raug entledigte sich unterdessen seines triefenden Umhanges und warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden, dabei beäugte er misstrauisch das Bett.

„Also, wenn das hier ein Doppelzimmer mit einem Doppelbett sein soll ... dann möchte ich wirklich nicht wissen, wie die anderen Betten aussehen!"

Ich riskierte einen kurzen Blick und musste Raug Recht geben. Dafür, dass das ein Bett für zwei Personen sein sollte, war es gefährlich schmal.

„Oh, ein Kamin! Welch Luxus", rief Raug plötzlich aus. Als ich zu ihm hinsah, hatte er schon ein kleines Feuer entfacht und hing seinen nassen Mantel davor.

„Worauf wartet ihr noch, Prinzlein? Zieht euch aus. Oder soll ich euch helfen?"

„Warum macht ihr das immer?", fragte ich seufzend.

„Was?"

„Warum müsst ihr Gimli immer so provozieren? Und wieso habt ihr ihm gesagt, wir würden miteinander schlafen?"

Raug blickte mich gespielt überrascht an.

„Tun wir das etwa nicht?"

„Nein! Ich muss euch enttäuschen. Ich habe keine Lust eine weitere Kerbe in eurem Bettpfosten zu werden."

„Na, jetzt bin ich aber tief getroffen! Dass ihr mir unterstellt eine Strichliste über meine Eroberungen zu erstellen", murmelte er und zog sich seine Stiefel aus, die er ebenfalls neben das Feuer stellte.

Zum Schluss stand er nur noch mit seiner Hose bekleidet im Raum und sah mich auffordernd an. Als ich keine Anstalten machte mich zu regen, kam er langsam näher.

„Prinzlein", schnurrte er, „wenn ihr weiter so tatenlos rumsteht, komme ich wirklich auf den Gedanken, dass ich euch beim Ausziehen helfen soll. Oder verheimlicht ihr mir vielleicht etwas?"

„Was sollte ich euch denn verheimlichen?", fragte ich unsicher.

„Nun ... zum Beispiel, dass euch der Warg etwas zu nahe getreten ist. Würde erklären warum ihr so krampfhaft euren Umhang über eurer Seite zusammenhaltet."

„Vor euch kann man auch wirklich nichts verheimlichen, oder?", fragte ich ärgerlich.

„So was nicht ... dafür habe ich ein Auge. Und jetzt kommt her!"

Widerwillig ließ ich mir von ihm helfen, mich meiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Zum Schluss stand ich nur noch in meiner Hose vor ihm und sah im dabei zu, wie er meine Kleidung ebenfalls zum Trocken aufhing.

„Setzt euch doch bitte mal auf den Stuhl dort", sagte er abwesend und ich gehorchte anstandslos. Kurze Zeit später kniete er mit einem Verband und Desinfektionsmittel neben mir.

„Hm ... nicht sonderlich tief ... dürfte aber trotzdem unangenehm sein", stellte er trocken fest und begann damit die Wunde zu säubern und sie zu verbinden.

„Ihr habt irgendwie eine tierische Anziehungskraft auf Warge aller Art ... passiert euch so was häufiger?"

„Erst seit ich euch kenne!"

„Nun, dann müsstet ihr schon als wenige Tage altes Baby gefressen worden sein", murmelte er und befestigte den Verband. „So, fertig! Und jetzt möchte ich diese Hose loswerden ... ich komme mir vor, als würde ich in einem Sumpf stehen!"

„Habt ihr denn Kleidung zum Wechseln dabei?", fragte ich ihn lächelnd.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber ich habe tatsächlich zusätzliche Kleidung dabei."

„Ihr hört wirklich nicht auf mich zu überraschen", bemerkte ich erstaunt.

„Oh, ich denke, ihr werdet auch überrascht sein, wenn ihr euer Gepäck näher untersucht!"

„Wieso?", fragte ich alarmiert und malte mir in Gedanken schon das Schlimmste aus.

„Kurz vor unserem Aufbruch habe ich gesehen, dass eure Mutter euer Gepäck untersucht hat."

„Meine Mutter?", ich schluckte schockiert und lief sofort zu meinem Gepäck, um es näher zu untersuchen.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte ich auf die Dinge, die sie in mein Gepäck geschmuggelt hatte. Da waren mehrere Portionen Lembas, Heilsalbe, Verbände, Kleidung zum Wechseln, Kekse, eine Bürste, Haarbänder und allerlei anderer Kleinkram, den ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Oh ... warum macht sie immer so was? Sie benimmt sich beinahe so, als wäre ich noch 50 Jahre alt."

„Sie möchte halt, dass es ihrem Lieblingssohn an nichts mangelt!"

„Ich bin ihr einziger Sohn", erwiderte ich verzweifelt.

„Noch schlimmer!"

Leicht wütend blickte ich zu Raug auf, der, während ich mein Gepäck durchwühlt hatte, in eine trockene Hose geschlüpft war. Diese Hose war mal ausnahmsweise nicht schwarz sondern dunkelrot und aus einem leichten, weichen Stoff.

„Was starrt ihr mich so an?", fragte er entrüstet.

„Nichts ... mich wundert nur, dass ihr euch von der Farbe schwarz trennen konntet."

„Oh ... furchtbar witzig! Worauf wartet ihr eigentlich? Darauf, dass eure Hose trocknet? Oder wollt ihr nicht doch lieber eine andere anziehen? Ich drehe mich auch um, wenn ihr wollt!"

„Das dürfte nicht mehr nötig sein, nachdem ich so bereitwillig das Bad mit euch geteilt habe", antwortete ich trocken und zog meine Hose runter. Fünf Minuten später hing ich meine nasse Hose ebenfalls an den Kamin und blickte Raug müde an.

„Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht ... ich würde gerne schlafen!"

„Tut euch keinen Zwang an ... von mir habt ihr nichts zu befürchten", antwortete er und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Raug? Eine Frage habe ich noch ... die Sache mit dem Dämon ... wie konntet ihr ihn verletzen? Wir haben dem Ungeheuer nicht die kleinste Schramme zugefügt."

Raug lachte leise. „Es hat nichts mit meiner Blutlinie zu tun ... es liegt um genau zu sein an den Waffen. Wenn ich euch einen meiner Dolche geben würde, könntet ihr so einem Dämon auch die Kehle durchschneiden."

„Es liegt also an dem Galvorn? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese Eigenschaften nicht in den Büchern, die ich gelesen habe, erwähnt wurden."

„Nun ... es liegt an dem Galvorn und einigen Eigenschaften, die mein lieber Herr Erzeuger unseren Waffenschmieden mit auf den Weg gegeben hat. Jedes Elbenvolk verfügt über seine eigene spezielle Magie ... das müsstet ihr eigentlich wissen!"

Nach diesem Gespräch beobachtete ich Raug noch einen Moment, wie er damit begann seine Masse an Haaren zu sortieren und begab mich dann mit den Schultern zuckend in das Bett. Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich unter die Decke und schlief bald ein.

ooooo

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte ich ohne Grund. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich begriff wo ich war und suchte dann meine Umgebung nach Raug ab. Besagter Elb saß mit einer Decke auf der Fensterbank und schien auf den ersten Blick fest zu schlafen ... in einer Position, die ich äußerst unbequem fand, aber ich bemerkte schon bald, dass der Elb hellwach war.

„Das ist doch lächerlich", schnaubte ich und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.

„Oh, ihr seid wach!"

„Ja, bin ich! Und erzählt mir bitte nicht, dass ihr die ganze Nacht da so gehockt habt!"

„Nicht die ganze Nacht, Prinzlein ... ihr habt euch selber erst vor einer Stunde hingelegt", antwortete er lächelnd.

„Vor einer Stunde? Und dann ist es bereits so dunkel?"

Er nickte nachdenklich und blickte aus dem Fenster, gegen das noch immer dicke Regentropfen trommelten.

„Wollt ihr nicht lieber in einem Bett schlafen?"

„Eigentlich schon ... denn ich muss zugeben, dass ich in meinem Alter nicht mehr ganz so gelenkig bin wie früher ... aber ich will euch jedenfalls einmal beweisen, dass ich so etwas wie Anstand besitze!"

„Verschiebt das auf ein anderes Mal", antwortete ich mit den Augen rollend und deutete hinter mich.

„Seit ihr euch sicher?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd, „das Bett ist nicht sonderlich breit!"

„Hört auf zu diskutieren und kommt endlich her!"

„Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" Raug hüpfte von der Fensterbank und salutierte kurz vor mir.

Kurz darauf senkte sich die Matratze hinter mir ab. Ich hatte mich auf meine gesunde Seite gerollt und der Eredhrim kletterte jetzt hinter mir ins Bett.

„Ihr müsst verzeihen, wenn ich euch jetzt zu nahe trete, aber anders fallen wir heute Nacht aus dem Bett", warnte er mich vor, bevor er einen Arm um mich schlang.

„Prinzlein, ihr seid der reinste Eiszapfen! Gebt es zu, ihr wollt mich nur in eurem Bett haben, damit ich euch aufwärme."

„Ihr durchschaut mich einfach zu leicht", gab ich spielerisch zurück, während Raug es sich hinter mir gemütlich machte und die Decke über uns beide zog.

Ein paar Momente lagen wir vollkommen still, bis der Eredhrim sich plötzlich regte und mit seinem Zeigefinger begann, Kreise auf meinen Arm zu zeichnen.

„Sagt mal, Prinzlein ... habt ihr immer noch kein Interesse für Männer entwickelt?"

„Ich muss euch enttäuschen ... ich bin vollkommen uninteressiert", antwortete ich gleichgültig.

„Wirklich eine Schande! Habt ihr es denn schon mal mit einem Mann probiert?"

„Nein", knurrte ich.

„Oh, das lässt sich aber ändern", rief Raug erfreut aus und drehte mich schwungvoll auf den Rücken. Bevor ich mich wehren konnte, lag der ältere Elb halb auf mir und drückte mir sein Knie zwischen die Beine.

„Wie war das doch gleich mit dem ich will euch beweisen, dass ich Anstand habe?", fragte ich leise knurrend und erntete nur ein breites Grinsen.

„Ihr habt doch selbst gesagt, dass ich das auf ein anderes Mal verschieben soll", antwortete er und begann damit an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

„Ich schmeiße euch aus dem Bett, wenn ihr euch nicht sofort benehmt", warnte ich ihn.

„Prinzlein, ihr seid wirklich ... eine Spaßbremse!"

Er richtete sich auf und stützte sich mit den Armen auf der Matratze ab, um mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Geht runter von mir", sagte ich und stemmte meine Hände gegen seine Brust, aber er bewegte sich nicht einen Milimeter. Genau so gut hätte ich versuchen können Barad-dur nur mit meinen Händen zum Einsturz zu bringen.

„Prinzlein, hattet ihr schon Mal Sex?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was euch das angeht", knurrte ich zurück.

„Reine Neugier ... ich könnte nämlich schwören, dass euer Vater bei seiner Heirat noch Jungfrau war. Und er war um einiges älter als ihr jetzt. Wie ihr seht ... bin ich nur erpicht darauf, zu erfahren, ob ihr in der Hinsicht nach eurem Vater oder eurer Mutter kommt."

„Wieso interessiert ihr euch eigentlich so stark für das Liebesleben anderer Personen? Habt ihr kein eigenes?", fragte ich genervt und versuchte weiterhin ihn von mir runter zuschieben.

„Im Moment nicht, wie euch aufgefallen sein dürfte!"

„Ach, und das soll jetzt meine Schuld sein?"

„Unter anderem", grummelte er finster, „wenn ihr es mir nämlich nicht so schwer machen würdet in eure Hose zu kommen, dann hätte ich ein Liebesleben!"

„Raug ... wenn euch eure 10000 Jahre alten Knochen lieb sind, dann geht jetzt von mir herunter ... und nehmt eure Hand da weg!", rief ich aus, als seine Hand immer weiter an meinem Bauch nach unten gewandert war.

„Sonst was?", grinste er.

„Sonst könnt ihr auf dem Fußboden schlafen ... oder von mir aus im Regen!"

„Dazu müsst ihr mich erst mal von euch runterkriegen ... und das dürfte schwer werden ...", hauchte er und setzte seine Erkundungsreise über meinen Körper fort – diesmal mit seinem Mund.

„Lasst das! Raug! Hört auf ... ich ... uhhh ... ich schreie um Hilfe!"

„Bei allen Balrogs ... ihr benehmt euch geradeso als würde ich eine Jungfrau opfern wollen", murmelte er verstimmt als er aufblickte.

„In der Hinsicht stimmt das ja auch", fauchte ich und versuchte ihn daran zu hindern meine Hose nach unten zu ziehen.

„Aha! Dann hattet ihr also schon mal Sex ... mit einer Frau! Alles andere hätte auch ehrlich gesagt mein Weltbild zerstört."

„Genau! Ich hatte Sex mit Frauen! FRAUEN! Und wenn ich mich sexuell für euch interessieren soll, dann braucht ihr mehr hier", ich packte ihn mit den beiden Händen an der Brust", und weniger hier!" Bei den letzten Worten packte ich mit einer Hand fest zwischen seine Beine.

„Huch!" Raug richtete sich empört auf. „Also, wenn das mit uns was werden soll, dann muss ich euch doch sehr bitten, mit diesem Körperteil ein wenig sanfter umzugehen."

„Mit uns soll es aber nichts werden!"

„Nun", Raug lächelte verschlagen, „dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr eure Hand mal von meinem Lieblingsspielzeug nehmt! Ihr macht mich nämlich heiß!"

„HÄ?" Entsetzt musste ich feststellen, dass meine Hand noch immer zwischen seinen Beinen lag. Als hätte ich mich verbrannt, zog ich meine Hand wieder zurück und rutschte höher. Raug lächelte spöttisch auf mich herab.

„Na, na! Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann habt ihr auch so etwas! Und zwar genau hier!" Ohne weitere Vorwarnung griff er mir abermals zwischen die Beine. „Na, was haben wir denn da", gurrte er und drückte zu, „ich hatte recht!"

„RAUG", rief ich empört aus, „nehmt eure Hand da weg!" Alles weitere, was ich sagen wollte, wurde durch einen sehr ... leidenschaftlichen Kuss erstickt.

Raug war ein guter Küsser, das musste der Neid ihm lassen. Aber nichtsdestotrotz war er ein MANN!

„Mrmamug", ich stemmte meine Hände mit aller Kraft gegen seine Brust und er ließ endlich von meinem Mund ab und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen.

„Gefällt es euch nicht?", schnurrte er fragend.

„Ihr seid ein Mann! Und jetzt runter von mir", forderte ich ihn auf.

„Ihr seid wirklich hart ... grausam und ... hinterhältig", keuchte er als ich ihm meine Finger zwischen die Rippen stieß, aber es zeigte seine Wirkung, denn er ging von mir runter und legte sich wieder hinter mich.

„Na bitte, geht doch", murmelte ich leise, „und wehe eure Hand wandert tiefer als mein Ellbogen!"

„Ihr könnt einem auch wirklich jeden Spaß verderben", grummelte er.

„Ach, seid ruhig! Ich will schlafen", knurrte ich und boxte ihm meinen Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Sadist!", fauchte er zurück und kniff mir in den Oberarm.

**_Aus der Sicht von Raug_**

Ich schmunzelte in mich hinein, als der Prinz anfing leise zu schnurren und sich dicht an mich kuschelte. Er war vor geraumer Zeit eingeschlafen und redete hin und wieder leise im Schlaf. Erstaunlich was man bei dieser Gelegenheit alles über die Familie Grünblatt erfuhr. Das konnte ich gut anwenden, wenn ich demnächst wieder auf den leicht erregbaren Tawarwaith-König treffen würde.

Momentan stand mir der Sinn aber eher nach einem kleinen Ausflug in meine noch gar nicht so ferne Vergangenheit.

**_Rückblende_**

Missmutig lief ich die langen Gänge bis zum Zimmer meines „netten" Freundes entlang. Die Aktion mit dem nervigen Kleinkind würde ich ihm so schnell nicht vergessen. An meinem Ziel angekommen, klopfte ich einmal kurz an und trat dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ein.

Er war nicht da!

„Bist du hier?"

„Im Badezimmer", kam die gedämpfte Antwort.

Ich blickte ungläubig an die Decke. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Ich lief durch den Raum und stand bald darauf im Bad.

Die gesuchte Person saß auf einem Hocker und versuchte trotz einiger verletzter Gliedmaßen sich alleine anzuziehen.

„Oh Eru! Warum hast du dir nicht helfen lassen?", stöhnte ich.

„Seit ich ein Kind war, habe ich mich alleine angezogen! Und das wird sich jetzt nicht ändern!", kam auch prompt die geknurrte Antwort.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hattest du damals keine gebrochenen Knochen." Ich lief zu einem Stuhl und nahm die Robe, um ihm beim Anziehen zu helfen. Er protestierte zwar anfangs, ließ sich dann aber bereitwillig von mir helfen.

„Ich verstehe ja vieles", begann ich, als ich ihm die zweite Robe überzog, „aber nicht warum du etwas anziehst, dass ohnehin unter drei Lagen Kleidung verborgen ist."

„Das gehört sich nun mal so! Du läufst ja auch nicht nur mit deiner Unterwäsche bekleidet herum", erwiderte er schnippisch.

„Die ist ja auch nicht unbedingt für fremde Augen gemacht! Aber das was du da anziehst, könnte für einen Ball gemacht worden sein! Auch die Lagen ganz unten", murmelte ich und schloss die vielen kleinen Haken an der Robe.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte er plötzlich, als ich mich daran machte seine Haare zu bürsten.

„Wegen deiner nervigen Blagen", grummelte ich mit zuckenden Augenbrauen. „Sie scheinen es irgendwie lustig zu finden, ihrem Adoptivbruder Streiche beizubringen!"

„Es sind Kinder", lächelte er entschuldigend.

„Falsch! Eins von ihnen ist noch ein Kind! Die anderen sind alt genug, um selber welche zu machen! Und ihrem Onkel irgendwelche Echsen, Frösche und sonstige Amphibien ins Bett oder zwischen die Kleidung zu stecken, gehört sich in ihrer Altersklasse nicht mehr! Zumal ich dich ausdrücklich darum gebeten habe, diese kleine Landplage von mir fernzuhalten, wenn dir sein Leben lieb ist!"

„Er ist noch ein Kind! Er sucht einfach einige Personen, bei denen er sich geborgen fühlen kann", klärte er mich auf.

„Das kann er von mir aus bei dir machen! Schließlich hast du ihn dir auch auf den Hals geholt! Aber aus meiner Umgebung hat das Blag zu verschwinden ... und vor allen Dingen aus meinem Bett!"

„Du tust beinahe so als hätte er die Pest ... au!" Der dunkelhaarige Mann suchte im Spiegel verärgert meinen Blick. Ich hatte mit Absicht etwas zu fest an seinen Haaren gezogen.

„Er ist die Pest", knurrte ich eisig.

„Raug! Ich warne dich! Wenn du ihm irgendetwas antust, dann ist es aus mit unserer Freundschaft!"

Ich sog gekränkt die Luft ein.

„Wofür hältst du mich eigentlich? Für einen herzlosen Killer?"

„Man weiß ja nicht, wie dieses Gesindel, mit dem du dich immer herumtreibst, dich beeinflusst!"

„Sehr witzig! Wirklich!" Verstimmt brachte ich die letzte Spange in seinen Haaren an. „Und wenn du mich dann bitte entschuldigst!"

Etwas steif verließ ich seine Räume und steuerte auf die Gärten zu.

„Man weiß ja nicht, wie dieses Gesindel, mit dem du dich immer herumtreibst, dich beeinflusst", äffte ich ihn nach und trat gegen einen Stein. Der benahm sich gerade so, als täte ich das freiwillig! Dabei konnte ich mir weitaus angenehmere Freizeitbeschäftigungen vorstellen! Obwohl ... in den Kneipen, in denen ich mich hauptberuflich herumtrieb gab es immer ganz wunderbare Gesellschaft. „Billig und willig", war dort das Credo. Selber hatte ich aber noch nie getestet, ob diese Versprechungen auch wirklich eingehalten wurden.

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, ließ ich mich auf eine steinerne Bank nieder und bemerkte so den Feind nicht, der sich mir langsam näherte. Erst als sich etwas an meinem Bein festkrallte, sah ich überrascht nach unten – genau in die großen grauen Augen von dieser kleinen Landplage.

Dieser steckte sich jetzt einen Daumen in den Mund und sah mich mit Hundeblick an. Ungerührt löste ich den Bengel von meinem Bein und schubste ihn sanft von mir weg.

„Los! Geh und such deine Brüder! Geh denen auf den Keks!"

Das Kind schüttelte den Kopf und kam wieder auf mich zu. Einen Daumen in seinem Mund, die andere Hand streckte er mir bittend entgegen. Seufzend stand ich auf und nahm das Kind auf den Arm. Derart beladen, machte ich mich auf den Rückweg, um ihn bei seiner „Familie" abzusetzen. Die Kröte in meinem Armen spielte derweil zufrieden mit meiner Halskette herum. Als ich mich den Wohnräumen näherte, verlagerte ich sein Gewicht auf einen Arm und öffnete mit der anderen eine Tür. Ich war noch nicht ganz in den angrenzenden Raum eingetreten, als ich plötzlich ein leises Klappern hörte, kurz darauf ergoss sich irgendetwas Zähes über meinen Kopf und ich hörte das entsetzte Quietschen des Kindes. Langsam zählte ich bis zehn, dann bis zwanzig ... bei dreißig hatte ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt und blickte langsam auf den Boden. Zu meinen Füssen befand sich eine rosafarbene Pfütze, die durch die Farbe, die von mir heruntertropfte stetig größer wurde.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen blickte ich hoch, und sah die Übeltäter einige Meter entfernt von mir stehen. An den Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern konnte ich ganz deutlich ablesen, dass ich nicht das vorgesehene Opfer gewesen war. Diese Tatsache beruhigte mich allerdings überhaupt nicht! Das Kind in meinen Armen gluckste derweil vergnügt, klatschte die Hände zusammen, um mir dann selbige auf die Wange zu pressen.

In dem Moment riss mein Geduldsfaden endgültig.

„ELROND!"

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Die Nacht in einem trockenen Bett zu verbringen, war einfach wunderbar gewesen. Weniger wunderbar war es, dass es diesen Morgen immer noch regnete und zwar nicht minder stark als am Vorabend.

Seufzend stand ich auf und zog mich an. Es war noch ziemlich früh, daher bezweifelte ich, dass meine Gefährten bereits wach waren. Ich beschloss diesen Morgen zu nutzen, um endlich einmal wieder in Frieden und ohne Sticheleien essen zu können.

Von diesem Gedanken beseelt, trat ich aus meinem Zimmer hinaus und lief den Gang hinunter.

Aber ich war noch nicht am Ende des Ganges angekommen, als sich mir das seltsamste Bild darbot, das ich je gesehen hatte.

Gimli kniete vor einer verschlossenen Tür und stocherte mit einigen langen, glitzernden Gegenständen in dem Schloss herum. Hin und wieder stieß er ein paar deftige Flüche in seiner Muttersprache aus, untersuchte das Gerät in seiner Hand und tauschte es gegen ein anderes aus.

Ich kam langsam näher und beugte mich über ihn.

„Gimli? Was machst du da?", fragte ich leise und brachte den Zwergen dazu vor Schreck sein Werkzeug fallen zu lassen.

„A-aragorn! Du hast mich erschreckt", keuchte er.

„Das habe ich gemerkt", antwortete ich schmunzelnd, „aber was machst du hier?"

„Ich ... nun ... das ist das Zimmer ... von Legolas und diesem verfluchten Eredhrim! Ich versuche die Tür zu öffnen!"

„Aha ...", erwiderte ich langsam und lehnte mich an die gegenüberliegende Wand, „und warum?"

„Na warum wohl? Weil ich sicher gehen will, dass es Legolas gut geht! Wer weiß, was dieser verflixte Elb ausgefressen hat! Ich habe nämlich letzte Nacht seltsame Geräusche gehört."

„Gimli, ich weiß diese Bitte wird auf taube Ohren stoßen, aber ich stelle sie trotzdem! Würdest du das bitte unterlassen? Ich bezweifele nämlich sehr, das Raug ihm irgendetwas getan hat! Du hast so was in der Vergangenheit nämlich schon öfter vermutet und jedes Mal lagst du falsch!"

„Pfff ... ich sehe lieber einmal zu viel nach, als einmal zu wenig!" Relativ unbeeindruckt stocherte Gimli weiter in dem Türschloss herum bis es plötzlich ein leises „Klick" gab und die Tür aufsprang.

Der Zwerg sprang triumphierend auf und öffnete die Tür vollkommen, nur um mitten in der Bewegung zu erstarren.

Da ich aufgrund meiner Größe über Gimli hinweg sehen konnte, bemerkte ich auch, was ihn so erstarren ließ.

Durch die geöffnete Tür hatte ich einen guten Ausblick auf das Bett, das mitten im Raum stand. Dort sah ich einen tätowierten Rücken, dessen Besitzer seinen Arm, um eine Person geschlungen hatte, die vor ihm lag. Blondes und schwarzes Haar war miteinander verwoben über das Kopfkissen ausgebreitet und setzte nette Akzente. Aber was Gimli wohl am meisten aus der Fassung brachte war, dass beide offensichtlich nackt waren.

„Dieser ... dieser ... Lüstling!", keuchte Gimli und rannte mit hocherhobener Axt in den Raum. Gerade wollte er seine Hand zu Raug ausstrecken, als dieser die scheinbar drohende Gefahr spürte. So schnell, dass ich es kaum wahrnehmen konnte, sprang der alte Elb aus dem Bett, warf Gimli auf den Boden, schnappte sich dessen Axt, drückte Gimli, ein Knie auf die Brust und war bereit seinem Angreifer das Lebenslicht auszublasen. Aber er bemerkte noch rechtzeitig, wen er da unter sich hatte.

„Verdammt noch Mal, Zwerg! Was sollte das? Ich hätte euch umbringen können", zischte Raug und ließ die Axt sinken.

Gimli starrte nur mit offenem Mund auf den Elben, der sich jetzt wieder aufrichtete und dann auf das Bett, von wo aus Legolas ihn fassungslos anstarrte. Jetzt konnte auch jeder deutlich sehen, dass beide ab Hüfte abwärts bekleidet waren.

„Ist das eure Vorstellung von einem morgendlichen Weckruf?", giftete Raug und lief zu seinen Sachen, die er an den Kamin gehängt hatte.

„Gimli?", fragte Legolas forschend. „Was wird das?"

„Ich ... äh gar nichts", stammelte er, als er sich wieder aufrichtete, „der Wirt hatte nur gesagt … das sich hier ... große ... äh ... Ratten rumtreiben! Ja, Ratten! Ich wollte ... nur sichergehen, dass ihr nicht über Nacht angenagt worden seid!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er rückwärts aus dem Raum. Legolas blickte ihm noch einen Moment nach und tauschte dann einen Blick mit mir. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stieß mich von der Wand ab.

„Wir wollen nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen", sagte ich nur und verschloss die Tür wieder, danach sammelte ich Gimlis Werkzeug ein und machte mich auf den Weg in die Schankstube. Kurz nach mir kamen auch Legolas und Raug vollkommen bekleidet und mit ihrem Gepäck in den Raum und setzten sich zu mir. Als letzter im Bunde erschien Gandalf, der sich gegenüber von Raug platzierte. Gimli blieb verschwunden.

Wir aßen schweigend, was für mich eine große Erleichterung war und bezahlten anschließend den Wirt.

Gimli fanden wir bei den Pferden wieder, wo er auf einem Stein saß und Pfeife rauchte. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ihm der morgendliche Vorfall unangenehm war.

Keiner von uns ging jedoch näher darauf ein, wofür Gimli insgeheim dankbar war, wie ich ihm an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Ich traue meinen Augen kaum", murmelte Raug, „es hat tatsächlich aufgehört zu regnen! Stellt sich bloß die Frage, wie lange dieser Zustand anhält ... den Wolken nach zu urteilen, nicht sehr lange!"

„Daran können wir ohnehin nichts ändern ... lasst uns lieber unser nächstes Reiseziel bestimmen", knurrte Gandalf.

„Lorien", antwortete ich, „ich denke, wir sollten Lady Galadriel den Stand der Dinge mitteilen ... vielleicht weiß sie einen Rat!"

„Eine hervorragende Idee!", rief Raug aus. „Da habe ich wirklich nichts gegen einzuwenden!"

„Und selbst wenn", meinte Gandalf hinterhältig, „hätte es uns nicht interessiert!"

„Ich lege auch nicht sonderlich viel Wert auf eure Meinung ... falls euch das entgangen ist", entgegnete Raug und trieb sein Pferd aus dem Hof. Als wir ebenfalls langsam aus dem Hof ritten, sahen wir von Raug nur noch einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt in der Ferne.

Alagos jedoch glitt plötzlich von einem Dach herunter und ließ sich auf der Schulter von Legolas nieder.

ooooo

Mehrere Tage später erreichten wir den Wald von Lorien ohne größere Vorkommnisse, wenn man davon absah, dass es erst vor vier Stunden aufgehört hatte zu regnen und unsere Kleidung nur langsam trocknete. Aber je näher wir dem goldenen Wald kamen, umso wärmer wurde es.

Am frühen Nachmittag überquerten wir dann die Nimrodel und hielten von da an immer Ausschau nach den Grenzwächtern, die uns bei unserem letzten Aufenthalt so überrascht hatten, aber wir entdeckten keine.

Mit einem leichten Stich erinnerte mich daran, dass wir einen der Grenzwächter wohl nie wieder sehen würden. Er war mit sehr vielen anderen Elben bei der Schlacht um Helms Klamm gefallen.

Von den Elben war zwar immer noch nichts zu sehen, dafür hörten wir jetzt aber ein vielstimmiges Vogelkonzert ... einer der Vögel schien sogar direkt in unserer Mitte zu sein, so deutlich hörten wir ihn.

„Die Wachsamkeit der Elben in diesem Wald lässt nach", grummelte Gimli.

„Wenn sie überhaupt noch in diesem Wald sind", murmelte ich und befürchtete bereits das Schlimmste.

„Oh, keine Sorge! Die blauen Istaris haben diesem Wald noch keinen Besuch abgestattet, wenn es das ist, was euch Sorgen bereitet", erklärte Raug plötzlich von hinten.

„Und wieso sehen wir dann keinen der Wächter?", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Hm ... da hat aber jemand im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst", antwortete er pikiert, „was habe ich im Düsterwald gesagt? Wo habe ich die letzten dreitausend Jahre gelebt?"

„Im ... oh ...!"

„Besser spät als nie!"

„Dann ward ihr das gerade ... diese Vogelstimmen", stellte ich fest.

„Na, ihr merkt aber auch alles!"

Als die Sonne langsam am Horizont verschwand, hatten wir uns endlich auf Sichtweite der Mauern von Caras Galadhon genähert. Aber es würde wahrscheinlich Abend werden, bevor wir die Stadt endgültig erreichten.

Durch diese Gedanken gellten plötzlich die spitzen Schreie mehrerer Elbenfrauen. Wir alle blieben wie erstarrt mitten auf dem Weg stehen und sahen in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen.

„Oh, Herr im Himmel", murmelte Raug leise, „bitte lass es nicht ..."

Er brachte seinen Satz nicht ganz zu Ende, da in diesem Moment zwei Elben zwischen den Bäumen hervorrannten, über den Weg liefen und auf der anderen Seite wieder zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden.

Raug blickte vorwurfsvoll nach oben und murmelte: „Das wäre ja auch wirklich zu viel verlangt gewesen!"

An mein Ohr drangen jetzt auch wieder die Stimmen der Elbenfrauen, die sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatten und anscheinend jemanden anfeuerten. Beinahe zeitgleich mit den Rufen erschien jetzt eine wütende Elbenfrau zwischen den Bäumen, die den beiden Jungen anscheinend hinterher rannte. Sie trug nur einen weißen Unterrock, der an ihren nassen Beinen klebte und dort auch durchsichtig wurde und während sie lief, schnürte sie ein Mieder behelfsmäßig zu, dass sie sich, während sie rannte, über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

„Rumil! Orophin! Bleibt stehen! Wenn ich euch in die Finger kriege, werden Adar und Naneth euch erst in dreitausend Jahren wiedererkennen", keifte sie in Sindarin und war verschwunden.

Hinter mir stöhnte Raug leise auf und schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn.

Plötzlich sprangen zwanzig Meter vor uns die beiden Elben wieder auf den Weg, dicht gefolgt von der Elbenfrau, die ihre Opfer jetzt mit irgendetwas bewarf und dabei Flüche von sich gab, die meiner Meinung nach absolut nicht in den Mund einer Frau gehörten.

„Schneller! Schneller! Sie holt auf!", keuchte plötzlich einer der beiden und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ihn das Wurfgeschoss am Kopf getroffen hätte.

„Ich verarbeite euch zu Wurmfutter", schrie jetzt das Mädchen und holte mit einem langen Stock aus, den sie im Laufen aufgesammelt hatte. Sie verfehlte ihr Opfer nur um Haaresbreite bevor alle drei wieder zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren.

„Das Mädchen hat Pfeffer im Blut", bemerkte Gimli staunend, „könnte glatt zwergisch sein!"

Raug warf einen fassungslosen Blick auf Gimli und schaute dann wieder stöhnend in den Himmel.

Zur gleichen Zeit kamen die drei Elben wieder unter den Bäumen hervor. Die Jungen leicht aus der Puste, aber das Mädchen hatte vor Wut rote Flecken auf den Wangen und sah überhaupt nicht so aus, als würde sie in nächster Zeit aufgeben.

Wieder rannten die zwei Elben an uns vorbei ohne uns zu bemerken, aber das Mädchen bückte sich im Laufen, um einen Stein aufzuheben. Als sie wieder hochkam sah sie uns und plötzlich erschien ein breites Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„ADA!", rief sie fröhlich aus und rannte diesmal auf uns zu.

ooooo

Soho … jetzt erwarte ich aber Spekulationen! Wen meint die junge Lady wohl mit Ada? Vielleicht Legolas? Aragorn? Oder gar Gandalf? Und wieso ist sie so wütend? Was wird mit Elrohir und Anhang geschehen? Fragen über Fragen! Und wer kennt die Antwort? Genau! Nur ich!

Und natürlich gibt es auch wieder eine Vorschau! Hier ist sie!

**_„Ein wenig vom Weg abgekommen?", echote ich ärgerlich, „Merry! Wir sind in einem Gebirge, wo eigentlich keins sein sollte! Es ist stockfinster, wir sitzen in einer Felsspalte, über uns kreisen Geier und ich habe seit drei Tagen keinen Baum mehr gesehen! Wir haben uns verirrt!"_**

****

Des weiteren habe ich nur noch das Übliche! Büdde reviewen! Je mehr desto besser!

Bis bald,

Atropos


	17. Familienverhältnisse

Kapitel 16: Familienverhältnisse

**_Hi Leute! Da bin ich wieder! Diesmal wieder ein paar Erklärungen. Wie vielleicht schon einigen von euch aufgefallen ist, habe ich aus Rumil und Orophin Zwillinge gemacht ... passte einfach besser. Ich denke mir einfach mal, dass sie ca. 2500 Jahre alt sind. Plus/Minus ein paar Hunderter! ;-)) Bei dem Alter kommt es auf die paar Jährchen ja auch nicht wirklich mehr an. Zu ihrem Verhalten (junge Damen beim Baden beobachten! Pfui! ;-)) sie kommen halt ein bisserl nach einer Seite ihrer Eltern ... bzw. nach einer bestimmten Person. Weitere Gedanken meinerseits zu diesem Thema gibt es dann am Ende des Kapitels._**

**_Lady-of-Gondor:_** Warum sollten die Herrschaften denn auf dem falschen Wege sein? ;-) Glaubst du etwa, die Gefahr lauert im Düsterwald? Mal schauen!

**_Amruniel:_** Tja, ob du mit dem Vater richtig liegst, siehst du wenn das Licht angeht ;-) ... mal schauen! Aber ich stimme dir zu ... die Hobbits und Gimli ... das wäre schon äußerst unwahrscheinlich! ;0)

**_Thuringwen_**: Dankeschön! Es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Art zu schreiben und die Darstellung der Charas gefällt!

**_Dorlimaus_**: Ich hoffe du hast/hattest einen schönen Urlaub mit viel Sonnenschein! Ja, ja, ich weiß auch nicht warum ... aber Gimli eignet sich immer ganz hervorragend, um ein Kapitel etwas witziger zu machen. Immer auf die Kleinen! Also ich glaube aber, ich würde nicht diese Reaktion zeigen, wenn ich zwei nackte Elben in meinem Bett finden würde!

**_Serena_**: Raug ist sehr erfreut über deine Bemerkungen ihn bezüglich! Die Streitgespräche ... tja ... ich fürchte ... ich bin selber von Natur aus äußerst bissig, da fällt einem das Schreiben solcher Szenen sehr einfach. ;-) Einfacher auf jeden Fall als diese verdammten Kampfszenen! Nun ja, dann genieß du mal deine neue Dosis Antidepressiva!

**_Elliot_**: Was denkst du von mir? Ich kill keine kleinen Babys! Schon gar nicht, wenn sie einer (momentan) bedrohten Art angehören! ;-) Aber ja, der Knilch wird Thranduils Nerven schon ganz schön strapazieren. Raugs Papa kann dir auch nicht viel sagen, der ist pure Erfindung von mir. Wird in dieser Geschichte auch nicht weiter vorkommen. Und ich muss gestehen, ich habe noch nichts von Khair ed Din gelesen. Komm auch in letzter Zeit kaum dazu. Jo, die süße, kleine Landplage, die da so schamlos an dem Nervenkostüm meines Eredhrim gezerrt hat, war Aragorn!

**_Susi_**: Drei Wochen ... äh ... ich glaube, ein bisschen länger ist das letzte Update doch schon her. Bin mir aber auch nicht ganz sicher! Trotzdem viel Spaß und wünsche einen schönen Urlaub gehabt zu haben.

**_Zitaboril_**: So, ich denke, irgendwann in der Mitte des Kapitels werde ich dann den gequälten Aufschrei eines bestimmten Galadhrim vernehmen und seine Gattin in spe wird ohnmächtig auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Ja, hier kommen Verwandtschaften ans Tageslicht die jeder Elb, der was auf sich hält, verheimlichen würde. Zu Rumil und Orophin ... sind zwar auch schon nicht mehr taufrisch ... aber Raug ist noch älter und verhält sich auch nicht unbedingt vorzeigefähig! Bauarbeiten beendet? Und wie sieht denn jetzt das Stickmuster auf Aylas Rücken aus? ;-) Wann darf man eigentlich auf Teil drei von „Wie schnell können junge Elben Mittelerde zerlegen" hoffen?

**_Loca Inferna_**: Ai, du lebst ja auch noch! Kaum zu glauben! Wohnst du jetzt schon in Oldenburg? Hast du jedenfalls eine vernünftige Wohnung erwischt? Das letzte Kapitel mochte ich auch irgendwie ganz besonders gern ... hach ja ... Was solls! Es kann ja eigentlich nur noch aufwärts gehen ... eigentlich ;-) Wenn man mich kennt, weiß man, dass es erst mal schlimmer wird. Allerdings ist Prinzenbefummeln jetzt erst mal von Tagesplan gestrichen ... Raug muss sich nämlich jetzt benehmen!

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Vollkommen entgeistert blickten wir auf das strahlende Elbenmädchen, das geradewegs auf Raug zurannte. Er fing sie im Lauf auf und wirbelte sie ein paar Mal im Kreis herum, bevor er sie wieder auf den Boden absetzen wollte. Aber das Mädchen hatte ihre Arme fest um den Hals des älteren Elben geschlungen und ihre Füße baumelten jetzt zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Boden. Das Gesicht in den Haaren des männlichen Elben vergraben, lachte sie glücklich vor sich her. Plötzlich hob sie jedoch ihren Kopf und sah uns an. Zuerst Gandalf, dann Gimli, mich und zum Schluss Legolas. Bei letzterem fing sie an zu quietschen und ließ Raug plötzlich los. Sie blickte schockiert an sich herunter und bemerkte jetzt, dass ihre Kleidung vollkommen durchsichtig war. Ein weiteres Quietschen war die Folge und sie sah sich gehetzt nach irgendetwas um, mit dem sie sich bedecken konnte.

Raug drehte sich böse zu uns um und machte uns damit bewusst, dass wir das Mädchen noch immer anstarrten. Peinlich berührt blickten wir in andere Richtungen und hörten nur noch, dass Raug seinen Mantel auszog und ihn dem Mädchen aushändigte. Als wir schließlich seine Stimme hörten, blickten wir die beiden wieder an.

Das Elbenmädchen hatte sich den Mantel von Raug um die Schultern geschlungen und hielt ihn mit beiden Händen über ihrem schmalen Körper zusammen.

„Aduial, man bad sí nu?" (Aduial, was geht hier vor?)

„Diese ... diese ... Blödelben", fauchte das Mädchen namens Aduial, „meine Freundinnen und ich waren am See schwimmen ... und während wir im Wasser waren, haben diese ... Trolle ... unsere Kleidung gestohlen!"

Ich stand schräg hinter Raug und konnte so sehen, wie seine Augenbraue gefährlich anfing zu zucken.

„RUMIL! OROPHIN!", donnerte seine Stimme plötzlich durch den Wald und schreckte einige Vögel in den Wipfeln auf. „Kommt sofort hierher! Ich weiß, dass ihr hier seid!"

Ganz langsam, wie getretene Hunde, die eine Tracht Prügel erwarteten, kamen zwei vollkommen identisch aussehende Gestalten zwischen den Bäumen hervor und stellten sich mit hängenden Köpfen vor den Eredhrim.

„H-hallo, Adar", sagten beide im Chor.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ich euch gerade mit den Köpfen gegen den nächsten Baum schlagen möchte?"

„Wir können es uns vorstellen", murmelte einer von beiden leise.

„Eru weiß ich liebe meine Kinder ... aber ihr beide, macht es mir wirklich schwer euch gern zu haben! Also, wo habt ihr die Kleider von den Mädchen versteckt?"

„Zwischen den Felsen ... in der Nähe des Sees", nuschelte einer.

„Schön ... Aduial, bring die Kleider zurück und kommt dann alle hier her! Ich überlege mir in der Zeit eine hübsche Bestrafung für euch zwei!"

Wenn es irgendwie ging, ließen die zwei Elben ihre Köpfe noch tiefer hängen und gaben keinen Mucks von sich. Ich überlegte jedoch die ganze Zeit, woher mir die beiden bekannt vorkamen ... und versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die ich soeben bekommen hatte.

Kurze Zeit später standen vier Elbenfrauen mit Aduial vor uns und blickten die Übeltäter böse an.

„Ich denke mir ist etwas Nettes eingefallen", murmelte Raug nachdem er die Mädchen begrüßt hatte und brachte die zwei männlichen Elben dazu ihre Gesichter zu verziehen. Strahlend stellte Raug sich hinter die beiden Elben und legte je einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Er drückte sie übertrieben liebevoll an sich und begann dann langsam mit seinen Ausführungen.

„Heute ist ja wirklich ein sehr warmer Tag. Was halten meine beiden Lieblingssöhne also von einem Bad?", fragte der alte Elb diabolisch grinsend.

„Einem Bad?", fragte einer der Jungen skeptisch und blickte zu seinem Vater hoch, um den offenkundigen Haken an der Sache zu entdecken.

„Oh ja, einem Bad! Einem Nacktbad, um genau zu sein! Ich bin sicher die Damen würden die Aussicht genießen, nicht wahr?"

Die Mädchen kicherten zustimmend und die Jungen zogen Gesichter, als wäre ihnen gerade verkündet worden, sie müssten barfuss nach Mordor gehen.

„Ada ... das kann nicht dein Ernst sein ...", protestierten beide.

„Und wie das mein Ernst ist! Dann wisst ihr auch gleich mal, wie man sich so fühlt", knurrte er als Antwort und packte seine Söhne an den Ohren, um sie zu dem See zu schleifen.

Die kichernden Mädchen folgten ihnen langsam, nur Aduial blieb bei uns stehen.

„Das muss ich mir jetzt wirklich nicht antun", murmelte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu uns warf. Ich nahm mir jetzt die Zeit sie etwas näher zu betrachten. Sie hatte langes, gelocktes schwarzes Haar, das ihr ungebändigt über den Rücken hing, ihre Augen waren blau und schimmerten im Sonnenlicht violett. Sie trug ein langes, fliederfarbenes Kleid und hatte helle, fast weiße Haut. Und was jetzt auch deutlich auffiel, war eine leichte feminine Ähnlichkeit mit Raug.

Aus dem Wald heraus hörten wir die kichernden Mädchen, die protestierenden Rufe der Jungen und dann plötzlich ein lautes Platschen. Eine Weile hörten wir gar nichts mehr, aber dann schrien wieder die beiden Jungen.

„ADA! Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Und ob ich kann!"

Kurz darauf kam Raug gefolgt von den Mädchen wieder zwischen den Bäumen hervor und jedes der Mädchen hielt mehrere Kleidungsstücke in den Armen, die definitiv einem Mann gehörten.

„So ... das wäre erledigt. Wollen wir unseren Weg fortsetzen?", fragte er gut gelaunt in die Runde und wir nickten nur, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

Aduial hakte sich lächelnd bei ihm ein. Eine Weile liefen die Mädchen neben uns her und beäugten uns neugierig, wobei vor allen Dingen Legolas das Objekt ihrer Begierde war. Ab und zu steckten sie ihre Köpfe zusammen und kicherten verhalten. Schließlich bogen die Mädchen auf einen kleinen Weg ab und warteten in einiger Entfernung auf Aduial. Sie hauchte ihrem Vater noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte dann ihren Freundinnen hinterher.

„Ähm ...", Legolas räusperte sich, „eure Tochter?"

„Exakt", war die knappe Antwort.

„Und das vorhin, waren eure Söhne?"

„Vollkommen korrekt!"

„Und ihr lasst sie einfach ohne Kleidung in dem See?", fragte Legolas schockiert.

„Oh, keine Sorge, die kommen schon nach Hause! Mal davon abgesehen, wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass Caras Galadhon ihre nackten Hintern bewundern kann."

Raug lief seelenruhig weiter und wir anderen blieben wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Erst nach einigen Metern bemerkte er, dass wir ihm nicht mehr folgten und blickte sich fragend um.

„Wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nein, nein! Natürlich nicht", beeilte ich mich zu sagen und wir schlossen wieder zu ihm auf.

Irgendwann standen wir vor acht Bäumen, die kreisförmig angepflanzt worden waren. Hoch oben in den Wipfeln verteilten sich mehrere Telain, die alle mit dem größten in der Mitte verbunden waren. Die Stämme der mächtigen Mellyrn waren kaum zu sehen, da sie wie durch einen Vorhang von Schlingpflanzen verdeckt waren. So prachtvoll diese Wohnanlage auch aussah, es war nicht das Zuhause von Lady Galadriel.

„Wenn ich mir mal eine Frage erlauben dürfte ... wo sind wir?"

„Bei meinem Talan! Ich habe nicht vor Lady Galadriel noch heute zu stören. Überhaupt werde ich nicht einen Schritt weitergehen als unbedingt nötig."

Raug zeigte uns einen Platz, wo wir die Pferde versorgen konnten und stieg anschließend die geschwungene Treppe hinauf, die uns zu dem Talan führen sollte.

„Hier lebt ihr?", fragte Legolas und blickte sich neugierig um, während er nach Raug die Treppe hinauflief.

„Nein, hier lebe ich nicht! Deswegen steige ich auch diese Treppe nach oben", kam die ironisch angehauchte Antwort.

„Sagt mal", richtete ich mein Wort misstrauisch an Raug, „habt ihr vielleicht noch ein paar Überraschungen für uns? Seit ihr zum Beispiel mit ... Lord Glorfindel verwandt?"

Raug drehte sich amüsiert lächelnd zu mir um.

„Nein, ich bin nicht mit dem sagenumwobenen Balrogmeuchler aus Gondolin verwandt ..."

Ich wollte schon aufatmen, als er noch etwas hinzufügte: „Aber ich kenne ihn gut ... er ist sozusagen mein Held aus Kindertagen!"

Legolas vor mir, blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

„Ihr wart in Gondolin?"

„Kurz ... mit meinem Vater zusammen!" Damit war das Gespräch erst einmal beendet.

Nach mehreren Minuten kamen wir in dem größten Talan an und fanden uns in einer runden Wohnstube wieder. In der Mitte war der Boden vertieft und an den Rändern gepolstert, so als hätte man ein gebogenes Sofa dort stehen. An zwei Seiten führten drei Stufen hinab, damit man die „Sitzecke" erreichen konnte ohne über die Polsterung zu gehen. In der Mitte dieser Fläche stand ein runder Tisch.

„Macht es euch gemütlich", meinte Raug und wies auf das Sofa.

Er selber durchquerte den Raum und verschwand in einen angrenzenden Raum, der anscheinend die Küche beherbergte. Dieser Raum, war nur durch zwei Vorhänge von der Stube abgetrennt, in der wir jetzt saßen. Raug band die Vorhänge zurück und suchte einige Töpfe und Pfannen zusammen. Zwischendurch verschwand er kurz und kam dann mit einem Korb voller Zutaten zurück.

„He, Waldläufer!", rief er plötzlich. „Dort in dem Schrank hinter euch steht Geschirr! Seid so gut und deckt den Tisch für zehn Personen!"

Ich tat wie mir geheißen und deckte mit Hilfe von Legolas den Tisch. Als das getan war, sah ich mich etwas um. An einer Wand stand ein kleines Regal, dass ein paar Bücher beherbergte und ... ich blickte noch einmal auf das kleine Glas, aber der Anblick blieb der gleiche. Auf dem Regal lag in einem kleinen Glas ein Zahn! Der Größe nach zu urteilen, war es der Eckzahn eines erwachsenen Mannes. Ich nahm diesen Anblick als eine weitere Marotte des ohnehin schon äußerst unelbenhaften Eredhrims zur Kenntnis und blickte mich weiter um. Mein Interesse wurde vor allen Dingen von zahlreichen Bildern an den Wänden geweckt. Es zeigte mal Raug, dann Raug mit Kindern, verschiedene Babys, Raug mit einer Elbenfrau, die Elbenfrau mit zwei Babys, die Kinder alleine und dann ein etwas neueres Bild, auf dem auch schon das Mädchen erwachsen war. Es zeigte Raug, die hübsche Frau und vier Kinder. Und plötzlich fiel mir ein, von wo ich Raugs Söhne kannte. Sie waren es gewesen, die uns damals an der Nimrodel aufgelesen hatten ... mit ihrem Bruder.

„Oh ha!", murmelte ich bestürzt und sah kurz in die Küche, aus der jetzt ein fabelhafter Duft strömte.

„Was denn?", fragte Legolas und stellte sich neben mich.

Ich deute nur wortlos auf das Familienportrait.

„Ach du gute Güte", entfuhr es Legolas.

Zu mehr kamen wir nicht, da in diesem Moment Stimmen von unten erklangen.

Kurze Zeit später stand eine große, blonde Elbenfrau mit blauen Augen und einem blauen Kleid mitten im Raum, dicht gefolgt von meinem Ziehvater, der seinen Arm in einer Schlinge trug und uns überrascht ansah.

Die Frau betrachtete uns mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ging dann zielstrebig zur Küche, beinahe so als wäre es vollkommen alltäglich, dass fremde Leute hier saßen. Raug kam in diesem Moment heraus und die beiden starrten sich ganze fünf Minuten nur wortlos an.

„Du ... bist nicht Aduial", sagte die Frau plötzlich und brachte Raug dazu seinen Kopf schief zu legen und zu lächeln.

„Nein, bin ich nicht! Ich bin derjenige, der gelegentlich neben dir im Bett liegt, wenn du morgens aufwachst!"

„Ah", sie griff sich an den Kopf, als würde ihr plötzlich etwas Wichtiges einfallen, „natürlich! Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind wir sogar verheiratet ... und du hast es trotz beinahe permanenter Abwesenheit ganze drei Mal geschafft mich zu schwängern! Einmal davon sogar mit Zwillingen! Meine Hochachtung! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!"

„Verstehe ich auch nicht", antwortete er immer noch lächelnd.

„Weißt du, Liebling! Als du fortgingst, hast du gesagt, du wärst in einem halben Jahr wieder hier und das ist jetzt ... lass mich nicht lügen ... ein Jahr her! Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung vorzubringen?"

„Äh ...", er hob seine Hand und wedelte mit ihr durch die Luft, als würde er versuchen irgendetwas zu fangen.

Plötzlich schoss die Frau vorwärts, packte sein Handgelenk und besah sich seinen Handrücken genauer. Die Brandnarben mussten für ein Elbenauge noch immer sichtbar sein.

„Bei Eru, Raug was ist das? Und das?", sie hatte jetzt seinen Kragen ein Stück runtergezogen und begutachtete eine Narbe, die sich quer über seinen Hals zog. „Und was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert? Bist du unter einen Drachen geraten?"

„So ähnlich", antwortete ihr Mann unbestimmt und balancierte jetzt eine Schüssel in seiner freien Hand.

„Aber alle für mich relevanten Körperteile sind noch dran, ja?", fragte die Elbenfrau mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Sind noch dran und voll funktionstüchtig!"

„Das beruhigt mich! Und jetzt sag mir bitte, wer dort in meinem Wohnzimmer ist!"

„Ah ... ja natürlich! Verzeih ... ich muss meine Manieren irgendwo bei Thranduil gelassen haben!"

„Wäre nichts das Erste, das du bei dem Tawarwaith vergessen hast", murmelte sie ungerührt und folgte ihrem Mann zurück in den Wohnraum. Raug stellte uns alle der Reihe nach vor.

„Und das hier", Raug strich mit seinen Händen liebevoll ihre nackten Arme entlang, „ist meine Gattin, Alfiriel!"

Bevor wir irgendetwas erwidern konnten, kamen die Zwillinge hineingestürmt und blitzten ihren Vater böse an, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verschwand in der Küche. Alfiriel musterte die Zwillinge, die ihrem Vater böse Blicke hinterher warfen, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wie seht ihr denn aus? Wieso habt ihr nur Hosen an?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Das ist Adas Schuld! Wir mussten nackt in einem See baden und er hat die Mädchen zusehen lassen! Und dann haben die unsere Kleidung mitgenommen", sprudelte es aus Orophin heraus.

„Raug", Alfiriel drehte sich schockiert um, „was machst du mit meinen Kindern?"

„Erst mal", ertönte es aus der Küche, „sind es auch meine und zweitens kennst du nicht die gesamte Geschichte! Also Kinder, seid doch so gut und setzt eure Mutter vollkommen ins Bild!"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich unwohl an. Das hatten sie scheinbar nicht geplant. Aber ihnen blieb nichts Anderes übrig, als ihrer Mutter alles zu erzählen.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht", fauchte ihre Mutter als die beiden mit ihrer Erzählung fertig waren und brachte sie dazu mit einem Satz hinter ihren Vater zu verschwinden, der gerade das Essen in das Wohnzimmer trug. Er ließ sich von der plötzlichen Anhänglichkeit seiner Söhne wenig beeindrucken und verteilte das Essen auf dem Tisch.

„Los, haut ab und zieht euch etwas an", sagte Raug mit einem Blick über seine Schulter bevor er zu meinem Vater blickte, der sich neben mir auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte.

„Isst du mit?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ... ich würde nur äußerst ungern wieder zu Galadriel zurückkehren", antwortete Elrond gedehnt.

„Wie kommt's?", fragte Raug interessiert, während er sich setzte.

„Erestor! Er lässt mich keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen! Beinahe so, als würde ich jeden Moment zusammenbrechen."

„Alte Gewohnheiten legt man nur schwer ab", murmelte Raug und schenkte einen leichten Wein ein.

„Da fällt mir ein ... ich muss mich noch für die nette Behandlung an der Ered Luin bedanken! Ionduath!", sagte mein Vater plötzlich mit blitzenden Augen und einem Unterton in der Stimme, den ich normalerweise nicht von ihm kannte.

„Du weißt wo mein Schlafzimmer ist", grinste Raug und erntete einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von seiner Frau.

Ich blickte schockiert von meinem Vater zu Raug und wieder zurück. Schäkerte Ada etwa mit dem schwarzhaarigen Elben? Vor meinem geistigen Auge taten sich plötzlich die unmöglichsten Bilder auf. Ich schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Darüber wollte ich wirklich nicht weiter nachdenken.

Elrond wurde einer Antwort enthoben, da in diesem Moment Aduial ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Sie begrüßte ihre Eltern, schenkte ihren Brüdern einen eiskalten Blick und ließ sich dann gegenüber von Legolas nieder. Kaum saß das Elbenmädchen erschienen auch ihre Brüder wieder im Raum, diesmal trocken und vollkommen bekleidet.

„Was mich jetzt ernsthaft interessiert ... wo habt ihr die Hosen her", fragte Raug mit erhobener Braue, „ich war mir todsicher, dass ich den Mädchen alles mitgegeben hatte.

„Das haben sie mir zu verdanken", antwortete Aduial seelenruhig, „die beiden haben mich in den vergangenen Tagen schon genug blamiert ... da müssen sie nicht auch noch nackt durch den Wald laufen. Damit würde ich noch wochenlang geärgert werden!" Aduials Stimme hatte einen anklagenden Tonfall angenommen.

„Was soll ich machen, Aduial", begann Raug als wären seine Söhne gar nicht im Raum, „sie in den Düsterwald schicken? Thranduil würde mich umbringen. Er ist momentan sowieso etwas angespannt." Weitere mögliche Aufenthaltsorte für die Zwillinge konnte er leider nicht ausführen, da in diesem Moment über uns leises Geklapper ertönte und Raugs Blick an die Decke zog, Alfiriel dagegen lächelte leicht.

„Er kommt ganz nach dir", murmelte sie, „benutzt auch nur im äußersten Notfall die Türen!"

„Lass ihn doch", meinte Raug mit den Schultern zuckend und lehnte sich zurück. „Das ist das Privileg der Jugend. Es wundert mich ohnehin, dass er etwas tut, dass nicht ausdrücklich erlaubt wurde." Raug seufzte schließlich bedauernd. „Also, ich war in dem Alter anders! Der Junge ist eindeutig zu ernst!"

„Das sagen wir doch schon die ganze Zeit", riefen Orophin und Rumil im Chor. Ihre Eltern blickten sie böse an und sie machten sich ganz klein.

„Zeitweise könntet ihr euch ruhig ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen. Ich möchte nämlich wirklich gerne einmal nach Hause kommen, ohne das ihr hier alles rebellisch gemacht habt", murmelte Raug.

„Dann musst du uns einfach nur mal ein genaues Datum geben! Es ist immer so schwer artig zu sein, wenn wir nie genau wissen, wann du immer auftauchst", grinste Rumil. Raug schenkte seinem Sohn einen finsteren Blick und ließ seine Augen dann weiter zu einem Durchgang wandern.

Als dann plötzlich eine große, blonde Gestalt in dem Durchgang stand, stockte uns allen der Atem. Qualvolle Minuten lang herrschte absolute Stille in dem großen Raum.

„Der arrogante Elb", stieß Gimli schließlich schockiert hervor und zog die Blicke aller anderen auf sich, einschließlich des Elben, der gerade erschienen war. Der verzog nur seine Mundwinkel und zischte dann: „Der ungehobelte Zwerg!"

„Haldir! Das war nicht sehr höflich", rief Alfiriel empört aus.

„Der Zwerg ist auch nicht höflich", war die einzige Antwort, bevor Haldir sich neben seinem Vater niederließ, nachdem er sich ein weiteres Gedeck aus dem Schrank genommen hatte.

„Wie ... wie ist das möglich? Du müsstest tot sein!", flüsterte ich schockiert.

Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich komme halt nach meinem Vater! Bin zu stur, um zu sterben!"

„Aber ich war bei dir", beharrte ich, „und du warst tot!"

„Für einen Menschen vielleicht ..." widersprach Haldir und häufte sich eine ordentliche Portion vom Abendessen auf den Teller.

„Du musst aber zugeben, dass du nicht unbedingt mehr sehr lebendig aussahst, als ich ankam", lächelte Raug.

„Ja, ja", grummelte Haldir und schluckte etwas hinunter, das sich in seinem Mund befand. Aragorn blickte unterdessen ungläubig auf den Kopfgeldjäger.

„Ihr wart in Helms Klamm?"

„Kurz nachdem ihr fort wart! Daher kennt mich übrigens auch eure kleine Pferdeherrin ... sie hat im ersten Moment gedacht, ich würde sie umbringen wollen ... hat den Uruk-hai hinter sich gar nicht bemerkt ... dummer Mensch!"

Ich räusperte mich vernehmlich.

„Was? Ist doch so! Ihr Menschen merkt es nicht einmal, wenn sich ein Uruk-hai mit voller Rüstung an euch ranschleicht ... einige Halbelben, die ich kenne ... allerdings auch nicht!"

„Meinst du etwa mich?", fragte mein Vater unschuldig und kämpfte mit dem Gemüse, dass er auf seine Gabel bekommen wollte.

„Nein, woher denn? Es gibt ja so viele Halbelben in Mittelerde!"

Als Antwort rollten mehrere Erbsen über den Tisch auf seinen Teller zu.

„Verzeihung", murmelte Elrond und verfrachtete das Gemüse wieder auf seinen Teller. Raug stand in der Zeit lächelnd auf und reichte meinem Vater einen Löffel.

Das weitere Abendessen verlief äußerst amüsant und vor allem Gimlis Laune steigerte sich ins Unermessliche als Raugs Frau einen frischen Blaubeerkuchen als Nachtisch servierte.

Später am Abend wurde Elrond von Raug noch zu dem Talan von Lady Galadriel begleitet und wir anderen blieben in dem Wohnzimmer sitzen.

„Nun ...", fing Orophin gedehnt an, nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass seine Mutter außer Hörweite war, „ihr reist also mit unserem Vater! Und wie findet ihr das so?"

„Also ... es ist ... auf jeden Fall ...", Legolas sah mich hilfesuchend an, „ ... alles andere als langweilig!"

Die Zwillinge lachten lauthals los.

„So kann man es natürlich auch beschreiben", stellte Rumil fest, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Es ist absolut nervtötend", grummelten Gandalf und Gimli im Chor. Letzterer wurde mit einem eisigen Blick aus Haldirs Augen bedacht.

„Mein Vater hat nicht sonderlich viel übrig für Zwerge ... sie sind ihm zu ... unterirdisch", erklärte Haldir mit der üblichen Arroganz.

„Euer Vater mag euch ja einiges beigebracht haben, aber Respekt gehört ganz offensichtlich nicht dazu", knurrte Gimli düster.

„Das hat er keineswegs in seiner Erziehung ausgelassen", konterte Haldir mit einem boshaften Grinsen, „ich persönlich finde es nur sehr schwer, einem Lebewesen Respekt entgegenzubringen, das mir allerhöchstens bis zur Hüfte geht und sein ganzes Leben damit verbringt sich durch Dreck zu wühlen!"

„Ah ja", ertönte plötzlich eine stolze Stimme von Eingang her, „das ist mein Sohn! Mein ganzer Stolz!" Raug setzte sich grinsend neben seinen Sohn und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. Haldir grinste ebenso frech zurück, was Gimli beinahe zu einem Tobsuchtsanfall brachte.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Sehr viel später in der Nacht lehnte ich an dem Fenster von meinem Zimmer und blickte nach draußen. Ich konnte aus mehreren Gründen nicht einschlafen ... einer davon war, dass ich immer wieder dieses leicht unterdrückte Stöhnen aus der Richtung von Raugs Schlafzimmer hörte. Und das seit drei Stunden!

Als ich jemanden an meiner Tür langgehen hörte, sah ich auf. Im Türrahmen stand Raug. Nur mit einer Hose bekleidet, wirren Haaren und leichten Kratzspuren auf Brust und Rücken. Zudem war die Haut an seinen Handgelenken leicht rötlich und stellenweise durchgescheuert.

„Na, holt ihr gerade euer Sexdefizit auf?", grummelte ich finster.

„Meine Güte ... welche Laus ist euch denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt, ihr seid die Laus!"

„Ich? Wieso?"

„Ihr ... mit eurem ... Verhalten ... das ist doch wirklich widerlich!"

„Bitte?" Raug kam langsam näher und stellte sich neben mich ans Fenster.

„Ihr habt eine Frau und vier Kinder ... und trotzdem ... versucht ihr andere Leute ... zu ... zu ..."

„Vögeln?", half er mir freundlich aus und ich funkelte ihn böse an.

„Herrjemine ... da ist er wieder ... der jugendliche Traum von ewiger Treue", seufzte Raug, „aber um euch eure Sorgen über meine Ehe zu nehmen ... meine Frau weiß davon!"

„Wie bitte?", ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Sie wusste bereits vor unserer Heirat, dass ich gelegentlich Bedürfnisse habe, die nur ein Mann befriedigen kann ... sollte ich aber jemals auf die Idee kommen eine andere Frau ... dann ...", er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern machte nur eine äußert eindeutige Handbewegung in seiner tieferen Körperregion.

„Sie weiß davon?", ich blickte den Eredhrim entgeistert an.

„Ja", antwortete er blinzelnd, „und gelegentlich sieht sie auch gerne dabei zu ... vor allen Dingen, wenn ich unten bin!"

Raug warf mir einen Kussmund zu und verschwand grinsend aus meinem Zimmer. Fünf Minuten lang starrte ich vollkommen fassungslos und mit offenem Mund in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war.

Am nächsten Morgen machten wir uns alle auf den Weg zu Lady Galadriel. Es war der reinste Familienausflug. Raugs komplette Familie begleitete uns nämlich. Scheinbar wollten sie ihren Vater verabschieden.

Aragorn unterhielt sich noch kurz im Privaten mit Lady Galadriel und ihrem Gatten. Das Herrscherpaar gab Aragorn noch einige Ratschläge mit auf den Weg, aber im Großen und Ganzen wurde die Beratung recht kurz gehalten. Was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass Elrond die meiste Zeit über anwesend war und Estel seinem Vater nach wie vor noch nichts erzählen wollte. Ich hielt das für einen Fehler, denn immerhin waren es seine Kinder, die unter den Gefangenen waren.

Lady Galadriel konnte uns entgegen aller Hoffnungen leider auch keine neuen Informationen geben. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihren Spiegel befragen wollte erschien nur dichter Nebel. Also hatte uns der Aufenthalt im Goldenen Wald auch nicht weitergeholfen. Allerdings stimmte das Herrscherpaar mit uns überein, dass die Quelle allen Übels in Mordor zu suchen war.

Zum Schluss standen wir mit unseren Pferden zwischen den Bäumen zum Aufbruch bereit und beratschlagten unsere weitere Route.

„Dann nehmen wir halt den Weg durch den Wald! Verdammt noch mal", brauste Raug auf, der die langen Diskussionen satt hatte.

„Das wollte ich gerade vorschlagen", erwiderte Gandalf pikiert.

„Wenn ihr euch dann besser fühlt, glaubt was ihr wollt, Istari", zischte Raug!

„Also langweilig wird euch bestimmt nicht werden", murmelte einer der Zwillinge in mein Ohr.

Oh nein! Das würde bestimmt nicht geschehen.

Raug ging für einen Moment mit seinem ältesten Sohn außer Hörweite und ich blickte mich lustlos um.

Ich hatte schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass mich Aduial und ihre Freundinnen immer wieder kichernd anblickten. Die Mädchen schienen irgendetwas zu planen und es hatte scheinbar mit mir zu tun.

Aduial hatte heute ein fliederfarbenes Kleid an und in ihre Haare waren farblich passende Blüten geflochten. Alles in allem recht hübsch, konnte ich nicht umhin festzustellen.

Jetzt nickte Haldir seinem Vater ernst zu und die beiden liefen langsam zurück.

„Können wir dann endlich los?", murrte Gimli, der bereits auf meinem Pferd saß.

„Einen Moment noch", rief Raug und beugte sich zu seiner Frau herunter, um einen Kuss zu erhaschen. Die Zwillinge stöhnten gleichzeitig auf und blickten weg.

„Jetzt machen sie das **schon** wieder! Als wäre die vergangene Nacht nicht schlimm genug gewesen!"

„Ihr seid alt genug! Zieht aus! Dann habt ihr die Probleme nicht mehr", war Raugs knappe Antwort.

„Liebling, das kannst du den Jungen nicht antun", murmelte Alfiriel schmunzelnd, „sie würden verhungern!" Lächelnd schlang die Elbenfrau ihre Arme um die Taille ihres Mannes und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Brust.

In diesem Moment kam Aduial herangehuscht, drückte ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und knickste dann vor mir.

„Prinz Legolas?"

„Äh ... ja?", fragte ich. Kaum hatte die letzte Silbe meinen Mund verlassen, wurde dieser durch etwas anderes gefüllt. Durch Aduials Zunge! Ich war so überrascht, dass ich den Kuss ganz instinktiv erwiderte. Als sich das Mädchen schließlich zurückzog, konnte ich nicht anders als leicht enttäuscht zu sein. Dieses Gefühl legte sich aber sofort wieder, als ich Raugs Gesichtsausdruck sah und wurde durch nackte Angst ersetzt. Der Elb sah aus, als würde er mich mit bloßen Händen erwürgen wollen. Aduial war mittlerweile schon wieder bei ihren Freundinnen in Sicherheit.

„Prinz Legolas ... ich hoffe, ihr habt eine verdammt gute Erklärung dafür", fauchte Raug und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Er kam aber glücklicherweise nicht weit, da Alfiriel seinen Zopf packte und ihn zurückzog.

„Plustere dich nicht so künstlich auf! Es war Aduial, die ihn geküsst hat ... nicht andersherum!"

„Aber ... aber ... mein kleines Mädchen macht so was nicht", jaulte Raug offensichtlich tief getroffen.

„Hast du plötzlich eine Sehschwäche entwickelt?", fragte Alfiriel ungerührt. „Für mich war das ziemlich eindeutig! Sie verhält sich genauso wie du!"

„Bitte?", rief der alte Elb empört.

„Wirst du etwa senil? Schätzchen ... du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du monatelang mit Thranduils Sprössling durch Mittelerde getigert bist und nicht einmal versucht hast, zwischen seine Beine zu kommen!"

„Alfiriel!" Raug blickte seine Frau schockiert an, aber die lächelte nur schelmisch und zog ihn abermals zu einem Kuss zu sich herunter.

„Pass auf dich auf", hauchte sie, „und denk nicht mal daran, deinen Frust an dem Jungen auszulassen!"

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später ritten wir auf offener Ebene und konnten den goldenen Wald nur noch schemenhaft hinter uns ausmachen. Während Raug sich ein paar Spötteleien von Gimli und Aragorn anhören musste, richteten sich meine Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit, genauer gesagt zu dem Kuss von Raugs Tochter. An mir nagte nämlich die Frage, ob es sich dabei um eine Wette gehandelt hatte, oder ob ich Aduial gefiel.

„Jetzt sag mal, Elbenherr, wie küsst die junge Dame denn so?", fragte Gimli mich und ich konnte sein Grinsen deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraushören. Durch Raugs Körper zuckte derweil ein Blitz und er sah mich finster über die Schulter hinweg an.

„Gar nicht schlecht", antwortete ich und leckte mir genüsslich die Lippen, „entweder ist sie nämlich ein Naturtalent ... oder sie hat so was schon öfter gemacht!"

Bei diesen Worten knurrte Raug mich unheilbringend an.

„Ich weiß nicht ... vielleicht sollte ich dem Goldenen Wald in Zukunft öfter einen Besuch abstatten ...", sagte ich vage in Raugs Richtung.

„Nur damit ihr es wisst, Prinzlein! Meine Tochter ist außerhalb eurer Reichweite", knurrte der Eredhrim böse.

„DAS nehme ich als Herausforderung", antwortete ich spielerisch, „und außerdem ... ich bin doch gar keine so schlechte Partie ... immerhin bin ich ein Prinz!"

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mein wertvolles kleines Mädchen freiwillig in diesen spinnenverseuchten Wald ziehen lasse, oder? Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Oh, das lässt sich einrichten", antwortete diesmal Gandalf.

„Wisst ihr ... eure Tochter ist wirklich ... äußerst ... reizvoll ... schön kurvig!" Abermals leckte ich mir genießerisch über die Lippen und zeichnete mit meinen Händen eine kurvige Form in die Luft. Damit brachte ich Raug beinahe dazu sich auf seinem Pferd umzudrehen.

„Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu! Alles was ihr jemals von meiner Tochter gesehen habt, werdet ihr auf der Stelle vergessen ... oder ihr seid die längste Zeit ein Prinz gewesen, dann mach ich aus euch eine Prinzessin!" Raug sprühte förmlich Funken vor Zorn, aber ich lachte nur. Endlich hatte ich etwas gefunden mit dem ich den älteren Elben wirklich ärgern konnte.

„Ich fürchte dann bekommt ihr Ärger mit meinem Vater", lachte ich.

„Pah! Ich habe den Krieg des letzten Bündnisses überlebt, ich habe Dämonen überlebt Morgoth und Sauron ... da wird euer alter Herr für mich keine besondere Herausforderung darstellen!", antwortete er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Ich lenkte mein Pferd neben das von Raug und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Seine schwarzen Augen waren für mich nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Seine Herkunft bereitete mir auch zunehmend Kopfzerbrechen.

„Euer Vater war doch ein Maiar ... und eure Mutter?"

„Eine Elbenfrau", antwortete er ohne mich anzusehen, „und sie leben beide noch!"

„Dann seid ihr doch eigentlich ein Halbelb ...", stellte ich überlegend fest.

„Rein logisch schon, es sieht in der Praxis aber anders aus", meinte er emotionslos.

„Und wieso sind eure Augen schwarz? Ich kenne keine Elben oder Halbelben mit schwarzen Augen! Oder haben alle Eredhrim schwarze Augen?"

Raug seufzte und blickte mich von oben herab an – was angesichts seiner Größe kein Problem darstellte.

„Ihr seid ganz schön neugierig! Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht warum ich schwarze Augen habe. Böse Zungen behaupten es wäre ein Zeichen, dass ich ein Bastard wäre oder von Morgoth abstammen würde."

„Das hat wirklich mal jemand zu euch gesagt?", fragte ich schockiert und erntete ein Nicken von dem älteren Elben.

„Einmal, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war. Mein Vater hat ihn dermaßen vertrimmt, dass er nicht mehr wusste ob er Männlein oder Weiblein war."

„Magor ist in der Tat für einen äußerst kurzen Geduldsfaden begannt", murmelte Gandalf vor mir.

Raug nahm diese Äußerung kommentarlos hin. Für mich ein Zeichen, dass es durchaus stimmte, was Gandalf gesagt hatte. Danach grübelte ich eine Weile über das Gehörte nach. Als mir die Stimmung zu ernst wurde, beschloss ich Raug noch ein wenig weiter zu ärgern.

„Erzählt mir mehr von euch ... von eurer Vergangenheit!"

„Wie sehe ich aus? Wie ein Geschichtsbuch?", war die leicht genervte Antwort.

„Nein, aber ich möchte ein wenig mehr über meinen zukünftigen Schwiegerpapi erfahren", grinste ich. Raug drehte sich böse zu mir.

„Treibt es nicht zu weit, Prinzlein! Irgendwann hat meine Tierliebe auch mal ihre Grenzen erreicht!"

Vor mir sah ich wie Aragorn lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sag mal Aragorn ... willst du eigentlich auch kurz bei deiner Frau vorbeisehen, wie unser Pantoffelheld? Oder reiten wir so durch nach Mordor?", fragte ich mit einem grinsenden Seitenblick auf Raug.

„Ich bin kein Pantoffelheld!" Raug knurrte mich an und unterstrich seine Stimmung noch mit einem bösen Blick.

„Ich würde Arwen schon gerne wieder sehen ... aber ich denke, es ist wichtiger, dass wir die Elben finden!"

„Dann setzen wir in Osgiliath über?"

„Ja ... dort steht jetzt eine provisorische Fähre, die können wir nutzen", antwortete Aragorn nachdenklich, „und ... ich weiß nicht, ob wir über Minas Morgul oder durch Udûn nach Mordor gehen sollen."

„Ich bin für Minas Morgul", erklärte Gandalf, „Udûn wäre ein zu großer Umweg."

„Dann also Minas Morgul", seufzte Aragorn.

Raug, der neben mir ritt, verzog sichtbar das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.

Zwei Tage später befanden wir uns in Sichtweite von Minas Tirith – jedenfalls für Elbenaugen. Ich hatte noch öfter versucht Raug zu ärgern, aber als der mir eines Abends wutentbrannt androhte mir vor allen Beteiligten die Hosen runterzuziehen und mir den Hintern zu versohlen, hatte ich das Thema ruhen lassen.

„Noch zwei Tage und wir dürften Minas Morgul erreicht haben", murmelte Gandalf und blickte in die Ferne, „was haltet ihr von einer Pause? Ich sehne mich nach einer guten Pfeife und vielleicht etwas zu essen."

„Das ist eine gute Idee! Dort hinten ist auch ein geeigneter Platz!" Aragorn zeigte nach vorne, wo zwei Felsen standen, die uns etwas Schutz vor dem Wind geben würden.

Gesagt – getan! Keine zehn Minuten später saßen wir alle entspannt im Gras. Gimli, Gandalf und Aragorn zogen genüsslich an ihren Pfeifen, während Raug und ich etwas hinter ihnen saßen, damit wir den Geruch des Qualms nicht abbekamen. Ich ließ mir einfach nur die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen und Raug schnitzte neben mir an irgendeiner Figur.

„Raug?"

„Mh-hm?"

„Ihr seid doch ein Freund von Lord Elrond ... warum habt ihr ihm nichts über Imladris erzählt?"

„Weil ich in der Hinsicht der gleichen Meinung bin wie euer Waldläuferfreund. Solange er nicht vollkommen genesen ist, hat er auf einem Schlachtfeld nichts verloren!"

„Aha ...", murmelte ich schwach und dachte einen Augenblick nach, bevor ich weiterredete. „Wie schätzt ihr die Chancen der gefangenen Elben ein?"

„Soll ich ehrlich oder höflich sein?"

„Ehrlich ...", flüsterte ich sanft.

Raug legte stöhnend seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in den Himmel.

„Schlecht ... bis miserabel", er blickte zur mir, „aber nicht hoffnungslos ... jedenfalls nicht für alle!"

„Ihr könnt einen wirklich motivieren", schimpfte ich und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht!

„Hey! Ihr habt gesagt, ich soll ehrlich sein!"

„Legolas! Raug! Macht euch fertig! Wir wollen weiterreiten", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Aragorn.

**_Aus der Sicht von Sam_**

Großartig! Einfach großartig!

„Merry, gib es doch einfach zu! Wir haben uns verlaufen!"

„Wir haben uns nicht verlaufen", antwortete Merry trotzig, „wir sind nur ... ein wenig vom Weg abgekommen, das ist alles!"

„Ein wenig vom Weg abgekommen?", echote ich ärgerlich. „Merry! Wir sind in einem Gebirge, wo eigentlich keins sein sollte! Es ist stockfinster, wir sitzen in einer Felsspalte, über uns kreisen Geier und ich habe seit drei Tagen keinen Baum mehr gesehen! Wir haben uns verirrt!"

„Haben wir nicht", war die trotzige Antwort.

„Merry! Sam hat Recht", sagte Frodo sanft, „wir hätten auf kein Gebirge stoßen dürfen! Aber jetzt sollten wir ein Lager für die Nacht suchen! Ich traue den Geiern über uns nicht!"

„Hier in der Nähe habe ich eine Höhle gesehen", erhob Pippin jetzt zum ersten Mal das Wort, „dort könnten wir für heute Nacht Schutz suchen!"

„Vorschlag angenommen", murmelte ich müde und folgte Pippin, der den Weg zur Höhle einschlug. Frodo lief am Ende unserer Gruppe und schien die ganze Zeit über etwas nachzugrübeln.

„Was hast du, Herr Frodo?", fragte ich leise.

„Ich überlege wo wir hier sind! Ich schätze es ist das Graue Gebirge! Und Bilbo hat mir mal irgendetwas über dieses Gebirge erzählt ... ich komm nur nicht mehr drauf was er mir erzählt hat. Aber ich bin sicher, dass es wichtig war!"

„Wenn es wichtig war, dann fällt es dir schon wieder ein! Zerbrich dir jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", murmelte Frodo und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Zehn Minuten später hatten wir die Höhle erreicht, von der Pippin gesprochen hatte. Sie war riesig und stank ganz erbärmlich. Auch stellten wir fest, dass an der Rückseite der Höhle ein Gang tief ins Innere des Gebirges führte. Im Gegensatz zu der Größe der Höhle war der Gang aber eher winzig. Er war gerade hoch genug, damit ein erwachsener Menschenmann aufrecht in ihm gehen konnte. In der Breite ließ er gerade genug Platz für zwei schlanke Exemplare der Spezies Mensch. Allerdings mussten sie dabei wohl immer noch ziemlich aneinander gepresst vorwärts schreiten.

„Ich frage mich wo dieser Gang hinführt", murmelte Merry und kratzte sich verdächtig abenteuerlustig am Kopf.

„Ich frage mich nur, wie wir hier wieder wegkommen", murmelte ich und zog Merry von dem Eingang weg.

„He, warum so grob! Der Tunnel ist doch offensichtlich von Menschen angelegt worden! Was kann da schon passieren?"

„Genau" Merry stimmte seinem Vetter zu, „was kann schon passieren?"

Ich blickte nur hilflos zu Frodo. Diese beiden Hobbits waren einfach unverbesserlich.

OoO

Okay, abenteuerlustige Hobbits bedeuten nichts Gutes.

Aber mal einen kleinen Schwenk zu Raugs goldiger Familie. Und dem Grund warum Haldir noch lebt. Er ist durchaus wie in der Kinoversion nach Helms Klamm marschiert, hat dort ein mehr oder minder elegantes Gerangel mit einem Uruk gehabt ... und ist dann zu Boden gegangen. Tja, allerdings sind Menschen nicht unbedingt die sensibelsten und so hat Aragorn leider übersehen, dass der gute Hauptmann noch sehr wohl unter den Lebenden weilt. Das nehme ich Peter Jackson ohnehin sehr übel! Einfach Haldir verrecken zu lassen. Na ja, er hat es ja überlebt.

Wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, ist Haldir der Älteste, dann kommen Rumil und Orophin und ganz zum Schluss, die reizende junge Dame, die in einigen Dingen doch sehr nach ihrem Vater schlägt! ;-)

Weiterhin habe ich nur das Übliche zu berichten. Bitte reviewt! ;-)

**_Vorschau_**

Was ich dann sah, verschlug mir den Atem. Dort unten wurden ungefähr vierzig Elben in eine Ecke getrieben. Dicht gedrängt blieben sie dort stehen, wie Tiere auf engstem Raum zusammengepfercht. Trotz des dichten Gedränges erkannte ich einen Kopf auf Anhieb. Glorfindel!

Bis bald,

Atropos


	18. Wer hoch klettert,

Kapitel 17: Wer hoch klettert, kann tief fallen

Ich stelle mich jetzt erst mal eine Runde in die Ecke und schäme mich. ... ... ... ... So, wieder da! Solange ohne update ... ich bekam ja praktisch schon Morddrohungen ... ;-))

Aber nu bin ich erst mal wieder da. Mit einem neuen Kapitel!!! Das ist doch mal was! Hat sogar 22 Seiten und ich werde jemanden quälen! Hihi! Wenn das mal nicht vielversprechend ist!

Lady-of-Gondor: Tag! Freut mich, dass dir der Ausflug zu Raugs Family gefallen hat. Ihm hat's auch Spaß gemacht! ;-) Ja, die Hobbits sind definitiv auf etwas gestoßen! Worauf, wirst du in diesem Kapitel mitkriegen.

Kaya Unazuki: Mach ich doch glatt.

Lord elo: Oh ... ein Elrondliebhaber? Keine Sorge, der gute Mann hat noch öfter einen Auftritt ... aber beim großen Gemetzel? Wer sagt dir, dass es überhaupt eins gibt? Oder das Elrond es erlebt? -

Galu: Ich schäme mich ganz doll, dass ich euch so lange warten lasse. Und ruhig immer weiter loben! J Ich höre so etwas gerne! Welcher Autor auch nicht!

dorlimausi: Schön, dass Alfi dir gefällt. Und ja, das Mädel ähnelt dem Erzeuger nicht nur vom Äußeren her. Legsi/Raug? Vielleicht möchte die werte Gattin doch mitmachen? Wann bekommt die schon mal die Gelegenheit ein frisches Düsterwaldprinzchen zu vernaschen? Dümmer wird Legolas dadurch sicher nicht. Es könnte nur ein bisserl Ärger mit Papi geben ... wenn der Laubkranzträger das jemals erfährt!

44 Tage? Das war Sonntag ... also jetzt 46 Tage? Brrr ... du darfst mir virtuell in den Hintern treten. Das gehört sich nun ja wirklich nicht. Mir war aber wirklich nicht bewusst, dass das schon wieder so lange her war. Ganz dickes SORRY!!!!

serena: Ich hoffe, dass du noch nicht im Delirium liegst. Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen!

fritze: GEEENAAAUUUU JETZT!

zitaboril: Wer spricht denn hier gleich von heiraten? Wenn, dann wird er als Haustier gehalten ... richtig mit Leine und Halsband!

LocaInferna: Ofen? Loca? Du weißt, dass man mit diesen Dingern eigentlich Essen mehr oder weniger genießbar macht? ;-))

susi: Ne, lass man! 1. Wir sind hier nicht bei Harry Potter und zweitens heißt du nicht Dobby! Ich werde versuchen meine Entscheidungen ein wenig zu beschleunigen! Ehrenwort! ;-) Ah ja, noch was! Da ich es selbst äußerst ... ätzend ... finde, wenn ich auf gute Geschichten stoße, die nicht beendet sind, werdet ihr das bei mir nicht erleben. Um genau zu sein, läuft die Geschichte auf meiner Festplatte gerade in die „heiße Phase" sprich: sie ist so gut wie fertig!

Ich werde sie also auf jeden Fall beenden UND hochladen!

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Heute Morgen hatten wir den Anduin bei Osgiliath überquert und näherten uns jetzt unaufhaltsam Minas Morgul.

„Dort vorne liegt Minas Morgul!", rief Gandalf und zeigte in die angesagte Richtung.

Vor uns eröffnete sich der ehemalige Sitz des Fürsten der Nâzgul. Ein großer schmutziger und zur Hälfte eingefallener Turm überragte die langsam verfallenden Häuser, die um ihn herum standen. Und über allem lag ein seltsames, grünes Licht.

„Die böse Magie weicht nur langsam aus diesen Gemäuern", murmelte Gandalf und schickte einen verhaltenen Blick zu unseren elbischen Begleitern.

Ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Elben empfindlich auf diese Art von schwarzer Magie reagierten.

„Ein Grund mehr, diese verfluchte Stadt schnell hinter uns zu lassen", murmelte Raug und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen.

Wir brauchten nicht lange, um an der Stadt vorbeizukommen, trotzdem hörte ich zwei Stimmen erleichtert aufatmen, als wir sie passiert hatten.

Mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte ich mich, dass es allen gut ging. Die Elben waren zwar ein wenig blass im Gesicht, aber ansonsten in Ordnung.

„Mordor in seiner ganzen Pracht ... wie habe ich diesen Anblick vermisst", knurrte Raug und blickte auf die weite ungleichmäßige Fläche vor sich.

„Na, aber Hallo", rief Raug plötzlich gespielt erfreut aus, „das nenne ich aber mal einen Glückstreffer!"

„Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Legolas.

„Dort hinten ... der Ausläufer des Schattengebirges ... seht mal was dort steht! Turm Nummer eins!"

Wir blickten alle in die Richtung, in die Raug zeigte und konnten bald einen unförmigen Turm im Schatten des Gebirges ausmachen. Hätte der Eredhrim uns nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht, hätte ich den Turm gar nicht bemerkt, so wenig hob er sich von seinem Hintergrund ab.

„Dann mal los! Lasst uns ein paar Istaris aufmischen!", grinste Gimli.

Misstrauisch beobachtete ich das Gelände vor uns und überlegte ob wir den Pferden einen Gang hier durch zumuten konnten.

„Wir sollten die Pferde führen! Der Boden ist zu uneben", murmelte Legolas. Ich gab nickend meine Zustimmung und saß ebenfalls ab.

Der Weg über die Ebene war beschwerlich, um das Positivste zu sagen. Ständig mussten wir irgendwelchen Orks aus dem Wege gehen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass unsere Anwesenheit hier früher als nötig bekannt wurde. Aber mit jedem Meter, den wir zurücklegten, stieg meine Gewissheit, dass wir bereits erwartet wurden.

**_Einige Tage vorher im Goldenen Wald_**

Haldir saß auf seinem Baum und blickte auf die Ebene vor ihm hinaus. Seine Brüder blödelten irgendwo unter ihm herum.

Kurz vor seiner Abreise, hatte der Galadhrim noch mit seinem Vater gesprochen. Er hatte ihn darum gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass kein Elb, vor allen Dingen nicht Lord Elrond, den Wald verließ und auch kein Fremder hineingelassen wurde. Egal welchem Volk er angehörte. Haldir hatte vor die Anweisung seines Vaters bis ins kleinste Detail umzusetzen. Er war ein sehr ordnungsliebender Elb. Haldir hasste Chaos, er war Perfektionist in allen Dingen, unerlaubte Dinge tat er nie und an Anweisungen hielt er sich penibel genau. Vor allen Dingen wenn sie von seinem Lord, seiner Lady oder seinem Vater stammten.

Er strich sich seufzend die Haare aus den Augen und blickte kurz nach unten auf seine Brüder. Die beiden balgten sich wie unreife Kinder im Gras. Haldir schüttelte verachtend den Kopf. Sicher, er liebte seine Brüder, aber er würde sie noch viel mehr lieben, wenn sie aufhören würden, sich wie Kleinkinder zu benehmen.

Diese Gedanken und vor allen Dingen, dass er sich strikt daran hielt, waren wohl die Gründe dafür, dass ihn die anderen Elben zwar als Hauptmann hoch lobten und schätzten aber als Elben fanden sie ihn einfach nur todlangweilig.

Haldir konnte damit leben. Er hatte sich kindisch benommen als er ein Kind war und dieses Alter hatte er seiner Meinung nach schon lange hinter sich gelassen. Er war sehr jung bei den Grenzwachen aufgenommen worden, worüber er sehr stolz war, seine Eltern aber insgeheim nur den Kopf schütteln konnten.

„Haldir! Deine Schicht ist seit zwei Stunden vorbei! Wie lange willst du noch da oben hocken", rief Orophin vorwurfsvoll nach oben. „Rumil und ich wollen in die Stadt und uns amüsieren! Oder an den See! Komm doch mit, das macht bestimmt Spaß!"

Der Hauptmann schnaubte angewidert. Was seine Brüder unter Spaß verstanden, wich sehr deutlich von seiner Definition dieses Wortes ab. Für ihn war Spaß, sich mit einem guten Buch in irgendeine elbenleere Ecke zu verkriechen. Bei seinen Brüdern bedeutete Spaß sich mit allen jungen Elben Caras Galadhons irgendwo zu einem Saufgelage zu versammeln.

„Geht ruhig alleine! Ich bin hier oben sehr glücklich", rief er als Antwort nach unten.

„Oh Mann! Und du willst wirklich der Sohn unserer Eltern sein? Da muss irgendwas bei deiner Geburt schief gelaufen sein! Wahrscheinlich hat die Hebamme dich fallen gelassen", rief Rumil ärgerlich zurück.

„Ja, ja, ja", murmelte Haldir, „und euch haben die Orks bei uns vergessen!"

„Wir gehen dann jetzt ... wenn dir nach Gesellschaft zu Mute ist ... du weißt ja wo du uns finden kannst", rief Orophin noch leise nach oben, wohlwissend, dass diese indirekte Einladung niemals in Anspruch genommen werden würde.

Als seine Brüder verschwunden waren, lehnte Haldir sich entspannt zurück. Endlich Ruhe! Er holte ein Buch aus einem Astloch hinter sich hervor und griff hin und wieder in seine Hosentasche, wo sich einige Haselnüsse befanden, der er sich genüsslich in den Mund steckte.

Diese Ruhe sollte allerdings nicht lange dauern. Plötzlich drangen überraschte Rufe an sein Ohr und nur Sekunden später die Klänge eines Kampfes.

„Rumil! Orophin!" Mit einem Satz sprang der Galadhrim auf und rannte seinen Brüdern nach. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er den Kampfplatz erreicht hatte, aber von seinen Brüdern fehlte jede Spur.

„Rumil? Orophin?" Keine Antwort.

„Wenn das nur ein Scherz ist dann bring ich euch um", knurrte Haldir entschlossen.

„Oh, keine Sorge, junger Freund! Das ist kein Scherz", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Langsam, vollkommen ruhig sah er sich um und erblickte hinter sich einen alten Mann, in einer blauen Kutte. Aber was viel wichtiger war ... hinter diesem Mann lagen seine Brüder!

„Wer seid ihr?"

„Oh ... sagen wir mal so ... ein flüchtiger Bekannter deines Vaters!"

„Was habt ihr mit meinen Brüdern gemacht?"

„Sie sind nicht tot, falls du das befürchtest. Im Moment brauche ich euch lebend!"

„Was wollt ihr?" Haldir wurde zunehmend unruhig. Wie hatte dieser alte Mann es geschafft, seine Brüder zu überwältigen?

„Durch deinen Vater ... und seine Begleiter ... ist einer meiner Pläne fehlgeschlagen. Das ist etwas, das ich nicht dulden kann. Aber glücklicherweise ... habe ich festgestellt, dass dein Vater viel besser für diesen Plan geeignet ist ... ich hätte gerne eher von seiner Existenz gewusst ... dann hätte ich nicht so viele wertvolle Arbeitskräfte verschwenden müssen", murmelte der Mann lächelnd. „Und ihr drei seid der Garant dafür, dass euer lieber Herr Papa auch brav mitspielt!"

Schlagartig hatte sich die Miene des alten Mannes in eine grässliche Fratze verwandelt und bevor Haldir reagieren konnte, war der Mann neben ihm und schlug seinen knorrigen Stab genau auf seine Schläfe.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Hier standen wir jetzt! Im Schatten einiger aufgetürmter Steine verborgen und beobachteten das vorläufige Ziel unserer Reise. Der riesige Turm, den wir beobachteten, war nicht einfach gebaut worden ... man hatte ihn aus dem Felsen heraus geschlagen. Ein recht imposantes Gebäude, konnte ich nicht umhin festzustellen. Die Oberfläche war glatt geschliffen, nur hier und da wurde das Bild durch einen Erker oder einen kleinen Balkon etwas aufgelockert ... die Farbe ... war irgendetwas zwischen mausgrau und rotbraun. Der Turm lief nicht spitz zu, sondern schien als Dach eine Art Plattform zu haben, in dessen Mitte zwei Pfeiler standen. Dieses Detail konnte ich zwar nicht mehr erkennen, dafür aber die beiden Elben.

Auf der Seite, auf der wir uns befanden, war am Fuße des Turms eine leichte Senke, in der anscheinend Abfall lag. Ungefähr zwei Meter darüber, befand sich ein Loch in den Mauern des Turms, durch das jetzt gerade eine Ladung Unrat in die Senke fiel.

„Tja ... wie kommen wir da jetzt rein?", murmelte Gandalf. Dieser Turm ist besser bewacht als Minas Tirith. Ich musste dem Istari Recht geben. Zwischen uns und dem Turm befand sich noch eine etwas kleinere Ebene, die etwa fünfhundert Orks und Uruk-hais beherbergte. Hin und wieder konnte man auch einige Menschen ausmachen. Ungesehen kamen wir da nicht durch.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung ...", flüsterte ich etwas hoffnungslos.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch gleich den nächsten Turm suchen", schlug Raug vor.

„Wieso?", flüsterte Legolas zurück.

„Das sieht für mich nicht so aus, als würden hier Dämonen sein ... demzufolge werden die Gefangenen auch nicht hier sein!"

„Was macht euch so sicher, dass hier keine von diesen Monstern sind?", fragte ich zurück.

„Es ist zu ruhig ... davon abgesehen ist es nur so ein Gefühl ..."

„Und was ist, wenn euch euer Gefühl trügt?", fragte ich schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Dieses Risiko gehe ich nicht ein! Wir werden einen Weg dort hinein suchen und ..."

Weiter kam ich nicht, da sich in diesem Moment der Himmel verfinsterte und mehrere Blitze über dem Turm zuckten. Ein gewaltiger Wind kam auf und der umherwirbelnde Staub nahm uns die Sicht. Es dauerte fünf Minuten bis sich der Staub gelegt hatte und wir wieder freie Sicht auf den Turm hatten. Was wir dann sahen, nahm uns den Atem.

Die Orks auf der Ebene unter uns hatten sich in Reih und Glied aufgestellt und schienen direkt auf unser Versteck zu blicken, ihre Waffen hatten sie hoch erhoben.

„Seht dort", zischte Legolas und zog unseren Blick auf den Turm. Dort standen auf dem Balkon zwei in blaue Roben gewandete Männer.

„Fürst Raug", donnerte plötzlich eine schnarrende Stimme über die Ebene.

„Sieh mal einer an", murmelte der Angesprochene neben mir, „da hat ja jemand recherchiert!"

„Wir haben eine kleine Überraschung für euch! Seht aufmerksam hin!"

Raug runzelte seine Stirn und blickte auf den Istari. Der Sprecher hob jetzt seinen Stab und deutete scheinbar ziellos in die Luft. Aber bevor wir uns fragen konnten, was das Ganze sollte, schossen viele dünne Fäden aus dem Stein auf der Spitze und verbanden sich zu einer viereckigen Fläche. Zuerst war die Fläche nur schwarz ... dann konnte man mehrere helle Flecken erkennen und zum Schluss drei Personen, die angekettet in irgendeinem Verließ hockten und äußerst angeekelt auf etwas starrten, das wir nicht sehen konnten.

Raug neben mir war die Kinnlade runtergeklappt und er zeigte jetzt mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln auf das überlebensgroße Bild der drei Elben.

„Oh Eru! Wenn irgendjemand auf meiner Beliebtheitsskala ganz weit nach oben kommen möchte, dann sagt mir bitte, dass das da nicht meine drei sind!"

Wir blickten unangenehm berührt auf das Bild und dann auf Raug. Gandalf schließlich brach das Schweigen.

„Doch ... das sind eure!"

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", zischte der Eredhrim, „wie kommen die hierher?"

Jetzt kam etwas Bewegung in das Bild und wir konnten endlich erkennen worauf die drei Elben wie hypnotisierte Kaninchen blickten. Auf die größte und hässlichste Schlange, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Sie war etwa vier Mal so lang wie die drei Elben zusammen.

„Wie ihr seht, Fürst Raug, haben sich eure drei Erben dazu bereiterklärt ein wenig auf mein Haustier aufzupassen. Sie sollten für das Essen sorgen", sagte einer der Istaris lächelnd und schnipste ein imaginäres Staubkorn von seinem Stab. „In zehn Minuten ist Essenszeit! Sollte euch jedoch etwas an ihnen liegen, dann schlage ich vor ihr zeigt euch und haltet euch genau an meine Anweisungen. Ich gebe euch drei Minuten Bedenkzeit."

Die Schlange wurde zunehmend unruhig und versuchte nach den drei Galadhrim zu schnappen. Noch wurde sie jedoch von einer kurzen Kette zurück gehalten.

„Raug, was macht ihr da?", zischte Legolas plötzlich. Ich sah erstaunt zu den beiden Elben hinüber und sah gerade noch, wie Raug einige seiner Waffen auf den Boden fallen ließ, bevor er vorsichtig die Felsen hinunter klettern wollte.

„Na was wohl? Ich gehe da runter! Glaubt ihr, ich habe dreitausend Jahre meines Lebens geopfert um die Gören groß zu kriegen und sehe jetzt seelenruhig dabei zu wie aus ihnen Schlangenhäppchen gemacht werden? Und jetzt nehmt eure Finger da weg!" Legolas hatte Raug am Ärmel festgehalten, als der begonnen hatte, die Felsen vorsichtig nach unten zu steigen.

„Ich laufe einen kleinen Kreis und zeige mich erst hinterher ... das sollte euch genug Zeit geben, um zu verschwinden! Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass diese Alpträume da unten alle nur für meinen Empfang abgestellt wurden."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Eredhrim aus unserer Sicht.

Wir anderen zogen uns langsam zurück. Wir fanden schnell einen Platz, von dem wir alles noch gut beobachten aber selbst nicht gesehen werden konnten.

„Nun?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des einen Istaris. „Fürst Raug, wie sieht eure Entscheidung aus?"

„Na wie wohl?"

Unbemerkt von den Orks und den Istaris stand Raug plötzlich gegenüber von uns direkt vor den Sklaven Saurons. Die Zauberer fingen sich jedoch relativ schnell.

„Ah, wie schön, dass ihr euch dazu entschlossen habt, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten" und an die Orks gewandt sagte er: „Nehmt ihm die Waffen ab!"

Als das getan war, verbeugte er sich höhnisch vor dem Eredhrim.

„Und jetzt lasst den Fürsten durch!"

Vor Raug tat sich eine kleine Gasse inmitten der Orks auf. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern schritt der Elb auf das sich langsam öffnende Tor zu. Die Orks hinter ihm schlossen die Gasse wieder, während die Kreaturen vor ihm langsam mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren aus dem Weg gingen.

Raug war jetzt vor dem Tor angekommen. Er blickte noch einmal nach oben auf das Bild seiner Kinder und verschwand dann mit festem Schritt im Torbogen.

Das Tor wurde mit einem gewaltigen Knall geschlossen.

„Findet die anderen und tötet sie! Wir haben keine Verwendung für sie", grummelte der Istari.

„Das ist unser Stichwort", grummelte Gimli, „nichts wie weg hier!"

Leise zogen wir uns zurück während die Orks an der Stelle, wo Raug plötzlich aufgetaucht war, nach uns suchten.

**_Aus der Sicht von Raug_**

Ich schwor bei allen Valar, wenn dieser Abschaum meinen Kindern auch nur ein Härchen gekrümmt hatte, dann würde ihnen ein äußerst, äußerst schmerzvolles Ende bevorstehen!

Das Tor hinter mir hatte sich mit einem lauten Knall geschlossen und ich stand jetzt mitten in einer kreisrunden Eingangshalle. Der Turm sah von innen aus wie von außen – schmutzig-graubraun!

Wütend ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ich wollte gerade meinem Ärger Luft machen, als ich leise Schritte hörte. Schritte von zwei Personen, die beide einen Stock bei sich trugen.

„Ihr habt eine seltsame Art um Gäste in euer ... Domizil zu bitten", sagte ich laut und drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der ich die Schritte hörte. Die Antwort, die ich bekam war ein schnarrendes Lachen.

„Nun ja, als Gast würde ich euch nicht bezeichnen ... ihr seid eher ein nützliches Werkzeug!"

Passt bloß auf, dass euer Werkzeug kein Eigenleben entwickelt.

Jetzt endlich traten sie aus dem Dunkel heraus und ich konnte sie erkennen. Der Sprecher war eindeutig „Ranach" aus dem Düsterwald.

„Wo sind meine Kinder?", fragte ich übergangslos.

„Immer noch bei meinem Haustier ... aber keine Angst, sie ist gerade erst gefüttert worden."

„Das beruhigt mich wirklich ungemein", zischelte ich.

„Ihr habt keine andere Wahl als meinem Wort Glauben zu schenken ... auch wenn es euch widerstrebt. Aber jetzt lasst uns zu den angenehmen Dingen kommen ... ich möchte euch nämlich gerne ein wenig näher kennen lernen. Folgt mir!"

Widerstrebend beugte ich mich dem Befehl und lief hinter Alatar her. Der andere Istari, der eigentlich nur Pallando sein konnte, lief hinter mir.

„Wisst ihr Raug ... alles lief für uns ganz wunderbar, bis ihr auftauchtet. Ihr und eure nervigen Begleiter. Dieser stinkende, schmutzige Landstreicher, der senile Zauberer, der grummelige, übergewichtige Zwerg und dann natürlich diese süße kleine Lady, von der ihr so angetan seid!"

Ich stutzte. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass diese zwei nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatten, wer dort mit mir reiste?

„Ihr musstet alles kaputtmachen. Durch euch haben wir eine wichtige Lieferung Elben nicht bekommen und unser Experiment im Düsterwald habt ihr auch vereitelt. Es wäre ein perfekter Dämon geworden! Und danach hätten wir den edelsteinbesessenen König noch als Gefäß gebrauchen können!"

„Ihr seht mich am Boden zerstört", antwortete ich sarkastisch.

Er lief auf eine riesige Tür zu, die sogleich von zwei Orks geöffnet wurde. Ich fand mich in einem ebenfalls runden Raum wieder, der die merkwürdigsten Gerätschaften beherbergte, die ich jemals gesehen hatte.

„Unser Labor!"

„Beeindruckend", antwortete ich nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt.

„Höre ich da etwa Spott aus eurer Stimme?"

„Nein, woher denn! Ich bin nur ein einfacher Elb, ich verabscheue Fortschritt genauso wie Technik! Ihr seht mich also sprachlos", antwortete ich mit einer gehörigen Portion Spott.

Alatar sah mich forschend an.

„Wisst ihr ... ich habe mich ja ausgiebig mit euch beschäftigt ... aber eure Herkunft habe ich nicht herausgefunden, außer, dass ihr offensichtlich blaublütig seid, immerhin hat euch der Waldelbenkönig mit ‚Fürst' angesprochen ... seid ihr ein Noldo? Ein Vanya auf keinen Fall ... ein Tawarwaith auch nicht ... welcher Elbenart gehört ihr an?"

„Meine Söhne sind Galadhrim ... wäre es da nicht naheliegend, dass ich auch einer bin?", fragte ich zynisch. Dieser Kerl hatte wirklich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung wer ich war.

„Ein Galadhrim ... vielleicht ... es ist auch egal! Fest steht, dass ihr von allen Elben, die wir vorrätig haben, die besten Voraussetzungen für unser Experiment habt. Ihr könntet überleben", lächelte er mich an. „Und dann werdet ihr unser willenloses Werkzeug!"

„Und was ist das für ein Experiment? Da ich ja anscheinend eine Hauptrolle darin spiele, wüsste ich doch gerne worum es sich handelt!"

„Äußert neugierig für einen Elben! Aber ich will euch euren Wunsch erfüllen. Uns ist es gelungen einen ultimativen Dämon zu erschaffen", er ging eine Treppe in der Mitte des Raumes hinab und ich wurde mit einem harten Stoß zwischen die Schulterblätter dazu gebracht ihm zu folgen.

„Leider", ertönte die nun etwas gedämpfte Stimme, „hat er keinen Körper. Er ist praktisch nur ein Geist. Wir haben alles Mögliche versucht um ihm einen Körper zu geben ...wir haben selber einen hergestellt, Orks, Uruks, Menschen und Elben als Hüllen versucht ... aber keiner überlebte die Prozedur. Ihr jedoch ..."

Er brachte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, da wir in diesem Augenblick scheinbar unser Ziel erreichten. Wir mussten uns mittlerweile tief im Felsen befinden und vor uns befand sich eine riesige, eiserne Tür.

Ein plötzliches Brummen, das den ganzen Berg zum Erbeben brachte, sagte mir, dass ich gar nicht wissen wollte, was sich hinter dieser Tür befand. Aber wie schon so oft in meinem Leben erhörten die Valar mein Flehen nicht. Ich wusste auch nicht warum. Es lag bestimmt nicht daran, dass ich sie zu oft um etwas bat, wohl eher daran, dass jedes Mal wenn ich wirklich in Bedrängnis war, keiner von ihnen zuhörte! So langsam bekam ich das Gefühl, dass dies Absicht war.

Die Tür wurde langsam und mühsam von ganzen vier riesigen Trollen aufgezogen.

Ich schloss die Augen! Ich wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was da auf mich wartete.

„Na, na! Nicht so schüchtern", der Istari gab mir einen harten Stoß und ich taumelte in den Raum. Augenblicklich ertönte ein schriller Schrei, der meine Ohren zum Klingeln brachte.

Fassungslos starrte ich auf das riesige Ding vor mir.

„Oh Vater", murmelte ich schockiert und wich einen Schritt zurück. Das war das erste Mal seit beinahe dreitausend Jahren, dass ich mir meinen Vater zurückwünschte. Und zwar ganz schnell.

Dieses **Ding** war ungefähr so hoch wie zwei Mellyrn. Sein Kopf war so breit wie ein kleines Haus und die Form dieses Wesens erinnerte mich irgendwie an eine Kreuzung aus Schlange und ... nun ja ... einem ... Troll! Und das sollte in meinen Körper passen? Andererseits schien das **Ding** aus keinem festen Stoff zu bestehen. Wirklich wie ein Geist ...

„Ist er nicht wunderschön?", hauchte der Istari neben mir begeistert und ich tippte mir gedanklich an die Stirn.

„Sieh nur, Liebling ...", gurrte Alatar, „das ist dein neuer Körper!"

Ich blickte angewidert auf den Istari und kräuselte unbewusst meine Operlippe.

„Von wegen! Da mach ich nicht mit! Lieber lass ich mich von einem Ork vergewaltigen", zischte ich.

„Oh ... das eine schließt das andere nicht aus! Wir könnten euch durchaus vorher noch den Orks geben ... wenn euch das kooperativer macht!"

„Macht das ruhig! Dann bin ich nämlich eher tot, als ihr mit den Fingern schnippen könnt!"

„Ach ja, ich vergaß", meinte Alatar gelangweilt, „ihr Elben könnt ja euren Körper verlassen ... na ja, ich bin sicher wir werden andere Möglichkeiten finden, um euch gefügig zu machen." Und dann fing er plötzlich hämisch an zu grinsen. „Stimmt ja, das beste Druckmittel haben wir bereits."

Mir wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Wenn man bedachte, dass dort eigentlich nicht mehr viel sein durfte, war das eine beachtliche Leistung. Ich war mir schon beinahe sicher, dass ich mit den Mauern von Minas Tirith konkurrieren konnte.

„Wagt es ja nicht ihnen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen!"

„Das hängt alles von euch ab, mein Lieber! Und jetzt kommt mit! Unser Baby muss sich ausruhen, wenn heute Abend alles seinen gewünschten Gang nehmen soll."

Ich starrte etwas fassungslos auf meine Hände. Ich, der Fürst der Eredhrim, seit meiner Geburt ein Dämonjäger, sollte meinen Körper ausgerechnet an einen DÄMON verlieren? Das entbehrte doch irgendwie nicht einer gewissen Ironie.

Eins war mir klar, wenn ich das hier überleben wollte, mussten zu aller erst meine Kinder hier raus. Aber erst mal musste ich irgendwie zu ihnen gelangen.

„Ich will meine Kinder sehen!"

Alatar drehte sich prüfend zu mir um.

„Warum sollte ich das gestatten?"

„Weil ich auf jeden Fall ... gefügiger ... sein werde, wenn ich weiß, dass es ihnen gut geht", hauchte ich zurück.

Ich sah, dass er über meinen Kopf hinweg Blicke mit dem anderen Istari austauschte und schließlich nickte.

„Also gut ... ich denke, es kann nicht schaden. Folgt mir!"

Zum ich weiß nicht wievielten Male bekam ich einen Schlag zwischen die Schulterblätter und fing an zu knurren. Der Istari führte mich ein paar Stockwerke nach oben bis wir plötzlich in einem Raum ankamen, der scheinbar keinen Fußboden hatte. Man konnte nur über eine circa 50 Zentimeter breite Brücke auf die andere Seite gelangen – und scheinbar hatten wir genau das vor. Wir hatten ungefähr ein Viertel der Brücke hinter uns gelassen, als ich das Knallen einer Peitsche hörte und nach unten blickte.

Was ich dann sah, verschlug mir den Atem. Dort unten wurden ungefähr vierzig Elben in eine Ecke getrieben. Dicht gedrängt blieben sie dort stehen, wie Tiere auf engstem Raum zusammengepfercht. Trotz des dichten Gedränges erkannte ich einen Kopf auf Anhieb. Glorfindel!

„Na? Verwandtschaft gefunden?", fragte der Istari spöttisch und ich musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen ihn nicht auf der Stelle hier herunterzuwerfen. Das würde mir im Endeffekt aber leider rein gar nichts bringen. So schluckte ich meinen Kommentar herunter und lief schweigend weiter.

Wir kamen in einen dunklen Gang, in dem zu jeder Seite Türen waren. Schwere Holztüren mit riesigen Schlössern. Aufmerksam sah ich mich um. Es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, um meinen Nachwuchs hier herauszubekommen. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem Loch in der Wand angezogen, durch das anscheinend Frischluft kam. Schlagartig erinnerte ich mich an das Loch in der Wand, durch das sie den Abfall entsorgten. Wenn ich mir nur sicher sein könnte, dass es wirklich das war.

„Hier entlang!" Ein weiterer harter Stoß zwischen meine Schulterblätter. Dieser Kerl machte sich unsympathisch und zwar höchstgradig.

„So, da wären wir", bemerkte er gespielt freundlich. „Ihr habt ungefähr zwei Stunden Zeit, um euch von den Gören zu verabschieden ... und dann könnt ihr dieser Welt für alle Zeit Lebewohl sagen!

Ich betrachtete die Tür genauer. Wie alle anderen auch war sie aus massivem Holz mit Eisenbeschlägen. Die Scharniere jedoch waren rostig und nicht mehr vollständig in der Wand verankert. Mit etwas roher Gewalt müsste die Tür aus den Angeln zu schlagen sein. Der Uruk-hai, der scheinbar vor der Tür Wache stand, ging einen Schritt zur Seite, als der Istari sich mit dem Schlüssel näherte.

Er schloss die Tür auf und ein weiterer Schlag zwischen meine Schulterblätter beförderte mich in den Raum. Hinter mir hörte ich wie die Tür verschlossen wurde, vor mir das ärgerliche Zischen der riesigen Schlange und die Atemzüge von drei unterschiedlichen Personen.

Die Schlange richtete ihren gewaltigen Kopf auf mich und musterte mich kritisch. Ein Blick auf die Kette sagte mir, was die Schlange wohl instinktiv spürte – meine Söhne waren nicht in ihrer Reichweite, ich schon!

Mit einem wütenden Zischen schnellte sie vor und wollte mich beißen. Allerdings rechnete, das liebe Tierchen nicht damit, dass sich ihre Zwischenmahlzeit wehren würde. Das war der Fehler, wenn man nur mit seinem Magen dachte ... oder mit einem anderen Körperteil ... je nach dem, welcher Spezies man angehörte.

Wie auch immer, ich gehörte jedenfalls in die Rubrik „Zwischenmahlzeit, die sich wehrte". Ein Umstand, der der Schlange nicht zum Vorteil gereichte. Zehn Sekunden später hing sie leblos von ihrer Kette.

Einen letzten Blick auf diese böse Laune Mordors werfend, stieg ich über ihren Schwanz zu den drei Personen, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hockten.

„ADA!"

„Ja, ich bin's", murmelte ich überflüssigerweise und sah mich nach etwas um, mit dem ich die Ketten aufhebeln konnte. Aber alles was ich fand, war ein dünner Metallstab. Also machte ich mich daran in mühsamer Kleinarbeit die Schlösser an den Ketten aufzuschließen. Als ich das letzte Schloss geöffnet hatte, spürte ich die Arme meines jüngsten Sohnes um meinen Hals. Er hasste Schlangen. Ich strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf und suchte dann den Blick seiner Brüder. Haldir wich meinem aus. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, was jetzt im Kopf meines pflichtbewussten, viel zu ernsten Sohnes vorging. Aber darum konnte ich mich jetzt nicht kümmern.

„Ihr müsst hier heraus."

Orophin drückte sich ein wenig dichter an mich.

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich hier hergekommen?", fragte ich neugierig. Das interessierte mich nun doch.

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte Rumil, „wir beide wollten zum See laufen, um uns mit Freunden zu treffen. Auf halben Weg stand plötzlich dieser seltsame Mann vor uns und das nächste an das ich mich erinnere, ist diese blöde Schlange!"

Er warf wütend einen kleinen Stein nach dem Tier.

Währenddessen hatten sich die Atemzüge an meiner Brust wieder etwas beruhigt. Ich strich ihm noch einmal über die Haare und hob dann mit zwei Fingern sein Kinn an.

„Geht's wieder?"

Er nickte vorsichtig, schielte aber immer noch misstrauisch zu der Schlange hinüber.

„Die ist erst mal eine Weile ruhiggestellt", murmelte ich beruhigend, „und jetzt hoch mit dir!" Ich stand auf und zog den jüngeren der Zwillinge mit auf die Beine. Die anderen beiden standen jetzt ebenfalls und blickten sich aufmerksam um.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt hier heraus?", fragte Haldir.

„Durch die Tür", murmelte ich und stieg wieder über die Schlange. Zwei meiner Söhne taten es mir gleich, der Dritte jedoch stand vor dem riesigen Ding und war überhaupt nicht glücklich mit der Aussicht über die Schlange rüber zu müssen.

Während Rumil seinen Zwilling dazu bewegte, über die Schlange zu klettern, lauschte ich angestrengt an der Tür. Der Uruk-hai stand direkt davor. Das passte mir sehr in den Plan. Allerdings musste die Tür gleich beim ersten Versuch aufspringen, sonst würden sie uns zu schnell bemerken.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und trat mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür. Es gab ein hässliches Knirschen und die Scharniere brachen. Mit einem ekelhaften, schmatzenden Geräusch landete die Tür auf dem Uruk-hai, der noch nicht einmal Zeit hatte, sich zu wundern. Nicht, dass ich ihm das gegönnt hätte.

Zufrieden trat ich auf die Tür und genoss das schmatzende und knackende Geräusch als der Körper noch weiter zerdrückt wurde. Diese Viecher hatten für mich keine Daseinsberechtigung! Lediglich seine Waffe hatte für mich einen Nutzen.

Mit der Waffe in der Hand, lief ich zu dem Loch in der Wand und blickte argwöhnisch hinein. Es war groß genug, um einen erwachsenen Elben durchzulassen. Allerdings wusste ich immer noch nicht mit Gewissheit, wo die Röhre enden würde. Aber hier kam mir der Zufall zu Hilfe. Ich blickte gerade verzweifelt zur Seite, als ich eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Aus einer Tür trat ein Mensch und blickte uns sprachlos an.

Mit wenigen Schritten war ich bei ihm und drückte meine Hand auf seinen Mund.

„Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, tu genau das was ich dir sage", zischte ich und drückte das rostige Schwert an seine Kehle. Panisch und voller Angst nickte der Mann und ließ sich von mir zu der Öffnung zerren.

„Wo führt das hin? Und wehe du schreist! Ich schneide deine Kehle schneller durch, als du um Vergebung flehen kannst!" Zum Beweis, dass ich es ernst meinte, zog ich die Klinge einmal kurz über seinen Hals. Dort wo die empfindliche Haut zerschnitten wurde, lief Blut den dreckigen Hals hinunter. Der Mann wimmerte ängstlich, nickte jedoch. Langsam nahm ich meine Hand von seinem Mund und drückte die Klinge fester gegen seine Kehle.

„Die Röhre führt in eine Abfallgrube", schluckte er und starrte mich angsterfüllt an.

„Das ist ja schön ... gibt es irgendwelche Zerkleinerungsmechanismen?"

„N-nein ... keine", schluchzte er, „bitte ... ich habe Frau und Kinder ... bitte lasst mich am Leben!"

„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du hier angefangen bist", zischte ich und schlug den Knauf des Schwertes gegen seine Schläfe. Der Mann sackte zusammen wie ein Sack Getreide. Ich ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen und drehte mich zu meinen Kindern, die dem Schauspiel stumm beigewohnt hatten.

„Hört mir gut zu! Diese Röhre führt direkt in eine Abfallgrube. Vor der Abfallgrube ist ein kleineres Gebirge, in dem sich die anderen befinden müssen. Sucht sie und bleibt bei ihnen!"

„Aber ..."

„Kein Aber! Rein da!" Ich schob Orophin unsanft auf das Loch zu, als ein furchtbarer Schrei durch den Turm hallte. Die Schlange war wach und hatte bemerkt, dass ihr Essen weg war. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden tönten die grunzenden Laute der Orks mit ein.

„Los beeilt euch!"

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich komme nach und jetzt verschwinde!" Orophin sah mich noch einmal zweifelnd an und verschwand dann in der Röhre. Rumil machte weniger Probleme und rutschte ohne ein Wort seinem Bruder nach. Haldir blieb jedoch seelenruhig neben mir stehen.

„Haldir? Du bist dran!", fauchte ich als ich bereits den ersten Ork sah.

„Nein!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lass dich hier nicht alleine!"

„Du wirst aber keine andere Wahl haben", knurrte ich. Ein Pfeil schlug nur Millimeter entfernt von meinem Kopf in der Wand ein. So langsam wurde es eng.

„Tu was ich dir sage, verdammt noch mal!"

„Nein!"

Dieses eine Wort brachte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. Ich packte ihn mit einem Arm an der Hüfte und hob ihn an. Bevor er auch nur an Gegenwehr dachte, waren seine Beine bereits in der Röhre verschwunden und mit einem letzten Schubs meinerseits auch der Rest von ihm.

„ADAA!"

„Das diese Gören aber auch immer so ein Theater machen müssen", brummte ich und wandte mich meinem eigentlichen Problem zu. Orks! Vielen Orks! Vielen wütenden Orks!

„Großartig! Raug, wie schaffst du das nur jedes Mal", murmelte ich zu mir selbst.

Die Orks beäugten mich misstrauisch und unruhig. Keiner wollte zuerst angreifen. Ich fragte mich warum. Bis mir plötzlich dämmerte, dass mich die Istaris lebend und unversehrt brauchten. Und wie zur Bestätigung erschien plötzlich Alatar im Gang.

„Wagt es ja nicht ihn zu verletzen!"

„Wenn ich doch verletzt werde, würdet ihr mich rächen?", fragte ich honigsüß.

„Fangt ihn!"

Es war mein Vorteil, dass der Gang nicht sonderlich breit war und mich immer nur höchstens zwei Orks angreifen konnten. Ein Nachteil war, dass der Gang hinter mir weiterging, worauf ich nicht achtete. Das sollte mir zum Verhängnis werden.

In meinem Rücken befand sich eine geheime Tür, die ich zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Aus eben jener Tür trat der zweite Istari. Den bemerkte ich jedoch erst, als ich ein aufdringliches Stechen an meinen Hals spürte. Reflexartig griff meine Hand zu der Quelle des Übels. In meinem Hals steckte ein dünner, rotgefiederter Pfeil. Etwas ungläubig starrte ich auf den Pfeil in meiner Hand. Und ich nannte mich Dämonenjäger!

Benommen ging ich in die Knie. Ich war tatsächlich von einem vergifteten Pfeil getroffen worden. Nur nebenbei bemerkte ich das Blutrinnsal, das jetzt aus meinen Mundwinkeln lief und die Hand, die sich unter mein Kinn schob.

„Ich wünsche euch angenehme Träume. Es wird das letzte angenehme sein, dass ihr hier seht!" Dann fiel ich auf den Boden.

**_Aus der Sicht von Haldir_**

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Mein Vater hatte tatsächlich vor ganz alleine in diesem grässlichen Turm zu bleiben.

„Tu was ich dir sage, verdammt noch mal!"

„Nein!" Ich wusste selber, dass ich mich jetzt gerade wie ein trotziges Kind anhörte, aber dass mein Vater mich dann tatsächlich auch so behandelte, verschlug mir den Atem.

Er hob mich hoch, als würde ich nichts wiegen und schob mich in die Röhre, durch die zuvor meine Brüder verschwunden waren. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich mich noch nicht einmal wehrte. Erst als ich unaufhaltsam nach unten rutschte, versuchte ich an den glatten Wänden Halt zu finden. Ein vollkommen unmögliches Unterfangen.

„ADAA!"

Die Rutschpartie dauerte keine Minute. Ehe ich mich versah, schlug ich hart in der Senke auf. Stöhnend blickte ich mich um und wünschte sogleich ich hätte es nicht getan. Wie Vater schon gesagt hatte, war das hier eine Abfallgrube. Aber was hier rumlag. Metallteile, verfaulte Essensreste und was das schlimmste war – Leichen! Oder eher gesagt Leichenteile. Genau zwischen meinen Beinen lag der abgetrennte Kopf eines Menschen. Die milchig-trüben Augen waren entsetzt aufgerissen, der Mund für einen letzten Schrei verzerrt. Der Kopf lag hier schon etwas länger, denn aus seinen Nasenlöchern und dem Mund kamen Fliegen und Maden gekrochen. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu würgen.

„Haldir", zischte plötzlich eine Stimme vor mir und brachte mich dazu aufzusehen.

Meine Brüder hatten sich unter einer Felsspalte verborgen. Dankbar für die Abwechslung lief ich leise zu ihnen herüber, immer darauf bedacht nicht auf den Boden zu sehen.

„Wo ist Ada?", fragte Orophin als ich mich neben ihnen niederließ.

„Noch da oben!"

„Ist ihm was passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung! Er wollte nicht mit! Und bitte lasst uns jetzt hier verschwinden. Mir ist schlecht!"

Rumil nickte. Seine Gesichtsfarbe sah auch nicht unbedingt so aus, wie es sich für einen Elben gehörte.

Ich zog mich langsam am Rand der Grube hoch und blickte mich aufmerksam um. Weit und breit waren keine Wachen zu erkennen, dafür aber das kleine Gebirge. Ich bedeutete meinen Brüdern mir vorsichtig zu folgen. Wir hatten uns gerade einige Meter von der Grube entfernt, als unsere Umgebung anfing zu beben.

Fassungslos sahen wir alle drei dabei zu wie der Turm in den Himmel zu wachsen schien, gleichzeitig brach der Boden an seinem Fuß weg. Einen Moment standen wir starr vor Schreck, bis mich ein seltsames Knirschen auf den Boden schauen ließ. Zwischen meinen Füßen lief ein langer Riss entlang.

„Nichts wie weg hier", murmelte Orophin, der ebenfalls auf diese Tatsache aufmerksam geworden war.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Brüderchen!"

Synchron wirbelten wir herum und rannten auf das Gebirge zu, während hinter uns der Boden wegbrach.

Wir hatten die Berge schon beinahe erreicht. Ich musste wirklich nur nach oben greifen, als plötzlich eine ganze Bodenplatte unter mir wegrutschte.

Ich schloss schon innerlich mit meinem Leben ab, als unerwartet jemand meinen Arm griff und mich nach oben zog. Vollkommen außer Atem blieb ich dort sitzen, wo mich die andere Person absetzte.

„Wo ist euer Vater?", ertönte jäh eine ärgerliche Stimme hinter mir, die mir durchaus sehr bekannt vorkam. Böses ahnend drehte ich mich um.

„Lord Elrond!"

Lord Elrond mit Lord Erestor und einigen meiner Galadhrim. Etwas abseits standen auch noch der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald, Der König von Gondor, Mithrandir und der ... Zwerg.

„Nun Haldir?"

Lord Elrond sah mich auffordernd an und ich erkannte, dass er immer noch auf eine Antwort von mir wartete.

„Er ...", ich schluckte, „ist noch da drin!" Ich deutete etwas hilflos auf den Turm, der jetzt von einem riesigen Graben geschützt wurde. Beschämt ließ ich meinen Kopf hängen. Jetzt hatte ich Ada gleich doppelt enttäuscht.

**_Aus der Sicht von Sam_**

Es war wirklich kaum zu glauben. Wir hatten uns doch tatsächlich irgendwie von Merry dazu überreden lassen, diesem verflixten Tunnel zu folgen.

Seit mehreren Stunden folgten wir ihm jetzt schon und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Luft hier immer schlechter wurde. Sie schien sogar anzufangen zu stinken.

„Da vorne wird es heller", frohlockte Pippin und rannte los.

Herr Frodo lief neben mir und kratzte sich am Kopf. Merry und Pippin rannten gerade um die Biegung, als er aufschrak.

„Merry, Pippin, wartet! Ich weiß jetzt wieder, was Bilbo mir über dieses Gebirge erzählt hat!" Er rannte den beiden hinterher und ich folgte ihm seufzend.

„Hier gibt es ...", Herr Frodo rannte um die Biegung und wir standen plötzlich in einer riesigen Höhle. Das Licht, das wir gesehen hatten, ging von einem riesigen Berg Gold und Edelsteine aus. Merry und Pippin standen vor diesem Berg und ihnen gegenüber stand ein ...

„Drachen", ergänzte Herr Frodo lahm.

„Na, na, na ... was haben wir denn hier? Kleine Mäuse?", zischelte der riesige Drache als er Merry und Pippin in Augenschein nahm.

„Lauft, ihr Hornochsen", schrie ich ihnen zu, meine Augen nie von der riesigen Echse nehmend.

„Ah, noch mehr Mäuse!"

„Wir sind keine Mäuse, wir sind Hobbits", schrie Merry ärgerlich.

„Hobbits? Noch nie gehört! Hoffentlich schmeckt ihr guuhuut", zischelte er und streckte seine Klaue nach Merry und Pippin aus.

Herr Frodo griff nach dem erstbesten Gegenstand in seiner Nähe – einem Weinpokal aus purem Gold – und warf ihn der Bestie mit aller Kraft aufs Auge. Der Drache zog seine Klaue zurück und jetzt endlich rannten die beiden Unglücksraben.

„Lauft in den Tunnel, dahin kann er uns nicht folgen!"

Wir rannten alle auf den Tunnel zu, doch bevor wir ihn erreichten, hatte der Drache uns einen Felsbrocken in den Weg geworfen. Dieser Fluchtweg war uns jetzt versperrt.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, ihr Mäuse könnt mir so entkommen?", lachte er hämisch.

„Wir müssen uns irgendwo verstecken! Verteilt euch! Er kann uns nicht alle gleichzeitig jagen!"

Oh, wie sollte ich mich doch irren.

Merry und Pippin rannten nach links, sie wurden durch seinen Schwanz von den Beinen gefegt, während er gleichzeitig Herrn Frodo unter seiner rechten Vorderpfote begrub. Jetzt blieb nur noch ich.

Ich stolperte nach hinten und landete auf dem Rücken. Panisch versuchte ich von ihm wegzukriechen, aber er hatte mich mit einer seiner Krallen förmlich am Boden festgenagelt.

Gierig beugte sich sein Kopf über mich und er begann zu schnuppern.

„Ohhhh", schwärmte er, „ihr riecht so zart ... soooo wohlgenährt ... so nach ... hä? Was ist das?"

**_Aus der Sicht von Raug_**

Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er in Watte gepackt worden. Und was waren das für seltsame Geräusche? Und dieser scheußliche Geruch? All diese Dinge führten nicht dazu, dass sich mein Magen beruhigte ... eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Eine unglaubliche Übelkeit kroch durch meinen Körper. Ich warf meinen Kopf auf die Seite und zwang mich langsam meine Augen zu öffnen.

Was ich sah, trug nicht dazu bei, dass sich meine Laune hob. Allem Anschein nach befand ich mich in einer modrigen Zelle, auf einer dünnen, fleckigen, feuchten, stinkenden Matratze, die auf ein äußerst unbequemes Holzgestell geworfen worden war.

Zu allem Überfluss musste ich auch noch feststellen, dass meine Hände über meinem Kopf angekettet waren und mir nicht sehr viel Spielraum ließen. Das gleiche war mit meinen Beinen geschehen, die dabei auch noch leicht gespreizt worden waren.

Ich blickte knurrend an die Decke und schlagartig waren alle meine Erinnerungen wieder da.

„Na, Gwanu ... bist du wach?", schnurrte plötzlich eine Stimme viel zu nah an meinem Ohr.

„Barad", stieß ich herzlich wenig erfreut aus, als ich die Stimme erkannte. Ich war tatsächlich an ein Bett gefesselt und mit Barad in einem Raum. Das war gar nicht gut! Dem traute ich nämlich zu, dass er mich vergewaltigt hatte während ich bewusstlos war oder wenn er das noch nicht getan hatte, jetzt gleich über mich herfallen würde.

„Weißt du ... so gefällst du mir! Vollkommen wehrlos ... mir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert ... was ich jetzt alles mit dir machen könnte!"

„Skat spielen?"

„Nein", lachte er, „weißt du ... ich hatte gerade das einmalige Vergnügen dich ganz genau in Augenschein zu nehmen ... das hat mich geil gemacht! Und auch diese süßen kleinen Ohren ... ich hätte wirklich niemals erwartet, dass ausgerechnet du ein Elb bist!"

Böses ahnend blickte ich so weit wie möglich an mir runter. Ich hatte andere Kleidung an – weiße Kleidung! Ich hasste weiß! Viel schlimmer war jedoch die Erkenntnis, dass Barad mich scheinbar umgezogen hatte.

„Oh Eru!"

„Du bist schön eng", flüsterte er und küsste meinen Hals.

„Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen!", murmelte ich mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Zwei Finger habe ich in dich reinbekommen."

„Ich muss wirklich kotzen!"

„Dann bin ich leider gestört worden ..."

„Oh danke", seufzte ich erleichtert!

„Aber sie haben mir versprochen, dass ich dich haben darf, wenn heute Abend alles über die Bühne gegangen ist!"

„Wenn ich dann noch lebe!"

„Also Süßer, freu dich drauf", zum Abschied griff er mir einmal zwischen die Beine.

„Brrr ... und das mir", murmelte ich und kämpfte gegen den Brechreiz an. Ich war so mit mir selber beschäftigt, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie plötzlich wieder jemand neben mir saß. Und ich wollte ein Elb sein?

„Nun ... Fürst Raug? Habt ihr gut geschlafen?", fragte Alatar gespielt besorgt und strich mir einige widerspenstige Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Der Zimmerservice lässt ein klein wenig zu wünschen übrig, aber ansonsten ist es ganz nett hier!"

„Euch wird das freche Mundwerk schon noch vergehen. Und ich hoffe ihr habt die letzten Minuten mit euren Kindern genossen ... es war das letzte Mal, dass ihr sie gesehen habt."

Schweiß lief meine Stirn und meine Brust hinunter als ich mich soweit wie möglich aufrichtete und ihn angrinste. Ich beugte mich etwas über die Bettkante und erbrach im nächsten Moment genau auf seine Robe.

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei sprang er auf.

„Nehmt es mir nicht übel ...", grinste ich matt, „von Betäubungsmitteln wird mir immer schlecht!"

Wutentbrannt schlug er mir mitten ins Gesicht und stürmte aus der Zelle.

Das nächste Mal als ich aufwachte, wurde ich von zwei Männern auf die Beine gezerrt. Ich schwankte etwas, als ich ohne Hilfe stehen sollte. Einer von ihnen hielt mir ein Schwert an die Kehle, während der andere meine Hände auf dem Rücken fesselte.

Oh ja, wer wünschte sich das nicht! Vollkommen benebelt von ein paar Menschen zu seiner Hinrichtung geschleppt zu werden. Einziger Lichtblick in dieser Misere, ich musste mir nicht das Gezeter meiner Frau anhören, weil mal wieder durch „meine" Schuld „ihre" Kinder in Gefahr geraten waren.

Das wir oben auf der Plattform ankamen und ich wieder angekettet wurde, nahm ich nur nebenbei war. Auch die seltsamen Beschwörungen, die meine „Mörder" murmelten, kamen nur äußerst verzerrt in meinem Hirn an. Der Schrei, der dann erfolgte riss mich jedoch gewaltsam aus meiner Lethargie.

Mit äußerstem Unbehagen sah ich mich plötzlich dem zukünftigen Bewohner meines Körpers gegenüber.

„Oh Grundgütiger", keuchte ich.

Dafür, dass das Ding praktisch ein Geist war, war seine Umklammerung, in der ich mich plötzlich wiederfand, erstaunlich fest.

„Ieks!" Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich zu solchen unwürdigen Geräuschen fähig war. Das Biest stieg in die Luft und hob mich mit sich in die Höhe. Ich spürte den Widerstand meiner Fesseln und fragte mich was eher nachgab, meine Knochen oder die Ketten. Aber wie von Zauberhand fielen meine Fesseln plötzlich ab, gerade rechtzeitig bevor meine Arme und Beine aus den Gelenken gerissen wurden.

Dafür lösten sich jetzt aus dem Körper des Dämonen mehrere Tentakel, die sich überall in meinem Körper versenkten.

Oh Eru! Ich hatte noch nie solchen Schmerz verspürt und ich war mir sicher, dass meine Schreie bis in den Düsterwald zu hören sein mussten. Gnädigerweise wurde ich nach fünf Minuten ohnmächtig, nur um Sekunden später wieder zu erwachen, als eine neue Welle glühenden Schmerzes durch meinen Körper rollte. Blut begann aus meinem Mund zu laufen und mein Körper fing unkontrolliert an zu zucken. Mein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise und ich glaubte zu ersticken.

Das aufziehende Gewitter bemerkte ich gar nicht, bis plötzlich der Dämon schmerzerfüllt aufheulte und mich aus seinem Griff entließ. Bei ihm war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes der Blitz eingeschlagen. Dadurch entkam ich zwar seinem Griff und auch diesen seltsamen Tentakeln, aber dafür stürzte ich vier Meter tief nach unten, wo ich schweratmend liegen blieb.

Der Dämon schrie immer noch wahnsinnig vor Schmerz, während ein Istari versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, fiel mein Blick auf die zwei Männer, die mich hier hochgeschleift hatten.

Plötzlich sah ich eine große Chance dieses Theater tatsächlich zu überleben – ohne neuen Mitbewohner! Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Füßen und stand vor den unglückseligen Männern!

„Schon mal geflogen? Wenn nicht, dann genießt das jetzt!" Ich schlug ihnen die Beine unter ihrem Körper weg, entledigte sie ihrer Waffen und stieß sie über den Rand der Plattform.

„Guten Flug!"

Ich drehte mich um. Jede Faser meines Körpers schrie förmlich vor Protest bei der kleinsten Bewegung. Direkt vor mir stand Alatar und versuchte sein „Baby" beruhigen. Von dem anderen Istari war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Mit den Waffen, die ich jetzt in der Hand hielt, konnte ich dem Dämon nicht zu Leibe rücken. Dem Istari schon.

„Hier spielt die Musik", schrie ich und hieb auf den Zauberer ein. Aber der war noch relativ fix und parierte meinen Schlag mit seinem Stab. Ein seltsames Licht ging von dem Stab aus und ich flog mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Pfeiler, wobei ich mein Schwert verlor. Der Istari schob es mit seiner Fußspitze über den Rand. Am Boden zerstört, sah ich der einzigen Waffe, die ich hatte, hinterher.

„Äh ..."

„Ich habe euch gesagt, ihr sollt euch benehmen! Ihr habt mein Baby verletzt!"

„Das war ja wohl der Blitz", schrie ich zurück und tauchte unter dem nächsten Schlag durch. Hinter ihm kam ich wieder zu stehen und rammte mit aller Kraft meine Ellbogen in seinen Rücken. Der Istari ging stöhnend in die Knie und ich sprang mit einem Satz auf die Spitze des Pfeilers.

„Das ist euer Untergang!"

Mit einem bösen Zischeln richtete er seinen Stab auf mich und ich wurde von einem Lichtblitz mit dem Rücken auf den Boden befördert. Zu meinem Entsetzen musste ich erkennen, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„So gefallt ihr mir ... und jetzt lernt ihr, was Schmerz ist!"

Mit einem Ruck seines Stabes wurde ich gegen den Pfeiler geschmettert, dann sechs Meter in die Luft bevor er mich zurück auf den Boden stürzen ließ.

Mein ganzer Körper war eine einzige schmerzende Masse. Ich konnte schon nicht mal mehr sagen, was mir eigentlich wehtat.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt eure Knochen durchnummeriert! Sonst könnte Lord Mandos nämlich Probleme bekommen, wenn er euch wieder zusammensetzen möchte!"

Mit diesen Worten beförderte er mich über den Rand der Plattform.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Seit zwei Stunden stand ich im Schatten auf einem Felsen und beobachtete den Turm, auf dem sich doch geradezu gar nichts tat. Zwischendurch warf ich immer wieder einen Blick auf unser provisorisches Lager.

Ich erinnerte mich genau an die Ankunft der Galadhrim. Raug war noch keine fünf Minuten hinter dem Tor verschwunden als sie plötzlich vor uns standen mit Lord Elrond und Lord Erestor in der Mitte.

Aragorn war sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt. Durch Erestor erfuhren wir dann nebenbei, dass Elrond durch einen unglücklichen Zufall vom Schicksal seiner Söhne erfahren hatte. Erestor ließ auch durchblicken, dass Elrond wohl bei einem Gespräch von Lady Galadriel und Raugs Frau gelauscht hatte.

„Er war so wütend ... ich dachte einen Moment lang er würde die arme Alfiriel vom Balkon schmeißen ... und seine Schwiegermutter gleich hinterher!", murmelte Erestor gerade. „Allerdings hätte ich niemals geglaubt, dass der mächtige Lord von Imladris einem Gespräch zwischen zwei Frauen lauscht."

„Ich habe nicht gelauscht", ertönte gleich darauf die Stimme des Halbelben, „die zwei haben direkt unter dem Balkon geredet auf dem ich saß und las!"

„Ohne Buch?"

Darauf wusste Elrond nichts zu erwidern und ich blickte lächelnd wieder auf den Turm, wo sich jetzt endlich etwas tat. Durch eine Luke im Boden kamen die beiden Istaris heraus, hinter ihnen liefen zwei andere Menschen, die einen dritten, vollständig weiß gekleideten Mann in ihrer Mitte hatten. Einen Mann, der kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte.

„Da oben tut sich etwas", murmelte ich leise. Schlagartig blickten alle Anwesenden auf die Spitze des Turms.

Der weißgekleidete Mann wurde jetzt an die beiden Pfeiler gekettet, wo er vollkommen leblos hängen blieb.

„Was machen die da?", murmelte Elrond misstrauisch.

Ich konnte dem Halbelben keine Antwort auf die Frage geben und schaute somit weiter gebannt diesem Schauspiel zu. Mittlerweile hatte ich auch den Mann zwischen den Pfeilern erkannt. Es war Raug! Seine Kinder hatten das scheinbar auch rausgefunden, denn sie sogen zischend die Luft ein.

Die nächsten Minuten waren für uns der reinste Horror. Wir sahen dabei zu, wie Raug von einem seltsamen „Geist" in die Luft gehoben wurde und im nächsten Moment hörten wir seine Schreie. Unmenschliche, schmerzerfüllte Schreie. Mehrere Minuten tönten sie durch Mordor, bis der Körper des gepeinigten Elben plötzlich im Griff der Kreatur erschlaffte. Die gnädige Ohnmacht, die von Raug Besitz ergriffen hatte, hielt nur leider nicht lange vor. Nur Sekunden später erwachte der Elb wieder und sein gequälter Körper zuckte unter Krämpfen.

Orophin hatte sich hinter einen Felsen gehockt und hielt sich so fest wie möglich die Ohren zu. Hin und wieder hörte ich ein ersticktes Schluchzen.

Der Blitz, der vom Himmel zuckte und in die Kreatur einschlug, wurde von uns allen als Erlösung empfunden und wir glaubten schon, dass sich das Blatt wendete, als Raug die beiden Menschen über die Plattform beförderte, nur um enttäuscht zu werden, als der Istari ihn wieder entwaffnete und mehrere Minuten lang mit ihm spielte, bis er Raug dann gnädigerweise den Turm hinunterwerfen wollte.

Alle Elben sahen gleichzeitig weg, nur die Augen von Haldir und mir waren immer noch auf den Turm geheftet.

„Ihr könnt wieder gucken", rief Haldir aufgeregt, „er konnte sich festhalten!"

Und tatsächlich, der Eredhrim hing mehr schlecht als recht einige Zentimeter unter der Plattform. Von unserem Standpunkt aus konnten wir sehen, wie der Istari langsam auf die Stelle zulief, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass der Elb wirklich tot war. Jetzt konnten wir sehen, wie Alatar sich langsam über den Rand beugte.

Genau in diesem Moment langte Raug nach oben und bekam seinen Knöchel zu fassen. Einen Moment bewegte sich keiner von ihnen. Dann zog Raug mit aller Kraft an dem Bein und warf den schreienden Istari den Turm hinunter. Er verschwand in der gähnenden Dunkelheit des Grabens.

„Oro! Du kannst wieder hingucken!"

Raug hing einen Moment leblos an der Wand – wahrscheinlich um Atem zu schöpfen – bevor er sich daran machte, auf ein kleines Fenster zuzuklettern.

Als er in selbigem verschwand, atmeten wir erleichtert auf.

Ein seltsames Sirren trübte unsere Freude jedoch schon bald. Aus dem Fenster, in das Raug verschwunden war, schoss gleißendes Licht hervor, begleitet von einem dumpfen Knall. Beinahe so, als würde irgendjemand versuchen mit einem Rammbock die Wand zu durchbrechen und das mehrmals hintereinander.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte Rumil und ging näher an den Graben heran.

Als wir ein sechstes Mal den Knall vernahmen, begannen plötzlich die Mauer des Turms an einer Stelle des Raumes in den Raug verschwunden war zu bröckeln. Beim siebten Knall gab die Wand dann schlussendlich nach und mehrere Gesteinsbrocken fielen in den Graben.

Orophin ging wie in Trance bis auf den Rand des Grabens zu. „Nein ... Nein ... NEIN!"

Zwischen den herabfallenden Mauerstücken erschien wie in Zeitlupe eine männliche Gestalt, die unaufhaltsam nach unten stürzte, umgeben von einem Schleier aus weiß, schwarz und rot. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte ein Ring an seinem Finger auf bevor er vollkommen von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

o-o-o-o

Lalala … gleich zwei Cliffies in einem Kapitel! Nö, bin ich fies! Und das nach so langer Wartezeit! Ich stelle mich hiermit freiwillig als Versuchskaninchen für Vodoo-zauber zur Verfügung ... wenn euch das irgendwie aufheitert. ;-))

**_Vorschau aus der Sicht von Thranduil_**

**_„Und? Was soll ich mir jetzt weltbewegendes ansehen?"_**

****

**_„Das dort drüben!" Mein Hauptmann zeigte mir mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm die Richtung an._**

****

**_„Heilige Valar!", entfuhr es mir schockiert._**

****

**_Von hier konnte ich bis zu der Ered Mithrin blicken. Und dort, über einer einzigen Stelle schien sich eine schwarze Wolke zu erheben._**


	19. Menschliche Freizügigkeit

Kapitel 18: Menschliche Freizügigkeit

HI! Na, ging das fix genug? Sind auf jeden Fall keine 46 Tage mehr gewesen! ;-) In diesem Kapitel geht es dann wieder etwas lustiger zu ... hoffe ich jedenfalls ... Für alle Elrondliebhaber ... der kommt auch wieder vor ... genauso wie Erestor und ein paar erdachte Charas.

**Lady-of-Gondor:** Ja ... „Fies"ist mein zweiter Vorname! ;-) Wo Raug hin ist? Ich dachte, das wäre deutlich geworden! Er hat den Express in die Kellergeschosse genommen! Dem geht halt alles andere zu langsam! XD

**Elliot:** Das Bild war wirklich lustig ... aber so was würde Barad dann ja gefallen! Und dat wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Aber jetzt zu deinem Review ... also ... es ist definitiv Raug, der da gerade runtersegelt ... es sei denn der Istari hat mit ihm Kleidertausch gespielt ... und das ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich! Deine Theorien zu dem Ring sind auch gut! Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich gar nicht mehr, warum ich dieses Blitzen mit hineingeschrieben habe ... ... ... ... ah ja, doch! Es war entweder sein Ehering oder der Ring, den Elrond schon bemerkt hat. Letzteres ist wahrscheinlicher! In dem Ring ist zwar ein kleines Geheimfach für diverse Schlaf-, Rausch- und sonstige Mittel ... aber weder ein Seil, noch eine Beamvorrichtung oder ein Notrufknopf! Und Raug ist auch kein zweiter James Bond! Obwohl die Vorstellung durchaus was hat. Und Elrond ist dann Q ... oder wie der Bastelfritze auch immer hieß! XD

Was hast du denn für böse Gedanken über Frodo ... Intimpiercing ... der Ring ist dafür doch viel zu groß ... Hobbits verwenden so was sicher für was anderes! Aber keine Sorge, ich werde euch nicht allzu lange zappeln lassen.

**Susi:** Ich würde aber weiter gucken ... mit geschlossenen Augen liest es sich so schlecht!

(-) Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

**dorlimaus:** Lästige Nager sind mir immer noch die liebsten! Ist viel lustiger als wohlerzogene! So, um nicht wieder „verbal getreten"zu werden, habe ich mich diesmal auch wirklich beeilt! Kann euch schließlich nicht über einen Monat mit solchen Cliffies hängen lassen ... das heißt ... ich könnte schon! Äh ... Die Bezeichnung Fledermaus trifft ihn zwar sehr gut, aber fliegen kann er deswegen noch lange nicht. Sorry! Absolut flugunfähig! Warum ich so gemein zu meinen Hauptpersonen bin? Weil ich das gut kann!! Tja ... gute Frage ... ich könnte natürlich auch nett zu ihnen sein ... aber ich kann so schlecht kitschig, romantisch schreiben ... bzw. mir dreht sich dann während des Tippens der Magen um ... auf die Weise kommt man nicht weit. Da bin ich dann lieber ein bisschen gemein! XD.

**Gwilith:** Raug hatte definitiv noch nie etwas mit einem Zwerg! Er kann diese Lebewesen nicht ausstehen! Hat er irgendwie an seinen Junior vererbt ... der mag die ja auch nicht gerne. ;-) Gimlis perverse Neigungen ... tja ... die Szene habe ich aus einem der Filme aufgegriffen. Ich glaube, es war die Schlacht auf der Hornburg ... da ist er einem Urukhai von hinten zwischen die Beine gerutscht und hat seine Axt in hüfthöhe ins Ziel gebracht. Habe mich gekugelt vor Lachen. Deswegen habe ich das auch in meine Geschichte eingebaut.

**LocaInferna:** Tja ... was soll ich dazu nun sagen ...? Da mich Ithil ja so lieb darum gebeten hat, habe ich natürlich ganz fix weitergeschrieben. Es kommt wieder ein bisserl Haldir vor ... etwas Legolas ... Elrond ... Erestor ... und jemand bekanntes ... mit dem hoffentlich niemand gerechnet hat! 8 Hat deine Mitbewohnerin eigentlich langsam mal den Mund aufgekriegt? Vielleicht solltest du sie mal fragen, ob man ihr die Zunge rausgeschnitten hat. ;-)

**Lady kel:** ï Ich? Keine anderen Sorgen? Das ich nicht kichere! Aber deinem Wunsch sei Folge geleistet! Hier kommt das neueste Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

So, und jetzt ohne weitere Umschweife und vor allen Dingen OHNE Werbeblöcke direkt zum Hauptfilm!

_**Aus der Sicht von Haldir**_

Fassungslos stand ich am Rand des Grabens und sah hinunter. Neben mir standen meine beiden Brüder und hinter uns hörte ich das Gemurmel der Galadhrim, worauf ich aber nicht wirklich achtete.

Mein Vater war diesen Turm hinunter gestürzt ... genau in den Graben. Wir hatten tatenlos dabei zugesehen, wie er unaufhaltsam in die dunkle Tiefe stürzte. Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf versuchte mir zwar zu sagen, dass wir auf diese Entfernung nichts hätten tun können, aber das ignorierte ich.

„Ich ... ich hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen", murmelte ich kaum hörbar und blickte in den Himmel. Verärgert stellte ich fest, dass sich Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten. Ich hatte seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr geweint und ich würde jetzt nicht wieder damit anfangen dachte ich verärgert und biss mir auf die Lippen. Tränen flossen trotzdem über meine Wangen hinab.

Ich weinte anscheinend so stark, dass ich schon dunkle Flecken vor meinen Augen sah. Ärgerlich wischte ich mir über das Gesicht und blickte wieder in den Himmel. Der große Fleck war immer noch da, er war jetzt sogar noch größer.

„YEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA! DAS MACHT LAUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ich konnte förmlich hören, wie alle Köpfe ruckartig nach oben gerissen wurden.

„EIN DRACHE!"

„Bringt euch in Sicherheit!", schrieen mehrere Stimmen durcheinander.

Rumil und ich wirbelten herum und wollten uns zwischen den Steinen in Sicherheit bringen, aber bevor ich drei Schritte getan hatte, bemerkte ich, dass Orophin uns nicht folgte. Fluchend blickte ich mich um und sah ihn schließlich immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf am Rand des Grabens stehen.

Ohne eine Sekunde weiter nachzudenken, rannte ich zurück und zog ihn von dort fort und schmiss ihn auf den Boden. Ich selber landete neben ihm auf dem Bauch im Staub.

Ich spürte einen gewaltigen Luftzug als der Drache in unsere Nähe kam und ich meinte auch verschiedene Schreie zu hören. Trotzdem blieb ich flach auf dem Boden liegen, in der Hoffnung, dass er uns nicht bemerken würde.

Und selbst wenn doch ... dann wäre ich jedenfalls schnell wieder bei meinem Adar!

Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und blickte über die Schulter. Der Drache war weg!

„W-wo ist er hin?"

„Er ... ist ... in den Graben geflogen, Hauptmann", flüsterte eine meiner Wachen.

„Was will ein Drache in diesem Graben?", fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Frag ihn am besten selber, Haldir", rief der Prinz zu mir hinüber, der am Rand des Grabens stand, „er scheint wieder hochzukommen."

Mit einem Ruck zog ich meinen kleinen Bruder auf die Beine und schleuderte ihn hinter einige Felsen. Kaum stand ich hinter selbigen, hörten wir auch schon deutlich das Schlagen seiner ledrigen Flügel und im nächsten Moment erschien die riesige Echse direkt vor uns.

Ich hatte noch nie einen lebendigen Drachen gesehen. Diese Kreaturen kannte ich nur aus den Erzählungen meines Vaters, der wohl früher öfter auf sie gestoßen war. Aber diese Geschichten hatten mir nicht im Entferntesten deutlich gemacht, wie groß Drachen wirklich waren.

Unsere Chancen schätzte ich verschwindend gering ein. Wir waren insgesamt acht Galadhrim, zwei ältere Bruchtalelben, ein Prinz aus dem Düsterwald, der König von Gondor, ein Zwerg und ein Zauberer. Nüchtern betrachtet konnten wir uns gleich auf den Teller legen und uns mit der hiesigen Vegetation nett garnieren.

Der Drache stieg langsam auf, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und blickte uns aus seinen gelben Augen genau an. Er schnaubte äußerst wütend und landete auf drei Klauen. Im nächsten Moment wurde ich ungläubig Zeuge davon wie vier kleine Gestalten den Rücken des Drachen hinunter rutschten und auf uns zu taumelten.

Der König von Gondor kam ungläubig einen Schritt vor. „Ihr?"

„A-aragorn ... bei allen Hobbits ... sind wir froh dich zu sehen!"

Bevor der Mensch jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, donnerte der Drache dazwischen.

„WER VON EUCH WAR DAS? ICH FRESS EUCH!"

Wir sprangen alle entsetzt einen Schritt zurück, als die riesige Echse auf uns zugelaufen kam und dabei eine seiner gewaltigen Pranken in unsere Richtung hielt. In der flachen Klaue lag etwas. Etwas, das gewaltige Ähnlichkeit mit einem männlichen Körper hatte.

„ADA!"Bevor ich auch nur reagieren konnte, rannte Orophin los – direkt auf den Drachen zu. Der Drache zog seine Klaue zurück und öffnete sein gewaltiges Maul, bereit den jungen Elben mit einem Happen zu verschlingen.

„Orophin! Komm sofort zurück!", schrie ich ihm fassungslos hinterher.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, Kleiner! Ich fress' dich!", knurrte der Drache bösartig.

„Aber das ist mein Vater", antwortete mein Bruder stur und lief weiter auf den Drachen zu.

„Dein Vater?", fragte der Drache zweifelnd und blickte abwechselnd auf die reglose Gestalt in seiner Klaue und auf meinen Bruder.

„Nun ja ... eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit besteht", räumte der Drache ein, „aber ..."

Er sog einmal kräftig die Luft ein und mein Bruder wurde gegen seine Nüstern gezogen. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei ging durch unsere Reihen.

„Riechst auch nach ihm ... dann will ich dir mal glauben!"

Ich erstarrte vor Entsetzen als Orophin sich zwischen die Vorderbeine des Drachen und damit genau unter sein Maul bewegte.

„Orophin ... kommst du da wohl weg!"

Aber er schien mich nicht einmal zu hören. Erst als plötzlich ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen ertönte, drehte er sich um. Einerseits fiel mir jetzt ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, andererseits fühlte ich mich in der Nähe dieser riesigen Echse doch äußerst unwohl. Den anderen schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

„A-ada lebt noch", stammelte Orophin plötzlich, „aber er braucht dringend Hilfe."Mein kleiner Bruder wollte unseren Vater anscheinend aus der Klaue des Drachen heben, aber dieser machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Lass das! Ich fress' dich", fauchte er. Orophin sah den Drachen verwirrt an.

„Aber er braucht Hilfe!"

„Aber nicht von euch ... Ratten! Nichts weiter als Ratten! Erst will ich wissen, wer sein Lebenslicht auspusten wollte!"

„Das war ein Mann in diesem Turm!"Orophin deutete sichtbar verärgert auf den Turm vor sich.

Wäre ich nicht so angespannt gewesen, ich hätte angefangen zu schreien oder zu weinen ... oder beides gleichzeitig! Mein kleiner Bruder unterhielt sich gerade mit einer Kreatur auf deren Speiseplan hauptsächlich rohes, blutiges Fleisch stand und die ihn mit einem Happen runterschlucken konnte.

„Und Ada stirbt, wenn er nicht bald Hilfe bekommt", beharrte dieser Ausbund an Sturheit. Naneth hatte Recht. Er kam ganz eindeutig nach Ada! Nur der würde auf die Idee kommen mit Lebewesen zu diskutieren, die ihn als Erweiterung ihres Speiseplanes betrachteten.

„Na, du kleines Genie! Siehst du hier vielleicht irgendwo ein Lazarett?", giftete der Drache und beäugte die leblose Form meines Vaters kritisch.

„Nein! Aber wir haben einen Heiler bei uns!"Orophin schrie den Drachen an.

„Einen Heiler? WARUM SAGST DU DAS DENN NICHT GLEICH?", brüllte der Drache. „Ich fress' dich!"

„Weil du zu sehr damit beschäftigt warst mir zu drohen!"

„Äh ... gut ... das ist ein Argument! Und wo ist dieser Heiler?"

„Dort!"Ohne sich umzudrehen, zeigte Orophin auf Lord Elrond.

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass er das sagen würde", murmelte besagter Halbelbenlord hinter mir.

„Na, dann soll dieser tolle Heiler seinen alten Hintern mal hier rüber bewegen! Und zwar ein bisschen hurtig! Sonst fress' ich ihn!"

„Ja, genau so habe ich mir das gewünscht", seufzte Lord Elrond und bewegte sich langsam auf den Drachen zu. Ich wusste wirklich nicht was ihn dazu bewog ... das mussten irgendwie seine Heilerinstinkte sein. Denn obwohl das mein Vater war, der dort verletzt lag, traute ich dem Drachen nicht wirklich über den Weg. Wahrscheinlich wartete er einfach nur darauf, dass wir alle nah genug waren, um uns dann zu fressen.

Beim Drachen angekommen beugte Lord Elrond sich über meinen Vater und runzelte kritisch die Stirn.

„Er muss auf den Boden gelegt werden, damit ich ihn näher untersuchen kann!"

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Er bleibt schön hier bei mir liegen! Und wenn du nur eine falsche Bewegung machst, dann ..."Der Drache schlug mit einem lauten Knirschen seine Kiefer zusammen und erntete einen eisigen Blick des Halbelben. Der Drache konterte mit demselben Blick ... und sah schließlich weg.

„Schon gut, schon gut ... ich leg ihn ja schon auf den Boden. Aber wehe du machst Murks! Dann ..."

„Ja, ja! Dann frisst du mich", seufzte Elrond und ließ meinen Vater vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten, nachdem er aus seinem Umhang ein Kopfkissen geformt hatte.

„Ich muss sagen ... ich bin beeindruckt", flüsterte einer meiner Galadhrim ehrfürchtig, „ich habe viel Großartiges über den Lord gehört, aber noch nie, dass er mit seinem Blick einen Drachen in die Knie zwingt!"

„Das war auch das erste Mal! Und ich hoffe, es wird das letzte Mal bleiben", seufzte Erestor erleichtert und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht. Während Orophin Lord Elrond assistierte, und wir anderen uns trotz des merkwürdigen Gastes etwas entspannten, ging der König auf die Hobbits zu.

„Wie seid ihr an den Drachen geraten? Ich dachte, ihr wärt bei Thranduil im Palast?", fragte er ohne Einleitung.

„Nun", begann der Hobbit, den ich als Samweis in Erinnerung hatte, „alles begann mit dem Amulett, dass ich gefunden hatte ..."

-o-o-o-o-

„Und als er mich beschnüffelte, flog durch den Sog Raugs Amulett gegen seine Nase! Ich dachte schon mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Aber er erkannte das Amulett! Anscheinend hat Raug ihm mit seinen Eredhrim des Öfteren einen Besuch abgestattet ... und dann hat er sich auf Merrys Drängen dazu bereiterklärt uns nach Mordor zu bringen."Der Hobbit schickte einen bösen Seitenblick auf seinen Freund.

„Genau", fuhr Pippin fort, „wir waren gerade genau über euch, als Barathûl wie ein Pfeil nach unten schoss. Er hatte Raug fallen gesehen und ist hinterher! Uns ist ganz schlecht geworden."

„Der Drache heißt Barathûl?", fragte Rumil interessiert.

„Ja, so heiße ich ...", kam ein dunkles Grollen von gegenüber, „ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Jemand gab mir diesen Namen nachdem ich geschlüpft war."

„Mein Ada war dabei als du geschlüpft bist?", fragte Orophin von seiner Position unterhalb des gewaltigen Kiefers.

„Mh-hm. Er hat mein Ei am Flussufer gefunden. Ich muss während eines Sturmes aus dem Nest gefallen sein. Er hat mich mit zu sich nach Hause genommen und mich aufgezogen ..."

Mein Augenlid fing an zu zucken. Er hatte einen Drachen bei sich zu Hause angeschleppt und ich durfte die Eidechse, die ich als Zehnjähriger gefunden hatte nicht behalten. Wo war denn da bitte die Gerechtigkeit?

Lord Erestor, der neben mir saß, stützte sein Kinn auf die Hand. „Abgründe tun sich auf ... Raug der Drachenliebhaber ... ich wusste ja, dass er seltsame Eigenarten hat ... aber das. Ich bin schockiert!"

Lord Elrond kniete derweil immer noch über meinem Vater und verarztete ihn. Ich gab zu, dass ich schwer beeindruckt war, denn obwohl ihm der Drache regelmäßig ins Genick atmete, ließ er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Das muss an den Schmerzmitteln liegen", murmelte Lord Erestor als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten. „Elrond musste ein schmerzstillendes Mittel nehmen, als wir so lange geritten sind."

Schließlich erhob sich der Halbelb und breitete eine Decke über meinem Vater aus. Langsam kam er zu uns zurück und setzte sich neben Lord Erestor. Orophin war sehr zu meinem Leidwesen bei dem Drachen geblieben.

„Er hat ein paar gebrochene Knochen, zahlreiche Prellungen und Quetschungen, eine zertrümmerte Schulter, sein Knöchel ist verstaucht und er hat höchstwahrscheinlich eine gewaltige Gehirnerschütterung. Außerdem hatte er leichte innere Blutungen. Aber er wird es überleben", erzählte Lord Elrond unaufgefordert.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er wieder ganz gesund ist?", fragte ich leise.

„Einige Wochen. Aber so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er morgen schon wieder laufen wollen ... vorausgesetzt er wacht auf. Vor allen Dingen an seinem linken Arm wird er noch sehr lange Freude haben. Ich habe noch nie so viele Brüche in einem Knochen gesehen."

„Dann wäre es doch eigentlich das Beste, wenn er zurück nach Lorien geht", murmelte ich. Ausnahmslos alle, die meinen Vater kannten, grinsten bis über beide Ohren.

„Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen?", fragte der Herr von Imladris schmunzelnd.

„War ja nur so eine Idee", sagte ich zu meiner Verteidigung.

_**Aus der Sicht von Orophin**_

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich leicht benebelt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber ich konnte nicht einordnen, was mich störte.

Ich hatte am vorigen Abend das Nachtlager bei meinem Vater aufgeschlagen – also direkt unter der Nase des Drachen.

Schläfrig rollte ich mich auf die Seite und bemerkte auch schlagartig was hier nicht stimmte – mein Vater war weg und der Drache auch!

Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen und blickte mich um. Meine Brüder lagen ganz in meiner Nähe. Der Rest von uns hatte sich zwanglos dort verteilt, wo der Boden ihrer Meinung nach am bequemsten war. Ich drehte mich um und blickte zu den Pferden, die etwas entfernt von uns standen, dort im Schatten einiger Felsen saß eine dunkelhaarige Gestalt und redete wütend auf jemanden ein, den ich nicht sehen konnte.

Leise stieg ich über einen Galadhrim hinweg und lief auf die Gestalt zu.

„ADA! Was machst du hier?"

Mein Vater blickte erstaunt auf und lächelte als er mich erkannte, was er aber sofort bereute. Die Prellung auf seinem Wangenknochen musste jede Mimik zur Qual machen.

„Orophin ... gut geschlafen?"Er streckte seinen gesunden Arm nach mir aus und ich ließ mich neben ihm auf einen Stein sinken. Vater legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und ich drückte mein Gesicht an seinen Hals. In diesem Moment war ich einfach nur glücklich!

„Nein ... wie niiieeedlich", ertönte plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme, „wenn mir das jemand vor fünftausend Jahren gesagt hätte ..."

„Ja, ja", unterbrach mein Vater den Drachen, „dann hättest du ihn gefressen!"

„Exakt!"Der Drache grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Aber du hast eine drollige Brut, mein lieber Freund. Der da", er deutete auf mich, „ist auf mich losspaziert, als wäre ich nichts weiter, als ein kleiner Salamander!"

Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Augenbrauen meines Vaters nach oben wanderten.

„Das machst du mir aber bitte nicht bei allen Drachen, die dir über den Weg laufen, ja?"

Ich kicherte leise und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", schmunzelte mein Vater erleichtert und strich mir über die Haare.

Jetzt konnte ich eilige Schritte hören, die sich uns näherten und im nächsten Moment standen mein Zwilling und Haldir vor uns.

„Ada! Geht es dir gut?"

„Du solltest liegen bleiben! Lord Elrond hat gesagt, du darfst noch nicht laufen!"

„Ja, mir geht es gut", beantwortete mein Vater geduldig, wenn auch nicht ganz ehrlich. „Und zu mir hat Elrond nicht gesagt, dass ich liegen bleiben soll."

„Kein Wunder! Du warst nicht ansprechbar", zischte Haldir mit einer Mischung aus Vorwurf und Erleichterung. Nichts desto trotz beugte er sich hinunter und umarmte Vater, nachdem mein Bruder Platz gemacht hatte, der seine Arme bereits um Adas Nacken geschlungen hatte.

„Ich nehme an, dass ist deine rücksichtsvolle Art mir zu sagen, dass du böse mit mir bist!"

Haldir knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Ja! Warum bist du nicht mitgekommen?"

Ich blickte auf. Das interessierte mich jetzt auch.

Ada lächelte traurig.

„Alte Eredhriminstinkte! Und ich glaube, ich sollte mich wirklich wieder irgendwo hinsetzen, wo es bequemer ist. Ich spüre jeden einzelnen meiner Knochen!"

Ich konnte es Haldir ansehen, dass er mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war, aber er fragte nicht weiter nach.

„Geht schon mal vor ... ich komme gleich nach", murmelte mein Vater und fummelte mit seiner gesunden Hand an seinem Hemd herum. Wir blieben zögernd stehen.

„Na los! Verschwindet schon. Husch, husch! Ich finde den Weg schon alleine!"

Langsam und immer wieder über die Schulter zurück blickend, liefen wir zu den anderen.

_**Aus der Sicht von Raug**_

Dieser Tag begann für mich wirklich mit vielen Überraschungen. Nicht nur, dass ich aufgewachte und festgestellt hatte, dass ich noch am Leben war. Nein, auch die Tatsache, dass sich mein jüngster Sohn zufrieden wie eine Katze an meiner Seite – zwischen den Beinen eines Drachen – zusammengerollt hatte, erstaunte mich doch sehr. Ich hatte mich mühsam in eine sitzende Position gequält und das Lager überblickt. Neben meinen ursprünglichen Begleitern befanden sich alle meine Söhne hier, fünf weitere Galadhrim, die Hobbits und Elrond und Erestor.

Und jetzt saß ich auf einem Stein und blickte meinen Söhnen hinterher, die sich nur zögerlich von mir entfernten.

„Warum hast du sie weggeschickt? Du kannst gleich Hilfe gebrauchen!"

„Ich bin zwar alt und ich gebe zu, dass mein Körper sich momentan nicht gerade in Höchstform befindet, aber ich habe noch soviel Stolz, dass ich selber da wieder hinlaufen kann", murmelte ich verärgert und stemmte mich unter einiger Anstrengung nach oben. Sofort begann sich alles um mich herum zu drehen.

„Welcher Idiot hat hier beweglichen Boden verlegt", fluchte ich leise und rieb mir die Augen.

Nachdem sich der erste Schwindel gelegt hatte, setzte ich vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Mein verstauchter Knöchel dankte es mir mit regelmäßigen Wellen glühenden Schmerzes. Meine Rippen waren von der plötzlichen Bewegung auch nicht wirklich begeistert, aber ich biss die Zähne zusammen und humpelte zu den anderen.

„Oh ... das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen", schnaufte Barathûl und war mit einem Satz hinter mir. Bevor ich wusste wie mir geschah, wurde ich von einer Klaue in die Luft gehoben.

„Sag mal, was wird das denn", fauchte ich empört.

„Hilfe, mein Freund, Hilfe! Dein Heiler scheint über deine Turnübungen nämlich nicht sehr glücklich zu sein!"

Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Elrond bestätigte diese Theorie von Barathûl bis ins kleinste Detail. Elrond sah aus, als würde er mir jeden Moment den Hals umdrehen wollen. Ich konnte ihn verstehen.

Der Drache setzte mich auf einem etwas bequemeren Stück Boden ab.

„So ... du bist ja noch mal mit dem Leben davon gekommen ... und hast ja sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich jetzt wieder in meine gemütliche Höhle verkrümele. Ich habe von Sonnenlicht erst mal für die kommenden zweitausend Jahre genug. Dadurch bleichen meine Schuppen immer so!"

„Nein, nein ... verschwinde ruhig", murmelte ich abwesend, „aber sei so gut und tu mir noch einen Gefallen."

Barathûl nickte mir zu und ich flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dann erhob er sich so elegant in die Lüfte wie wohl nur ein Drache es vermochte. Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille bis Elrond sich langsam erhob und auf mich zu kam.

Aha. Jetzt würde ich also zusammengestaucht werden.

Wie vorausgesehen ließ er sich vor mir nieder und blickte mich aus eisigen Augen an, bevor er alles andere als zärtlich damit begann meine Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Ich hielt auch still, bis er an meinen Arm kam. Da zwang mich der Schmerz zu einem Aufkeuchen.

„Hör mal, du warst auch schon mal sanfter mit mir", keuchte ich. Als Antwort bekam ich nur ein Knurren und der Verband wurde noch fester gezogen.

„Du hast nichts Sanftes verdient", brummte er leise und voller Zorn. „Glaub mir, wenn du nicht so verletzt wärst, würde ich dich jetzt in Grund und Boden prügeln!"

Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Das würdest du nicht ... dafür bist du viel zu beherrscht! Außerdem fügst du anderen nicht unnötig Schmerzen zu. Sogar zu Orks bist du immer sehr human gewesen."

„Im Moment stehst du bei mir noch unter einem Ork!"

„Oh ... das tat jetzt weh, Elrond! Das tat wirklich weh!"

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt", knurrte Elrond verärgert und tastete meine Rippen ab.

„Du weißt genau warum!"

Er blickte in meine Augen. „Hast du Schwindelgefühle? Ist der schlecht? Kopfschmerzen?"

„Schwindelig war mir als ich versucht habe zu laufen, schlecht ist mir höchstwahrscheinlich von dem Betäubungsmittel, dass mir gegeben wurde und du hättest auch Kopfweh, wenn dich jemand kontinuierlich gegen die Wand geschlagen hätte."

„Würdest du es mir übel nehmen, wenn ich sage, dass du das verdient hast?"

„Ja, das würde ich", murmelte ich gespielt gekränkt und zog eine Schnute. „Ich würde mich wahrscheinlich vor Verzweifelung in die nächste Felsspalte werfen!"

„So? Zehn Meter hinter dir ist eine! Guten Flug!"Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging weg. Darauf war ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht gefasst.

„Äh ... Elrond?"Er drehte sich nicht mal um. „Ich habe Glorfindel gesehen!"

Elrond blieb schlagartig stehen und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Er ... lebt noch?"

„Ja! Und bevor du fragst ... ich habe die Zwillinge nicht gesehen. Aber ich denke sie leben noch."

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er kalt.

„Weil die Gruppe, die ich gesehen habe, gerade erst hier ankam ... und es schien nicht so als wäre dieser Turm das Ziel ihrer Bestimmung. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass dieser Turm nur als Zwischenlager und als Behausung von diesem ... diesem ... Ding genutzt wurde."Allein bei dem Gedanken an diesen riesigen Dämon liefen kalte Schauer meinen Rücken hinunter.

Plötzlich runzelte ich die Stirn. „Hat eigentlich irgendjemand gesehen, wo das Vieh hin ist?"

„Wieder in den Turm hinein", sagte das Prinzlein, „und als ihr bewusstlos ward, ist von dem Turm eines von den Reittieren der Nazguls aufgebrochen. Es ist ins Landesinnere geflogen."

Ich biss mir nachdenklich auf die Lippe. „Dann befindet sich der Turm irgendwo weiter landeinwärts ... und genau da müssen wir hin!"

„Mordor ist sehr groß und unübersichtlich ...", murmelte der Istari unbestimmt, „es könnte Wochen dauern, bis wir den Turm gefunden haben."

„So lange darf es aber nicht dauern! Also sollten wir so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen."

„Dann wirst du aber zurückbleiben müssen", schaltete sich mein Ältester ein.

„Ach ... und warum?"

„Dein Knöchel, deine Rippen, dein Schädel ...", zählte Haldir mit einem hilfsbereiten Lächeln auf.

„Dann spitz mal deine Öhrchen, ion-nin! Mein Knöchel ist spätestens morgen früh so weit verheilt, dass ich ohne fremde Hilfe laufen kann und alles andere ist für mich ehrlich gesagt Nebensache. Und jetzt gibt es von mir noch eine klare Ansage! Ihr drei", ich blickte meine Söhne nacheinander an, „macht euch wieder auf den Weg nach Hause!"

„Nein!"Hörte ich aus drei Mündern gleichzeitig. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Jetzt ging das schon wieder los!

„Kommt mal her zu mir!"Jedenfalls jetzt gehorchten sie. „Ihr werdet euch jetzt eure Waffen schnappen und schnurstracks nach Hause marschieren."

„Wir kommen mit dir", zischte Haldir, „wir sind keine Feiglinge."

„Das hat nichts mit Feigheit zu tun, sondern nur damit eurem Vater einmal zu gehorchen. Also seid ein paar brave Jungs und verschwindet."

„Nein!"

Ich knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen. Schon wieder dieses niedliche kleine Wort, das ich absolut nicht hören wollte. Aber bevor ich antworten konnte, fiel Elrond mir ins Wort.

„Wenn sie dich unbedingt begleiten wollen, dann lass sie!"Man konnte der Stimme des Halbeleben deutlich entnehmen, dass er es eilig hatte. Meine drei Söhne grinsten mich frech an und ich schlug mir die flache Hand ins Gesicht.

Bravo!

Wir ritten noch in der gleichen Stunde los. Oder genauer gesagt ich musste aufgrund meiner Verletzungen meinem armen Pferd trotz des unwegsamen Geländes mein Gewicht aufhalsen. Die anderen führten ihre Reittiere am Zügel. Zwei Tage später hatten sich meine Knochen dann wieder soweit zusammengefügt, dass ich selber laufen konnte. Nur standen wir jetzt vor einem gewaltigen Problem.

Wir befanden uns auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und blickten auf die gesammelte Pracht Mordors. Nur leider war von einem Turm rein gar nichts zu sehen.

„Wenn wir bloß wüssten, in welche Richtung wir müssen", murrte der kleine König neben mir. „Wir können nicht tagelang durch dieses Land irren!"

„Wohl war, wohl war", stimmte ich ihm zu, „aber habt ihr eine andere Idee? Nicht die kleinste Spur von auch nur einem lausigen Ork oder etwas anderem, das wir fragen könnten."

„Zudem haben wir auch noch ein anderes Problem!"Das Prinzlein war plötzlich neben uns getreten.

„Und das wäre? Kommt schon Prinzlein, amüsiert mich!"

„Scheinbar hatten die Galadhrim auf dem Weg hierher einen kleinen Unfall mit ein paar Orks", der Tawarwaith konnte das hämische Grinsen nur mühsam aus seinem Gesicht verbergen und auch der Zwerg grinste vor Schadenfreude.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Sie sind in der Nacht überrascht worden ... konnten die Angreifer zwar abwehren aber haben dabei ihren gesamten Proviant verloren."

„Warum hat Elrond uns davon nichts erzählt?", fragte ich überrascht. Das sah dem Halbelb gar nicht ähnlich.

„Er und Lord Erestor wussten davon gar nichts."

„Ah ja", murmelte ich, „und lasst mich raten ... unsere Vorräte werden auch nicht mehr lange reichen!"

„Nicht, wenn wir den anderen etwas davon abgeben müssen."

Erestor und Elrond waren bei den letzten Worten an uns herangetreten.

_**Aus der Sicht von Legolas**_

Gerade hatte ich Raug und Aragorn von unserem kleinen Nahrungsproblem erzählt, als Lord Elrond und Lord Erestor zu uns herangetreten waren.

Die beiden blickten Raug an und alle drei bekamen plötzlich ein äußerst unangenehmes Grinsen ins Gesicht. Die Galadhrim blickten jetzt jedoch ziemlich betreten zu Boden.

„Es tut uns wirklich leid", nuschelte einer ohne aufzusehen, „aber ohne Vorräte können wir nicht weitergehen!"

„Tz, tz, tz", machte Raug und blickte die anderen beiden alten Elben an, „was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Elrond ahnungslos, „vielleicht einen Blick auf Mordors Speisekarte werfen?"

„Gute Idee", antwortete Erestor, „wann treffen wir uns wieder hier?"

„Eine halbe Stunde sollte ausreichen", erwiderte Elrond und nahm sich einen Speer, „bis nachher!"

Ein kurzer Abschied und die drei älteren Elben verschwanden in verschiedene Richtungen.

„Was war jetzt das?", fragte Orophin nachdem sich Stille über unser Lager gesenkt hatte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Haldir.

„Nun ... man sagt ja, dass einige Elben im Alter seltsam werden", wagte ein Galadhrim vorsichtig anzumerken und erntete vernichtende Blicke aus den Augen von Haldir und seinen Brüdern.

„War ja nur so ein Gedanke", wehrte der Elb ab und sprang einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ein kleines Feuer entfachen", brummte Gimli und schob ein paar Äste auf einen Haufen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir alle um das Lagerfeuer herum und warteten mit knurrenden Mägen auf die Rückkehr der alten Elben.

„Ich hoffe wirklich ihnen ist nicht passiert", flüsterte Rumil, „Ada hat immer noch nur einen Arm zur Verfügung!"

In diesem Moment ertönte gedämpftes Gelächter zwischen den Felsen und kurz darauf standen drei quietschfidele Elbenlords vor uns.

„So ... für unser Abendessen wäre dann gesorgt", sagte Raug fröhlich und warf seinen Speer in unsere Mitte. Die Hobbits sprangen erschrocken auf die Beine als sie sahen, was dort aufgespießt worden war – sechs dicke, fette Spinnen von der Größe eines Kopfes.

Erestor hielt ebenfalls einen Speer mit Spinnen in der Hand, lediglich Elrond hatte etwas anderes gefunden – Maden von wahrhaft kapitaler Größe.

Aragorn bedachte die Spinnen mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?"

„Oh doch! Das ist unser Ernst! Richtig zubereitet, schmecken die Viecher wirklich gut!"

Raug kniete sich vor das Feuer, steckte einen gegabelten Stab auf jede Seite und legte den Speer mit den Spinnen darauf. Es fing an zu zischen und zu stinken, als die haarige Oberfläche der Tiere mit den Flammen in Berührung kam. Raug drehte und wendete den Speer ein paar Mal, bevor er ihn nach zehn Minuten vom Feuer nahm. Er zog eine Spinne vorsichtig vom Speer und stach mit dem Messer in sie.

„Ja ... die ist gut! Wer möchte als erster?" Verständlicherweise hielten sich die Freiwilligen in unseren Reihen in Grenzen.

„Oh, wenn keiner möchte, gib mir eine", sagte Elrond und streckte seine Hand aus. Raug reichte ihm eine von den heißen Spinnen und wir konnten jetzt beobachten, wie Elrond der Spinne ein Bein nach dem anderen ausriss. Das ganze wurde begleitet von einem widerlichen Knacken.

Das letzte Bein, das er der Spinne ausriss, steckte er sich in den Mund und kaute darauf rum. Uns anderen fielen bei diesem Anblick beinahe die Augen raus. Lord Elrond ließ sich davon jedoch nicht stören und schnitt den Bauch der Spinne der Länge nach auf. Unter der schwarzen Haut kam weißliches Fleisch zum Vorschein. Der Halbelb schnitt etwas von dem Fleisch aus der Spinne heraus und steckte es sich in den Mund. Lord Erestor hatte jetzt ebenfalls eine Spinne vor sich liegen, die er genüsslich zerteilte und Stück für Stück verspeiste.

Mittlerweile hatte Raug den Speer mit den Maden über das Feuer gelegt, während er nebenbei von Erestor einen Teil der Spinne zugeteilt bekam.

„Möchtet ihr nicht mal probieren, Prinzlein?"

Er hielt mir eine dicke Spinne vor die Nase, die ich zögerlich entgegen nahm.

„Ich muss zugeben ... in diesem Licht habe ich Spinnen noch nie betrachtet."Ich schnitt dem Tier den Bauch auf wie ich es bei den anderen gesehen hatte und nahm vorsichtig ein winziges Stück von dem Fleisch in den Mund und kaute darauf rum.

„Schmeckt ein wenig wie Hühnchen ...", stellte ich überrascht fest und nahm ein weiteres Stück.

„Was ist mit euch?", fragte Lord Erestor plötzlich die anderen, „Ihr solltet wirklich etwas essen ... und da wir nichts anderes haben ..."

Zögerlich nahm jeder eine von den Spinnen entgegen und zerteilte sie langsam. Die meisten betrachteten das Fleisch skeptisch bevor sie die Augen schlossen und das Stück dann ohne zu kauen runterschluckten.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht", murmelte Aragorn, „ich sitze in Mordor bei einem Lagerfeuer und esse Spinnen!"

„Spar deine Begeisterung für später auf", murmelte Lord Elrond mit Schalk in den Augen, „der Nachtisch ist das Beste!"

„Nachtisch?", fiepte Aragorn entsetzt und blickte seinen Ziehvater an.

„Ja! Nachtisch", bekräftigte Raug grinsend. „Elrond hat ein paar richtige Delikatessen gefunden!"Mit diesem Satz deutete er auf die ehemals weißen Maden, die über dem Feuer einen braunen Farbton angenommen hatten. Hin und wieder zischte es, wenn eine undefinierbare Flüssigkeit aus den Maden in das Feuer tropfte.

Die Galadhrim verzogen angewidert das Gesicht und auch die Hobbits sowie Gimli waren darüber nicht sehr erfreut.

„Die müssten jetzt fertig sein", murmelte Raug, „wer möchte?"

Wieder meldete sich niemand freiwillig. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und bat Raug um eine. Die Spinnen hatten immerhin nicht so schlecht geschmeckt.

„Mutig Prinzlein, mutig! Will mein Nachwuchs vielleicht auch eine?"

„Vielleicht später", murmelte Haldir und beugte sich unglücklich über sein Abendessen.

Ich begutachtete in der Zeit meinen Nachtisch und schielte dann unauffällig zu Raug hinüber. Der biss gerade seiner Made sang- und klanglos den Kopf ab.

Seufzend tat ich es ihm gleich. Ich war ja wirklich gespannt was jetzt kam.

Die Hülle der Made war knusprig während das innere überraschend cremig war und der Geschmack ... ich fand irgendwie nichts Vergleichbares.

Ich war mir den ungläubigen Blicken der anderen durchaus bewusst, als ich meine Made zügig verspeiste und Raug um noch eine bat. Aber die Dinger schmeckten wirklich gut.

„Thranduil wird dich umbringen, wenn er rausfindet, dass du seinen Sohn mit Maden fütterst", lachte Lord Elrond.

„Er hat sich freiwillig gemeldet", lachte Raug ebenfalls.

„Darf ich mal was fragen?"

„Aber sicher doch, Prinzlein!"

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass man diese Tiere essen kann?"

„Als wir hier während der Schlacht des Letzten Bündnisses lagerten, wurden wir urplötzlich von der Nahrungsversorgung abgeschnitten", begann Lord Erestor, „wir mussten uns wohl oder übel nach Alternativen umsehen und stießen dabei auf die hiesige Tierwelt. Diese riesigen Heuschrecken waren damals besonders beliebt!"

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, lag deine Vorliebe aber eher bei Schnecken", stichelte Lord Elrond.

„Oh ja", Erestor leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen. „Was hast du eigentlich am liebsten gegessen, Raug?"

„Gebratene Fledermaus", erwiderte Raug ungerührt, „nur leider waren die Biester so schwer zu erwischen."

„Du willst uns auf den Arm nehmen, oder Ada?", fragte Rumil hoffnungsvoll. „Du hast nicht wirklich Fledermäuse gegessen?"

„Doch! Fledermäuse, Heuschrecken, Maden, Spinnen, Schaben ... alles vernünftig gebraten, versteht sich", erwiderte er todernst nur in seinen Augen blitzte es verdächtig.

Wenn es irgendwie ging, wurden die Augen der Galadhrim noch größer, während die drei alten Elben sich königlich amüsierten.

o o o o 

Später am Abend, lagen wir alle friedlich beieinander. Keiner war von dem ungewöhnlichen Abendessen gestorben, auch wenn Gimli und einige der Galadhrim sich beinahe so benommen hatten. Raug lag in der Nähe von Lord Elrond und Lord Erestor und blickte scheinbar teilnahmslos in den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Lord Elrond saß schräg hinter ihm gegen einen Felsen gelehnt und sah bedrückt in die dichte Dunkelheit. Ich konnte ahnen, wo er momentan mit seinen Gedanken war.

Es war seltsam ruhig in Mordor ... zu ruhig, bis ich plötzlich meinte Stimmen zu hören, aber das tat ich als Einbildung ab. Ich wurde eines besseren belehrt, als Raug plötzlich aufsprang und alle Anwesenden aus ihrer Lethargie riss.

„Die Stimme kenne ich doch", murmelte er und lief hinter einen Felsen um sich das Treiben auf der Ebene unter uns anzusehen.

Mittlerweile hatte ich auch durchaus bemerkt, dass die Stimme keine Einbildung gewesen war. Ich stellte mich neben Raug in die Deckung einiger Felsen und blickte nach vorne. In der Ferne konnte ich einen hellen Punkt ausmachen, der schnell näher kam.

„Das ist eine Frau", stellte ich erstaunt fest. „Und sie wird gejagt!"

Hinter der Frau mit den roten Haaren liefen ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Uruk-hais her. Es brauchte keinen erfahrenen Krieger, um zu erkennen, dass diese Monster nur mit der Frau spielten. Den Geschöpfen schien es Spaß zu machen sie über die Ebene zu Tode zu hetzen.

„Haldir!", zischte Raug neben mir, „sag deinen Leuten sie sollen die Viecher abschießen. Ihre Pfeile werden sie ja wohl nicht verloren haben."

„Die nicht", erwiderte einer der Galadhrim gekränkt, „aber unsere Bögen!"

„Ha, Ha! Sehr witzig", giftete Raug. „Jetzt macht schon! Und wehe ihr trefft die Frau!"

„Vater", schnaubte jetzt Haldir entrüstet, „willst du mich beleidigen? Ich habe sie ausgebildet!"

„Das weiß ich", murmelte Raug, aber das ging in dem Sirren von losgelassenen Pfeilen unter. Sekunden später lagen die Uruk-hais tot am Boden. Der Eredhrim war schon in die Ebene hinuntergelaufen, als erst die Hälfte der bösen Kreaturen tot war. Jetzt stand er zwischen den Felsformationen und versuchte herauszufinden, wohin die Frau denn verschwunden war.

„Heru?", rief er leise.

In meinem Kopf schien plötzlich die Glocke loszugehen, die in Düsterwald immer bei einem unerwarteten Angriff geschlagen wurde. Heru? Der Name kam mir von irgendwoher bekannt vor. Und plötzlich erhellte sich mein Geist. Raug hatte in Caras Morn mit einer Frau gesprochen, die sich Heru nannte. Die Hure! Wie kam die denn hierher?

„Ich glaube fast der Herr Eredhrim kriegt gleich ein Problem", brummelte Gimli. Durch diesen Kommentar aufgeschreckt, blickte ich wieder nach unten und sah jetzt auch, was Gimli meinte. Raug stand etwas irritiert zwischen mehreren Felsen und gerade auf dem, dem er den Rücken zukehrte, kletterte jemand herum.

Bevor irgendjemand eine Warnung schreien konnte, sprang diese Person genau auf Raugs Rücken und krallte sich dort fast.

„Ihr verdammten Schweine! Lebend kriegt ihr mich nicht", fauchte die Gestalt und schlug mit irgendetwas auf Raug ein. Die Gestalt, die jetzt wie eine wütende Raubkatze um sich trat, war niemand anders als Heru.

„Heru! Lass das! Verdammt noch mal! Ich bin's!", fluchte der Eredhrim laut und versuchte sie abzuschütteln.

Einer der Galadhrim lehnte sich jetzt schadenfroh auf seinen Bogen.

„Das ist ja fast noch besser als zusehen, wenn seine Frau ihm mal wieder die Meinung sagt!"

„Du hast bei meinen Eltern gespannt?", fragte Haldir mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nein", wehrte der Galadhrim erschrocken ab, „man hört nur so einiges ..."

„Du mieses, dreckiges Schwein! Ich kastrier dich und lass dich hier zu Tode bluten!"

„Heru! Heru ... nimm deine Hand da weg! AUTSCH!"

Irgendwann während der Unterhaltung hatte der Eredhrim es geschafft Heru von seinem Rücken hinunter zu bekommen und seine gekrümmte Haltung machte nur allzu deutlich, wo er gerade einen Schlag einstecken musste.

Heru lag jetzt vor dem Eredhrim auf dem Boden und krallte ihre Hand um einen großen, flachen Stein. Raug wollte seinen Körper gerade wieder in die Senkrechte bringen, als Heru vorschoss und ihm den Stein gegen den Kopf schlagen wollte. Nur seinen Elbenreflexen verdankte Raug es, dass er den Schlag kommen sah und zurückwich, er stolperte und landete auf seinem Hintern. Jetzt war er es, der zu Heru aufsah.

„Heru! Halt! Ich ergebe mich ja ... habe nur gerade kein weißes Tuch zur Hand", keuchte er und hielt sich schützend einen gesunden Arm vor das Gesicht.

Sie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und begutachtete den Mann vor sich kritisch. Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen ganz groß und sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Eine Hand legte sie über seine Stirn und mit der anderen verdeckte sie seinen Mund und die Nase.

„Gwanu?", fragte sie schließlich zögerlich.

„Eben jener", schnaufte Raug erleichtert. Aber er konnte sich nicht lange an dem neugewonnenen Frieden erfreuen. Jetzt schmiss sie sich ihm nämlich an den Hals.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Rumil skeptisch.

„Ein leichtes Mädchen aus Caras Morn", erwiderte ich grinsend.

„Ein leichtes Mädchen?", fragte Orophin stirnrunzelnd.

„Oh ... er meint damit eine Frau für gewisse Stunden ... du weißt schon, fleischliche Genüsse", half ein anderer Galadhrim freundlich aus.

„Moment mal", knurrte Haldir, „heißt das, dass mein Vater da unten mit einer Hure rumschäkert?"

Keiner gab Haldir darauf eine Antwort, da in diesem Moment Raug mit Heru zu uns heraufkam.

Jetzt hatte ich auch mal die Gelegenheit mir die Frau genau anzusehen. Ihr roter Rock war ziemlich zerfetzt und auch ihre ehemals weiße, schulterfreie Bluse erinnerte jetzt eher an einen Putzlappen. Ihr Gesicht war schmutzig, die Knie aufgeschürft und auch ihre Hände waren kaputt. Es sah aus, als hätte sie versucht sich an einer Dornenranke festzuhalten.

„Setz dich", sagte Raug zu ihr und breitete seinen Umhang auf dem Boden aus. Er selbst setzte sich neben sie und begutachtete ihre Arme und ihr Gesicht.

„Du ... du bist ja ein Elb", rief sie plötzlich aus und griff mit beiden Händen nach seinen Ohren. Raug zuckte zurück als seine Ohren sich in ihrem festen Griff wiederfanden.

„Heru ... lass das bitte ... die sind sehr empfindlich", fauchte er und brachte Heru dazu ihre Hände runterzunehmen und sich umzusehen. Im nächsten Moment wurden wir Zeugen, wie ihr Mund nach unten klappte.

„Das sind ja alles Elben", keuchte sie erschrocken, „und der Kleine aus Caras Morn ist auch da! Du bist gemein, Gwanu! Du hast ganz genau gewusst wie gerne ich Elben sehen wollte!"

„Mein Name ist Raug, Heru", berichtigte er, aber sie hörte ihm gar nicht zu, sondern heftete ihre Augen jetzt auf Lord Elrond und Lord Erestor.

„Sind das die Elben, von denen du mir immer Geschichten erzählt hast?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Sie kamen auch ein paar Mal vor, ja", lachte Raug leise.

Die nächste halbe Stunde fragte Heru Raug über alle Anwesenden aus. Als dann aber irgendwann ihr Magen hörbar anfing zu knurren, wurde sie von Raug unterbrochen und er bot ihr kommentarlos eine Lembaswaffel an, die er aus einem Gepäck gekramt hatte – unter den immer größer werdenden Augen der Galadhrim und aller anderen Personen, denen das Abendessen nicht wirklich zugesagt hatte.

Heru nahm es dankbar entgegen und fing an zu essen.

„Heru, wenn ich mir eine Frage erlauben darf ... wie kommst du hierher?"

In ihren Augen brannte plötzlich ein unbarmherziges Feuer.

„Senip, diese rückgratlose Made! Er hat spitzgekriegt, dass ich abhauen wollte und sich anscheinend gedacht, bevor er mich verliert ohne einen Heller dafür zu bekommen, verhökert er mich lieber an Barad! Der hat mich hier hergebracht ... in so einen komischen Turm. Da waren ganz seltsame Geräusche ... richtig gruselig."

Wir waren hellhörig geworden.

„Heru ... weißt du zufälligerweise noch wo der Turm ist?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment.

„Ich glaube, ich könnte den Weg wiederfinden ... aber beschreiben könnte ich es nicht."

„Würdest du uns vielleicht dort hin führen?"

Heru sah ihn entsetzt an. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Ich bin drei Tage gerannt, um von dort wegzukommen! Lieber lass ich alles Ungeziefer von Caras Morn über mich drüber, als dort noch einmal einen Fuß hinzusetzen."

„Heru bitte!", flehte Raug.

„Nein! Das würde ich noch nicht mal machen, wenn du endlich mit mir ins Bett gehen würdest!"

„Heru! Es geht hier wirklich um Leben und Tod!"Raug stand kurz davor sich die Haare zu raufen. „Du unmögliches Frauenzimmer!"

„Wenn du mich beleidigst, helfe ich dir erst recht nicht!", schmollte sie und irgendwie schien es mir, dass sie weinte. „Ich will da wirklich nicht noch mal hin", schniefte sie, „da ist es dunkel, unheimlich, kalt und widerlich."

„Heru! Diese Nummer zieht bei mir nicht", sagte Raug genervt.

„Och Mensch! Einen Versuch war es immerhin wert", ärgerte sie sich jetzt wieder. „Aber wenn es unbedingt sein muss, bringe ich euch hin. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass mir nichts passiert!"

„Du hast mein Ehrenwort", seufzte der Eredhrim, „auch wenn ich im Moment nicht mal in der Lage bin, mich selbst zu schützen!"

o o o o

Heru hatte sich schnell in unserer Mitte eingelebt, aber auch wenn sie vorgab, sich bei uns sicher zu fühlen, so konnte ich doch deutlich die Erleichterung bemerken, die von ihr Besitz ergriff als Raug ihr erlaubte sich in der Nacht an ihn zu kuscheln. Auf der anderen Seite unseres Lagers beobachtete Haldir dieses Verhalten mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er war scheinbar überhaupt nicht davon angetan, dass Heru sich so an seinen Vater ranwarf. Aber das war nicht mein Problem.

Ich hatte an diesem Abend die erste Wache übernommen und bekam noch die geflüsterten Gespräche zwischen Raug und Heru mit, bis ich mich nach zwei Stunden zu meiner Schlafstatt begab.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, erwartete mich ein äußerst ... freizügiges Bild. Heru saß auf einem Stein – vollkommen nackt – und wusch sich. Raug stand in einiger Entfernung mit dem Rücken zu uns und schien äußerst gebannt in die Ferne zu blicken.

Neben mir erwachten jetzt auch langsam die Zwillinge, sowie Haldir und die anderen Elben. Ich verhielt mich vollkommen still und beobachtete ihr Verhalten als sie die nackte Menschenfrau erblickten.

In diesem Moment sah Heru auf und bemerkte uns.

„Oh, guten Morgen", grüßte sie fröhlich und lachte uns an.

Die Elben schluckten beinahe gemeinsam und drehten sich dann mit hochroten Köpfen um. Lediglich Lord Elrond und Lord Erestor blickten tadelnd zu Raug. Heru, die jetzt ihre Beine gesäubert hatte, zog sich ihren Rock über und blickte dann stirnrunzelnd auf die Rücken der Galadhrim.

„Was ist? Habt ihr noch nie ´ne nackte Frau gesehen?"

Sie bekam keine Reaktion und stand auf. Langsam lief sie um die Elben herum und hockte sich direkt vor Orophin, der jetzt die Vorzüge eines weiblichen Körpers direkt vor seinen Augen hatte. Augenblicklich kniff er seine Augen fest zusammen.

„Ihr Elben seid ein ganz schön prüdes Völkchen", murmelte sie, als die anderen genau die gleiche Reaktion zeigten. „Raug! Bist du sicher, dass deine Herzdame dir da nicht ein paar Kuckuckseier untergejubelt hat? Die sind alle so ... so ... verklemmt! Überhaupt nicht wie du!"

Man konnte jetzt das tiefe Lachen des Eredhrim hören. Heru krabbelte indessen auf allen Vieren auf Haldir zu und hockte sich vor ihm auf die Füße.

„Den hier finde ich am hübschesten! Schenkst du ihn mir?", rief sie freudig und bevor der arme Haldir wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Heru ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und zog sein Gesicht zwischen ihre nackten Brüste.

Haldir stieß sie von sich und krabbelte rückwärts und mit sehr, sehr rotem Kopf von ihr weg. Raug ging weiter hinten vor Lachen beinahe in die Knie.

Erestor hatte schließlich Erbarmen und legte Heru seinen Umhang um die Schultern.

„Seid nicht so direkt, ihr habt es hier mit Jungfrauen zu tun", grinste der Noldor.

Vier der acht Galadhrim blickten verstimmt und schnaubend zu Erestor auf, die anderen verhielten sich mucksmäuschenstill. Raugs Lachen wurde in der Zeit immer lauter, bis sein Ältester wütend zu ihm hinüberblickte.

„ADA! Das ist nicht witzig!", fauchte er.

„Für mich schon", keuchte Raug atemlos und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. Immer noch lächelnd kam er zu mir herüber und legte mir seine Hand auf den Kopf.

„Ihr habt euch erstaunlich gut gehalten, Prinzlein!"

Ein unprinzenhaftes Lächeln zierte jetzt meine Gesichtszüge.

„Mehrere Monate mit euch zu reisen, härtet ab! In jeder Hinsicht!"

„Das nehme ich als Kompliment!"

Nur kurze Zeit später, folgten wir alle Heru, die neben Raug her schritt.

_**Aus der Sicht von Thranduil**_

Genervt flüchtete ich in mein Arbeitszimmer. Im ganzen Palast war das Geplärre von dem Bruchtalbalg zu hören. Es war wirklich nicht zum aushalten! Ich wusste schon, warum ich nach Legolas keine Kinder mehr wollte. Lediglich die Valar können beschreiben, wie groß meine Erleichterung war, als ich damals feststellte, dass Legolas ein Junge war. Das hieß, ich brauchte nicht noch mehr Kinder! Ein Erbe reichte.

Kinder machten nichts als Ärger. Alleine wenn ich daran dachte, was Legolas während seiner Kinderzeit alles zerstört hatte und was jetzt noch alles zu Bruch ging, wenn er in der Nähe war. Ich verstand wirklich nicht wie Raug sich von seiner Frau gleich vier von diesen Blagen hatte unterjubeln lassen können. Andererseits vertrat ich ohnehin seit unserem Kennenlernen die Meinung, dass es um seine geistige Gesundheit nicht allzu blendend bestellt war. Aber was erwartete man auch von einem Elben, der den größten Teil seines Lebens damit zubrachte, sich von irgendwelchen dämonischen Auswüchsen verprügeln zu lassen.

Elrond war auch so ein Fall. Drei Kinder! Was fanden die nur alle an den Nervenzwergen? Allerdings war er ein Halbelb und seine Frau die Tochter von dieser Waldhexe! Das konnte ja einfach nicht gut gehen. Mit Graus dachte ich daran, als ich einmal Elrond mit seinen Dämonen zwangsweise hier beherbergen musste.

Wenn ich vorher geglaubt hatte, dass mein Sohn schlimm war, so waren er und Elronds Söhne zusammen der Untergang von Mittelerde! So viele Elben wie damals waren noch nie auf einmal in den Westen gesegelt und ich stand kurz davor dasselbe zu tun.

Aber den Valar sei Dank, war der Besuch ja nur von kurzer Dauer und es wurde wieder ruhiger in meiner Heimat. Meiner Frau hatte ich über die Jahre den Wunsch nach weiteren Kindern auch abgewöhnt. Alles hätte so schön sein können!

„Und dann kommt diese wandelnde Katastrophe und lädt das verdammte Balg hier ab", knurrte ich. Jetzt bekam Tuilinn schon wieder dieses Glänzen in den Augen, wenn sie den Jungen ansah und anschließend auf mich blickte.

„Raug, ich rate dir, diese verdammte Reise zu überleben, damit ich dich bis nach Valinor treten kann! Da kannst du dann deinem Erzeuger auf den Geist gehen!"

Zu allem Überfluss hatten die Hobbits es auch noch irgendwie geschafft, sich aus dem Palast zu schleichen. Ich vermutete, dass sie zu Fuß ihren Freunden folgen wollten, aber eine mehrtägige Suche um den Palast herum, hatte leider nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht. Sie waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Ich wurde aus meinen unschönen Gedanken gerissen, als es plötzlich an die Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", knurrte ich, „und wehe es ist nicht wichtig!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Maethorcand trat langsam ein.

„Mein König. Wir haben eine seltsame Beobachtung gemacht, die ihr euch unbedingt ansehen solltet."

„Und wo?", fragte ich genervt. Dieses Kind ließ meine Nerven wirklich minütlich dünner werden.

„Der hohe Turm!"

„In Ordnung!"Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte ich an meinem Hauptmann vorbei und steuerte auf den hohen Turm zu. Eigentlich war er nur der höchste Baum des Düsterwaldes, der praktischerweise innerhalb der Palastmauern stand. Zwar etwas an den Randgebieten, aber leicht zu erreichen. Oben zwischen seinen dichten Wipfeln war eine Plattform errichtet worden, von der aus man über die umliegenden Länder blicken konnte.

Und eben diesen Baum kletterte ich jetzt hinauf. Maethorcand folgte mir zügig. Schließlich stand ich oben und sah mich fragend um.

„Und? Was soll ich mir jetzt weltbewegendes ansehen?"

„Das dort drüben!"Mein Hauptmann zeigte mir mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm die Richtung an.

„Heilige Valar!", entfuhr es mir schockiert.

Von hier konnte ich bis zu der Ered Mithrin blicken. Und dort, über einer einzigen Stelle schien sich eine schwarze Wolke zu erheben.

„Wann hat das begonnen?"

„Wir haben keine Ahnung! Sie war plötzlich da!"

Gebannt schaute ich weiter auf das groteske Schauspiel, bis die Erde plötzlich zu zittern begann und ein durchdringender Schrei über das Land zog. Beinahe zeitgleich schien sich die schwarze Wolke in Bewegung zu setzen – direkt auf den Düsterwald zu.

O-o-o-o-o-O

_**Vorschau:**_

Raug hatte Recht gehabt! Dämonen machten wirklich unglaublichen Lärm! Wir waren noch zwei Stunden von ihnen entfernt gewesen, als wir sie bereits hören konnten. Und hier, in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Turmes war der Lärm schlichtweg unerträglich.

So ... wie hat euch dieses Kapitel denn gefallen? Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, ich würde aus Raug Pfannkuchen machen? Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird dann reell nach Elronds Erben und sonstigen Elben gesucht. Bloss ... ob die Suche von Erfolg gekrönt sein wird ... dass kann ich euch nicht versprechen ...


	20. Elblein in der Grube

Kapitel 19: Elblein in der Grube

Als aller erstes in diesem Kapitel kommt ein Lobgesang auf meine Betaleserin! Ihr habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass man meine Kapitel überhaupt lesen kann! Also, einmal eine Runde Applaus für Morticia und ihre starken Nerven!

**_Kommi von Morticia:_** Ha, die liebe Atropos übertreibt (wie immer) natürlich kann man ihre Ergüsse ohne weiteres so lesen … wären da nicht hin und wieder die Schwächen einer Verona F. mit einem gewissen m oder n … Wessem Fall war das doch gleich??? ;-)

So, und nun geht's weiter mit den Antworten zu euren Reviews!

**_Lord elo:_** Sorry, sorry! (wegen fehlendem Gemetzel und vollzogener Geschlechtsumwandlung!) Dickes Sorry! Ich hoffe, dich versöhnt ein neues Kapitel? Sogar mit dem Ansatz eines Gemetzels! ;-)

**_Susi:_** Tja, was soll ich dazu noch großartig sagen! Freut mich, dass dir die Rettung gefallen hat.

_**Elliot:**_ Wieso? Mein Name ist Bond! Raug Bond! Okay ... klingt irgendwo ... dämlich! Raug Magorion gefällt mir da etwas besser. Die Geschmäcker sind halt verschieden ... obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht unbedingt zu denen gehöre, die Raupen und Brennnesseln futtern. Ne, danke! Da lasse ich anderen den Vortritt. Ja, ja ... die kleine Nackedei, werden sie glaube ich, so schnell nicht los! Ist sehr anhänglich, die Gute ... und nicht erpicht darauf auf eigene Faust durch Mordor zu stapfen! Ein Geschwisterchen für Legolas? Irgendein bestimmtes Geschlecht erwünscht? Zwillinge, Drillinge, Vierlinge? Mal gucken, was sich deichseln lässt. Zu Barad ... der fand Raug auch scharf und der ist auch nicht mehr der frischeste! ;-)

**_Lady-of-Gondor_**: Düsterwald helfen? Wer ist denn so blöd, und legt sich mit Thranduil an, wenn seine Nerven gerade blank liegen? Die etwaigen Eroberer überlassen dem Waldelben sofort ihr eigenes Reich und wandern aus. Ja, ja ... Orophin hängt an seinem alten, griesgrämigen Ada!

_**Turquenione/gwilith:**_ Ähhh ... also ... der erste Name hat mir besser gefallen ... ist leichter zu schreiben! heul ... was verlangt ihr hier alle von mir!? ;-) Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

**_dorlimaus:_** Ich habe ja nicht geschrieben, welche von den vier Galadhrim Jungfrauen sind! gemein grinst Die Essensvorschläge ... tja ... man muss halt flexibel sein und alles mal ausprobiert haben. ... aber irgendwie haben sich alle gegen gegrillten Ork gewehrt ... den wollte keiner essen! Frage mich warum. Mal schauen ob Raug und Legolas noch Zeit für ein kleines Techtelmechtel finden. Okay. Ich hab's ja verstanden! Hier kommt ja schon das nächste Kapitel! Zwar etwas früh für Nikolaus ... aber wozu soll man an starren Daten festhalten! ;-)) Viel Spaß!

**_serena:_** Ja, die anzüglichen Neckereien fehlen mir auch ... aber ich habe eine ganz plausible Erklärung! Raug kann nicht! Der wird jetzt von seinen Söhnen begleitet und da muss er eine Vorbildfunktion erfüllen! Außerdem finde ich, dass es seine Junioren nicht so prickelnd finden werden, wenn sie ihren Vater dabei erwischen, wie er einen Elben besteigt, der ihr kleiner Bruder sein könnte! Mann ... was für ein Satz! Außerdem ist er im Moment so lädiert, dass sämtliches Blut in anderen Körperteilen benötigt wird ...

**_Xterra:_** Aha ... ein Lesemarathon! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Durchhalten! Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und es würde mich noch viel mehr freuen, in Zukunft häufiger etwas von dir zu hören! ;-) Dann hoffe ich mal, dass es dir auch weiterhin Spaß macht meine Geschichte zu lesen.

_Allen meinen Lesern und Leserinnen wünsche ich einen schönen zweiten Advent und ebenso schönen Nikolaus!_

Und jetzt weiter zum Hauptteil!

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Seit einer Woche folgten wir jetzt den Erinnerungen von Raugs Bekanntschaft und auch die Elben unter uns hatten sich langsam an das ausgesprochen freizügige menschliche Wesen gewöhnt.

Aber wir hatten noch keine Spur von denen, die wir suchten entdeckt. Langsam wurde es frustrierend, denn mit jeder Minute die verstrich, schwand auch meine Hoffnung wie Wasser, das durch ein Sieb gegossen wurde.

Jetzt gerade stand unsere Führerin auf einem kleinen Felsen und blickte sich überlegend um. Das kam in letzter Zeit auch häufiger vor.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht ein bisschen anstrengen?", fuhr ich sie ärgerlich an. Wenn ich gehofft hatte, dass sie kleinlaut vor mir zurückweichen würde, hatte ich mich getäuscht. Stattdessen sah sie mich aus funkelnden Augen an.

„Glaubt ihr vielleicht, ihr könntet euch in meiner Situation besser erinnern", schnappte sie zurück. „Aber nein! Ein großer Waldläufer, wie ihr es seid, würde sich ja auf seiner Flucht noch die Zeit nehmen sich jeden Grashalm einzeln einzuprägen! Ihr müsst vor ein paar Dutzend Monstern ja keine Angst haben! Aber ich bin ja nur eine dumme Frau! Entschuldigt bitte vielmals!"

Ich starrte die Frau fassungslos an, die jetzt beleidigt zu Raug lief und sich an seinen Arm klammerte.

„Ich verstehe dich", murmelte Legolas, „aber du solltest dich wirklich ein wenig zusammennehmen. Sie tut ja, was sie kann."

Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee.

„Raug! Warum benutzt ihr nicht einfach euren Falken? So wie an den Grauen Anfurten?"

„Ja, warum nicht!", murmelte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Vielleicht weil er nicht in der Nähe ist?"

„Äh ...", ich blickte mich um und erst jetzt fiel mir das Fehlen des Vogels auf. „Aber ... wo ist er hin?"

Raug zuckte den mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen! Er ist sein eigener Herr und hat nur ab und zu die Güte mich zu begleiten. Vielleicht hat er auf dem Weg eine süße Falkenfrau gefunden und denkt jetzt an eine eigene Familie!"

„Aber wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?" Ich erhielt keine Antwort, da Heru ihren „Beschützer" am Ärmel zupfte.

„Raug? Gibt es hier vielleicht irgendwo ein Meer? Ich kann mich nämlich an sehr viel Wasser erinnern."

„Das Nurnenmeer", rief Gandalf aus, bevor Raug überhaupt die Chance hatte, den Mund aufzumachen.

„Das ist schlecht", murmelte Erestor und auch der Gesichtsausdruck meines Vaters sah nicht unbedingt erfreut aus.

„Wieso?"

„Ach, gar nichts", wehrte Elrond ab, „wirklich gar nichts!"

Irgendwie glaubte ich ihm nicht. Dafür war die Antwort zu hastig gesprochen.

„Wenn wir wirklich zum Nurnenmeer müssen, sollten wir die Pferde ab jetzt zurücklassen", murmelte Raug und machte sie bereits daran sein Pferd vom Gepäck zu befreien.

„Wieso?", fragte ich abermals.

„Die Sache ist die", begann Erestor langsam, „zur Zeit des letzten Bündnisses lebten in der Gegend um das Nurnenmeer Sandhaie."

„Sandhaie?", fragte Gimli stirnrunzelnd. „Was soll ich mir denn da drunter vorstellen."

„Große Haie, die sich nicht im Wasser sondern unterhalb des Bodens fortbewegen", erklärte Elrond.

„Wie groß?", fragte ich böses ahnend.

„... sehr ... groß!", antwortete Raug.

„WIE GROß?", fragte ich noch einmal, diesmal eine Spur ungeduldiger.

Die drei Elben sahen sich gequält an.

„Groß genug, um ein Pferd ohne zu kauen runterzuschlucken."

„Bei allen Valar ...", keuchten einer der Elben schockiert auf.

„Allerdings hat Heru sie nicht gesehen ... vielleicht leben sie auch schon nicht mehr", murmelte Erestor.

Raug hatte sich in der Zeit einem Teil seines Gepäcks entledigt und hockte nun überlegend über seinem riesigen Waffenarsenal.

„Lasst eure Waffen hier", sagte er plötzlich, „und jeder nimmt sich etwas hiervon!"

„Wieso?", fragte einer der Galadhrim erstaunt.

„Weil eure Waffen nicht für das Töten der kommenden Gegner geeignet sind."

Dieser Kommentar machte uns nicht gerade Mut.

„Tragt ihr immer soviel Waffen mit euch rum?", fragte Legolas, als er die unterschiedlichen Tötungsinstrumente genauestens betrachtete. Sie unterschieden sich nicht so sehr von unseren, nur die Klingen waren mal wieder vollkommen schwarz.

„Ja!"

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis jeder eine Waffe hatte, die ihm zusagte und wir unsere Reise fortsetzen konnten.

Nach einem ungefähren Tagesmarsch und außergewöhnlich wenigen Zwischenfällen hatten wir dann schemenhaft unser Ziel vor Augen. Vor uns erstreckte sich das Nurnenmeer. Zwar immer noch einen guten Tagesmarsch von uns entfernt, aber immerhin sichtbar. So weit ich das erkennen konnte, waberten dicke Nebelschwaden unregelmäßig über der schwarzen Oberfläche des Binnenmeeres. Und an einer Seite erhob sich aus dem Nebel drohend der Turm. Wie ein mahnender Zeigefinger überragte er alles in seiner Umgebung und überflutete das Land mit einem grünlichen Licht, das von ihm auszugehen schien.

Ebenfalls interessant war der plötzliche Wechsel der Bodenbeschaffenheit. Wenn das Land bis jetzt steinig und schroff gewesen war, so wechselte es von einem Augenblick zum anderen in einen weichen, schwarzen, sandigen Untergrund. Wir standen direkt an der Grenze dieses Überganges und blickten uns misstrauisch um. Der Sand war so feinkörnig, dass wahrscheinlich sogar die Elben darin versinken würden, von Gimli, Heru und mir mal ganz abgesehen. Die Hobbits würden wahrscheinlich auch große Probleme kriegen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Erestor plötzlich Elrond. „Ob noch Sandhaie hier sind?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung ... es sieht ja relativ ruhig aus!" Mit diesen Worten bückte er sich und hob einen faustgroßen Stein auf. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte er ihn von sich. Der Stein landete mit einem dumpfen „Plopp" im Sand und versank beinahe augenblicklich bis zur Hälfte. Wir blickten gebannt auf die Oberfläche aber nichts geschah.

„Also, wenn sie hier sind, machen sie gerade ein Schläfchen", stellte Raug fest und lief los. Er versank bis zu den Knöcheln im weichen Untergrund. Elrond und Erestor folgten ihm ohne zu zögern.

Die Hobbits kamen sogar erstaunlich gut auf dem sandigen Boden zurecht, während Heru, Gimli und ich zeitweise bis zu den Knien einsanken. Nach fünfzehn Minuten drehte Raug sich plötzlich zu uns um.

„Was ich euch noch sagen wollte, ihr dürft nicht zu lange auf einer Stelle stehen bleiben! Dann versinkt ihr nämlich vollkommen. Das funktioniert hier so ähnlich wie Treibsand."

Einer der Galadhrim – sein Name war Garaf – hechtete mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck vorwärts, da er gerade stehen geblieben war, um sich ein wenig umzusehen.

„Das finde ich ja furchtbar nett von euch, dass ihr uns das auch noch mitteilt", fauchte er Raug an.

„Ich glaube, wir bekommen Besuch", murmelte Elrond und zeigte nach vorne. Dort schien der Boden tatsächlich Wellen zu schlagen. Aber egal was es war, es verschwand kurz vor uns.

„Scheint verschwunden zu sein", brummte Gimli und nahm seine Hand von der Axt.

„Das glaubt auch nur ihr, Gloínsgör", murmelte Raug und nahm sein Schwert in die Hand.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung ertönte plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll und der Boden begann zu beben. Am stärksten unter Erestor. Der alte Elb reagierte instinktiv und sprang hoch. Dieser Reflex sollte ihm das Leben retten! Kaum hatte er vom Boden abgesetzt, erschien unter ihm eine hässliche, riesige Schnauze mit messerscharfen Zähnen, die unaufhaltsam nach ihm schnappten.

Erestor landete genau auf der Nase des Untieres. Einen endlos erscheinenden Augenblick verharrten beide regungslos. Dann blickte Erestor einmal kurz nach unten, im gleichen Moment öffnete das riesige Untier sein Maul, um ihn zum Abrutschen zu bringen, aber der sprang wieder in die Luft, machte einen formvollendeten Salto rückwärts und landete hinter der riesigen Kreatur auf den Füßen.

Ohne einen Moment zu zögern und bevor das Tier wusste wie ihm geschah, stieß er sein Schwert direkt in den schuppigen Leib, oberhalb der Rückenflosse. Ein entsetztes Kreischen entfloh der Kehle des Getroffenen, während er zu Boden fiel. Raug und Elrond sprangen wie auf ein Zeichen hin vor und stießen dem Sandhai ihre Schwerter direkt durch die Augen. Ein letztes Zucken und der Räuber war Geschichte.

„Und jetzt nichts wie weg hier", rief Erestor und rannte von dem Leichnam weg. Wir wussten zwar nicht genau, warum er jetzt rannte, denn immerhin war das Biest tot, aber wir folgten ihm. Auf einer kleinen Anhöhe blieben wir schließlich stehen und blickten zurück.

Der Boden um die sterbliche Hülle war extrem unruhig geworden. Dort schien regelrecht ein Erdbeben zu wüten. Kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt, sprangen aus dem Boden vier weitere Sandhaie und versenkten ihre Zähne in ihrem Artgenossen. Sie zerrten und rissen an ihm herum und versuchten ihn von ihren Konkurrenten wegzuzerren. Einer schaffte es ein großes Stück Fleisch aus seinem Rücken zu reißen und tauchte damit wieder ab. Nach und nach verschwand der ganze Kadaver unter dem Sand, bis nichts mehr an ihn erinnerte.

„Und hier müssen wir jetzt durch?", fragte Rumil seinen Vater schockiert.

„Keine Sorge ... das Territorium der Sandhaie ist nicht sonderlich breit. Ungefähr eine Stunde Fußmarsch ohne Pause und wir haben es hinter uns gelassen!" Raug blickte noch einmal zurück und lief dann auf unser Ziel zu.

Der Eredhrim behielt sehr zu meiner Erleichterung Recht. Das Gebiet war nicht sonderlich breit dafür wurde es aber zum Ende hin belebter. Die letzten 800 Meter brachten wir sogar rennend hinter uns, da wir uns plötzlich einer Übermacht von 30 ausgewachsenen Sandhaien gegenüber sahen. Als der Boden endlich wieder steiniger wurde, blieben wir keuchend stehen. Zu unserem Glück konnten sich die Sandhaie nur durch den feinen, schwarzen Sand vorarbeiten, nicht aber durch den festeren, steinigen Untergrund.

Ich schüttelte angewidert meinen Kopf. Das war wirklich eine ungastliche Gegend!

„Schaut nicht so schockiert! Für mich ist das ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag", erklärte Raug fröhlich, „einer von den ruhigeren!"

Seine Söhne sahen ihn zweifelnd an.

„Dann wundert es mich wirklich, dass du immer noch lebst", murmelte Rumil. Raug erwiderte nichts, sondern lief jetzt Elrond nach, der schon einige Meter vor uns war. Heru blieb einen Moment stehen und stolperte dann den anderen hinterher.

War der Boden vorher sandig gewesen, so war dieser hier jetzt steinig und bröckelig und machte ein Vorankommen beinahe noch schwerer als der schwarze Sand. Dafür gab es hier wieder vereinzelte Höhlen, die allerdings bei genauerer Betrachtung nicht unbedingt sehr einladend aussahen.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon irgendeine Idee, was wir machen, wenn wir an diesem Turm angekommen sind?", fragte Merry neugierig und brachte mich dazu zu husten.

„Also ... wenn ich ehrlich bin ..."

„... hast du keine Ahnung", ergänzte Legolas freundlich. Ich schenkte dem Tawarwaith einen bösen Blick.

„Ich habe mir nur noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht", verteidigte ich mich. „Aber eine Ahnung habe ich schon! Wir werden den übriggebliebenen Istari zur Strecke bringen, die Elben befreien und den Turm zerstören!"

„Hört sich ja großartig an", stellte Haldir trocken fest. „Und wie wollt ihr das vollbringen?"

„Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht", erwiderte ich kleinlaut.

„ADA! Es ist noch nicht zu spät, um nach Hause zu gehen", rief Rumil alarmiert und brachte seinen Vater dazu sich mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln umzudrehen.

„Keine Sorge ... mehr als sterben können wir nicht ... und für uns Elben ist das noch nicht einmal das größte Problem", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Oh, großartig", murrte Garaf hinter mir, „und ich hatte gehofft, ich würde jedenfalls noch eine Verabredung mit Aduial haben, bevor ich sterbe."

„Vergiss es", kicherte Orophin leise, „Ada würde dich nicht einmal in ihre Nähe lassen!"

**_Aus der Sicht von Pallando_**

Alatar. Du kurzsichtiger Idiot!

Ich hatte dir gesagt, wir sollten noch warten. Ich stand kurz davor eine Möglichkeit zu finden unserem Dämon einen Körper zu geben. Aber du konntest dich ja nicht gedulden in deiner grenzenlosen Gier.

Langsam nippte ich an meinem Weinglas und blickte auf Mordor.

Alatar! Alter Narr. Du hast deine Ungeduld teuer bezahlt ... aber auch den Dämon hast du in deiner Blindheit verletzt. Das arme Geschöpf ist so schwach ... ich weiß nicht, ob selbst ein Körper ihn jetzt noch retten könnte. Ich habe ihn im Kern meines Turmes untergebracht, wo es sicher und dunkel ist.

Das plötzliche Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich zusammenzucken. Auf meine Aufforderung hin, trat einer meiner treuesten Diener ein. Ein entsetzlich entstellter Ork. Alleine sein Anblick würde unsere Feinde zu Scharen in die Flucht schlagen.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten von den Männern, die die kleine Hure wieder einfangen sollten?"

„Nein Herr", zischelte er unterwürfig, „aber unsere Wachen haben eine kleine Gruppe auf dem Weg hierher gesehen. Die Hure scheint bei ihnen zu sein!"

„Eine kleine Gruppe, sagst du?" Ich hob wissend eine Augenbraue. „Wann werden sie hier eintreffen?"

„Gegen Abend ... es sind Elben ..."

„Ich weiß ...", antwortete ich gedehnt. „Ist ... er ... bei ihnen?"

„Der große, dunkle Elb? Ja, er ist bei ihnen!"

„Sehr schön, sehr schön! Wer hätte gedacht, dass der gute Mann so masochistisch ist", erwiderte ich grinsend. „Aber das passt mir sehr gut ... dann muss ich ihn nicht extra holen!"

Ich lief in die Mitte des Raumes und strich über die Seiten eines aufgeschlagenen Buches. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich aus Valinor mitgebracht hatte. Valinor! Dieses widerliche, viel zu helle, übertrieben freundliche Land. Und dann diese scheußlichen Einwohner ... vor allen Dingen diese Maiar! Einige von ihnen waren die Arroganz in Person und wie hatte ich mir schon damals gewünscht ihnen gehörig eins auszuwischen. Besonders diesem widerlichen arroganten Bastard Magor! Ein grässlicher Zeitgenosse.

Ich atmete tief durch und widmete mich wieder dringenderen Aufgaben.

„Ist die neue Lieferung bereits angekommen?"

„Der Kopfgeldjäger hat sie in die Verließe bringen lassen! Aber die unterirdische Reise ist ihnen nicht bekommen ... wir fürchten, dass sie nicht stark genug sind, um die Dämonen zu nähren."

„Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit ... gebt ihnen etwas Wasser und ein wenig Brot ... und mischt das Pulver in das Wasser. Das sollte reichen, um sie wieder einigermaßen in Form zu bringen! In zwei Tagen werden wir beginnen!"

Mit diesen Worten entließ ich meinen Diener und zog mich in mein Labor zurück, um alles vorzubereiten.

**_Aus der Sicht von Aragorn_**

Raug hatte Recht gehabt! Dämonen machten wirklich unglaublichen Lärm! Wir waren noch zwei Stunden von ihnen entfernt gewesen, als wir sie bereits hören konnten. Und hier, in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Turmes war der Lärm schlichtweg unerträglich.

„So, wie kommen wir da jetzt rein?", fragte Gimli mit zusammengekniffen Augen während er weiterhin den riesigen Turm betrachtete.

„Ihr könnt euch ja einen Tunnel graben, Zwerg", ertönte Haldirs leise, spöttische Stimme. Gleich darauf erklang ein verhaltenes Lachen aus Raugs Richtung. Gimli konnte sich nicht so richtig entscheiden welchen Elben er zuerst umbringen sollte, redete aber trotzdem weiter.

„Dieser Turm sieht aus wie eine einzige Festung ... und ich sehe nicht einen Weg, um sie zu stürmen!"

„Dieser Zwerg hat eine unglaubliche Begabung das Offensichtliche festzustellen, findest du nicht auch Ada?" Haldir hatte sich neben seinen Vater gestellt, der ihm jetzt sein Gesicht zuwandte und hämisch grinste.

„Das liegt in ihrer Art, ion-nin! Bei denen ist alles etwas zu kurz gekommen ... nicht nur die Größe", gab Raug gemein lächelnd zurück.

Die beiden waren definitiv Vater uns Sohn! Vielleicht nicht unbedingt von der äußeren Erscheinung her, denn das war als würde man die Nacht mit dem Tag vergleichen, aber die Größe, der Zynismus und diese leichte Arroganz – sie waren eindeutig sehr eng miteinander verwandt.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns aufteilen und die Gegend in Augenschein nehmen. Vielleicht finden wir etwas, das uns weiterhilft", murmelte ich leise.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und kurz darauf machten sich jeweils drei von uns in verschiedene Richtungen auf. Dass das eine verdammt schlechte Idee war, bemerkte ich spätestens in dem Moment, in dem nur Millimeter vor meinen Füßen drei riesige Lanzen aus dem Boden schossen. Erschrocken taumelte ich zurück und wäre beinahe in eine Bärenfalle getreten. Nur Legolas' schneller Reaktion hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass mein Fuß da blieb, wo er seit fast 100 Jahren war – an meinem Bein.

„Diese Gegend ist gespickt mit Fallen! Wir müssen uns äußerst vorsichtig bewegen", raunte der Elb mir zu.

Ich knurrte missbilligend. Das hatte ich jetzt auch schon selber gemerkt!

Meine Laune hob sich wieder etwas, als Legolas selber beinahe in eine Falle getapst wäre. Trotzdem fanden wir keinen Weg in den Turm hinein. Den anderen war es genau so ergangen, wie ich feststellen musste, als wir wieder aufeinander trafen.

„Es muss doch irgendeinen Weg in diesen verdammten Turm geben", fluchte ich und trat gegen einen kleinen Stein.

„Also ... ich hätte eine Idee ... aber die ist ziemlich mies", ließ Garaf sich vernehmen.

„Lass hören, wir sind verzweifelt", murmelte ich.

„Wenn sich einige von euch verkleiden, als Ork oder Urukhai ... dann könnten sie uns mitnehmen und vorgeben, sie hätten uns wieder eingefangen. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit ..."

„Die Idee ist wirklich mies", murmelte Legolas.

„Ja, so mies, dass sie glatt funktionieren könnte", sagte ich und ließ meine Augen über die Ebene wandern, ob ich nicht einige Urukhais finden würde.

In Ermangelung besserer Ideen wurde Garafs Vorschlag angenommen und kurze Zeit später liefen wir wieder über die Ebene, um einige unserer Feinde zu finden. Diese zu töten, war eine Sache ... sie aber auszuziehen eine andere. Kurz gesagt, es war scheußlich. Und diese Sachen dann auch noch anzuziehen, war einfach nur abscheulich.

Legolas schnürte gerade meinen Brustpanzer zu und verstaute dann einige Waffen in den Hohlräumen.

„Dann fehlen ja nur noch die Gefangenen ... irgendwelche Freiwillige?", fragte Raug. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, meldete sich mein Vater und schweren Herzens auch Erestor, ebenso wie sämtliche Elben des Goldenen Waldes und Legolas.

„Wenn wir schon hier sind", seufzte Garaf.

„Äh ... Raug?", fing ich an und überlegte mir eine angemessene Formulierung.

„Schon verstanden", seufzte der Eredhrim, „ich bleibe hier und spiele Babysitter für Hobbits und Menschenfrauen ... und Zwerge! Ich wäre euch wahrscheinlich sowieso nur im Weg!"

„Gut ... dass ihr das soo ... ausgeglichen aufnehmt!"

„Entweder so, oder meine Söhne hätten mich bewusstlos geschlagen!"

Die drei blickten betont unschuldig in den Himmel.

**_Aus der Sicht von Gimli_**

Ich war überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden zurückzubleiben, musste aber einsehen, dass ich zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen würde.

So blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mit Raug, den Hobbits und Heru den anderen hinterher zu sehen.

„Hoffentlich geht das gut", murmelte Sam und sah gebannt zu, als sie vor dem riesigen Tor stehen blieben. Nach endlosen fünf Minuten öffnete sich das Tor dann einen Spalt breit und unsere Gefährten verschwanden aus unserer Sicht.

Wir anderen suchten seufzend Deckung in einer kleinen Höhle. Lediglich Raug lief wie ein gefangener Tiger auf und ab.

„Setzt euch hin, Elb! Ihr macht mich ganz wahnsinnig!", knurrte ich nach einer Weile.

„Damit hätte ich meinen Lebenszweck dann ja erfüllt", knurrte er unfreundlich zurück. „Es sind ja schließlich auch nicht eure Kinder, die sich freiwillig umbringen lassen wollen!"

„Könnte ich mir bei diesem Vater aber gut vorstellen!"

„Gloínsgör! Wenn ihr mein Kind wärt, dann hätte ich euch gleich nach der Geburt in den Anduin geworfen!"

„Das glaube ich nicht! Immerhin habt ihr ja sogar diesen Erstversuch für perfektionierte Arroganz behalten", giftete ich zurück.

Raug wäre auf mich losgegangen, wenn in diesem Moment nicht Heru dazwischen gegangen wäre."

„Raug ... Süßer! Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang ... an der ... eh ... frischen Luft? Wenn man das hier so nennen kann!"

„Ja, ja! Schon gut ... ich werde ihm schon nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen! Ich fange unten an!"

„Raug!" Heru baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. „Raus! Und das jetzt sofort! So ein Verhalten vor den Hobbits! Ich bin verdammt noch mal sehr enttäuscht von dir!"

Raug hob eine Augenbraue, ließ sich aber nichts desto trotz von Heru nach draußen schieben.

Immer diese bescheuerten Elben!

**_Aus der Sicht von Raug_**

Widerstandslos ließ ich es geschehen, dass Heru mich aus der Höhle schob, ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich ein Blutbad angerichtet.

Zwerge! Die waren doch wirklich für nichts nütze! Und ich verstand auch bei weitem nicht, was Lady Galadriel an diesen abgebrochenen Metern fand. Das würde sich auf Ewig meiner Erkenntnis entziehen.

„Und ich dachte immer alle Elben wären höflich ... zuvorkommend ... echte Kavaliere eben", schnaufte Heru hinter mir. Ich drehte mich schmunzelnd um.

„Heru! Wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts? Wir sind unsterblich ... da müssen wir schon für Abwechslung sorgen, wenn wir nicht komplett verblöden wollen."

„Schon wieder einer meiner Träume zerstört! Du störst dich auch überhaupt nicht an meinen Gefühlen", warf sie mir wütend vor. „Erst verheimlichst du mir jahrelang, dass du ein Elb bist und dann stellt sich auch noch raus, dass du Vater von drei Kindern und seit Ewigkeiten glücklich verheiratet bist!"

„Vier, Heru! Ich habe vier Kinder!"

Sie blickte mich schockiert an. „Mensch noch mal Raug! Deine Frau wird einen dreieckigen Sarg brauchen! Die kriegt die Beine ja gar nicht mehr zusammen!"

„Heru! Nicht solche Obszönitäten über meine Frau", knurrte ich.

„Wieso? Ist doch so! Wie viel hast du ihr eigentlich dafür gezahlt?" Heru tippte sich überlegend an die Unterlippe, während ich mich beim Luftholen gehörig verschluckte. Erst nach mehreren Minuten konnte ich sie durch den Tränenschleier, der sich in meinen Augen gebildet hatte, wieder erkennen.

Sie grinste mich an, wie eine Katze die Maus.

„Reingelegt", rief sie und rannte davon.

Ich blickte stöhnend in den Himmel.

„WAS, verdammt noch mal, habe ich euch getan?", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll und erhielt natürlich wie immer keine Antwort. Seufzend machte ich mich daran diesem Wirbelwind zu folgen, bevor sie sich noch in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Ich lief um die nächste Felsformation herum ... alles betäubender Schmerz ... tiefste Dunkelheit!

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert! Wir waren ohne Probleme in den Turm hineingekommen. Das war selbst für meinen Geschmack ein wenig ... zu einfach! Selbst der Lärm, der draußen zu hören war, hielt sich im Turm selber in Grenzen.

Der Haken an der Sache offenbarte sich uns nach wenigen Schritten!

Wir mussten nämlich auf die harte Art herausfinden, dass das Finden und Befreien der Elben nicht sehr einfach werden würde.

DER TURM WAR WIE EIN LABYRINTH ANGELEGT!!!!

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Haldir, „wer kommt auf die Idee in einem Turm einen Irrgarten anzulegen?"

„Mal ausnahmsweise kein Zwerg", stellte Garaf fest, der Haldirs Abneigung gegen Zwerge bis ins letzte Quäntchen teilte.

„Ich schlage vor, wir teilen uns auf", murmelte Gandalf. „Nicht weniger als drei in einer Gruppe."

„Haltet ihr das für so eine gute Idee?", wollte Orophin nervös wissen.

„Habt ihr eine bessere?", schnappte Gandalf. „So jung und schon genau so nervtötend wie der Vater."

Ob Orophin einfach nur geschockt war oder noch nicht die Schlagfertigkeit seines Vaters erreicht hatte, erfuhr ich nicht mehr, da Aragorn uns in diesem Augenblick seinen Plan mitteilte.

„Wir werden uns aufteilen!"

„Na, dass ist aber ein eindeutiger Unterschied zu dem anderen Plan! Respekt", murmelte Haldir.

Aragorn ignorierte diesen Einwand und erzählte weiter. „Und zwar in zwei Gruppen zu je vier Personen und in einer Gruppe werden fünf sein."

„Das ist ja wirklich ein hervorragender Plan ... aber wie wollen wir uns hier orientieren?" Diese durchaus berechtigte Frage stammte von Garaf.

„Da hätte ich eine Idee", murmelte Gandalf und öffnete seinen Beutel. „Ich habe hier drei Stücke bunte Kreide! Jede Gruppe nimmt eine Farbe. Damit können wir unseren Weg markieren."

Wenn sich irgendjemand darüber wunderte, dass Gandalf bunte Kreide mit sich rumtrug so sagte doch keiner etwas.

Elrond schnappte sich ein Stück aus der Hand des Istaris und lief dann auf den nächsten Durchgang zu. Erestor folgte ihm seufzend.

„Eh ... ich glaube, ich folge ihnen", murmelte ich.

„Ich komme mit euch", seufzte Garaf und gemeinsam liefen wir den beiden dunkelhaarigen Elben hinterher. Wir schlossen schon sehr bald wieder zu ihnen auf und schlichen dann gemeinsam durch die Gänge.

„Wieso sind hier eigentlich keine Wachen?", murmelte ich leise.

„Wahrscheinlich haben die sich auch alle verirrt", flüsterte Garaf boshaft zurück.

„Wenn ihr nicht irgendwelche der jetzigen Situation dienliche Vorschläge habt dann seit ab jetzt ruhig", zischte Erestor.

„Ich hatte ja eigentlich vorschlagen wollen, dem Lärm zu folgen, den die Dämonen veranstalten, aber das verkneif ich mir jetzt", fauchte Garaf böse zurück.

„Das wäre in der Tat eine sehr gute Idee gewesen, aber sie wird nicht funktionieren", murmelte Lord Elrond sanft, als wir zum wiederholten Male an eine Gabelung kamen.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Lauscht doch", war die schlichte Antwort.

Wir taten genau das und merkten auch sofort, was an dem Plan die Lücke war. Die Geräusche schienen aus beiden Richtungen zu kommen.

„Und jetzt? Welchen Weg nehmen wir?" Diese beiden Wege sahen für mich vollkommen gleich aus.

„Das ist in der Tat eine gute Frage", murmelte Erestor und blickte nachdenklich erst in einen Gang und dann in den anderen.

„Egal welchen, von hinten kommt was", zischte Garaf plötzlich.

„Dann links", rief Erestor und machte mit der Kreide ein kleines Zeichen an die Wand.

„Wieso links?", fragte Garaf verblüfft.

„Weil dort eine Tür ist! Rein da!" Mit diesen Worten schubsten die beiden älteren Elben uns durch die Tür und zogen selbige dann hinter uns zu.

„Ein Grundriss von diesem Turm wäre optimal", murrte der ewig praktisch denkende Halbelbenlord.

„Bloß woher nehmen und nicht stehlen", klagte Erestor und blickte sich interessiert in dem runden Raum um, der bis auf ein einzelnes, leeres Podest vollkommen kahl war.

„Sie sind weitergelaufen", murmelte Garaf plötzlich, der mit einem Ohr an der Tür lauschte.

„Dann lasst uns weitersuchen", verkündete Lord Elrond emotionslos und Garaf öffnete langsam die Tür.

Aus der Sicht von Haldir 

Ich war mit meinen Brüdern und einem der Grenzposten in einer Gruppe. Vor einiger Zeit hatten wir vor ein paar Wachen in einen angrenzenden Raum flüchten müssen und sahen uns jetzt hier aufmerksam um. Er schien als Lagerraum genutzt worden zu sein, denn überall stapelten sich leere Kisten und Käfige.

„Ich frage mich, was die hier gelagert haben", murmelte einer meiner Brüder, während er neben mir durch das Labyrinth aus Kisten lief.

„Scheinbar irgendetwas Lebendes ...", murmelte Celebfîn, der Grenzposten, „die Kisten haben alle Luftlöcher."

„Da vorne ist eine Tür ... wollen wir nachsehen?"

Ich nickte vorsichtig und zusammen schlichen wir uns zur Tür. Einige Minuten später waren wir uns beinahe vollkommen sicher, dass der angrenzende Raum leer war und wir öffneten vorsichtig die Tür.

Wie wir feststellen konnten, war der Raum tatsächlich leer. Aber dafür standen auf zahlreichen Tischen, äußerst kuriose Geräte rum.

Technik! Mein Vater hätte seine helle Freude an diesem Raum.

„Ich frage mich wirklich was die hier gemacht haben", sagte Rumil in meine Richtung, aber ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„So wie ich das einschätze, nichts Gutes!" Diese Theorie verhärtete sich noch als ich einen großen eisernen Kasten näher untersuchte, der verkrüppelte Kadaver von unterschiedlichen Tieren enthielt. Der Anblick schnitt mir mitten ins Herz.

Scheinbar hatte der Istari hier Tierversuche durchgeführt, die aber alle gescheitert waren.

„Was hast du da gefunden?", fragte Orophin und kam näher. „Meine Güte ... ist das scheußlich! Wie kann man nur so was machen?" Mein jüngster Bruder verzog schockiert das Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte ich und ging weiter. Zu meiner linken standen die Labortische – stellenweise rot verschmiert – und zu meiner rechten stapelten sich noch mehrere Käfige. Ich wollte gerade sagen, dass wir diesen Raum verlassen sollten, als ich eine Bewegung in den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm.

Misstrauisch lief ich auf den Käfig zu, in dem ich die Bewegung gesehen hatte und blickte hinein. Der hintere Teil des Behältnisses lag vollkommen im Dunkeln und so dauerte es einen Moment, bevor ich etwas Genaueres sehen konnte.

Aber nach und nach konnte ich die schemenhaften Umrisse eines kleinen, atmenden, zitternden Fellknäuels erkennen.

„Was ist das?", murmelte ich leise und sah wie das kleine Wesen zusammenzuckte.

„Was ist da, Haldir?"

„Ein kleines Tier", rief ich leise zurück und hörte bald darauf wie sich drei Paar Elbenfüße in meine Richtung bewegten.

„Bestimmt eine von diesen Mordor-Ratten", murmelte Celebfîn und spähte ebenfalls in den Käfig.

„Das sieht für mich aber nicht aus wie eine Ratte", widersprach mein jüngster Bruder.

Als würde das Tier merken, dass wir über es sprachen, fing es plötzlich an sich zu bewegen. Das atmende Etwas hob seinen langen, buschigen Schwanz an, den es sich über sein Gesicht gelegt hatte und blickte uns jetzt ängstlich aus schwarzen Knopfaugen an.

Es sah richtig niedlich aus. Überhaupt nicht wie ich mir Tiere aus Mordor vorgestellt hatte. Das Tier hatte kurzes, glänzendes, schwarzes Fell, sehr große Ohren und einen Körperbau so ähnlich wie ein Marder. Um seine Augen waren beigefarbene Fellkreise, und unter dem Bauch war er vollkommen weiß. Dort wo weißes und schwarzes Fell aufeinander trafen, zog sich noch ein beigefarbener Streifen entlang.

„Der ist süß", stellte Orophin überrascht fest.

„Und vollkommen unterernährt", fügte Celebfîn überflüssigerweise hinzu.

Suchend griff ich in meine Hosentasche und holte zwei Haselnüsse hervor. Das war alles, was noch von meinem kleinen Vorrat übrig geblieben war.

Der Mordor-Marder schnüffelte angestrengt in meine Richtung, traute sich aber nicht näher an die Gitterstäbe heran. Vorsichtig legte ich eine von den Nüssen in den Käfig und ging einen Schritt zurück.

Zuerst blieb das Tier misstrauisch hinten im Käfig stehen, aber dann wurde der Hunger zu groß und es flitzte nach vorne und griff sich die Nuss mit seinen Vorderpfoten. Zufrieden setzte es sich auf seine Hinterbeine und futterte die Nuss auf, dann blickte es bittend in meine Richtung. Seufzend hielt ich ihm auch die andere Nuss hin, die sich das Tier jetzt aus meiner Hand schnappte. Während das pelzige Wesen aß und vor Genuss hin und wieder leise, zirpende Laute ausstieß, suchte ich nach einem Schlüssel, um den Käfig zu öffnen. Ich fand schließlich einen, der auf dem Tisch zwischen etwas lag, das verdächtig nach Gedärmen aussah. Angewidert griff ich mit zwei Fingern nach dem Schlüssel und wischte ihn an einem Stück Stoff ab.

Die anderen beobachteten mich ungläubig als ich den Käfig aufschloss und mit einer Hand hineingreifen wollte.

„Haldir! Bist du wahnsinnig? Der könnte dich beißen und wer weiß, was der für Krankheiten hat."

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an", fauchte ich zurück und schüttelte meinen Bruder ab. Ich griff langsam in den Käfig hinein und verhielt mich ganz still. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis der Mordor-Marder angelaufen kam und an meinen Fingern schnupperte. Dann blickte er mich vorwurfsvoll an – beinahe so, als würde er sagen wollen: Keine Nuss!

„Na, komm her", schnurrte ich vertrauenserweckend, „ich will dich befreien!"

Als würde das Tier jedes Wort von mir verstehen, kletterte es plötzlich auf meinen Arm und von dort auf meine Schulter. Es griff mit seinen zwei Pfötchen in meine Haare und schnupperte wieder ausgiebig. Irgendwann schien das Tier zu beschließen mich zu mögen und stieß seinen Kopf gegen meine Wange, bevor es sich wie ein Pelzkragen auf meinen Schultern hinlegte.

Ich hob einen Arm und kraulte seinen Kopf, woraufhin es wieder die kleinen Zirplaute ausstieß.

„Ich frage mich, ob Ada mir erlaubt, dich zu behalten", philosophierte ich lächelnd. Ich hatte lange kein Haustier mehr gehabt.

Die drei anderen starrten mich mit offenen Mündern an.

„WAS?", fauchte ich.

„Nichts ... gar nichts!", versicherten mir die anderen drei im Chor.

**_Aus der Sicht von Pallando_**

Zufrieden lächelnd blickte ich aus dem Fenster. Einer meiner Trupps schleppte gerade einen bewusstlosen Elben und eine zeternde Hure in meinen Turm. Es konnte gar nicht besser laufen. Aber bevor ich mit der eigentlichen Arbeit beginnen wollte, hatte ich Lust mich noch ein kleines bisschen zu amüsieren.

Gemütlich schlenderte ich zu einer großen Kugel in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie war so ähnlich wie ein Palantirî ... nur viel besser für meine Zwecke geeignet. Diese Kugel zeigte mir alles was in meinem Turm vorging, wenn ich es wollte. Und jetzt gerade wollte ich wissen wie es dem Ungeziefer ging, das in meinen Turm eingedrungen war. Eine sanfte Berührung mit meinem Zeigefinger und die Kugel zeigte mir die Störenfriede.

„Sie haben sich also in Gruppen aufgeteilt", murmelte ich, als mir vier Elben gezeigt wurden, zwei davon mit dunklen Haaren, „das heißt mehr Spaß für mich!"

Die Gruppe, die mir gezeigt worden war, schien sich scheinbar über den Weg zu streiten.

„Elrond! Wir sind hier schon dreimal langgekommen", sagte der andere dunkelhaarige Elb langsam genervt. Interessiert beobachtete ich den anderen Elben. Das war also Lord Elrond. Interessant.

„Aber hier ist nirgends ein Zeichen an der Wand", erwiderte Elrond ebenfalls genervt.

„Mir kommt diese Gegend aber auch ziemlich bekannt vor", murmelte ein blonder Elb.

„Das wird höchstwahrscheinlich daran liegen, dass hier alles gleich aussieht, Prinz Legolas", murmelte der andere blonde Elb ruhig.

„Das könnte stimmen, Garaf", erwiderte der Prinz etwas mutlos.

„Dann lasst uns jetzt einfach links runter gehen", seufzte Elrond, „irgendwo werden wir schon ankommen!"

Ich rieb mir die Hände. Ja! Links! Das würde ein Spaß werden.

Sie waren bereits einige Schritte gelaufen, als ich mit meinem kleinen Spiel begann.

Der Prinz blieb plötzlich stehen und lauschte. „Hört ihr das auch?"

„Was?"

„Dieses Grummeln!"

Die anderen blieben ebenfalls stehen und lauschten jetzt.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, höre ich auch etwas", murmelte Garaf und drehte sich um die Quelle des Geräusches ausfindig zu machen.

„Es hört sich an als würde es näher kommen!"

Mein Grinsen wurde immer breiter! Gleich! Gleich, müssten sie es erkennen können. Und tatsächlich versteifte Elrond sich plötzlich.

„Lauft ... Lauft!", schrie er plötzlich und wirbelte herum. Die anderen wollten fragen, was ihn so in Aufruhr versetzte, als sie die riesige Felskugel auch schon kommen sahen.

Ich lachte laut auf als die vier Elben vor der immer näher kommenden Felskugel flüchteten. Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis die massive Kugel sie eingeholt hatte und das Ende der Elben kommen würde.

„Schneller!", keuchte Garaf und schubste den Prinzen vor sich.

„Ich lauf doch schon so schnell ich kann", fauchte der Prinz.

„Dann schubs die beiden vor dir", grummelte er zurück.

„Eine Sackgasse!", ächzte plötzlich einer der beiden dunkelhaarigen Elben.

„Da! Nischen!", schrie Elrond und drückte sich in eine der Vertiefungen. Die anderen Elben taten es ihm nach und nur Sekunden später rollte die Kugel haarscharf an ihnen vorbei und prallte gegen die Wand des Turmes. Die Erschütterung konnte ich selbst in diesem Raum spüren.

Die Felskugel durchbrach die Wand, als wäre sie aus morschem Holz. Von meinem Beobachtungspunkt aus, konnte ich erkennen, wie sich große Risse, durch den Boden, die Decke und die Wände fraßen. Dann begannen sie wegzubröckeln, erst langsam, dann immer schneller.

Elrond schien die Gefahr der Situation auch zu erfassen, da der Boden unter seinen Füßen von Rissen durchzogen war wie Moria von Mithriladern. Langsam wollte er weiter in den Gang zurücklaufen zu den anderen drei Elben, die schon warteten - bereit zuzugreifen, falls der alte Elbenlord tatsächlich fallen sollte.

Das konnte ich nicht dulden! Denn im Moment sah es so aus, als würde der Halbelb tatsächlich zu seinen Begleitern gelangen. Aber dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Der ganze Turm begann zu beben.

Elrond blieb nicht mal mehr die Zeit für einen Sprung nach vorne, als die Bodenplatte unter lautem Getöse unter seinen Füßen wegbrach. Unter den ungläubigen Blicken der Elben stürzte er aus dem 45. Stock des Turmes in die Tiefe.

„ELROND!" Der andere dunkelhaarige Elb sprang nach vorne und wäre ebenfalls aus dem Turm gestürzt, wenn ihn die beiden anderen nicht rechtzeitig gepackt hätten.

„Lord Erestor, das bringt nichts! Wir müssen hier weg ... die Decke wird auch jeden Augenblick einstürzen", stellte Garaf fest.

„Ja", murmelte ich finster, „und zwar genau jetzt!"

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtete ich wie erst Staub auf die Elben rieselte und dann ... beinahe ohne Vorwarnung die gesamte Decke. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren die verbliebenen Elben vollkommen in ihrem steinernen Grab verschwunden.

Zehn Minuten blickte ich noch voller warmer Zufriedenheit auf die Trümmer, die zu einer plötzlichen Grabstätte geworden waren. Als sich dann nichts regte, richtete ich mein Hauptaugenmerk auf eine von den zwei anderen Gruppen.

Vier blonde Elben, drei von ihnen kannte ich sogar. Es waren die Gören, die eigentlich als Schlangenfutter gedacht waren. Was könnte ich denn mit denen anstellen?

„Da muss doch irgendwo dieses nette Fallgitter sein ..."

Die vier liefen langsam vorwärts, immer auf mögliche Gegner bedacht, die aus dem Nichts auftauchen könnten. Schließlich waren sie soweit vorgedrungen, dass ich das Gitter vor ihnen im Boden bereits ausmachen konnte.

„Da ist ein Gitter!", stellte einer von den zwei gleich aussehenden Elben fest.

„Ach was!", antwortete sein Bruder. „Das hätte ich ohne deine Hilfe überhaupt nicht bemerkt."

„Rüberspringen können wir auf jeden Fall nicht. Das Ding ist gut und gerne sechs Meter breit."

„Wenn wir nicht umkehren wollen, müssen wir wohl oder übel rüberlaufen", murmelte der Elb namens Celebfîn.

„Na dann, nach dir, teurer Freund!" Rumil verbeugte sich und ließ dem anderen Elben den Vortritt. Dieser lief langsam mit kleinen Schritten und äußerst unglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck über die Gitter. Die anderen folgten ihm ebenso vorsichtig und blickten ein Mal nach unten, nur um dann mit angewiderten Gesichtsausdrücken wieder nach oben zu schauen. Ich wusste sehr gut, was sich dort unten befand. Diverse Knochen von Orks und Menschen ... vielleicht noch die ein oder andere halbverweste Leiche und sehr viel Ungeziefer. Der jüngste von ihnen verzog angewidert das Gesicht und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Drei von ihnen waren gerade in der Mitte angekommen, als ich an dem Seil zog, der den Mechanismus auslösen würde. Augenblicklich klappten die Gitter nach unten weg und ließen die Elben in die drei Meter tiefe Grube stürzen.

Der jüngste von ihnen schaffte es aber noch mit einem Hechtsprung die gegenüberliegende Seite zu erreichen. Dort hing er nun von der Kante herab und versuchte mühsam seinen Körper über die Kante zu ziehen. Er schaffte es auch, da in diesem Moment die zwei Gitter wieder nach oben gingen und so ein Entkommen aus der Grube unmöglich machten.

„AUTSCH! Verdammt! Ich habe mir die Finger geklemmt!" Der übriggebliebene Elb rollte sich auf den Rücken und hielt sich seine Hand.

„Orophin", kam eine genervte Stimme aus der Grube, „ich glaube, wir haben hier ein größeres Problem als deine gequetschten Finger!"

„GENAU! Hol uns hier raus!"

„Jetzt regt euch ab", Orophin krabbelte auf alle viere und blickte durch das Gitter nach unten, „es ist ja nicht so, dass Wasser in die Grube läuft!"

Wasser! Aber natürlich! Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Ein weiteres Ziehen an einem anderen Seil und am oberen Rand der Grube öffneten sich zehn runde Klappen aus denen sofort schmutziges Wasser aus dem Nurnenmeer floss.

„OROPHIN!" Die drei Elben blickten erbost nach oben.

„Du und deine große Klappe!"

„Tut mir leid", wimmerte der kleine Elb und steckte sich verlegen zwei Finger in den Mund.

„Hör auf zu wimmern und finde einen Weg, um uns hier herauszuholen!", schrie Haldir nach oben.

Das Wasser in der Grube stieg unaufhaltsam an und brachte die vielen Spinnen und Käfer dazu die Elben hinauf zu klettern, um nicht ertrinken zu müssen.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten, schätzte ich, dann wäre die Grube voll.

Die drei Elben tasteten derweil die Wände ab, um dort einen Weg in die Freiheit zu finden, aber es gab keinen. Derweil suchte Orophin außerhalb des Lochs nach einem Mechanismus, um die anderen befreien zu können.

„Orophin ... bitte beeil dich! In deinem eigenen Interesse ... ich möchte nämlich wirklich nicht in deiner Haut stecken, wenn du unseren Eltern erzählen musst, was mit uns passiert ist!"

„Bei Eru! Ich beeil mich doch", fauchte er zurück, „aber hier ist einfach nichts!"

Den Elben ging das Wasser mittlerweile bis zum Hals. Noch ein paar Minuten und sie mussten schwimmen.

Haldir stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hielt eine dieser marderähnlichen Kreaturen so nah wie möglich an das Gitter. Das Tier sprang mit einem Satz hoch und kletterte zwischen den Gitterstäben nach oben. Sofort lief es an den Wänden entlang und schnupperte hier und da.

„Ganz toll, Haldir! Jetzt hast du jedenfalls diesen Fellball gerettet", spottete Rumil, der jetzt wirklich schon schwimmen musste. Der genannte Fellball setzte sich jetzt auf die Hinterbeine und drückte mit seinen Pfoten gegen einen Stein, während er ein markerschütterndes Quietschen ausstieß. Dieses Biest hatte doch tatsächlich den Mechanismus gefunden, mit dem man die Gitter anheben konnte. Aber der Elb schien keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Auch ein weiteres Quietschen blieb unbeachtet.

„Orophin! Ich glaube Haldirs Mordor-Marder hat was gefunden! Geh mal nachsehen", rief Celebfîn aus der Grube.

„Wird wahrscheinlich sowieso nur ein Wurm sein", murrte der Angesprochene und ging neben dem Tier in die Hocke. Leider bemerkte er auch sofort den losen Stein und zog ihn vollends aus der Wand.

„Ihhh ... Oh ... warum ..."

„Orophin, was ist?"

„Nun, ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch! Die gute ist, der Mordor-Marder hat den Hebel gefunden ... und die schlechte ... er wird bewacht!"

„Wenn er nicht von einem Balrog bewacht wird, dann leg diesen verdammten Hebel um, Orophin", schrie Haldir, der sich mittlerweile mit seinen Fingern an den Gittern festhalten musste, genau wie die anderen.

„Aber ... aber ... das sind Schlangen!"

„Welche Farbe?", rief Celebfîn und versuchte etwas Luft durch die Gitterstäbe zu erhaschen.

„Grau ... mit ... braunen Streifen! Und ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter lang."

„Die ... die sind ... nicht giftig ...", prustete Rumil, „die können dich höchstens ... chrch ... beißen!"

„Aber das sind Schlangen!", wiederholte Orophin und blickte zwischen Hebel und Grube hin und her.

Von seinen Brüdern und dem anderen Elben sah er jetzt nur noch die Hände, die verzweifelt an den Gittern rüttelten.

Er blickte angeekelt auf die Tiere vor sich und streckte dann langsam eine Hand aus. Als seine Fingerspitzen eins der Tiere berührten, zuckte er angewidert zurück. Beim zweiten Versuch schloss er die Augen und regelmäßige Schauer liefen durch seinen Körper, bis er endlich den Riegel zu fassen bekam und ihn umlegte. Sofort zog er seine Hand zurück und schüttelte sich. Nachdem der anfängliche Ekel überwunden war, krabbelte er zu der Grube, deren Gitter sich jetzt langsam senkten.

Für einen Moment verschwanden die Hände der Gefangenen und Sekunden später durchbrachen drei Köpfe die Oberfläche. Die drei Elben husteten und prusteten während sie aus dem Wasser kletterten und rangen erschöpft nach Atem.

Das war jetzt ganz und gar nicht in meinem Sinne.

„Das ... hat ... hrch ... verdammt lange gedauert, Bruderherz", keuchte sein Zwilling nachdem er wieder etwas Atem geschöpft hatte.

„Ein einfaches Danke hätte auch gereicht, Bruder!", fauchte Orophin verärgert zurück. „Immerhin habe ich nur für euch meine Hand zwischen Schlangen gesteckt!"

„Wir wissen dieses Opfer zu würdigen", hauchte Celebfîn immer noch leicht atemlos.

Ich blickte noch einmal auf den Elben, der damit beschäftigt war den Marder zu streicheln und widmete mich dann ärgerlich den vielen Seilen und Ketten, die von meiner Decke hinab hingen.

Die vier waren immer noch im Erdgeschoss. Es dürfte ein leichtes für mich sein, diesen verdammten Gang vollständig zu fluten. Ich musste nur die richtige Kette finden. Und dann war ein für allemal Schluss mit diesen Nervensägen.

„Wo, verdammt noch mal! Sie muss ziemlich rostig ... ah! Da ist sie ja!" Mit einem Ruck zog ich die Kette vollständig nach unten und im nächsten Moment wurde lautes Brausen an meine Ohren herangetragen.

Die Vier in dem Gang setzten sich auch ruckartig auf.

„Hört ihr das?", fragte einer leicht panisch.

„Hört sich an wie Wasser ... und davon habe ich eigentlich erst mal genug", stellte Haldir fest und stand auf. Im selben Augenblick rauschte das Wasser in einer gewaltigen Welle in den Gang, durch den sie gekommen waren.

„Oh Eru! Lauft!"

Haldir schnappte sich noch den Marder vom Boden und rannte dann den anderen hinterher. Ich beobachtete dieses Schauspiel regungslos. Sie rannten direkt in eine Sackgasse ... genau wie ich es wollte.

„Hier geht's nicht weiter", fiepte der jüngste Elb plötzlich und suchte panisch die Wand nach einer Tür ab, während die Wassermassen immer näher kamen.

„Was du nicht sagst", fauchte sein Zwilling zurück, der sich ebenfalls nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umsah.

Vier Elben standen jetzt mit dem Rücken zur Wand und blickten mit Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen auf die Wassermassen, die unaufhaltsam näher kamen. Die Zwillinge hielten sich an den Händen und blickten weg, als das Wasser über ihnen zusammenbrach und sie vollkommen einschloss.

Binnen weniger Sekunden stand der gesamte Gang bis zum Rand unter Wasser. Hin und wieder konnte ich noch die Haare der Elben erkennen, aber alleine dieser Anblick langweilte mich sehr schnell und ich suchte mit meiner Kugel die verbliebende Gruppe.

Den Gang würde ich eine Weile überflutet lassen. Ich brauchte ihn ohnehin nicht und außerdem war ich mir auch nicht wirklich sicher, wie lange Elben die Luft anhalten konnten.

Die andere Gruppe bestand aus fünf Personen. Drei Elben, sowie ein Mensch und ... Gandalf! Ein heimtückisches Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen. Gandalf ... genau die Person, die ich jetzt noch brauchte.

Ich rief den Diener hinein, der immer vor meiner Tür stand.

„Nonac!" Der Ork erschien sofort.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen, Meister?"

„Ja, schick einige Krieger in den linken Gang im 30. Stockwerk. Dort sind Eindringlinge. Einer von ihnen ist sehr alt ... ein Istari, so wie ich! Ich brauche etwas von seinem Blut! Besorg es mir!"

Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verschwand der Ork und ich verfolgte weiter das Geschehen in meiner Kugel. Ich brauchte nur ein wenig Blut von ihm. Das würden diese Idioten ja wohl auf die Reihe bekommen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren die Eindringlinge von Kopfgeldjägern und Orks umstellt. Ich hatte die Arbeit der Kopfgeldjäger durchaus schätzen gelernt, denn im Gegensatz zu den Orks, konnte man sich auf ihre Arbeit voll und ganz verlassen. So auch jetzt.

Es war ein äußerst ungleicher Kampf. Da die Kopfgeldjäger offene Kämpfe nach Möglichkeit vermieden. Deswegen setzten sie ihre Feinde jetzt auch mit vergifteten Pfeilen außer Gefecht. Die Kopfgeldjäger hatten ihren Opfern einen Hinterhalt gestellt, von dem sie die Eindringlinge mit dem sehr schnell wirkenden Gift beschossen. Wie Eintagsfliegen fielen die Elben, der Mensch und der Istari um.

Der Anführer der Kopfgeldjäger trat vor und schnitt Gandalf mit seinem Messer die Pulsadern auf. Die rote Flüssigkeit sammelte er in einer Schale. Als sie voll war, zogen er und seine Männer sich zurück. Die Orks würden die anderen entsorgen.

Ich wusste, dass sie die Körper im Nurnenmeer verschwinden lassen würden. Eine weitere Mahlzeit, für das dort hausende Ungeheuer.

O o o O

Öhm … okay, was mich jetzt da geritten hat, weiß ich auch nicht so recht …ah doch, zu viele Darsteller! Die mussten drastisch reduziert werden! Ich hoffe euch stört das nicht! ;-)

Und weil ich dann auch noch zu furchtbar gemein bin, gibt es heute nicht einmal eine Vorschau! Sorry.

Aber ich bin natürlich über Reviews, Beschwerden etc. wie immer sehr glücklich! Bringt meinen Briefkasten zum explodieren! J

dorli: Ich werde wirklich versuchen bis Weihnachten ein neues Kapitel hoch zuladen!


	21. Ein Tag wie kein anderer

Kapitel 20: Ein Tag wie kein anderer!

Es tut mir wirklich ganz furchtbar leid! Ich hatte wirklich vor an Heiligabend ein weiteres Kapitel hoch zu laden! ABER ... erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt! Hier bin ich jetzt auf jeden Fall wieder. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle schöne Festtage und das richtige geschenkt bekommen! ;-)

LocaInferna: Pelzkragen der lebenden Sorte? Tja, Elben sind halt sehr tierlieb! Und warum einen Marder aus dem Anzug jagen, wenn man ihn auch entsprechend dressieren kann? Ist doch viel netter, dann sind bockige Galadhrim nicht immer so alleine! ;-) So, ich hoffe dein Studium wendet sich wieder dem erträglichen und deine Mitbewohnerin dem gesprächigen zu. Tja ... dann wollen wir mal schauen, was mir so alles eingefallen ist, um das Kapitel zu retten!

Lady-of-Gondor: Hoffnungslosere Situationen? Mir fällt gerade keine ein! ;-)) Na ja, ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass ich die Probleme zu deiner Zufriedenheit lösen werde.

Serena: Hmm ... Weihnachtsgeschenk ist es ja nicht ganz geworden, ich hoffe das stört dich nicht zu sehr. Tja, irgendwie muss ich die Verwandtschaft ja kenntlich machen, wenn schon nicht durch das Äußere!

Susi: Ähh ... das ist durchaus ein Argument. Wenn ich alle kille, wird's wirklich etwas langweilig! Mal schauen, wie ich das jetzt wieder gerade biegen kann.

dorlimaus: Pallando ist einer von den Maiar, die nach Mittelerde abdekradiert wurden. Zusammen mit Alatar ist er Richtung Osten getigert und wurde nie wieder gesehen. Jedenfalls nach Tolkien. Ich habe die beiden für meine Zwecke wieder aus der Versenkung geholt. Irgendjemand muss ja der Bösewicht sein ... sonst wird es langweilig ... wozu würde man dann auch Helden benötigen.

**_Aus der Sicht von Heru_**

„Raug! Raug! Wach auf, verdammt noch mal!" Ich packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn hin und her so gut ich konnte. Die Ohrfeigen hatten auch keinen Erfolg gebracht.

Frustriert stand ich auf und lief quer durch den Raum. Die Kreaturen, die erst mich und dann auch Raug gefangen hatten, hatten uns in den Turm und dann in diesen Raum geschleift. Den bewusstlosen Elben hatten sie einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen und seit dem versuchte ich ihn wach zu bekommen.

Aber der Beule nach zu urteilen, die sich auf seiner Stirn bildete, konnte das noch etwas dauern.

Ich hatte wirklich alles versucht. Ihn geschlagen, angeschrieen, getreten und geohrfeigt! Aber der zuckte nicht mal.

„So ein Mist", fluchte ich und trat gegen eins der Kissen, die auf dem Boden verstreut herum lagen. „Du blöder Idiot! Wach endlich auf! Und ich dachte du wärst ein Mann! Hältst nicht mal einen Findling aus, der dir gegen den Kopf geknallt wird!"

Am Ende meiner Weisheit ließ ich meine Wut an der Tür aus und rüttelte wie eine Verrückte an der Klinke!

„Ich will hier raus, ihr dreckiges Lumpenpack!"

Als auch hiervon niemand Notiz nahm und Raug immer noch nicht aufgewacht war, betrachtete ich den Elben einmal genauer. Ich hockte mich neben ihn und nahm eine Haarsträhne von ihm in die Hand.

„Fühlt sich fast an, wie das Haar einer Frau ... aber schön", seufzte ich und strich einmal über sein Gesicht. „Es ist echt zum heulen, alle tollen Männer sind entweder verheiratet oder stockschwul ... oder beides! Dein Betthase ist echt zu beneiden ... und ich wüsste trotzdem gerne wie du im Bett bist! Scheinbar nicht schlecht, wenn dein Bettwärmer gleich vier Kinder über sich ergehen lassen hat!"

Ich zog eine Grimasse und blies meine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Mit dem Gejammer würde ich auch nicht weiter kommen. Plötzlich registrierte ich, dass Raug noch immer auf dem Boden lag.

„Nicht sehr bequem für einen Verletzten! Aber auf das Sofa kann ich dich nicht hieven!" Da mir dazu die körperliche Kraft fehlte, nahm ich ein großes weiches Kissen vom Sofa und legte es ihm unter den Kopf. Anschließend riss ich noch die Tagesdecke vom Bett und breitete sie über ihm aus.

„Jetzt wach schon endlich auf", knurrte ich, „sonst komme ich auf dumme Gedanken und geh' dir an die Wäsche!" In der Hoffnung, dass ihn das irgendwie aufwecken würde, lehnte ich mich über ihn und leckte seine Lippen. Nichts!

„Argh! Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Und dabei bist du noch nicht mal wach!" Mit einem Ruck stand ich auf und lief in eine Ecke des Raumes, in der ich einen Spiegel wusste. Ein Blick darin verriet mir, was ich schon lange ahnte. Ich sah furchtbar aus!

Da ich keinen Waschlappen fand, riss ich kurzerhand ein Stück Stoff aus den Bettvorhängen und versuchte mein Gesicht zu säubern.

Ein plötzliches „Klick" ließ mich herumfahren. Jemand öffnete die Tür! Mit Argusaugen beobachtete ich wie die Klinke langsam heruntergedrückt wurde. Unser Besucher schob die Tür einen Spalt auf und drückte sich dann durch diesen hinein.

Ich war kurz davor zu schreien, als ich die orangefarbene Robe erkannte.

Senip!

Der Bordellbesitzer aus Caras Morn schloss die Tür leise und verriegelte sie wieder. Er blickte sich um, ohne mich zu bemerken und rieb sich dann die Hände, als er Raug auf dem Boden erblickte.

Senip hüpfte beinahe durch den Raum und schien nicht einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass hier eigentlich zwei Gefangene sein müssten. Ich schlich leise durch den Raum und nahm im Vorbeigehen einen Hocker mit.

„Senip! Du dreckige Ratte! Jetzt wird abgerechnet!", knurrte ich unheilbringend und der Mann drehte sich um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment war wirklich Geld wert. Pures Erstaunen!

„H-Heru! Wie schön dich zu sehen!"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das Gleiche behaupten", keifte ich und holte mit dem Hocker aus. Leider traf ich Senip nicht, da er unter meinem Schlag wegtauchte und flüchtete, der Hocker glitt aus meiner Hand und krachte schwungvoll gegen den Spiegel, der natürlich in winzig kleine Splitter zerbrach. Wütend setzte ich dem flüchtenden Bordellbesitzer nach. Senip rannte um das wertvolle Bett herum, während ich ohne größere Bedenken auf es drauf sprang und so den Weg abkürzte.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht! Mich zu verkaufen, als wäre ich nichts weiter als ein Tier!" Ich schrie jetzt aus Leibeskräften.

„Heru ... du musst verstehen ..." Senip warf einen Tisch zwischen uns, um mich aufzuhalten.

„Ich muss überhaupt nichts verstehen", schrie ich zurück während ich über den Tisch sprang und erwischte ihn endlich am Kragen. Mit einem rasenden Aufschrei warf ich ihn auf den Boden und stellte ein Knie auf seine Brust. Ich packte ihn mit beiden Händen am Kragen und schlug seinen Kopf immer wieder auf den Boden.

„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein! Du widerliches, wertloses Stück Dreck!" Mittlerweile war ich dazu übergegangen ihn immer wieder zu schlagen.

„Heru. Heru! Er hat genug!" Jemand packte mich an der Schulter und ich blickte erstaunt auf.

„Raug! Du bist ja wach", rief ich erfreut aus und ließ von Senip ab. Ich rappelte mich auf und untersuchte Raug auf mögliche Schäden. Als ich keine fand, widmete ich mich wieder dem bewusstlosen Senip.

„Heru? Was machst du da?"

„Er hat einen Schlüssel für diese verdammte Tür! Und ich nehme mal nicht an, dass du die mit deiner Schulter aufbrechen möchtest."

„Gutes Argument", murmelte Raug und begutachtete seinen lädierten Arm, bevor er zur Tür lief, um zu lauschen.

Ich zog Senips Robe auseinander und erstarrte augenblicklich.

„Ohhhh ... Iigittt!", rief ich aus und brachte Raug dazu zu mir herüber zusehen.

„Was ist, Heru?"

„Diese Sau träg mein Mieder!" Wütend rollte ich Senip auf den Bauch und löste die Schnüre auf dem Rücken, die das Mieder zusammenhielten. Nicht gerade auf seine Bequemlichkeit bedacht, zog ich das Kleidungsstück unter seinem Körper hervor und suchte dann weiter nach dem Schlüssel. Ich fand das gesuchte Objekt schließlich in einer seiner kleinen Innentaschen und hielt ihn triumphierend in die Höhe. Raug war aber offensichtlich mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Er lief nämlich gedankenverloren durch den Raum und steckte hier und da etwas ein, das sich als Waffe eignen könnte.

Seufzend betrachtete ich den bewusstlosen Senip und in meinem Kopf reifte plötzlich ein sehr gemeiner Plan. Aufgeregt wühlte ich zwischen den Sachen, die ich aus seinen Taschen gerissen hatte und fand schließlich was ich suchte – einen dicken schwarzen Stift, den Senip benutzte, um seine Augen zu umranden. Ich schob seine Robe über seine Hüften und seine Hose nach unten, dann nahm ich mir ein Kissen und positionierte es so unter seiner Mitte, dass sein nacktes Hinterteil in die Höhe ragte.

„HERU!" Raugs schockierte Stimme tönte einige Minuten später durch den Raum und ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Ja?", fragte ich unschuldig und grinste ihn an.

„Oh Eru", er seufzte resignierend und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Mögen die Valar mich davor bewahren, dich jemals zur Feindin zu haben!"

Ich hatte ein paar dicke, schwarze Kreise auf Senips Hintern gemalt, so dass dieser jetzt aussah wie eine Zielscheibe beim Bogenschießen. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar böse Buben die Zielübungen nötig hatten ... womit ... das blieb ihnen überlassen.

„Los du kleiner Teufel, komm her! Ich will hier raus!"

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" Ich grinste immer noch und sprang auf die Beine. An der Tür angekommen, übergab ich Raug den Schlüssel. Er nahm ihn und entriegelte die Tür so leise wie möglich. Bevor er sie öffnete, wartete er noch einen Moment und dann zog er die Tür auch nur einen Spaltbreit auf. Als er sicher war, dass niemand im Gang lauerte, schlüpften wir hinaus.

Wir liefen einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander bis Raug frustriert seufzte.

„Das ist ein Labyrinth! Heru? Wie bist du hier rausgekommen?"

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mehrere Tage durch diesen Turm geirrt, bevor ich einen Weg hinaus gefunden habe. Allerdings hat mich wahrscheinlich niemand vermisst. Die beiden Alten haben es hier nicht so mit dem bumsen. Bei denen ist es wahrscheinlich wie mit den Menschen ... es wird im Alter schlechter. Und wie ist das bei den Elben?"

„Wir werden im Alter besser", antwortete er todernst.

„Oh wirklich?", fragte ich mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen und leckte mir die Lippen.

„Ja! Glaub mir, Süße, eine Nacht mit mir und du würdest am nächsten Morgen nur noch kriechen können!"

Ich machte ein leises fauchendes Geräusch.

„Darauf werde ich irgendwann zurückkommen, du Hengst!"

„Also, ich habe ja schon einige Kosenamen einstecken müssen ... aber Hengst gehörte definitiv nicht dazu", murmelte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Dann wird es aber höchste Zeit", grinste ich verschmitzt. „Also, wo geht's jetzt weiter!"

„Nun", seufzte er ergeben, „meine Intuition sagt mir rechts lang. Aber da meine Frau mir immer sagt, dass meine Intuition grausig ist ... lass ich dich entscheiden!"

„In der Hinsicht seid ihr Männer wirklich alle gleich", murmelte ich mit den Augen rollend. „Schwierige Entscheidungen überlasst ihr den Frauen! Mhhm ... ich gebe deiner Intuition mal eine Chance. Rechts!"

„Sag aber hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!"

Zehn Minuten später wusste ich, dass Raugs Frau Recht hatte! Seine Intuition war wirklich keinen Pfifferling wert. Wir waren direkt in einen Trupp Orks gelaufen.

Aber immerhin kam ich jetzt in den einzigartigen Genuss zu sehen, wie ein flügellahmer Elb mit einem Schürhaken als Waffe, sich mehrerer Orks entledigte. Der letzte von ihnen war noch nicht mal tot auf dem Boden aufgekommen, als er meinen Arm schnappte und mich vorwärts zog.

„Nichts wie weg hier!", schnaufte er.

„Und wohin, du Genie?", fragte ich spöttisch.

„Egal, Hauptsache weg von hier!"

Das war in der Tat eine äußerst präzise Ortsangabe.

**_Aus der Sicht von Pallando_**

Ich stand in meinem Gemach als Nonac eintrat und mir äußerst schlechte Neuigkeiten überbrachte.

„Was heißt das, sie sind weg?", schrie ich aufgebracht. „Ich brauche sein Blut! Also beschafft sie mir wieder! Und zwar so schnell wie möglich!"

„Ja, Meister!" Nonac verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine hässliche Nase beinahe den Boden berührte.

„Wenn ihr sie gefunden habt, bringt sie ins Labor! Ich kann das Experiment nicht weiter hinauszögern. Er braucht dringend einen Körper!"

Der Ork bewegte sich rückwärts durch die Tür und überließ mich wieder meinen Gedanken.

Das „Baby" war durch diesen vermaledeiten Blitz wirklich schwer verletzt worden und auch der misslungene Versuch mit diesem nervigen Elben hatte stark an seinen Kräften gezehrt. Ich musste ihm jetzt so schnell wie möglich einen Körper beschaffen, sonst wäre die jahrelange Arbeit umsonst gewesen. Und für diesen Versuch brauchte ich das Blut von Gandalf und diesem verdammten Elben. Ein wenig von meinem Blut war natürlich auch dabei.

Ich zog meine Robe über und lief langsam die vielen Treppen zu meinem Labor nach oben. Einige Zeit vorher hatte ich schon „Baby" hierher bringen lassen. Jetzt befand er sich in der Mitte des runden Raumes, der von vielen Schalen mit Feuer erhellt wurde. An den Wänden standen mehrere Fässer, die bisweilen auch schon mal als Ablage genutzt wurden. Im Boden befanden sich in mehrere kleine Löcher, die ein unwillkürliches Muster darstellten und in den darunter liegenden Raum führten. Früher waren diese Löcher die Aufhängungen für Lampen, die im unteren Raum hingen. Aber da dieser Raum nur noch als Abstellkammkammer genutzt wurde, hatten wir die Lampen abhängen lassen.

Eine ruckartige Bewegung und ein mitleiderweckendes Winseln ließen mich zur Seite sehen. Dort in der Mitte des Kreises hatte sich der Dämon zusammengerollt und blinzelte mich aus großen gelben Augen an.

„Bald, mein Kleiner, bald", versuchte ich den aufgeregten Dämon zu beruhigen.

**_Aus der Sicht von Barad_**

Heru und diesen verdammten Elben aufzustöbern war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, aber wir hatten es geschafft und jetzt standen wir den beiden gegenüber. Oder eher gesagt, wir standen Gwanu gegenüber, da Heru sich hinter ihm befand.

Wir hatten schon mehrmals versucht uns ihnen zu nähern. Aber es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie dieses Spitzohr, trotz eines verletzten Armes noch immer kämpfen konnte. Es stellte sich bloß die Frage wie lange.

„Gwanu ... warum machst du es uns nicht allen einfach und gibst auf?", fragte ich lächelnd.

„Warum machst du es mir nicht einfach und krepierst?", war die wenig herzliche Antwort begleitet von einem sardonischen Grinsen.

„Also ... ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihr Elben so eine Umgangssprache habt! Ich bin schockiert ... und dann auch noch die Gesellschaft in der du dich rumtreibst!" Ich schnalzte kopfschüttelnd mit der Zunge.

„Und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du dich von einem durchgeknalltem Istari als Kanonenfutter verheizen lässt!"

„Du kennst mich doch! Hauptsache die Bezahlung passt. Stimmt's nicht Heru?"

„Scher dich zum Teufel!"

„Na, na! Spricht man so mit seiner besten Einkommensquelle?"

„Barad, wenn dein Schwanz so groß wäre wie deine Klappe, dann würde ich mich überhaupt nicht beschweren", fauchte sie und ich hörte verhaltenes Gelächter. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wenn ich je rausfinden würde, wer da gelacht hatte, der konnte sich schon jetzt von seinen Eiern verabschieden.

„Genug mit dem Gesabbel! Schnappt sie euch endlich", schrie ich erbost und ging mit meinem Schwert auf den Dreckskerl los. Aber der wich mir geschickt aus und parierte meinen Schlag.

„Was schätzt du", ich grinste ihn an, als sich unsere Waffen wiederholt trafen, „wie lange hältst du noch durch?"

„Länger als du", kam auch prompt die Antwort.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", lachte ich und blickte kurz über seine Schulter. Dort schlichen einige Männer auf Heru zu, die hinter meinem Gegner in Deckung ging.

Ich beschäftigte nur noch Gwanu so weit, dass er die Gefahr von hinten nicht bemerken würde. Ein panisches Aufkreischen zeigte mir auch kurz darauf, dass der Plan aufging. Drei Kopfgeldjäger hielten Heru fest, die aber um sich schlug, kratzte, biss und schrie.

„Lasst mich los, ihr Mistkerle! Abschaum!", keifte sie und trat einem meiner Männer in den Unterleib. Während dieser stöhnend in die Knie ging, griff ein anderer nach seinem Messer und hielt es der kleinen Wildkatze an die Kehle. Schlagartig war es still.

„So", ich strich spielerisch mit dem Daumen über meine Schwertspitze, „Gwanu, wenn du nicht willst, dass die kleine Schlampe in handliche Streifen geschnitten wird, dann lässt du jetzt deine Waffe fallen und kommst ohne zu zicken mit uns!"

Ich konnte förmlich sehen wie er seine Chancen abwägte, doch noch heil hier herauszukommen. Für mich wäre die Situation klar gewesen, wie auch für jeden anderen Kopfgeldjäger. Ich hätte das Miststück ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

Einen Moment dachte ich, Gwanu würde das auch tun, aber dann fiel seine Waffe mit einem lauten Scheppern auf den Boden. Ungläubig blickte ich auf den Schürhaken. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so blöd sein?

„Ich glaub's nicht! Du lässt dich wirklich gefangen nehmen, nur weil wir damit drohen einer kleinen Schlampe das Licht auszublasen?"

„Nun Barad", kam die arrogante Antwort, „ich bin stolz darauf, dass die Entwicklungsstufe auf der ich mich befinde um einiges höher ist als die deinige."

„Diese geschwollene Rederei hilft dir jetzt auch nicht weiter! Packt ihn!" Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nicht viel von dem verstanden was er gesagt hatte.

Er ließ sich anstandslos die Hände auf den Rücken fesseln und dann von meinen Männern die Treppen hoch stoßen. Zwischendurch steckte er ein paar Schläge auf seine verletzte Schulter ein, die er kommentarlos über sich ergehen ließ. Diese Elben waren wirklich erstaunliche Geschöpfe – zäh wie altes Rindsleder.

„Pallando wird sich wirklich freuen, dich zu sehen", erzählte ich dem uninteressierten Elben. „Er braucht dich für irgendein Experiment! Wahrscheinlich lässt er dich ausbluten wie ein Schwein!"

„Ich bin am Boden zerstört", war der eisige Kommentar, den ich ihm entlockte. Der Elb schien von meinen Drohungen nicht wirklich beeindruckt zu sein. Und das war etwas, was mich rasend machte. Wütend versetzte ich ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf, der ihn für einen Moment taumeln ließ.

**_Aus der Sicht von Heru_**

Wir wurden von Barads Männern mehrere Stockwerke nach oben gezerrt, bis wir in einem kreisrunden, spärlich erhellten Saal ankamen, in dessen Mitte ein riesiger Wurm lag und unmittelbar neben diesem Riesenvieh stand einer von den beiden alten Kerlen.

Unwillkürlich liefen eisige Schauer meinen Rücken runter. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Und Raug stand umringt von Barads Männern und sah sich um, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen.

„Ah ... Fürst Raug! Wie schön, dass ihr doch noch teilnehmen konntet", begann der alte Mann mit einem wölfischen Grinsen, „immerhin seid ihr eine der Hauptpersonen."

Der alte Mann seufzte einmal und strich gedankenverloren über den seltsamen, durchsichtigen Körper des Wurms.

„Kettet ihn dort drüben an die Wand", er deutete mit einer sparsamen Geste an die besagte Stelle und sah dann zufrieden dabei zu, wie einer von den Männern Raugs Arme grob nach oben zog und ihm jetzt doch eine Reaktion entlockte. Raug verzog eine Grimasse.

„Was machen wir mit ihr?" Barad schubste mich ein Stück nach vorne, so dass ich beinahe gestolpert wäre. „Sollen wir sie auch festbinden?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein! Beachtet sie gar nicht weiter. Sie wird keinen Ärger machen ... sie ist ... nur eine Frau!"

„Du hast es gehört **Frau**!" Barad griff mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen nach meinem Oberarm und schleuderte mich von sich. „Sei friedlich, dann nehmen wir dich vielleicht wieder mit nach Caras Morn!"

Ich schenkte Barad nur einen verachtenden Blick und spuckte ihm vor die Füße bevor ich mich wütend zu der Wand zurückzog an der Raug ... mehr oder weniger hing!

„Hängst du bequem?", fragte ich leise und ließ mich an der Wand hinabgleiten. Dort saß ich nun und harrte der Dinge, die kommen würden. Ich hatte meine Knie so dicht wie möglich an meinen Körper gezogen.

„Sagen wir es mal so, ich habe schon bequemer die Zeit totgeschlagen", war die trockene Antwort.

Danach herrschte Schweigen zwischen uns und wir beobachteten wie der Istari irgendetwas vorbereitete.

„Was hat der vor?", fragte ich Raug nach einer Weile neugierig.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich schätze er will seinem kleinen Liebling einen Körper geben", Raug runzelte die Stirn, „wenn der Schuss man nicht nach hinten losgeht."

Der seltsame Unterton in Raugs Stimme sagte selbst mir, dass ich überhaupt nicht wissen wollte, was dann geschehen würde.

Als ich mein Hauptaugenmerk wieder auf den alten Mann richtete, drückte der gerade Barad etwas in die Hand und zeigte auf Raug. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht kam der Kopfgeldjäger aus Caras Morn auf uns zu.

Dicht vor Raug blieb er stehen und hielt eine kleine Schale in die Höhe.

„Maul auf und trink das", befahl Barad.

„Ich wüsste nicht warum!", kam die eisige Erwiderung aus Raugs Mund.

„Weil wir sonst dem kleinen Biest hier ganz langsam die Kehle durchschneiden werden! Also zick' nicht so rum und mach die Klappe auf."

Widerwillig öffnete Raug den Mund und schluckte die Flüssigkeit in der Schale. An seinem Gesicht und dem folgendem Husten, konnte ich erkennen, dass der Inhalt wohl nicht so berauschend schmeckte.

Kaum hatte sich Raugs Hustenreiz ein wenig gelegt, kam der Istari auf uns zu – ebenfalls mit einer Schale in der Hand. Als er direkt vor uns stand, konnte ich erkennen, dass die Schale leer war, dafür zog er aber plötzlich einen reich verzierten Dolch aus seinem Ärmel.

„Ihr müsst verzeihen, Fürst Raug ... aber ich befürchte, ich muss euch ein wenig zur Ader lassen." Mit diesen Worten zog er den Dolch blitzschnell über die Innenseiten von Raugs Handgelenken. Das Blut spritzte aus seinem Körper wie Wasser aus einer Bergquelle. Davon nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt, ließ der alte Mann die Schale, die er bei sich trug mit dem Blut voll laufen, bevor er wieder in die Mitte des Raumes zurück schritt.

In aller Eile hatte ich etwas Stoff aus meinem Rock gerissen und stellte mich jetzt auf die Zehenspitzen, um die verletzten Handgelenke zu erreichen. Mühsam wickelte ich den Stoff, um die Wunde, aber innerhalb von nur wenigen Sekunden, war der provisorische Verband vollkommen durchweicht.

„Raug, verflixt, bist du Bluter?", fragte ich schockiert als die Wunden einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu bluten, obwohl ich jetzt schon mit all meiner Kraft draufdrückte.

„Nein ... aber ich schätze, ich habe da gerade Blutverdünner zu trinken bekommen", lächelte er schwach.

„Danke, jetzt weiß ich jedenfalls warum du verrecken wirst", fauchte ich, „überleg dir lieber, wie du aufhörst zu bluten! Das Zeug ist nämlich nicht unbegrenzt in deinem Körper vorhanden."

„Fackel ..."

„Ehh?"

Raug zeigte mit dem Kopf zur rechten Seite, wo eine kleine Fackel in der Wand hing und ihre Umgebung nur spärlich erleuchtete.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte ich schockiert, als ich erkannte worauf er hinauswollte.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", fragte er matt.

„Leider nicht! Aber denk' später dran, dass es deine Idee war!"

Ein kurzer Blick in die Mitte des Raumes zeigte mir, dass niemand auf uns achtete. Der Istari murmelte irgendwelche komischen Wörter vor sich her, die ich nicht verstand und ließ dabei abwechselnd etwas Blut aus drei verschiedenen Schalen in eine Rinne tropfen, die sich in verschlungenen Kreisen durch den gesamten Boden des Raumes zogen.

Vorsichtig nahm ich die Fackel aus ihrer Halterung und ging damit zu Raug zurück. Der Elb war ohnehin noch nie ein Musterbeispiel an Bräune gewesen, auch wenn er dunkelhäutiger als die anderen Elben war, aber jetzt war er genau so weiß wie Gips.

„Na dann, bist du bereit?", fragte ich unsicher.

„Bereit zu verbluten oder von dir gebranntmarkt zu werden?", fragte er mit einem Anflug seines üblichen Humors.

„Beides!"

Mit einer Hand löste ich die provisorischen Verbände und hielt dann mit geschlossen Augen die Fackel an seine Handgelenke. Es zischte ganz scheußlich und mir stieg der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase. Raug sog zischend die Luft ein, danach biss er die Zähne zusammen und gab keinen Ton mehr von sich.

Nach einigen, mir endlos erscheinenden, Augenblicken nahm ich die Fackel von seinem Fleisch. Die Wunde blutete zwar noch immer schwach, aber zudem war das Fleisch an seinen Händen jetzt verkohlt oder glänzte in einem stechenden Rot und warf stellenweise Blasen.

„W-wie geht's dir?", fragte ich vorsichtig nachdem sich seine Atmung wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Soll ich ehrlich oder höflich sein?", zischte er und blickte mich aus funkelnden Augen an.

„Okay, dir geht's gut", stellte ich erleichtert fest.

Ein plötzliches lautes Kreischen, ließ mich herumfahren und ich blickte in die Mitte des Raumes, der jetzt in gleißendes, rotes Licht getaucht war. Dort stand der Istari und sagte mit beschwörerischer Stimme irgendwelche Zauberformeln auf. Der riesige Wurm begann zu zucken, richtete sich auf und sank kurz darauf wieder auf den Boden zurück, während die Stimme des alten Mannes immer eindringlicher wurde.

Das rote Licht strahlte aus den vielen kleinen Rinnen, die sich über den Boden zogen. Mal leuchtete es so kräftig, dass man kaum hinsehen konnte, dann wiederum schien es vollkommen zu ersterben. Und dann richtete sich der riesige Wurm plötzlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei auf, während der alte Mann begeistert einige Schritte zurückging.

Das gewaltige Tier peitschte mit dem Schwanz und warf eine Schale mit brennendem Öl um. Und noch etwas fiel mir auf, anfangs konnte ich gerade durch das Biest hindurchsehen, wie durch leichten Nebel, aber das wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter. Schlussendlich hatte der Wurm eine schmutzige graue Farbe angenommen, die hin und wieder von feinen lilafarbenen Adern durchzogen wurden und in dem riesigen Schädel funkelten boshafte gelbe Augen.

„Das ist schlecht ... verdammt schlecht", murmelte Raug neben mir, während er ebenfalls gebannt jede Bewegung des monströsen Ungeheuers verfolgte.

„Ja! Jaaa! Es hat funktioniert", rief der Istari mit heiserer Stimme und Tränen in den Augen. Begeistert und offensichtlich tief bewegt ging er wieder einen Schritt auf das Ungeheuer zu, um es zu berühren. Ruckartig richtete sich der massige Schädel auf die im Vergleich winzige Gestalt des alten Mannes und verharrte für einige Augenblicke in dieser Stellung. Dann ganz plötzlich und kaum zu verfolgen, öffnete das riesige Tier sein Maul und ließ seinen Schädel auf den Istari zuschnellen.

„Oh gütige Valar", keuchte ich und blickte weg, als das riesige Tier den Istari einmal gut durchkaute und dann runterschluckte.

Als ich wieder wagte in die Mitte des Raumes zu sehen, wütete das Ungeheuer weiter und machte diesmal Jagd auf die verbliebenen Kopfgeldjäger, die so schnell sie konnten das Weite suchten. In seiner blinden Raserei schmiss das Ungeheuer sämtliche Schalen mit dem brennenden Öl um und setzte damit den ganzen Boden in Flammen.

„Wir müssen hier raus", kiekste ich und zerrte an den Ketten, die Raug an der Wand hielten.

„Heru ... wenn ich die Dinger nicht aus der Wand kriege ... glaubst du dann ernsthaft, dass du mehr Erfolg haben wirst?", fragte er schwach.

„Ich kann es doch wenigstens versuchen, oder nicht?", fauchte ich zurück. „Es wird so langsam verdammt heiß!"

„Liegt am Feuer", war der trockene Kommentar. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Wenn alle Elben so einen seltsamen Humor hatten, dann wollte ich gar keine mehr kennen lernen.

„Heru ... weißt du eigentlich was in den Fässern ist, auf die das Feuer zukriecht?"

Ich blickte mich um und sah die riesigen Fässer zweifelnd an.

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung! Soll ich nachsehen?"

„Ich bitte darum ... aber mach keine ruckartigen Bewegungen oder lauten Geräusche."

Langsam und vorsichtig lief ich um das Feuer herum und begutachtete die Fässer kritisch. Zum Glück saß schon bei dem ersten Fass der Deckel sehr locker, denn sonst hätte ich ihn wohl nicht aufbekommen. Vorsichtig entfernte ich die Holzplatte und blickte in das Fass hinein. Es war bis knapp unter den Rand mit einem seltsamen schwarzen Pulver gefüllt, das ich nicht kannte. Ich steckte meine Hand in das seltsame Zeug und roch daran. So etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ein bisschen von dem Pulver in der geschlossenen Hand haltend, wollte ich zurück zu Raug laufen. Doch als ich mich umdrehte, gefror mir das Blut in den Adern.

Der Wurm blickte jetzt genau in die Richtung des gefesselten Elben und schoss mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit vorwärts. Dass er dabei einige Säulen einriss und Teile der oberen Stockwerke auf es drauffielen, störte den Wurm überhaupt nicht. Mit hektischen Bewegungen seines Kopfes suchte er nur wenige Meter entfernt von Raug etwas. Der Elb hatte sich unterdessen so dicht wie möglich an die Wand gedrückt und schien nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Als der Wurm immer näher kam und beinahe hysterisch schnupperte, drehte Raug seinen Kopf weg und schloss die Augen.

Panisch blickte ich mich um und fand schließlich einen Stein in meiner Nähe. Ich hob ihn mit einer Hand auf und warf in mit aller Kraft auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes. Der Stein fiel mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden und der Kopf des Wurms schoss nach oben. Er schien angespannt zu lauschen. Hastig nahm ich einen weiteren Stein und schleuderte ihn in die gleiche Richtung. Als dieser Stein jetzt auf dem Boden aufschlug, rauschte der Wurm herum und stürzte sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

In dieser Zeit rannte ich zu Raug zurück.

„Er sieht schlecht", murmelte Raug zu mir.

„Nein wirklich? Das ist natürlich großes Glück für uns! Hier", ich hielt ihm meine Hand mit dem schwarzen Pulver entgegen, „das ist in den Fässern! Was ist das?"

Raugs Augen wurden größer und er blickte panisch zu den Fässern, denen das Feuer immer näher kam.

„Das ist Schwarzpulver! Heru, du musst hier raus!"

„Was ist Schwarzpulver?"

„Es explodiert, wenn es mit Feuer in Berührung kommt! Und jetzt quatsch hier nicht weiter rum, sondern verschwinde!"

„Aber ... aber ... ich kann dich doch nicht einfach hier lassen", schluckte ich.

„Doch kannst du! Und jetzt hau ab!"

„Aber ...", ich sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, da ich in diesem Moment eine große Axt in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe sah. Raug folgte meinem Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heru, denk gar nicht erst dran! Das Ding kriegst du in 100 Jahren nicht hoch! Und selbst wenn doch, ist mein Kopf wahrscheinlich gespalten, wenn du die Ketten damit durchschlagen möchtest. Du bist nicht groß genug!"

„Ich kann es doch wenigstens probieren", beharrte ich und versuchte die riesige Axt hoch zu heben. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass Raug Recht hatte. Die Axt war zu groß, zu schwer und ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu kurz.

„Los, verschwinde schon, solange das Ding noch abgelenkt ist!"

Ich nickte geknickt und lief langsam Richtung Ausgang.

**_Irgendwo im Turm_**

In dem dunklen Gang herrschte vollkommene Stille. Nur hin und wieder konnte ein geschultes Ohr das Scharren von irgendwelchem Ungeziefer vernehmen, das eiligst über die rauen Steinwände krabbelte.

Aber am Ende des Ganges war etwas, das eigentlich überhaupt nicht ins Bild passte. Dort war Licht! Licht und ein großer Haufen Geröll.

Lange Zeit geschah gar nichts, bis plötzlich einige kleine Steine von der Spitze des Geröllhaufens nach unten kullerten. Kurz darauf bewegte sich ein etwas größerer Steinklumpen an der Seite des Haufens. Der Stein fing immer heftiger an zu zittern, bis er plötzlich vollends nach unten fiel. An der Stelle, wo der Stein vorher gelegen hatte, erschien jetzt eine blutige, von grauem Staub bedeckte Hand und schob noch mehrere Steine beiseite, bis ein ehemals dunkelhaariger Kopf erschien, der jetzt aber durch den Staub eher gräulich wie der eines Greises wirkte. Allerdings war der Besitzer dieser Haare auch nicht mehr jung zu nennen.

Mit einem ärgerlichen Stöhnen schob Erestor sich schließlich vollkommen aus seinem Gefängnis heraus. Gesicht und Kleidung ebenso blutig und eingestaubt, wie seine Hand und seine Haare. Einen Moment blieb er am Rand des Steinhaufens sitzen, wischte sich mit einer Hand über das zerkratzte Gesicht und blinzelte sich den Staub aus den Augen. Dann schnaufte er unwillig und erhob sich. Vorsichtig schob er noch mehr von den Steinen aus dem Weg, bis er einen seiner Gefährten erblickte. Mit der Hilfe Erestors konnte auch Legolas sich aus dem Trümmerhaufen befreien. Zusammen machten sie sich daran auch ihren dritten Gefährten aus den Überresten der Decke zu befreien.

Erestors Gesichtszüge spiegelten unverhohlene Wut wieder, während auf Legolas' Gesicht überhaupt nichts zu sehen war. Erst als sie Garaf gefunden hatten und feststellten, dass ihm nichts Ernstes fehlte, atmete er erleichtert auf.

„Oh Eru", seufzte Garaf nachdem er sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, „das war jetzt wirklich keine Erfahrung, die ich zweimal machen möchte!" Legolas stimmte ihm in Gedanken zu. Fast eine Stunde unter den Trümmern des Turms gefangen zu sein, war nichts gewesen, was ihn mit übermäßig fröhlichen Gedanken erfüllt hatte.

Erestor war an den Rand des Ganges getreten und blickte durch das riesige Loch in die Tiefe. Auf Grund der gewaltigen Höhe und des Nebels konnte er nichts erkennen. Nicht ein kleiner Hinweis darauf ob Elrond noch lebte.

„Wenn ich diesen verdammten Istari in die Finger kriege, wird er sich wünschen in Valinor geblieben zu sein!", knurrte der Elb voller Hass.

„Lord Erestor? Euer Arm ..."

„Was ist damit?", fauchte der dunkelhaarige Noldo wütend zurück.

„Er ist gebrochen!"

„Ja und?"

„Nichts! Gar nichts", erwiderte Garaf mit erhobenen Händen.

„Was habt ihr jetzt vor?", wagte Legolas vorsichtig zu fragen, als Erestor einfach so den Gang hinunterlief.

„Na was wohl? Diesen Istari finden und ihn dermaßen verprügeln, dass er nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist!"

Legolas und Garaf sprangen auf und folgten Erestor eiligst.

„Macht er das wirklich?", flüsterte Garaf.

„Keine Ahnung! So gut kenne ich ihn nicht! Andererseits scheint er wirklich wütend zu sein", antwortete Legolas, „und Lord Elrond war sein bester Freund!"

Die beiden blonden Elben hatten Lord Erestor noch nicht ganz eingeholt als ein langanhaltender Schrei zu hören war.

„Jetzt wissen wir jedenfalls wo wir hinmüssen", murmelte Garaf, „nach oben!"

Diese Theorie erhärtete sich weiter, als den Elben einige Kopfgeldjäger entgegen gerannt kamen. Die Männer schienen die Elben nicht einmal zu bemerken, so eilig hatten sie es. Je weiter die drei den Turm nach oben stiegen, desto stärker wurden das gelegentliche Beben und das Brummen. Und vor allen Dingen wurde es immer wärmer.

Sie wollten gerade die nächste Biegung nach oben steigen, als Garaf an den Wänden flackernde Schatten auffielen.

„Ich fürchte ... es brennt!", stellte er fest.

„Ich fürchte ... ihr habt Recht", kam ein trockener Kommentar von Erestor, bevor er um die Kurve lief und aus dem Sichtfeld der beiden blonden Elben verschwand.

Legolas schüttelte ergeben den Kopf.

„Vater hat Recht! Die spinnen, die Noldor!"

„Heilige Valar", hörten sie kurz darauf den gezischten Ausruf von Erestor. Ohne sich anzusehen, rannten beide dem älteren Elben hinterher. Nur um genau so plötzlich wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben.

Sie waren in einem Raum! In einem brennenden Raum! Und in diesem brennenden Raum wütete ein mächtiger Wurm, dem die züngelnden Flammen überhaupt nichts auszumachen schienen.

„Korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich irren sollte, Lord Erestor! Aber dieses Ding könnte durchaus ein Problem darstellen!"

Garaf erfuhr die Antwort von Lord Erestor nicht mehr, da in diesem Moment der Sohn Thranduils eine unglaubliche Entdeckung auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes machte.

„RAUG!"

„Bitte schreit doch noch lauter, damit uns auch ja jeder hört, Prinz Legolas", knurrte Lord Erestor und schlich leise an dem Wurm vorbei zu dem alten Eredhrim. Der riesige Dämon war im Moment glücklicherweise damit beschäftigt, einige von den Labortischen auseinander zu nehmen und bemerkte somit die Neuankömmlinge nicht.

Der schwarzhaarige Elb, der an die Wand gekettet war, blickte seinen unerwarteten Besuch auch reichlich ungläubig an. Ob das jetzt daran lag, dass er nicht mit ihnen gerechnet hatte, oder dass die drei Elben immer noch aussahen, als wären sie durch Kreide gerollt worden, war nicht so recht ersichtlich. Das Erstaunen hatte jedoch ein Ende, als Raug von starken Hustenkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde, die durch den dichten Rauch verursacht wurden.

„Raug ... hängst du wieder mal nur so rum?", fragte Lord Erestor mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und inspizierte die geschändeten Handgelenke genauer.

„Spar dir deine Spitzfindigkeiten", zischte Raug, „hier fliegt gleich alles in die Luft! In den Fässern ist Schwarzpulver!" Er zeigte mit dem Kopf zu den Fässern, denen die Flammen jetzt schon gefährlich nah gekommen waren.

„Das ist wahrlich ein Ansporn dich hier möglichst schnell rauszubekommen", erwiderte Lord Erestor und sah sich nach einem geeigneten Werkzeug um.

„Heru ist hier noch irgendwo ... sie ist da hinten hin gelaufen! Sie muss mit", hustete Raug.

„Wir suchen sie", boten sich Garaf und Legolas an, bevor sie genau so leise verschwanden wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

Erestor hob in der Zeit mit seiner linken Hand die schwere Axt auf und wog sie nachdenklich, bevor er sie über seinen Kopf hob.

„Äh ... Erestor? Was wird das?", fragte Raug misstrauisch.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich versuche deine Ketten durchzuschlagen!"

„Aber Erestor ... du bist Rechtshänder! Und diese Axt ist auch noch für den beidhändigen Gebrauch gemacht! Wieso hebst du sie also mit links auf?"

„Weil mein rechter Arm gebrochen ist", erzählte Erestor nebenbei und holte weit aus.

„Dein rechter Arm ist gebrochen, natürlich ... WAS???" Mit Grauen blickte der Eredhrim auf die näherkommende Axt, die zwar knapp über seinem Kopf einschlug, aber weit entfernt von den Ketten.

„Ich glaube, ich muss ein bisschen besser zielen ...", murmelte Erestor gleichgültig und taxierte geistesabwesend die Ketten, während er die Axt wieder aus der Wand zog und erneut ausholte.

„ERESTOR! Bist du wahnsinnig? Du hättest mich beinahe umgebracht!"

„Halt den Rand! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!" Mit diesen Worten schlug er ein weiteres Mal zu – und traf tatsächlich die Ketten. Trotzdem bedurfte es noch drei weiterer Versuche, bevor die Eisen geöffnet waren und Raug atemlos auf den Boden rutschte.

„Oh Eru! Und alle Valar, die mir bekannt sind ... was habe ich euch getan?", keuchte Raug und vergrub sein Gesicht in einer Hand

„Ich bin zwar kein Valar ... aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du sie in einem früheren Leben sehr genervt hast!"

„Nach deiner Meinung habe ich nicht gefragt!"

Einen Moment vernahm man nur das Knistern der Flammen und das Brüllen des riesigen Dämons.

„RAUG! Du bist ja frei!", schrie plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme und ehe Raug sich versah hatte er eine rothaarige Frau am Hals hängen.

„Ja, er ist frei und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann ist von uns nicht mehr genug übrig um einen hohlen Zahn zu füllen", redete Garaf dazwischen, „wir haben unter uns nämlich das Pulvermagazin gefunden ... tja ... und durch einige Löcher in der Decke tropft brennendes Öl dort hinein ... es ist also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis hier alles in die Luft fliegt."

„Ein Grund mehr hier so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden", murmelte Erestor, zog Heru von Raug weg und dann den Eredhrim auf die Beine. „Los, alter Junge!"

Raug blickte den anderen dunkelhaarigen Elben schief an. „Vorsicht mit diesen Bemerkungen ... wenn mich nicht alles täuschst, bist du auch nicht mehr so frisch!"

„Trotzdem habe ich nicht vor jetzt schon Mandos' Hallen einen Besuch abzustatten!"

Heru blickte leicht verständnislos von einem zum anderen, folgte ihnen aber anstandslos.

„Wo ist eigentlich Elrond? Ich hätte schwören können, dass du ihm nicht von der Seite weichst!"

„Aus den oberen Stockwerken des Turms gefallen", antwortete Erestor knapp. Durch diese Aussage auf tiefste schockiert, blickte Raug den Noldo japsend an.

„Und wer oder was hat seinen Aufprall abgefangen?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich der Boden!"

„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder?"

„Ich fürchte nein! Und jetzt hör auf zu reden, wir müssen hier raus!"

„Und zwar so schnell wie möglich", keuchte Garaf, „das Feuer hat die Fässer erreicht!"

Legolas rannte nach vorne, sich voll und ganz der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie unmöglich so schnell den Turm über die Treppen verlassen konnten. Er lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und blickte nach unten. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte auf seine Begleiter, bei Heru verweilte er einen Moment.

„Könnt ihr schwimmen?"

„Natürlich kann ich das", empörte die Frau sich, „ich bin an einem Fluss aufgewachsen, was glaubt ihr eigentlich?"

„Gut!" Legolas lief zu ihr zurück, packte sie am Arm und rannte dann mit ihr los. Mit einem Satz und einem hohen Kreischen waren sie durch das Fenster verschwunden.

„Ich denke", begann Garaf ruhig, „dass das seine Art war, uns mitzuteilen ihm hinterher zu springen!" Es gab einen lauten Knall, der sämtliche verbliebenen Elben zusammenzucken ließ.

„Wieso glaube ich plötzlich, dass das gar keine so schlechte Idee mehr ist", rief Garaf und sprang dem Düsterwaldprinz hinterher.

„So ... dann sind ja nur noch wir übrig ... auf geht's ... **_alter Junge_**!"

„Eeerrrestooor! Bist du wahnsinnig? Weißt du wie tief das ist?", wetterte Raug, als er von dem anderen Elben zum Fenster geschleift wurde.

„Nein! Und es interessiert mich auch nicht! Die nächstmögliche Alternative wäre nämlich in die Luft gesprengt zu werden! Und das will ich ganz und gar nicht!"

„Aber meine Kinder sind hier noch drin", protestierte Raug, als Erestor ihn durch das Fenster schubsen wollte.

„Wenn denen das Gleiche passiert ist, wie uns, was ich stark annehme, dann lernen die gerade ihren Großvater väterlicherseits kennen!"

„Erestor ... mein Vater lebt bei Lord Namó", erklärte Raug schockiert und leicht außer Atem.

„Sag ich ja!", erwiderte Erestor und schubste den anderen Elben ohne Federlesen aus dem Fenster.

Selber riskierte er noch einen gequälten Blick nach unten, bevor er den anderen hinterher sprang.

Kaum war Erestor fünf Meter tief gefallen, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte und ein komplettes Stockwerk aus dem Turm herausgesprengt wurde. Der Elb hob instinktiv seine Arme, um seinen Kopf zu schützen – auch wenn ihm das eigentlich nicht viel bringen würde, wenn wirklich solch ein Felsbrocken auf ihn fiel.

Sein fortwährender Sturz wurde von regelmäßigen Detonationen begleitet. Scheinbar hatten die Istaris den ganzen Turm mit Sprengladungen gespickt. Flammen züngelten aus den Fenstern und düsterer Rauch sammelte sich über allem.

Als der Noldo schon beinahe glaubte, er würde ewig so weiterfallen, bemerkte er unter sich die schmutzige Oberfläche des Nurnenmeers. Sein Gehirn hatte nicht einmal Zeit genug um diese Information zu verarbeiten als Erestor auch schon auf die Wasseroberfläche aufschlug – hart! Der Aufprall drückte ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.

Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen war er von dem schmutzigen Wasser eingeschlossen. Nach einer kurzen Orientierungsphase, schwamm der Elb an die Oberfläche, wo er prustend und keuchend auftauchte. Durch seinen gebrochenen Arm hatte er einige Schwierigkeiten sich an der Oberfläche zu halten. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt entdeckte er Raug, der ihn finster anblitzte und auch etwas Schlagseite zeigte. In seiner unmittelbaren Nähe waren die drei anderen.

„Dann sind wir ja alle da", rief Heru, als sie auf das Ufer zuschwamm, „und jetzt nichts wie raus hier!"

„Aber warum denn", sagte Garaf ironisch, „das Wasser ist doch furchtbar angenehm!"

Erestor und Raug runzelten zeitgleich die Stirn. Diese Beschreibung von Garaf traf das Nurnenmeer nicht annähernd. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatten die Elben das Gefühl in Öl zu schwimmen.

Heru blickte über ihre Schulter zu dem Elben zurück.

„Nur drei Worte! Groß, böse, hungrig!"

„Wieso habe ich so etwas geahnt", knurrte Legolas und schwamm jetzt ebenfalls mit kräftigen Zügen auf das nahe Ufer zu.

„Raug ... halt es für Einbildung ... aber ich glaube, da kommt etwas hinter uns her", zischte Erestor als er neben Raug schwamm, der die ersten Anzeichen von Entkräftung zeigte, zudem hinterließ der Eredhrim eine dünne Blutspur im Wasser.

„Keine Einbildung", erwiderte Raug knapp, „verdammt real!"

„Einfach einmalig! Genau diese Bestätigung habe ich jetzt gebraucht!"

„Dann freu dich doch", zischte Raug zurück.

„Tu ich! Merkt man das nicht?", fauchte Erestor ebenso genervt.

„Doch! Das Wasser in deiner Nähe fängt schon an zu dampfen!"

Beide stutzten plötzlich und sahen sich langsam an, bevor sie heruntersahen. Das Wasser dampfte tatsächlich!

„Weiter ... aber zackig", rief Raug und schwamm weiter.

Trotz der gebrochenen Gliedmaßen kamen die zwei Elben relativ zügig weiter und holten ihre Gefährten wieder ein. Schließlich erreichten sie seichteres Wasser in dem sie stehen konnten. Vollkommen außer Atem stolperten sie vorwärts. Erestor packte mit seinem gesunden Arm nach Raug, da der stark anfing zu schwanken.

Hinter ihnen gurgelte das Wasser gefährlich und ließ auf die monströsen Ausmaße ihres Verfolgers schließen. Durch diese Tatsache weiter angespornt, wollte jeder von ihnen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wasser kommen.

„Keine Bewegung!", donnerte plötzlich eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme zu ihnen hinüber. Legolas wagte es aufzusehen und sah sich mit den Pfeilen von mehreren hundert schwarzgekleideten, vermummten Gestalten konfrontiert, die alle auf die Gefährten zeigten.

„Was geht denn heute noch alles schief", stöhnte Garaf, der ebenfalls einen vorsichtigen Blick nach vorne riskiert hatte. Im nächsten Moment wünschte Garaf sich, er hätte diese Frage nie gestellt, denn jetzt ließen die vermummten Leute ihre Pfeile los. Und irgendwie befanden sich die fünf Unglücksraben genau in der Schusslinie.

o-o-o-o-o

So langsam muss ich mich sputen! Komme ja mit dem weiterschreiben im Moment gar nicht hinterher. Na ja, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Kleine Anmerkung ... ihr habt mich ja wirklich verwöhnt was Reviews angeht ... aber fünf Stück finde ich doch ein bisserl wenig! An alle Leser! Ich habe noch nie einen Reviewer gefressen! Alle Knochen, die in meinem Zimmer zu finden sind, stammen von ... ähe ... gute Frage ... wovon eigentlich? Na ja, auch egal. Aber ein paar mehr Reviews für dieses Kapitel wären wirklich nett.

Ansonsten wünsche ich euch noch ein schönes Restjahr 2004 und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Aber den Rutsch bitte nicht zu wörtlich nehmen!

Bis Bald

Atropos


	22. Hals über Kopf

Kapitel 21: Hals über Kopf

Oh ... ich gebe es zu ... ich traue mich schon fast gar nicht mehr hier her. Ich sollte mich wirklich schämen. Aber dafür sitze ich jetzt um halb drei vor dem Computer und schreibe das Kapitel fertig, damit ich es gleich noch hochladen kann. Wenn mich lässt. Das hier ist übrigens das vorletzte Kapitel.

Elliot: Es geht mir nicht so sehr um die Lobeshymnen (obwohl die als Nebeneffekt auch ganz nett sind) sondern mehr darum zu wissen, dass meine Geschichte gelesen wird. Es ist nicht sehr schön, wenn man sich soviel Arbeit mit etwas macht und dann merkt, dass es niemanden interessiert.

Hmm ... und ich freue mich, dir mitteilen zu können, dass alle deine Fragen in diesem Kapitel beantwortet werden. Übrigens ... ich glaube in Mittelerde gibt es kein Vermummungsverbot! Was sollten denn sonst auch die ganzen Kopfgeldjäger machen! ;-)

Turquenione: Beeilen? Ich schwöre ... ich habe mein Bestes versucht! Aber erst war das Kapitel nicht fertig, dann gefiel es mir nicht, zwischendurch geht es noch zu meiner Betaleserin und dann wollte mein Internet nicht! Ich hoffe, du freust dich trotzdem.

Lady-of-Gondor: spezielle Anmerkung: zwischendurch und am Ende des Kapitels das Atmen nicht vergessen! Ein ... Aus ... Der große Wurm ist übrigens endgültig Matsch! Der kommt nicht wieder. Im Wasser kreucht also was anderes herum. Viel Spaß beim Rausfinden! ;-)

serena: Bin gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht ... auch wenn das jetzt schon drei Monate her ist ... meine Güte, das darf ich gar nicht erzählen! Übrigens ... tolle Eingebung was das Ziel der Pfeile angeht ... mal schauen ob's stimmt!

Susi: Das darfst du auch ruhig häufiger sagen. Aber ich glaube, ich muss dich ein wenig traurig stimmen. Dieses Kapitel ist nämlich das Vorletzte.

Melethil: Du täuschst dich nicht. Die Neckereien zwischen Legolas und Raug wurden etwas zurückgeschraubt. Unter anderem, weil sie nicht mehr so oft zusammen sind ... und weil es nicht mehr zu den Handlungen passte. Aber ich versuche sie noch wieder einzubauen. Und ich erbarme mich deiner ... nach drei? Reviews wird's auch langsam mal Zeit, oder? Dickes Sorry!

LocaInferna: Hi! Wie geht's dir? Wie läuft das Studium? Deine Mitbewohnerin ... und jetzt sag nicht auf zwei Beinen. Freut mich, dass Ithil Herus kleine Spezialeinlagen so gefallen haben ... Ich glaube, ihr Beruf bringt solche Dinge eben mit sich. Elb ist sicher schmackhafter als faltiger Istari ... das wissen auch Orks, aber na ja ... irgendwie brauche ich den Elben noch. Der kann also nicht gefressen werden.

dorlimaus: Keine Sorge, bei mir wirst du fast immer aufgeklärt. Auch über das Ungetüm im Wasser. Zu dem Glück ... tja, wenn die immer alle Glück hätten, dann wären die Kapitel nur halb so spannend ... das ist doch auch nichts. ;-) Und ich werde wirklich versuchen wieder mehr Anspielungen in die Beziehung zwischen Raug und Legolas zu bringen ... aber im Moment passt es nicht! Ich finde einfach keinen Platz dafür. Sorry. Vaterrolle ... nicht immer Raugs Lieblingsrolle ... bei den Kindern ... nicht wirklich ein Wunder.

**_Aus der Sicht von Erestor_**

Das hielt man ja im Kopf nicht aus!

In meinem ganzen Leben war ich an einem einzigen Tag noch nie in so viele Schwierigkeiten auf einmal geraten! Kaum war man einer Gefahr mehr schlecht als recht entkommen, da erwartete einen auch schon die nächste. Diesmal in Form von vielen spitzen Pfeilen, die auf uns zu flogen.

Ganz instinktiv wollte ich mich ducken, um den Geschossen zu entgehen, aber Raug hielt mich fest.

„Bewegt euch nicht!", zischte er.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", knurrte ich, während ich versuchte ihn nach unten zu drücken, aber Raug blieb standhaft. Und dann war sowieso alles zu spät.

Der Pfeil schoss einen Millimeter an meinem Ohr vorbei.

Zeit um mich zu wundern hatte ich allerdings nicht, denn in diesem Moment ertönte direkt hinter uns ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei. Wir drehten uns alle langsam um und starrten direkt auf ein riesiges Ungeheuer, das seine Fangarme über uns ausgebreitet hatte.

„Sieht ein bisschen aus, wie der Torwächter von Moria", stammelte Legolas nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„PFEILE LOS!" Die Stimme ertönte ein zweites Mal und innerhalb weniger Sekunden sausten wieder Hunderte von Pfeilen nur haarscharf an uns vorbei und die Kreatur zuckte zurück. Dieses Lebewesen erinnerte mittlerweile ein wenig an eines der Nadelkissen, die Arwen immer benutzte, dachte ich nüchtern.

„LAUFT!" Die Stimme zog meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Geschehnisse vor uns. Ungefähr zwanzig der vermummten Gestalten rannten jetzt auf uns zu. Zehn von ihnen stürzten sich mit gezogenen Schwertern auf unseren anhänglichen Freund, während zwei von ihnen nach Raug griffen und ihn stützten, während sie aus dem Wasser liefen. Die verbliebenen acht flankierten unseren Rückzug aus dem Wasser.

Legolas und Garaf blickten etwas ratlos auf mich, während wir den Männern folgten. Mein Erstaunen wuchs ins Unermessliche als ich feststellte, dass sie hier offensichtlich ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Nachdenklich musterte ich die schwarzen Zelte und blieb unbewusst an einem sehr großen hängen, das in der Mitte stand. An einer Stange wehte eine schwarze Fahne mit silbernen Stickereien, die mir ziemlich bekannt vorkamen. Und plötzlich fiel mir auch ein, wo ich dieses eigentümliche Muster schon einmal gesehen hatte. An Raugs Waffen. Das hier waren Eredhrim!

Mir blieb nicht die Zeit, um diese Erkenntnisse meinen Begleitern mitzuteilen, da wir vor den Anführer der Männer gebracht wurden, eine große, vermummte Gestalt, die um bessere Übersicht zu haben auf einem Felsen stand. Als wir heran kamen hüpfte die Gestalt von ihrem Aussichtspunkt und stellte sich vor Raug. Dort nahm sie ihre Kopfbedeckung ab und das Tuch, das ihr Gesicht verbarg. Zum Vorschein kam – eine Frau! Eine Frau mit pechschwarzen Augen.

„Mae govannen, gwanunig!" Prinz Legolas wurde plötzlich von einem Hustenkrampf heimgesucht, als er diese Begrüßung hörte und auch meine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.

„Tag auch, Muriel!", krächzte Raug und sah der gleichgroßen Frau in die Augen, die ihn jetzt kritisch musterten.

„Bruderherz ... verzeih, wenn ich so direkt bin ... aber du siehst äußerst bedauerlich aus!"

„Da..." Raug konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, da in diesem Moment ein ohrenbetäubender Knall gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Beben in Erscheinung trat. Mit halben Ohr hörte ich die Schreie der anderen Elben, nach denen wir in Deckung gehen sollten, sah wie zwei Elben Raug auf den Boden warfen und sich selber über ihn, um ihn zu schützen und dann sah ich auch schon die ersten Felsbrocken in unserer Nähe nieder regnen.

Genauso schnell wie der harte Niederschlag begonnen hatte, hörte er jedoch auch schon wieder auf. Zögernd blickte ich auf und bemerkte so auch, wie das Leben wieder in die anderen Eredhrim zog. Die Frau, die uns begrüßt hatte, sprang als erste auf und sah sich um.

„Seht nach den Verletzten und bringt meinen Bruder in ein Zelt. Alle anderen, die nichts zu tun haben, suchen die Umgebung nach Dämonen ab."

Zögerlich erhob ich mich und sah in die Richtung des Turmes. Aber da waren nur noch ein riesiges Loch in der Landschaft, verrußte Steine und dicker, schwarzer Qualm. Schockiert schloss ich die Augen. Die armen Elben.

Es war alles umsonst gewesen. Einfach alles. Ich war kurz davor den nächstbesten Gegenstand kurz und klein zu schlagen. Wir waren von Lorien aufgebrochen, hatten uns durch Mordor gequält, Maden gegessen, waren Sandhaien entkommen, die Decke eines Turmes war auf uns drauf gefallen ... und DAS ALLES WAR VOLLKOMMEN UMSONST GEWESEN!

Neben mir blickten Prinz Legolas und Garaf genauso erschüttert auf die Trümmer des ehemals riesigen Turms.

„D-das glaube ich einfach nicht", hauchte Garaf und stolperte fassungslos einen Schritt nach vorne.

Um uns herum liefen die Eredhrim langsam auf die Trümmer zu und suchten dort nach Überlebenden. Zwei der Eredhrim jedoch brachten Raug in ein Zelt, auf dessen Fahne eine Schlange und ein Schwert gestickt waren – das Zelt des Heilers.

Ganz in unserer Nähe bemerkte ich jetzt einen Elben, der vollkommen erstarrt auf die Trümmer blickte. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um ihn zu erkennen. Mein Gehirn schien nicht wahrhaben zu wollen, was ich dort sah. Elrond! Und ganz in seiner Nähe befanden sich die anderen.

„Dem Himmel sei Dank", seufzte ich, „jedenfalls ein kleiner Lichtblick." Ich wollte auf meinen Lord zu laufen, aber der schien mich gar nicht zu bemerken, sondern lief mit glasigen Blick an mir vorbei. Schweren Herzens blickte ich ihm nach und sah wie er sich in einiger Entfernung von dem Lager auf einen Stein niederließ und hoffnungslos auf die Trümmer des Turms blickte. Elrond senkte nach einem kurzen Augenblick den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Kurze Zeit später begannen seine Schultern kaum merklich zu beben – er weinte.

Seufzend wendete ich mich dann den anderen zu. Sie waren alle ziemlich nass aber sonst unversehrt, bis auf Mithrandir, der dicke Verbände an seinem Handgelenk hatte und blasser als normal aussah. Lediglich der Zwerg und die Hobbits waren trocken geblieben.

Die Zwillinge von Raug waren damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig irgendwelche Grünpflanzen aus den Haaren zu zupfen, während Haldir einfach nur düster auf den Boden blickte und dabei geistesabwesend irgendein Tier streichelte.

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert?", fragte Garaf, der mir mit Prinz Legolas gefolgt war.

„Wir haben genau wie ihr ein unfreiwilliges Bad im Nurnenmeer genommen und sind von diesen Elben rausgefischt worden", erklärte Haldir hilfsbereit aber ohne aufzusehen.

Die Zwillinge waren da schon etwas gesprächiger.

„Sie haben versucht uns in dem Gang zu ertränken. Aber die Wand war nicht stabil genug. Sie gab unter den Wassermassen nach und als wir schon fast glaubten, das wäre das Ende sind wir ins Nurnenmeer gespült worden."

Weitere Fragen, die mir auf der Zunge lagen, wurden durch wütende Schreie erstickt, die aus dem Zelt des Heilers drangen.

„Himmeldonnerwetternochmal! Könnt ihr denn nicht aufpassen?"

„Ich würde aufpassen, mein Fürst, aber so wie ihr rumzappelt, könnte euch nicht einmal ein Troll ruhig halten!", giftete eine unbekannte Stimme zurück. „Und jetzt seid mal so gut und stellt euch hin!"

Raug kam dieser Aufforderung offenbar nach, da man im nächsten Moment nur ein ohrenbetäubendes Knacken hörte und dann einige Flüche aus Raugs Mund, die ich seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr gehört hatte und die absolut nicht salonfähig waren. Nur wenige Minuten später stolperte Raug wütend aus dem Zelt, wurde aber sofort von einer behandschuhten Hand wieder hineingezogen.

„Von wegen! Ihr bleibt hier", ertönte wieder die Stimme des Heilers. „Ihr müsst euch ausruhen! So ein Blutverlust kann stärkere Männer als euch umbringen! Und jetzt hinlegen oder ich helfe nach!"

Nach fünf Minuten kam der Heiler händereibend aus dem Zelt gelaufen. Was seine Größe anging, stand der Mann Raug in nichts nach, stellte ich fest.

„So, haben wir noch einige Verletzte?" So schnell, dass ich es beinahe überhaupt nicht wahrnahm, rückten die anderen weg, so dass nur noch ich in der Nähe des Heilers stand. Dieser bemerkte mich natürlich und ließ seine Augen über meinen rechten Arm wandern.

„Der ist gebrochen!"

„Was sie nicht sagen", erwiderte ich spöttisch. Mein Arm hing in der Tat in einem so merkwürdigen Winkel von meinem Körper herab, dass er gar keinen anderen Schluss als einen Bruch zuließ.

„Solche Patienten habe ich gern! Auch noch frech werden. Los mitkommen! Das muss behandelt werden!" Mit diesem Worten packte der Heiler meinen linken Arm und zog mich in das Zelt hinein.

„Hinsetzen!" Mit einem Schubs landete ich auf einem Stuhl und blickte mich erst mal verdattert um. Auf einer Liege in der hinteren Ecke des Zeltes lag Raug. Auf den ersten Blick dachte ich, dass er tot wäre, aber dann fielen mir eine Schale und ein feuchtes Tuch in seiner Nähe auf, von denen ein penetranter Geruch ausging.

„Ihr habt ihn betäubt?", fragte ich schockiert.

„Natürlich! Oder kennt ihr eine andere Möglichkeit seinen Hintern im Bett zu behalten?" Und dann begann übergangslos die schrecklichste Behandlung, die ich je erlebt hatte.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Gerade zuckte ich unter einem wütenden, schmerzvollen Aufschrei von Erestor zusammen, der aus dem Zelt drang.

„Diese ... Eredhrim ... scheinen ziemlich radikal zu sein", bemerkte ich vorsichtig.

„Rabiat trifft es eher", verbesserte Haldir düster, der eine Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn hatte und offensichtlich auch schon in den Genuss des Heilers gekommen war.

OoO

Mehrere Stunden später saßen wir immer noch in der Nähe des Heilerzeltes, ohne dass irgendein anderer Eredhrim von uns Notiz genommen hätte. Lord Erestor befand sich mittlerweile auch wieder in unserer Gesellschaft, worüber er mehr als froh war; nur Lord Elrond saß immer noch auf dem Stein und starrte auf die Überreste des Turmes ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Wenn ich diesen verdammten Heiler in die Finger kriege, drehe ich ihm den Hals um", knurrte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme ganz in unserer Nähe. Wir blickten auf und sahen Raug aus dem Zelt treten, der sich sichtlich verärgert über den Mund wischte und dann mit blitzenden Augen nach jemandem Ausschau hielt. Er trug jetzt eine schwarze Tunika von der ein Ärmel nutzlos an seiner Seite hinunterbaumelte. Durch die nicht vollkommen geschlossenen Haken an dem Kleidungsstück konnten wir sehen, dass der Heiler offenbar Raugs verletzten Arm mit Verband an seinem Körper fixiert hatte.

„Ada!" Raug blickte erstaunt nach unten und lächelte als er seinen Sohn erkannte.

„Dem Himmel sei Dank", murmelte er erleichtert, als er den Sprecher erkannte. Orophin sprang auf und umarmte seinen Vater, der erwiderte die Umarmung zwar, rümpfte aber augenblicklich die Nase und verzog sein Gesicht.

„Warum bist du ...", er blickte die anderen an und verbesserte sich, „warum seid ihr so nass?" Raug beugte sich runter und zog eine Alge aus Haldirs Hemd heraus.

„Wir sind ins Nurnenmeer gefallen ... oder geworfen worden", ergänzte Rumil mit einem Blick auf Aragorn.

Raugs Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

„Und hier hat es niemand für nötig gehalten euch trockene Sachen zu geben?", knurrte er gefährlich leise und mit einem Seitenblick auf Heru, die schon gewaltig angefangen hatte zu schlottern.

„Muriel!"

„Keif nicht so, Bruder! Ich bin ja schon hier!" Die Besitzerin der Stimme kam jetzt um ein Zelt herumgelaufen und blieb direkt vor uns stehen.

Raug packte sich mit zwei Fingern an der Nasenwurzel.

„Ich glaub ... ich kriege Migräne", seufzte er. Die Frau kicherte undamenhaft und stellte sich neben Raug. Einen Arm legte sie um seine Taille und ihren Kopf legte sie auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Haldir, Rumil, Orophin ... und der ganze Rest … darf ich vorstellen? Meine Zwillingsschwester Muriel. Die größte Landplage diesseits von Valinor!"

„Genau ... gleich nach dir, Bruderherz!"

„Moment mal, verstehe ich das richtig", unterbrach ich das verwandtschaftliche Geplänkel, „sie ist eure Schwester? Also praktisch die Tante von ... euren Kindern?"

„Prinzlein, ich bin begeistert! Ihr habt doch tatsächlich auf Anhieb die komplizierten verwandtschaftlichen Verhältnisse entwirrt! Ich begann mich nämlich schon langsam zu fragen, was meine Schwester denn für meine Kinder ist."

Ich ignorierte den spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme und musterte die Frau jetzt genauer. Sie war genauso groß wie Raug, hatte ebenfalls sehr langes, schwarzes Haar, schwarze Augen und das gleiche, zeitweise sehr hinterhältige Glitzern in ihnen. Und dann ihre Kleidung! Ich hatte noch nie eine Elbenfrau so rumlaufen sehen. Sie trug kniehohe, schwarze Stiefel, die vorne geschnürt wurden, ihre Hose war ebenfalls aus schwarzem Leder, dann ein schwarzes Bustier, schwarze, lange Handschuhe und einen langen schwarzen Umhang, dessen Innenfutter doch tatsächlich nicht schwarz war. Nein, es war dunkelrot.

Auch Raugs Nachkommen musterten die Frau leicht fassungslos.

„In Ordnung, wenn der Kleine hier, dann seine Augen wieder reingeschraubt hat ... was wolltest du von mir? Einen Lagebericht?", fragte sie lächelnd in Raugs Richtung, nachdem sie mich einmal kurz mit ihren Blicken gestreift hatte.

„Unter anderem", knurrte er kurz angebunden, „sorg' dafür, dass die hier endlich trockene Kleider auf den Leib bekommen und dann sei so gut und setz mich ins Bild!"

**_Aus der Sicht von Raug_**

Nachdem ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass alle gut versorgt waren, lief ich mit Muriel ein klein wenig abseits, mir immerzu der Tatsache bewusst, dass die anderen jeden unserer Schritte beobachteten.

„So, so ... das sind also meine Neffen ... deine Kinder ... Vater würde vor Freude einen Salto vollführen."

„Soll er doch! Erzähl mir lieber, was hier passiert, während ich ... abwesend war!"

Sie reckte katzengleich ihre Arme in die Höhe und streckte sich.

„Wir haben die Trümmer abgesucht ... ein paar Einzelteile von Dämonen gefunden ... ein paar lebende ... und die dann abgemurkst. Und ich muss sagen, ich habe noch nie so große gesehen."

„Habt ihr auch ... Elben gefunden?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Negativ! Nichts!", sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Oh, großartig", stöhnte ich und raufte mir die Haare. „Na dann!" Ich riskierte einen Seitenblick auf Elrond, der aussah wie eine der Statuen, die in seinen Gärten standen, nur strahlten die normalerweise mehr Lebendigkeit aus. Erestor kam gerade kopfschüttelnd von ihm zurückgelaufen.

„Sucht weiter ...", sagte ich Muriel noch und lief dann zu meinem Anhang zurück. Ich bedachte die jetzt wieder trockenen Elben, Menschen und den ganzen Rest mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Damit eins klar ist ...", begann ich leise und beugte ich mich zu ihnen hinunter, „innerhalb des Lagers dürft ihr euch frei bewegen ... aber kommt gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken selbiges zu verlassen! Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?" Ich bedachte vor allen Dingen meine zwei Chaoselben mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Kristallklar", schluckten beide.

„Brave Kinder! So liebe ich euch!" Als ich mir sicher war, dass meine Botschaft auch tatsächlich angekommen war, machte ich mich langsam auf den Weg zu Elrond. Meine jüngsten Söhne entwickelten nämlich in den letzten hundert Jahren, die etwas nervtötende Angewohnheit meine Befehle einfach zu ignorieren. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass ich noch keine grauen Haare hatte.

Diese Gedanken beiseite schiebend, näherte ich mich dem in düstere Gedanken versunkenen Halbelben. Elrond schien weder mein Näherkommen wahrzunehmen, noch das ich mich neben ihn setzte. Es verging scheinbar eine Ewigkeit in der nichts geschah. Der dunkelhaarige Elb starrte einfach nur mit leerem Blick auf die Ruinen vor ihm, während ich nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit dem geschäftigen Treiben meiner Männer folgte. Selbst ich, der über die Leistungen meiner Leute durchaus im Bilde war, konnte über die Schnelligkeit, mit der sie hierher gelangt waren nur staunen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir einfach nur da saßen, bis Elrond leise anfing zu sprechen.

„Elrohir ... er wollte ... sterblich werden ..."

Der Halbelb machte eine Pause, in der er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht fuhr und dann stockend weitersprach. In diesem Moment sah Elrond furchtbar alt aus.

„Und ... Elladan ... hätte seinem Bruder zuliebe sicher ... die gleiche Wahl getroffen."

Wieder herrschte einen Augenblick Schweigen. Was sollte ich in einem solchen Augenblick auch schon sagen?

„Wie soll ich ihr denn jetzt gegenübertreten", flüsterte Elrond verzweifelt. Ohne dass er den Namen nannte, wusste ich wer gemeint war.

„Celebrían wird es verstehen ..."

„Sie wird es verstehen? Verstehen?", lachte er freudlos. „Oh ja, sie wird verstehen, dass alle ihre Kinder tot sind! Und ich bin schuld!"

„Arwen ist nicht tot", rief ich ihm geduldig ins Gedächtnis.

„Noch nicht! Aber sie wird sterben! Wie jeder Mensch! Sie wird sterben! Über kurz oder lang werden alle meine Kinder tot sein!"

„Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld", redete ich sanft weiter.

„Ich hätte jedenfalls Arwen von dieser Wahl abhalten können ..."

„Und dann zugesehen, wie sie langsam dahinsiecht? Nein Elrond! Das könntest du nicht ... genauso wenig wie du diese Tragödie verhindern konntest!"

Leider war Elrond für meine Argumentation nicht sehr zugänglich ... ich wäre es an seiner Stelle wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Immerhin konnte ich nur vage erahnen wie er sich jetzt fühlte.

„Ich hätte in Imladris bleiben sollen ...", murmelte er den Tränen nahe.

„Dann würdest du jetzt auch unter diesen Trümmern liegen", sagte ich ohne zu überlegen.

„Das wäre mir lieber, als so weiterzuleben", schrie Elrond mich an und schlug nach mir. Da ich diesen Wutausbruch nicht kommen gesehen hatte, traf er mich auch – hart!

Elrond wollte noch ein weiteres Mal zuschlagen, aber ich fing seine Faust gerade rechtzeitig ab, bevor sie mit meinem ohnehin lädierten Gesicht in Berührung kam.

„Zu jeder anderen Zeit lasse ich mich liebend gern von dir zu Brei schlagen ... aber im Moment steht mir nicht der Sinn danach", flüsterte ich.

„Es tut mir Leid", erwiderte er leise aber mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meine Schulter. „Ich wäre gerne wieder ein Kind ..."

„Bitte nicht ... du und dein Bruder ... ihr habt mich fünfhundert Jahre meines unsterblichen Lebens gekostet", murmelte ich und legte meinen gesunden Arm um seine Schultern.

Wieder verging eine lange Zeit, in der nichts geschah. Es war wirklich erstaunlich ... selbst Jahre nach Saurons Tod lag immer noch dieser bedrohliche Schatten über Mordor und er schien nichts und niemandem zu weichen.

Ein plötzlich aufkommender Luftzug ließ meine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen und ein Schauer lief durch meinen Körper. Misstrauisch sah ich mich genauer um.

„Elrond ...", sagte ich langsam und beäugte kritisch meine Umgebung, „vielleicht ... solltest du dich ein wenig hinlegen. In einem der Zelte ist bestimmt noch Platz für dich."

„Hm ...", antwortete eine Stimme von meiner Schulter her, „vielleicht hast du Recht. Es kann auf jeden Fall nicht schaden."

Ohne Vorwarnung stand ich auf und zog den Halbelben mit mir. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Noch einen argwöhnischen Blick hinter mich werfend, verschwand ich nach Elrond im Zelt.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Die Stimmung in unserer kleinen Gruppe war sehr gedrückt. Nur hin und wieder hörte man das leise Getuschel von einem Hobbit und natürlich die Geräusche, die die Elben um uns herum verursachten.

Schweigend saßen wir da und gedachten derer, die in diesem Turm höchstwahrscheinlich ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Es war eine einzige Tragödie. Nur am Rande bekam ich mit wie Lord Erestor plötzlich aufstand und in ein Zelt verschwand.

Mitten in diesen finsteren Gedanken stand Heru ruckartig auf und drehte sich um sich selbst.

„Habt ihr was?", fragte ich leise.

„Ja ... ich ... ich war am überlegen. Wegen den Verliesen ... aber das ist wahrscheinlich Unsinn", murmelte sie verlegen und setzte sich wieder hin.

Meine Neugier war geweckt worden und ich blickte sie interessiert an. Als sie aber nicht von alleine anfing zu sprechen, richtete ich das Wort an sie.

„Teilt uns eure Gedanken doch bitte mit ...", verlangte ich höflich.

Sie druckste ein wenig herum, fing aber schließlich an zu sprechen. „Es ist nur so eine Idee von mir ... und ich habe von so was auch keine Ahnung ... aber ... die Verliese sind ziemlich tief unter der Erde. Ich war einmal dort unten ... es war ein sehr langer Weg durch einen schmalen Gang nach unten. Es könnte doch sein, dass die Gefängnisse noch immer intakt sind ... und ...", sie blickte mich etwas hilflos an und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Wenn die Decke dick genug ist, könnte es durchaus sein, dass die Verliese nicht zerstört wurden", begann Gandalf nachdenklich, „aber der Gang, der vom Turm hinunter führt, ist bestimmt vollkommen zerstört. Und das macht dies alles noch schlimmer."

„Es ... es ... gab aber noch einen zweiten Weg. Durch den bin ich entwischt", flüsterte Heru kaum hörbar und mit sehr dünner Stimme.

„Und das sagt ihr uns erst jetzt?", Orophin sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf. Abenteuerlust glänzte unverhohlen in seinen Augen. „Wo ist dieser Weg?"

Heru stand auf und zeigte uns die Richtung. Jetzt waren auch wir anderen alle aufgesprungen. Rumil blickte in die angezeigte Richtung und rieb sich die Hände.

„Also los schöne Lady, zeigt uns den Eingang!", rief Rumil mit blitzenden Augen und zog die kichernde Heru mit sich. Aragorn und ich blickten uns mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und folgten den beiden dann kopfschüttelnd.

Vor einigen großen Felsen blieben wir schließlich stehen. Heru zeigte unmissverständlich auf eine große Platte.

„Das ist der Eingang!"

„Befindet sich sogar noch innerhalb des Lagers", flötete Orophin nebenbei, „wir missachten also nicht einmal Adas liebgemeinten Befehl!"

„Trotzdem wird er euch die Ohren lang ziehen, wenn ihr da rein geht ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen."

„Nein, Haldir! Er wird dir die Ohren lang ziehen, weil du uns nämlich nicht davon abgehalten hast. Also kannst du uns auch gleich begleiten!"

Ich lachte leise. Diese Logik hatte was.

„Ihr könnt euch darüber unterhalten, wem euer Vater die Ohren verschönern wird, wenn wir die Platte angehoben haben und sicher sind, dass der Gang nicht verschüttet ist."

„Gute Idee! Dann lasst uns das Ding mal anfassen", grummelte Gimli und schob ohne unsere Hilfe die Platte beiseite.

„Ziemlich duster", murmelte Garaf nachdem er vorsichtig einen Blick riskiert hatte.

„Ist ja auch unterirdisch, da ist es ein kleines Problem Fenster beim Bau zu berücksichtigen", erwiderte Orophin in seiner sonnigen Art.

„Wir sollten uns ein paar Fackeln besorgen ... und ich glaube, wir sollten auch nicht alle runtergehen ... da wären wir uns nur im Weg", murmelte Aragorn nachdenklich.

„Ich gehe und hole welche", bot einer der Hobbits an und verschwand.

„Und wer möchte freiwillig da runter gehen?", begann Aragorn. „Heru muss mit ... sie ist dort schon einmal gewesen ... ich gehe auch runter. Die Hobbits bleiben hier ... Gandalf sollte auch besser hier oben bleiben."

„Ich gehe runter", sagte ich zu Aragorn. Gimli schloss sich mir an und auch die Zwillinge waren Feuer und Flamme. Haldir seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann, das er mit runtergehen würde, um auf seine Brüder aufzupassen. Die anderen Elben aus Lorien wollten freiwillig oben bleiben. Garaf begründete es damit, dass er Aduial zum Frühlingsfest einladen wollte. Den anderen Wachen schien die Furcht vor einem Wutausbruch von Raug ebenfalls in den Knochen zu sitzen.

„Ich habe als Kind bei deinem Vater auf dem Schoß gesessen", murmelte Celebfîn und es klang beinahe wie eine Rechtfertigung.

In diesem Moment kam Pippin mit drei Fackeln zurück, die er eiligst entzündete. Ich nahm die erste in die Hand und stieg dann gefolgt von Heru, die etwas jammerte, den Gang hinunter.

Uns folgten Gimli, Legolas und Raugs Söhne.

Der Gang war äußerst eng, wir konnten nur hintereinander die Treppen hinab steigen. Zudem roch es moderig und von irgendwoher drang das Plätschern von Wasser an mein Ohr. Auch die Wände waren auffällig feucht.

„Das ist wirklich nichts für Leute mit Platzangst", hörte ich Rumil leise murmeln. Schier endlos erschien uns die Zeit, die wir brauchten, um die zahlreichen, grob gehauenen Stufen hinabzusteigen. Schließlich erreichten wir ein etwas großzügigeres Gewölbe, von dem drei Tunnel ausgingen.

Heru blickte sich vorsichtig um. „Einer von den Gängen ist eingebrochen ... das müsste man sehen, wenn man eine Fackel vorsichtig hineinhält ... ich glaube, es war der mittlere."

Aragorn lief langsam auf den genannten Gang zu und hielt die Fackel hinein. Wir stellten fest, dass Heru Recht hatte – der Gang war komplett eingestürzt.

„Tja, das wäre jetzt eine Chance von 50 Prozent den richtigen Gang zu erwischen", mutmaßte Orophin und tippte sich ans Kinn. „Wir könnten unsere Chancen natürlich drastisch erhöhen, wenn wir uns in zwei Gruppen aufteilen!"

„Vergiss es!", rief Haldir dazwischen, „das letzte Mal, als jemand diese grandiose Idee hatte, wären wir beinahe alle in Mandos' Hallen gelandet! Das muss wirklich nicht noch mal passieren!"

„Das ist ein Argument, Bruderherz", räumte Orophin ein, „aber was schlägst du vor? Sollen wir es ausknobeln?"

Haldir hob in seiner perfektionierten arroganten Art eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, Brüderchen", hauchte er honigsüß, „ich ziehe es nämlich vor solche Aufgaben mit Intelligenz zu lösen! Das ist eine Eigenschaft, die ihr leider nicht von unseren Eltern geerbt habt!"

Während dieser kleinen, herzlichen Zurechtweisung war Haldir beinahe gemütlich zu dem rechten Gang geschlendert und hatte sich kurz gebückt. Er drehte sich wieder zu uns um und schenkte seinen Brüdern ein strahlendes Lächeln, während er ein rotes Stück Stoff emporhob.

„Ich denke, dieses Stück Stoff befand sich ursprünglich an eurem Kleid?"

Herus Augen wurden ganz groß.

„Ja ... ja, ich erinnere mich. Als ich die Verliese gesehen habe, bin ich so schnell wie möglich die nächste Treppe hochgerannt ... fast am Ende bin ich dann hängen geblieben ... ich dachte sie würden mich verfolgen und erwischen, deswegen habe ich mich nur losgerissen und bin weiter nach oben gerannt. Dann ist das der Gang zu den Kerkern!"

„Nun, dann sollten wir diesem Gang auch weiter folgen. Nach euch!", grinste Haldir.

Wir wandten uns gerade alle dem Gang zu und liefen los, als wir erstarrten und zusammenzuckten.

„WAS, in Erus Namen, habt ihr hier verloren?", peitschte plötzlich eine eisige Stimme durch die kleine Höhle.

Böses ahnend, drehten wir uns um und blickten genau auf die schwach beschienene Silhouette von Muriel. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und die Beine leicht gespreizt, war sie eine sehr respekteinflössende Erscheinung.

Sie kam langsam die restlichen Stufen hinunter gelaufen.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat mein Bruder euch ausdrücklich verboten das Lager zu verlassen!"

„Also ... genau genommen, haben wir das Lager nicht mal verlassen ... schließlich scheinen die Kerker genau unterhalb von uns zu sein", versuchte Rumil die Situation zu retten.

Ein verschlagenes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht bevor sie weitersprach.

„Ich bezweifele, dass Raug dieser Argumentation gegenüber zugänglich sein wird. Er wird wahrscheinlich ganz Mordor zusammenschreien!"

Mit diesen Worten lief sie an uns vorbei, griff sich eine Fackel aus Aragorns Hand und verschwand im Gang.

Orophin zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihr.

„Jetzt kriegen wir ohnehin Ärger, da können wir auch gleich weitergehen", murmelte Rumil gleichgültig und folgte seinem Bruder.

„Hmm ... diese Feuchtigkeit gefällt mir nicht ...", murmelte die dunkelhaarige Elbenfrau, während wir ihr immer weiter in die Tiefen des Ganges folgten.

„Hört ihr das auch?", flüsterte Haldir plötzlich. „Es hört sich an als würde jemand sprechen ..."

Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Geräusche und konnte jetzt auch eindeutig Gemurmel hören ... aber da war noch etwas Anderes ... ein tiefes Brummen und ein anderes Geräusch, das mich irgendwie an plätscherndes Wasser erinnerte.

„Hier ist absolut nichts von der Explosion zu sehen ... der Stein muss wirklich sehr dick sein", brummte Gimli und klopfte einmal prüfend gegen die Wand. Kaum hatte sein Fingerknöchel den Stein berührt, fing es an zu knirschen und ein langer Riss zog sich von dieser Stelle bis quer über die Decke, um dann an der anderen Gangseite in den Boden zu laufen.

„Nicht dick genug, um die Hand eines Zwergen zu ertragen", stellte Raugs Zwillingsschwester mit einem leichten Anflug von Schadenfreude fest. Trotz des Dämmerlichtes konnte ich schmunzelnd erkennen, wie Gimlis Gesicht puterrot wurde und mittlerweile seinen Haaren Konkurrenz machte.

Wir drangen derweil unaufhaltsam weiter vor und je tiefer wir vordrangen, desto verheerender war der Zustand des Ganges. Felsbrocken waren aus den Decken gefallen, Kratzspuren zogen sich über die Wände und Geröll lag uns im Weg.

Gimli kletterte gerade mit einigen Problemen über einen besonders großen Felsblock als Muriel weiter vorne überrascht mit der Zunge schnalzte. Sekunden später erstrahlte der ganze Gang im flackernden Licht des Feuers. An den Wänden waren lange Rillen angebracht, die mit Öl gefüllt waren. Muriel hatte diese entzündet und blickte sich aufmerksam um.

„Ich fühle mich fast wie zu Hause. Vor allen Dingen, diese massiven Türen erinnern mich ein wenig an Raugs Laboratorium", stellte Muriel überlegend fest, während sie abwechselnd drei massive, aus dickem Metall bestehende Türen musterte.

„Die Türen waren noch nicht da, als ich das letzte Mal hier war", flüsterte Heru und krallte sich an meinen Arm. Berührungsängste hatte diese Frau wirklich nicht! „Die müssen neu sein!"

„Da oben, das sieht aus wie ein Fenster", murmelte Rumil und zeigte nach oben. Muriel trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte ebenfalls nach oben.

„Hmm ... niedrig ist das nicht ... sieht irgendjemand eine Leiter?", fragte Orophin.

„Oh ja ... die sehe ich", murmelte Muriel und blickte zwischen mir und Haldir hin und her.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz ...", wehrte Haldir ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Oh ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich verstehst ... du stellst dich nämlich unter das Fenster, Thranduils Abreisebeschleuniger wird sich auf deine Schultern stellen und ich klettere auf seine Schultern."

„Und wieso soll ich ausgerechnet unten stehen?"

„Weil du die Schultern deines Vaters geerbt hast und jetzt hab' dich nicht so. Kaum stand Haldir in der richtigen Position wurde ich von ihr zu ihm geschubst. Als ich festen Halt auf seinen Schultern hatte, begann Muriel wie ein Eichhörnchen an uns hochzuklettern.

„Auch noch versperrt ... das war ja ein ganz Pfiffiger", meckerte sie und machte sich daran das störende Hindernis zu beseitigen.

„Äh ...", begann Haldir plötzlich, „unter der Tür kommt Wasser durch ..."

Die Antwort von Aragorn ging in einem lauten Gepolter unter, da Muriel scheinbar genau in diesem Moment die Platte beseitigt hatte.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", rief sie.

Mit angehaltenem Atem warteten wir ab. Qualvolle Minuten vergingen in denen nichts geschah ... aber dann hörten wir ein Husten und schließlich antwortete eine heisere Stimme: „Wer ... ist ... da?"

Und dann flehte eine andere Stimme: „Holt uns bitte hier raus! Hier kommt Wasser aus den Wänden. Es steht uns schon bis zu den Knien ... und es hört nicht auf!"

„Keine Sorge ... wir holen euch raus ... habt nur ein wenig Geduld!" Mit diesen Worten hüpfte sie von meinen Schultern hinunter und schritt ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Ausgang zu.

„He ... he!", Aragorn lief ihr nach, „was habt ihr vor?"

„Die Wände der Zellen grenzen wahrscheinlich an das Nurnenmeer ... durch die Explosion bilden sich Risse in den Wänden und durch den Druck des Wassers wird die Wand wahrscheinlich bald nachgeben."

„Aber dann müssen wir die Türen öffnen", erklärte Aragorn.

„Ach was ...? Dafür brauche ich aber starke Männer!"

„Wir sind starke Männer", rief Rumil von hinten und Muriel brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Kind, ich rede von echten Männern, nicht von solchen Hänflingen wie ihr es seid! Und jetzt setzt eure Beine in Bewegung, uns läuft die Zeit davon." Mit diesen Worten rannte sie einfach weg und ließ uns stehen.

„Die hat uns wirklich gerade Hänflinge genannt!", schnaubte Orophin erbost, „was glaubt die eigentlich wer sie ist!"

„Eure Tante?", erwiderte ich grinsend.

**_Aus der Sicht von Raug_**

Langsam trat ich aus dem Zelt und rieb mir die Augen. Erestor war bei Elrond geblieben und ich wollte mich über die jetzige Lage informieren. Ein kurzer Blick über das Lager und ich stutzte. Meine Stirn runzelte sich wie von selbst und ich lief einmal um das Zelt herum, aber mein erster Eindruck änderte sich nicht. Der Anteil an blonden Elben, Menschen und Zwergen war hier eindeutig zu gering.

Was hatten diese Blagen jetzt schon wieder ausgefressen? Ärgerlich machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem verbliebenen Trupp und freute mich innerlich darüber, dass Garaf und Celebfîn zusammenzuckten, als sie mich sahen.

„Also los, wo sind sie?", knurrte ich böse.

„W-wo ist wer?", stotterte Garaf.

„Na, meine Unglücksmagneten und die anderen Nervenzwerge!"

„Die ... die wollten sich ein bisschen im Lager umsehen ...", sprang Celebfîn seinem Freund zur Seite.

„Und das soll ich euch glauben?", knurrte ich und beugte mich tiefer zu ihnen hinunter. Meine Nase berührte jetzt fast die von Garaf. Trotzdem nickte er, wenn sich auch schon erste Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn sammelten.

„Garaf ... Garaf ... lügst du mich etwa an?", fragte ich sanft und strich eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr.

„W-würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen!"

„Das hoffe ich. Denn ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn mich jemand anlügt ... und mit so einem lasse ich auch meine Tochter nicht ausgehen ...!"

„Die Menschenfrau wusste einen Geheimgang und dort sind sie runtergestiegen!", sprudelte er plötzlich mit seinem Geheimnis heraus. Junge Männer waren doch so herrlich einfach zu beeinflussen.

„Einen Geheimgang? WO?" Hinter meinem geistigen Auge legten sich gerade mehrere Hände um die Hälse meiner Familienmitglieder. Ob Alfiriel es mir wohl sehr übel nehmen würde, wenn ich die Bande hier an den nächsten Felsen band und wegging? Es dürfte für uns kein großes Problem sein, neue Kinder zu machen. Diesmal vielleicht mehr Mädchen ... die machten nicht so viel Ärger!

„D-dort hinten!"

Celebfîn zeigte mir die Richtung bevor ich Garaf ernsthaft verletzen konnte.

Wutschnaubend machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu diesem Geheimgang.

„Dass diese Brut aber auch nicht einmal hören kann! Die können was erleben! Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege, werden sie sich wünschen Morgoth wäre ihr Vater!"

Ich war noch nicht ganz an der richtigen Stelle angekommen, als ich einen schwarzen Haarschopf aus dem Boden auftauchen sah. Muriel! Wie konnte es auch anders sein.

„Sie leben noch", rief sie mir als Begrüßung zu.

„WER? Meine Kinder und der Rest von der unseligen Brut?"

„Nein, die Elben, die ihr sucht ... aber dein Anhang auch!"

„So? Pech für sie", knurrte ich. „Was ist mit den anderen Elben?"

„Eingesperrt. Es sind drei Zellen und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, saufen sie ab. Alleine kriege ich die Türen nicht auf ... und außerdem sind irgendwo dort unten noch Dämonen ..."

„Schön ... schnapp dir ein paar Männer und unternehmt das Nötige, ich habe noch zu tun, komme aber so bald wie möglich nach", antwortete ich, denn gerade sah ich die Verschollenen auftauchen.

Muriel nickte und rannte auf ihren Mann zu, dem sie Befehle zurief. Ich widmete mich derweil den Personen, die mich äußerst schuldbewusst anblickten.

„Kommt mal mit da rüber", befahl ich lächelnd mit einem Finger winkend und ging mit ihnen ein Stück weit weg. „Stellt euch da mal hin!" Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und blickten mich an. Ich holte einmal tief Luft.

„SEID IHR DENN VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN? HABT IHR ORKDRECK IM HIRN? Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt! Wenn ich sage, ihr verlasst das Lager nicht, dann bleibt ihr auch gefälligst hier! Also, was habt ihr an diesem einfachen Satz nicht verstanden?"

„Aber ... Adalein ... genaugenommen sind wir die ganze Zeit im Lager gewesen ... du hast uns schließlich nicht gesagt, wie tief das Lager ist", wagte Orophin mich zu unterbrechen und da platzte mir endgültig der Kragen.

„Für diese Bemerkung hast du dir eine Ohrfeige verdient, dass dein Kopf von hier bis nach Lorien fliegt und Hausarrest bis an dein Lebensende", fauchte ich ihn an und beobachtete wie er zusammenzuckte. „GLAUBT IHR EIGENTLICH, ICH SAGE EUCH SOWAS ZUM SPAß? HABT IHR EINE AHNUNG WAS DA UNTEN LAUERN KANN?"

„Ihr seid nicht mein Vater ... also muss ich mir von euch gar nichts sagen lassen", unterbrach mich jetzt Thranduils Fluch. Jetzt blickte ich in seine Richtung und er schien augenblicklich zu bereuen überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht zu haben.

„Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu, **_Prinz Legolas_**, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Euer Vater ist nicht hier und das bedeutet, dass ich die Verantwortung für euch habe. Denn wenn euch etwas passiert, werde ich es sein, der seinen Kopf bei Thranduil und Tuilinn hinhalten muss. Und jetzt kommt mir für den Rest des Jahrhunderts nicht mehr unter die Augen!"

„Wir wollen euch aber helfen", rief der kleine König als ich mich umdrehte. Müde wischte ich mir über die Augen. Diese Jugend brachte mich noch mal ins Grab.

„Helft mir indem ihr nicht im Weg rumsteht. Und wehe, ich erwische euch auch nur in der Nähe des Ganges. Und jetzt verschwindet!"

So ließ ich die ganze Bande einfach stehen. Auf halber Strecke überlegte ich es mir aber anders. Wenn ich die jetzt einfach hier stehen lassen würde, wäre die Gruppe eher wieder in den Gängen als ich gucken konnte. Mein Blick blieb an einem meiner Männer haften.

„Zatek!" Der Angesprochene blickte auf und kam sofort angelaufen.

„Ihr habt gerufen?"

„Tu mir einen Gefallen ... sorg dafür, dass die nicht wieder entwischen! Zur Not kette sie irgendwo an."

Er lachte. „Keine Sorge, mein Fürst, ich werde ein paar nette Aufgaben für die Unruhestifter finden. Das Lager ist groß genug, da fallen immer ein paar Arbeiten an."

Zatek rieb sich die Hände und widmete sich dann mit frischem Elan seiner neuen Aufgabe. Wie alle Eredhrim hatte er lange schwarze Haare. Er war ungefähr so groß wie ich, sein Gesicht war allerdings kantiger und ihm fehlte ein Auge. Das andere war von einer sehr hellen grauen Farbe. Und was ihn für die kommende Aufgabe geradezu prädestinierte, war sein Spezialgebiet in unserer Heimat. Es gab keine Raubkatze, die er nicht zähmen konnte.

Meine Begleiter in sicherer Verwahrung wissend, lief ich auf den Gang zu. Muriels Mann erwartete mich bereits und gab mir einige meiner Waffen. Dann gingen wir nacheinander in die Unterwelt Mordors.

„Hältst du es für eine gute Idee dort in deinem Zustand runterzugehen?"

„Ob ich jetzt von einem Dämonen gefressen, von einem Felsblock erschlagen oder von meinen Kindern ins Grab gebracht werde ... wo ist da der Unterschied? Die ersten beiden Varianten sind mir aber eindeutig lieber ... schonender für die Nerven!"

Hinter mir ertönte ein belustigter Laut und ich fing an zu schmunzeln. Kurze Zeit später erreichten wir eine kleine Höhle mit drei Gängen.

„Der mittlere ist zugeschüttet ... Muriel sagte, wir müssen den rechten nehmen."

„Was ist mit dem linken?" Zunehmend beschlich mich ein beklemmendes Gefühl.

„Wir haben ein paar Kundschafter reingeschickt ... Muriel war auch der Meinung, dass da noch was ist. Hoffentlich lag sie falsch!"

„Das glaube ich nicht ... sie hat ein Gespür für Ärger ..."

„Scheint in der Familie zu liegen."

Anstatt einer Erwiderung stieg ich weiter nach unten und achtete auf die Geräusche. Ein helles Flackern sagte mir nach einiger Zeit, dass wir gleich auf meine Schwester stoßen würden. Und tatsächlich, nach der nächsten Biegung des Ganges sahen wir, wie sich mit mehreren anderen Eredhrim abmühte die riesigen Türen, die eigentlich die Bezeichnung Tore verdienten, zu öffnen.

„Die Türen haben einen Kern aus Mithril. Wir können sie nicht öffnen! Auch mit Magie nicht!", begrüßte meine Schwester mich mit ernster Stimme.

Ich wollte gerade meinem Unmut über eine derartige Information Luft machen, als ein gewaltiges Beben alles erschütterte. Ich war so damit bemüht das Gleichgewicht zu halten, dass ich nicht merkte, wie sich mir jemand von hinten näherte. Erst als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte und zurückgerissen wurde, bemerkte ich den Neuankömmling. Ich stolperte nach hinten und fiel zu Boden. Meinen Angreifer riss ich dabei mit um und landete auf ihm drauf. Gerade wollte ich wutentbrannt mein Schwert zücken, als ich feststellte, dass ich der Person hinter mir mein Leben verdankte. Denn da, wo ich noch vor wenigen Minuten gestanden hatte, befand sich jetzt ein riesiger Felsblock, der aus der Decke gebrochen war.

„Puh ... das war ... knapp", murmelte ich fassungslos und wollte mich umdrehen, um meinem Retter zu danken. Bei dieser Gelegenheit sah ich, dass sich blonde Haare über meine Schulter schlängelten. „Hat sich denn heute ganz Mittelerde gegen mich verschworen?", fluchte ich und drehte mich ruckartig um, nachdem ich mit einem Satz wieder auf die Beine gekommen war. Und genau wie ich es erwartet hatte, standen da die Personen, die ich eigentlich in Zateks Obhut glaubte.

„Raug! Reiß ihnen später den Kopf ab! Das Wasser steigt schneller", rief meine Schwester mir zu, die offenbar erkannt hatte, was mir gerade vorschwebte. Also riss ich mich von der Bande los und sah mich nach irgendeinem Ausweg um.

„Das Tor geht nicht auf ... schlagt die Wände ein! Und ihr Zwerg, helft ihnen!"

Sofort teilten sich die Eredhrim auf. Es gab drei Zellen und somit drei Wände die durchbrochen werden mussten. Um den gefangenen Elben so schnell wie möglich zu helfen, wurde an den drei Wänden parallel gearbeitet. Bei der ersten Wand sah man auch schon deutliche Fortschritte. Durch das vorangegangene Erdbeben zogen sich jetzt tiefe Risse durch die Wand, die unsere Arbeit erheblich erleichterten. Und so ungern ich es auch zugab, aber der Zwerg trug ungemein zur Beschleunigung der Sache bei, denn er schien instinktiv zu wissen, welchen Stein man wo wegnehmen musste.

„Von der Wand weg! Schnell!" Muriel sprang einen Satz zurück und brachte sich vor den zurückbrechenden Steinen in Sicherheit. Der Wasserpegel in der Zelle musste schon sehr hoch gewesen sein, denn durch den Druck brachen jetzt die restlichen losen Steine weg, so dass ein breiter Durchgang entstand. Das schmutzige Wasser stand uns jetzt bis zu den Knöcheln und stieg stetig weiter an.

Ich griff mir eine Fackel und kletterte durch das Loch in die Zelle hinein. Der Raum stand in keinerlei Relation zu dem riesigen Tor, das ihn verschloss. Den Elben hier drin musste das Wasser im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bis zum Hals gestanden haben.

Apropos Elben. Die Gesuchten hatten sich in eine Ecke gedrängt und blickten mich jetzt ungläubig an oder schirmten ihre Augen von dem hellen Licht der Fackel ab. Ein Elb stand mir direkt gegenüber und sah mich Tränen in den Augen an. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um in diesem ausgezehrten Wesen tatsächlich einen Elben zu erkennen. Lindir aus Bruchtal stand vor mir und war nunmehr ein Schatten seiner ursprünglichen Erscheinung. Wie alle anderen Elben auch war er beinahe bis auf die Knochen abgemagert, schmutzig und seine Haut war gänzlich weiß, was die vielen blauen Adern besonders gut zur Geltung brachte. Seine Augen lagen tief und dunkel in ihren Höhlen und seine Wangen waren eingefallen.

„Wir ... wir hatten nicht geglaubt, dass ihr es ... rechtzeitig schaffen würdet ...", keuchte er jetzt heiser und hielt sich die Seite.

Neben mir waren jetzt noch andere Eredhrim aufgetaucht, die sich der Elben annahmen.

„Bringt sie schleunigst nach oben ... und schickt dann noch ein paar Männer runter", wies ich meinen Schwager an und blickte mich dann in der Zelle genauer um. Muriel hatte Recht gehabt ... die anderen Wände waren voller Risse, durch die sehr schnell Wasser in das unterirdische Gefängnis lief. Und dieses Bild zog sich an der Decke fort, wie ich missmutig feststellte. Wir befanden uns also nicht direkt am Nurnenmeer, sondern **_darunter_**!

„Wenn die Decke einstürzt, haben wir ein echtes Problem", murmelte ich leise. „Muriel! Wir brauchen irgendetwas mit dem wir die Risse notdürftig stopfen können und die Wände stabilisieren!"

Ich verließ die erste Zelle nur um festzustellen, dass die Wand zur zweiten so gut wie aufgebrochen war. Irgendwo in der Mitte des gesamten Gewimmels war natürlich mein Anhang, während der Waldläufer scheinbar kontrolliert hatte, ob sich zwischen den gerade befreiten Elben Elronds Söhne befunden hatten. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, war das nicht der Fall. Aber wir hatten ja noch zwei Gefängniszellen vor uns.

Auch die zweite Mauer hatte meinen Leuten erwartungsgemäß nicht viel entgegenzusetzen und ergab sich schon bald der gebündelten rohen Gewalt, indem sie einfach zerfiel. Die Gefangenen in dieser Zelle waren zwar vom Wasser verschont geblieben, aber von ihren Häschern nicht unbedingt besser behandelt worden. Auch hier waren die gleichen Symptome zu erkennen wie bei den anderen Elben und wieder war nichts von Elronds Anhang dabei. Dann blieb nur noch eine Zelle.

„Wir können das Wasser nicht stoppen! Und die Decke hält nicht mehr lange", rief mir plötzlich jemand zu. Seufzend und böses ahnend, lief ich in die erste Zelle zurück.

„DAS sieht übel aus!", stellte ich gar nicht begeistert fest, als ich zur Decke blickte. Die Wände sah ich mir schon gar nicht mehr an. Mir reichte der Anblick, der sich durchbiegenden Decke, in der beinahe sekündlich neue Risse erschienen durch die das Wasser tröpfelte und immer stärker wurde.

Die nächste Katastrophe kündigte sich auch prompt durch einen gewaltigen Knall an.

„Verdammt, was war das denn jetzt", fluchte ich und kämpfte mich durch das immer schneller ansteigende Wasser in den Gang zurück. Im Gang selbst, bemerkte ich dann leider sehr schnell was passiert war. Eine der Wände hatte den Kampf gegen das Wasser scheinbar aufgegeben und jetzt schoss durch ein kopfgroßes Loch eine wahre Wasserfontäne in den Gang.

„Vergesst es. Das Loch bekommt ihr nicht wieder zu. Kümmert euch lieber um die letzte Wand", schrie meine Schwester den Männern zu, die versuchten den Wasserzufluss wieder zu schließen. Ich packte derweil den Zwerg am Kragen.

„Verschwindet hier, das Wasser ist bald zu hoch für euch, Gloínsgör! Und ich bezweifele stark, dass ihr über Kiemen verfügt", zischte ich und zog den Zwerg zum Ausgang. So wenig ich auch für diese Art übrig hatte, sie mussten nicht unbedingt unter meiner Aufsicht den Löffel abgeben. Glücklicherweise zeigte der Zwerg mehr Einsicht als es meine Kinder in dieser Situation getan hätten und zog grummelnd von dannen.

Den anderen stand das Wasser mittlerweile schon bis zu den Hüften, aber die waren so vertieft in ihre Aufgabe, dass sie gar nichts um sich herum mitbekamen. Auch nicht den gewaltigen Riss, der sich plötzlich dem letzten Tor näherte. Der Riss lief einmal um das ganze Tor herum und ich sah wie sich dieses gefährlich neigte, als es den Halt in der Wand verlor.

„Weg da! Schnell! Das Tor kippt um", rief ich und zog einen meiner Sprösslinge aus dem Gefahrenbereich.

Kaum befanden sich alle Elben und Menschen auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, ertönte ein hässliches Knirschen und die Tür neigte sich ein Stück nach vorne. Als ich schon glaubte, dass das Tor uns alle zerquetschen würde, rissen die Scharniere vollends aus der Wand und es kippte auf die Seite. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall landete das Tor auf dem Boden und versperrte uns den Zugang zur rechten Wand der Zelle. Aber auf der linken Seite des Portals war jetzt ein Loch, groß genug um einen Troll ohne Probleme durchzulassen. Auch aus der Zelle kam uns wieder ein großer Schwall Wasser entgegengeschossen und zeitgleich ertönten nebenan ein lautes Platschen und das Geräusch von herabfallendem Wasser. Ein Indiz dafür, dass ein Teil der Decke gerade hinuntergefallen war.

„Holt die Elben da raus und dann nichts wie weg hier", blaffte ich und riskierte einen kurzen Blick in den ersten geöffneten Kerker. Die Wasserfälle in Bruchtal waren nicht imposanter! Zudem schien es jetzt in dem ganzen Gemäuer zu ächzen und zu stöhnen. Und ich hätte schwören können, dass sich die Mauern gerade vor und zurück bewegten.

Muriel kam gerade mit einer völlig verstörten Elbenfrau, die sich an ihren Arm klammerte aus der Zelle hinaus. Sie händigte die junge Frau an ihren Mann aus und wandte sich dann an mich.

„Da ist jetzt niemand mehr drin!"

„Dann sollten wir hier verschwinden!"

„Nein, das können wir nicht! Elladan und Elrohir waren nicht in der Zelle drin!"

Ich blickte den König von Gondor mitleidig an.

„Dann tut es mir Leid für Elrond und euch aber wir müssen hier jetzt raus! Die Wände geben gleich nach."

„Aber sie müssen hier noch irgendwo sein! Ein Teil der Zelle ist eingestürzt! Vielleicht sind sie dahinter!"

„Wenn sie dort waren, sind sie jetzt schon ertrunken und wir haben keine Zeit mehr um den ganzen Schutt beiseite zu räumen", erwiderte ich so ruhig wie möglich.

„Aber ... aber ...", schluckte der Mensch und wurde von mir unterbrochen.

„Kein aber! Raus hier!" Ich packte ihn am Kragen uns zerrte ihn sehr unsanft zum Ausgang.

Gerade wollte ich einen Fuß auf die Treppe setzen, als ich abermals zurückgepfiffen wurde. Diesmal von meiner Schwester. Ich verdrehte die Augen gen Decke. Wollten hier denn wirklich alle absaufen?

„Raug warte ... hier ist noch jemand!"

So schnell konnte ich gar nicht gucken, wie der Mensch bei meiner Schwester war.

„Wo? Wo? Wo?", rief Aragorn.

„Hier! Hinter der Wand. Sie müssen auf der anderen Seite von der eingestürzten Zelle sein!" Muriel stand mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand.

„Na das ist ja großartig! Wie ich gerade schon sagte, wir können den Schutt nicht beiseite räumen und dort wo du die anderen vermutest, ist die verdammte Tür hingefallen! Die kriegen wir noch weniger beiseite", machte ich die Hoffnungen des Menschen schon wieder zunichte. Aber meine Schwester öffnete nur ein Auge und blinzelte mich unverschämt an.

„Diese Zelle grenzt an die erste, die wir geöffnet haben. Und die Wand dürfte nicht viel dicker sein, als die anderen, die wir durchbrochen haben."

„Worauf wartet ihr dann noch?", rief der Waldläufer und verschwand in der Zelle, die im Moment mehr einem Wasserpark als einem unterirdischen Gewölbe glich.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass uns hier jeden Moment die Decke auf den Kopf krachen kann", erzählte ich meiner Schwester leise fauchend, während ich ihr in den Kerker folgte.

„Ein Grund mehr dich zu beeilen", lächelte sie zurück.

In dieser Zeit hatte Aragorn die Wände schon nach einer geeigneten Stelle untersucht, an der man sie durchbrechen konnte – aber keine gefunden.

„Also Schwesterherz ... wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte ich.

Statt einer Antwort schloss sie die Augen und berührte mit einer Hand die Wand. Sie lief langsam an der Wand entlang und achtete darauf niemals den Kontakt mit dem nassen Gestein zu verlieren. In der Mitte blieb sie plötzlich stehen und drehte ihren Kopf zu mir. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Lider und die goldenen Augen glitzerten mich an, bevor sie leise hauchte: „Na los, großer Sohn Magors ... zeig was du kannst! Und beeil dich ... das Wasser ist schon verdammt hoch ... bei ihnen!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen und ging langsam auf die Stelle zu, die Muriel mir angezeigt hatte. Genau wie sie legte ich die Hand an die Wand und atmete einmal tief durch. In wenigen Augenblicken war die Wand verschwunden. Stattdessen kam mir jetzt ein Schwall Wasser entgegen, der mich beinahe von den Beinen fegte und in diesem Wasser war noch etwas anderes ... ziemlich hartes. Ich packte instinktiv zu, als der harte Gegenstand an mich prallte und wandte mich von dem strömenden Wasser ab.

Der Gegenstand in meinem Arm fing plötzlich an zu husten und krallte sich an meinen Ärmel. Nach unten blickend, entdeckte ich einen Elben mit dunklen Haaren in meinem Arm.

„Hallo Krümel", murmelte ich lächelnd als ich den jüngeren von Elronds Söhnen erkannte. Dieser blickte nach oben und mich aus großen Augen an, bevor sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kläglichen Lächeln verzogen. Statt irgendetwas zu sagen, blieb er regungslos stehen und lehnte sich an mich.

Der Waldläufer kam gerade mit dem älteren Gegenstück von Elrohir aus dem Loch in der Wand, Muriel stützte einen Glorfindel, der nach seinem legendären Kampf mit dem Balrog auch nicht schlimmer ausgesehen haben konnte und meine Zwillinge stützten einen Elben, der offensichtlich ein gebrochenes Bein hatte. Das Prinzlein hielt ein ungefähr zweihundert Jahre altes Mädchen an der Hand und versuchte das weinende Kind zu trösten, was ihm kläglich misslang. Haldir kam zu mir und nahm mir Elrohir ab, wofür ich sehr dankbar war, denn mit nur einem Arm hatte ich etwas Probleme ihn zu stützen.

„Nun Waldläufer ... dürfen wir diesen unglücksseligen Ort jetzt verlassen oder fehlt noch jemand?"

„Nein, wir können gehen", giftete er zurück.

„Sehr schön ... nach euch!" Ich wartete bis der letzte aus dem Kerker verschwunden war, bevor ich selber den Raum verließ, nur um festzustellen, dass die Wände sich tatsächlich bewegten.

„Oh Valar! Bitte lasst die Wände halten!"

Ein lauter Knall zeigte mir auch diesmal, dass die Valar nicht viel Wert auf meine Wünsche legten. Der Gang hinter uns brach zusammen.

„RAUG! Warum kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten?", fauchte Muriel von vorne.

„Keine Ahnung! Scheint in der Familie zu liegen! Aber wenn du mir einen Wunsch erfüllen würdest ... und ihr anderen bitte auch ... RENNT!"

Darum brauchte ich nicht zweimal bitten. So schnell wir konnten, rannten wir auf den Ausgang zu. Angespornt durch das herannahende Wasser und die einstürzende Decke über unseren Köpfen. Nach schier endlos anmutenden Augenblicken erreichten wir das Gewölbe mit den vier Gängen. Ohne sich weiter umzublicken, rannten die anderen den Gang weiter nach oben, bis das Höhlensystem von einem weiteren Beben erschüttert wurde.

Durch das gewaltige Zittern in den Gängen verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und musste mich an einer Wand abstützen. Bevor ich mich abstieß und weiterlief, sah ich einmal kurz über die Schulter zurück und konnte gerade noch Zeuge davon werden wie der Gang durch den wir gekommen waren in sich zusammenstürzte. Jedenfalls konnten wir jetzt nicht mehr ertrinken. Also eine echte Verbesserung unserer derzeitigen Situation. Ich wollte gerade weiterrennen, als ich aus dem anderen Gang zwei meiner Männer stürzen sah. Sie schienen es ziemlich eilig zu haben.

„Lady Muriel hatte Recht", keuchte einer, „dort hinten ist alles voller Dämonen!"

„Wie viele?", fragte ich böse überrascht.

„Zu viele ... selbst wenn wir alle Männer und Frauen hier hätten, wären es zu viele für uns!"

„Hat denn hier heute auch einer gute Nachrichten für mich", stöhnte ich.

„Ja, bis jetzt haben die Dämonen uns noch nicht bemerkt", murmelte der andere.

„Ein echter Trost", brummte ich und rannte jetzt die letzte Treppe nach oben. Meine zwei Kundschafter waren dicht hinter mir.

Als ich wieder Tageslicht sah, hatten die anderen schon längst die Zelte erreicht, in denen wir die Elben unterbrachten.

„Setzt meine Schwester von euren Erfahrungen in Kenntnis! Ich komme gleich nach!"

Während ich mit weitausholenden Schritten auf die Zelte zulief, blickte ich forschend in die Runde. Überall herrschte emsiges Treiben. Kein Wunder bei so vielen Patienten. In der Nähe von einem der größeren Zelte saß Zatek auf einem Stein, die Ellbogen auf den Knien aufgestützt und schüttelte unentwegt mit dem Kopf, während er irgendetwas Seltsames vor sich her murmelte. Ich musste zugeben, dass es mich etwas in Erstaunen versetzte meinen eigentlich eher nüchternen und realitätsnahen Raubtierbändiger in einem so entrückten Zustand zu sehen. Es erstaunte mich so sehr, dass ich beinahe gegen eine Zeltstange gelaufen wäre ... nur in aller letzter Sekunde konnte ich noch umschwenken und erwischte wenig elegant den Weg durch den Eingang.

Im Zelt drin standen sich alle im Weg, vor allem natürlich wieder meine Söhne, die nicht so recht wussten, wo sie anfangen sollten.

„Raus hier! Helft meinen Männern beim Zeltaufbau. Wir werden wohl noch ein paar brauchen. Und wehe ihr unternehmt wieder ein paar Exkursionen auf eigene Faust!", fauchte ich meinen jüngsten Sohn an. Dieser schluckte nur einmal heftig und sammelte dann seine Brüder und das Prinzlein ein.

Der König von Gondor sorgte gerade dafür, dass seine Ziehbrüder trockene Sachen auf den Leib bekamen. Das erinnerte mich daran, dass bei mir eigentlich auch ein Kleiderwechsel angesagt war. Aber erst hatte ich etwas Wichtigeres zu tun.

Trotzdem sah ich mich erst langsam um. Die Szene hier im Zelt wirkte wie einem neuzeitlichen Theaterstück entrissen. Ausgemergelte, geisterähnliche Erscheinungen, die von körperhaften Schatten umschwirrt wurden.

Einer der Zwillinge hatte sich auf der Liege zurückgelehnt und war sofort eingeschlafen – noch bevor Aragorn ihm ein Hemd anziehen konnte. Ich stand mittlerweile hinter dem Menschen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Aragorn ... zieht euch trockene Sachen an ... ihr holt euch sonst den Tod." Ich sah, dass der Mensch mir widersprechen wollte. „Die beiden werden nirgends hingehen und ich möchte sie mir nur ein bisschen näher ansehen. Sie sind hier in guten Händen."

Der Waldläufer nickte kurz und schleppte sich dann mit schweren Schritten und hängenden Schultern aus dem Zelt. Erst als die Zeltplane wieder zurückfiel, blickte ich zu dem Feldbett hin und sah, dass mich ein paar graue Augen müde musterten.

„Hallo Krümel", begrüßte ich Elladan lächelnd und zauberte damit Falten auf seine Stirn.

„Wann wirst du endlich aufhören uns so zu nennen? Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr ...", murmelte er müde und schloss kurz die Augen.

Ich nahm in der Zeit eine dicke Decke von einem Stapel in der Ecke und breitete sie sorgfältig über dem schlafenden Elrohir aus.

„Im Gegensatz zu mir seid ihr kleine Kinder, penneth!"

„Können ja auch nicht alle so alte Fossile sein wie du", murmelte er mit einem gutgemeinten Grinsen.

„Ah ...", vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf die Kante seines Bettes, „deinen Humor hast du jedenfalls nicht verloren ... sehr schön!" Ich strich ihm sanft über die blasse, blau-geäderte Haut seines Gesichts.

„War aber nah dran, mehr als nur meinen Humor zu verlieren ...", flüsterte Elladan unbestimmt und schloss die Augen.

„Ja ... das streite ich gar nicht ab ...", antwortete ich und nahm einen kleinen Becher von dem Tablett, das mir einer meiner Männer reichte. „Sei froh, dass du so einen hartnäckigen ... nervigen, kleinen Bruder hast!"

„Estel ...?", flüsterte Elladan kaum hörbar.

„Eben jener ...", antwortete ich leise und richtete den Jungen vorsichtig auf. „Elrond muss wirklich Nerven aus Mithril haben ... und jetzt trink das!"

„Ada ...", murmelte er überlegend, „gut, dass er jetzt in Valinor ist ... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er das überlebt hätte."

„Ach, keine Sorge ...der alte Kerl ist zäher als du denkst", flötete ich fröhlich und hielt ihm einen Becher an die Lippen. Elladan beäugte den Inhalt äußerst kritisch.

„Und was soll das sein?" Elladan blickte mich misstrauisch an.

„Etwas, das dir helfen wird bald wieder dein ursprüngliches, abenteuerlustiges Selbst zu sein", ich grinste ihn an und er trank den Becher in vorsichtigen Schlucken leer.

„Misstrauisch wie eh und je ...", murmelte ich lächelnd und senkte ihn vorsichtig auf die Matratze zurück.

„Das wärst du auch, wenn dir so viele fürchterlich schmeckende Heiltränke eingeflösst worden wären wie mir!" Elladan spielte auf die zeitweise recht eigenwilligen Geschmacksrichtungen von Elronds Heiltränken an. Innerlich musste ich darüber schmunzeln, denn ich wusste sehr wohl, dass der alte Halbelb über Heiltränke verfügte, die nicht nur halfen, sondern auch schmeckten. Die etwas weniger gutschmeckenden Tränke hatte er sich extra für seine Kinder einfallen lassen, als sich in ihrer frühen Kindheit abzeichnete, dass sie es irgendwie immer schafften in die unmöglichsten Schwierigkeiten zu kommen.

Elrond hatte gehofft, dass seine Sprösslinge vorsichtiger werden würden, um den Heiltränken zu entgehen. Der Plan, in der Theorie eigentlich nicht schlecht, scheiterte daran, dass die Zwillinge jetzt lieber selber an ihren Verletzungen rumpfuschten ... mit zeitweise recht amüsanten Auswirkungen für den Betrachter.

Während ich diesen Erinnerungen nachgehangen hatte, war Elladan eingeschlafen. Schmunzelnd blickte ich ihn noch einen kleinen Moment an, bevor ich das Zelt wieder verließ. Meine Männer und einige Frauen hatten ihr alles unter Kontrolle.

Kaum draußen angekommen, wurde ich von einer kleinen Gruppe blonder Elben, einem Menschen, Hobbits und einem Zwerg erwartet.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als ich die erwartungsvollen Gesichter sah.

„Was ist mit ihrer Haut?", fing der König dann schließlich an. „Ist das irgendetwas Ernstes? Geht das wieder weg?"

„Gutes Essen und etwas Sonne und ihr werdet sie nicht wiedererkennen!" Brummend blickte ich in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. „Obwohl letzteres dürfte hier wohl ein eindeutiges Problem werden. Und jetzt macht euch irgendwo nützlich, ich habe dringende Dinge zu erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ ich die Gruppe stehen und suchte meine Schwester. Ich fand sie schließlich in dem großen Zelt, dass wir beide bewohnten und in dem sämtliche Besprechungen abgehalten wurden. Zu meiner großen Überraschung traf ich hier auch auf Erestor.

„Wir sollten die Elben so schnell wie möglich von hier fortbringen", begann Muriel bevor ich mit Erestor sprechen konnte. „Es ist hier zu gefährlich! Orks werden sich zwar kaum an unser Lager herantrauen aber die Dämonen sind ein wirkliches Problem. Sie könnten jeden Moment angreifen."

Ich blickte einen der Heiler an, die sich ebenfalls im Zelt befanden.

„Können sie laufen?"

„Schwer zu sagen ... aber sie sind auf keinen Fall in der Lage einen längeren Marsch zu überstehen. Wir könnten zwar Pferde nehmen ... aber davon haben wir nicht genug. Wir haben die meisten zurückgelassen."

„Die Dämonen müssen beseitigt werden ... das steht außer Frage ... bloß wenn wir das machen, sollten alle Unbeteiligten so weit wie möglich von hier fort sein", überlegte ich.

„Wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte ...", begann mein erster Berater, „wir könnten das Lager in das nahe Gebirge verlegen ... dort hätten die Elben Schutz und wir könnten uns in aller Ruhe um unser ... kleines ... Ungezieferproblem kümmern!"

„Und hast du auch eine Ahnung wie wir uns um dieses Problem kümmern?", fragte meine Schwester.

„Wir haben noch genügend Sprengstoff ..."

„Natürlich ... und wir müssen auch nur einen Dummen finden, der da reingeht und den Sprengstoff verteilt. Nachdem die Biester uns vorhin unter Garantie bemerkt haben", giftete Muriel. Sie und mein erster Berater verstanden sich nicht wirklich gut. Um genau zu sein hassten sie sich wie die Pest.

„Wir werden runtergehen ... immerhin sind wir mit den Örtlichkeiten bereits vertraut", meldeten sich die beiden Kundschafter.

Ich nickte. „Gut ... dann lasst uns das Lager langsam abbrechen. Zatek, du nimmst dir zwei Männer und suchst das Gebirge nach einer geeigneten Lagerstelle ab ... nehmt den Zwergen mit. Muriel, du kümmerst dich darum, dass wir ein paar Katapulte kriegen."

Alle Elben eilten aus dem Zelt, nur Erestor blickte mich etwas erstaunt an.

„Mellon nin, kann es sein, dass sich in den letzten Minuten irgendetwas meiner Aufmerksamkeit entzogen hat?"

„In der Tat ..." Mit knappen Worten erzählte ich ihm von den vergangenen Ereignissen, während wir zu Elronds Zelt liefen.

„Das sind wirklich erfreuliche Nachrichten", lächelte Erestor, „Elrond wird weinen vor Freude."

Nicht nur er, dachte ich lächelnd und schlug die Zeltplane vom Eingang zurück. Augenblicklich stutzte ich. Das Zelt war leer! Nur ein langer, säuberlicher Schnitt durch die Rückwand zeugte von seinem ehemaligen Bewohner.

Ich warf ärgerlich den Kopf in den Nacken, als mir das gesamte Ausmaß dieser Entdeckung bewusst wurde.

„FINDET MIR DIESEN VERDAMMTEN HALBELBEN!"

Zwei Eredhrim, die sich in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe befanden, ließen vor Schreck ihre Waffen fallen.

„Los! Sucht diesen dämlichen Peredhil! Wenn es sein muss, schleift ihn an seinen Haaren wieder hier her ... aber findet ihn!"

„Ja-jawohl! Wir sind schon unterwegs", stotterten die beiden Männer und verschwanden dann.

„Verdammt!", ich trat gegen einen Stein. „Das hat mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt!"

„Glaubst du ... er macht irgendetwas ... Unüberlegtes?", fragte Erestor und untersuchte das Zelt.

„Ich will es ihm nicht geraten haben!", knurrte ich.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leider habe ich auch diesmal wieder keine Vorschau für euch. Das letzte Kapitel ist nämlich noch nicht fertig. Aber ich werde mich beeilen, versprochen! Ich werde es wirklich versuchen!

Sonst bleibt mir nur folgendes zu sagen. Auch wenn ihr lange warten musstet, ich hoffe ihr habt mich nicht ganz vergessen und reviewt wieder fleißig.

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Atropos


	23. Ende gut

Kapitel 22: Ende gut ... alles gut

Hallo! Ich dachte mir, dass ich euch mal den Start in die neue Woche versüße ... oder verhagel ... Tja, hier ist es also, das absolut letzte Kapitel von Elbendämmerung! Es gibt unter Garantie diesmal keinen Epilog ... Genießt also das Lesen!

Katriena: Sei Elrond dankbar! Wenn er nicht abgehauen wäre, dann wäre die Geschichte ja noch eher vorbei gewesen! Aber der gute Junge hat auch noch einen kleinen Auftritt verdient! ;-)

Melethil: Keine Sorge, der Streit ist schon wieder vergessen. Raug kann es nur nicht haben, wenn vor seinen Leuten seine Autorität untergraben wird ... von solchen Jungspunden! ;-) Wo kämen wir denn dahin. Und ja, das hier ist das absolut letzte Kapitel.

Lord elo: Also ob Thranduil und Elrond sich versöhnen kann ich ganz klar verneinen! Jedenfalls nicht mehr in dieser Geschichte. Wegen einer Fortsetzung ... mal schauen ... mehr dazu gibt's am Ende der Geschichte.

Turquenione: Tja ... der gute Elrond hat da eine Kurzschlussreaktion ... war wohl alles ein bisschen viel für ihn. Er rennt jetzt wahrscheinlich gackernd und mit den Armen wedelnd durch Mordor und erschreckt harmlose Orks. Oder besser doch nicht ...

serena: Ich brauche ja noch einen furiosen Abschluss ... und ich dachte den läute damit ein, dass der alte, weise, gesetzte, vernünftige Lord Elrond mal was komplett ... blödes macht! ;-)

LocaInferna: Cradle of Filth? Wenn mich meine Englischkenntnisse nicht ganz im Stich lassen und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich gleich tödlich blamiere ... heißt das nicht Wiege des Drecks? Da was Nettes finden? Na ich weiß ja nicht! War's denn jedenfalls erfolgreich? Und jo, es ist das letzte Kapitel! Also ... auf Abschied gefasst machen!

susi: Viele Personen stimmt schon ... aber die kommen nicht alle namentlich vor und außerdem sind sie eine nötige Randerscheinung! Sack Flöhe ist gut ... die kommen jedenfalls immer wieder zurück, wenn sie Hunger kriegen. Elben sind in der Hinsicht Selbstversorger! Elend über Elend!

zita01: Habe dir zwar glaube ich schon geantwortet ... aber hier noch mal. Haldir und Ayla machen Arenor unsicher hoffe ich doch? Sonstige Gründe für wochenlange Abwesenheiten werden von mir nicht toleriert. ;-) Außerdem ist deine Story ja auch schon bald zu Ende ... leider. So doll musst du dich eigentlich nicht gruseln ... es passiert nicht mehr viel gruselwürdiges.

chris: Auftrag hiermit ausgeführt. Letztes Kapitel hochgeladen. Und Glückwunsch zum Überleben des Lesemarathons ... der Vorteil ist ja, wenn man so spät anfängt, dass man nicht solange auf Updates warten muss, wie die Truppe, die schon von Anfang an dabei ist. Ja Kinder ... das höchste Glück dieser Erde ... ich glaube, Raug überlegt es sich nach dieser Reise auch zweimal ob er wieder zu seiner Frau ins Bett steigt! ;-)

dorlimaus: Ja, ja ... kleine Mäuse müssen sich jetzt sehr schämen! ;-) Ne, sei's drum. Ich bin auch nicht die Flinkste, wie du ja sehr wohl weißt. Leider kann ich dir diesen Wunsch mit besonders lang nicht erfüllen ... aber Happy End ... mal gucken! ;-)

Jarva: Uhhh ... ich schäm mich jetzt gerade ganz doll! Es tut mir wirklich ganz doll Leid, dass ich dir auf deine Mail von vor -Monaten nicht geantwortet habe! Ganz dickes Sorry! Ist mir aber gerade erst aufgefallen! Ich hoffe, du liest dieses Kapitel trotzdem! Tut mir wirklich Leid! Passiert mir sonst ... nicht ... oder selten.

So, nachdem ich jetzt hoffentlich niemanden mehr vergessen habe ... wenn doch, schickt mir einen Balrog in meinen Briefkasten, will ich euch mal dem letzten Kapitel überlassen.

**_Aus der Sicht von Erestor_**

****

Der Abend war geradezu unbemerkt über unser Lager hereingebrochen. Das war nicht weiter verwunderlich da es in Mordor eigentlich immer relativ dunkel war. In diesem Fall war es aber besonders ärgerlich, da Elrond noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, ebenso wenig wie die Kundschafter von Raug, die nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz Ausschau halten sollten.

Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass ich zum Nichtstun verdammt war. Wenn man davon absah, dass ich ein Auge auf Raugs Nachwuchs und die anderen Jungspunde haben sollte. Zwischendurch war ich einmal in dem Zelt gewesen, das die Zwillinge sowie Glorfindel beherbergte, aber keinen von ihnen ansprechbar vorgefunden. Also war ich wieder vor das Zelt getreten und hatte Raug dabei beobachtet wie er geschäftig durch die Gegend lief. Aber mittlerweile konnte ich das auch nicht mehr. Nicht nur, dass es ziemlich langweilig war, auch das fehlende Tageslicht und die unnatürliche Schwärze, die über das Land kroch, machte es mir etwas schwer genaueres zu erkennen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich den großgewachsenen Eredhrim sehen, der praktisch direkt vor mir entlang lief und abrupt stehen blieb. Mit einem bösartigen Grollen in der Kehle drehte der Elb sich langsam in die Richtung, in der ehemals der riesige Turm gestanden hatte. Zeitgleich drehten sich alle anderen Eredhrim ebenfalls in diese Richtung und griffen zu ihren Waffen.

Auch ich spürte die Spannung, die plötzlich in der Luft lag und die förmlich knisterte. Misstrauisch richtete ich mich auf und versuchte zu erkennen was die anderen Elben so beunruhigte. Kaum stand ich, erübrigte sich dieses Problem. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen sprangen aus dem Geheimgang und allen erdenklichen Löchern im Boden die scheußlichsten Kreaturen heraus, die ich neben Orks jemals gesehen hatte.

„ALARM! SIE GREIFEN AN!"

Eigentlich bedurfte es dieser Warnung überhaupt nicht, da die Eredhrim die Gefahr irgendwie zu spüren schienen. Jedenfalls waren sie in Sekundenbruchteilen vor den Zelten und bildeten einen Wall zwischen den Dämonen und den erschöpften Elben.

„Oh Eru", flüsterte ich bestürzt als die Dämonen einer riesigen Welle gleich auf uns zugestürmt kamen, „steh uns bei!"

Unaufhaltsam wie eine Lawine kamen die Geschöpfe des Bösen immer näher herangestürmt. Auf ihrem Weg alles zermalmend, was sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Ich glaubte, dass nichts diese Welle des Todes stoppen konnte ... bis sie auf die Eredhrim prallte. Wie Wasser gegen einen Felsen schlugen die dunklen Kreaturen auf ihre Feinde und der unaufhaltsame Strom stoppte. Raugs Männer durchbohrten die Körper mit tödlicher Präzision, die man sich nur über die Jahrhunderte aneignen konnte.

Überrascht stoppte die Welle der Dämonen und zog sich für einen Moment zurück. Vollkommen überrumpelt von der Stärke, die sich ihnen plötzlich entgegen stellte.

„Lasst sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen! GREIFT SIE AN!" Raugs Stimme erhob sich über den allgemeinen Lärm des Schlachtfeldes und sofort erhoben die Elben wieder ihre Waffen und jetzt waren sie es, die auf die verdutzten Dämonen zustürmten und alles niedermetzelten, was ihnen in den Weg kam und auch nur im Entferntesten einem Dämonen ähnlich sah.

„Raug? Was machen wir jetzt?" Ich rannte atemlos auf ihn zu.

„Na was wohl? Die Elben von hier wegbringen." Mit einem Satz war er bei seinen Söhnen, die aus ihrem Zelt herausgekommen waren und jetzt ungläubig auf das Spektakel vor sich schauten.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen", rief Raug schroff, als Haldir seinen Mund für eine Frage öffnete, „sorgt dafür, dass die Elben von hier verschwinden."

„U-und wohin?", fragte Haldir.

„Ins Gebirge. Ich schätze, dass Zatek euch irgendwo entgegenkommen wird ... ihr wisst schon ... der einäugige Elb, der euch eigentlich von dem Geheimgang fernhalten sollte!" Mit diesen Worten schnitt Raug, mit einem kleinen Messer den Verband durch, der seinen Arm ruhig hielt und griff nach einem schmalen Stab, der an beiden Seiten mit messerscharfen Klingen gespickt war. Praktisch im Vorübergehen warf er mir sein Schwert zu und duckte sich dann unter einem heranspringendem Dämon hindurch. Er wirbelte den Stab einmal herum und schlitzte die unglückliche Kreatur von einem Ende zum anderen auf. Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon verschwunden.

Etwas unschlüssig blickte ich auf die drei Galadhrim. „Ihr habt gehört, was euer Vater gesagt hat ... verschwindet!"

Haldir schaute mich einen Augenblick mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an und nickte schließlich. Zusammen mit einigen vereinzelten Eredhrim und den anderen Gefährten seines Vaters würde er die befreiten Elben so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen.

Ich atmete unterdessen einmal tief durch und blickte dann auf den Hexenkessel direkt vor mir. Raug säbelte Rücken an Rücken mit seiner Schwester ein Untier nach dem anderen nieder.

„Oh Eru ... hab Gnade mit uns", murmelte ich.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich wahr wie die Elben von meinen Begleitern aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht wurden. Einige von ihnen mussten gestützt werden, wieder andere erstarrten beim Anblick der Kämpfenden und mussten ans weitergehen erinnert werden. Voll im Blick hatte ich dagegen den Dämon, der sich um seine Kameraden herumgeschlichen hatte und nun mit gewaltigen Sätzen auf einen blonden Elben zu rannte, der einen Augenblick zu lange stehen geblieben war. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern, rannte ich los. Als für mich feststand, dass ich nicht vor dem Dämon bei dem Elben ankommen würde, packte ich das Schwert und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft gegen den herannahenden Feind. Die Bestie strauchelte und überschlug sich aufgrund der Geschwindigkeit mehrmals bevor sie reglos am Boden liegen blieb. Mein Schwert steckte direkt im Kehlkopf. Angewidert zog ich die Klinge wieder heraus und wischte sie so gut es ging am Boden ab, bevor ich mich Raug zuwandte.

Die Lage war aussichtslos! Für jeden getöteten Dämon kamen zehn weitere aus den Eingeweiden der Erde gekrochen und schienen den Tod ihrer Kameraden auf das Grausamste rächen zu wollen. Längst waren zwischen den Leichen nicht nur Dämonen anzutreffen, sondern auch gefallene Eredhrim.

„Raug ... das bringt so nichts! Es sind zu viele", schrie ich über das Kampfgetümmel!

„Sie sind noch nicht weit genug weg", fauchte Raug zurück, während er eines der Geschöpfe von seinem irdischen Dasein befreite.

Ich blickte kurz über die Schulter zurück zu den Flüchtenden. Raug hatte Recht. Sie hatten das Gebirge noch nicht einmal zur Hälfte erreicht und auf der offenen Ebene waren sie eine zu leichte Beute für die blitzschnellen Dämonen.

Noch während ich das dachte, näherte sich uns schon das nächste Unglück. Aus den dunklen Wolken über unseren Köpfen lösten sich unter ohrenbetäubendem Geschrei sechs Drachen. Die Reittiere der Nazguls! Etwas Schlimmeres konnte uns gar nicht passieren. Die monströsen Flugdrachen würdigten uns jedoch nicht einmal eines Blickes. Sie schossen sofort auf die flüchtenden Elben zu.

„HOLT SIE VOM HIMMEL! EGAL WIE", brüllte Raug! Obwohl jeder den Befehl gehört hatte, konnte ihm niemand Folge leisten. Die Dämonen ließen uns keine Atempause, geschweige denn Zeit zum Zielen!

Ein plötzlich aufflammendes Licht sagte mir, dass Gandalf die bösen Kreaturen auch bemerkt hatte und jetzt versuchte sie zurück zu drängen. Ich entledigte mich mit einem gekonnten Hieb meines aktuellen Gegners und wagte einen Blick über die Schulter.

Die Drachen waren einen Moment vor dem gleißenden Licht zurückgewichen und zögerten, aber nicht lange genug, damit die bewaffneten Elben einen tödlichen Treffer landen konnten. Aber immerhin waren sie durch den Pfeilhagel ein Stück zurückgewichen und gaben ihre Opfern damit Gelegenheit zu fliehen.

„Lord Erestor, steht da nicht rum und träumt", fauchte eine tiefe Stimme, während mir ein abgetrennter Kopf um die Ohren flog, „sonst habt ihr bald sehr viel Zeit zum Träumen."

„Keine schöne Aussichten", murmelte ich finster und böse mit mir selbst, während ich einen weiteren Dämon nach allerbester Manier in der Mitte durchtrennte.

„Lauft! ... lauft", drang plötzlich eine erschöpfte Stimme an mein Ohr und ich wendete mich zu dem Geheimgang, aus dem jetzt ein einziger blutüberströmter Eredhrim herausgestolpert kam. Einer von den Kundschaftern!

Raug bemerkte ihn ebenfalls und kämpfte sich mühsam zu ihm durch.

„Der Sprengstoff ...", keuchte der Mann, „er wird jeden Moment explodieren!"

„RÜCKZUG!" Raugs tiefe Stimme übertönte den allgemeinen Lärmpegel um einiges. Sofort ließen die Eredhrim alles stehen und sterben und rannten los. Zwei von ihnen nahmen Raug den verletzten Elben ab. Einen Blick über die Schulter werfend, schloss ich zu Raug auf.

„Das mit dem Sprengstoff ist ja eine ganz tolle Idee", schnaufte ich, „aber die Dämonen bleiben leider nicht an Ort und Stelle stehen!"

Ruckartig blieb Raug stehen und schlug sich gegen den Kopf.

„Argh ... du hast ja Recht", fluchte er. „Lauf weiter!"

Ausnahmsweise ließ ich mich mit ihm jetzt auf keine Diskussion ein und rannte den Eredhrim hinterher. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was Raug vorhatte, um die Dämonen zum stehen bleiben zu bewegen, aber ich vertraute darauf, dass er wusste was er tat.

Daran begann ich etwas zu zweifeln als sich der Boden unter einem weiteren Erdbeben schüttelte, aber ich blickte mich trotzdem nicht um. Ich konnte das ärgerliche Fauchen der Bestien hören und im nächsten Moment einen gewaltigen Knall. Ein weiteres Mal flogen mir Steinsplitter und ganze Felsbrocken um die Ohren. Mit einem Satz suchte ich hinter einem großen Felsen Schutz.

Als der aufgewirbelte Staub sich wieder gelegt hatte, kam ich langsam aus meiner Deckung hervor. Dort wo vor wenigen Minuten noch eine steinige Ebene gewesen war, befand sich jetzt eine künstliche Erweiterung des Nurnenmeers. Und nur ungefähr fünf Meter von mir entfernt lag eine große, schwarzhaarige, reglose Gestalt. Mit weit ausholenden Schritten eilte ich auf Raug zu.

„Oh nein! Das tust du mir nicht an", zischte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Vor ihm angekommen ging ich in die Hocke und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

„Nimm ... deine Finger da ... weg!", stöhnte Raug und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entfuhr mir.

„Schön ... du lebst noch! Würdest du dann bitte aufstehen?"

„Klar doch ... sobald die Zwerge aus meinem Kopf verschwunden sind! Das ist schlimmer als der Kater, den ich nach dem Saufgelage mit Thranduil und Glorfindel vor hundertfünfzig Jahren hatte!"

„Ich werde dich später bemitleiden", antwortete ich knapp und zog ihn einfach auf die Beine. Einige von unseren netten Freunden hatten nämlich überlebt und kamen jetzt unaufhaltsam aus dem Wasser gekrochen. Mit Schaudern erkannte ich, dass die sich nicht mal von abgerissenen Gliedmaßen stören ließen.

Die übrigen Eredhrim hatten auch entschieden wieder zurück zu kommen, um zu sehen ob noch irgendwelche Dämonen überlebt hatten. Sehr zum Glück von Raug und mir, denn jetzt wurden unsere Verfolger einfach sang- und klanglos abgeschossen. Als der letzte Dämon tödlich getroffen zu Boden fiel, blieben wir alle noch einen Moment reglos stehen, um zu schauen ob noch eine Nachhut kam. Die Anspannung, die uns alle in diesem Moment packte, war deutlich zu spüren. Die Eredhrim waren gespannt wie eine Bogensehne, während sie auf die spiegelglatte Wasseroberfläche blickten. Als sich nach fünf Minuten noch nichts wieder geregt hatten, stießen sie hörbar die Luft aus.

„Hier ist nichts mehr", murmelte Muriel, während sie langsam auf uns zu kam und ihrem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Da hinten aber umso mehr", keuchte ich als ich einer Eingebung folgte und nach hinten zu den anderen Elben blickte. Diese hatten nämlich immer noch ein Problem mit den Drachen. Und die kampffähigen Elben, Menschen und Zwerge waren dort eindeutig zu gering vertreten. Gerade ließ sich einer der Drachen praktisch aus der Luft auf die rennenden Elben fallen. Ein blonder Elb und ein dunkelhaariger Mensch, die mir ziemlich bekannt vorkamen, retteten sich nur dadurch, dass sie sich prompt in den Dreck fallen ließen. Der scheußliche Drache wendete beinahe gemächlich in der Luft und setzte dann den Flüchtenden nach.

„Das Biest hat einen Plan", zischte ich schockiert. „Sie trennen die Bewaffneten von den anderen Elben."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die denken können", murmelte Muriel ehrlich erstaunt.

„Tja ... typischer Fall von falsch gedacht", grummelte Raug und rannte los.

Es war zwecklos. Wir würden niemals rechtzeitig bei ihnen ankommen. Im Laufen spannten die Eredhrim ihre Bögen und schossen auf die fliegenden Drachen. Die Pfeile verfehlten zwar nie ihr Ziel, aber wir waren so weit von ihnen entfernt, dass die Geschosse das meiste von ihrer Kraft eingebüsst hatten und die Drachen nicht mehr störten als ein Mückenstich. Trotzdem schossen die Bogenschützen unermüdlich weiter.

Einen der Drachen schien es schließlich doch zu stören und er drehte, um jetzt auf uns zu zu fliegen. Zu meiner Rechten rannte ein Eredhrim auf einen Felsvorsprung, passte einen geeigneten Moment ab und sprang der Bestie im Vorbeifliegen auf den Rücken. Ich konnte nicht genau sehen wie es geschah, aber der dunkle Elb trennte den Kopf des Drachen säuberlich ab. Und dabei hätte ich schwören können, dass der Elb kein Schwert gehabt hatte.

„Das war unglaublich", keuchte ich neben Raug. „Kriegen deine Krieger eine Spezialausbildung im Drachen töten?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung ...", lachte Raug unbestimmt.

Als ich wieder nach vorne sah, stürzte ein Drache gerade auf die Flüchtenden zu und diesmal würde er Beute machen wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah.

Noch während ich das dachte, schien weiter vor dem Drachen eine Gestalt aus dem Boden zu wachsen. In den Bruchteilen einer Sekunde zog sie zwei Pfeile aus dem Köcher, legte sie an den Bogen, zielte und ließ sie von der Sehne schnellen. Die Pfeile trafen genau in die Augen der Flugechse. Das Tier stieß einen schrillen, verzweifelten Schrei aus, schlug auf dem Boden auf, überschlug sich mehrmals, stieg dann für einen kurzen Moment wieder in den Himmel auf, nur um im nächsten Moment wie ein Mehlsack zu Boden zu fallen und dort reglos liegen zu bleiben.

Mit offenem Mund starrte ich auf Elrond, der jetzt das nächste Ziel anvisierte.

„Und du sagst immer, er könnte keinen Olifanten auf zwei Meter Entfernung treffen", schnaubte Raug neben mir, „ich will dir ja nicht deine Illusionen nehmen, aber das war meiner Meinung nach ein Meisterschuss!"

Ich sagte nichts mehr. Unter anderem auch weil wir jetzt nah genug an die Drachen herangekommen waren, um sie abzuschießen. Allerdings hatte Elrond bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet und uns nur noch zwei übrig gelassen.

Raug überließ es seinen Männern, sich vom Tod der geflügelten Unglücksboten zu überzeugen und stapfte wutschnaubend auf Elrond zu.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal vorhast einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, dann sag mir gefälligst Bescheid! Das ist hier nicht unbedingt die gastlichste Gegend, die ich kenne!" Elrond quittierte die kleine Standpauke nur mit einem meisterhaften Heben seiner Augenbraue und ließ den vor Zorn kochenden Eredhrim einfach stehen. Besagter Eredhrim stieß ungehalten die Luft aus und blickte in den Himmel.

„Das war alles einfacher, als er noch kleiner war", seufzte Raug ergeben und stieg nun ebenfalls die kleine Anhöhe hinab.

Erleichtert konnten wir schnell feststellen, dass es nur einige Leichtverletzte gab. Die größten Verluste hier hatten die Eredhrim zu tragen, die viele ihrer Kameraden bei dem Kampf gegen die Dämonen verloren hatten.

**_Aus der Sicht von Elladan_**

Ich glaubte meinen Augen kaum zu trauen und ich wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass es Elrohir genauso erging. Andererseits war in den letzten Wochen soviel Unglaubliches geschehen, dass mich eigentlich nichts mehr erschüttern sollte. Der Überfall auf Imladris, der Marsch bis ins tiefste Mordor hinein, tagelange Gefangenschaft in totaler Finsternis, die Angst vor dem Ertrinken, Rettung durch unseren kleinen Bruder und seine Gefährten unter denen sich Raug befand, den wir seit unserer Kindheit kannten, die Flucht vor den Dämonen und jetzt der Angriff der Drachen.

Trotzdem ... plötzlich meinen Vater zu sehen, den ich schon längst in Valinor in Sicherheit glaubte, brachte mich zum Taumeln. Aber ein Irrtum war unmöglich, er kam direkt auf uns zu.

„A-ada ...", stotterte Elrohir mit erstickter Stimme und stolperte auf ihn zu. „Ada!" Vater fing Elrohir auf, bevor er wirklich auf den Boden fallen konnte und zog ihn in eine kräftige Umarmung.

„Wir ... wir dachten schon, wir würden dich nie wieder sehen", stammelte mein Zwilling.

Mein Vater streckte jetzt seine freie Hand nach mir aus und auch ich ging langsam und ungläubig auf ihn zu. Als ich nah genug war, wurde ich von einer kräftigen Hand meines Vaters an seinen Körper gezogen und er drückte uns beide fest an sich.

„Ich bin so dankbar, dass ihr am Leben seid", hauchte Adar kaum hörbar und küsste uns abwechselnd auf die Stirn, „... so dankbar!" Eine Weile blieben wir einfach nur so stehen und kümmerten uns um nichts. Aber irgendwann setzten meine Instinkte wieder ein und ich löste mich ein Stück von meinem Vater. Ich hatte Fragen! Fragen, die nach Antworten verlangten.

„Ada ... wir dachten, du wärst in Valinor ... wie ...", ich hielt inne und strich mit einer Hand über seine Stirn. Dort war kaum sichtbar eine lange, frische Narbe. „Woher stammt die Narbe?", fragte ich alarmiert.

Ada lächelte mich nur sanft an.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", seufzte er, „die ich euch später erzählen werde. Jetzt solltet ihr euch erst einmal ausruhen."

Mit diesen Worten geleitete er uns an einen etwas geschützteren Ort, wo auch schon die anderen Elben, einschließlich Glorfindel saßen.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas_**

Erleichtert ließ ich mich auf einen Stein fallen. Die Drachen waren tot, die Dämonen auch und die meisten von uns noch am Leben. Alles in allem gar nicht schlecht.

Lord Elrond stand ein wenig abseits und genoss noch die Wiedervereinigung mit seinen Söhnen, Lord Erestor redete auf einen Lord Glorfindel ein, der mir schon vor einigen Stunden durch sein apathisches Verhalten ins Auge gestochen war, Raug untersuchte seine Söhne auf mögliche Schäden und alle anderen waren damit beschäftigt ein provisorisches Lager zu errichten. Die Zelte und andere nützliche Dinge lagen jetzt ja auf dem Grund des Binnenmeeres.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir dieses fürchterliche Land jetzt so schnell wie möglich verlassen", brummte Sam und stützte sein Kinn in beide Hände. Ich konnte dem kleinen Hobbit nur beipflichten. Auch ich würde dieses Land liebend gerne hinter mir lassen. Aber wir würden wahrscheinlich erst aufbrechen, wenn die Toten bestattet worden waren. Was wenige Stunden später auch geschah.

o-o-o-o-o

Die Eredhrim hatten am Rande des Nurnemeeres mehrere Scheiterhaufen aufgeschichtet und ihre Toten dort gebettet. Alles in allem waren es nicht so viele wie ich befürchtet hatte, allerdings musste man bedenken, dass einige der Toten jetzt auch auf dem Meeresgrund lagen.

Vor jedem Scheiterhaufen stand ein Eredhrim mit einer Fackel. Auf ein Zeichen von Raug hin traten alle einen Schritt vor und hielten die Fackel an das trockene Holz. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden brannte alles lichterloh und warf unheimliche Schatten an das nahe Gebirge, während das Nurnenmeer einen purpurfarbenen Glanz erhielt.

Kurz darauf drang eine leise Melodie an unsere Ohren. Die Eredhrim sangen! Es war eine seltsame Melodie ... sie klang wie nichts was ich jemals gehört hatte.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie gehört", hauchte Frodo neben mir ehrfürchtig.

„Sie weisen ihren Toten den Weg", flüsterte Lord Elrond hinter uns. Auch alle anderen Elben, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf und die Hobbits standen jetzt am Rande unseres Lagerplatzes und blickten auf das seltsame Schauspiel vor sich.

Das Lied wurde langsam stärker ... lebendiger ... und nahm an Kraft immer weiter zu, beinahe wie ein Sturm, der sich nur langsam aufbaute, um dann mit einer gewaltigen Böe über alles herein zu brechen.

„Wa-was ist das denn", rief Merry plötzlich und zeigte aufgeregt auf die Feuer. Von dort schienen sich leuchtende Punkte zu erheben. Zuerst hatte ich es für Funken des Feuers gehalten, aber diese Punkte, die wie Glühwürmchen aussahen, stiegen geradewegs nach oben. Jetzt erhoben sich genau die gleichen leuchtenden Flecken auch aus dem Wasser. Als sie alle auf gleicher Höhe waren und praktische ein leuchtendes Feld aus Nebel bildeten, schien es mir als würden sich in diesem Nebel Silhouetten bewegen. Mir blieb keine Zeit, um diese Entdeckung irgendjemanden mitzuteilen, da plötzlich ein Windstoß über unseren Köpfen hinwegfegte und den Nebel mit sich riss.

Die Eredhrim blieben regungslos stehen und blickten noch einige Minuten dem Nebel hinterher, bevor sie langsam zum Lager zurückkehrten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sich Glorfindel langsam vom Lager entfernte aber ich maß dem nicht viel Bedeutung bei, da der Elb aus Gondolin erwachsen war und außerdem im Moment keine Gefahr bestand.

Die Eredhrim verteilten sich im Lager und halfen dort wo sie gebraucht wurden, während Raug vor uns stehen blieb. Müde strich er sich über die Augen.

„Ich hasse diese Zeremonien", brummte er und öffnete ein Auge. Der Zufall wollte es, dass sein Blick bei Haldir hängen blieb, der sich gerade mit dem seltsamen marderartigen Tier beschäftigte, das er gefunden hatte. Augenblicklich war der Eredhrim hellwach.

„Äh ... Haldir? Was ist das?"

Haldir stand auf und hielt den Marder in der Hand. Direkt vor Raug blieb er stehen und hielt seinem Vater das Tier vors Gesicht.

„Was er genau für ein Tier ist, weiß ich nicht ...", gestand er, „aber kann ich ihn trotzdem behalten? Er ist niedlich!"

„Ratten finde ich auch niedlich und will sie trotzdem nicht im Talan haben", konterte Raug und musterte das Tier genauer.

„Aber er ist ganz lieb! Und beim Fressen ist er auch nicht wählerisch!"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", murmelte Raug, „der nagt uns nur Löcher in die Möbel! Außerdem ist er hier zu Hause! Du weißt gar nicht ob ihm Lorien überhaupt bekommen würde! Vielleicht geht er ein! Also setz ihn hier an einer netten Stelle wieder aus! Und das ist mein letztes Wort." Damit ging Raug einfach weiter.

„Nette Stelle", brummte Haldir und blickte seinem Vater finster hinter her, „wir sind hier in Mordor! Hier gibt es keine netten Stellen!"

Nichtsdestotrotz nahm Haldir den Marder und verschwand. Raug blickte seinem Sohn noch einen Moment stirnrunzelnd hinterher und setzte sich dann neben Lord Erestor, der gerade zu uns gekommen war.

„Und? Wie geht es den Mitgliedern der glücklich vereinten Familie Peredhil?", fragte Raug während er sich streckte.

„So weit ich das beurteilen kann, gut!" Lord Erestor lehnte sich zurück und blickte zur Seite. Sekunden später runzelte er die Stirn und richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf. „Was, bei allen Valar, macht Glorfindel da?"

Jetzt blickten wir alle in die Richtung, in die Lord Glorfindel verschwunden war. Der Balrogtöter stand am Rande einer Schlucht und blickte unschlüssig in die Tiefe. Langsam machte er einen Schritt vorwärts. Mit einem Satz waren Raug und Lord Erestor auf den Beinen.

„ZATEK! HALT DIESEN DÄMLICHEN ELBEN AUF!" Raug brüllte quer durch das Lager zu einem seiner Männer, der in Lord Glorfindels Nähe stand. Der dunkelhaarige Elb sprang auf Lord Glorfindel zu und riss ihn von dem Abgrund zurück. Zeitgleich waren Raug und Lord Erestor losgerannt, um dem Eredhrim zu Hilfe zu kommen, der mit dem sich wehrenden Balrogtöter alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Raug riss Lord Glorfindel von Zatek runter und bald war ein wildes Handgemenge zwischen den zwei alten Elben im Gange.

Zwischendurch hörte man einen ärgerlichen Aufschrei von Raug und dann ein lautes Stöhnen von Lord Glorfindel. Schließlich wurde es Lord Erestor zu bunt und er packte den blonden Elb am Kragen.

„Das tut mir jetzt mehr weh als dir", fauchte Lord Erestor bevor er seinen Freund bewusstlos schlug. Während der Vanya wie ein Sack Mehl auf den Boden fiel, kam Raug gerade keuchend vom selbigen wieder hoch. Wütend packte der Eredhrim den leblosen Körper am Kragen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. Vor einem der Zelte ließ er ihn einfach fallen.

„Bindet ihn an die nächste Zeltstange! Und sorgt dafür, dass er nicht so einfach loskommt", knurrte Raug, „der ist kräftig!"

Dann verschwand der dunkelhaarige Elb.

Aragorn und ich blickten uns ratlos an.

„Was war denn das jetzt?"

Auf die Frage von Gimli konnte ich nur ratlos mit den Schultern zucken.

**_Aus der Sicht von Erestor_**

Leise pfeifend, lief ich Raug hinterher.

„Raug! Stehen bleiben", kommandierte eine Stimme von der Seite. Ich drehte mich um und sah Elrond an einem Zelt stehen. Raug drehte sich genervt um. „WAS?"

„Deine Schulter ist ausgekugelt ... wiedermal! Lass mich das ansehen!" Ich grinste in mich hinein als Elrond nicht einmal eine Antwort abwartete sondern sofort mit der Behandlung begann. Anschließen ließ Raug sich wortlos auf einen Stein fallen.

Mit einem Mal brach Raug die Stille.

„Kann mir mal bitte jemand verraten, von was für einem Ork der gebissen wurde?", knurrte Raug. Allen war klar wen er meinte.

„Stimmt", murmelte Elrond leise, „das kannst du ja noch gar nicht wissen. Du warst schließlich schon lange nicht mehr in Imladris."

„Was weiß ich nicht?", brummte Raug.

Plötzlich kam auch ich auf die Erklärung für Glorfindels seltsames Verhalten.

„Raug? Unter den Elben, die ihr gerettet habt ... da war nicht zufällig ein Baby?" Ich blickte Raug, der mich jetzt verständnislos ansah, fragend an.

„Nein! Sollte da eins gewesen sein?" Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesagt, konnte ich förmlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, bis auch er zu einem Ergebnis kam.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder?"

„Nein, kein Witz", bestätigte Elrond, „Glorfindel ist Vater ... gewesen!"

„Darauf muss ich einen trinken", murmelte Raug und holte wie aus dem nichts einen Flachmann hervor, wie die Menschen ihn gerne benutzten. Er nahm einen kräftigen Zug aus der Flasche.

„Armer Gilívor", murmelte Elrond mehr zu sich selbst, „er war noch so klein ..."

Raug spuckte den Inhalt der Flasche unter lautem Prusten wieder aus. Er hustete dermaßen, dass Elronds Heilerinstinkte anschlugen und er Raug unentwegt auf dem Rücken klopfte.

„Hat sich da jemand mit dem Alkoholgehalt versehen", fragte ich emotionslos nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte und erntete ein böses Blitzen aus schwarzen Augen.

„Sag den Namen noch mal, Elrond! Wie hieß der Junge?"

„Äh ... Gilívor ..."

„Himmel noch eins ... jetzt weiß ich auch woher mir der Knirps so bekannt vorkam", murmelte Raug mehr zu sich selbst als für Zuhörer, „ganz der Vater!"

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass ihr den Jungen gefunden habt?", fragte Elrond schnell. Raug nickte.

„Ja, in Imladris ... ich habe ihn bei Thranduil abgegeben ... das wird Glorfindel gar nicht schmecken! Aber erst einmal ...", eine Frage spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. „Wie kommt Glorfindel eigentlich zu dem Kind? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es irgendwie eine Frau gab, die ihm besonders gefallen hat!"

„Ich glaube", fing ich scharf nachdenkend an, „das erzählt er dir besser selber!"

„Na ja ... soll er! Aber erst einmal habe ich noch ein wenig Spaß mit ihm! Sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Dein Schlag kann sich wirklich sehen lassen", meinte er mit einem Seitenblick auf mich und sprang auf.

**_Aus der Sicht von Raug_**

Oh ja, ich würde sehr viel Spaß mit Glorfindel von Gondolin haben! Wie befohlen, hatten meine Männer ihn an einen besonders tief in den Boden geschlagenen Pflock gefesselt. Leider hatten sie vergessen ihn auch anständig zu knebeln, denn kaum kam ich um die Ecke wurde ich mit Unflätigkeiten beschimpft für die mein Vater mich übers Knie gelegt hätte. Nicht das mich das jemals davon abgehalten hatte solche Schimpfwörter trotzdem zu benutzen.

„Raug! Du verdammter, einfältiger, egoistischer Idiot! Warum musst du dich immer in die Angelegenheiten von anderen Leuten einmischen?"

Ich grinste Glorfindel gut gelaunt an und setzte mich vor ihm hin.

„Das mache ich nur, wenn ich weiß, dass die Person ihre Tat bereuen wird!"

„Ich hätte es bestimmt nicht bereut", fauchte Glorfindel mich an.

„Och Findelchen", schmollte ich, „wollen wir nicht über deine Todessehnsucht reden? Vielleicht löst sich das Problem ja in Luft auf!"

„Der einzige, der sich hier gleich in Luft auflöst bist du ... und nenn mich nicht FINDELCHEN!"

„Aber Findelchen ... vielleicht weiß ich ja eine Lösung für dein Problem!"

„Ich kenne eine, die all meine Probleme löst! Schmeiß dich den nächsten Abgrund hinunter Magorion", spuckte er.

„Du bist schon der zweite, der mir das sagt ... so langsam nehme ich das persönlich!"

„Das ist mir vollkommen egal! Ich will zu meinem Sohn und du hältst mich nicht davon ab!" Glorfindel schnaubte vor Ärger und seine Brust bebte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Sohn? Das ist ja ganz was Neues", rief ich gespielt überrascht aus, „wie alt ist er denn? Ein paar Wochen?"

„Nein", grummelte er zurück, „fast ein Jahr!"

„Fast ein Jahr", wiederholte ich und schenkte ihm anschließend einen Blick, bei dem alle meine Berater regelmäßig ihr Heil in der Flucht suchten. Glorfindel erwog diesen Gedanken auch, wie ich an seinem erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, aber dank der Fesseln würde er in der nächsten Zeit nirgendwo hingehen. „Und wann hattest du vor mir von deinem Nachwuchs zu berichten? Wenn er alt genug ist, um selber Orks zu erschlagen?"

„Na ja ... Raug ... du musst zugeben, dass du in letzter Zeit nicht unbedingt häufig in Imladris anzutreffen bist ...", stammelte Glorfindel.

„Glorfindel ... das ist wirklich eine lahme Ausrede ... wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, pendelt regelmäßig ein Bote zwischen Imladris und Lorien hin und her", ich kratzte mich nachdenklich am Kinn, „... oh ... ich täusche mich nicht!"

„Ich habe es vergessen", stand Glorfindel sich dann endlich knirschend ein.

„Toller Freund bist du mir ...", murrte ich und beugte mich vor, um die Fesseln zu lösen. Anschließend stand ich auf. „Und um dich zu beruhigen ... Gilívor geht es gut!"

Ich war schon einige Meter entfernt, bis Glorfindel diese Information endgültig verarbeitet hatte.

**_Aus der Sicht von Legolas einen Tag später_**

Mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtete ich wie Raug abwog ob er seinen Kopf gegen den nächsten Felsen schlug oder den seines Peinigers. Seit Raug Lord Glorfindel erzählt hatte, dass es dem kleinen Gilívor gut ging, redete dieser unablässig auf ihn ein, um den Aufenthaltsort des Kindes zu erfahren. Aber Raug sagte nichts. Auch uns hatte er eingebläut ihm auf keinem Fall mitzuteilen, dass Gilívor sich in der Obhut meines Vaters befand.

Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht blickte ich in den mittlerweile blauen Himmel über uns. Wenige Stunden nach der Totenfeier für die gefallen Eredhrim waren wir aufgebrochen. Unter anderen weil die befreiten Elben Raug drängten dieses unheilige Land baldmöglichst hinter sich zu lassen. Schlussendlich hatte der Eredhrim murrend und widerwillig nachgegeben. Wir kamen anfangs nur langsam voran denn einige der Elben hatten sich doch etwas überschätzt, wollten aber gleichzeitig so schnell wie möglich von hier fort. Unser Reisetempo steigerte sich jedoch erheblich als wir die Berge Mordors hinter uns gelassen hatten, denn am Fuß des Gebirges erwarteten uns unsere Pferde, zusammen mit denen der Eredhrim hatten sie auf unsere Rückkehr gewartet. So konnten wir die erschöpften Elben reiten lassen. Glorfindel hielt sich seitdem dicht an Raug.

„Raug ich will jetzt wissen wo er ist", verlangte der Elb von Gondolin jetzt wohl schon zum Hundertsten Male und trieb Raug damit immer ein Stückchen näher an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

„Erstaunlich", murmelte Rumil neben mir, „und ich hatte immer gedacht, wir würden irgendwann mal der Grund für Adas erste graue Haare sein ... aber ich glaube Lord Glorfindel schafft das schneller."

„Glorfindel, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass er in guten Händen ist", knurrte der dunkelhaarige Elb, der sichtlich mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung rang.

„Ich will aber wissen wo!"

„Zum letzten Mal, Glorfindel, er ist in guten Händen!"

„Hast du ihn in Lorien bei Alfiriel gelassen?"

„Nein!"

„Bei Arwen in Minas Tirith?"

„NEIN!" Jetzt klang Raugs Stimme schon gereizter.

„Aber wo dann", nervte der goldene Elb weiter.

„Ich sagte dir schon mal, dass ich es dir nicht verraten werde!"

„Raug, sag mir jetzt auf der Stelle wo er ist!"

„**Nein, verdammt noch mal**!" Raug war jetzt endgültig am Ende mit seiner Geduld.

Es vergingen einige Augenblicke der Stille, in denen Lord Glorfindel angestrengt zu überlegen schien.

„Raug ... jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du ihn bei Thranduil gelassen hast!"

Stille.

Lord Glorfindel kam erstaunlich schnell zu einem Entschluss.

„RAUG MAGORION! Wie kannst du es wagen meinen kleinen Jungen ausgerechnet bei diesem Irren zu lassen?"

Von meiner Position aus konnte ich sehen, wie Raug mit seinen Händen ein Tuch erwürgte und gefährlich mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Du tust gerade so als wäre er Sauron Höchstselbst!"

„Der verdammte Tawarwaith ist schlimmer", noch während er redete, drehte Glorfindel sich auf seinem Pferd um und blickte mich an, „nichts für ungut, Prinz Legolas!"

„Thranduil hat schon ein Kind großgezogen, weißt du? Und so vermurkst hat er den Jungen doch gar nicht! Außerdem ist Tuilinn auch noch da!"

„Ja, genau so wie eine Überpopulation Spinnen, schwarze Eichhörnchen, Orks, Waldmenschen und andere Überraschungen von denen ich nicht einmal den Namen wissen möchte!" Mit diesen Worten lenkte er das schwarze Pferd, sodass er von uns weg ritt. Raug blieb stehen und blickte Lord Glorfindel mit gehobener Augenbraue hinterher.

„Glorfindel, was wird das?"

„Ich reite zum Düsterwald", kam die knappe Antwort.

„Aber nicht mit meinem Pferd! Lachmorn! Hierher!" Gehorsam trabte das Pferd zu seinem Herren zurück auch wenn sich der Reiter verzweifelt sträubte.

Raug streichelte seinem treuen Reittier die Nüstern und blinzelte dann zu Lord Glorfindel hoch. „Tja, wenn du unbedingt zum Düsterwald willst, wirst du wohl laufen müssen. Aber dass ist für den Balrogschlächter von Gondolin bestimmt kein Problem!"

„Möge sich der Boden auftun und dich verschlingen", knurrte der blonde Elb.

„Ich nehme das langsam wirklich persönlich!", murrte Raug, aber in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. Das freundschaftliche Geplänkel ging noch eine Weile so weiter und wurde nicht nur von mir sehr belächelt. Auch die anderen Elben konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nur schwerlich verkneifen.

Später am Abend hatten wir unser Lager an einem kleinen See in einem Wald aufgeschlagen. Ich saß zusammen mit den Hobbits auf einer Ansammlung von größeren Steinen und beobachtete das Treiben um uns herum. Raugs Vorhersage hatte sich bewahrheitet. Langsam bekamen die Elben wieder eine gesunde Hautfarbe und auch die blauen Adern verschwanden. Und sie wurden auch zusehends wieder aktiver. Vor allen die Damen, die jetzt reges Interesse an ihren exotischen Rettern zeigten. Glorfindel, der mit Raugs Söhnen in unserer Nähe saß, blickte ebenfalls auf die Frauen.

„Ich versteh' das nicht", murmelte Orophin, „ich meine ... wir sehen doch auch nicht schlecht aus ... aber beachten die uns? Nein! Woran liegt das?"

„An den Haaren ...", brummte Glorfindel.

„Wie bitte?" Rumil blickte den Balrogschlächter fragend an und auch unsere Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. Als der blonde Elb sah, dass er nicht um eine Erklärung herumkam, fing er seufzend an.

„Es ist mit Elrond und Erestor genauso ... egal wo ich früher mit den beiden war ... die Frauen flogen auf sie wie Motten aufs Licht!"

„Aber ... wieso?" Merrys Neugier war ebenfalls geweckt worden.

„Na ja ... egal in welches Elbenreich du gehst ... die Hauptanzahl der Bewohner wird blond sein. Schwarze Haare sind selten und exotisch ... außerdem haben diese Eredhrim auch noch so eine mysteriöse Aura um sich ..."

„Und das mögen Frauen?" Wir konnten genau sehen wie hinter Orophins Stirn ein Plan zu reifen begann.

„Denk gar nicht erst daran, ion nin", ertönte plötzlich Raugs tiefe Stimme.

„Woran soll ich nicht denken, Ada?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Daran dir die Haare dunkel zu färben. Es wird seltsam aussehen ... glaub mir!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Jetzt blickte Rumil seinen Vater neugierig an, aber der lächelte nur schelmisch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Mir war indessen aufgefallen, dass Haldirs Ohren ein gefährliches rot angenommen hatten. Ich runzelte die Stirn ... war es möglich? Aber im nächsten Augenblick schüttelte ich kaum merklich meinen Kopf. Nein, das hatte der Hauptmann aus Lorien garantiert nicht getan. Oder doch?

An dieser Stelle könnte ich jetzt damit beginnen unsere Weiterreise bis ins kleinste Detail zu schildern, aber da nichts Weltbewegendes passierte, werde ich das auslassen und die Reise nur in Kurzform wiedergeben.

Wir beschlossen einstimmig nach Minas Tirith zu wandern, damit sich dort unsere ganze Gruppe ausruhen konnte, bevor wir den Marsch nach Düsterwald und Imladris fortsetzten.

Auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith kam es nur zu wenigen interessanten Ereignissen. Eins davon war der Moment in dem Raug herausfand, dass Haldir den Marder heimlich mit sich genommen hatte. Haldir hatte das Tier wohl die ganze Zeit über in einer Tasche transportiert und es somit vor den Blicken seines Vaters verborgen. Irgendwann in der Nacht war es dem Tier jedoch zu langweilig geworden und er hatte eine kleine Kletterpartie unternommen. Hierfür musste ausgerechnet der schlafende Raug als Berg herhalten. Man konnte sich das Erstaunen des Eredhrim gar nicht vorstellen, als er plötzlich aufwachte und den Marder auf seiner Brust entdeckte. Jedenfalls hatte Haldir jetzt seinen Willen bekommen und das anhängliche Tier durfte ihn offiziell nach Lorien begleiten.

Jetzt befanden wir uns bereits drei Tage in Minas Tirith und vor allen Dingen Lord Glorfindel drängte zu einem baldigen Aufbruch. Aber jedes Mal grinste Raug ihn nur an und sagte er solle sich doch gedulden. Mittlerweile war auch allen klar, warum. Eine kleine Gruppe Reiter näherte sich der weißen Stadt.

**_Aus der Sicht von Lord Elrond_**

Zusammen mit Raug stand ich am äußersten Rand des Wachturmfelsen und blickte auf die scheinbar unendlichen Weiten vor mir.

Oder genauer gesagt, wurde mein Blick von zehn kleinen, braunen Punkten angezogen, die uns wahrscheinlich in etwas weniger als einer halben Stunde erreichen würden.

„Ich hätte wirklich niemals geglaubt, dass Thranduil freiwillig einen Fuß hierher setzt", murmelte ich ungläubig während die braunen Punkte immer näher kamen.

„Ganz freiwillig wird das auch nicht sein, fürchte ich", schmunzelte Raug.

„Wenn du Gilívor dort gelassen hast, glaube ich das auch nicht", ertönte Erestors Stimme. „Thranduils Begeisterung für Kinder hält sich bekanntlich in Grenzen! Warum eigentlich?"

Bei den letzten Worten blickte er Raug stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wieso seht ihr mich dabei so an?" Raug sah fragend in unsere Richtung.

„Na ja ... du verbringst mehr Zeit mit ihm als wir", murmelte ich und versuchte jetzt zu erkennen, wer sich unter den braunen Kapuzen der Reiter verbarg.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich alles über ihn weiß ...", gab Raug zurück und studierte jetzt ebenfalls die Reiter genauer. „Also ... Thranduil ist auf jeden Fall bei ihnen ... der vorderste Reiter ... das ist er ganz eindeutig!"

„Woran erkennst du das?" Erestor lehnte sich etwas auf die Brüstung um besser zu sehen.

„Weil er am meisten Abstand zu dem Reiter hält, der Gilívor bei sich hat!" Raug schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge.

Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Schmunzeln über diese Schlussfolgerung nicht verkneifen und blickte jetzt nach unten, um dieses Lächeln zu verbergen. Es gehörte sich nicht über die Schwächen und Eigenarten von Verbündeten oder Freunden zu spotten. Auch wenn Thranduil von seinem Verhalten her nur schwer in eine dieser Kategorien unterzubringen war. Aber statt weiter diesen Gedanken nachzuhängen, konzentrierte ich mich jetzt mehr auf die vielen schwarzen Zelte, die im Schutz der massiven Mauern von Minas Tirith aufgeschlagen worden waren.

„Raug ... wieso hast du deine Zelte vor der Stadt aufschlagen lassen? Minas Tirith ist groß genug um sie alle zu beherbergen!" Ich konnte Raug leise lachen hören und drehte mich fragend zu ihm um.

„Oh sicher ... das könnte es ... aber ich habe mehrere Gründe, sie dort unten zu lassen!"

„Würdest du uns diese Gründe näher erläutern ... werter Freund?", hauchte Erestor mit einem vergnüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Sicher doch", rief der Eredhrim aus und lümmelte sich absolut nicht seinem Alter entsprechend auf die Mauer. Das ganze begleitet von einem spitzbübischen Grinsen ließ ihn mehr denn je wie einen kleinen Jungen aussehen.

„Mir wurde zu Ohren getragen ... dass ... meine Männer in den letzten Tagen Probleme hatten ... einige ... äußerst unmoralische Angebote abzuwehren ... Das alles wäre eigentlich nicht so schlimm", fuhr er im Plauderton fort, „aber unter den Eredhrim dort unten befinden sich auch einige Frauen ... Ehefrauen, um genau zu sein. Und die fanden das alles nicht so sehr zum Lachen."

Erestor drehte sich lachend um. „Dann stimmen die Gerüchte also wirklich?"

„Kommt drauf an welche du gehört hast", erwiderte Raug nonchalant und rieb sich die Hände. Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn.

„Sagt mal ... hat irgendjemand von euch heute schon mal meine Nervenverdünner im Doppelpack gesehen?"

„Du meinst die Zwillinge?" Erestor blickte Raug fragend an, „Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen! Elrond?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein ... ich auch nicht!"

Raug seufzte. „Na ja, ich werde sie nachher schon finden!" Plötzlich zierte ein mutwilliges Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Aber jetzt möchte ich erst mal den elbischen Vulkan begrüßen ..."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hüpfte Raug von der Mauer und lief gut gelaunt zu den Ställen. Erestor und ich folgten ihm mit angemessener Geschwindigkeit. Zudem stand mir im Moment der Sinn nicht wirklich nach einem Zusammentreffen mit Thranduil.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als wir an den Ställen ankamen, konnten wir schon das Geklapper von Hufen vernehmen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam der erste Reiter in Sicht. Er zügelte sein Pferd und musterte uns, ohne dass wir selber ihn erkennen konnten.

„Was für ein Empfangskomitee", knurrte dann eine bekannte Stimme, „ein Bücherwurm, der seine Feder mit dem Schwert verwechselt hat, ein nerviger Halbelb und ein todgeweihter Idiot!"

„Thranduil, dein Charme hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen", erwiderte Raug nonchalant und lief ohne weiteres an dem offensichtlich verärgerten Waldelbenkönig vorbei.

„RAUG MAGORION! Wirst du wohl hier bleiben, wenn ich dich zusammenstauchen will?"

„Bin ich lebensmüde?" war Raugs einzige Erwiderung.

„König Thranduil ... ich bin höchst erfreut euch wohlauf zu sehen!", begrüßte ich ihn förmlich.

Thranduil stieg ab und blickte mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Spart euch die Phrasen, ich werde nicht lange genug hier bleiben, als das es sich lohnen würde sich bei mir anzubiedern."

Neben mir konnte ich bemerken, wie Erestor sich anspannte und gedanklich bis zwanzig zählte. Dann wurde ich von glücklichem Kinderlachen abgelenkt.

Der zweite Reiter hielt den in die Farben Düsterwaldes gekleideten Gilívor vor sich auf dem Pferd, der jetzt vergnügt gluckste als er Raug erkannte und seine kleinen Ärmchen nach ihm ausstreckte. Jetzt war auch deutlich das Emblem des Königshauses auf dem Hemd zu erkennen, dass Gilívor trug. Glorfindel würde toben.

„Zappel nicht so, mein Kleiner", ertönte jetzt eine weibliche Stimme unter der Kapuze. Raug befreite die Reiterin von dem strampelnden Kind und warf ihn einmal in die Luft, bevor er den Jungen fest an sich drückte. Gilívor gefiel dieses Spielchen ganz offensichtlich denn er krähte praktisch vor Vergnügen. Begeistert griff der Junge jetzt mit beiden Händen in die schwarzen Haare seines Spielgefährten und steckte sich auch welche in den Mund.

Die Reiterin befreite jetzt ihren Kopf von der Kapuze und zum Vorschein kam keine geringere als Thranduils liebenswerte Gattin.

„Tuilinn", rief ich erfreut aus, „es ist lange her, dass wir uns gesehen haben."

Bevor sie antworten konnte, ging Thranduil dazwischen.

„So, das Blag ist ordnungsgemäß abgeliefert worden, du hast die weiße Stadt gesehen ... können wir dann bitte wieder gehen?" Thranduil war eindeutig genervt, aber seine Frau schenkte ihm nur einen eisigen Blick.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich die erste und wahrscheinlich einzige Chance, etwas anderes als deinen Palast zu sehen, ungenutzt verstreichen lasse! Ich war noch nie in einer Menschenstadt! Du kannst ja gerne alleine zurückreiten."

„Dann nehme ich die Wachen aber mit!"

„Mach das doch! Ich bin sicher Raug, Elrond oder sonst irgendjemand wird mich wieder in den Düsterwald zurückbegleiten ... wenn ich denn will!" Tuilinn verschränkte in einer endgültigen Geste die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte ihren Mann böse an.

Thranduil, der wusste wann ein Kampf für ihn verloren war, rollte in einer dramatischen Geste die Augen nach oben und blickte verstimmt in den Himmel.

„Dann bleiben wir in Erus Namen eben ein paar Tage hier! Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich in dieser Zeit eine angenehme Gesellschaft sein werde!"

„Brauchst du auch nicht, mein geliebter Gatte", antwortete Tuilinn keck und kletterte vom Pferd, „ich habe hier genug andere Gesellschaft ..."

Vielleicht lag es an den Strapazen der vergangenen Tage, aber ich war mir absolut sicher ein böswilliges Funkeln in den Augen der eigentlich sehr sanftmütigen Königin des Düsterwaldes zu sehen. Gleich danach riskierte ich einen vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung von Thranduil. Der Tawarwaith war gerade genau so entspannt, wie ein ausgehungerter Tiger. Keine gute Mischung.

Erestor spürte die Gereiztheit, die von Thranduil ausging genauso wie ich, nur Raug blieb von der allgemeinen Anspannung vollkommen ungerührt ... oder es interessierte ihn nicht, was wahrscheinlich eher der Fall war. Regelrecht ausgelassen scherzte er mit Tuilinn während er gleichzeitig Gilívor ablenkte, dem so langsam langweilig wurde.

Schließlich legte Raug lässig einen Arm um Tuilinns Taille und lotste sie von den Ställen weg.

„Tuilinn ... ich denke, wir zwei Hübschen liefern dieses kleine Energiebündel jetzt bei seinem Vater ab. Der nervt mich nämlich schon seit Mordor! Übrigens Thranduil", rief Raug über die Schulter zurück, „ich bin sicher, es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass du Lord Glorfindels Sohn bei dir beherbergt hast." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er um die nächste Ecke.

„Oh Eru ... lass mich stark sein, sonst begehe ich den nächsten Brudermord!", zischte Thranduil kaum hörbar.

**_Aus der Sicht von Thranduil_**

Langsam einatmen! Ausatmen! Einatmen! Ausatmen!

Als diese kleine Prozedur nicht half mich zu beruhigen, knirschte ich mit den Zähnen. Sollte Raug mir in einer dunklen Gasse begegnen ... sein Ableben wäre nicht mehr zu verhindern!

Seit er im Düsterwald gewesen war, herrschte bei uns heilloses Chaos! Überall das Geplärre von dem Gör, meine Frau mit ihren neuerwachten Wünschen nach weiteren Kindern ... und seine verdammten Truppen, die die gesamte Bevölkerung des Düsterwalds in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte! Ja! Diese verflixte, schwarze Wolke war nichts anderes als der Vorbote der Eredhrim gewesen und als dann schließlich seine Truppen den Wald passiert hatten, herrschte bei uns der Ausnahmezustand! Denn selbst wir sahen nicht alle Tage eine Armee von hunderten, schwarzgekleideten, vermummten Kriegern in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit den Wald entlang reiten. Alle Versicherungen meinerseits, dass diese Männer vollkommen ungefährlich für uns waren, versickerten ungehört im Waldboden.

Von einer Bestrafung der Valar war die Rede ... vom Untergang Mittelerdes, Wiederauferstehung Morgoths ... und weitere amüsante Dinge. Ich griff mir stöhnend an die Schläfen. Das wäre alles vielleicht nicht so schlimm geworden, wenn die Eredhrim sich in fröhlichere Farben kleiden würden. Ein schönes Sonnengelb vielleicht.

„Oh Eru", stöhnte ich, „ich muss wirklich überarbeitet sein, dass ich mir so was vorstelle!"

„Der Übergang zwischen Stress und Wahnsinn ist leider meistens fließend!"

Mit den Zähnen knirschend, blickte ich auf die Person, die die Impertinenz besaß mich dermaßen zu beleidigen.

Lord Erestor von Bruchtal! Der verdammte Noldo stand seelenruhig da in seiner schwarzen Robe, die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt und blickte mich herablassend an.

„Kann es sein, dass da jemand des Lebens überdrüssig ist?", knurrte ich gefährlich leise. „Da könnte ich schnell Abhilfe schaffen!"

„Das bezweifele ich keinen Augenblick, aber mir steht im Moment nicht der Sinn nach dieser ... sicher einmaligen Erfahrung!"

Lord Elrond bedeckte stöhnend seine Augen mit den Händen und neigte den Kopf nach unten, während der unverschämte Noldo tatsächlich die Frechheit besaß mir den Rücken zuzudrehen und einfach wegzugehen.

„König Thranduil ... wollt ihr eure Tiere nicht den Stallburschen überlassen? Und ich werde euch dann zur Zitadelle geleiten!" Der Halbelb war wie immer höflich reserviert ... eine einzige kühle Fassade.

„Mir bleibt heute doch auch wirklich gar nicht erspart", murrte ich und übergab mein Pferd an einen Stallburschen. Kurze Zeit später lief ich neben Elrond die gewundenen Gassen der weißen Stadt nach oben.

**_Aus der Sicht von Tuilinn_**

Erstaunt blickte ich mich um, während Raug mich durch die verwinkelten Gänge der Stadt führte. Es war mir unerklärlich wie diese zerbrechlich wirkenden Sterblichen solche riesige, monumentale Gebäude schaffen konnten. Auch das Aussehen unterschied sich sehr von elbischen Bauwerken. Während wir Elda auf geschwungene, beinahe fragile Formen Wert legten, die sich in der Umgebung der Gebäude wiederspiegelten, waren die Häuser der Menschen eher von klaren Linien und harten Abstufungen geprägt.

„Beeindruckend ... nicht wahr?", flüsterte Raug leise in mein Ohr nachdem ich beinahe fünf Minuten ehrfürchtig auf die Zitadelle gestarrt hatte.

„Ja ... es ist riesig ... ganz anders als unsere Bauwerke!"

„Die Menschen ... vor allem ihre Herrscher neigen dazu ihre Untertanen mit riesigen Gebäuden zu beeindrucken ... ich schätze einige wollten auch etwas kompensieren!" Die letzten Worte sprach er mit einem verräterischen Zucken um die Mundwinkel. Und auch ich konnte mir ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist schlimm ... weißt du das?", rief ich lachend aus.

„Oh ja ... das weiß ich!"

Mein Blick wurde plötzlich von einem wunderschönen weißen Gebäude gefangengenommen, dass mit Statuen von jungen Mädchen verziert worden war, die man einfach aus der Mauer gehauen hatte. An den Ecken rankte wilder Wein die Mauer empor und hauchte dem kalten Stein Leben ein.

„Raug ... was ist das für ein Gebäude?"

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das ein öffentliches Badehaus ... für Frauen! Womit du mich gerade auf eine Idee bringst ... warte einen Moment!" Bei den letzten Worten hatte sich Raugs Stirn in Falten gelegt und er übergab mir den kleinen Gilívor. Sekunden später war er in einer kleinen Seitengasse verschwunden, die an dem Badehaus vorbeiführte.

Etwas unbehaglich blickte ich mich um. Ich hatte zwar gerne die Stadt sehen wollen, aber dass ich jetzt mutterseelenallein in einer Gasse stand, fand ich nicht ganz so schön.

So war es eigentlich auch sehr verständlich, dass ich stark zusammenzuckte als aus der Gasse plötzlich Gepolter ertönte. Aber ich entspannte mich als ich Raugs ärgerliche Stimme erkannte.

„Euch kann man doch wirklich keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen", donnerte seine Stimme durch die Straßen, „wenn wir wieder in Lorien sind, häng ich euch kopfüber an den höchsten Baum, den ich finden kann! Ach was, ich jag euch barfuss quer durch Mordor, oder verkauf euch an den nächsten Ork, Ostling oder Haradhrim, der mir über den Weg läuft!"

Im nächsten Moment rannten zwei blonde Gestalten aus der Gasse und in die nächste hinein. Nur knapp hinter ihnen stürmte Raug wutschnaubend auf die Straße und blickte sich nach den Verfolgten um.

„Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege, können sie was erleben", schnaubte Raug und blickte dann zu mir. Mir schien das Erstaunen ins Gesicht geschrieben zu stehen, denn der ältere Elb atmete einmal tief durch und setzte dann zu einer Erklärung an.

„Meine Söhne ... das heißt zwei von ihnen ... ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist es momentan die genauere Anatomie des weiblichen Körpers zu studieren ... allerdings ohne Einverständnis ihrer Modelle!"

„Aha ... mit anderen Worten also ... sie spannen!"

„Sooo ... kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken", räumte Raug ein und schnippte ein imaginäres Staubkorn von seiner schwarzen Tunika. „Was meinst du? Wollen wir den kleinen Sonnenschein jetzt bei seinem Papi abliefern oder brennen wir mit ihm durch?"

„Raug", rief ich milde empört aus.

„Was? Ich bringe der Hälfte meiner Kinder in eben diesem Moment nicht gerade sehr liebevolle Gefühle entgegen!" Das Funkeln in seinen Augen strafte seine harten Worte Lügen.

„Ich glaube Gilívor brennt darauf endlich seinen Ada wiederzusehen! Nicht war mein Kleiner?", gurrte ich.

„Ada! Ada! Ada!", wiederholte der kleine Junge immer wieder und klatschte mit den Händen.

„In Ordnung", lachte Raug, „wir haben es ja verstanden!"

Danach führte Raug mich auf direktem Wege in die Zitadelle und dort in einen sonnenüberfluteten Garten. Auf dem gegenüberliegenden Ende saß mit dem Rücken zu uns Lord Glorfindel und spielte mit meinem Sohn Schach.

Raug nahm mir den Jungen ab und schlich sich bis auf einen Meter an den Elb aus Gondolin heran.

„Oooh Findelchen! Du hast Besuhuch", flötete Raug und ging in die Hocke, um Gilívor auf den Boden zu stellen. Lord Glorfindel hatte sich ruckartig umgedreht und dabei sämtliche Spielfiguren vom Brett gefegt. Jetzt blickte er ungläubig auf den winzigen Elben, der immer noch von Raug gestützt wurde.

„Weißt du wer da sitzt, mein Kleiner?", flüsterte Raug und ließ dem Kind mehr Freiraum.

„Ada ... ada ...", gluckste das Kind vergnügt und lief jetzt mit unsicheren Schritten auf den alten Elben zu, der scheinbar nicht richtig begriff, was gerade geschah. Erst als der Junge die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, ließ Lord Glorfindel sich auf die Knie fallen und streckte dem Jungen mit Tränen in den Augen die Arme entgegen.

Gilìvor rannte jetzt beinahe seinem Vater entgegen und wie es kommen musste, stolperte er. Aber bevor der Junge auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatte Lord Glorfindel ihn aufgefangen, drückte ihn einmal kurz an sich und warf ihn dann in die Luft um ihn gleich darauf wieder aufzufangen.

Ganz Minas Tirith war in diesem Moment vom fröhlichen Gelächter des Kindes erfüllt, während wir einfach nur dastanden und der glücklichen Wiedervereinigung im Hintergrund beiwohnten.

ENDE

So ... das wär's! Gilìvor ist wieder bei seinem berühmten Papa ... alle wichtigen Personen haben überlebt, und Thranduil und Elrond haben sich noch nicht abgestochen. Also praktisch alles wieder im Lot.

Nur ein Problem habe ich noch. Ich bin ja wirklich willens weiterzuschreiben ... und ich habe auch drei Anfänge von unterschiedlichen Geschichten auf der Festplatte herummodern (alles von HdR versteht sich) ABER ich komme beim besten Willen nicht weiter. Ich kann das ganze ja mal in Kurzform vorstellen.

****

**_Möglichkeit 1:_** Geschichte vom ersten Treffen zwischen Elrond und Celebrían. Bisschen kleiner Haldir kommt auch drin vor. Die Story wird wahrscheinlich eher Knuddelfaktor haben. (Da Atropos noch nie Knuddelgeschichten geschrieben hat, übernimmt sie keine Garantie) Ist aber auch nicht sehr lang geplant.

**_Möglichkeit 2:_** Ist ein paar Monate nach Celebríans Abgang angesiedelt. Elladan und Elrohir metzeln sich durch Mittelerde und in der Zeit hat Papa wirklich Probleme ... tödlicher Natur. Ich schätze, diese Geschichte dürfte von der Länge her ungefähr bei 10 Kapitel angelegt sein (was meine jetzige Ideenfülle angeht)

**_Möglichkeit 3_**: Direkte Fortsetzung zu Elbendämmerung. In dem Fall wird Raug, der mit den großen Problemen sein.

So und nu kommt ihr ins Spiel. Da ich absolut keinen Plan habe, welcher ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmen soll und ich sowieso bei allen drei gleichermaßen hänge, lasse ich euch einfach mal entscheiden. (Ich weise euch aber darauf hin, dass ihr in allen Fällen eine Wartezeit in Kauf nehmen müsst, sorry!) Ihr könnt mir schreiben wen ihr gerne, unbedingt oder überhaupt nicht in der Geschichte haben wollt, was passieren soll, ob es eher eine Romanze, ein Abenteuer oder ganz was anderes sein soll. Und ich bin natürlich auch immer dankbar für Anregungen, die ich einbauen kann.

Also lasst eurer Phantasie freien Lauf.

Hoffentlich bis bald

Atropos


End file.
